Ungewolltes Leben
by SamSidle82
Summary: 18 Jahre ist Renesmee nun. Und 18 Jahre lang hat Bella ihre Tochter nicht sehen können. Was wenn Nessie krank wird und die Cullens zu Hilfe eilen. Renesmee ist im Glauben, dass Renee und Phil ihre leiblichen Eltern sind. Aber nun droht das große Geheimnis
1. Fieber

**Author:** SamSidle

**Titel:** Ungewolltes Leben

**Genre:** Drama

**Rating:** PG-16

**Spoiler:** mitte Breaking Dawn, ab da is alles auf mein Mist gewachsen

**Pairing:** Die Üblichen + Renesmee/Scott

**Summary**: 18 Jahre ist Renesmee nun. Und 18 Jahre lang hat Bella ihre Tochter nicht sehen können. Was wenn Nessie krank wird und die Cullens zu Hilfe eilen.

Renesmee ist im Glauben, dass Renee und Phil ihre leiblichen Eltern sind. Aber nun droht das große Geheimnis ans Licht zu kommen.

**Disclaimer:** Die Twilight-Charaktere gehören, leider, leider, alle Stephenie Meyer, ich habe sie mir lediglich für Unterhaltungszwecke ausgeliehen! Nur die von mir erfundenen Charaktere sind mein Eigentum. Ich verdiene auch mit dieser Story kein Geld!

**Ungewolltes Leben**

_**Fieber**_

**Renee's POV**

Es ist nun mehr knapp 18 Jahre her, dass ich meine leibliche Tochter das letzte Mal gesehen oder überhaupt etwas von ihr gehört habe. Täglich stimmt es mich traurig, sie nicht mal anrufen zu dürfen, nicht ihre kindliche Stimme zu hören.

Das Einzige, was mir blieb, war ihr Spiegelbild, welches ich immer sah, wenn Renesmee vor mir stand. Sie war ein Abbild ihrer Mutter. Genauso schön wie meine ‚kleine' Bella. Die Gene ihres Vaters ließen sie in eine noch atemberaubenden, Schönheit strahlen.

Bella ließ mir einzig ein Stück Papier zurück, auf dem eine Nummer stand, die ich nur in Notfällen anrufen sollte. Und dies war ein Notfall.

„Ist es wirklich nötig, dass wir sie anrufen?", fragt mich mein Ehemann.

„Ja, Phil. Ist es. Das Fieber steigt immer weiter. Das Thermometer ist schon kaputt gegangen."

Ich halte es ihm hin, während ich auf Nessies Bett sitze und ein kaltes, feuchtes Tuch auf ihre Stirn lege. Phil ist plötzlich ganz still und schaut mich erschrocken an.

„Was ist?", frage ich ihn.

„Das Thermometer ist nicht kaputt. Es hat nur die maximale Temperatur erreicht", sagt er leichenblass.

„Und die wäre?"

„45."

„45?"

Phil nickt niedergeschmettert und setzt sich ebenfalls aufs Bett. Er streicht Nessie liebevoll das nasse Haar aus dem Gesicht und haucht ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. Ich kann ihm förmlich ansehen, wie er auf die Hitze reagiert, die ihm begegnet, als seine Lippen Nessies blasse Haut berühren.

Er ist so liebevoll zu ihr, als wäre es seine eigene Tochter, deshalb will er auch nicht, dass ich diese Nummer wähle. Er möchte verhindern, dass ‚unsere' Tochter etwas mit Vampiren zu tun bekommt. Generell ist das Wort Vampir in unserem Haus verboten.

Da kam Renesmes Videothema, zu unserem all monatlichen Videoabend, bei Phil nicht so gut an, als sie Filme wie ‚Blade – Trinity', ‚Interview mit einem Vampir' und ‚Dracula' mit nach Hause brachte. Er wollte ‚seine' Tochter einfach nur beschützen.

Und das will ich im Moment auch nur tun. Renesmee hat seit mehreren Tagen hohes Fieber. Heute ist es der bisher schlimmste Tag. Ich habe schon mehrmals die Bettwäsche und ihr Schlafdress wechseln müssen. Doch es ist völlig umsonst, da sie schon längst alles wieder nass geschwitzt hat.

Meine arme Kleine. Ich bin nur froh, dass sie keine Schmerzen hat. Aber das ist, was mich noch mehr beunruhigt. Ich bin keine Krankenschwester oder Ärztin, wie Nessies Großvater Carlisle, aber dennoch weiß ich, dass Fieber meistens aufgrund einer Entzündung oder Ähnlichem auftritt. Aber dafür gibt es keine Anzeichen.

Es ist für mich überhaupt sehr schwer, Nessie war noch nie krank. Sie hatte nie eine Erkältung, keinen gebrochenen Arm, was bei ihrer tollpatschigen Mutter, ein wahres Wunder ist. Oder sind es einfach nur die vampirischen Gene ihres Vaters?

Was sie von ihrem Vater hat, ist definitiv das selbstsichere Auftreten. Nessie scheint keine Angst vor nichts und niemanden zu haben. Ein Grund, warum sie zur Schülersprecherin der Rancho Solano Prep High School gewählt wurde. Im Gegenteil zu ihrer Mutter, genoss sie die Aufmerksamkeit anderer Leute. Dennoch war sie nicht eingebildet oder arrogant. Nein, meine Kleine ist immer hilfsbereit und aufmerksam zu jedem.

Aber jetzt gilt jede Aufmerksamkeit Renesmee.

„Ich muss sie anrufen, Phil. Das ist kein normales Fieber. Das hat etwas zu tun mit…"

„Nein, nicht. Ich will es nicht hören."

„Willst du, dass Nessie stirbt?", schreie ich ihn an.

Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich da höre. Es geht um das Leben ‚unserer' Tochter.

Sofort bereue ich, dass ich ihn angeschrien habe, als er mich schmerzlich ansieht. Natürlich will er nicht, dass Nessie stirbt. Er würde nie wollen, dass etwas Schlimmes an Nessie kommt.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich habe nur Angst sie zu verlieren."

„Phil, du bist ihr Va… Großvater."

Ich schaue kurz zu Nessie, aber sie hat schon die letzten Stunden nichts mehr mitbekommen, von dem, was ich ihr gesagt habe.

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Charlie ist ihr Großvater. Ich bin ‚nur' dein Ehemann."

Er verzieht schmerzvoll sein Gesicht, als er es sagt.

„Du bist mein Ehemann und das macht dich zu ihrem Großvater. Nessie hat eben drei davon", versuch ich ihn aufzumuntern.

Momentan hat Nessie gar keine Großeltern. Zumindest haben wir sie es glauben lassen.

„Können wir sie nicht in ein Krankenhaus bringen?"

„Du weißt das ist nicht möglich. Sie würden etwas rausfinden, über Bella und die Cullens. Sie könnten ihr wahrscheinlich nicht mal helfen."

Phil verkneift sich die Aussage, dass ihm die Cullens völlig egal sind.

Mir sind sie nicht egal. Bella ist jetzt eine von ihnen. Und das letzte Mal, als ich sie gesehen habe, war sie überaus glücklich mit Edward.

„Mom…", stöhnt Nessie kaum hörbar hervor.

Sie ist nicht wach und träumt wahrscheinlich irgendetwas.

„Ich bin da mein Schatz", sage ich ihr und küsse Renesmee auf ihre viel zu heiße Stirn.

Phil wendet sich wieder Nessie zu und frischt das nasse Tuch auf ihrer Stirn auf. Wadenwickel bringen nichts, da Nessie sich hin und her windet. Ich kann mir das nicht länger mit ansehen, wie meine Kleine leidet.

Ich bleibe auf Nessies Bett sitzen, als ich die Nummer in mein Handy eingebe. Als ich ein Freizeichen höre, bin ich schon mal erleichtert, da ich mir nicht sicher war, ob nach 18 Jahren noch jemand unter dieser Nummer zu erreichen ist.

Es ertönt ein zweites Klingeln, als jemand abnimmt.

„Mom?"

„Bella?"

„Ja Mom. Ich bin es. Was ist passiert?"

Sie weiß sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Logisch, denn wir haben ausgemacht, dass ich diese Nummer nur wähle, wenn es ein Notfall ist. Dies war definitiv einer.

„Renesmee, sie ist krank."

„Aber sie kann nicht krank sein."

„Bella, sie hat hohes Fieber. Mindestens 45° Celsius. Weiter reicht unsere Thermometer nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl sie brennt."

Ich höre, wie das Telefon weitergereicht wird. Im Hintergrund sind mehrere Stimmen zu hören. Wahrscheinlich ist die ganze Familie versammelt.

„Reneè?"

„Ja?"

„Hier ist Carlisle."

Irgendwie beruhigt es mich, seine Stimme zu hören. Carlisle war immer der Besonnene, fand immer eine logische und vertrauensvolle Antwort auf meine vielen Fragen. Ein Grund, warum ich ihm und seiner Familie so vertraue und meine Bella verstehen kann, warum sie die Cullens so liebt.

„Hallo Carlisle."

„Was hat sie noch für Symptome?"

„Keine. Sie hat nur hohes Fieber."

„Schau dir ihre Augen an."

Ich bin verwirrt, mache es aber.

„Sie sehen wie immer aus. Glasig und etwas geweitet, aber sonst nichts. Was hat sie Carlisle? Normalerweise müsste sie schon tot sein, mit dieser Temperatur. Können wir sie nicht doch in eine Klinik fahren?"

So langsam brechen bei mir auch alle Dämme. Ich will nur, dass es Renesmee endlich besser geht. Sie ist bald so blass, wie Bella, als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe und da war sie schon ein Vampir.

„Nein, keine Klinik", höre ich Edward aus dem Hintergrund rufen.

Sein Vampirgehör hat wohl alles mitbekommen.

„Das ist nicht möglich, Reneè. Renesmee hat kein Menschenblut, auch wenn bis jetzt noch ihre menschliche Seite die Oberhand hat, schlummert in ihr dennoch der Vampir."

Wieder verwirrt mich diese ganze Sache mit den Vampiren. Nessie ist jedenfalls keiner. Sie schläft, isst und sieht auch so aus, wie ein normaler Mensch.

„Mom, ich bin's wieder. Wir kommen nach Phoenix. In circa 20 Stunden sind wir da."

Bellas Stimme bebt. So besorgt habe ich sie noch nie erlebt. Aber was denk ich da nur, es geht um ihre Tochter, die sie 18 Jahre nicht gesehen hat. Ich ahne, was sie in den 18 Jahren durchgemacht hat, schließlich habe ich meine Tochter auch eine lange, lange Zeit nicht gesehen.

„Bitte beeilt euch, Bella. Ich mache mir große Sorgen."

Dass es Bella nicht anders geht, höre ich daran, wie sie tief durchatmet und kurz aufschluchzt. Könnte sie weinen, würde sie jetzt kaum noch ein Wort heraus bekommen.

„Wir sind unterwegs, Reneè."

Warum ist Edward jetzt am Hörer?"

„Wo ist Bella?", frage ich, während ich Nessie über ihre geröteten Wangen streiche.

Sie sind so verdammt heiß.

„Sie macht sich ebenfalls große Sorgen, Reneè."

Ich verstehe. Meine arme Kleine. Sie macht sicher gerade die Hölle durch.

„Legt Nessie für einige Minuten in Eiswasser, um ihre Temperatur etwas runter zu bekommen."

Mir kommen erneut die Tränen. Ich weiß nicht, woher die Tränen noch kommen, so viele habe ich schon vergossen.

„Es wird alles gut, Reneè. Renesmee ist stärker, als wir alle denken."

„OK", schluchze ich hervor.

„Wir sind bald da", sagt er und legt auf.

Ich spüre Phils Hand auf meiner Schulter und wie sich seine Finger sanft in meiner Haut vergraben. Es ist die schwierigste Zeit, die ich je erlebe, aber ich habe das Gefühl, das uns allen noch eine viel Schwierigere bevorsteht.

**TBC**


	2. Immer meine Tochter

_Couchkartoffel_

_Hab vielen Dank für dein Review.. Gibt Grund weiterzuschreiben.. _

_Versuche mein besten so schnell wie möglich zu updaten, allerdings werde ich wohl nur einmal die Woche posten können.._

Immer meine Tochter

Bella's POV

Edward und ich kommen gerade vom Jagen zurück. Es hat lange gedauert, mich daran zu gewöhnen, morgens nicht mein gewohntes Müsli zu essen, sondern alle paar Tage lang, ein Reh oder Ähnliches, zu erlegen und dessen warmes Blut zu trinken.

Mit den Jahren wurde das Verlangen nicht mehr ganz so stark. Es ist fortwährend da, aber es gab Tage, da war das Verlangen so schmerzhaft, dass ich mein da Sein, als Vampir, verflucht habe.

Dank Edward ist das Leben als Vampir zur Normalität geworden. Ehrlich gesagt ist gerade unser Liebesleben, durch meine extreme Sinneswahrnehmung, einer meiner Lieblings Seiten, an meinem Vampirleben.

Es gibt noch viele weitere schöne Dinge, vor allem, dass ich ohne bedenken bei meiner Familie, den Cullens, sein kann. Jasper sehe ich seit meiner Verwandlung, so entspannt wie nie. Es ist, als sehe ich eine ganz andere Seite an ihm, eine schönere.

Nach meiner Verwandlung zog ich mit den Cullens nach Denali. Nach den vielen Jahren an der Highschool, war es wieder an der Zeit, für einen Umzug, um unsere Tarnung nicht zu gefährden.

Dort leben wir nun schon seit 16 Jahren, zusammen mit vielen anderen Vampiren, die, wie wir‚vegetarisch' Leben. Sie haben uns warmherzig aufgenommen. Hier haben wir uns ein neues Leben aufgebaut.

Dieses Leben ist wunderschön, wäre da nicht meine menschliche Vergangenheit. Es gibt eine Menge, was ich vermisse. Charlie und Reneè, stehen ganz oben auf dieser Liste. Auch meine Freunde aus Forks. Ja, selbst das verregnete Forks vermisse ich. Ein klein wenig vermisse ich auch Jacob. Ok, ok. Auch ein wenig mehr.

Aber diese Sachen sind nichts, im Vergleich zu dem, wie ich meine Tochter vermisse. Renesmee.

Was sie wohl gerade macht?

Jedenfalls bin ich sehr stolz auf sie, auch wenn ich sie seit über 18 Jahre nicht sehen konnte. Wohl er nicht durfte.

Nach ihrer Geburt stellte sich heraus, dass sie rein menschlich ist. Gut, nicht ganz, denn nach ausgiebiger Untersuchung von Carlisle, stellte er fest, dass in ihr einige vampirische Gene schlummerten, dennch war sie völlig menschlich.

Sie isst, trinkt und schläft. Erst war ich erfreut, dass sie ein Mensch ist. Aber schnell stellte ich fest, dass uns genau dieser Unterschied trennen würde. Und so kam es auch.

Renesmee konnte nicht bei uns bleiben. Es war zu gefährlich.

Eine Welt brach für mich zusammen, als ich sie Reneè in die Arme legte und von Edward weggezogen wurde. Der Abschied war sehr schmerzhaft. Ich wollte sie nicht verlassen.

Monate habe ich mit niemandem gesprochen. Selbst Edward kam nicht an mich heran. Mir blieben nur ein paar Bilder und Erinnerungen von Renesmee. Ich konnte mir damals nicht vorstellen, dass ich es durchstehe, sie nie wieder zusehen, aber irgendwann geht es weiter.

Meine Familie war für mich da und schaffte es, dass sie, nach einigen Monaten wieder auf mich zählen konnten. In dieser schwierigen Zeit waren vor allem Rosalie, Alice und Esme eine große Hilfe für mich. Sie schafften es, mich zu überzeugen, dass es das Richtige war. Zumindest für Renesmee.

An Renesmees ersten Geburtstag fühlte ich mich erst sehr schlecht, bis mir Edward einen Brief überreichte. Danach fühlte ich mich, als hätte ich Geburtstag, denn in dem Kuvert waren Bilder von meiner Tochter.

Das fuhr die Jahre weiter fort. Zu jedem Geburtstag von Renesmee bekam ich ein paar aktuelle Bilder. Und jedes Jahr glüht, mein nicht mehr schlagendes Herz, vor Freude, wenn mich der Brief ohne Worte erreicht.

Edward mag mir gegenüber nicht zeigen, wie auch er darunter leidet, seine Tochter nicht zusehen, aber sobald er die Bilder in den Händen hält, kann ich genau sehen, was in ihm vorgeht.

„Sie sieht aus wie du", sagte er zu den letzten Bildern.

Es war von Renesmees Geburtstagsfeier. Sie schien viele Freunde zu haben, zumindest war das Haus von Reneè voll mit Teenager. Auf einem Bild war Renesmee mit einem Jungen zu sehen, der sie in seinen Armen hielt und ihr einen leichten Kuss auf ihr Haar gab. Auf der Rückseite stand in Reneès Handschrift geschrieben.

‚_Nessie und Scottie.', mit einem Herz versehen._

Als Edward das zusehen bekam, knurrte er unüberhörbar auf. Alice und ich lachten dabei herzhaft, während sie auf der Lehne des Sessels saß, auf dem ich mich bequem gemacht hatte. Alice wartete, wie auch alle anderen immer gespannt auf die Bilder.

Wir sitzen mittlerweile alle im Wohnzimmer und warten darauf, dass Emmett endlich mit den neuesten Filmen kommt, die er uns versprochen hat. Für uns gibt es nicht viel zu tun. Selbst Carlisle hat sich heute zu uns gesellt, um in familiärer Atmosphäre ein paar Filme zu genießen.

Zu meinem Ungunsten hat sich Emmett über alle Köpfe hinweg, für ‚Transporter 3' entschieden. Die männlichen Vampire im Raum waren schier begeistert. Wir Frauen schauten uns nur genervt an und schmiegten uns an unsere Männer.

Es war schon ein erhabenes Bild, was das Wohnzimmer zierte. Emmett saß auf dem Boden, Rose auf seinem Schoss, Emmetts Arme fest um sie verschlossen. Carlisle und Esme saßen auf der kleinen 2er Couch. Er hatte sie seitlich in den Arm genommen, während ihr Kopf schläfrig auf seiner Schulter ruhte.

Jasper, Alice, Edward und meine Wenigkeit, saßen, beziehungsweise flegelten wir uns vielmehr auf dem großen Sofa. Alice tat es mir gleich und liegt mit ihrem Kopf in Jaspers Schoss. Natürlich habe ich mich auf Edwards Schoss bequem gemacht.

Genau so genieße ich mein Leben. Mein da Sein. In Edwards Nähe habe ich alles, zumindest fast alles, was ich brauche. Seinen Duft einzuatmen, wenn ich ihm so nah bin, bringt mich immer wieder auf andere, schönere Gedanken.

Im Film rast Frank Martin gerade mit seinem Audi A8 auf zwei Rädern, zwischen zwei LKW's hindurch, als ein Handy klingelt. Es ist kaum zu hören, da Emmett den Sound so laut gestellt hat, dass ein Mensch das Klingeln nicht hören würde.

Alle im Raum haben das Klingeln vernommen. Emmett stellt den Fernseher aus und wir lauschen noch einmal dem Klingeln. Ich erkenne den Sound sofort, dieses Klingeln bedeutet nichts Gutes, auch wenn sich an der anderen Leitung sicher Reneè befindet.

In Vampir Geschwindigkeit renne ich zu einem Pult, worauf das Handy seit Jahren unberührt liegt. Noch vor dem nächsten Klingeln nehme ich ab. Genauso schnell, wie ich am Handy war, bin ich auch wieder im Wohnzimmer und setzte mich neben Edward, als ich ins Handy spreche.

„Mom?"

Ich traue meiner Stimme kaum, so bebt sie, als ich die 3 Buchstaben über meine Lippen presse. Meine Angst, wer dran ist und was diese Stimme mir zu sagen hat, bringt mich in Aufruhr. Sofort spüre ich, wie Jasper versucht mich mit seiner Kraft zu beruhigen.

Auch Edward versucht alles, um meine Angst zu bändigen.

„Bella?"

Sofort erkenne ich die Stimme meiner Mutter, aber auch, die dahinter verborgende Sorge.

„Ja Mom. Ich bin es. Was ist passiert?"

Es muss etwas passiert sein. Reneè war es nur erlaubt, diese Nummer in äußersten Notfällen zu wählen. Und da sie es in 18 Jahren noch nicht einmal getan hat, sorgt es mich um so mehr.

„Renesmee, sie ist krank."

„Aber sie kann nicht krank sein", platzt es aus mir heraus.

„Bella, sie hat hohes Fieber. Mindestens 45° Celsius. Weiter reicht unsere Thermometer nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl sie brennt."

Ich blicke mich zu meiner Familie um. Mit unserem sensiblen Gehör haben sie alles gehört. Carlisle nimmt mir das Handy sofort aus der Hand, während ich mich zu Edward hinab fallen lasse und er mich geborgen auffängt.

„Reneè?", höre ich Carlisle sprechen.

„Ja?"

„Hier ist Carlisle."

Ich kann in Reneès Stimme genau hören, wie aufgebracht sie ist. Es scheint Renesmee wirklich sehr schlecht zu gehen, was seltsam ist. Sie mag zwar ein Mensch sein, dennoch hatte sie einige vampirische Gene. Wie auch, dass sie nie krank wurde.

„Hallo Carlisle."

„Was hat sie noch für Symptome?"

„Keine. Sie hat nur hohes Fieber."

„Schau dir ihre Augen an."

Carlisle und seine beruhigte Art. Damit konnte er selbst mich beruhigen.

„Sie sehen wie immer aus. Glasig und etwas geweitet, aber sonst nichts. Was hat sie Carlisle? Normalerweise müsste sie schon tot sein, mit dieser Temperatur. Können wir sie nicht doch in eine Klinik fahren?"

Mom. Sie ist völlig am Ende. Noch nie habe ich die flippige Reneè so erlebt. Als sie ein Krankenhaus erwähnt, schreckt Edward neben mir auf und knurrt, „Nein, keine Klinik", hervor.

Im ersten Moment bin ich erschrocken, es geht schließlich um das Leben unserer Tochter. Aber ihr Leben könnte in noch größere Gefahr sein, wenn jemand ihr Blut abnimmt und herausfindet, dass sie besonders ist.

„Das ist nicht möglich, Reneè. Renesmee hat kein Menschenblut, auch wenn bis jetzt noch ihre menschliche Seite die Oberhand hat, schlummert in ihr dennoch der Vampir", schreitet Carlisle besonnen ein.

Uns wird sofort klar, dass wir zu ihr müssen. Über Telefon kann Carlisle keine Diagnose stellen, auch wenn ich glaube, sehen zu können, dass er etwas ahnt. Und so erschrocken, wie Edward schaut, hat er Carlisles Gedanken gelesen. Es kann also nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Jasper sitzt längst am Laptop und bucht uns Flüge nach Phoenix. Carlisle übergibt mir wieder das Handy, um meiner Mutter die Neuigkeiten zu berichten.

„Mom, ich bin's wieder. Wir kommen nach Phoenix. In circa 20 Stunden sind wir da."

Ich kann meine Stimme kaum mehr kontrollieren. Sie zittert regelrecht. Ich bin froh, nicht weinen zu können, sonst wäre alles zu spät. Edward streicht mir sanft über den Rücken, was mich wieder etwas beruhigt.

„Bitte beeilt euch, Bella. Ich mache mir große Sorgen."

Die Verzweiflung meiner Mutter gibt mir nun den Rest. Das Handy rutscht mir aus meinen Fingern. Ich bin einfach nur geschockt. Es steht schlimm um Renesmee.

Edward ergreift das Handy, bevor es zu Boden schellt. Er zieht mich eng an sich heran, worüber ich sehr dankbar bin, da ich sonst fallen würde.

„Wir sind unterwegs, Reneè."

„Wo ist Bella?", fragt meine Mom.

Edward sieht mich mit seinen funkelnden Augen an und haucht mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er sagt, „Sie macht sich ebenfalls große Sorgen, Reneè."

Carlisle sagt Edward noch was von Eiswasser. Ich höre gar nicht mehr richtig hin. Meine Gedanken kreisen nur um mein Kind. Meine Tochter, der es im Moment sehr schlecht geht.

„Legt Nessie für einige Minuten in Eiswasser, um ihre Temperatur etwas runter zu bekommen", vernehme ich Edwards brummende Stimme an seinen Bauch, an den ich mich gelehnt habe, um auf meine Weise zu weinen.

„Es wird alles gut, Reneè. Renesmee ist stärker, als wir alle denken."

Ich hoffe Edward hat recht. Ich weiß er hat recht, aber reicht es auch um das, was immer es auch ist, zu besiegen?

„OK", höre ich Reneè schluchzen.

„Wir sind bald da", sagt Edward noch und legt auf.

Alle Augen waren auf uns gerichtet, was mir natürlich überhaupt nicht behagte. Gut, dass ich nicht mehr wie sonst, rot anlaufen kann. Aber selbst wenn, wäre es mir im Moment egal. Ich schmiss mich Edward regelrecht entgegen, denn ich brauche gerade seine Nähe mehr denn je.

Was ich an meiner neuen Familie liebe, ist, dass sie immer für einen da sind. Kaum hat Edward seine Arme um mich geschlungen, merke ich, wie sich weitere Arme um mich fesseln. Sie alle wissen, wie sehr ich unter der Trennung meiner Tochter litt und noch immer leide.

Sie alle fühlen gerade mit mir. Schaue ich in Jaspers Gesicht, habe ich das Gefühl in einen Spiegel zu blicken. Sein Gesicht sagt genau das aus, was in mir gerade vorgeht. Und selbst Japser scheint unter diesen Schmerz zusammenzubrechen.

Es bleibt nicht viel Zeit, denn unser Flug geht schon bald. Ich will auch so schnell wie möglich zu Renesmee. Die Sorge um meine Tochter ist groß, dennoch spüre ich auch ein wenig Freude aufkommen. Ein wenig ist untertrieben, ich freue wahnsinnig, sie nach 18 langen Jahren wiederzusehen.

Um aus Denali raus zu kommen, braucht es ein wenig Zeit. Bis wir im Flieger nach Phoenix sitzen, verstreichen schon drei schmerzvolle Stunden. Im Flugzeug fällt mir etwas ein, was mir Angst bereitet. Jasper, der eine Reihe vor mir sitzt, dreht sich zu mir um, als er fühlt, welche Angst mich gerade durchfährt.

„Was ist, Liebes?", fragt mich Edward, als er Jaspers besorgtes Gesicht sieht.

Dies rief natürlich auch alle anderen Vampire im Flugzeug auf den Plan, so kam es schon bald, dass auch Rose, Emmett, Alice, Esme und Carlisle sich zu mir wenden. Vor ihnen kann man einfach keine Geheimnisse haben.

„Was sagen wir Renesmee, wer wir sind? Sie ist nicht dumm und wird erkennen, wie ähnlich wir uns sehen. Ich möchte sie nicht anlügen. Es ist so schon alles schmerzhaft genug", sage ich ihnen mit einem schmerzerfühlten Blick.

Edward, der schon den ganzen Flug über, meine Hand nicht mehr los lassen will, sieht mich lächelnd an.

„Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass sie die Wahrheit erfährt. Sie ist alt genug, um die Wahrheit zu verkraften. Und wenn sich Carlisle Vermutung bewahrheitet, haben wir so oder so, keine andere Wahl."

„Und was ist deine Vermutung?", frage ich den Doktor in der Runde, etwas schnippisch.

Ich mag es überhaupt nicht, wenn sie mich wie ein Dummchen behandeln und mir nicht alles sagen. Manches möchte ich vielleicht auch nicht wissen, aber das schon. Es geht hier schließlich um meine Tochter.

Carlisle blickt mich traurig an. Das kann wirklich nichts Gutes bedeuten. Und irgendwie habe ich jetzt auch schon eine Ahnung, will es aber nicht aussprechen.

„Bella, ich habe die Vermutung, dass…. dass Renesmee sich in der Verwandlungsphase zum Vampir befindet."

„NEIN!", schreie ich so laut, dass es auch die anderen Passagiere hören.

Ich konnte damals nie verstehen, warum Edward so dagegen war, dass ich gerne verwandelt werden wollte. Doch jetzt, wo es um Renesmee geht, möchte ich es genauso wenig, wie er damals. Mein Traum war es schon immer, dass sie wie ein normales Mädchen aufwächst. Was nun nicht mehr möglich war.

Renesmees Leben wird sich schon bald auf drastische Weise ändern.

TBC


	3. Wie die Mutter

** Couchkartoffel**

Ich sag nur, DANKE!!!

**Wie die Mutter**

Edwards POV

Es dauert eine ganze Weile, bis ich Bella wieder beruhigen kann. Dank Jaspers emphatischer Fähigkeit ging es ihr schon bald besser. Rose saß neben Bella und hielt, wie ich ihre Hand. Ich bin froh, dass wir Vampire nicht weinen können, denn es würde mir das Herz brechen, meine Liebste in Tränen zu sehen. Aber vielleicht würde ihr genau das mal gut tun.

Zumindest sagte mir Carlisle mal, dass Tränen für die Menschen ein Ventil für Trauer und Schmerz sind. Ich würde jetzt in den Wald laufen und meine Wut an irgendwelchen unschuldigen Felsen auslassen. Aber nicht meine Bella.

Sie glaubt, ich bekomme nicht mit, wenn sie mal wieder an unsere Tochter denkt. Auch wenn es mir noch immer nicht möglich ist, ihre Gedanken zu lesen, kenne ich sie schon gut genug, um zu wissen, was in ihr vorgeht.

Ich vermisse Renesmee ja genauso. Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ich nicht an sie denke. Oft sitze ich da, während Bella mal wieder mit Alice und Rosalie unterwegs ist, und überlege, was Renesmee wohl gerade macht. Mein Verlangen, nach Phoenix zu rennen, um selbst nachzuschauen, ob es ihr gut geht und sie respektvoll behandelt wird, ist in solchen Momenten stärker als mein Drang nach Blut.

Renesmee sieht genauso bezaubernd aus, wie ihre Mutter. Dieselben braunen gelockten Haare, die schokoladenfarbenen Augen. Selbst die blasse Haut. Einzig ein paar Zentimeter größer scheint sie zu sein, schenkt man dem Bild Glauben, wo sie mit Reneè und Phil zu sehen ist und sie ihre Großmutter um einige Zentimeter überragt. Und da war sie 17 Jahre alt.

Jetzt ist sie 18 und noch ein Jahr erwachsener. Dass sie einen Freund hat, gefällt mir weniger. Zumindest glauben wir, dass es ihr Freund ist. Ich denke nicht, dass sie einen einfachen Freundes Freund so nah an sich heran lässt. Jedenfalls werde ich diesen Scottie in Phoenix genauer unter die Lupe nehmen.

Ich wünsche Renesmee natürlich ihr Glück, aber es gibt genug Gesindel auf dieser Welt. Renesmee hat nur das Beste verdient. Wenn sie sich wirklich in eine von uns verwandeln sollte, wird sie ihren Freund eh lange nicht sehen. Wenn sie ihn überhaupt wiedersehen wird.

Als neuer Vampir hat man leider ein enormes Verlangen nach Menschblut. Aber ihre Mutter ist der beste Beweis, dass in ihr eine Selbstbeherrschung vorhanden sein könnte. Ich wünsche es ihr. So wie ich ja hoffe, dass sie sich nicht verwandelt, sagt mir mein Verstand, dass es leider genau so ist.

Sie sollte meiner Meinung nach, normal aufwachsen, ein ganz normales Leben führen und nicht, wie ihre Eltern, als Vampir leben. Aber eigentlich haben wir ihr schon ein normales Leben verwehrt. Sie lebt bei ihren Großeltern, aber im Glauben, es seien ihre Eltern. Da warten noch harte Momente auf uns und vor allem auf Nessie.

In Phoenix angekommen, wird es auf dem Flughafen erstmal zur Hölle. Nein, nicht wegen der Hitze. Nur machen mich die vielen Leute mit ihren unterschiedlichen Gedanken, wahnsinnig. Oftmals verfluche ich meine Fähigkeit.

Gekonnt führt Bella uns aus dem großen Gebäude. Es ist schon dunkel draußen, was beabsichtigt war, da wir gerade Sommer haben und es doch etwas zu auffällig wäre, mit uns acht Vampiren. Auf Bellas Gesicht kann ich etwas Stolz erkennen, wie sie uns zu den Taxis führt. Ich glaube, sie freut sich, endlich mal etwas zu haben, wo sie sich besser auskennt als wir.

Mit zwei Autos fahren wir zu der Adresse, die Bella den Fahrern gegeben hat. Esme, Carlisle, Bella und ich in einem Wagen und die anderen vier im anderen. Im Moment versuche ich wahrzunehmen, was die anderen fühlen. Nicht so, wie Jasper es tut, sondern ich schaue in ihre Gedanken.

Carlisle grübelt die ganze Zeit darüber nach, was es noch sein könnte, was Renesmee hat, außer der Verwandlung. Esme ist traurig darüber, weil Bella so traurig ist. Auch sie möchte es vermeiden, dass Renesmee sich verwandelt.

Im anderen Auto geht Alice gerade alle Geschäfte durch, die sie sieht. Aber ich kenne sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie sich nur versucht, abzulenken. Jasper verflucht gerade seine Fähigkeit, da ihn die Menschenmassen am Flughafen fast zerrissen. Zudem leidet er mit Bella. Als ich in seinen Gedanken sehe, was Bella fühlt, verstärke ich meinen Händedruck um ihre zarte Hand und gebe ich einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Oh, Emmett würde am liebsten den Taxifahrer killen, nachdem dieser einen schlechten Scherz gerissen hat, damit, dass wir uns in Phoenix einen hübschen Sonnenbrand holen werden, so blass, wie wir sind. Ganz ruhig Emmett.

Und Rosalie. Bei ihren Gedanken wundere ich mich immer wieder. Als ich Bella kennenlernte, hatte sie nur puren Hass für Bella übrig, aber mittlerweile, ist sie für meine Frau ein Fels in der Brandung. Vor allem, wenn es um Nessie geht. Das spiegeln auch ihre Gedanken wider. Sie sorgt sich um Renesmee genauso wie Bella. Sie hofft verzweifelt, dass Renesmee sich nicht verwandelt. Gerade Rosalie wünschte sich immer nichts sehnlichster, als ein menschliches Leben.

Das Haus von Reneè liegt etwas abgelegen. Weit entfernt von dem Großstadttrubel. Was ich für das Aufwachsen von Renesmee auch am besten befinde. Es ist schon kurz vor Mitternacht, als wir am Haus der Dwyers ankommen. Trotz der späten Zeit brennen noch alle Lichter im Haus.

Carlisle bezahlt beide Taxis und nun stehen wir vor dem großen Haus.

„Sie haben es dunkel gestrichen", sagt uns Bella, die etwas wehmütig vor ihrem alten Haus steht.

„Als ich hier noch wohnte, war es weiß."

Ihre Stimme klingt etwas traurig, drum drücke ich sie seitlich an mich, während wir Richtung Eingangstür gehen. Reneè und Phil scheinen, unsere Ankunft noch nicht mitbekommen zu haben. Und so wie Bella schaut, will sie auch ungern klingeln, wahrscheinlich, um Nessie nicht zu wecken, falls sie schlafen sollte.

Mir, und auch Bella, sticht noch etwas anderes ins Auge. An der Haustür prangt ein großes hölzernes Schild, auf dem steht:‚Zuhause von Reneè, Phil und Renesmee Dwyer.' In dem Moment zieht sich nicht nur bei Bella, sondern auch bei mir alles zusammen. Dort sollte eigentlich stehen:‚Zuhause von Bella, Edward und Renesmee Cullen.' Bevor meine Wut überhaupt aufsteigen kann, spüre ich, wie Japser mich mit seiner Kraft besänftigt und Esme mir beruhigend ihre Hand auf meine Schulter legt.

Plötzlich löst sich Bella von mir und kramt in ihrer Tasche rum. Ihr Gesicht erhellt sich, als sie findet, was sie sucht. In den Händen hält sie einen Schlüssel.

„Mal schauen, ob er noch passt", sagt sie und steckt den Schlüssel ins Schloss.

Und ohne Probleme macht sie die Tür auf.

Diesmal ist es Bella, die nach meiner Hand greift. Sie ist sicher genauso nervös wie ich und alle anderen. Natürlich ist sie das. Ich bin aber auch gespannt, wie das Haus von innen aussieht, wie meine Tochter aufgewachsen ist.

Gleich, als Bella dir Tür ein wenig aufmacht, springt sie mir förmlich in die Arme, als ein weiß-braunes Woll-Knäul auf sie zu gerast kommt. Es war ein Boxer, der wohl zu Bellas Zeit noch nicht hier lebte. Er beschnupperte uns alle, bis er bei Emmett ankommt und dabei ist, sein Bein anzuheben. Emmett erkennt es und knurrt laut auf. Mit einem Satz rennt der Hund wieder in die Wohnung.

Rosalie verpasst ihrem Mann einen Klaps, muss dabei, wie wir alle, herzhaft lachen.

Wir wollen gerade endlich eintreten, da kommt uns Phil entgegen.

„Ihr habt Emmy als schon kennengelernt", kam es von ihm.

„Emmy?", fragt Emmett.

„Ja. Nessie hat ihn so genannt, als sie 10 war. Sie wollte uns aber nicht verraten, wie sie darauf kam."

Ich blicke mich nur einmal kurz um, zu meinem Bruder, der ein wenig verdattert drein schaut.

„Kommt rein", sagt Phil, der mir, als ich in die Wohnung gehe, einen bösen Blick zu wirft.

Aber nicht nur mir, wie ich merke, auch meiner restlichen Familie begegnet er kühl. Einzig Bella wird von ihm herzlich empfangen. Sie umarmen sich kurz, bevor Bella gleich zum Punkt kommt.

„Wo ist sie?"

„Oben, in deinem alten Zimmer. Reneè ist bei ihr. Das Fieber ist in den letzten Stunden, glaube ich nochmal gestiegen."

„Du glaubst?", fragt Bella energisch.

„Wie gesagt, unser menschlich abgestimmtes Thermometer", das Wort menschlich betont Phil extra deutlich,"reicht nicht mehr aus. Ich habe jedenfalls das Gefühl, sie verbrennt, wenn ich meine Hand auf ihre Stirn lege."

Phils Wut löst sich in totale Besorgnis. Wie es auch bei mir passiert.

Bella schnappt sich nicht meine, sondern Carlisles Hand und rennt die Treppe hinauf. Ihr ist es egal, dass Phil sieht, wie übermenschlich schnell, sie im Obergeschoss ankommt. Sofort folgen wir den Beiden.

Reneè bemerkt nicht, als wir im Türrahmen stehen und Bella sich die Hand vor den Mund schlägt. Zu erschrocken, von dem Bild vor sich. Dort liegt meine Tochter, das Abbild ihrer Mutter. Ihr, für mich, viel zu kurzes Schlafdress durchnässt von Schweiß. Ihr Gesicht gezeichnet von Erschöpfung und bedeckt von Schweißperlen. Mir bricht es das Herz, als ich sie leise wimmern höre.

Bella krallt sich an mir fest. Für einen Moment glaubte ich, sie würde in Ohnmacht fallen, trotz dessen, dass sie ein Vampir ist.

„Mom?", kommt es ganz zaghaft von Bella. Ihre Stimme droht fast, abzubrechen.

Reneè, die neben dem Bett hockte, mit der einen Hand Nessies Hand hielt und mit der anderen versucht, mit einem Lappen Nessie etwas abzukühlen, blickt zu uns auf. Und ihr Blick versetzt uns alle endgültig in Alarmbereitschaft. In ihrem Gesicht konnte ich alles sehen, was ich bei Bella nicht sehen sollte.

Pure Verzweiflung, Angst, Sorge. Ihre Augen blutunterlaufen, vom sicherlich vielen Weinen. Und Augenringe von schlaflosen Nächten.

„Oh Bella."

Als Mutter und Tochter sich sehen, läuft Bella zu Reneè und umarmt sie kurz, aber herzlich, um sich aber dann ganz unserer Tochter zuzuwenden. Carlisle und ich treten ebenfalls ins Zimmer, während die anderen sich etwas im Hintergrund halten, um uns etwas Raum zu lassen.

Carlisle tritt an die linke Seite des Bettes, während ich mich hinter Bella stelle, um ihr Halt zu geben. Doch sie nimmt mich gar nicht wahr, da sie ganz auf Renesmee fokussiert ist. Ganz zaghaft streicht sie ihr über die Wange und ich merke schon daran, wie sie leicht zusammenfährt, wie heiß Renesmee sein muss.

„Sie ist wirklich groß geworden", sagt sie ganz leise.

Reneè und ich können nur schmunzeln. Esme ist mittlerweile auch bei uns und hat sich zu Reneè gesellt, die beiden Mütter umarmen sich wortlos. Im Moment sprechen alle Gesichter für sich. Auch Carlisles, der seine Arzttasche ausgebreitet hat, sieht man auch, ohne dass er etwas sagt, an, dass es nicht gut um Nessie steht. Seine Gedanken geben mir recht.

Er holt ein merkwürdiges Thermometer heraus. Ich denke mir mal, dass es definitiv nicht aus der menschlichen Medizin kommt. Er hält es kurz an ihre Stirn.

_51°C. Das ist nicht gut. _sind seine Gedanken.

Meine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten, was auch Bella bemerkt und sie sofort weiß, dass ich mal wieder mehr weiß als sie.

„Wie hoch?", fragt sie Carlisle in einem strengen Ton, der wohl mir, als auch Carlisle galt.

„51°C."

Renee gibt einen erschrockenen Laut von sich. Ebenso wie Bella, sie sich in meinen Oberschenkel festkrallt.

„Das ist doch nicht möglich", sagt Phil, der wie Alice, Jasper, Emmett und Rosalie, die zwar im Raum stehen, aber einige Meter vom Bett entfernt standen.

Sein Ton gefällt mir absolut nicht. Ich danke ihm für alles, was er getan hat, aber dennoch keinen Grund meine Familie so erniedrigend zu behandeln. Unbekümmert, wie mein Vater nun mal ist, reagiert er nicht auf Phil und untersucht Renesmee weiter.

Blutdruck. _Sehr niedrig._

Puls. _Sehr niedrig._

Atmung. _Flach und langsam._

Augen. _Unerwartet normal._

Das muss ein gutes Zeichen sein. Wenn sie schon, wie von Reneè berichtet, mehrere Tage Fieber hat, sprich, schon so lange in der Verwandlung stecken würde, müssten ihre Augen schon rot sein vor Durst. Eigentlich.

Er macht noch andere merkwürdige Untersuchungen, bleibt diesmal aber völlig gedankenlos, da er weiß, ich lese seine Gedanken.

_Sie verwandelt sich. _denkt er plötzlich.

„Nein!", stoße ich unbeherrscht aus.

Bella weiß sofort, was es bedeutet und bricht auf Renesmee trocken schluchzend zusammen. Meine Geschwister realisieren es ebenso und verlassen betrübt den Raum.

_Wir gehen nach unten ins Wohnzimmer. Wenn ihr uns braucht, ruft uns. _Gibt mir Rosalie zu verstehen. Von Alice und den Jungs bekomme ich ähnliche Gedanken.

„Was ist los?", will Phil energisch wissen.

„Beruhige dich erstmal, Phil", sagt ihm Carlisle ruhig, wie immer.

„Nein! Es geht hier um meine Tochter."

Diesmal kann ich mich nicht zurück halten.

„Sie ist nicht DEINE Tochter."

„Ach ja? Und wer hat sie die letzten 18 Jahre groß gezogen? Ihr das Leben erklärt, sie getröstet, wenn sie traurig war, ihr nach der Schule beim Lernen geholfen? Reneè und ich waren das."

„Phil..", schreitet Reneè ein.

„Sie wird eine von uns", sagt Bella ganz ruhig, dass es mir schon Angst macht.

Phil ist plötzlich ganz sprachlos und ihm, wie auch Reneè, fällt plötzlich die Farbe aus dem Gesicht, dass sie uns schon ganz nah sind.

„Sie ist und wird keine von euch."

Er begreift es einfach nicht.

„Es ist wahr, Phil", kam es diesmal von Esme, die eine schluchzende Reneè in den Armen hielt.

Jasper gibt wieder einiges, um die Atmosphäre in dem Zimmer zu erhellen, aber diesmal ist es schwierig, denn jeder fühlt anders. Phil tobt vor Wut. Esme ist traurig, genau wie Reneè. Carlisle sorgt sich.

_Irgendetwas ist anders. Dies ist keine normale Verwandlung. _Lässt er mich wissen.

„Wir sollten reden", wendet sich Carlisle an Phil.

„Willst du nicht erstmal etwas unternehmen, damit das Fieber sich senkt?", fragt Reneè.

„Ich kann leider nicht viel für sie tun. Sie ja nicht krank."

„Aber kannst du nicht irgendwas tun? Sie leidet jetzt schon seit einigen Tagen. Ich kann mir nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie sie sich quält."

Es scheint wirklich schlimm gewesen zu sein, da Esme arg zu tun hat, um Reneè auf den Beinen zu halten. Phil geht zu ihr und nimmt sie in den Arm.

„Bitte!", fleht sie nochmals mit einem zerreißenden Blick.

Carlisle schüttelt mit dem Kopf, nimmt aber etwas aus seiner Tasche.

„Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, ob es wirkt", sagt er, bevor er ihr eine Spritze in eine Vene von Renesmee jagt.

Ich knurr leise auf, da er mich nicht vorgewarnt hat. Mir hätte er wenigstens sagen können, was es ist.

_Keine Sorge. Das ist nur ein fiebersenkendes Mittel, was bei Renesmee nicht wirken wird. Sie ist kein Mensch. Ich will nur vermeiden, dass Reneè noch mit einem Nervenzusammenbruch ins Krankenhaus kommt._

Ich verstehe. Und so blass, wie Reneè im Moment ist, war es eine gute Idee. Sie macht uns bald Konkurrenz.

„Rose", rufe ich so laut, als würde sie im Zimmer stehen.

Trotzdem ist sie Sekunden später im Zimmer.

„Kannst bei Nessie bleiben? Wir müssen mit Phil und Reneè über alles reden, das sollten wir aber nicht hier in diesem Zimmer tun."

„Ich bleibe bei ihr", ruft Bella dazwischen, bevor Rosalie ‚OK' sagen kann.

Bella blickt mich traurig an. Es macht mich wahnsinnig, sie so leiden zu sehen. Und noch mehr macht es mich fertig, dass ich nichts dagegen tun kann.

„Bella, Schatz. Wir…", beginne ich, doch Rose unterbricht mich.

„Sorg dich nicht, Bella. Ich bleibe bei ihr. Und wenn sich etwas verändert, rufe ich euch und du bist sofort bei ihr. Geh schon", lächelt sie mitfühlend meiner Bella zu.

Ich sehe, wie Bella mit sich kämpft. Sie will Renesmee einfach nicht mehr verlassen, auch wenn es nur einige Meter sind, die sie trennen würden. Helfen tut mir Reneè, die ihre Hand sanft auf Bellas Schulter legt.

„Komm, Kleines. Wir sollten wirklich reden. Ich möchte wissen, was mit Renesmee jetzt passiert und wie es weitergeht."

Bella nickt kläglich. Es ist alles andere als leicht für sie, aber sie gibt Renesmee einen langen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor sie aufsteht und sich in mir vergräbt. Sie ist mit den Nerven am Ende. Ich versuche sie mit sanften Wörtern zu beruhigen, aber selbst das Streichen über ihren schmalen Rücken bringt nicht viel.

Vielleicht kann Jasper mehr bewirken, wenn wir unten im Wohnzimmer sind. Ich schiebe sie an meine Seite, so dass wir Seite an Seite aus dem Zimmer gehen. Doch kurz bevor wir die Treppe erreichen, bleiben wir abrupt stehen.

„Mom?", höre ich eine schwache Stimme.

Erst dachte ich, es wäre Bella, doch ihr schockierter Blick lässt mich wissen, dass sie es nicht war.

„Mom?", klang es diesmal noch schwächer.

Jetzt erkannte ich, zu wem die Stimme gehört.

Meiner Tochter.

TBC

**Please Review!!!**


	4. Schnelle Genesung

_Couchkartoffel_

_DANKE!!!_

_Es wird noch tragischer, glaub mir…. Bella und vor allem Renesmee werden noch einiges verkraften müssen… Aber nicht weinen, OK?_

_Viel Spaß_

Schnelle Genesung

Bellas POV

Es ist schön, wieder in Phoenix zu sein. Aber ich hätte mir bessere Umstände gewünscht. Ich freue mich zwar, Renesmee endlich zu sehen, aber genauso beherrscht mich die Angst. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich verwandelt.

Aber ich habe nicht nur die Angst, dass sie sich verwandeln könnte, sondern, wie sie das alles aufnimmt. Wird sie uns verabscheuen? Wird sie mich, ihre Mutter, dafür hassen, dass sie bei ihrer Großmutter aufwachsen musste und sie all die Jahre angelogen wurde? Das wäre selbst für mich schwer zu akzeptieren.

Durch Phoenix zu fahren, weckt schöne, aber auch unschöne Erinnerungen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich so freue, weil das Ballettstudio abgerissen wurde. Mich würde nicht wundern, wenn Edward da seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Er ist jeden Tag darauf bedacht, mich glücklich zu machen. Darin besteht bei ihm auch, negative Vergangenheit zu löschen.

Und dafür liebe ich ihn so. Ich fühle mich bei ihm geborgen, wohl behütet und geliebt. Mittlerweile kann ich gut auf mich selbst achten, aber mein lieber Gatte lässt sich nicht davon abbringen. Er hatte ja auch bei meinem menschlichen Dasein genug zu tun. Jetzt zählt er es zu seinen ehelichen Pflichten.

Als wir das Haus von Reneè erreichen, bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob wir richtig sind. Das Haus war früher weiß. Aber die kleine Schaukel, die schon in meiner Kindheit im Vorgarten stand, steht noch immer da. Etwas aufpoliert wurde sie. Ob Phil das war?

Im Haus brennt überall Licht. Was mich nicht wundert. Bemerkt hat uns aber dennoch niemand. Klingeln möchte ich auch nicht. Renesmee braucht ihren Schlaf.

Dann zuckt mein nicht schlagendes Herz zusammen. An der Haustür prangt ein großes Willkommensschild im Hause Dwyer. Auch Edward neben mir wird wütend. Aber ruhig Blut Bella, so ist es nun mal. Renesmee ist und bleibt trotzdem eine Cullen.

Ich hole aus meiner Tasche einen Schlüssel, den ich fast ein halbes Jahrhundert nicht benutzt habe. Dennoch passt er. Was mich wundert, da Reneè Weltmeisterin darin ist, Schlüssel zu verlieren. Aber Phil war wahrscheinlich so schlau, mehrere Exemplare von dem Schlüssel nachmachen zu lassen.

Kaum habe ich die Tür nur einen Spalt aufgemacht, läuft mir plötzlich ein Hund entgegen. Würde sagen, dass es ein Boxer ist. Ein niedliches Kerlchen. Allerdings überrascht mich sein hier sein, da Reneè noch nie Hunde mochte und Phil meinem Wunsch nach einem Haustier auch immer sehr mürrisch begegnete. Vielleicht ist es ja nur der Nachbarshund.

Wir müssen allesamt lachen, als der Vierbeiner an Emmett sein Revier markieren will. Emmett verscheucht das arme Tier mit einem lauten Knurren.

Und dann kommt uns auch schon Phil entgegen.

„Ihr habt Emmy also schon kennengelernt", sagt er.

Er hat sich, bis auf einige graue Haare, kaum verändert.

„Emmy?", fragt Emmett.

„Ja. Nessie hat ihn so genannt, als sie zehn war. Sie wollte uns aber nicht verraten, wie sie darauf kam."

Argh. Ich hasse es, wenn sie sie Nessie nennen.

„Kommt rein", sagt Phil, der Edward und den restlichen Cullens einen miesen Blick zuwirft.

Phil umarmt mich zwar herzlich, aber ich will nur eins. Zu meiner Tochter.

„Wo ist sie?"

„Oben, in deinem alten Zimmer. Reneè ist bei ihr. Das Fieber ist in den letzten Stunden, glaube ich, nochmal gestiegen."

„Du glaubst?"

„Wie gesagt, unser menschlich abgestimmtes Thermometer", das Wort menschlich betont Phil extra deutlich, „reicht nicht mehr aus. Ich habe jedenfalls das Gefühl, sie verbrennt, wenn ich meine Hand auf ihre Stirn lege."

Die letzten Worte höre ich kaum noch, da ich mir Carlisle schnappe und die Treppen hoch rase.

Dort liegt sie, in meinem alten Zimmer. In einem viel größeren Bett, wie ich es hatte. Bis auf den Schaukelstuhl, den Reneè damals in mein Zimmer stellte, ist nichts wie früher. Reneè hat uns noch immer nicht gehört, zu angespannt sitzt sie am Bett von Renesmee. Die letzten Tränen noch immer nicht getrocknet.

Renesmee windet sich leicht hin und her. Ihr Gesicht, schweißbedeckt. Trotzdem blüht mein Mutterherz auf. Darauf habe ich so lange gewartet. Beziehungsweise hatte ich fast damit abgeschlossen, sie überhaupt wiedersehen zu können.

„Mom?"

Als sie hoch schaut, durchfährt mich ein noch größerer Schmerz. Das letzte Mal, dass ich Reneè so am Boden gesehen habe, war bei der Trennung von Charlie. Selbst, als sie erfuhr, dass ich ein Vampir bin und wir uns lange nicht sehen werden, war sie gefasster.

„Oh Bella."

Ich laufe auf sie zu und umarme sie stürmisch. Aber nur kurz, da ich mich sofort meiner Tochter widme. Ich habe sie wirklich wieder. Und nichts wird mich mehr von ihr trennen.

Carlisle ist an die linke Seite des Bettes getreten und beginnt, sie zu untersuchen. Ich kann mir nicht verkneifen, zu sagen, wie groß sie doch geworden ist. Das letzte Mal habe ich sie gesehen, da war sie noch ein wehrloser Säugling.

Die Bilder konnten mir nicht das geben, was ich gerade fühle.

Als ich Renesmee über die Wange streiche, spüre ich die Hitze, die sie ausstrahlt. Und als uns Carlisle sagt, wie hoch ihre Temperatur schon ist, wird mir ganz schlecht.

51°C ist nicht menschlich. Dann müsste sie schon tot sein. Ist sie etwa schon ein Vampir? Warum nur?

Phils Aussage ignoriert Carlisle gekonnt. Im Moment geht es mir ebenfalls gehörig gegen den Strich, wie er sich verhält.

Und mal wieder treiben Carlisle und Edward ihr gewohntes Spiel. Ich weiß genau, dass er Edward etwas mitteilt und so wie ich seine Körpersprache deute, nichts Gutes. Als er dann auch noch ein lautes ‚Nein!' knurrt, weiß ich, dass Renesmee schon bald eine von uns sein wird.

Das ist zu viel für mich. Ich wollte doch unbedingt, dass sie wie ein normales Kind aufwächst. Ich lasse mich sachte auf sie fallen und schluchzte, ohne Tränen, in Renesmees Bauch. Was hab ich ihr damit nur angetan? Aber Edward war und ist meine große Liebe. Und ich bin froh, dass Renesmee dabei entstanden ist.

Nur hatte ich nicht mit diesen Folgen gerechnet.

Wage bekomme ich mit, wie Phil hitzig fragt, was los ist und Carlisle ihn versucht zu beruhigen. Was er daraufhin sagt, lässt mich erstarren.

„Sie ist nicht DEINE Tochter", knurrt Edward laut auf.

Aber Phil zeigt keine Angst.

„Ach ja? Und wer hat sie die letzten 18 Jahre groß gezogen? Ihr das Leben erklärt, sie getröstet, wenn sie traurig war, ihr nach der Schule beim lernen geholfen? Reneè und ich waren das."

Und sofort schlägt mein schlechtes Gewissen wieder zu. Das hätten eigentlich Edward und ich tun sollen. Wir sind die Eltern. Ich kann Phils Wut verstehen, dennoch steht es ihm nicht zu, vor uns zu sagen, Renesmee wäre seine Tochter. Er begreift vor lauter Wut wohl nicht, wie weh er mir damit tut.

Reneè versucht zu schlichten, doch bevor es eskaliert, melde ich mich endlich zu Wort. Es geht schließlich um MEINE Tochter.

„Sie wird eine von uns", lass ich ihn wissen.

Das sind natürlich Nachrichten, mit denen sowohl Phil, als auch Reneè nicht gerechnet hat. Dementsprechend werden sie auch kreidebleich. Dennoch tobt Phil.

„Sie ist und wird keine von euch."

Er will es nicht wahrhaben. Ich weiß, Renesmee bedeutet ihm viel, das kann ich mittlerweile schon sagen. Und wie sehr er Vampire hasst, ebenso. Das wird noch eine schwere Geburt.

„Es ist wahr, Phil", sagt plötzlich Esme, die die ganze Zeit über still meine Mutter tröstete.

Ich schaue Carlisle kurz ins Gesicht, als er mal wieder mit Edward ‚spricht', dabei erkenne ich seine irritierte Miene. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Doch bevor ich etwas sagen kann, stößt erst Jasper Kraft auf mich und alle anderen, um uns zu beruhigen und dann übernimmt Carlisle das Wort.

„Wir sollten reden", wendet er sich an Phil.

„Willst du nicht erstmal etwas unternehmen, damit sich das Fieber senkt?", fragt Reneè.

„Ich kann leider nicht viel für sie tun. Sie ist nicht krank."

„Aber kannst du nicht irgendwas tun? Sie leidet jetzt schon seit einigen Tagen. Ich kann mir nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie sie sich quält."

Oh Mom. Es ist schwierig für mich, sie anzublicken. Sie ist so verzweifelt wegen Renesmee und will nicht wahr haben, was vor sich geht.

„Bitte!"

Mit einem Kopfschütteln kramt Carlisle etwas aus seiner Tasche.

„Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass es wirkt", sagt er, bevor er ihr eine Spritze in die Vene jagt.

Edward knurrt leise, als dies geschieht. Mir fällt es auch nicht leicht, zu sehen, wie die Nadel in Renesmees Haut verschwindet. Auch als Vampir sind mir diese Dinger nicht geheuer.

„Rose", ruft Edward unerwartet.

Erst jetzt merke ich, dass Rose und die Anderen nicht mehr im Zimmer sind. Es dauert nicht lange, bis Emmetts wunderschöne Ehefrau bei uns ist.

„Kannst du bei Nessie bleiben? Wir müssen mit Phil und Reneè über alles reden. Das sollten wir aber nicht hier in diesem Zimmer tun."

Was soll das? Ich werde Renesmee nicht mehr aus meinen Augen lassen. Und ich hasse es, wenn er unsere Tochter Nessie nennt.

„Ich bleibe bei ihr", sage ich, bevor Rose antworten kann.

Ich blicke zu meinem Liebsten und lasse ihn sehen, wie mitgenommen ich bin. Aber auch in seinen Augen spiegeln sich einige Gefühle wider, wie Schuldbewusstsein und ebenfalls Traurigkeit.

„Bella, Schatz. Wir…", beginnt er, doch Rose sieht mir direkt in die Augen und spricht.

„Sorg dich nicht, Bella. Ich bleibe bei ihr. Und wenn sich etwas verändert, rufe ich euch und du bist sofort bei ihr. Geh schon", lächelt sie mir zu.

Ich will Renesmee nicht verlassen, auch wenn ich weiß, dass sie bei Rose in guten Händen ist. Aber trotzdem bekomme ich schon beim Gedanken, sie aus meinen Augen zu lassen, Panik.

„Komm, Kleines. Wir sollten wirklich reden. Ich möchte wissen, was mit Renesmee jetzt passiert und wie es weitergeht."

Reneè hat ihre Hand auf meine Schulter gelegt und einfühlsam auf mich eingeredet, wie ich sie noch nie hab reden hören. Ich nicke nur kläglich und gebe meiner schlafenden Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Mit Edward an der Seite verlasse ich mein altes Kinderzimmer. Wir haben kaum die Treppe erreicht, da lässt mich etwas erschaudern.

„Mom?", erkenne ich sofort, dass es von meiner Tochter kommt.

Ich blicke Edward erschrocken an, als wir es nochmal hören.

„Mom?"

Nur diesmal klingt sie noch schwächer.

Reneè läuft zurück ins Zimmer und ist sofort an Renesmees Seite.

„Ich bin hier mein, Schatz."

Ihre Worte lassen mich erneut zusammen zucken. Aber, als sie wieder aufsteht und sich mit einem Lächeln vor mich stellt, verwirrt sie mich.

„Sie schläft. Und wie du, redet sie im Schlaf."

Edward neben mir lacht leise. Und auch ich kann endlich wieder lächeln. Sie hat also noch mehr von mir, als nur mein Aussehen. Dass das nicht gerade eine positive Eigenschaft ist, kann mir herzlich egal sein.

Nachdem wir uns vergewissert haben, dass Rensmee wirklich schläft, gehen wir gemeinsam nach unten ins Wohnzimmer, wo wir auf Alice, Emmett und Jasper treffen. Alle drei machten ein eben so betrübtes Gesicht, wie alle in diesem Haus. Selbst Emmett, der sonst in jeder noch brisanten Situation einen Scherz macht, schweigt.

„Ich mach uns einen Kaffee", sagt Phil zu Reneè und wendet sich dann an uns.

„Wollt ihr…?", aber schnell fällt ihm wieder ein, dass wir nicht essen und nicht trinken.

Wir setzen uns alle in das sehr gemütlich eingerichtete Wohnzimmer, was trotz des nicht mehr ganz so jungen Alters Reneès und Phils, sehr modisch eingerichtet ist. Ich kann gar nicht aufhören, mich umzusehen, was auch meiner Mom auffällt.

„Renesmee hat es vor einem Jahr eingerichtet. Sie fand das alte Wohnzimmer zu… Wie sagte sie?"

„Schnöde", hilft Phil ihr auf die Sprünge und überreicht seiner Frau eine Tasse, gefolgt von einem liebevollen Kuss.

Es ist für mich nichts Neues, aber es tut gut, zu sehen, dass selbst nach diesen vielen Jahren, ihre Liebe weiterhin so blüht. Alice, Rosalie und Esme scheinen die gleichen Gedanken zu haben, da ich aus dem Augenwinkel sehen kann, wie sie vor sich her grinsen.

Dann fallen wir erstmal ins Schweigen. Jeder macht sich so seine Gedanken. Ich natürlich auch. Wobei ich mich schon festgelegt habe. Renesmee kommt mit uns. Es gibt eigentlich keine andere Lösung. Sie kann als Vampir nicht weiter bei Reneè leben, so ungern ich sie aus ihrem aktuellen Leben auch reiße.

Sie wird es verstehen. Edward und ich sind beide sehr verständnisvoll. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir das auch an Renesmee weiter gegeben haben. Zumindest hoffe ich, dass sie es versteht.

Gerade, als Carlisle etwas sagen will, klingelt ein Telefon.

„Das ist sicher Scott. Er macht sich Sorgen", sagt Reneè und greift nach dem Telefon, was auf dem Wohnzimmertisch liegt.

Nach ihrem verkrampften Gesichtsausdruck, den sie auflegt, als sie aufs Display schaut, ist es wirklich Renesmees Freund.

„Hi Scott."

_„Hi Mrs. Dwyer. __Kann ich mit Renesmee sprechen?", _kann ich ihn, dank meines Vampirgehörs hören.

„Tut mir Leid, Scott. Es geht ihr noch nicht besser. Sie schläft im Moment."

Ein wehleidiges Seufzen ist zu hören. Er scheint, enttäuscht zu sein.

„_Meinen sie nicht, es ist besser, sie in ein Krankenhaus zu bringen?"_

„Glaub mir Scott, wenn es nötig wäre, hätte ich sie längst in ein Krankenhaus gebracht."

Als Reneè das sagt, schaut sie grimmig zu Edward. Sie versteht es also immer noch nicht, dass eine Klinik alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde.

„Außerdem haben wir einen Arzt hier. Sie ist in guten Händen, Scott."

Ich habe das Gefühl, es fiel ihr schwer, es zu sagen.

„_Oh. OK. Richten sie ihr bitte Gute Besserung aus und dass sie mich anrufen soll, wenn sie kann."_

„Mach ich, Scott. Grüß deine Eltern von mir."

_„Wird erledigt. Ein Gruß auch an den Coach. Bye, Mrs. Dwyer."_

„Bye. Scott."

„Coach?", frage ich Reneè, als sie das Telefon wieder auf den Tisch legt.

„Ich trainiere das Baseball Team an Nessies Schule", antwortet Phil für Reneè.

„Dann kennst du diesen Scott also?", fragt Edward misstrauisch.

„Er ist ein guter Junge", sagt Reneè lauter, als gewollt.

„Scott behandelt Renesmee wie eine Lady. Es beschützt sie und bringt sie nie in Gefahr."

Das war definitiv ein Seitenhieb an Edward, der, an seinem schmerzenden Gesicht zu erkennen, gesessen hat.

„Mom!", schreite ich ein.

„Ich denke, dass haben wir durch. Ich habe mich damals für Edward entschieden, obwohl ich die Gefahr kannte."

„Gut, aber dann verurteilt Scott nicht, bevor ihr ihn überhaupt kennenlernen konntet. Renesmee liebt ihn."

„Lieben? Ist sie dafür nicht etwas zu jung?", mischt sich Edward ein.

Daraufhin lacht Reneè hysterisch und ich merke, dass dieses Lachen voller Sarkasmus steckt.

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du und Bella 17 wart, als ihr euch ineinander verliebt habt. Dass Bella 18 war, als ihr geheiratet habt. Dass sie nicht mal 19 war, als sie Renesmee bekam? Erzähl mir nicht, sie sei zu jung, um jemanden zu lieben."

„Mom!"

Mir gefällt nicht, in was für einen Ton sie mit Edward redet. Das hat er nicht verdient.

„Schon gut, Bella. Sie hat ja recht. Aber du musst auch verstehen, Reneè, dass sie nun mal unsere Tochter ist und ich nur sicher gehen will, dass sie nicht in Gefahr schwebt."

„Wir haben die letzten 18 Jahre Renesmee wie unsere Tochter aufgezogen. Sie ist für mich, wie eine eigeneTochter. Meinst du nicht, dass ich ebenfalls darauf bedacht bin, sie nicht in Gefahr kommen zu lassen? Das ich nicht stundenlange Gespräche mit Scott führte, um ihm klar zu machen, dass er nicht den nächsten Tag erlebt, wenn er Renesmee auch nur ansatzweise weh tut? Wenn ihr das von uns denkt, wie konntet ihr uns dann EURE Tochter anvertrauen?"

Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber Phil hat vollkommen recht. Natürlich würden er und Reneè alles tun, um sie zu schützen. Das saß auch erstmal. Alle schauten betrübt zu Boden.

„Entschuldige, Phil, dass ich daran gezweifelt hab, dass du Renesmee nicht genügend beschützt. Es ist sehr schwer für mich, da ich, was Bella und Renesmee betrifft, sehr beschützend bin."

Das war mein Edward, wie ich ihn liebe. Er weiß genau, wann es Zeit ist, nachzugeben und zu akzeptieren, wenn er im Unrecht ist. Fast immer.

„Entschuldigung angenommen", sagt Phil und reicht Edward die Hand.

Wäre das geklärt.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragt Alice und brachte uns wieder darauf, über was wir eigentlich reden wollten.

Alle blicken sich zu Carlisle um, in Erwartung einer Erklärung. Doch zum ersten Mal sehe ich Unsicherheit in dem, sonst so für alles eine Antwort habenden, Doktor.

„Noch müssen wir erstmal abwarten. Ihre Verwandlung gibt mir Rätsel auf. Sie zeigt zwar Symptome an, wie das Fieber und die typische Änderung ihrer Vitalzeichen, dennoch ist einiges anders. Sie scheint, keine Schmerzen zu verspüren."

Jeder im Raum, bis auf Phil und Reneè, wissen, was er meint, da die Verwandlung äußerst schmerzhaft ist. Schmerzen, die ein Mensch nicht ertragen könnte.

„Ihre Augen zeigen auch keine typischen Anzeichen. Sie müssten rot sein, aber ich habe eher das Gefühl, dass ihre braunen Augen noch kräftiger leuchten."

„Das stimmt", wirft Reneè ein, der das wohl auch aufgefallen war.

„Kann es dann nicht sein, dass sie doch einfach nur krank ist?", fragt Phil voller Hoffnung, doch Carlisle zerschmettert seine Hoffnung mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Ihr Körper hat begonnen, sich zu verändern. Ich konnte spüren, wie ihr Muskeln wachsen."

Ich kam irgendwie immer besser mit dem Gedanken klar, dass Renesmee bald eine von uns ist. Es würde bedeuten, dass sie bei mir bleiben kann. Und das ist alles, was ich mir wünsche.

„Das heißt, wenn Renesmee eine von euch ist, werdet ihr sie mitnehmen? Wir werden sie nie wieder sehen?", fragt Reneè unter Tränen.

Es tut mir so Leid, Reneè. Ich stehe auf und setze mich neben sie. Selbstverständlich zieht sie mich in ihre Arme und ich fühle mich wie früher, als ich noch in Phoenix lebte. Mit entschuldigender Miene schaue ich sie an, bevor sie mich erneut an sich ran zieht und in meine Schulter schluchzt.

„Wir müssen abwarten, Reneè. Die erste Zeit muss sie definitiv an einem anderen Ort, da es zu gefährlich ist. Jung-Vampire haben einen unbändigen Durst nach Menschenblut und sind unberechenbar in ihren Handlungen."

„Nessie würde uns nie etwas antun."

„Reneè lass mich erklären. Als ich Bella damals kennenlernte, war ich sofort verliebt. Nie würde mir in den Sinn kommen, ihr etwas anzutun. Aber der Vampir in mir dürstete immer nach ihrem Blut. Ich musste mich noch nie in meinem Leben so beherrschen. Es war schwer, im selben Raum mit ihr zu sein, oder darüber nachzudenken, wie ich sie am besten töte, um an ihr Blut zu kommen.

Und ich bin seit über 100 Jahren ein Vampir. Bei Jung-Vampiren gibt es keine Selbstbeherrschung. Sie wissen nicht, was richtig oder falsch ist. Das ist ihnen egal."

Reneè schluckt schwer, doch genau so ist es leider.

„Aber Bella war doch auch nicht so", warf Phil ein.

„Das stimmt", sagte Esme.

„Vielleicht hat Renesmee es mit ihrer Mutter gemeinsam."

„Dennoch wird sie nicht unter so vielen Menschen leben können. Es war schwer für mich, als ich Charlie das erste Mal begegnete. Und noch schwerer war es, als mehrere Menschen um mich waren. Selbst heute muss ich mich beherrschen. Renesmee wird es genauso gehen, Mom. Aber das heißt nicht, dass du sie nie wieder sehen wirst. Das kann ich dir nicht antun", ließ ich sie wissen.

„Hat Renesmee auch ein Wort dabei mitzureden? Ich meine, es geht um sie. Sie hat sich extra ein College in Phoenix ausgesucht, weil sie nicht weg möchte", kam es von Phil.

So kommen wir nicht weiter. Und das bemerkte auch Carlisle.

„Wir sollten jetzt erstmal von Moment zu Moment denken. Aber zuerst sollten wir vom Schlimmsten ausgehen, um nichts zu riskieren. Phil, Reneè, das war vor allem für euch gedacht. Uns kann sie nicht viel antun, euch schon. Auch, wenn sie ein noch so liebes Kind ist. Es ist nur zu eurer Sicherheit."

„Ihr schmeißt uns doch jetzt nicht aus unserem Haus?", fragt Phil entsetzt.

Manchmal ist Phil einfach zum Schießen. Aber genau aus diesem Grund liebt Reneè ihn so sehr. Obwohl mich die Scheidung meiner Eltern sehr getroffen hatte, finde ich, dass Reneè und Phil ein wundervolles Paar sind.

„Nein Phil. Das würden wir uns nicht erlauben. Wir werden nur dafür sorgen, dass Renesmee euch nichts antun kann. Also habt Obacht wenn sie wieder aufwacht. Sie wird nicht dieselbe sein, wie ihr sie kennt. Alles wird sich ändern."

Phils Blick verfinstert sich, während Reneè in meine Schulter schluchzt. Das ist ein harter Schlag, für beide. Während es für mich einen Neuanfang bedeutet. Trotzdem herrscht in mir weiter die Angst, wie Renesmee auf die Tatsache reagieren wird, dass sie meine Tochter ist und 18 Jahre dachte, bei ihren Eltern zu leben und nicht bei ihren Großeltern.

Wie würde ich reagieren? Ich kann es mir gar nicht ausmalen.

Plötzlich schaut Jasper merkwürdig in unsere Runde, und bevor er etwas sagen kann, hören wir von oben Stimmen.

„_Wer bist du?"_

War das etwa Renesmees Stimme?

„_Ich bin Rosalie."_

„_Und was machst du hier?"_

„_Das erkläre ich dir am besten, mit allen Anderen. Sie warten im Wohnzimmer."_

„_Die Anderen?"_

„_Komm, Renesmee. Sie warten unten. Dann wird sich alles aufklären."_

„Woher kennst du meinen Namen?"

„_Ich war bei deiner Geburt dabei und habe mich um dich gekümmert, als es deiner Mutter noch nicht so gut ging."_

„_Oh. OK."_

In mir steigt plötzlich Panik auf. Endlich kommt der Augenblick, dass Renesmee mir gegenübertreten wird. Jasper versucht ein wenig, mich zu beruhigen, aber ich bin nicht die Einzige, die seine Beruhigung braucht.

„Sie ist wach und kommt gleich mit Rosalie runter", sagt Edward, der wohl Rosalies Gedanken gelesen hat.

Carlisle und Emmett machen sich bereit, für den Fall, dass Renesmee Reneè oder Phil angreifen will. Alice, Esme und Jasper sind ebenfalls in Alarmbereitschaft. Ich sitze nur steif da und warte auf den Moment, dass sie die Treppen hinunter kommt.

Ich setzte mich wieder zu Edward, wobei er mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zuwirft. Und es hilft. Mit ihm an der Seite weiß ich, dass alles gut gehen wird.

TBC

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. Böses Erwachen

_Hey Leutz… Weiter geht's…_

_Couchkartoffel_

_THX again.. Und es wird noch spannender… Muhaa.. xD_

_Immer schön dran bleiben…_

_juna_

_Danke!!! Das ist für dich ein Cliffie? Oh dann halt dich besser fest, wenn einer meiner richtigen Cliffhanger kommt.. *devil-grin*_

_Ups.. Wollt dich jetzt nicht zum spoilern bringen, aber es freut mich trotzdem…_

Böses Erwachen

Bellas POV

Mir bleibt die Luft weg, als ich die ersten Schritte auf der Treppe höre. Ich sitze perfekt, da mein Blick genau auf die Treppe gerichtet ist. Kaum sehe ich zwei paar Beine, schlucke ich schwer. Warum bin ich nur so nervös? Sie ist doch meine Tochter.

Die, die ich 18 Jahre nicht gesehen habe und nichts von mir weiß.

Als dann ihr ganzes Abbild zum Vorschein kommt, ergreift mich die Freude und ein breites Lächeln bildet sich auf meinem Gesicht. Die Angst, verflogen, wohin auch immer. Edward neben mir geht es ähnlich, ich kann es spüren. Alle Anderen sind in Alarmbereitschaft.

Rosalie hält Renesmee am Arm. Sicher zur Unterstützung, aber auch als Sicherheit. Nur, wenn Renesmee wirklich reagiert, wie ein typischer neuer Vampir, würde auch dieser Griff nichts nutzen. Braucht es aber auch nicht. Renesmee sieht nicht danach aus, als würde sie sich in jeden Moment auf jemanden stürzen.

Sie bleibt am Treppenende stehen und nimmt erstmal alles auf, was sich vor ihr bietet. Rosalie stützt sie noch immer. Renesmees andere Hand hält sich am Gelände der Treppe fest. Sie scheint noch ziemlich schwach zu sein.

Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt schon wach ist. Schließlich war sie noch vor einer halben Stunde im Fieberdelirium. Wie ist das möglich?

„Mom?", sagt sie schwach.

Ich wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen und hätte sie in meine Arme geschlossen. Aber sie schaut schon so verängstigt, das würde sie nur noch mehr ängstigen, zumal Reneè ihrerseits aufspringt und auf Renesmee zu geht.

„Schatz, wie fühlst du dich?"

„Besser. Wer sind diese Leute?"

Reneè lächelt meiner Tochter liebevoll zu und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Das wirst du gleich erfahren. Setzt dich erstmal, mein Kind."

Renesmee nimmt mit Reneè neben Phil Platz, der uns gegenüber sitzt. Allerdings steht Phil prompt auf und schaut Renesmee fragend an.

„Hast du Hunger, Schatz?"

Wow. Ich bin überrascht. So habe ich ihn nicht in Erinnerung. Er war immer nett und zuvorkommend, aber Schatz hat er zu mir nie gesagt. Aber es bedeutet ja was Gutes.

„Nur Durst."

Sofort blicken wir alle geschockt auf Renesmee. Emmett und Japser waren bereit, einzugreifen.

„Was ist denn los? Warum seid ihr alle so angespannt? Hab ich in meinem Fieberwahn was Dummes angestellt?"

Sie schaut richtig verzweifelt und verängstigt. Und das haben wir ausgelöst. Ich hab den Drang zu schreien, aber ich schlucke es runter.

„Nein, hast du nicht. Was möchtest du?", fragt Phil.

Ich merke, wie er sich extrem anstrengen muss, um seine Wut vor Renesmee zu verbergen.

„Einen Saft bitte Dad. Vielleicht auch ein Sandwich?", schaut sie ihn mit blinzelnden Augen an.

Edward greift nach meiner Hand, als Renesmee Phil Dad nennt. Mir läuft auch einen Schauer über den Rücken. Das war alles so falsch, aber leider doch für Renesmee alles richtig.

„Alles, was du willst, mein Schatz", sagt Phil und drückt Renesmee demonstrativ einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Das knurrende Geräusch kam von Edward, der Phil am liebsten den Kopf abreißen würde. Renesmee hörte es natürlich, konnte es aber nicht zuordnen.

„Wo ist Emmy, Mom?"

„Er ist im Garten. Er war etwas nervös bei den vielen Gästen."

„Kann ich ihn rein holen?", richtet sie die Frage an uns.

Wir nicken alle samt, bis auf Emmett. Mittlerweile hat sich unsere Alarmbereitschaft gelockert. Sie scheint kein Verlangen nach Blut zu haben. Noch nicht.

Als Renesmee aufsteht, sackt sie auch gleich wieder zurück ins kleine Sofa.

„Alles OK, Schatz?", fragt Reneè.

Renesmee nickt nur, während Carlisle an ihre Seite tritt.

„Mir ist nur etwas schwindelig", sagt sie noch und schaut Carlisle argwöhnisch an.

„Du hast viel Flüssigkeit verloren und musst jetzt ordentlich trinken. Dann geht das schon bald vorbei", lächelt er ihr zu.

„Sind sie Arzt oder so?"

„Ja. Dr. Carlsile Cullen."

„Oh. Äh…. Cooler Name."

Wir grinsen alle und ich bin froh, dass die Stimmung sich etwas lockert. Während Reneè aufsteht und Emmy rein lässt, untersucht Carlisle nochmal Renesmee.

„Und Doc, werd ich es überleben?", lacht sie und bringt erneut alle ins Schmunzeln.

Meine Tochter hat Humor, das gefällt mir. Sie ist auch viel offener als ich bin.

Ehe wir uns versehen, kommt der Hund ins Wohnzimmer geschossen, nicht wie erwartet auf Renesmee zu, sondern auf Emmett und fängt laut an zu bellen. Diesmal lässt sich der Hund nicht von Emmetts Knurren einschüchtern und knurrt seinerseits.

„EMMY!"

Wie auf Kommando schaut der Boxer zu Renesmee, wie wir alle, da ihr Ton sehr energisch war. Hund und Mensch, oder viel mehr Halb-Vampir sahen sich tief in die Augen. Es war seltsam, als würden sie miteinander kommunizieren. Nach einer Minute zog Emmy den Schwanz ein und trottete mit gesenktem Kopf zu Renesmee. Er legte den Kopf auf Renesmees Schoß und schaute sie flehend an.

„Aww. Du weißt genau, wie du mich kriegst, mein Kleiner", sagt sie noch lachend, als sie den Hund ordentlich knuddelt.

Es erweicht wirklich mein Herz, sie losgelöst zu sehen. Macht es mir aber auch schwerer, sie aus diesem Leben zu reißen.

Phil kam zurück und reichte Renesmee ihr Sandwich und ein großes Glas Saft, was sie in einem Zug leert. Wir warten, wie sie auf das Getränk reagiert, finden wir Vampire menschliches Essen einfach nur widerlich. Aber nicht so Renesmee. Man kann in ihrem Gesicht erkennen, wie gut der Saft tat.

Wir lassen sie erstmal in Ruhe essen, bevor wir mit den schockierenden Nachrichten kommen. Aber Emmett konnte es nicht abwarten.

„Warum hast du deinen Hund Emmy genannt?", will er wissen.

Ehrlich gesagt bin ich ebenso wie er auf die Antwort gespannt. Renesmee schluckt ihren Bissen runter, um Emmetts Frage zu beantworten.

„Du darfst fragen. Auch wenn ich nicht mal eure Namen weiß", sagt sie ernst und schaut uns etwas vorwurfsvoll an.

„Entschuldige. Das war wirklich sehr unhöflich von uns", schreitet Carlisle ein.

Carlisle stellt uns einer nach dem anderen vor. Nur mit den Vornamen, um noch nichts weiter zu verraten. Dennoch sehe ich eine Regung in Renesmees Augen, die ich nicht deuten kann.

„Und das hier, der dich so neugierig ausfragt, ist Emmett", stellte er unseren Kraftprotz vor.

„Das ist ja witzig. Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum Emmy so auf dich reagiert. Ich hatte vor vielen Jahren mal einen Traum. Dort hatte ich einen großen Bruder, namens Emmett. Da ich aber keinen Bruder habe, bekam mein Hund den Namen. Wobei Emmy nur die Kurzform ist", berichtet sie uns.

Wird sie etwa nervös? Zumindest rutscht sie auf dem Sofa merklich hin und her. Ihr angebissenes Sandwich stellt sie auf den Tisch und massiert sich die Schläfen.

„Kopfschmerzen?", fragt Carlisle.

„Ja. Es ist mehr wie ein Stechen. Es kam ganz plötzlich", antwortet sie mit geschlossenen Augen.

Carlisle, der bei Renesmee steht, dreht sich zu Edward um und vermittelt ihm sicher etwas über seine Gedanken. Danach blickt er zu Japser und Alice und schüttelt den Kopf. Was? Ach so. Ich verstehe. Sicher haben alle drei ihre Kräfte an Renesmee angewandt.

„Es ist weg", sagt Renesmee plötzlich.

Wir blicken uns alle irritiert an. Renesmees Verwandlung ist wirklich fern ab von dem, was wir kennen.

Ich schaue zu Edward und frage ihn: „Kannst du..?"

Noch, bevor ich es ausgesprochen habe, verneint er mit Kopfschütteln. Ebenso wie Jasper und Alice, als ich zu ihnen schaue.

„Mag mir jetzt vielleicht mal jemand erklären, was hier vor sich geht? Es ist schließlich nicht normal, dass ein Arzt gleich sein ganzes Personal mit bringt. Und ihr seht auch nicht gerade alt genug aus, als würdet ihr schon arbeiten", fordert Renesmee recht forsch.

„Wir sollten ihr es endlich erzählen", sage ich und schau direkt in Renesmees rehbraune Augen.

„Was erzählen? Bist du sowas wie eine Schwester?"

Ihr ist unsere Ähnlichkeit also nicht entgangen. Dabei kann ich sogar noch schmunzeln. Aber das vergeht mir schnell.

„Nein, nicht deine Schwester", sage ich ernst.

Auch ihr Lächeln verschwindet, als sie merkt, dass es dennoch etwas mit der Familie zu tun hat. Edward drückt meine Hand, um mir Halt zu geben, für die nächsten Worte.

„Ich bin deine Mutter."

„Bitte was?", fragt sie entsetzt.

„Ich bin deine Mutter."

„Ja, klar", trieft sie vor Sarkasmus.

Mir brennen die Augen, so sehr drängt es mich zu weinen. Im Raum herrscht vollkommene Stille. Keiner der anderen vermochte etwas zu sagen und wartet auf Renesmees weitere Reaktion.

„Ich bin noch im Fieberdelirium, oder? Das ist alles nur ein Traum."

„Nein", greift Reneè jetzt ein.

„Bella ist deine Mutter", sagt sie unter Tränen.

„Was? Wie soll das möglich sein, Mom. Sie ist doch genau so alt wie ich."

„Meine Gestalt mag so aussehen, als wäre ich sie so alt wie du, dennoch bin ich viel älter."

„Bist du in einen Jungbrunnen gefallen, oder wie?"

Ihre harschen Worte schmerzen. Erst recht, als sie sich aus der geborgenen Umgebung Phils und Reneè pellt, um aufzustehen.

„Kein Jungbrunnen."

„Was dann?"

„Setzt dich bitte. Das ist eine längere Geschichte."

„Nein, Danke. Ich stehe lieber."

„Du bist noch geschwächt, bitte."

Mein Flehen hilft. Sie setzt sich wieder, allerdings nicht zu Phil und Reneè, sondern auf einen freien Hocker. Ihre harte Reaktion macht es mir wirklich nicht leicht, aber was habe ich mir vorgestellt? Dass sie alles mir nichts dir nichts aufnimmt?

„Vor zirka 20 Jahren bin ich nach Forks gezogen, weil ich meiner Mutter Reneè und ihrem neuen Mann Phil etwas Zweisamkeit schenken wollte."

Erst sah Renesmee mich geschockt an und dann zu Reneè und Phil. Reneè streckte ihre Hand aus, doch Renesmee weicht ihr aus.

„Dort in Forks lebte ich bei meinem Dad Charlie, deinem Großvater."

Erneut zuckt sie zusammen. Mehr möchte ich ihr im Moment eigentlich nicht zumuten. Das ist genug, für ein ganzes Leben. Aber besser, sie weiß endlich alles, bevor wir sie später nochmal schocken.

„In der High School lernte ich diesen geheimnisvollen Jungen kennen. Ich war so fasziniert von ihm, dass ich nicht merkte, in welcher Gefahr ich bei ihm schwebe. Dass er mich aber gleichzeitig genauso anziehend fand, wusste ich ebenso wenig. So nach und nach, entdeckte ich weitere Merkwürdigkeiten an ihm. Seine Augen wechselten die Farbe, seine Haut eiskalt, er war so schnell und geschickt. Bis ich wusste, er ist ein Vampir."

Keine Sekunde weiche ich von Renesmees Blick, während mir Edward unterstützend die Hand drückt. Ich bin froh, dass Renesmee mich diesmal nicht unterbricht. Gleichzeitig irritiert es mich. Sie reagiert jetzt anders, als ich es erwartet habe. Gefasst, aber dennoch geschockt.

„Wir haben uns ineinander verliebt."

Dabei sehe ich Edward so verliebt an, wie am ersten Tag. Dafür bekomme ich einen Kuss auf die Stirn, den selbst meine Mom einem Lächeln nicht verwehren kann.

„Wir haben geheiratet und… Na du weißt schon. Eins kommt zum anderen."

Bin ich froh, dass man mir meine Verlegenheit nicht mehr ansehen kann. Das übernimmt Renesmee stattdessen für mich.

„Als ich mit dir schwanger war, gab es einige Komplikationen, deshalb musste mich dein Vater verwandeln und ich wurde zum Vampir. Du hingegen zeigtest keine Anzeichen, dass du ein Vampir bist. Schnell fand Carlisle heraus, dass du zum größten Teil ein Mensch bist."

Dass lasse ich Renesmee erstmal aufnehmen, aber ihr Gesicht zeigt mir, dass sie schon bereit für alles ist. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, sie hat diese Worte schon geahnt.

Sie fasst sich erneut schmerzverzerrt an die Stirn, weil Edward sicher gleiches denkt und versucht ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Aber anscheinend schafft er es nicht und löst bei ihr Kopfschmerzen aus.

„Dadurch, dass durch deine Adern menschliches Blut floss, warst du in zu großer Gefahr, um bei uns zu leben. Deswegen befanden wir es für sicherer, dass du bei Reneè und Phil aufwächst, um ein menschliches Leben führen zu können."

Geschafft, aber damit ist noch lange nicht alles hinter mir, da Renesmee auf jeden Fall was dazu sagen wird. Ihr Gesicht ist mittlerweile knallrot, aber nun aus Wut.

„Floss?", fragt sie.

„Was meinst du?"

„Du hast gesagt, durch meine Adern floss menschliches Blut", sagt sie mit immer lauter werdender Stimme.

Ich bringe es einfach nicht übers Herz, es ihr zu sagen. Mit einem Blick zu Edward, bitte ich ihn, es unsere Tochter zu sagen. Er nickt mir lächelnd zu, aber ich kann in seinen dunklen Augen erkennen, wie auch ihn das alles mitnimmt.

Er steht auf und geht auf Renesmee zu, die ängstlich etwas nach hinten rückt. Doch Edward zeigt, indem er vor ihr in die Knie geht, dass sie keine Angst haben muss.

„Das Fieber, was du die letzten Tage hattest, war keine Krankheit, es war ein Symptom von vielen, dass du eine von uns wirst. Ein Vampir."

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen springt Renesmee auf und entfernt sich einige Meter von Edward. Tränen sprießen aus ihren Augen und ihre Lippen beben, in Erwartung des ersten Schluchzens.

„Das ist nicht wahr. Ihr verkohlt mich doch. Das ist alles nicht wahr. Mom? Dad?", wendet sie sich an Phil und Reneè, doch die senken beide betrübt ihr Köpfe und geben Renesmee so ihre Antwort.

In Vampirgeschwindigkeit bin ich an ihrer Seite, um ihr zu zeigen, dass es kein Scherz ist. Ich hätte es vielleicht lassen sollen, da sie mich jetzt noch verängstigter ansieht.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, aber es ist alles wahr."

Allerdings will mir Renesmee wohl nicht glauben, denn sie schüttelt vehement den Kopf. Ihre Wangen bedeckt mit Tränen, die ich ihr am liebsten wegstreichen würde, aber als ich meine Hand zu ihr strecke, weicht sie mir aus. Diese Abneigung bricht mir das Herz und Edward spürt es, genauso wie Jasper, der versucht mich aufrecht zu halten.

Aber im Moment sind bei mir seine Kräfte nutzlos. Zu tief sitzt der Schmerz.

„Ich.. Ich geh auf mein Zimmer", sagt sie und dreht sich um zum Gehen.

„Warte bitte Renesmee. Lass uns reden", versucht Edward sie erst mit Worten aufzuhalten.

Doch sie geht weiter, rechnet aber nicht damit, dass Edward ihre Hand greift. Was dann passiert, jagt mir Angst ein. Eigentlich wollte Renesmee sich nur aus dem Griff von Edward befreien. Doch der landet mit einem Satz in der gegenüberliegenden Kommode.

Entsetzt schlägt sich Renesmee die Hand vors Gesicht, während wir sie ebenso entsetzt anstarren. Edward, der nur durch den Schock, nicht gleich wieder aufstand, kommt wieder zu uns. Renesmee versucht rückwärts zu flüchten, da sie wohl Angst hat, Edward würde sich jetzt rächen.

Als er es merkt, bleibt er stehen und lächelt sie liebevoll an.

„Hab keine Angst Renesmee. Ich würde dir nie etwas antun. Meiner eigenen Tochter könnte ich doch kein Haar krümmen."

Sie zuckt zusammen, als Edward das Wort Tochter sagt, entspannt sich aber wieder.

„Ich geh auf mein Zimmer. Das muss ich erstmal verarbeiten", sagt sie und geht langsam die Treppe hoch, in Angst, sie könnte etwas zerstören.

Mein ganzer Körper schmerzt, als könnte ich wie Jasper das Leid meiner Tochter fühlen. Aber es braucht nicht seine Fähigkeit, um zu wissen, was sie im Moment spürt. Ich schaue in Edwards Augen, die genauso schmerzvoll auf mich zurückblicken.

Als er mich zu sich ran zieht und seine Arme um mich schlingt, lasse ich mich fallen. Seine Nähe brauche ich jetzt mehr, als ein Mensch die Luft zum Atmen. Aber ich bin erleichtert, dass sie jetzt alles weiß. Und ich muss zugeben, dass sie es relativ gut aufgenommen hat.

„Ich hab's mir schlimmer vorgestellt", durchbricht Emmett die unangenehme Stille.

Wie auf Kommando schallt von oben Musik runter. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Jugend noch immer auf Evanescence steht, wenn man wütend ist. Wir können unten im Wohnzimmer jedenfalls jedes Wort verstehen, was die Sängerin der Gruppe singt.

Etwas lethargisch bringt mich Edward wieder zurück zum Sofa und zieht mich auf seinen Schoß. Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in seine Schulter und versuche selbst erstmal, das Geschehene zu verarbeiten.

„Konntest du etwas sehen, Alice?", höre ich Edward fragen.

„Nein, nichts. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie mich nicht reinlassen", antwortet Alice, in deren Stimme ich die gleiche Niedergeschlagenheit höre, wie ich sie spüre.

„Jasper?"

„Ebenso. Es war wie bei Bella, wenn sie mich abblockt, aber irgendwie anders."

„Dann gehe ich mal davon aus, dass du genauso wenig ihre Gedanken lesen kannst", kommt nun von Rosalie.

„Nein. Und es macht mich noch verrückter, als bei ihrer Mutter", sagt er verbissen, drückt mir aber dennoch einen Kuss aufs Haar.

„Also können wir davon ausgehen, dass sie dieselbe Kraft hat wie Bella", fügt Carlisle zusammen.

„Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie nichts davon weiß. Sie hat ihre Fähigkeit nicht angewendet. Es fühlte sich so an, als wenn ihr Gehirn auf ihre Angst reagierte und zum Schutz diese Kraft ausgelöst hat", sagt Edward und so langsam kann ich mir auch einen Reim drauf machen.

„Deshalb wohl auch die Kopfschmerzen. Sie kennt es einfach noch nicht", schlussfolgert Carlisle.

„Kraft hat sie jedenfalls ne Menge", freut sich Emmett und wir sehen gemeinsam auf die zertrümmerte Kommode.

„Ist das normal, diese Kraft?", fragt Phil, für mich überraschend in einem ruhigen Ton.

„Das war noch gar nichts Phil. Neue Vampire verfügen über unsagbar starke Kräfte. Aber das gefährliche ist, dass sie sie noch nicht ganz unter Kontrolle haben. Das ist ein Grund, warum sie bei uns sein muss", antwortet Carlisle so beruhigend wie möglich.

Als Phil dann auch noch zustimmend nickt, bin ich völlig erstaunt. Er scheint begriffen zu haben, dass es keinen anderen Ausweg gibt und wir ebenfalls nur das Beste für Renesmee wollen.

Reneè hingegen, kann nicht aufhören zu weinen. Und es schmerzt mir, zu wissen, dass ich ihr diesen Schmerz zugefügt habe. Hätte ich Renesmee nicht in ihre Obhut gegeben, würde sie jetzt nicht so am Ende sein. Ich bereue es aber dennoch nicht, da sie sich wirklich gut um Renesmee gekümmert hat und aus ihr ein wundervoller Mensch geworden ist.

Renesmee scheint mir ein aufgeschlossenes, frohes Mädchen zu sein. Hübsch obendrein. Definitiv die Gene ihres Vaters. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie auch, wenn sie den ersten Schock erstmal verdaut hat, dem anders gegenüber treten kann.

Hoffe ich.

Ein Handyklingeln bringt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Der Sound kommt mir auch noch bekannt vor.

„Guru Josh Project - Infinity 2008", klärt mich Jasper auf, der mein fragendes Gesicht bestens lesen konnte.

„Das ist Renesmees Handy", sagte Reneè und sieht aufs Display.

„Scottie."

Es klingelt weiter.

„Sie hört viel Musik aus dieser Zeit", fällt es Rose auf.

„Ausschließlich", sagt Reneè.

„Wir brauchen ihr keine CDs von heute kaufen. Willst du ihr eine Freude machen, schenk ihr eine CD aus dieser Zeit", informiert uns Phil.

„Ich bringe das Handy zu Renesmee. Vielleicht kann ich sie dazu bringen wieder runter zu kommen", klingt Reneè noch immer sehr traurig.

„Sie darf ihrem Freund nichts von uns erzählen", sagt Edward lauter als gewollt.

„Das würde sie auch nicht tun", kommt es biestig von Reneè.

„Bitte entschuldige, Reneè. Es ist nur sehr wichtig, um Renesmee nicht in Gefahr zu bringen."

„Ich werde es ihr nochmal sagen."

Damit ging sie die Treppen hinauf.

Edward schaut mich entschuldigend an, aber ich kann beide Seiten verstehen, drum lächle ich ihn mitfühlend an und streiche ihm sanft über seine blasse stahlharte Wange.

„Es wird alles gut", muntert er mich nun auf.

Ich würde ihm gerne glauben schenken, aber noch kann ich es nicht, erst, wenn Renesmee uns akzeptiert hat.

„BELLA!!! SIE IST WEG!!", hören wir von oben Reneè rufen.

Sofort laufen wir zu Renesmees Zimmer, in dem das Fenster weit auf steht. Ich weiß von meiner eigenen Zeit in diesem Zimmer, dass es ein leichtes war, sich nach draußen zu schmuggeln.

„Wir gehen sie suchen. Weit kann sie noch nicht sein", sagt Edward.

„Weißt du das sicher? Darf ich dich daran erinnern, wie sie dich vorhin durch die Luft geschleudert hat?", sagt Alice schnell.

„Und sie hat nicht mal eine Duftmarke, der wir folgen können", hakt Japser nach.

„Wir müssen sie trotzdem suchen. Sie weiß nicht, was in ihr steckt. Das kann für sie, aber auch den Menschen um sie herum gefährlich werden", mische ich mich auch endlich ein.

Edward sagt Phil und Reneè noch, dass sie zu Hause bleiben sollen, falls Renesmee sich meldet, während wir uns auf die Suche begeben und hoffen, dass nichts Schlimmes passieren wird.

TBC

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Enthüllungen

couchkartoffel

Oh.. I'm so sorry… Kann einfach nicht die Spannung aus meiner Story nehmen.. Das krieg ich nicht fertig…

Deine Fragen werden gleich heut mal beantwortet… Denke ich doch…

Viel Spaß..

**Enthüllungen**

Bellas POV

Wir laufen jetzt schon eine Stunde durch Phoenix, ohne eine Spur von Renesmee. Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, was unmöglich sein kann. Aber wir befürchten, dass Renesmee unwissend ihre Spur verwischt hat. Wir kennen ja noch immer nicht das ganze Ausmaß ihrer Fähigkeiten.

Ich hoffe nur, sie stellt nichts Dummes an. Das muss eine Mutter sagen, wenn das Kind wegläuft, oder? Aber ich mach mir wirklich Sorgen. Mir behagt es gar nicht zu wissen, dass sie alleine hier rum läuft, total verstört. Ihr verzweifeltes Gesicht, als sie erfuhr, dass sie ein Vampir wird, ist dabei fest in meine Gedanken gebrannt.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde höre ich, wie uns Japser zu ruft, dass er eine Spur entdeckt hat. Keine Minute später stehen wir an einer Lichtung des dichten Waldes am Standrand von Phoenix.

„Seht ihr?", sagte Jasper und zeigt auf Fußspuren, die enden, wo Reifenspuren beginnen.

„Jemand hat sie hier abgeholt", stellt Emmett fest.

„Und wenn sie nicht freiwillig eingestiegen ist?", frage ich besorgt.

Edward nimmt mich seitlich in den Arm und lächelt mir aufmunternd zu. Wie kann er mir jetzt nur dieses Lächeln zu werfen?

„Liebes, deine Besorgnis lässt deinen sonst so verschärften Verstand dämmen."

Edward Cullen. Macht er sich lustig über mich? Zu spüren bekommt er das, indem ich ihm in den Bauch kneife.

„Ouch. Hey, wofür war das denn?"

Da ich ihm keine Antwort gebe, scheint er zu merken, dass eine Aufklärung ganz gut wäre.

„Die Spuren zeigen keinen Kampf an. Hätte sie sich gewehrt, wären die Fußspuren nicht so geordnet. Und da dieser jemand ein Mensch ist, und du vorhin sehen konntest, was für eine Kraft Renesmee hat, hätte sie sich sehr gut gegen denjenigen wehren können, hätte sie nicht gewollt, in dieses Auto zu steigen."

Klingt logisch. Und jetzt, wo Jasper mal wieder meine Stimmung hebt, kann ich die Spuren genauso gut lesen. Das ist wahrscheinlich ein Schwachpunkt von mir, dass wenn ich Angst habe oder mir Sorgen mache, mein Verstand nicht mehr klar zu denken weiß.

Wir wollen uns gerade aufmachen, den Spuren zu folgen, als mein Handy klingelt. Ein Blick auf das Display und in mir kommt erneut Angst auf.

„Reneè", sage ich und blicke Edward an.

„Geh schon ran. Vielleicht ist sie wieder zu Hause", macht er mir Mut.

Ich mache, was er mir sagt und nehme ab.

„Mom? Hast du was von ihr gehört? Ist sie zu Hause? Geht es ihr gut?", schieße ich ihr einen Haufen Fragen an den Kopf.

Edward nimmt mich augenblicklich fester in den Arm und auch der Rest meiner Familie kommt näher auf mich zu, mit tröstenden Blicken. Aber auch im Interesse, was Reneè mir sagen will.

„Ihr Freund Scott hat mich gerade angerufen. Sie hatte sich mit ihm versteckt. Sie wollte eigentlich nicht, dass er uns anruft. Aber irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihr. Er meint, dass Fieber ist wieder ausgebrochen. Kommt schnell nach Hause, Scott bringt sie hier her."

Ich verabschiede mich erst gar nicht von Reneè und lege einfach auf.

„Was ist mit ihr, Carlisle?", frage ich ihn, dachten wir doch, dass ihre Verwandlung im gröbsten, was das Körperliche angeht, abgeschlossen sei.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Lasst uns schnell zurück zum Haus, dann kann ich mir ansehen, was nicht stimmt."

Und so rasen wir zurück zu Reneè und Phil, die schon vor ihrem Haus auf uns warten. Kaum sind wir da, fährt ein schwarzer VW Touareg vor. Ich kann sofort Renesmees Präsenz spüren, allerdings kann ich auch spüren, wie schwach sie ist.

Wir Vampire stehen halb im Haus, da so langsam die Sonne aufgeht. Und da keine Wolken in Sicht sind, bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als zuzuschauen, wie Phil dem Wagen entgegen läuft und ihn stoppt.

Aus der Fahrerseite springt Scott, der sofort an die hintere Tür geht, wo auch Phil schon steht. Der hat aber keine Chance, als Scott Renesmee selbstverständlich in seine Arme nimmt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wütend. Scott erinnert mich ein wenig an Emmett. Sein Körper war ebenfalls gut mit Muskeln bestückt, wenn auch nicht so kräftig wie bei Emmett. Die gleichen dunklen Haare, recht kurz gehalten.

„Coach warum bringen wir sie nicht in ein Krankenhaus? Sie sehen doch, wie schlecht es ihr geht?"

„Das geht nicht, Scott", sagt Phil grimmig, als beide an uns vorbei gehen.

Renesmees Freund bemerkt uns erst gar nicht, so besorgt scheint er um sie zu sein. Aber wenn ich einen Blick auf meine Tochter werfe, tu ich das auch. Ihr Gesicht kreidebleich und schweißbedeckt. Anders als vor ein paar Stunden, zittert ihr ganzer Körper. An Carlisles Gesichtsausdruck merke ich, dass erneut etwas nicht stimmt.

Scott legt Renesmee behutsam auf das Wohnzimmersofa. Carlisle geht sofort an ihre Seite und fängt sich einen vielsagenden Blick von dem Jungen ein.

„Wer sind sie?", fragt Scott fuchtig, als Carlisle Renesmee Puls misst.

Ihm scheint wohl nicht zu gefallen, dass ein anderer Mann seine Freundin anfasst.

„Ich bin Arzt und will nur mei… Renesmee untersuchen."

Fast hätte Carlisle sich verraten und das passiert eigentlich nie. Auch ihm scheint die ganze Sache sehr zuzusetzen, vor allem, weil er mittlerweile genauso ahnungslos ist wie wir.

Scott nimmt Carlisles Worte widerstandslos wahr, aber weicht nicht von Renesmees Seite. Mittlerweile hat er uns auch gesichtet und blickt uns argwöhnisch an. Ihm brennt die Frage auf den Lippen, wer wir sind, aber ein Blick zu Phil, lässt ihn weiter schweigen. Er scheint, einen großen Respekt vor Phil zu haben.

Ihm ist sicher nicht entgangen, wie besorgt wir alle drein schauen. Ich stehe mit Edward an meiner Seite am Ende des Sofas und beobachte genau Carlisles Untersuchungen. Gleichzeitig versuche ich jegliche Regung in Edward wahr zu nehmen, da er sicher in Carlisle Gedanken rum spukt.

Was auch kurz danach geschieht. Edward wirft ein unterdrücktes Knurren aus, bevor Carlisle anfangen kann zu sprechen.

„Nimmt Renesmee Drogen?"

„Was?", stoße ich hervor, wie auch alle anderen im Raum.

Wie kommt er nur auf diese Idee? Meine Tochter nimmt keine Drogen. Aber woher will ich das nur wissen? Ich war ihr ganzes Leben nicht bei ihr. Aber irgendwie weiß ich es.

„Renesmee nimmt ganz bestimmt keine Drogen", schreit Reneè aus vollem Leibe.

Edward löst sich von mir und nimmt sich Scott zur Brust. Ich nehme hingegen die Chance wahr und stürze an Renesmees Seite. Ihre zitternde Hand nehme ich in meine und wische ihr mit einem Tuch, was Reneè gebracht hatte, Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Was hast du getan?", kommt es von Edward.

„Beruhige dich, Sohn", sagt Esme, die neben ihm steht und ihm beruhigend ihre Hand auf die Schulter legt.

Ich wusste, dass es ihm nicht leicht fiel, als er von Scott abließ, aber es würde alles nur noch viel schlimmer machen. Scott nimmt etwas Abstand und sieht zu mir, wie ich seine Freundin bemuttere.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass sie Drogen nimmt, Carlisle?", fragt Phil und ich bin froh, dass er ruhig sprach, ohne die angeheizte Stimmung noch weiter zu strapazieren.

„Sie hat Entzugserscheinungen!"

Erneut bricht aus allen Mündern ein lautes ‚Was?' aus, gefolgt von Scotts Aussage:„Das ist nicht möglich."

Diesmal war es Phil, der auf Scott zu stürmte und ihm an den Kragen packte.

„Ich hab dich gewarnt, Scott. Wenn ich dich nochmal dabei erwische…"

„Ich schwöre Coach. Ich habe das Zeug nie wieder angefasst und Renesmee ganz bestimmt auch nicht. Nachdem, was passiert war, hat sie panische Angst nochmal mit sowas in Kontakt zu geraten."

Von was redet er da? Edwards Hände haben sich wieder zu Fäusten geballt und es braucht schon den starken Emmett, um ihn aufzuhalten. Er weiß wahrscheinlich schon, worum es geht.

„Klärt uns mal jemand auf?", fordere ich.

Reneè schaut betrübt zu Boden und Phil scheint dies auch nicht ganz angenehm zu sein. Was war nur passiert, dass sie so reagieren?

„Vor über ein Jahr, haben wir Renesmee ein Wochenende allein gelassen, um nach L.A. zu fliegen. Wir haben ihr vertraut, dass sie am Abend nur mit ein paar Freunden weg gehen will."

Edward hat gerade enorme Schwierigkeiten sich zusammen zureißen. Es muss also schlimmer sein, als ich es vermuten würde.

„Als wir zurück kamen, erfuhren wir, dass sie auf einer Party waren, wo auch Drogen im Spiel waren. Renesmee war noch völlig high am Tag danach."

„Wie bitte?", platzt es aus mir heraus.

„Es war nicht ihre Schuld. Jemand hat etwas in ihren Drink getan", verteidigt sich Scott.

„Und wer sagt uns, dass du es nicht warst?", faucht ihn Rose an.

„Er sagt die Wahrheit", kommt es diesmal ganz ruhig von meinem Mann.

„Und woher wollen wir wissen, dass sie nicht abhängig von dem Zeug geworden ist? Ich meine, wir wissen nicht, wie sie auf Drogen reagiert? Also ihr wisst schon", sagt Alice den letzten Satz eher an uns gerichtet.

„Ist sie nicht", sagt Phil.

Wir schauen ihn argwöhnisch an und fordern mimisch eine Erklärung. Ich allerdings setzte mich wieder zu Renesmee, als ich sie wimmern höre. Auch Reneè ist wieder an ihrer Seite, als Phil weiter redet.

„Nach diesem Vorfall hatten wir etwas an Vertrauen verloren. Zu Scott, aber auch zu Renesmee. Wobei sie mir immer wieder schwor, dass sie nicht wusste, auf was für eine Party sie da geht. Jedenfalls mache ich seitdem monatlich einen Drogentest bei den beiden."

Damit hätte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet. Bis eben beherrschte mich noch meine Wut, wie sie sowas hatten zulassen können. Meine Tochter und Drogen, nein daran möchte ich nicht denken.

„Sie sind natürlich immer negativ ausgefallen. Und das habe ich auch nicht anders erwartet. Auch wenn ich damals Scott am liebsten sonst wo hin befördert hätte, weiß ich, dass er Renesmee nie etwas Schlimmes will. Und wenn ihr gesehen hättet, wie er sich Wochen danach um Renesmee gekümmert hat, würdet ihr es verstehen. Sie nimmt keine Drogen, Carlisle. Es muss etwas anderes sein."

Genau in diesem Moment, schießen mir Bilder und Emotionen in den Kopf. Es dauert einen Moment, bis ich sie zu ordnen kann. Sie kommen von Renesmee. Wie macht sie das? Ich merke auch, wie sie den Griff um meine Hand festigt. Weitere Bilder fließen auf mich ein.

Renesmee bei dieser Feier. Ihr Gesicht, als sie die vielen fremden Leute sieht und Scott sie fragt, ob sie wieder gehen wollen und sie sofort ja sagt. Zuvor hat ihr aber jemand ein Glas in die Hand gedrückt. Als sie raus gingen war es leer. Er hatte also wirklich keine Schuld.

Plötzlich sehe ich Bilder von mir und Edward. Wie… Wie ist das möglich? Sie sind von unserem ersten Treffen, unserem ersten Kuss. Ich sehe uns auf unserer Hochzeit und den Flitterwochen. Auch wie mein Bauch immer runder wird und es mir immer schlechter geht. Das letzte, was sie mir zeigt, sagt mir, was wir zu tun haben, damit es ihr bald besser geht.

Als ich aus diesem Trance breche, schauen mich viele fragende Gesichter an. Edward gar besorgt. Ich scheine also, weit weg gewesen zu sein.

„Geht es dir gut, Liebes? Ich hab dich ein paar Minuten versucht anzusprechen, aber du hast nicht reagiert."

Ich lächele ihm erleichternd zu und küsse sanft seine Lippen. Seine Verwunderung über meinen Gefühlsschwung ist deutlich in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Jasper schaut mich ebenfalls erstaunt an, als er meine erleichterten Gefühle spürt.

Ungern, aber ich muss es tun, drehe ich mich zu Scott und schaue ihn mit finstere Miene an. Es hat nicht die Bedeutung, wie es den Anschein haben mag, aber es geht nicht anders.

„Ich muss dich jetzt bitten zu gehen, Scott."

„Wieso?"

„Damit wir Renesmee helfen können."

„Ich bleibe."

Bevor Edward losstürmen kann, halte ich ihn an der Schulter. Ich blicke zu Phil und Reneè, in der Hoffnung, dass sie mich unterstützen, auch wenn ich deutlich ihr Unverständnis erkennen kann. Nur wäre es fatal, ihnen vor Scott zu sagen, was Renesmee braucht, damit es ihr besser geht.

„Fahr nach Hause, Scott. Ich bin mir sicher, Renesmee geht es bald besser und dann kann sie dir alles erklären", kommt es von Phil sehr ruhig.

„Bitte tun sie mir das nicht an, Coach. Sie hat mir wahnsinnig gefehlt die letzten Tage. Außerdem hat sie mir vorhin solch verwirrende Sachen erzählt."

Sofort gehen bei allen die Alarmglocken los. Was hat Renesmee ihm nur erzählt?

„Wovon sprichst du?", fragt Reneè leise, ihre Angst nicht zu überhören.

„Es war alles sehr verfahren. Sie war völlig durch den Wind, als sie bei mir anrief und mir sagte, ich solle sie an der Waldlichtung abholen. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit geweint und nur einzelne Wörter raus bekommen, wie Mom, nicht, Leute, Vampire. Naja. Irgendwann habe ich gemerkt, dass sie noch immer hohes Fieber hat und habe sie angerufen."

Edward deutet mir, dass Scott nichts ahnt und das kann ich aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck auch deuten.

„Sicher hat sie das nur im Fieberdelirium gesagt", lächelt Reneè ihm zu, was ihr sehr, sehr schwer fiel.

„Sicher. Was sollte es sonst mit den Vampiren auf sich haben", lacht er.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis wir begreifen, mit lachen zu müssen, um es wirklich nur als Scherz dastehen zu lassen. Aber Scott scheint es uns abzunehmen. Trotzdem macht er keine Anstalten zu gehen.

„Geh jetzt, Scott, oder du sitzt das nächste Spiel auf der Bank."

„Das ist mir völlig egal. Ich möchte bei meiner Freundin bleiben."

Das könnte von Edward kommen. Genauso stur wie er.

„Und wenn ich dir sage, dass im nächsten Spiel Talentscouts anwesend sind: Soweit ich weiß, hast du noch kein Stipendium. Das ist deine letzte Chance, Scott. Und ich dachte, du wolltest mit Renesmee zusammen studieren."

Wow. Da hat Phil schwere Geschütze aufgefahren. Und so wie Scotts Mimik fällt, hat er es geschluckt. Grummelig verschränkt er die Arme vor der Brust und überlegt. Nicht lang, da er auf Renesmee und mich zu kommt.

„Kann ich mich von ihr verabschieden?", fragt er forsch.

Ich stehe auf und gehe beiseite. Edward hätte ihm am liebsten gezeigt, dass man mit mir so nicht redet, aber eine beruhigende Geste von mir und er entspannt sich wieder.

Scott beugt sich über Renesmee und gibt ihr einen langen Kuss auf die Stirn. Edward mag es nicht gefallen, mir hingegen blüht das Herz auf, wenn ich sehe, wie liebevoll er zu ihr ist. Wie Edward es damals war und auch noch heute zu mir ist.

Danach flüstert er ihr ins Ohr, was eigentlich nur für Renesmee bestimmt ist.

„Ich liebe dich, Carlie. Werd schnell gesund, mir fehlen unsere Kuschelstunden", flüstert er und gibt ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Während wir Frauen vergnügt grinsen, schauen meine männlichen Vampire eher grimmig drein. Ich freue mich, dass Renesmee so einen liebenswürdigen Freund hat. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, erinnern mich die zwei an Edward und mich. Umso mehr schmerzt es mich, zu wissen, dass sich die Wege der beiden bald trennen werden. Das wird mir Renesmee nie verzeihen.

Scott verabschiedet sich noch von uns und macht sich recht widerwillig aus dem Staub. Reneè blickt uns verwirrt an und erst jetzt merke ich, dass Esme, Alice, Rosalie und ich recht unpassend für sie lächeln, schließlich haben sie es nicht mitbekommen.

„Wir konnten hören, was er gesagt hat", kläre ich sie auf.

„Er hat sie Carlie genannt?!", kommt die Feststellung von Emmett, was sich bald wie eine Frage anhört.

Daraufhin fangen wiederum Reneè und Phil an zu grinsen.

„Bella, Schatz, du bist nicht die einige, die den Spitznamen Nessie nicht mag", lacht Reneè.

„Oh ja", beginnt Phil und sein Gesicht erhellt sich, wie noch nie, seitdem wir hier sind.

„Ich glaube, sie war gerade mal fünf, konnte aber schon fließend lesen. Da hatte sie gerade ihre Lesephase und hat ein Buch nach dem anderen in sich hineingesogen. Einen Abend kam sie ganz wütend die Treppen hinunter gestampft, rief uns beide zu sich und stand vor uns, mit den Händen in die Hüften gelehnt. Das war sehr amüsant.

Und dann wütete sie los.

‚_Nennt mich nie, nie, nie wieder Nessie. Ich hasse diesen Namen. Wie könnt ihr mich, nach einem Monster nennen?'_

Ihr könnt euch ja vorstellen, welches Buch sie gerade gelesen hatte. Seit dem Tag nennen wir sie nicht mehr so, zumindest nicht vor ihr", grinst Phil und es freut mich sehr, dass Renesmee es genauso sieht wie ich.

Carlisle und Esme schmunzeln sich nur an, da er sehr stolz die Brust raus streckt, da Scott sie mit dem Namen nennt, den ich aus Charlie und Carlisle abgeleitet habe.

Aber schnell kommen wir wieder zum Ernst der Lage, als Renesmee diesmal lauter wimmert als sonst.

„Was war das gerade, Bella?", fragt mich Edward.

„Renesmee hat mir gezeigt, wie ich ihr helfen kann."

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, schauen mich alle an, als sei ich verrückt. Bis auf Edward, der genau weiß, dass ich mir sowas nicht einfach ausdenken würde. Es redet auch niemand dazwischen, sie lassen mich einfach weiter erklären.

„Als ich ihre Hand nahm, strömten Bilder auf mich ein, wie ich Edward das erste Mal traf bis hin zu unserer Hochzeit, den Flitterwochen und der Schwangerschaft. Ich konnte sehen, wie schlecht es mir damals ging. Das letzte, was mir Renesmee gezeigt hat, war, als ihr mir das Blut gegeben habt."

„Natürlich", rief Carlisle wohl wissend.

„Sie braucht also Blut", schlussfolgert Esme.

„Aber wieso hat sie es sich nicht einfach geholt? Warum hat sie nicht Scott und einen anderen Menschen angefallen?"

Gute Frage, die Jasper da stellt. Ich hatte bei meiner Verwandlung zwar auch ziemliches Glück und habe damals den Menschen nicht angefallen, der uns bei meiner ersten Jagd über den Weg lief. Dennoch hatte ich Durst auf Blut und musste jagen.

„In den letzten Stunden haben wir ja schon gesehen, dass Renesmee anders ist, als alle anderen Vampire. Was sicher daran liegt, dass sie Kind eines Vampirs und eines Menschen ist. Es gibt keine Vergleichsmöglichkeit, da es noch nie ein Baby überlebt hat, da meistens schon die Mutter vor der Geburt gestorben ist. Ihr habt beide verdammtes Glück gehabt."

Diese Tatsache hatte ich immer wieder verdrängt, zu wissen, dass wir eigentlich hätten, beide Tod sein müssen. Und ich versuche es auch jetzt wieder beiseite zuschieben. Mir kreisen schon genug schlimme Sachen durch den Kopf.

„Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass Renesmee zwar Blut braucht, so wie ein Mensch etwas zu essen braucht, um seine Energie zu erhalten. Aber anders als bei uns, hat sie nicht den Drang danach. Ihr Gehirn sagt ihr nicht, dass sie Blut will. Nur ihr Körper sagt ihr irgendwann, dass er etwas braucht, was sich wie jetzt in Form von Entzugserscheinungen zeigt."

An Phil und Reneès Reaktion kann ich sehen, dass sie überhaupt nicht begeistert sind. Ich denke, die Vorstellung, dass Renesmee Blut braucht, dreht ihnen der Magen um, auch wenn sie sich bei mir schon dran gewöhnt haben.

„Also besorgen wir jetzt Blut, oder was?", kam es fix von Emmett, der am liebsten sofort los gelaufen wäre.

„Die Frage ist nur, was für welches", stelle ich in den Raum.

Auch Carlisle scheint sich diese Frage gestellt zu haben, denn er nickt mir zustimmend zu.

„Es ist das Beste, wenn wir beides besorgen. Emmett, du holst uns etwas vom Tier. Ich werde ins nächste Krankenhaus, um dort etwas zu besorgen. Wir müssen nicht unnötig auffallen."

„Ist es nicht etwas zu sonnig für euch dort draußen?", sagt Phil und öffnet die Gardine, durch welche die morgendliche Sonne direkt auf Edward scheint.

Mir bleibt der Atem stehen, wie beim ersten Mal, als ich seine Haut wie Diamanten glitzern sehe. Dieser Anblick raubt mir immer wieder den Verstand. Und das weiß auch mein lieber Gatte, der mich wohl wissend angrinst.

Kaum lässt Phil die Gardine wieder zurück fallen, fällt auch meine Laune und die Angst, wie wir nun an das Blut kommen.

„Ich hole es", meldete sich Phil überraschend, der sich sofort den fragenden Blicken stellen muss.

„Was? Woher meint ihr, habe ich die Drogentests? Im Krankenhaus arbeitet ein guter Freund von mir", sagt er schulterzuckend und lässt uns keine Möglichkeit dazu, etwas zu sagen.

Ich vertraue ihm mittlerweile, da sich wirklich gezeigt hat, dass er einfach nur das Beste für Renesmee möchte.

Emmett hat sich mittlerweile auch vermummt und war bereit, los zu laufen. Carlisle gab ihm noch einige Anweisungen, Rose einen Kuss und schon war er zur Tür raus. Es war für ihn selbstverständlich und dafür liebe ich diese Familie so sehr.

Alice, Jasper und Rose setzten sich auf das eine freie Sofa, während ich mich mit Edward zu Renesmee knie. Esme und Reneè waren dabei, die Reste der Kommode zu beseitigen, die vor ein paar Stunden zu Bruch ging.

„Es wird alles gut werden", flüstert mir Edward mal wieder ins Ohr.

Er weiß ganz genau, wann ich diese Worte hören muss. Und ich hoffe, er hat recht. Für mich wird allerdings erst alles gut, wenn Renesmee mich akzeptiert hat, mich so lieben kann, wie ich sie liebe.

„Was ist das?", höre ich Esme Reneè fragen.

„Das sind DVDs von Renesmee. Ich dachte mir, irgendwann möchte Bella sehen, wie ihre Tochter groß geworden ist."

Das ließ mich aufhorchen. Glücklich sehe ich meine Mom an.

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn wir uns jetzt etwas ansehen?", frage ich hoffnungsvoll.

„Natürlich nicht, Kleines."

Und so schauten wir uns die nächste Stunde Kindervideos von Renesmee an. Mein Herz blühte regelrecht auf, zu sehen, wie Renesmee die ersten Worte brabbelte, die ersten Schritte machte und ganz stolz präsentierte, wie sie alleine Fahrrad fahren konnte. Schon dort konnte man sehen, dass sie anders war, als sie böse vom Rad stürzte, aber nicht eine Schramme davon trug.

Dies zu sehen, machte mich gleichzeitig natürlich sehr reumütig. Ich wäre gerne bei diesen wichtigen Stationen ihres Lebens dabei gewesen. Bilder sind nicht das gleiche, als wäre man dabei gewesen. Edward bemerkt meinen Gefühlswandel durch den tiefen Seufzer, der mir entfährt, und zieht mich in eine enge Umarmung.

Für einen Moment glaube ich, mir kommen die Tränen. Aber schon im nächsten Moment bleibt mir mein schon nicht mehr schlagendes Herz stehen, als eine mir sehr bekannte Melodie erklingt. Anhand, wie Edward ruckartig seinen Kopf zum Fernseher dreht, weiß ich, dass es ihm genauso geht.

Auf dem Bildschirm sieht man, wie die kleine Renesmee, ich schätze fünf Jahre jung, am Piano sitzt und ihre Finger über die Tasten fliegen. Gekonnt spielt sie ein Stück, das ich eigentlich nur von Edward kenne. Das war und ist noch immer sein Lied für mich. Was er mir vorspielte, als ich das erste Mal bei den Cullens zu Besuch war. Mein Lullaby.

TBC


	7. Renesmees Geheimnis

_couchkartoffel_

_Gut geträumt? Hoffe doch…_

_Hhmm.. Passt ja irgendwie zu diesem Kapitel…_

_  
Viel Spaß_

**Renesmees Geheimnis**

**Bellas POV**

Diese Melodie erweicht mein Gemüt. Das erste Entsetzen weicht einem stolzen Lächeln. Dennoch frage ich mich, wie Renesmee dieses Lied spielen kann. Nicht nur, dass sie in dem Alter so das Piano beherrscht. Erstaunen lässt mich und Edward, dass sie DIESES Lied spielt. Niemand außer uns beiden kennt es.

Sicher haben es die gesamten Cullens schon mal klingen hören, aber sie wussten nicht, dass es Edward für mich geschrieben hat.

Ich schaue Reneè an, die vor Rührung Tränen in den Augen hat. Es war wohl ein sehr intensiver Moment.

„Mom?", bitte ich sie um eine Erklärung.

Sie kommt auf uns zu und streicht Renesmee liebevoll über die Wange. Den Blick an mich gewandt, setzt sie sich auf die Couchlehne und bekommt ihr Lächeln nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht.

„Diesen Tag werde ich nie vergessen. Phils Schwester hatte Renesmee zu ihrem fünften Geburtstag dieses Klavier geschenkt. Allerdings interessierte sie sich nicht die Bohne dafür. Aber eines Morgens wurden Phil und ich von erst sinnlosem Geklimper geweckt. Innerhalb von Minuten spielte sie dieses Lied, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan. Plötzlich konnte sie Klavier spielen."

Dass wir uns alle überwältigt und verwundert anschauen, steht außer Frage. Wie ist das möglich? Klar ist meine Tochter etwas Besonderes, aber das, was da passiert war, ist ein Wunder. Oder doch nicht? Hat es etwas mit dem Vampirblut zu tun, das durch ihre Venen fließt? Es wäre für mich die einzige Erklärung.

„Sie hat nur dieses eine Lied gespielt. Wir haben versucht, sie dazu zu bringen, mal etwas anderes zu spielen, aber sie weigerte sich strickt dagegen. Es kam auch nur weitere dreimal vor, dass wir sie haben spielen hören, aber immer nur dieses Stück."

Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, die anderen aufzuklären, denn sie starren uns an in der Hoffnung, wir wüssten mehr.

„Das ist unglaublich", sind meine ersten Worte.

„Unmöglich", folgt von Edward.

„Was? Warum schaut ihr so?", fragt uns Alice, die wohl noch nicht sehen kann, was wir gleich zu erzählen haben.

„Hast du nicht das Lied auch einige Male gespielt, Sohn?", kommt die nächste Frage von Esme, bevor wir die erste beantworten können.

Edward dreht sich mit einer Mixtur aus verschiedenen Gefühlen, zu Esme. An Jaspers verwirrtem Gesicht kann man sehen, wie viel verschiedene Gedanken und Gefühle durch unsere Köpfe geistern. Wie müssen gerade ein witziges Bild abgeben, denn so sprachlos waren wir noch nie.

„Edward, Bella? Erklärung, bitte", holt uns Rosalie aus den Gedanken.

„Das ist das Lied, welches ich für Bella geschrieben habe, als ich sie kennengelernte", findet Edward als erster seine Stimme wieder.

„Aber wie kommt dann Nes… Renesmee dazu, es zu spielen?", fragt Carlisle.

„Ich habe dafür keine Erklärung. Die Noten gibt es nur in meinem Kopf. Aufgenommen habe ich es auch nie. Es ist eigentlich unmöglich…."

Selbst meinem sonst so selbstsicheren Edward verschlägt es die Sprache.

„Aber wie ist das dann möglich?", fragt Reneè.

Sie hat sich zwar an mich gewandt, die Frage ging aber an alle. Doch keiner kann ihr darauf eine Antwort geben.

Plötzlich knallt die Eingangstür auf. Vor Schreck werfe ich mich Edward in die Arme, bis ich Emmett erkenne, über seine Schulter hängt ein großer Hirsch.

„Entschuldigt die Verspätung, aber hier in Phoenix findet man entweder nur Schlangen und so'n Zeug, oder es sind Massen von Touristen unterwegs. Musste schon den Bundesstaat verlassen", grinst Emmett.

Wahrscheinlich war ihm kein Tier genug für Renesmee. Er legt das tote, aber noch warme Tier ab, während Carlisle und Jasper alles vorbereiten, um dem Tier das so wichtige Blut abzuzapfen.

Da Phil noch immer nicht zurück ist, wollen wir es erstmal mit dem Blut des Hirsches versuchen. Renesmee geht es immer schlechter, wir müssen jetzt schnell handeln. Esme hilft mir, sie etwas aufzusetzen, wobei ihr Wimmern immer lauter wird. Es sind nicht die Schmerzen, sondern eher die Schwäche, die sie so fertig macht.

Carlisle hat nun ein Glas vorbereitet und hält es ihr an den Mund. Reneè redet Renesmee zu, etwas zu trinken, doch diese weigert sich, trotzdessen sie kaum wach ist, vehement. Ich schließe die Augen, als Reneè nun etwas rabiater Renesmees Mund hält. Mittlerweile versteht sie, dass es notwendig ist.

Irgendwie schaffen sie es, dass Renesmee ein Glas von dem so wichtigen Elixier trinkt. Im ersten Moment sieht auch alles noch ganz gut aus. Sie sinkt zurück in die Kissen, ihr Zittern nimmt ab. Doch plötzlich schießt sie hoch und rast in Vampirgeschwindigkeit in das kleine Gästebad.

Während Reneè und ich uns geschockt anstarren, folgen Carlisle, Rosalie und Edward unserer Tochter ins Bad. Es ist unüberhörbar, dass sie sich übergibt. Und als ich ebenfalls am Bad ankomme, bricht es mir ein weiteres Mal das Herz, als Renesmee über der Toilette gebeugt würgt und Rosalie ihr die Haare nach hinten hält, während Edward sie festhält, damit sie nicht fällt.

Als nichts mehr da war, was hätte raus kommen können, trägt Edward Renesmee ins Wohnzimmer und will sie auf das Sofa legen, doch Renesmee krallt sich urplötzlich um seinen Hals und will ihn nicht mehr loslassen. Hilfesuchend sieht er mich an, doch ich zucke nur grinsend mit der Schulter. So legt er sich mit ihr auf das Sofa, Renesmee in seinen Armen.

„Phil ist in zwei Minuten da", lässt uns Alice wissen.

Doch ich kann meinen Blick nicht von dem Bild lassen, was sich vor mir bietet. Mein Mann, mit unserer Tochter im Arm. Wie lang habe ich darauf warten müssen. Edward hat sich in seine Situation auch reingefunden und scheint sogar Gefallen dran gefunden zu haben. Zumindest spricht sein Lächeln bände.

Kurz hoch geschaut zu Emse, sehe ich das gleiche stolze Lächeln, wie es Edward und wahrscheinlich auch ich inne habe. Aber schnell werden wir zurück auf den Boden geholt, als Renesmee anfängt zu zittern. Diesmal am ganzen Körper.

Phil ist mittlerweile eingetroffen und Carlisle bereitet alles vor. Ich hoffe, nein ich flehe, dass Renesmee diesmal anders reagiert und sie das Menschenblut verträgt. Trotz des Zitterns, ist es diesmal viel einfacher, Renesmee das Blut einzuflößen, zu geschwächt sich dagegen zu wehren.

Alle im Raum warten gespannt, dass sich etwas tut. Ihre Reaktion ist diesmal tatsächlich anders. Ihr Körper entspannt sich völlig, selbst der Griff um Edward lässt nach, dessen Blick traurig wirkt, als der Kontakt abreißt. Renesmees Atmung normalisiert sich wieder. Und schneller als gedacht, fällt ihre Körpertemperatur auf ein gesundes Maß. Aber nicht auf die eines normalen Vampirs.

Nach einigen Minuten bangen, löst sich die krampfhafte Stille in ein erleichtertes Ausatmen. Selbst Phil und Reneè schienen so lang die Luft angehalten zu haben.

„Es scheint alles wieder normal zu sein. Also für Renesmees Verhältnisse. Sie schläft", informiert uns Carlisle.

„Ich denke ihr Vampire schlaft nie", wirft Phil ein.

„Das stimmt auch. Aber Renesmee ist halb Mensch halb Vampir. Sie hat Eigenschaften beider Spezies. Sie wird sicher nicht mehr soviel Schlaf brauchen wie ein Mensch. Warum bringt ihr sie nicht hoch in ihr Zimmer?"

„Damit sie wieder stiften geht?", kommt es von Alice.

„Wir bleiben bei ihr", finde ich meine Stimme wieder.

„Warum lasst ihr sie nicht einfach liegen, wo sie jetzt ist. Sie sieht zumindest sehr entspannt aus und Edward scheint es auch so gut zu gehen", sagt zu aller Überraschung Reneè, die sich mittlerweile sehr gefasst verhält.

Und so liegen dann die beiden auch, mehrere Stunden. Ich sitz auf dem Boden und spüre, wie Edward meinen Nacken massiert. Allerdings schaue ich gespannt auf den Bildschirm, denn dort laufen weiter Videos von Renesmee.

Ich bekomme mein Lächeln gar nicht mehr aus meinem Gesicht, so rühren mich diese Bilder. Aber es schmerzt gleichzeitig, zu wissen, dass ich hätte dabei sein müssen und diese besonderen Momente in Renesmees Leben verpasst habe.

Mittlerweile ist der Nachmittag angebrochen, Reneè und Phil schlafen auf der kleinen Couch. Mich wundert, dass sie nicht schon eher einschliefen, schließlich waren die letzten Stunden aufregend und anstrengend genug.

Hinter mir kommt plötzlich Bewegung auf.

„Sie wacht auf", flüstert Edward leise.

Die Vampire unter uns schrecken sofort hoch, unser Blick auf Edward und Renesmee gerichtet. Reneè und Phil bekommen erst nichts mit, werden aber von Esme sanft geweckt. Noch läuft alles ganz normal, als sie ihre Augen öffnet. Doch als sie sieht, in wessen Armen sie liegt, schreckt sie hoch und fällt von der Couch.

Ich will ihr auf helfen, doch sie wehrt sich vehement und sucht den Abstand zu uns Vampiren, nähert sich aber auch nicht ihren bis dahin geglaubten Eltern. Sie stellt sich aufrecht und schaut einmal durch das Wohnzimmer in alle Gesichter. Ihr Blick ist nicht mehr geschockt, wie noch vor einer Minute, sondern eher….. ernüchternt?

„Also ist es diesmal doch kein Traum", sagt sie niedergeschlagen und senkt den Kopf.

„Diesmal?", frage ich und gehe langsam auf sie zu, um sie nicht unnötig zu ängstigen.

Doch bevor ich sie erreiche rennt sie die Treppe hinauf. Edward und ich wollten hinterher laufen.

„Ihr könnt da bleiben. Ich lauf nicht wieder weg. Hat eh keinen Zweck vor der Wahrheit davon zu laufen", sagt sie noch und verschwindet in ihrem Zimmer.

Wir schauen uns alle verwirrt an. So wie Reneè und Phil gucken, haben sie auch keinen blassen Schimmer, was das gerade war.

Edward will wieder hoch laufen um nachzusehen, doch ich halte ihn auf. Ich vertraue Renesmees Worten. Sie wird gleich wieder zu uns kommen und uns hoffentlich aufklären. Vielleicht erfahre ich auch so, warum sie so seltsam reagiert hatte, als wir ihr alles erzählten. Manche Details schockten sie gar nicht.

Und wie von mir erwartet kommt Renesmee wieder. Nur hat sie jetzt eine Truhe im Arm, die ihr normalerweise hätte viel zu schwer sein müssen. Deshalb kann ich Reneès und Phils geschockte Gesichter zu gut verstehen. Sie stellt die Truhe auf den Wohnzimmertisch, der unter dem Gewicht fast zusammen bricht.

„Ist das nicht die Truhe aus deinem Schrank?", fragt Reneè.

„Genau. Ich hab sie nie einen Zentimeter bewegt bekommen", stellt sie erstaunt fest.

Kein Wunder, die Truhe besteht aus massivem Eichenholz. Selbst für Emmett wäre sie zu schwer, wäre er noch ein Mensch.

Renesmee zieht eine Kette unter ihrem Shirt hervor, an der ein Schlüssel ist, der wohl zur Truhe gehört. Und ich liege richtig, als sie den Deckel hebt. Was da wohl drin ist?

Ich habe mit einigem gerechnet, aber nicht mit den Heftern, die sie in ihren Händen hält. Und schon gar nicht damit, dass sie anfängt sie auszuteilen. Jeder bekommt einen. Erst Rosalie, dann Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme und Carlisle. Ich sehe, wie Rose ihren öffnet und sich die Hand vor den Mund schlägt. Ein Anblick, den ich von ihr noch nie gesehen habe. Genauso wenig, wie von den anderen fünf, die es Rosalie gleich tun.

Renesmee stellt sich vor mich und Edward und gibt uns ebenfalls einen Hefter. Nach den Reaktionen der Anderen, traue ich mich gar nicht, hinein zu schauen. Zu recht. Als ich meinen Hefter öffne, sehe ich ein selbstgemaltes Bild. Ein Portrait von mir. Aber wie ist das möglich? Renesmee hat mich nie zuvor gesehen. Außer bei ihrer Geburt. Aber es ist unmöglich, dass sie sich diese genauen Details, die man auf dem Bild sehen kann, merken konnte.

Ich schaue kurz rüber zu Edward, der gerade auf ein Bild von sich blickt. Alice zeigt mir ihr Bild ebenfalls. Es sieht aus, fast wie ein Foto. Und wo ich jetzt Alice Bild sehe, weiß ich, dass Renesmee es sich nicht von den kurzen Momenten nach ihrer Geburt merken konnte, da sie Alice gar nicht gesehen hatte.

Renesmee blickt uns derweil nervös an. Ich denke, sie will selbst endlich los werden, was das alles auf sich hat, doch lässt sie uns erstmal die Zeit, uns die Hefter etwas genauer anzusehen. Auf dem nächsten Blatt ist wieder ein selbstgemaltes Bild und dieses lässt meine Augen brennen, vor nicht kommen wollenden Tränen.

Darauf sind Edward und ich zusehen und in meinen Arme halte ich die paar Tage alte Renesmee. Ich kann mich genau an diesen Moment erinnern, denn Minuten später übergab ich Renesmee an Reneè. Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich Renesmee gesehen hatte.

„Das ist nicht möglich", höre ich von Esme, die es zwar sehr leise flüsterte, doch für uns nicht zu überhören.

Ähnliches kommt auch von den anderen. Und ich verstehe weshalb. Auf den nächsten Seiten sind Notizen, Texte die mein gesamtes Leben widerspiegelten, seit dem ersten Treffen mit Edward. Es ist so detailliert, an manche Dinge kann ich mich selber nicht mehr erinnern. Auch aus den letzten Jahren in Denali ist viel geschrieben. Woher sollte sie diese Details kennen?

„Ich hab das Gefühl, meine FBI Akte in den Händen zu halten", kann Emmett noch flachsen.

Rosalie hingegen scheint es nicht so lustig zu finden. Sie schaut irgendwie… verlegen?

„Rosalie und Emmetts Liebe ist sehr körperlich…", beginnt sie vorzulesen und macht an einem anderen Absatz weiter und ich kann sehen, wie Rose Augen anfangen zu glühen. Aber nicht vor Wut.

„Ihr Haar ist so wunderschön blond. Ihr Gesicht so samt und glänzend. Ich habe nie ein schöneren Menschen gesehen…"

Das macht selbst Renesmee verlegen.

„Er verkörpert das, was ich mir unter einen großen Bruder vorstelle. Wenn ich von ihm träume, fühle ich mich sicher, warum auch immer", liest Emmett aus seinem Hefter vor und so langsam kommt Licht ins Dunkle.

„Wenn Alice erscheint, habe ich am nächsten Tag immer gute Laune. Ich sehe sie fast immer strahlen. Ihre Shopping Sucht ist meiner definitiv überlegen", liest Alice mit einem breiten Grinsen, den auch Reneè folgen muss.

„Ach Jasper. Irgendwie ist er ja niedlich. Seine Augen haben was Verletzliches, aber auch etwas sehr Anziehendes. Kein Wunder, dass Alice so verliebt in ihn ist. Die beiden sind ein süßes Paar."

Jasper kommt leicht ins Stottern, als er die Komplimente Renesmees liest. Und auch Carlisle scheint es unangenehm zu sein, zu lesen, was bei ihm steht. Dennoch liest er es vor.

„Ich hoffe, Scottie und ich werden uns später noch genauso lieben, wie es Carlisle und Esme tun. Es ist beeindruckend, wie verbunden sie miteinander sind. Die kleinen Gesten, die sie sich immer noch zu werfen. Ein Zwinkern hier, ein flüchtiges Streicheln beim aneinander Vorbeigehen da, oder wenn Esme ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel legt, unterm Tisch, wenn sie gemeinsam mit der Familie irgendwo sind.."

Oh wenn die beiden doch noch rot anlaufen könnten, sie würden gleich platzen vor Scham. Ihre ‚Kinder' finden es einfach nur zum Lachen.

„Edward ist mysteriös. Aus ihm werde ich nicht schlau. Was ich definitiv weiß, ist, dass er Bella über alles liebt und sein Leben für sie lassen würde. Er mag gut aussehen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund zieht es mich nicht an. Obwohl er so atemberaubend aussieht…"

Das ist gut zu wissen, denn wenn sie auch ihren Vater anziehend finden würde, hätten wir ein Problem. Aber von dem, was ich gehört und gesehen habe, hat sie nur Augen für ihren Freund Scott.

Ich denke nun bin ich an der Reihe etwas vorzulesen, auch wenn es mich momentan mehr danach drängt, zu wissen, woher sie diese Details kennt.

„Wenn ich Bella sehe, denke ich, in einen Spiegel zu blicken. Die Haare, die Augen, selbst in vielen Gesichtszügen sehe ich mich in ihr wieder. Sie und Edward erinnern mich auch sehr an Scottie und mich. Wie er sie behandelt, als gebe es keinen anderen Mensch mehr auf der Welt. Sein Drang, sie zu beschützen ist beängstigend, aber ich kenne es zu gut. Dennoch geben mir die zwei viele Rätsel auf. Wo ist das Kind geblieben, was Bella in ihren Armen hielt?"

Mehr kann ich nicht lesen. Zu sehr schmerzt es mir.

„Woher weißt du das alles? Hier stehen Sachen drin, die weiß ich nicht mal selber von mir?", fordert Emmett.

Renesmee schreckt ein wenig zurück, bei Emmetts forscher Frage. Aber sie scheint, seine Haltung zu verstehen und entspannt wieder. Erschöpft lässt sie sich in den Sessel zurückfallen und vergräbt ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. Ihr scheint es nicht leicht zu fallen, darüber zu reden.

Bevor Reneè es schafft, stehe ich auf und setze mich auf die Lehne des Sessels. Ich lege vorsichtig meine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Vorsichtig, weil ich Angst habe, dass sie vor meiner Berührung zurückschreckt. Das würde mehr schmerzen, als das, was James mir damals angetan hat. Drum bin ich erleichtert, als sie die Berührung ohne jegliches Zucken zulässt.

„Egal, was es ist, Renesmee. Bitte erzähl es uns, damit wir das alles besser verstehen können. Keiner wird dich von uns verurteilen. Du brauchst keine Angst haben."

Sie sieht zu mir auf und ich bin mehr als überrascht, als ich die Tränen in ihren Augen sehe. Ich kann mich nur wiederholen. Renesmee ist definitiv anders, als alle anderen. Ihre Tränen machen mich gleichzeitig traurig. Wie viel Schmerz und Leid musste sie wegen uns schon ertragen?

Sie schaut mich überrascht an, als ich meine Hand an ihre Wange lege und ihre Tränen weg wische. Sie lässt es aber zu, womit ich nicht gerechnet habe. Dieses Gefühl ist unbeschreiblich. Und es steigert sich noch, als sie mir direkt in die Augen sieht.

„Ich habe Träume", schluchzt sie.

„Seit ich denken kann, träume ich von euch. Nur von euch. Jede Nacht sehe ich euch und eure Geschichten. Als würde des Nachts in meinem Kopf eine TV-Sendung laufen, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass dieses Fernsehen Gefühle überträgt, wie Schmerz und Leid, Liebe und Freud."

„Warum hast du uns nichts davon erzählt?", unterbricht Reneè Renesmee.

Renesmee lacht darauf höhnisch und verzieht schmerzvoll ihr Gesicht.

„Mom.. Ich meine Reneè", fängt sie verzweifelt an.

Ihr fällt schwer, die richtige Bezeichnung zu finden.

„Sag Grandma, Schatz", hilft Reneè, doch auch damit scheint sich Renesmee nicht wohl zu fühlen.

„Was hätte ich machen sollen? Ich bin schließlich davon ausgegangen, es wären nur Träume und nicht, dass es wahr ist. Versetzt euch in meine Lage. Ich dachte, ich wäre verrückt und ihr würdet mich in ne Klapse stecken."

Eine beklemmende Stille tritt ein, denn niemand will sich wohl in Renesmees Lage versetzen. Und ich will es genauso wenig, denn der Schmerz, den Renesmee davon trug, ist eindeutig in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen.

Ich kann nicht anders, als sie in meine Arme ziehen. Sie will sich erst wehren, doch ich verstärke meine Umarmung und sie gibt nach. Ich spüre, wie ihre Tränen meine Shirt durchnässen und ihr Schluchzen stärker wird. Mein sanftes Kreisen über ihren Rücken nimmt sie wahrscheinlich nicht wahr, aber es beruhigt mich ein wenig.

Reneè kommt auf uns zu und nimmt uns beide in den Arm. Auch ihre Tränen spüre ich deutlich. So langsam wird mir erst das Ausmaß, welches wir angerichtet haben, klar. Aber was hätte ich tun sollen? Ich wollte doch nur das Beste für meine Tochter.

TBC


	8. Lebenswandel

Lebenswandel

Renesmees POV

_Ein paar Tage zuvor_

Noch nie in meinem Leben fühlte ich mich so elend wie heute. Was ist nur los mit mir? Vor ein paar Minuten bin ich noch mit Scott am kuscheln und im nächsten Moment habe ich das Gefühl zu verbrennen.

Klar macht Scottie mich heiß, aber so schlimm war es noch nie. Beziehungsweise war es nie schlimm, sondern sehr viel mehr angenehm.

Ich bin nur froh, dass wir schon bei mir zu Hause sind, denn irgendwie wird es immer schlimmer. Ich nehme kaum mehr wahr, wie Scott nach mir ruft, denn mein Blick, aber auch meine Gedanken sind völlig verwaschen. Seine Worte kommen zwar laut, aber unverständlich bei mir an.

Ich spüre, dass nun auch meine Eltern da sind. Auch ihre Worte verstehe ich kaum. Nur, dass sie Scott weg schicken. Aber warum? Ich brauch ihn doch. Ich würde am liebsten aufspringen und ihn zurück holen, aber ich schaffe es nicht mal mehr meine Augen zu öffnen.

Sekunde für Sekunde habe ich das Gefühl weiter abzudriften. Und schon bald bin ich wieder in meiner Traumwelt, die für mich oftmals, so real rüber kommt, als wäre es echt. Immer die gleichen Figuren. Immer wieder geht es um diese acht schönen Geschöpfte, die aussehen wie Menschen, sich aber nicht wie sie verhalten.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich weg war, aber irgendwann höre ich die Stimmen meine Eltern. Der Versuch meine Augen zu öffnen, scheitert kläglich. Mir ist immer noch so heiß, dass ich das Gefühl habe in mir tobt ein Feuer. Meine Muskeln schmerzen, als hätte 24 Stunden im Fitness Studio verbracht.

Und plötzlich fühle ich etwas Wundervolles auf meiner Stirn. Hätte nie gedacht, dass ein feuchtes Tuch, mir solche Freude bereiten kann. Es lässt mich jedenfalls etwas klarer denken, auch wenn ich es noch immer nicht schaffe, meine Augen zu öffnen.

Waage nehme ich wahr, was meine Eltern bereden. Wow. 45°C. Ich muss wirklich krank sein.

Das Bett bewegt sich und ich spüre die Lippen meines Vaters an meiner Wange. Dies erkenne ich sofort, denn ohne seinen obligatorischen Kuss, kann ich abends gar nicht einschlafen.

Ja ich weiß, ich weiß. Das ist eigentlich was für Kinder, aber ich liebe meinen Dad nunmal, genau wie meine Mom. Außerdem weiß niemand davon. Nicht mal Scott.

Die nächsten Worte sind wieder sehr verschwommen. Aber was ich merke, ist, dass meine Eltern seit langem mal nicht einer Meinung sind. Ich höre nur noch Worte wie, Großvater, Krankenhaus, Bella, Cullens. Warte mal. Bella? So heißt doch das Mädchen aus meinen Träumen?

Oh man. Ich muss wirklich kranker sein, als ich dachte. Am besten ich versuche einfach weiter zu schlafen, damit ich schnell wieder gesund werde und nicht noch verrückt werde.

Herrlich. Dad muss mich in die Wanne getragen haben, denn dort wach ich kurz auf. Kaltes Wasser um mich herum, was sich für mich für einen Moment der Erlösung anfühlt. Es tut so gut, dass ich schnell wieder in den Schlaf drifte.

Das nächste Mal, als ich aufwache, schaffe ich es zwar erneut nicht meine Augen zu öffnen oder sonst irgendwelche Glieder zu bewegen, aber dennoch spüre ich, dass nun mehr Leute im Raum sind. Jemand betatscht mich, schiebt mir was in den Mund. Vielleicht ist es ein Arzt.

Wieder sind die Worte sehr verschwommen die ich höre. Er meint doch nicht 51°C, oder? Nee dann müsste ich ja schon tot sein.

Was dann passiert, macht mir Angst. Jemand schreit laut nein und eine andere Person lässt sich auf mich nieder. Nicht zu doll, so, als würde die Person mit mir leiden. Zumindest lässt mich das schluchzen drauf schließen. Aber wer ist das? Die Haare die ich im Gesicht spüre gehören jedenfalls nicht zu meiner Mom.

Dann höre ich nur Dads aufgeregt Stimme, wie ich sie das letzte Mal bei der Party gehört habe. An den Tag möchte ich gar nicht denken.

„_Sie ist nicht DEINE Tochter."_

Das war nicht mein Dad. Aber was hat das wieder zu bedeuten?

„_Sie wird eine von uns",_ ist das nächste, was ich klar verstehe und so langsam mache ich mir Sorgen um meinen Verstand.

Ich höre nur noch einmal die überbesorgte Stimme meiner Mom, spüre kurz danach einen Stich und drifte zurück in einen tiefen Schlaf.

_Dieses schmerzverzerrte Gesicht von Bella. Edward steht hinter ihr, seine Hand sanft und stützend an Bellas Rücken haltend. In ihren Armen liegt ein Baby. Ihr Baby._

_Sie legt es jemanden in die Arme. Das Gesicht der Frau nicht zu erkennen, streicht Bella liebevoll über die Wange._

„_Ich liebe dich Renesmee. Wir werden dich immer lieben", sagt nicht die Frau, sondern Bella._

Woah. Schon wieder einer dieser Träume. Aber noch nie, hatte Bella diese Worte gesagt. Das sie meinen Namen sagte, war sicher nur ein Zufall. Schließlich ist es ja auch mein Traum.

Ich fühle mich schon viel besser. Wie lange habe ich wohl geschlafen?

Nur langsam mache ich die Augen auf. Die Angst, es erneut nicht zu schaffen, lässt dies wie in Zeitlupe geschehen. Selbst das gedimmte Licht blendet mich und es dauert einen Moment, bis ich mich daran gewöhnt habe.

So langsam bemerke ich, wie gut ich mich fühle. Ich kann wieder meine Arme bewegen, wo ich mir gleich mal mit der Hand an die Stirn fasse. Das letzte Mal als ich das tat, brannte es wie Feuer, aber diesmal ist die wärme angenehm normal.

Zeit aufzustehen. Ich setzte mich auf und merke erst jetzt, dass ich doch nicht allein im Raum bin. Aber es ist nicht meine Mutter, sondern dieses wunderschöne Mädchen oder sollte ich eher Frau sagen, aus meinen Träumen. Aber, wie..???

Ich glaube sie sieht mir an meinem verdatterten Gesicht an, wie irritiert ich bin, denn sie lächelt mir einfühlsam zu. So, wie sie mal in meinen Träumen dem Baby in ihren Armen zu gelächelt hat.

„Wer bist du?"

Bitte sag nicht Rosalie. Bitte sag nicht Rosalie. Bitte….

„Ich bin Rosalie."

Nein! Ok Renesmee ganz ruhig. Du bist wahrscheinlich nur noch immer im Fieberwahn und bist am träumen.

„Und was machst du hier?", frag ich sie mal.

„Das erkläre ich dir am besten, mit allen Anderen. Sie warten im Wohnzimmer."

Schluck. Aber doch nicht etwa DIE Anderen.

„Die Anderen?"

„Komm, Renesmee. Sie warten unten. Dann wird sich alles aufklären."

„Woher kennst du meinen Namen?"

„Ich war bei deiner Geburt dabei und habe mich um dich gekümmert, als es deiner Mutter noch nicht so gut ging."

„Oh. OK."

Nichts ist OK. Wie kann sie bei meiner Geburt dabei gewesen sein? Was ist hier nur los? Hoffentlich sind Mom und Dad da. Muss zugeben, dass mir gerade sehr mulmig ist. Scott würde mir jetzt gut tun. Wenn er bei mir ist, habe ich nie Angst. In seiner Gegenwart fühle ich mich einfach sicher und geborgen.

Ich ziehe mich fix um, denn was immer mich da unten erwartet, muss ich nicht mit meinen verschwitzten Schlafklamotten den Leuten gegenüber treten. Als ich mir mein Shirt übern Kopf ziehe, wird mir leicht schwindelig. Nur dank Rosalie lande ich nicht auf dem Boden. So langsam verliere ich die Hoffnung, dass es ein Traum ist. Aber wenn es kein Traum ist, warum geht es mir, bis auf das kleine Schwächeln eben so gut?

Wir gehen die Treppe runter und Rosalie lässt mich nicht los. Ist vielleicht auch gut so, denn selbst das kurze Stück schlaucht mich. Erst als ich die letzten Stufen erreiche, sehe ich, wer alles in unserem großen Wohnzimmer sitzt. Ich habe es fast geahnt, aber immer noch gehofft, dass es nicht Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice und Jasper sind. Aber vielleicht heißen sie ja auch gar nicht so.

„Mom?"

Vielleicht gibt sie mir eine Erklärung. Sie springt schnell von der Couch auf und läuft auf mich zu. Ihr Gesicht irgendwie merkwürdig. So kenne ich sie nicht. Klar hat und macht sie sich Sorgen, aber selbst dann schafft sie es zu lächeln.

Ich frage sie, wer die Leute sind, aber meine Eltern wissen es mal wieder unangenehme Sachen weiter zu schieben. Und dass ihnen irgendetwas unangenehm ist, sehe ich sofort.

Als ich ihnen sage, dass ich Durst habe, schauen mich vor allem die Besucher geschockt an.

„Was ist denn los? Warum seid ihr alle so angespannt? Hab ich in meinem Fieberwahn was Dummes angestellt?"

Dad macht ein überaus seltenes ernstes Gesicht und sagt mir das ich nichts angestellt habe. Was ihn aber wieder etwas zum lächeln bringt, ist mein Bitte nach einem Sandwich und mein leichtes blinzeln. Ich weiß wie ich meinem Daddy um den Finger wickeln kann. Nicht das ich das immer ausnutze.

Als ich ein knurren hören, drehe mich auf der Suche nach meinem süßen Wollknäul.

„Wo ist Emmy, Mom?"

„Er ist im Garten. Er war etwas nervös bei den vielen Gästen."

Kein wunder. Das bin ich auch.

Ich stehe auf, um meinen Süßen rein zu holen, ich hasse es, wenn er das draußen ausharren muss, falle ich auch schon wieder zurück auf die Couch. Hui. Was immer ich auch hatte, hat seine Spuren hinterlassen. Aber der Drehwurm ist schnell weg. Stattdessen steht dieser Halbgott, mit den blonden Haaren vor mir und redet mit mir.

„Sind sie Arzt oder so?"

Sag bitte nicht ja. Sag bitte nicht ja. Sag bitte…

„Ja. Dr. Carlsile Cullen."

Verdammt.

„Oh. Äh…. Cooler Name."

Renesmee du wirst verrückt. Das ist alles nicht wahr. Toll jetzt führe ich schon in meinem Kopf Selbstgespräche. Ich bin verrückt.

Unterbrochen wird mein ‚Gespräch' von Emmy, der wie ein Irrer, nein nicht zu mir, sondern zu diesem großen Kraftprotz zu läuft und bellt, als hätte er ihm auf den Schwanz getreten.

„EMMY", rufe ich.

Mein braver Junge hört und sieht mich treu doof an. Langsam trottet er auf mich zu und legt seinen Kopf auf meinen Schoss. So kriegt er mich immer.

Dad bringt mir mein Lieblingssandwich. Natürlich ohne die Rinde. Das hat er sich nach den vielen Jahren Gemecker endlich gemerkt.

„Warum hast du deinen Hund Emmy genannt?", fragt mich der große Typ.

Tja. Was sag ich ihm. Das ich den Hund nach ihm benannt habe, weil ich, wenn ich von ihm Träume, mir immer wünsche einen großen Bruder wie ihn zu haben? Aber erstmal will ich alle Namen wissen, auch wenn ich sie wohl sicher schon kenne. Und so kommt es auch, als der Doc mit alle vorstellt. Genau wie in meinen Träumen. Träum ich denn noch immer.

Plötzlich sticht es in meinem Kopf, al hätte jemand ein Messer in meinen Schädel gestochen. Es ist kaum auszuhalten. Aber genauso plötzlich wie es gekommen war, ist es plötzlich weg. Was passiert nur mit mir?

Bella, Edward, Japser und Alice werfen sich fragende Blicke zu. So langsam geht mir diese Heimlichtuerei gegen den Strich. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. Wenn sie mal nicht sogar wissen, was es mit meinen Träumen auf sich hat.

„Mag mir jetzt vielleicht mal jemand erklären, was hier vor sich geht? Es ist schließlich nicht normal, dass ein Arzt gleich sein ganzes Personal mit bringt. Und ihr seht auch nicht gerade alt genug aus, als würdet ihr schon arbeiten", fordere ich.

„Wir sollten ihr es endlich erzählen", sagt Bella, die mir direkt in die Augen schaut.

„Was erzählen? Bist du so was wie eine Schwester?"

Denn das habe ich immer in ihr gesehen. Sie sieht mir so verdammt ähnlich, dass es mir schon unheimlich ist.

„Nein, nicht deine Schwester", sagt sie in einem bitteren Ton.

„Ich bin deine Mutter."

„Bitte was?", schießt es aus mir raus.

Das ist doch wohl ein mächtig großer Scherz, der überhaupt nicht witzig ist.

„Ich bin deine Mutter."

„Ja, klar", lasse ich meinen Sarkasmus sprießen.

„Ich bin noch im Fieberdelirium, oder? Das ist alles nur ein Traum."

Denn was anderes kann das das doch alles nicht sein. Mom ist meine Mom.

„Nein."

Geschockt sehe ich zu meiner Mutter. Das hat sie gerade nicht wirklich gesagt.

„Bella ist deine Mutter", sagt sie mir unter Tränen.

Auch mir kommen jetzt die Tränen, vor Angst, Panik. Was passiert hier gerade?

„Was? Wie soll das möglich sein, Mom. Sie ist doch genau so alt wie ich."

„Meine Gestalt mag so aussehen, als wäre ich sie so alt wie du, dennoch bin ich viel älter."

Was erzählt sie da für einen Unsinn. Denkt sie ich glaub noch an Märchen und dem Weihnachtsmann?

„Bist du in einen Jungbrunnen gefallen, oder wie?", kann ich mittlerweile meine Wut nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Es braucht viel, diese Seite bei mir zum Vorschein zu bringen. Aber ich hab jetzt echt genug. Kann nicht mal mehr neben meinen Eltern sitzen, die bei dem ganzen Spiel mitmachen. Sind sie denn überhaupt meine Eltern?

„Kein Jungbrunnen", sagt mir Bella.

„Was dann?", will ich endlich wissen.

„Setzt dich bitte. Das ist eine längere Geschichte."

„Nein, Danke. Ich stehe lieber."

Bestimmt setzte ich mich nicht. Im stehen kann ich schneller flüchten, denn das will ich nur noch. Ganz schnell hier raus.

„Du bist noch geschwächt, bitte."

Trotz meiner Wut, kann ich die Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme hören. Na gut. Ich setzt mich, aber nur um endlich die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Aber ich setzte mich nicht zu meinen, ja was sollen sie denn jetzt sein, wenn sie nicht meine Eltern sind.

Bevor ich weiter nachdenken kann, fängt Bella an zu erzählen.

„Vor circa 20 Jahren bin ich nach Forks gezogen, weil ich meiner Mutter Reneè und ihrem neuen Mann Phil etwas Zweisamkeit schenken wollte."

Bitte… Was? Reneè ist ihr Mom? Das wird ja immer besser und besser. Mom, nein ich kann sie nicht mehr Mom nennen. Reneè will mit ihrer Hand trösten, so wie sie es immer tat. Doch das würde im Moment alles nur noch schlimmer machen und ich ziehe meine Hand vor ihr weg. Ihr schmerzenden Blick ist mir natürlich nicht egal, aber ihr Schmerz, ist gegen meinen einen winziger Klacks.

„Dort in Forks lebte ich bei meinem Dad Charlie, deinem Großvater."

Und noch jemand kommt in den Kreis der Verrückten. Jetzt habe ich sogar einen Großvater. Moment ich habe jetzt sogar Großeltern. Bis jetzt hatte ich ja keine. Nur schade, dass ich mich nicht drüber freuen kann.

„In der High School lernte ich diesen geheimnisvollen Jungen kennen. Ich war so fasziniert von ihm, dass ich nicht merkte, in welcher Gefahr ich bei ihm schwebe. Dass er mich aber gleichzeitig genauso anziehend fand, wusste ich ebenso wenig. So nach und nach, entdeckte ich weitere Merkwürdigkeiten an ihm. Seine Augen wechselten die Farbe, seine Haut eiskalt, er war so schnell und geschickt. Bis ich wusste, er ist ein Vampir."

OK. Jetzt wird's lächerlich. Ein Vampir? Die sind doch nur ein Mythos. Komm schon. Aber so wie sie es erzählt, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, gar ein Lächeln im Gesicht, fühlt es sich so wahr an. Aber das kann doch nicht sein.

„Wir haben uns ineinander verliebt", sagt sie und schaut Edward verliebt an, so sie es in meinen Träumen auch immer tun.

„Wir haben geheiratet und… Na du weißt schon. Eins kommt zum anderen. Als ich mit dir schwanger war, gab es einige Komplikationen, deshalb musste mich dein Vater verwandeln und ich wurde zum Vampir. Du hingegen zeigtest keine Anzeichen, dass du ein Vampir bist. Schnell fand Carlisle heraus, dass du zum größten Teil ein Mensch bist."

Das ist doch alles nicht wahr. Bitte schlag mich jemand, dass ich aus diesem Albtraum erwache.

Als hätte es wirklich jemand getan, kommt erneut dieser stechende Schmerz in meinem Kopf. Er ist so extrem, dass es nur real sein kann.

„Dadurch, dass durch deine Adern menschliches Blut floss, warst du in zu großer Gefahr, um bei uns zu leben. Deswegen befanden wir es für sicherer, dass du bei Reneè und Phil aufwächst, um ein menschliches Leben führen zu können."

OH MEIN GOTT. Sie haben mich damals weg gegeben? Jetzt weiß ich auch, wer die Frau war, die Bella das Baby gab. Und das Baby war ich. Jetzt macht alles einen Sinn.

Aber moment.

„Floss?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Du hast gesagt, durch meine Adern floss menschliches Blut", sage ich energisch.

Was will sie damit andeuten?

Sie scheint aber keine Antwort raus zu kriegen. Stattdessen kommt Edward, mein Vater, auf mich zu. Ich weiche daraufhin etwas zurück. Wenn alles wahr ist, ist er immerhin ein Vampir. Er scheint es zu merken und geht vor mir auf die Knie.

„Das Fieber, was du die letzten Tage hattest, war keine Krankheit, es war ein Symptom von vielen, dass du eine von uns wirst. Ein Vampir."

Nein. Nein. Wach endlich auf Renesmee. Das kann nicht real sein.

„Das ist nicht wahr. Ihr verkohlt mich doch. Das ist alles nicht wahr. Mom? Dad?", doch meine Eltern, zumindest glaubte ich es seien meine Eltern schauen nur betrübt zu Boden.

Das heißt doch nicht etwa, dass dieser ganze Kram wahr ist.

Ich schaue zu Bella, meiner Mutter, und schon im nächsten Moment steht sie neben mir. Die Geschwindigkeit, mit der sie auf mich zu kam, war alles andere als normal. Sie sagt mir auch nochmal, dass es kein Scherz ist. Aber das kann einfach nicht sein.

Ich merke, wie sich meine Wangen immer mehr mit Tränen bedecken. Das ist ein einziger Albtraum. Ich muss hier ganz schnell raus, bevor ich zusammenbreche. Scott.

„Ich.. Ich geh auf mein Zimmer."

Doch ich komme nicht weit, weil Edward mich erst mit Worten und dann mit seiner Hand aufhält. Ich habe aber keine Lust mehr mir weiter diesen Quatsch anzuhören. Eigentlich will ich ihn nur abschütteln. Als ich das tue, fliegt er im hohen Bogen durch die Wohnung. Was, wie habe ich das gemacht?

Oh Gott. Er kommt zurück. Sicher wird er sich jetzt rächen, doch er lächelt mich an. Ich versteh die Welt nicht mehr.

„Hab keine Angst Renesmee. Ich würde dir nie etwas antun. Meiner eigenen Tochter könnte ich doch kein Haar krümmen."

Hat er mich gerade seine Tochter genannt? Nein. Ich muss hier schnellstens weg.

„Ich geh auf mein Zimmer. Das muss ich erstmal verarbeiten."

Was nicht gelogen ist, denn was die mir da alle gerade an den Kopf geknallt haben, war ja nicht grad wenig, auch wenn ich es noch immer nicht glauben kann. Aber warum würden sie mir sonst so was erzählen?

Dass ich anders bin, als meine Freundinnen habe ich schon immer gewusst. Ich wurde nie krank, bis auf jetzt. Im Sport war ich manchmal besser als die Jungs. Selbst Scott konnte oft nicht mit mir mithalten. Aber ich dachte einfach nur, dass ich eine gute, sehr gesunde Sportlerin bin.

Nicht zum ersten Mal, flüchte ich aus meinem Fenster. Das haben Mom und Dad, nein sie sind ja nicht meine Eltern, noch nie mitbekommen. Wie soll ich ihnen jetzt nur begegnen? Sie haben mich mein ganzen Leben angelogen und mich glauben lassen, ich wäre ihre Tochter. Bis vor ein paar Minuten glaubte ich die besten Eltern auf der Welt zu haben. Sie waren es ja auch, aber das überschreitet auch meine Gemütsgrenze.

Ich steige vom Dach und, mist, bleibe in der Regenrinne hängen. Das wird böse enden. Ich falle rückwärts aus 3 Meter höhe gen Boden. Gleich kommt der Schmerz, aber plötzlich stehe ich auf beiden Beinen. Wie zum Teufel ist das möglich? Selbst wenn ich mit den Beinen voran gefallen wäre, müsste ich mir mindestens ein Dutzend Bänder gerissen haben.

Das hat doch nicht etwa was damit zu tun, dass ich angeblich zu einem Vampir werden soll? Lächerlich. Das ist nicht möglich. Quatsch.

Wohin soll ich jetzt nur? Benutze ich mein Beetle, hören sie drin den Motor und halten mich auf. Egal. Dann muss ich zu Fuß gehen. Sportlich bin ich, also lauf ich zu Scott. Er ist der Einzige dem ich jetzt noch vertrauen kann.

Als ich los laufe, die nächste Kuriosität. Neben mir ist alles verschwommen, ganz merkwürdig. Und ehe ich mich versehe bin ich schon am Pit's, dass Diner, wo ich mich sonst immer mit Scott und unsere Freunden treffe. Aber das Pit's ist doch 10 km von zu Haus entfernt. Was ist das nun wieder?

Unmöglich, dass ich innerhalb von 5 Minuten diese Distanz gelaufen bin. Oh nein, oh nein. Das hat sicher auch was damit zu tun.

„Hey Ness. Alles OK bei dir?"

Ich schaue hoch und blicke Becky, einer Freundin von mir, in die Augen. Hinter ihr sehe ich, dass das Diner zu ist. Wahrscheinlich hat sie es gerade abgeschlossen. Sie ist die Tochter vom Inhaber und geht mit mir auf die gleiche Schule.

„Kann ich mal dein Handy benutzen?"

„Klar Ness. Geht es dir wieder besser? Scott hat und erzählt wie krank du warst. Siehst auch noch ganz schön blass um die Nase aus", sagt sie mir mit einem Lächeln.

Oh Becky, es ist alles andere als OK bei mir. Am liebsten würde ich ihr alles sagen, aber irgendwas hindert mich davon. Sie reicht mir ihr Handy und ohne Probleme wähle ich Scotties Nummer.

„Wer weckt mich um diese Zeit?", fragt Scott am anderen Ende mit verschlafener Stimme.

Muss ich ihn wohl geweckt haben. Trotz seine noch brummigen Stimme, fühle ich mich gleich besser ihn zu hören.

„Scott? Ich bin's, Renesmee."

„Carlie, Schatz. Geht es dir besser? Warum rufst du nicht mit deinem Handy an?"

Ich kann ihm gar nicht antworten, da meine Unterlippe bebt und mir erneut die Tränen kommen.

„Carlie? Was ist los?", fragt er mich so einfühlsam, wie ich ihn noch nie gehört habe.

Er hat sicher gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt.

„Kannst du mich abholen", frage ich mit bebebender Stimme.

„Ich bin sofort bei dir, Sunshine."

Er weiß genau, dass er mir mit diesem Spitznamen ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zaubern kann. Aber anstatt eines Lächelns, erfährt mir ein Schluchzen.

„Wo bist du, Sunshine?"

„Hol mich bitte an der Lichtung ab", schluchze ich.

„Bin in 10 Minuten bei dir", sagt er mir und ich kann im Hintergrund hören, wie er sich wohl gerade anzieht, aber nicht auflegen will.

„Bye Scottie.", sage ich und will schon auflegen, um mich auf dem weg zu machen, als Scott nochmal nach mir ruft.

„Carlie?"

„Ja?"

„Es wird alles gut. Ich liebe dich.

„Ich liebe dich auch", sage ich unter Tränen und reiche Becky endlich ihr Handy wieder.

„Ness, wenn du willst bringe ich dich auch zu Scottie."

„Nein, nein. Da werden sie mich sicher suchen", sage ich viel schnell, als zu begreifen, was ich da gerade gesagt habe.

„Wer, Ness? Bist du von zu Hause abgehauen?"

Meine weiteren Tränen verraten mich. Becky packt mich bei den Schultern.

„Bitte, Becky. Sag ihnen nicht, dass du mich gesehen hast. Bitte", flehe ich.

„Was ist denn nur passiert?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht erzählen. Das würdest du mir eh nicht glauben", lache ich höhnisch.

Sie scheint zu überlegen, was sie am besten tun soll. Mein flehender Blick scheint sie wohl zu überzeugen.

„OK, Ness. Aber bitte melde dich bei mir, damit ich weiß, dass es dir gut geht."

Ich nicke nur und umarme sie. Ohne ihr noch mal in die Augen zu schauen, denn das würde nur noch mehr Schmerzen verursachen, drehe ich mich um und laufe los. Ich hoffe nur, diesmal nicht mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die völlig unnormal ist.

Ich komme jedenfalls schneller als erwartet an der Lichtung an. Hoffentlich hat Becky nichts mitbekommen. Sicher bin ich mir, dass sie meinen… also Reneè und Phil nichts sagen wird.

Sind die beiden wirklich nicht meine Eltern? Aber es fühlt sich nicht so an. Sie waren immer für mich da. Haben für mich gesorgt, waren wegen mir besorgt. Kamen zu meinen Softballspielen, wie zu meinen Schultheater Aufführungen. Phil war der typische Dad, als er von Scott erfuhr und ihn sich zur Brust nahm. Genau wie Reneè, die mich sofort zum Frauenarzt schleppte, um mir die Pille verschreiben zu lassen.

Ich verstand ihr Panik nicht. Sie redete davon, dass sie nicht noch eine Tochter so jung Mutter werden sehen will. Damals dachte ich, sie hätte sich vor lauter Panik nur versprochen, aber jetzt weiß ich, dass sie von Bella sprach.

Aber warum haben sie, meine Eltern, mich zurück gelassen? Nichts kann besser für ein Kind sein, als bei ihren Eltern auf zu wachsen. Auch wenn sie Vampire sind. Oh Gott. Ich fange langsam an diesen ganzen Stuss zu glauben.

Von weitem höre ich schon Scotties Auto, aber ich mich umdrehe ist noch nichts zu sehen. Erst 3 Minuten später kommt der Tourag zum Vorschein. Aber…? Klar Vampir Power. Was kommt noch?

Der Wagen steht noch nicht ganz, da springt Scott raus und ich werfe mich ihm in seine Arme. Er kommt leicht ins wanken, sicher war ich wieder viel zu schnell. Mein Gesicht vergrabe ich schnell in seine Schulter und schluchze schmerzhaft, während er mir über den Rücken streicht.

„Schsch. Ganz ruhig, Sunshine. Komm erstmal ins Auto. Es ist ganz schön kühl geworden", sagt er und legt mir noch seine Jacke über die Schultern.

Erst jetzt merke ich, dass ich nur in Jeans und Shirt losgelaufen bin. Ich wollte ja auch nur noch weg von dem ganzen Irrenhaus.

Wie kalt es wirklich ist, merke ich, als ich anfange zu zittern. Im Auto nimmt mich Scott gleich wieder in den Arm und versucht mich warm zu rubbeln. Sein Blick ist besorgt, wie damals bei der gesagten Party. Ich kann mich einfach nicht beruhigen, bin völlig aufgelöst.

Scott nimmt mein Gesicht in beide Hände und sieht mich mitfühlend an. Er versucht mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, doch es kommen immer wieder neue nach.

„Willst du mir erzählen, was los ist?"

Ich nicke zur Antwort. Natürlich will ich ihm alles erzählen, damit er mir sagt, was für ein Unsinn ich rede. Doch ich bekomme kaum ein Wort raus.

„Meine Eltern… sie….nicht….Bella…. Vampire."

Sein Gesicht verzieht sich verdattert. Ich krieg einfach keine Sätze raus.

Mir wird auch schon wieder so schwindelig. Bitte nicht.

„Fahr Scott…. Weit weg…."

„Geht es dir gut?", fragt er mich.

Ich schüttel nur mein Kopf zu einem nein.

„Ich bring dich in ein Krankenhaus. Du bist glühend heiß. Deine Haut brennt ja fast."

„NEIN!!!", schreie ich mit letzter Kraft.

Ich drifte immer mehr in die Bewusstlosigkeit, dabei wollte ich doch endlich aus diesem Albtraum erwachen. Ich bin so schwach, dass ich in Scotties Arme falle und er mich hinlegt, mit dem Kopf auf seinem Schoss. Meine Augen fallen immer wieder zu.

„Was soll ich nur machen?", stellt er die Frage sicher er zu sich, als mir.

Ich höre noch wie er den Motor startet und in sein Handy spricht.

„Mrs. Dwyer? Hier ist Scott. Renesmee ist bei mir. Es geht ihr nicht gut. Ich bringe sie in ein Krankenhaus."

„…"

„Was? Wieso nicht? Sie braucht einen Arzt!"

„…"

„OK. Bin unterwegs."

Ich hätte ihn am liebsten angeschrien, mich nicht wieder zurück zu bringen, aber ich war mit meiner Kraft am Ende. Es ging gar nichts mehr. Aber vielleicht, wenn ich das nächste Mal aufwache, ist der Albtraum wirklich vorbei und ich kann wieder ein ganz normales Leben mit meinen Eltern führen. Und mit Eltern meine ich die beiden Personen, die die letzten 18 Jahre für mich da waren. Und niemand anderes.


	9. Ernüchterung

**Ernüchterung**

**Renesmees POV**

Alles läuft nur noch in Trance ab. Um mich herum sind viele verschwommene Stimmen. Dennoch erkenne ich Scotties aufgebrachte Stimme darunter. Aber ich habe keine Kraft, meine Augen zu öffnen, geschweige mich zu ihm zu drehen, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Stattdessen spüre ich, wie sich jemand an meine Seite setzt und meine Hand ergreift. Ihre Hand, es muss eine Frau sein, denn sie ist zart und klein, ist ziemlich kalt. Was ich nicht verstehen kann, denn mir ist wieder so verdammt warm.

So langsam bekomme ich mit, worum diese hitzige Diskussion geht. Diese dämliche Party und die Drogen. Das wird mich mein ganzes Leben verfolgen. Hätte ich davon gewusst, wäre ich nie dort hingegangen.

Ich bekomme nur noch Dads, ich meine Phils letzten Satz mit:„Es muss etwas anderes sein", als Bilder, wie ein Blitz auf mich einschlagen.

Erneut sehe ich mich auf dieser dämlichen Party. Mein verzweifeltes Gesicht, was ich Scottie zuwerfe, als ich sofort wieder gehen wollte. Und wie wir die Party verlassen, mit meinem leeren Glas.

Plötzlich sehe ich Edward und Bella. Es sind Bilder, die ich noch nie von ihnen gesehen habe. Vielleicht von ihrem ersten Treffen? Zumindest passt es auf ihre Beschreibung. Weitere Bilder folgen, bis ich Bella sehe. Unter Schmerzen. Es scheint ihr nicht gut zu gehen. Dann gibt ihr jemand ein Glas mit einer roten Flüssigkeit. Was mag das wohl sein? Und dann wird mal wieder alles schwarz.

Doch schon bald werde ich erneut aus meiner Bewusstlosigkeit gerissen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Irgendwer fasst mein Kinn und drängt mich dazu, meinen Mund zu öffnen. Ich rieche etwas ekliges, weiß aber nicht, was es ist. Nur, dass im nächsten Moment eine Flüssigkeit meinen Rachen runter läuft. Egal was es ist, es schmeckt scheußlich.

Mir wird auch augenblicklich schlecht. Und ich merke, dass ich mich gleich übergeben muss. Wie ich zu der Kraft kam, weiß ich nicht, aber ich renne ins Gästebad und übergebe mich. Lange, obwohl nicht viel drin war.

Ich bin froh, dass mich jemand fest hält, denn ich kann mich kaum wach halten. Nur der Würgereiz macht mich wieder wach. Als alles vorbei zu sein scheint, nimmt mich jemand auf den Arm. Egal wer es ist, tut mir damit sehr gut. In mir strömt Liebe und Geborgenheit. Oh Gott, was denk ich da nur? Aber so ist es. Deshalb lasse ich von der Person auch nicht los, als sie mich wieder ablegen will.

Gemeinsam mit ihm, zumindest stelle ich fest, dass es definitiv keine Frau ist, liege ich dann, ich glaube im Wohnzimmer. Aber das ist mir schnell egal. Ich schmiege mich nur enger an die Person und schlafe wieder ein, in der Hoffnung, dass ich bald wieder klar denken kann.

Als ich das nächste Mal wach werde, wird mir erneut etwas eingeflößt. Ich bin so fertig, dass ich nicht mal mitbekommen habe, wie man mich anhob. Aber was immer es ist, es tut gut. Riechen tut es zwar genauso widerwärtig, aber dennoch merke ich, dass es einen positiven Effekt auf mich hat. Dass ich völlig verkrampft war, merke ich erst, als sich mein Körper endgültig entspannt und ich das Gefühl habe, in einen angenehmeren Schlaf zu fallen.

_Schnee. Unheimlich viel Schnee. Natürlich friere ich. Aber was mache ich hier? Freiwillig würde ich nie in den Schnee gehen. Dick eingemummelt laufe ich durch den Wald, als mir Bella und Edward entgegen kommen. Hinter ihnen sehe ich auch schon Jasper, Alice, Rose und Emmett. Was machen wir ihr alle?_

„_Hallo Renesmee. Solltest du nicht im Schloss sein, bei Esme und Carlisle?"_

_Eigentlich will ich fragen, was diese Fragerei soll, doch ich, meine ich, antworte was anderes._

„_Das war mir zu langweilig. Außerdem hab ich Tanyas Blicke satt. Wollt ihr mir nicht lieber zeigen, wie man jagt?"_

_Ich träume schon wieder, aber zum ersten Mal sehe ich mich selber darin. Ist das etwa die Zukunft?_

„_Logisch, Nessie", brüllt Emmett von hinten._

_Ich stampfte wutentbrannt auf ihn zu, winke ihn mit meinem Zeigefinger zu mir runter, denn auch wenn ich nicht so klein bin wie Alice, ist Emmett ein Riese mir gegenüber. Als er auf meiner Höhe ist, kneife ich ihm in sein Ohr._

„_Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass ich so nicht heiße, Emmy."_

_Um mich herum bricht Gelächter aus und auch ich muss lachen, als ich den großen Kraftprotz mit Schmerzen sehen._

„_Leg dich lieber nicht mir ihr an", sagt Jasper, als ich Emmett los lasse._

„_Ok ok", sagt er, nimmt mich dann aber in den Schwitzkasten und rubbelt mir über die Haare._

_Diesmal kommen mir Alice und Rose zur Hilfe, die anscheinend mehr besorgt um meine Haar waren, als um mich, da Alice mir schnell versucht, das Haar zu richten._

„_Komm Renesmee. Lass uns zurück gehen und dir erstmal was zu Essen machen", sagt Edward und nimmt mich seitlich in den Arm, während er Bella auf der anderen Seite im Arm hat._

_Gemeinsam, wie eine Familie, gehen wir den Wald entlang, bis es den Vampiren wohl zu langsam wird und wir super schnell weiter laufen._

Woah. Was war das, denke ich, als ich das nächste Mal wach werde. Klar, es war wieder einer dieser Träume, aber zum ersten Mal kam ich drin vor. Und warum sollte ich mir von Emmett das Jagen beibringen lassen? Werde ich wirklich zum Vampir?

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich diesmal geschlafen habe, aber ich fühle mich tausend Mal besser. Keine Schmerzen, selbst die Gedanken sind klar. Wäre also ein Versuch wert, die Augen zu öffnen. Ich öffne also meine Augen, nur einen kleinen Spalt, um zu sehen, wie ich das Licht vertrage. Diesmal jedenfalls besser, als beim letzten Mal. Ganz geöffnet merke ich, dass ich bei jemandem in den Armen liege. Ich schaue die Person an und sehe, dass es Edward ist.

Ich schrecke von ihm weg, dabei falle ich von dem Sofa. Bella will mir hoch helfen, doch ich weiche ihr aus und nehme etwas Abstand. Von allen, da mir alle momentan nicht Geheuer sind. Allerdings entspanne ich mich schnell wieder, da sich Ernüchterung in mir breit macht. Weglaufen bringt nichts, wie ich jetzt feststelle.

„Also ist es diesmal doch kein Traum", sage ich niedergeschlagen.

„Diesmal?", fragt mich Bella und kommt bedächtig auf mich zu

Allerdings gebe ich ihr keine Chance. Ich will endlich los werden, was mir auf der Seele liegt. Ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen, will ich die Treppe hoch laufen, als mir Edward und Bella hinterherlaufen wollen.

„Ihr könnt da bleiben. Ich lauf nicht wieder weg. Hat eh keinen Zweck vor der Wahrheit davon zu laufen", rufe ich ihnen zu, während ich in mein Zimmer laufe.

Mittlerweile finde ich keinen Grund mehr, nicht daran zu glauben. Der seelische Schmerz, der mich die letzten Stunden durchzog, ist viel zu real, als dass ich weiterhin träume. Und die betretenen Gesichter im Wohnzimmer sagen ihr übriges.

In meinem Zimmer gehe ich in meinen begehbaren Kleiderschrank, den ich von meinem Onkel Charlie zu meinem 15. Geburtstag bekommen habe, nachdem mein alter Kleiderschrank vor lauter Klamotten zusammen gebrochen war. Weichen musste dafür Phils Büro, wo er sowieso nie drin war.

Dort steht mein persönlicher Safe. Gut, es mag nur eine Truhe sein, die megaschwer ist, aber drin sind Aufzeichnungen, die ich noch nie jemandem gezeigt habe. All meine verwirrenden Träume über die acht Personen, oder sollte ich vielmehr sagen Vampire, stehen dort drin.

Als ich versuche, die Truhe aus dem Schrank zu ziehen, merke ich, wie leicht sie ist. War etwa jemand an ihr dran und hat die Sachen raus genommen? Aber dann fällt mir wieder ein, dass die Truhe selbst leer viel zu schwer war. Sind dies etwa meine vampirischen Fähigkeiten? Die unglaubliche Kraft, die Schnelligkeit? Ich habe auch das Gefühl, besser hören zu können und alles um mich herum intensiver wahrzunehmen.

Ich bringe erstmal das hier hinter mich und dann bin ich an der Reihe, einige Fragen zu stellen, denn mir ist schon etwas mulmig, wie ich plötzlich die massive Truhe in meinen Armen halte und ohne Probleme die Treppe runtertrage.

Mom, ich meine Reneè, schaut genauso verdattert wie Phil. Daran, dass sie nicht mehr meine Eltern sind, werde ich mich wohl nie gewöhnen. Wie denn auch?

Den Schlüssel für die Truhe trage ich immer um meinen Hals. Es gibt auch nur diesen einen. So groß war immer meine Angst, dass jemand mein Geheimnis entdecken könnte. Ich schließe die Truhe auf und ziehe die Hefter hinaus, die ich nach vielen Jahren Träumens angelegt habe.

Seitdem ich schreiben kann, habe ich mir Notizen gemacht. Aber nachdem die Träume immer detailierter und realer wurden, habe ich für jeden einen extra Hefter angelegt. Bellas und Edwards waren komischerweise am dicksten, weil ich von ihnen am meisten geträumt habe. Jetzt weiß ich auch warum.

Ihre Gesichter, als sie die Bilder sehen, die ich gemalt habe, sind einfach göttlich. Einer schockierter als der Andere. Und das nennen sich Vampire. Dass ich nicht lache. Naja, blass waren sie ja schon immer. Als Bella und Edward sich das Bild anschauen, wo sie und ein Baby, also ich, drauf sind, wird auch mir irgendwie komisch. Das Gefühl, zu wissen, dass ich dort in Bellas Armen lag…. Ich kann es kaum beschreiben.

Ich sollte eigentlich sauer sein, wütend, was ich ja auch bin, aber dennoch fühle ich etwas familiäres in diesem Bild. Der Gedanke, dass sie meine Eltern sind, ist nicht mehr so abstoßend, wie noch vor einigen Stunden.

Einer nach dem Anderen liest aus seinen Memoiren vor. Ihre Gesichter dabei, bringen tatsächlich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht, was ich schon dachte, für immer verloren zu haben. Gleichzeitig bin ich bei manchen Sachen doch ein wenig verlegen. Zum Beispiel bei Japser. Er weiß jetzt immerhin, dass ich ihn süß finde.

Was mich leicht zum Würgen bringt, ist die Tatsache, dass ich meinen Dad ebenso wunderschön finde. Oh Gott. Das sagt man doch nicht über seinen Vater, oder? An seinem Gesicht kann ich erkennen, dass es ihm ebenfalls etwas unangenehm ist.

Als Emmett seinen Part vorliest strahle ich nur. Auch wenn ich ihn, bis auf die Träume, natürlich kaum kenne, fühle ich mich in seiner Nähe trotzdem irgendwie wie seine kleine Schwester. Und sein schelmisches Grinsen, zeigt mir, dass es ihm vielleicht genauso geht.

Kaum liest Esme ihren Part, bekomme ich Sehnsucht nach Scott. Ich hätte ihn jetzt gerne an meiner Seite. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie er auf das alles reagieren wird. Das macht mir bald mehr Angst, als alles andere. Ihn zu verlieren, würde ich nicht verkraften.

„Wo ist das Kind geblieben, was Bella in ihren Armen hielt?", liest Bella noch vor.

Jetzt weiß ich wo das Kind geblieben ist. Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum sie stets traurig war in meinen Träumen. Es gab selten Bilder, auf denen sie Freude zum Ausdruck brachte. Einzig Edward schaffte es, sie für einen Moment abzulenken. Es war also wirklich nicht einfach für sie, mich weg zu geben.

„Woher weißt du das alles? Hier stehen Sachen drin, die weiß ich nicht mal selbst von mir?", fragt mich Emmett forsch, so wie ich es nicht von ihm gedacht hätte.

Aber was sollen sie auch denken? In meinen Notizen sind Details, die habe ich nur schnell aufgeschrieben und wollte sie ganz schnell wieder vergessen. Gerade was Emmett und Rosalie betrifft. Sie haben halt eine… ja wie soll ich es beschreiben??? Eine sehr, sehr körperliche Liebe zueinander.

Es ist wohl an der Zeit, es ihnen zu sagen, aber erstmal muss ich mich setzen. So lasse ich mich geschafft auf den leeren Sessel nieder und meinen Kopf in meine Hände fallen. Wie fange ich das am besten an?

Ich spüre eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und weiß sofort, dass es Bella ist. Und als hätte sie magische Kräfte, werde ich durch diese Berührung ruhiger. Ihre folgenden Worte und ihre Geste, als sie mir ihre Hand auf die Wange legt, geben mir den Mut, es endlich rauszubringen.

„Ich habe Träume", fange ich unter Tränen an zu reden.

„Seit ich denken kann, träume ich von euch. Nur von euch. Jede Nacht sehe ich euch und eure Geschichten. Als würde des Nachts in meinem Kopf eine TV-Sendung laufen, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass dieses Fernsehen Gefühle überträgt, wie Schmerz und Leid, Liebe und Freud."

„Warum hast du uns nichts davon erzählt?", unterbricht mich Reneè.

Darauf kann ich nur lachen. Wie oft wollte ich es ihr am liebsten erzählen, weil mich das alles auffraß. Je kurioser die Träume wurden, umso größer wurde mein Drang, es ihnen zu erzählen.

„Mom.. Ich meine Reneè."

Verdammt. Wie soll ich die jetzt nennen? Sie war mein ganzes Leben lang meine Mom. Und jetzt?

„Sag Grandma, Schatz."

Grandma. Ich hatte nie eine Grandma.

„Was hätte ich machen sollen? Ich bin schließlich davon ausgegangen, es wären nur Träume und nicht, dass es wahr ist. Versetzt euch in meine Lage. Ich dachte, ich wäre verrückt und ihr würdet mich in ne Klapse stecken", sage ich nun schon etwas wütender, da ich es nicht mehr unterdrücken kann, wie rasend mich das alles macht.

Meine Tränen laufen unaufhörlich. Ich versuche erst gar nicht, sie aufzuhalten. Plötzlich nimmt mich Bella in den Arm und ich bin ihr dankbar. So weh mir das alles tut, brauche ich diese Nähe gerade. Und wem sonst, wenn nicht zu meiner Mom. Und als hätte Reneè meine Gedanken gelesen, kommt sie zu uns und umarmt uns beide. Das bringt mich nur noch mehr zum Schluchzen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lang wir so verharrten. Es tat jedenfalls gut, meine Tränen waren versiegt. Reneè setzt sich wieder zu Phil, während Bella bei mir bleibt und mein Gesicht in beide Hände nimmt. Ich kann erst nicht aufsehen, aber mein Drang, ihr in die Augen zu sehen, ist einfach zu stark.

Ihre Augen sind schmerzerfüllt. Sie spiegeln genau das wieder, was ich fühle. Aber keine Tränen?

„Wir können nicht weinen", versucht sie mir lächelnd beizubringen.

Doch ihr Lächeln hält nicht lange stand. Wie vor ein paar Stunden auch Scott, wischt sie mir die restlichen Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich weiß, dass muss alles sehr schwer für dich sein, was du erfahren musstest. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir irgendwann verzeihen, dass ich es damals für besser befand, dass du bei Menschen aufwächst. Wenn ich jetzt sehe, was ich dir damit angetan habe, würde ich die Zeit zurückdrehen und mich anders entscheiden. Egal in welcher Gefahr wir geschwebt hätten, ich hätte dich bei mir gehabt und dich bis in den Tod beschützt."

„Seid ihr nicht schon tot?", frage ich und schaffe es, alle etwas aufzuheitern.

Dennoch sitzen Bellas Worte. Und ich glaube ihr. Dennoch möchte ich von ihr hören, wie es ihr erging ohne mich.

„Wie war es für dich? Also die Jahre ohne mich. Nicht zu wissen, wie es mir geht, was ich mache?"

Damit hab ich sie wohl mitten ins Herz getroffen. Wenn sie denn eins hätte. Vampire haben doch keins, oder? Oh ich habe noch jede Menge fragen.

„Renesmee, dich damals wegzugeben, war das schwerste und schmerzhafteste, was ich je tun musste. Aber dann weiter zu existieren, im Wissen, dass dort draußen irgendwo deine Tochter ist, aufwächst und du nicht dabei bist, war mein Ende. Ich habe jeden Tag getrauert. Wollte jeden Tag zu dir."

Oh man. Ihre Stimme bebt, während sie spricht. Und könnte sie weinen, würde sie sicher überhaupt kein Wort mehr rausbekommen. Wenn ich sie jetzt so sehe, tut sie mir schon wieder Leid. Deshalb kann ich auch nicht anders, als sie in meine Arme zu ziehen, um sie zu umarmen. Ein Raunen geht durch das Zimmer, gepaart mit ein paar Awwws, die definitiv von Alice kommen, die mir mit ihrer hohen Stimme gleich im Gedächtnis blieb.

Überraschend steht Jasper plötzlich neben mir und legt seine Hand auf meine Schulter.

„Deine Mutter hat die 18 Jahre wirklich sehr gelitten. Den Schmerz den sie mit sich trug, war selbst für mich kaum zu ertragen. Ich hätte ihr gerne den Schmerz vertrieben, aber meine Kraft wirkte irgendwann bei ihr nicht mehr. Ich musste an manchen Tagen vor ihr flüchten, da ihr Schmerz und ihre Trauer mich in die Knie zwangen."

Was erzählt er mir da? Welche Kraft? Ich muss wohl genauso verdattert schauen, wie ich es im Moment bin.

„Ich bin Empath. Ich kann die Emotionen andere Personen und Wesen spüren und beeinflussen. Bis auf deine. Die bist etwas Besonderes", lächelt er mir zu.

„Ihr habt besondere Kräfte?", frage ich Bella, als ich mich aus der Umarmung pelle.

Sie kann mittlerweile auch wieder lächeln, da sie wohl merkt, dass ich sie nicht mehr so abstoße, wie vor einigen Stunden.

„Einige von uns Vampiren haben besondere Fähigkeiten. Nicht jeder. Aber alle Vampire haben verstärkte Kräfte, wie Schnelligkeit, Kraft, Seh- und Hörvermögen", erklärt sie mir.

„Hab ich gemerkt."

„Was meinst du?"

„Naja. Ich hab zum Pits zu Fuß fünf Minuten gebraucht."

„Das sind zehn Kilometer", ist Phil entsetzt.

„Nicht schlecht", kommt von Emmett.

„Hat dich jemand gesehen?", höre ich zum ersten Mal die Stimme meines Vaters.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich wusste ja nicht mal, dass ich so schnell war", sage ich forsch.

Sein Gesicht ist blank. Rein gar keine Emotion zu sehen. Bin ich ihm denn egal, oder was ist mit ihm los?

„Dein Vater kann Gedanken lesen", informiert mich Jasper.

Gedankenlesen? Also auch meine? Shit.

„Keine Sorge. Deine nicht", antwortet er auf meine Gedanken, als ob er sie doch lesen könnte. Hhmmm.

„Ich kann in die Zukunft schauen", sagt mir nun Alice, die auf mich und Bella zugetanzt kommt.

Wie in meinen Träumen, strahlt sie jede Menge positiver Energie aus und löst die angespannte Stimmung.

„Und du?", frage ich Mom.

Noch schaffe ich es nicht, sie mit Mom anzusprechen.

„Ich kann die Kräfte anderer Vampire abblocken. Schon als Mensch konnte dein Vater nicht meine Gedanken lesen. Zudem kann ich ein Schutzschild aufbauen."

„Zeigen."

Das will ich unbedingt sehen. Das Gekicher von den Anderen bekomm ich kaum mit, denn ich blicke Bella fasziniert an, wie sich dieses Schutzschild um sie aufbaut. Es sieht einfach wunderschön aus.

„Und keiner kommt da rein?", frage ich.

Doch meine Neugier ist zu groß. Ich berühre das Schutzschild, welches mich plötzlich nach hinten gegen eine Wand schleudert.

„Renesmee!", schreien alle.

Ich brauche ein paar Sekunden, um mich zu orientieren. Der erste, der bei mir ist, ist Edward. Endlich kann ich Emotionen in ihm sehen. Ist das blanke Panik, was ich da sehe?

„Hast du dir weh getan?", fragt er mich vorsichtig.

Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich das noch gar nicht. Der Flug hat mich etwas unter Schock versetzt. Kaum, dass ich wieder klar denken kann, merke ich, dass mir rein gar nichts weh tut. Als wäre nichts geschehen springe ich auf und muss mir ein Lachen verkneifen, als ich in die geschockten Blicke sehe. War das jetzt so schlimm?

Ich drehe mich zur Wand um und weiß sehr wohl, dass es definitiv kein Kinkerlitzchen war. Dort wo mal eine Wand war, ist jetzt ein schöner Durchgang zur Küche. OH MEIN GOTT. Als wenn der mir helfen könnte. Geschockt halte ich mir die Hände vors Gesicht. War das wirklich ich?

Jemand klopft mir auf die Schulter und als ich hoch schaue, blicke ich in Emmetts grinsendes Gesicht.

„Nicht schlecht für ein Mädchen", sagt er und fängt sich dafür nen Schlag ins Genick von Rosalie ein.

Ich muss dennoch grinsen. Aber ich will ich mehr wissen. Und so kommt es, dass mir die Vampire in den nächsten Stunden erzählen, wie sie verwandelt wurden, was es noch für verschiedene Vampire gibt. Und, und, und.

„Was passiert mit mir?", frage ich mittendrin.

„Also ich meine, warum bin ich so anders als ihr?"

„Du bist eben was Besonderes", strahlt meine Mutter.

Ich kann nur die Augen rollen. Das wird sicher nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass ich das von ihnen gehört habe.

„Nein ehrlich, Renesmee", beginnt nun Carlisle.

Seine Erklärungen kommen bei mir am verständlichsten an. Er ist eindeutig der Älteste und Weiseste.

„Du kannst es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr hören, aber du bist ein Wunder. Noch nie hat es ein Fötus überlebt, der von einem Menschen und einem Vampir gezeugt wurde."

Mir steigt die Hitze ins Gesicht, als er das Wort gezeugt in den Mund nimmt. Immerhin redet er da von meinen Eltern. Die Anderen amüsieren sich nur über meine Reaktion. Ich kann ihnen dazu nur die Zunge raus strecken. Noch vor Stunden hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass ich mich so ihnen gegenüber verhalten könnte. Aber ich fühle mich unglaublich wohl.

„Du bist halb Mensch, halb Vampir. Du hast die Eigenschaften von beidem. Deshalb musst du schlafen, anders wie wir. Du isst und trinkst. Wir müssen allerdings abwarten, wie es mit deinem Verlangen nach Blut weiter geht."

„Was meinst du?"

Blut? Ich hasse Blut. Zwar mag ich hart im nehmen sein, aber sobald ich nur Blut rieche, wird mir schlecht.

„Jeder neue Vampir hat eigentlich einen unbändigen Durst nach menschlichem Blut und würde jeden Menschen angreifen, der ihm über den Weg läuft. Deshalb hatten wir solche Angst, als du weg gelaufen bist. Aber du scheinst nicht dieses Verlangen zu haben, dennoch braucht dein Körper Blut. Du hast vorhin Menschblut wunderbar vertragen. Leider das Tierblut nicht."

„Ich habe was?"

Bella greift nach meiner Hand und sieht mich mitfühlend an.

„Du brauchtest es. Dir ging es sehr schlecht."

Mehr bringt sie nicht heraus. Mein Anblick war wohl wirklich nicht sehr prickelnd.

„Aber wie soll ich das machen? Ich brauche es bloß zu riechen und mir wird schlecht", sage ich und bin plötzlich von lauter schmunzelnden Gesichtern umgehen.

„Wie die Mutter", ringt sich Edward endlich mal durch, wieder was zu sagen.

Ich weiß nicht, was er hat. Seit Stunden sitzt er allein im Sessel und brütet vor sich hin. Seine Lippen in einer geraden Linie gezogen. Anders wie Bella, die nicht mehr aufhören kann zu strahlen.

„Ich konnte damals auch kein Blut riechen, geschweige denn sehen. Ich bin allerdings immer gleich umgefallen. Und sieh mich jetzt an", lacht Bella.

„Aber wenn ich kein Tierblut vertrage, werden wir doch keine Menschen töten müssen oder?"

Mittlerweile komme ich ganz gut klar mit der Tatsache, was ich bin. Aber einen Menschen töten? Nein, dass kann und will ich nicht.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen darum. Schon vergessen? Ich bin Arzt", lächelt mir Carlisle mit seinen strahlend weißen Zähnen zu.

„Du.. du willst also anstatt den Leuten zu helfen, sie sterben lassen?"

„Niemals Renesmee. Ich übe den Beruf aus, um Menschenleben zu retten . Das würde ich nie tun. Aber vergiss nicht, es gibt viele Blutspender", sagt er.

Ich bringe nur ein ‚Oh' hervor. Auch wenn das geklärt ist, ist mir sehr mulmig in der Magengegend. Nicht, weil ich weiß, wie ich normalerweise auf Blut reagiere, sondern der Gedanke, anderer Menschen, Blut zu trinken. Der Gedanke daran lässt mich kurz schaudern.

Ich fange lieber ein anderes Thema an, bevor mir wirklich schlecht wird. Mich interessieren die Kräfte der Anderen. Vor allen Alice Kraft, in die Zukunft zu sehen. Hab ich vielleicht vorhin von einer ihrer Visionen geträumt?

„Werden deine Visionen immer wahr?", frage ich Alice.

„Nicht immer. Es kommt darauf an, wie sich die Personen entscheiden. Dann kann es sich auch wieder ändern. Warum fragst du?"

Sollte ich es ihnen sagen?

„Meine Träume, also sie waren ja immer wahr. Zumindest meint ihr ja, dass alles stimmt, was in meinen Aufzeichnungen steht."

Mit einem Nicken bestätigen sie meine Aussage.

„Ich hatte vorhin einen Traum. Kurz bevor ich das letzte Mal aufgewacht bin. Ich habe mich gesehen. Mit euch. In einem Wald, bedeckt von Schnee. Was hat das zu bedeuten? Ich muss doch nicht etwa Phoenix verlassen?", frage ich.

Die betretenen Mienen sind mir Antwort genug.

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst? Ich kann hier nicht weg. Mein ganzes Leben spielt sich hier ab. Was ist mit Scott, der Schule? Ich will doch ab nächsten Sommer studieren?"

Und schon wieder laufen mir die Tränen. Hören denn diese schlechten Neuigkeiten nie auf? Jahre lang bei meinen Großeltern aufgewachsen, im Glauben sie seien meine Eltern. Dann werde ich auch noch zum Vampir. Das ist schon schwer als genug zu verkraften.

Aber dann, verlangen die, die meinen mich zu lieben, dass ich mein ganzes altes Leben aufgebe? Meine vielen Freunde, auf die ich immer zählen kann. Meine Träume sollen alle zerplatzen? Ich hatte mit Scottie schon so viele Pläne für unser gemeinsames Leben. Ohne ihn kann ich nicht sein.

TBC


	10. Emotionen

**Emotionen**

Jaspers POV

Es ist wie damals, als Edward Bella verlassen hat. Als wir sie verlassen haben. Ich würde am liebsten aus dem Raum rennen, um den vielen verschiedenen und schmerzhaften Emotionen meiner Familie auszuweichen. Würde Alice nicht krampfhaft meine Hand halten, wäre ich längst verschwunden.

Oder auch nicht? Ich konnte weder meine Frau, noch den Rest meiner Familie jetzt im Stich lassen. Ich glaube ohne meine Gabe, wäre im Hause Dwyer längst ein kleiner Krieg ausgebrochen.

Ich werde nie vergessen, wie stark Edward damals drunter gelitten hatte. Sein Schmerz damals, war vergleichbar mit dem, mit dem Bella zu kämpfen hatte, als sie Renesmee an ihrer Mutter abgab. Aber nicht nur Edward hatte drunter gelitten, Bella und ganz Forks den Rücken zu kehren.

Es verging kein Tag, an dem ich mir nicht die Schuld daran gab, auch wenn Edward mir immer wieder beteuerte, dass ich nicht der Grund war. Aber der Schmerz von Alice, die sehr drunter litt, nicht mehr bei ihrer besten Freundin zu sein, ließ mich Monate glauben, mein Angriff auf Bella hätte uns alle aus Forks vertrieben.

Nur gut, dass sich das nochmal alles zum Guten gewendet hat, auch wenn viele Personen enorm leiden mussten.

Aber es wäre ein Illusion, zu glauben, dass alles gut war. Denn kaum hatten sich Edward und Bella wieder vereint und konnten endlich zusammen glücklich sein, begann das nächste Drama. Erst die pure Freude über die Hochzeit, dann die Schwangerschaft, in der die ganze Familie, auch Rosalie, um Bella bangte und ständig Angst hatte, sie würde sterben.

Was folgte war pure Freude, dass Bella, naja mehr oder weniger überlebte, aber nun ohne Zweifel eine von uns war und eine wunderschöne Tochter gebar. Aber diese Freude war von kurzer Dauer. Bis sie Reneè Renesmee in die Arme legte und sie abermals einen schwerwiegenden Verlust einstecken musste.

Und nun sitzen wir hier in Phoenix, um Renesmee zu holen. Denn ohne Zweifel, kann sie, wenn auch nur ein Halb-Vampir, nicht weiter bei Reneè und Phil Leben. Es wäre zu gefährlich. Zum einen, weiß sie noch gar nicht, was wirklich in ihr steckt. Aber das ist nicht die größte Gefahr, die nicht nur sie betrifft, sondern all die Menschen, die um sie herum sind.

Diese Gefahr ist noch nicht jedem Bewusst, aber gewiss Edward. Mein Bruder. Ich beobachtete ihn schon eine ganze Weile. Für jeden muss es so aussehen, als wenn ihm das, was Renesmee gerade durch macht, völlig egal ist, so teilnahmslos sitzt er da.

Aber so ist es ganz und gar nicht. Ich fühle seinen Schmerz und seine Schuldgefühle, dafür, was er, seiner Meinung nach, Renesmee angetan hat. Es ist aber etwas anderes, was ihm momentan noch mehr beherrscht und warum er so da sitzt, als wäre ihm alles egal.

Angst dominiert ihn. Große Angst, seine Tochter erneut zu verlieren. Jetzt wo sie so langsam ihre Kräfte entwickelt und wer weiß, was sie noch für Fähigkeit entwickelt, ist sie natürlich was ganz Besonders, nicht nur für uns.

Die anderen sind sich dessen sicher auch bewusst, aber sie haben momentan mehr damit zu tun, Renesmee zu beruhigen. Die Tatsache, dass sie Phoenix, und damit verbunden all ihr Freunde, Scott, Phil und Reneè, verlassen muss, trifft sie härter, als Realität, dass Bella und Edward ihre Eltern sind und sie ein Vampir wird.

In dem Moment bin ich sehr froh, ihre Gefühle nicht wahrnehmen zu können. Aber es braucht keinen Empath, um zu sehen, wie sie leidet. Ihr leidendes Gesicht spricht für sich.

Ihr Gesicht ähnelt dem, welches Alice hatte, als Edward uns berichtete, das wir Forks verlassen. Nur hat die kleine Renesmee viel mehr zurück zu lassen. Kleine Renesmee. So klein ist sie ja nun wirklich nicht mehr. Aus ihr ist eine wunderschöne Frau geworden, die weiß, was sie will und es auch ganz deutlich verkündet.

„Ihr könnt machen, was ihr wollt, aber ich werde Phoenix nicht verlassen", schreit sie uns zu.

„Aber es ist zu gefährlich, Renesmee. Versteh das doch", versucht Bella sie zu beruhigen.

„Für wen? Für mich, oder für euch, weil ihr euch hier nicht zeigen könnt", sagte sie mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln.

Bella wusste zu dem nichts zu sagen. Sie schaute stattdessen betreten zu Boden. In ihr tobte der Schmerz, Renesmee das an zu tun, was Edward gewissermaßen damals mit ihr tat. Sie von ihrer wichtigsten Person, Scott, weg zu reißen.

Ich merkte neben mir, wie Alice zusammen zuckte. Wahrscheinlich hat sie eine Version. Und ehe ich mich versehe, ist sie an Renesmees Seite.

„Nicht wir sind in Gefahr, aber alle die du liebst. Scott, Phil, Reneè und… Becky."

„Becky? Wie kommst du jetzt auf sie?"

„Ich hatte gerade eine Version", sagt Alice und legt ihre Hand behutsam auf Renesmees Schulter, die daraufhin zusammen zuckt.

Aber nicht vor Schreck. Ihre Augen sehen genauso distanziert aus, wie die von Alice, die eine Vision hat. Als die Vision zu Ende zu sein scheint, schlägt sich Renesmee die Hand vor dem Mund und leise Tränen weichen aus ihren Augen.

„Hast du gesehen, was ich gesehen habe?", fragt Alice verwirrt.

Doch Renesmee antwortet ihr nicht.

„Was hab ich getan?"

Alle sind völlig verwirrt. Genau wie ich. Konnte Renesmee gerade Alice Vision durch ihre Berührung sehen?

„Alice? Was hast du gesehen?", will Carlisle wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wann es passieren sollte, jedenfalls hatte Renesmee nicht auf uns gehört und ist hier geblieben. Sie gerät in streit mit ihrer Freundin und hat ihre Kraft unterschätzt, als sie sie zur Seite schieben wollte…"

Weiter brauchte Alice nicht reden. Den Rest konnten wir uns alle denken. Edward, der Alice Gedanken lesen konnte, hatte gerade starkes Mitgefühl mit seiner Tochter und für das, was sie tun würde.

„Es muss nicht passieren, Renesmee", sagt Edward ihr.

Mit ihren traurigen Augen sah sie zu ihm auf. Es brauchte wirklich nicht meine Fähigkeit, um zu wissen, was sie gerade fühlt.

„Aber ich kann sie doch nicht verlassen. Ich kann Scott nicht verlassen."

„Es ist zu gefährlich!"

„Aber…", doch Edward unterbrach sie, indem er auf sie zu ging und sanft an den Schultern packte.

Sie versuchte sich diesmal nicht zu befreien. Ihre Angst, dass sie ihm erneut durch die Luft schleudern könnte, war wohl zu groß. Es ist schon ein Spektakel für sich, Vater und Tochter, Auge in Auge zu sehen. Renesmee Wut, aber auch Angst im Gesicht, stand dem von Edward Sorge und flehenden Blick gegenüber.

„Renesmee, es geht nicht nur um deine Freunde, die in Gefahr wären. Es geht vor allem um dich. Wir können dich nicht hier lassen."

„Dann bleibt doch hier", sagt sie schon fast mit einem schmollenden Blick, als würde sie ihren Vater um den kleinen Finger wickeln wollen.

„Wir können uns leider nicht an einem Ort wie Phoenix niederlassen. Zu viele Menschen, zu viel Sonne."

Als Renesmee den Blick auf den Boden wendet und ihr erneut Tränen die Wangen hinab kullern, spüre ich, wie arg das Edward zusetzt.

„Sieh mich an, Schatz."

Wow. Wie Edward das sagt, kommt es rüber, als hätte er nie etwas anderes gesagt. Bella schaut ebenso überrascht, ist aber auch gleichzeitig erfreut, dass Edward endlich aus seiner Starre erwacht ist.

Renesmee scheint es genauso überrascht zu haben, denn ihr Blick wandert sofort wieder zu dem flehenden Blick ihres Vaters. Als er auch noch ihre Tränen mit dem Daumen weg wischt ist es um die Frauen im Raum geschehen. Esme, Bella, Rose und meine sonst so flippige Alice sieht man deutlich an, dass sie Tränen vergießen würden wenn sie können. Und selbst Reneè laufen die Tränen.

Allerdings nicht nur über die Szene, die sich gerade vor uns ab spielt, sondern vor allem, weil sie jetzt realisiert, dass Renesmee sie verlassen muss. Gut das bei ihr und Phil meine Kraft sofort anschlägt. Bei Edward ist das schon etwas schwieriger. Aber vor allem Renesmee würde ich jetzt gerne ein paar beruhigende Wellen senden. Sie ist aber einfach nicht zu erreichen.

„Du bist etwas ganz besonderes", fängt Edward an, auf Renesmee einzureden, die darauf schon etwas genervt reagiert, doch Edward lässt ihr keine Zeit zum griemen.

„Aber nicht nur für uns. Es gibt dort draußen Vampire, die leben nicht nach unserer Lebensweise. Die Töten Menschen, um sich zu ernähren. Und sie würden auch Menschen töten um an dich zu kommen."

„Aber was wollen die dann von mir? Ich weiß doch nicht mal mit meiner Kraft umzugehen. Und eine besondere Fähigkeit habe ich doch auch nicht."

Daraufhin zog Edward nur die Augenbraue hoch.

„Und was war das eben mit Alice? Ich konnte zwar ihre Gedanken lesen, aber niemand konnte ihre Vision per Berührung sehen", sagt er recht stolz.

Resigniert schaute Renesmee zur Seite. Sie scheint zu begreifen, dass es keine andere Lösung gibt.

„Renesmee ich würde alles tun, um dich glücklich zu machen, aber bitte lass uns dich in Sicherheit bringen. Dir beibringen mit deinen Kräften umzugehen."

„Alles?", fordert sie ihn heraus.

Bella muss sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, wie gewitzt ihre Tochter doch ist.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich mehr hasst, als jeden anderen auf der Welt.."

„Ich hasse dich nicht. Ich bin nur extrem wütend."

„Verständlich. Was ich sagen will. Du und deine Mutter, ihr seid mir das wichtigste auf der Welt. Und ich würde alles für euch tun, damit wir endlich gemeinsam glücklich sind."

„Also wirklich alles?"

Renesmee schafft es wirklich jedem im Zimmer ein Lachen auf zu zwingen. Emmett würde am liebsten los prusten, doch Rose hält ihm den Mund zu, da sie ganz genau weiß, wie wichtig dieses Gespräch zwischen Vater und Tochter gerade ist. Und mit Esmes böses Blick, schafft sie es auch Emmett zu Vernunft zu bringen.

„Alles", antwortet Edward, mit der Angst im Nacken, was Renesmee will, denn ihr Gesicht verspricht einiges.

„OK. Dann will ich Scott mitnehmen."

„NEIN!", wird Edward laut und löst sich von Renesmee.

„Du hast gesagt alles. Und ich kann nicht glücklich mit euch werden, wenn die Lieben meines Lebens nicht bei mir ist", wird Renesmee noch lauter.

„Versteh doch. Es ist zu gefährlich für ihn zwischen so vielen Vampiren. Dort wo wir hin gehen, leben noch mehr Vampire und dort ist immer ein schwächerer Vampir dabei, der ihn sich jederzeit holen könnte."

Und da hat er recht. In den letzten Jahren haben sich den Denalis mehr heimatlose Vampire angeschlossen. Manche waren einfach noch nicht so stark wie wir, aber verabscheuen es, Menschen zu töten, und sich deshalb den Denalis und uns anschlossen.

Aber warum erinnert mich das gerade so sehr an den 13. September 2005? Den Tag werde ich nicht vergessen. Ich hatte so viele Situationen überstanden, aber damals war ich schwach, so wie Edward es gerade beschrieb. Und beinah wäre es nie dazu gekommen, dass Renesmee überhaupt entstanden ist.

„Sollten wir die Entscheidung nicht Scott überlassen, ob er mit mir mitkommen will oder nicht?"

„Was meinst du denn wie er darauf reagieren würde, wenn er erfährt, dass du ein Vampir bist."

„E-er wird… mich trotzdem lieben."

Es ist deutlich zu sehen, dass sich Renesmee da doch nicht mehr so sicher ist. Und ich bin es auch nicht. Denn nicht jeder reagiert so wie Bella damals. Ihre gelassene, furchtlose Reaktion hat uns damals alle geschockt.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragt Renesmee plötzlich Edward.

Wir schauen uns alles überrascht an, denn Edward hatte kein Mucks von sich gegeben.

„Ich hab nichts gesagt", bestätigt er nochmal.

„Du hast gesagt, dass er mich ganz bestimmt nicht mehr lieben wird, wenn er es erfährt und wie ein kleiner Junge davon läuft."

„I-iich hab das nicht gesagt. Ich habe es nur gedacht", sagt er zur Verblüfftheit von uns allen.

„WAS?", schreit der ganze Raum.

„Sie kann Gedanken lesen?", fragt Alice neben mir.

Einen Augenblick lang ist alles still. Keiner vermag etwas zusagen, alle Augen auf Renesmee gerichtet, der das wahrlich nicht angenehm ist. Geschocktheit ist das meiste, was die Anderen fühlen. Bei Edward pocht gar etwas stolz.

„Versuch es nochmal", feuert er sie an.

Sie scheint es wirklich zu versuchen. Doch plötzlich sackt sie in die Knie und hält sich die Ohren zu.

„Geht aus meinem Kopf, geht aus meinem Kopf", schreit sie immer wieder.

Wahrscheinlich hört sie die Gedanken aller aus dem Raum und kann ihre Kraft noch nicht kontrollieren´. Bella läuft auf sie zu, doch bevor sie ihre Tochter erreicht, bildet sich ein Schild um Renesmee, wie wir es sonst nur von Bella kennen.

„Was hast du gemacht, Bella?", fragt ein geschockter Carlisle.

Doch Bella ist genauso geschockt und voller Sorge, da Renesmee noch immer auf dem Boden knickt und sich krampfhaft die Ohren zu hält, als könnte sie so die Stimmen ausblenden.

„Ich war das nicht", verteidigt sie sich.

„Das muss sie allein gemacht haben."

„Na klar. Sie hat das von ihren Eltern geerbt", kommt der kluge Spruch von Emmett.

Doch keiner geht darauf ein. Keiner weiß was er tun soll. Bella und Edward stehen um Renesmee und schauen verzweifelt hin und her, bevor sich diesmal um Bella ein Schild bildet. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie es macht, aber es verbindet sich mit dem von Renesmee.

Sofort nimmt das Gesicht ihrer Tochter. Doch ist zu gefangen in ihrer Angst und Panik.

Bella zieht Edward mit unters Schild.

Wäre es nicht so eine schreckliche Lage, wäre es ein himmlisches Bild, die kleine Familie und diesem wunderschönen Schild zusammen zu sehen.

„Edward, du musst versuchen, dass sie sich nur auf dich konzentriert", sagt Bella und lässt Edward platz, damit er sich vor seiner Tochter knien kann.

Diesmal ist er es, der Renesmees Gesicht in beide Hände nimmt und sie verzweifelt ansieht. Es schmerzt ihn sehr, seine Tochter so zu sehen.

„Sieh mich an, Renesmee."

Zu meinem Verblüffung schaute sie sogar gleich hoch.

„Höre nur auf meine Stimme", sagt er sanft.

„Versucht eure Gedanken zu mäßigen", kommt es von Carlisle an uns alle gerichtet.

Schwerer gesagt als getan. Ich geb' mein bestens, um alle zu beruhigen und tatsächlich flacht die Hysterie etwas hab. Es ist gleich angenehmer im Raum.

Vater und Tochter schauen sich noch immer tief in die Augen. Und so langsam entspannt sich Renesmees Miene. Bis sie ihre Hände von den Ohren nimmt und sich Edward um den Hals wirft. Jetzt wäre ich gern ein Gedankenleser, denn ich hätte zu gern gewusst, was er ihr ‚zugeflüstert' hat. Bella sieht so aus, als würde sie es auch gern wissen wollen. Belässt es aber bei einem zufriedenen Grinsen.

Das Schild verblasst, so schnell wie es gekommen war. Renesmee richtet sich auf, belässt aber ihren Blick auf Edward.

„Bitte! Ich kann ohne Scott nicht. Genauso wenig, wie du ohne Bella", sagt Renesmee flehend.

Sie weiß genau, dass Edward jetzt schlecht sagen kann. Denn es ist war. Ohne Bella ist Edward ein Wrack. Genau wie jeder ander von uns. Ich mag mir gar nicht vorstellen nur einen Tag von Alice getrennt zu sein.

„Versteh doch, Schatz. Es ist einfach zu gefährlich für ihn."

So wie Renesmees Tränen nun laufen, scheint sie es akzeptieren, dass es einfach zu gefährlich ist, für einen Menschen unter so vielen Vampiren zu leben. Bella streicht ihr liebevoll über den Rücken, doch ich glaube kaum, dass Renesmee das jetzt wahr nimmt.

„Ich will es ihm aber sagen. Ich kann nicht einfach verschwinden. Er soll die Wahrheit erfahren", sagt sie ernst und sicher.

„Bist du dir sicher? Menschen reagieren nicht einfach auf uns", antwortet Edward.

Ich bin nur froh, dass er jetzt etwas einlenkt. Es ist schwer genug für sie.

„Ich möchte, dass er weiß warum ich gehe. Er wird nicht so reagieren, wie du es dir erhoffst. Vielleicht kann ich ja doch irgendwann mit ihm zusammenleben, wie du mit Bella."

Edward wollte sofort protestieren, aber Bella hielt ihn mit einem bösen Blick auf. Diese Blick sehe ich zum ersten Mal auf ihren Gesicht. Ich denke, sie stimmt mit Edward nicht ganz überein. Aber wer soll es ihr auch verdenken. Sie hat es miterleben müssen, wenn dein Seelenverwandter plötzlich verschwindet.

„Er wird gleich da sein", verkündet meine kleine Elfe neben mir.

Ich muss mir ein Grinsen verkneifen, wie aufgeregt sie es uns berichtet. Aber so ist sie nun mal und so lieben wir sie alle.

„Er konnte nicht mehr zu Hause warten und wird in zwei Minuten hier sein", beantwortet sie Edwards Frage, die er sicher gleich stellen wollte.

Und wie Alice es voraus gesehen hat, steht er 120 Sekunden später vor der Tür. Noch bevor er klingeln kann, reißt Renesmee die Tür auf. Ohne groß drüber nach zu denken, wirft sie sich ihm in die Arme.

Was natürlich nach hinten los geht, da sie ihre Kraft noch immer nicht in Griff hat. Sie reißt Scott mit sich und zusammen fallen sie auf den Boden. Scott unter Renesmee begraben. Aber zu aller Überraschung grinst Scott nur und scheint sich nicht verletzt zu haben. Renesmee hingegen, schaut geschockter denn je. Denn sie hat sich mal wieder selbst bewiesen, wie gefährlich sie noch für ihre Umwelt ist.

„Nicht so stürmisch, mein Wirbelwind", lacht Scott.

„Alles in Ordnung? Hab ich dich verletzt? Es tut mir Leid, Scottie", bricht Renesmee verzweifelte Stimme bei jedem Wort.

„Mir geht gut. Super, wo ich jetzt sehe, dass es dir wieder besser geht."

Sein Grinsen weicht langsam von seinem Gesicht, wo er sieht, dass seine Freundin noch immer nicht drüber lachen kann. Er schiebt sie ein wenig zur Seite und steht gemeinsam mit ihr auf. Erst ist er noch verwirrt, als er uns dann erblickt, keimt seine Wut, dass er Renesmee vorhin verlassen sollte, wieder auf.

„Geht es dir wirklich gut?", fragt Renesmee wieder.

„Was ist denn nur los, Sunshine? Mir geht's prima. So leicht kriegst du mich nicht unter", schaut er sie kurios an und küsst sie auf die Stirn.

Doch Renesmee findet keine Worte, um ihn zu antworten. Dafür tritt ihre Mutter in Erscheinung.

„Lasst uns erstmal reingehen", sagt sie mit einem gequältem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Scott schaut sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, aber folgt ihr ins Haus, mit Renesmee an seiner Seite, die seine Hand fest umklammerte. Und so wie sein Gesicht plötzlich aussah, vielleicht ein wenig zu fest. Doch er scheint Manns genug zu sein, um es auszuhalten.

Zusammen mit Renesmee nimmt er auf einem Sessel platz. Wie verliebt die beiden sind, sieht man schnell. Ja, selbst ich als Mann, kann es bei den Zwei Turteltauben sofort erkennen. Wie Nessie sich an seine Schulter schmiegt und er seine Hand an ihrer Seite auf und ab fahren lässt. Den Mädels scheint es zu gefallen. Den Jungs wiederum gar nicht. Carlisle reagiert am gelassensten, Emmett würde seine unsere kleine Nichte am liebsten von Scotts Schoss reißen.

Und Edward. Oh in ihm brodelt es. Aber ich denken, dass gehört sich so für einen Vater. Und unter den Umständen, kann ich seine enorme Reaktion verstehen. Bella versucht ihr Bestes um ihn in Zaum zu halten.

Es ist gut zu merken, dass sich in Scott eine gewissen Unsicherheit breit macht. Die bösen Blicken scheinen ihre Wirkung zu haben.

„Könnt ihr bitte aufhören, Scott so anzustarren? Er hat euch nichts getan", wütet Renesmee.

Das saß. Zumindest geben die Blicke von Emmett, Carlisle und mir etwas nach. Ja ich konnte es mir auch nicht verkneifen. Schließlich ist sie meine kleine Nichte. Auch wenn sie lange nicht mehr so klein ist.

„Willst du mir nicht deine neuen Freund vorstellen?", fragt Scott.

„Das sind nicht meine Freunde."

Ein Stoß von Geschocktheit und Trauer geht durch den Raum. Aber es liegt daran, weil Renesmee es sagte, als würde sie uns verabscheuen und nie unsere Freunde sein wollte. Worüber ich ihr momentan nicht mal böse sein kann. Von heut auf Morgen ändert sich ihr komplettes Leben. Und ich muss sagen, sie hatte ein wirklich sehr schönes Leben. Sie dort raus zureißen ist die Hölle.

„Das ist meine Familie", sagt sie nun und diesmal geht ein Hauch von Erleichterung durch den Raum, gepaart mit etwas Traurigkeit, die von Phil und Reneè ausgehen.

Auch wenn sie nicht die Eltern von Renesmee sind, die sie Jahre lang ausgegeben haben, gehören sie dennoch zur Familie. Ich hoffe wir können das Reneè noch begreiflich machen, denn sie hat daran wirklich sehr zu knabbern.

„Das sind meine Onkel und Tanten. Jasper, Alice, Emmett und Rosalie", beginnt sie uns vorzustellen und richtet ihren Kopf zu uns, wo wir vier uns auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht hatten.

„Meine Großeltern Carlisle und Esme. So wie ähm meine Großeltern Phil und Reneè."

Das fiel ihr schon sehr schwer, dabei wartet wohl der schwierigste Part auf sie.

„Was? Phil und Reneè…"

„Bitte lass mich das zu Ende bringen. Es ist eh schon schwer genug."

Auch wenn er es nicht wirklich will, nickt er und lässt Renesmee weiter erzählen. Ihr trauriger Blick geht Richtung Bella und Edward, die neben unserer Couch standen. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, aber Renesmee lächelte ihren Eltern zu, bevor sie die nächsten Worte beginnt.

„Und das sind meine Eltern."

Ich warte darauf, dass jeden Moment ein Ausbruch Scotts Gefühle geschieht, aber eher bin ich schockiert, da ich Belustigung in ihm spüre. Das bestätigt sich auch, als er anfängt zu lachen. Und wie er lacht. Renesmee schaut ihn nur irritiert an.

„Klasse Scherz, Carlie. Ich wäre fast drauf reingefallen. Nur zu dumm, dass deine Eltern…", bei den Wort Eltern machte er in der Luft Anführungsstriche," aussehen, als wären sie deine Geschwister."

Er lacht weiter, doch als er bemerkt, dass keiner mit ihm lacht, kommt leichte Panik in ihm auf. Er schaut zu Renesmee, die ihm nur nochmal mit einem Nicken bestätigt, dass es wahr ist.

„Bitte.. bitte erklär mir das. Das ist doch unmöglich. Sie sind doch kaum älter als wir."

Renesmee atmet nochmal tief durch. Sicher ist es ihr noch nie schwerer gefallen jemandem etwas zu sagen. Man erzählt ja auch nicht jeden Tag seinem Freund, dass man ein Vampir ist.

„Ich war nicht krank", beginnt sie.

„Renesmee du hast geglüht. Ich…"

Mit einem bösen Blick zeigt sie ihm, was sie von seiner erneuten Unterbrechung hält.

„Schon OK. Keine Unterbrechung mehr", lächelt er ihr zu und haucht ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase.

Das macht es ihr noch schwerer ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Wie gesagt, ich war nicht krank. I-ich habe mich verwandelt. Scott ich werde ein Vampir. Meine Eltern sind Vampire. Sie haben mich zu meinen Großeltern gegeben, weil ich bis vor ein paar Tagen noch ein normaler Mensch war. Und jetzt werde ich ein Vampir", bringt sie es schnell hinter sich.

Scott springt vom Sessel auf, dabei fällt Renesmee von der Lehne. Doch sie kann sich gekonnt abfangen und steht schnell wieder auf ihren Beinen.

„Du verkohlst mich doch, Carlie. Oder? Haben wir heute den 1. April? Echt witzig. Der Scherz ist dir gelungen", lacht er noch.

Im Gegensatz zu Renesmee, der die ersten Tränen laufen. So hat sie sich seine Reaktion sicher nicht vorgestellt. Lange hatte man nichts von Phil gehört. Es hat sich wohl dem Schicksal geführt. Diesmal kam er Renesmee zur Hilfe.

Er kam auf die Zwei zu und legte Scott die Hand auf die Schulter. Ganz ruhig, aber mit sehr ernstem Blick, schaut er zu Scott.

„Es ist wahr, mein Junge. Renesmee ist nicht unsere Tochter, sondern unsere Enkeltochter. Bella und Edward sind ihre Eltern. Genauso wenig hat Renesmee gescherzt, dass sie ein Vampir ist."

Langsam nimmt Scotts Gefühlslage wie erwartet Panikfahrt auf. Sein Puls rast und ich kann riechen, wie ihm vor Angst der Schweiß austritt. Ich frage mich, ob Renesmee seine Gedanken liest. Aber wahrscheinlich hat sie viel zu große Angst, zu sehen, was er wirklich dachte.

In seinem Gesicht, war noch nicht die völlige Überzeugung zu sehen, was auch Renesmee erkennt. Sie läuft in Vampisgeschwindigkeit in ihr Zimmer und kommt auch genauso schnell wieder zurück. Nun weicht schon jegliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht.

Um ihn ganz zu überzeugen, bildet sie das Schild um sich. Ich bin erstaunt, wie schnell sie darüber Kontrolle gewonnen hat. Ich sag ja, sie ist eben was Besonderes.

Renesmee löst das Schild wieder. Ihr Gesicht mittlerweile völlig mit Tränen bedeckt.

„Wir können trotzdem noch zusammen sein", schluchzt sie.

Doch Scott schüttelt nun vehement den Kopf.

„Wir ernähren uns nicht von Menschenblut", doch das scheint alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen.

Langsam geht er einige Schritte zurück. Was mich jetzt wundert, ist das Renesmee nicht weiter versucht ich aufzuhalten. Seine Gedanken scheinen ihr keine Hoffnung mehr zu geben.

Sie fest sich in den Nacken und löst ihre silberne Kette. Als sie sie in der Hand hält, schaut sie sich diese nochmal an und reicht sie dann Scott.

„Wenn du mich nicht mehr lieben kannst, will ich sie nicht mehr", sagt sie und schluchzt schmerzhaft auf, dass selbst Alice zusammenzuckt.

„Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, dass unsere Liebe so stark ist, dass wir das durchstehen. Gemeinsam."

Scott schaut sie traurig an und ich kann spüren, dass es ihm wirklich sehr Leid tut.

„Aber wenn du mich noch immer liebst, warum bleibst du dann nicht bei mir?", sagt sie schnell und wahrscheinlich seine Gedanken gelesen.

Er zieht noch verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich kann deine Gedanken lesen", sagt sie knapp.

Auf seinen Lippen formt sich ein ‚O'.

In ihm kommt erneut Panik auf.

„Ich muss jetzt weg. Es tut mir Leid, Renesmee. Aber so können wir nicht zusammenbleiben. Ich habe den Menschen Renesmee geliebt, nicht den Vampir", sagt er und läuft los, ohne sich von Renesmee zu verabschieden.

Diese fällt auf ihre Knie und weint bitterlich. Bella ist sofort an ihrer Seite und zieht sie in ihre Arme. Sie wirft Edward einen bösen Blick zu.

„Sag jetzt besser nichts", knurrt sie ihn an.

„Hab ich nicht vor", sagt er ruhig und steht auf.

In ihm tobt eine Wut, wahrscheinlich auf sich selbst, aber auch auf Scott. Er geht auf seine beiden Frauen zu und zieht Renesmee in seine Arme.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Renesmee. Ich hätte mich gerne geirrt", flüstert er in ihr Ohr.

Er übergibt sie wieder an Bella und drückt seine Tochter noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann will er plötzlich zur Tür hinaus.

„Was hast du vor?", fragt Carlisle, bevor ich es tun kann.

„Nur sicher gehen, dass er es für sich behält", sagt er noch und rast los.

„Ich werd' aufpassen, dass er nichts dummes anstellt", kommt es von Emmett und verschwindet ebenso.

Zurück bleibt eine gebrochen Renesmee in den Armen ihrer Mutter. Verloren ihre erste große Liebe. Der schmerz ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ich kann mir nun immer besser vorstellen, wie es Bella damals ergangen ist, als Edward sie verlassen hat.

TBC


	11. Beschützerinstinkt

**Beschützerinstinkt**

**Edwards POV**

Bin ich wirklich so ein schlechter Vater? Ich bin jetzt zwei Tage bei ihr und habe meiner Tochter endlosen Schmerz zugefügt. Dabei ist das das Letzte, was ich ihr antun will. Ihr Gesicht, als sie auf die Knie fällt, nachdem Scott sie verlassen hat, bricht mir mein nicht mehr schlagendes Herz.

Natürlich wären meine Familie und ich, ihr zu liebe gerne in Phoenix geblieben, aber das würde einer Platzierung auf dem Präsentierteller gleichen. Und schon gar nicht will ich sie wieder in Phoenix zurücklassen. Ich will sie gar nicht mehr hergeben. Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich so vehement dafür plädiere, dass sie mit uns nach Denali kommt.

Meine Sorge sind eher die Volturi. Und nachdem uns Renesmee jetzt in kürzester Zeit gezeigt hat, was sie für Fähigkeiten hat, mittlerweile schon drei an der Zahl, fühle ich meine Angst bestätigt. Noch mag sie ihre Kräfte nicht im Griff haben. Aber sobald sie das schafft, wird sie ein mächtiger Vampir sein. Und ein sehr gesehenes Mitglied der Wache der Volturi.

Ich werde aber alles nur erdenkliche tun, um das zu verhindern. Meine Tochter werden sie nie bekommen.

Jetzt gilt es aber erst mal dafür zu sorgen, dass unser Geheimnis nicht verraten wird. Ich folge Scotts Wagen, so wie Emmett mir folgt. Ist vielleicht auch ganz gut so, denn sowie ich Scotts Reaktion auch ein wenig verstehen kann, hat er meiner Tochter gerade das Herz gebrochen. Aber seine Gedanken sprachen für ihn.

Er liebt sie noch immer. Doch hat er Angst, panische Angst vor uns Vampiren. Zudem hat er es, dass seine Freundin ein Vampir ist, noch gar nicht richtig aufgenommen.

_Sie ist ein Vampir. EIN VAMPIR!!! Hat sie deshalb so ein Faible für diese Filme? Jetzt macht alles Sinn. Sie war schon immer so außergewöhnlich. So wunderschön, intelligent und verdammt sportlich. Nie hätte ich gedacht, mal so jemanden zu treffen und auch noch mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Jeden Tag frage ich mich, womit ich sie verdient habe._

Sehr tiefgründig für sein Alter. Ich hab ihn wirklich falsch eingeschätzt. Nichtsdestotrotz kann ich meine Tochter nicht mit einem Jungen zusammensehen. Es ist schon komisch. Eigentlich bin ich erst so richtig seit zwei Tagen Vater. Dennoch habe ich den beherrschenden Drang in mir, sie zu beschützen und alles Schlechte erst gar nicht an sie ran kommen zu lassen.

Auch wenn mich das Gefühl wohl nicht täuscht, dass ich in ihren Augen der Böse bin. Aber was soll ich tun? Sie ihrem Schicksal überlassen und sie ins Verderben schicken? Scott ist sicher nicht ihr Verderben, aber es ist so, als würde Alice Kraft auf mich übergreifen und ich könnte sehen, wie die Volturi uns besuchen und mir meine Tochter entreißen.

Uns. Denn für Bella würde es das Ende bedeuten, da bin ich mir sicher. Sie hat sich schon richtig gut in die Mutterrolle rein gefunden. Sie erinnert mich dabei sehr an Esme, die uns mit genau solchem Herzblut und Liebe aufgenommen hat. Als wäre sie wirklich unsere Mutter.

Ich merke, dass Scott wieder an die Lichtung fährt, wo Jasper vor einigen Stunden Renesmees Spur aufgenommen hatte. Anscheinend ist dieser Platz genauso etwas Besonderes, wie für mich und Bella unser geheimes Fleckchen in Forks. Und wenn ich mich hier so recht umschaue, weiß ich warum.

Auf den ersten Blick ist es nur Wald, aber im Schein des Mondes kommt die wahre Pracht der Lichtung zum Vorschein. Und mit meinen scharfen Augen nehme ich es noch viel mehr wahr wie ein Mensch. Was mir allerdings erst jetzt auffällt, ist die kleine Sitzecke, die etwas versteckt steht. Sieht sehr gemütlich aus. Vielleicht auch ein wenig zu gemütlich.

Ich versuche auszublenden, womit Renesmee und Scott sich hier die Zeit vertrieben haben.

Scotts Wagen bleibt direkt auf der Lichtung stehen.

_Reiß dich zusammen Edward. Tu deiner Tochter nicht noch mehr weh. Sie hat genug gelitten._

„Keine Sorge, Emmett. Das ist das Letzte, was ich Renesmee jetzt noch antun würde", sage ich ihm so leise, dass nur er es hören kann.

Scott steigt aus. Seine Gedanken ein völliges Durcheinander. Er ist sauer auf sich und die Art und Weise, wie er sich vorhin Renesmee gegenüber verhalten hat. Aber er hat auch eine gewisse Abscheu gegen uns Vampire.

Plötzlich zerstört er die kleine geheime Ecke. Er hat sich seinen Baseballschläger aus dem Wagen benommen und zertrümmert alles, was ihm in den Weg kommt, bis sein Schläger in alle Einzelteile zerbricht. Aber anstatt aufzuhören, schlägt er mit seiner Faust gegen den Baum.

_Wir müssen was machen, Ed._

Ich hasse es, wenn er mich so nennt, aber Emmett hat recht. Zeit, dem Spektakel ein Ende zu bereiten. Bevor seine Faust ein nächstes Mal den armen Baum trifft, packe ich seine Hand. Erschrocken dreht er sich um und fällt, bei dem Versuch wegzulaufen.

„Wir wollen dir nichts tun", sagt Emmett, als er nun neben mir steht.

„Bitte tut mir nichts", fleht er.

_Die werden mich umbringen. Die werden mich umbringen. Und ich Idiot hab mich nicht mal von Renesmee verabschiedet._

„Es stimmt, du bist ein Idiot. Aber wir wollen dich nicht umbringen", sage ich ihm ruhig.

„Woher…?"

„Was denkst du, woher Renesmee es hat, dass sie Gedanken lesen kann", lässt Emmett ihm mit einem Grinsen wissen.

Er geht auf Scott zu und reicht ihm die Hand. Doch Scott gerät nur in mehr Panik und versucht rückwärts wegzukrabbeln.

„Glaub mir, wenn wir dich töten wollten, wäre jeder Versuch wegzulaufen zwecklos. Zudem hasst mich Renesmee genug, dass ich ihr das nicht auch noch antun würde", sage ich ihm mit einem Knurren.

„Wir wollen nur mit dir reden", mischt sich mein lieber Bruder erneut ein.

Diesmal nimmt Scott Emmetts Hand an und lässt sich von ihm aufhelfen. Scott setzt sich auf die Motorhaube seines Wagens, während Emmett und ich es bevorzugen zu stehen.

„Das war gerade kein so rühmlicher Abschied von deiner Freundin", sage ich ihm und horche genau in seine Gedanken, die mich weiterhin ins Staunen bringen, da er extreme Reue zeigt.

„Nessie war ganz schön fertig wegen dir", fügt Emmett noch hinzu.

„Sie hasst es, so genannt zu werden", sagt er noch, bevor er sein Gesicht in seine Hände fallen lässt.

„Ich wollte ihr sicher nicht wehtun, aber was hätte ich machen sollen? Bei ihr bleiben, als wäre sie ein normaler Mensch?"

„Meine Frau, Renesmees Mutter, hat es getan. Sie ist bei mir geblieben.."

„..und ist jetzt ein Vampir. Nein danke."

„Ich weiß, dass du sie noch immer liebst", sage ich ihm, auch wenn es mir so gar nicht behagt, über das Liebesleben meiner Tochter so zu sprechen.

„Und ich weiß auch, dass du noch mit ihr zusammen sein willst. Was ich allerdings nicht zulassen kann."

_Edward, was soll das? Ich dachte, du willst deiner Kleinen nicht mehr wehtun?_

„Noch nicht. Dort wo wir hingehen, kannst du nicht mitkommen, aber ich erlaube dir, mit ihr Kontakt zu haben. Und wer weiß, vielleicht änderst du in der Zeit noch mal deine Meinung, was das Vampirsein angeht."

„Bestimmt nicht", schnellt es aus seinem Mund.

„Wirst du Kontakt zu ihr halten?"

_Ich kann das nicht. Kontakt mit ihr haben, ohne sie zu spüren, zu sehen, sie zu küssen, sie zu…._

Den restlichen Gedanken darf er für sich behalten.

„Ich kenne mich da nicht so gut aus, wie mein Bruder hier, aber ich weiß, dass es Möglichkeiten gibt, wie ihr euch auch via Internet sehen könnt. Küssen und deine restlichen Gedanken will ich eh nicht sehen."

_Nicht so prüde Eddie. Gönn deiner Tochter doch auch ihren Spaß._

Dafür bekommt Emmett erst mal ordentlich eine gelangt, dass selbst Scott vor Angst zusammenzuckt.

„Ok, ok. Ich werde mich bei ihr melden."

_Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was es bringen soll. Sie ist ein Vampir, ich ein Mensch. Sie zieht sonst wohin und ich bleibe hier. Sie wird sich irgendeinen Vampir angeln und ich ihr ewig hinterher trauern._

„Es wird bringen, dass du sie etwas glücklicher machst. Sie macht so schon eine schwierige Zeit durch."

_An der ihr Schuld seid._

Dazu habe ich nichts mehr zu sagen, denn er hat recht. Dieses ganze Unheil ist eigentlich meine Schuld. Meinetwegen weint sich meine Tochter gerade die Augen aus. Ich habe so eine wundervolle Person gar nicht als Tochter verdient.

_Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Rückweg machen, Edward._

Emmett hat recht. Ich will auch so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück zu meiner Tochter und ihr zeigen, wie sehr ich sie liebe.

Dann mal zu den Formalitäten.

„Was du heute erfahren hast, behältst du für dich", knurre ich.

Und zum Beweis, was wir mit ihm anstellen, fällt Emmett mal eben einen Baum und zerkleinert ihn, als würde er mit Pudding spielen. Scotts Gedanken verraten mir, dass er viel zu große Angst hat, es jemandem zu verraten.

„Gut. Denk dran, dich bei Renesmee zu melden. Lass ihr ein paar Stunden und dann ruf sie an."

„OK.", sagt er, springt von seiner Motorhaube und steigt in seinem Wagen.

Mit quietschenden Reifen braust er davon.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich Bruder. Dachte wirklich, du wirst ihm sämtliche Knochen brechen", sagt Emmett mir auf die Schulter klopfend.

„Er kann sich bei dir bedanken", sage ich nur und sehe Emmetts fröhliche Miene aus seinem Gesicht fallen.

Fragend schaut er mich an. Aber ich denke, mein Gesicht sagt alles, denn es kostete mich wirklich einiges an Selbstbeherrschung, Scott nicht weh zu. Und ohne Emmett hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich nicht beherrschen können.

_Ich kenn dich, Bruder. Du hättest ihm nichts getan, weil Renesmee dir das nie verzeihen würde. Lass uns endlich zurücklaufen._

Emmett mag zwar recht haben, aber ganz sicher bin ich mir nicht. Aber warum weiter darüber grübeln. Es ist nicht dazu gekommen. Glück für Scott. Jetzt noch.

Als Emmett und ich zurück bei den Dwyers sind, ergreift mich erneut das Schuldgefühl, denn Bella sitzt auf der Couch und Renesmee hängt an ihr. Esme daneben streicht ihr liebevoll über den Rücken.

„Was hast du getan, Edward?", schießt mir Jasper entgegen.

Sofort sind alle Blicke auf mich und Emmett gerichtet.

_Deine Gefühle sagen mir, dass du Schuldgefühle hast und Reue zeigst. Konnte Emmett dich nicht aufhalten?_

„Bleib ruhig, Jasper. Scott geht es gut", übernimmt Emmett das Wort.

_Sie wird dir verzeihen, Bruder. Versuch' deine Gefühle beiseitezuschieben. Sie braucht dich jetzt._

Ich nicke ihm zu und gehe auf meine beiden Frauen zu. Erst schaut Bella mich schmerzerfüllt an, und als ich dann auch noch Renesmees verweintes Gesicht sehe, kommen sofort wieder diese Gefühle hoch, die ich gerade noch versucht habe zur Seite zu schieben. Danke an Jasper, der mir ein paar beruhigende Wellen sendet.

„Er liebt dich noch immer, Renesmee. Gib ihm etwas Zeit. Das war ein bisschen viel für ihn, genau wie für dich", sage ich ihr und lege meine Hand an ihre Wange.

Es ist so schön, ihre warme Temperatur zu spüren. Das Leben, was in ihr steckt. Ich hoffe sehr, dass sie diese menschlichen Eigenschaften als Halbvampir beibehält. So macht es sie noch vollkommener.

Renesmee versucht mir zwar, ein Lächeln entgegen zu bringen, doch der Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht übertrumpft alles.

Plötzlich hat Alice eine Vision, die ich in ihren Gedanken sehen kann.

_Ein Taxi fährt auf Reneès Grundstück. Aus dem Auto steigt.. Charlie?_

Was zum Henker macht Bellas Dad hier? Alice schaut mich genauso verwundert an.

_Er wird gleich da sein,_denkt Alice.

Und kaum hat sie es gedacht, höre ich ein Auto kommen.

„Erwartet ihr jemanden?", fragt Carlisle.

Doch weder Reneè, noch Phil antworten ihm. Ich deute ihm mit einem Blick, dass ich weiß, wer da kommt. Und anscheinend ist es mir anzusehen, dass mich Charlies Erscheinen beunruhigt. Es bleibt keine Zeit, weiter nachzudenken, denn schon klingelt er an der Tür.

Renesmee schaut wie alle anderen zur Tür, aber in der Hoffnung es könnte Scott sein. Wahrscheinlich hat sie noch gar nicht realisiert, was sie mit ihrer Kraft, dem Gedankenlesen, alles in Erfahrung bringen kann.

Phil öffnet die Tür und ein in die Jahre gekommener Charlie tritt hinein. Die beiden Männer haben kaum Zeit, sich zu begrüßen, da springt Renesmee von der Couch auf und läuft auf Charlie zu.

„Onkel Charlie", ruft Renesmee, während Bella nur ein ersticktes „Dad", rausbekommt.

Renesmee hat sich diesmal besser unter Kontrolle, als sie sich Charlie in die Arme wirft und nicht zu überhören in seine Schulter schluchzt.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist."

„Das bin ich auch mein Schatz", sagt er und wirft mir dabei einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

Bella scheint aus ihrer Starre erwacht zu sein und geht mit vorsichtigen Schritten auf die zwei zu.

„Dad?", sagt Bella, als wäre sie sich nicht sicher, wer vor ihr steht.

„Bella", haucht Charlie.

_Meine Tochter. Was habe ich dich vermisst. Die letzten Jahre waren so grauenvoll ohne dich._ Und nun wollen diese Blutsauger mir auch noch meine Enkelin nehmen?

Renesmee tritt verwirrt zur Seite und blickt irritiert von Bella zu Charlie.

„Ihr kennt euch?", fragt sie.

Beide nicken, geben ihr aber keine richtige Antwort. Stattdessen springt Bella förmlich in Charlies Arme und krallt sich an ihm fest. Sie hat ihn die letzten Jahre genauso vermisst. Bella hatte Angst, dass ihn die Einsamkeit umbringen würde, und fühlt sich schlecht, ihn in Stich gelassen zu haben.

„Bella, Schatz, ich hab dich so wahnsinnig vermisst."

„Ich dich auch, Dad."

Als Bella das sagte, macht Renesmee einen Satz zurück.

„Ch-charlie ist dein Vater?", fragt sie.

Erst ist sie noch entsetzt, aber schon bald macht sich Resignation in ihrem Gesicht breit.

„Klar. Meine Eltern sind meine Großeltern. Meine Onkel, mein Opa. Noch irgendwer, den ihr mir verschweigt?", richtet sie die Frage an Reneè und Phil.

Die beiden schütteln allerdings betreten ihre Köpfe. Was ich aber in ihren Gedanken sehen kann, ist, dass sie Charlie als ihren Onkel ausgegeben haben. Er hat sie oft besucht, genauso, wie sie ihn in Forks besucht hat. Ich glaub es nicht.

„Du hast gesagt, du würdest mich nie anlügen", wütet Renesmee plötzlich und lässt Charlie und Bella auseinanderfahren.

„Renesmee, Schatz…."

„Wir haben einen Pakt abgeschlossen, uns nie anzulügen. Du hast geschworen, mir immer die Wahrheit zu sagen."

In Charlies Gedanken sehe ich, wie eine jüngere Renesmee mit Charlie in einem Zelt sitzt, beim Campen und sie ihre kleinen Finger ineinander verhakt haben.

„_Ich schwöre den Anderen nie zu belügen und wir immer ehrlich zueinander sind. Geheimnisse gibt es nicht…."_

Charlie war damals schon anzusehen, dass es ihm unangenehm war. Doch Renesmee war noch zu jung, um davon Kenntnis zu nehmen.

„Renesmee, ich…", fängt Charlie an, doch diese lässt nicht mit sich reden. Es ist ihr deutlich anzusehen, wie die Wut in ihr aufsteigt.

„Ich wurde mein ganzes Leben lang belogen, von Menschen, die sagen, sie lieben mich. Von Menschen, denen ich vertraut habe. Ihr habt mir jahrelang ins Gesicht gelächelt, als wäre nichts gewesen. Als wäre alles so richtig, wie es ist. Innerhalb von wenigen Tagen, alles zerstört. Meine Träume, zerplatzt. Meine Liebe, weg. Stellt ihr euch das unter einer glückseeligen Familie vor?"

_Das arme Kind _sind Esmes Gedanken.

_Was habe ich nur getan?_, gibt sich Reneè die Schuld.

_Könnte ich doch nur die Zeit zurück drehen?,_höre ich von Phil.

Die Gedanken meiner Geschwister sind nicht weniger traurig. Jasper würde alles geben, um seine Kraft bei Renesmee anwenden zu können. Ihr ist anzusehen, dass sie einem Zusammenbruch nah ist, was mir auch Carlisles Gedanken bestätigen.

Bellas Augen funkeln vor nicht kommen wollenden Tränen. Ich brauche nicht ihre Gedanken zu lesen, um zu erkenne, dass sie sich die meiste Schuld an der ganzen Misere gibt. Sie wollte Renesmee nie abgeben.

„Warum kann nicht alles wieder so werden, wie vor ein paar Tagen?", schluchzt Renesmee und ist dabei, in die Knie zu sacken.

Doch bevor das geschieht, bin ich bei ihr und fange sie auf. Mein Kind. Was habe ich ihr nur angetan?

Ich streiche Renesmee beruhigend üben den Kopf und flüstere ihr ins Ohr, sich zu beruhigen. Was leichter gesagt als getan ist. Als sie mich dann mit ihren tiefbraunen Augen ansieht, vergehe ich fast. Eigentlich könnte ich ihr auch über meine Gedanken sagen, was ich ihr übermitteln möchte, aber es sollen alle hören.

„Ich weiß, dass für dich gerade eine Welt zusammenbricht. Wir können es wahrscheinlich auch nie wieder gutmachen, aber all die Sachen haben Gründe. Glaub mir, es ist weder Reneè, noch Phil und auch nicht Charlie leicht gefallen, dir nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. Schau in ihre Gedanken."

Sie schließt die Augen und konzentriert sich auf die verschiedenen Gedanken. Ihr laufen weitere Tränen. Ich denke, das ist mit eine Reaktion darauf, dass Reneès Gedanken auch darum kreisen, ‚ihre' Tochter zu verlieren.

Als sie mich wieder anblickt, nickt sie mir bestätigend zu.

„Und jetzt schau in die Gedanken von uns Vampiren. Sieh dir an, wie schwer es uns gefallen ist."

Und wie schwer es vor allem mir und Bella gefallen ist. Es machte mich jeden Tag wütender, Bella so verletzt zu sehen und ich ihr nicht den Schmerz nehmen konnte. So unglücklich, wie die letzten 18 Jahre, war meine Familie noch nie. Es fehlte das wichtigste Teil in unserem Leben.

„Ich hab euch wirklich gefehlt?", fragt sie mich.

„Und wie", lächle ich ihr zu.

„Was wir getan haben, hatte seine Gründe. Denn unser oberstes Ziel war es, für dich die sicherste und glücklichere Art aufzuwachsen zu wählen. Wir wollten, dass es dir gut geht und du ein normales Leben führen kannst."

„Und habt dabei über euren Schmerz hinweg gesehen?"

Nun kommt auch Bella hinzu. Worüber ich sehr froh bin.

„Wir hätten alles getan, um dir ein unbeschwertes Leben zu bieten. Und sei es, dass wir ewig darunter leiden. Uns war nur wichtig, dass es dir gut geht und du lachend aufwächst. Nur waren wir uns sicher, dass dies hätte, nicht bei uns sein können", kommt es von meiner Liebsten und wischt Renesmee sanft ein paar Tränen von der Wange.

Als Renesmee ihr Gesicht in Bellas Hand schmiegt, durchläuft mich ein angenehmer Schauer. Unsere kleine Familie wächst endlich zusammen.

Wir verharren so einige Minuten, bis sich Renesmee wieder beruhigt hat.

„Wann muss ich gehen?", fragt Renesmee, als sie ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hat.

„Heute Abend", verkündet Alice.

Mittlerweile ist die Sonne wieder aufgegangen, der Morgen eingeläutet.

„Aber nicht ohne eine richtige Abschiedsfeier", freut sie sich meine kleine flippige Schwester.

„Ich bin allerdings enttäuscht, dass du nicht mir die Organisation überlässt", schmollt sie nun.

Renesmee braucht ein wenig, bis ihr wieder einfällt, dass Alice Visionen von der Zukunft bekommt.

„Eine Abschiedsfeier? Habt ihr vergessen, wie schmerzhaft Scotts Abschied war?"

„Natürlich nicht, Liebes", sagt Bella liebevoll.

„Deine Freunde werden nichts von unserem Geheimnis erfahren."

„Aber was sage ich ihnen, wohin ich gehe und warum?", ist sie wieder den Tränen nah.

„Dir wird jemand helfen", grinst Alice über beide Ohren.

Sie hatte eine Vision, in der ihr jemand ganz Bestimmtes zur Hilfe kam. Und ich bin erleichtert, vor allem, weil ich meine Tochter wieder lächeln sehen werde.

„Warum spielt in deinem Kopf die ganze Zeit, la, la, la?", fragt Renesmee nun Alice, als sie wohl versucht, ihre Gedanken zu lesen.

_La, la, lalla, la, _spielt es in Alice Gedanken.

„Ich will doch die Überraschung nicht verraten", lachte sie und singt weiter la, la, la.

Alle bis auf mich und Jasper schauen sie irritiert an. Jasper spürt wohl Alice Freude und ahnt, wer Renesmee da helfen würde.

„Können wir nicht einfach fahren? Es tut so schon genug weh.", kommt es mit einem leidigen Blick von Renesmee.

Bella hätte ihr am liebsten zugestimmt. Sie würde jetzt alles machen, um ihrer Tochter das Leben zu erleichtern.

„Könnt ihr ihnen nicht irgendwas erzählen?", blickt sie jetzt flehend zu Phil und Reneè, welche sofort auf ihre Tochter und Enkelin zugehen.

Bellas Hand ruht noch immer auf Renesmees linker Wange. Reneè tut es ihr auf der rechten Seite gleich und lächelt Renesmee mit ihrem großzügigen Lächeln an.

„Findest du nicht, es ist besser, wenn du dich von ihnen richtig verabschiedest? Sie kennen dich bald besser als ich und wissen genau, dass es eigentlich nicht deine Art ist, einfach so wegzugehen. Stell dir Abby vor, wenn ich ihr sage, dass du sonst wo hin bist. Das haben sie verdient, meinst du nicht?"

Renesmee nickt kläglich, auch wenn es ihr schwerfällt. Bella hilft ihr auf, dabei gibt Renesmee einen unüberhörbaren Seufzer von sich. Das fällt ihr wohl wirklich schwerer, als alles andere.

Reneè reicht meiner Tochter ihr Handy, womit sich Renesmee neben einer noch immer grinsenden Alice setzt. Indes kommt Bella endlich dazu, ihren Vater nochmal richtig in die Armee zu schließen. Dieses Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht habe ich vermisst. Reneè schließt sich ihnen an und es ist, als hätte ich ein Déjà-vu, nur dass die Personen nun nicht Bella, Renesmee und ich sind, sondern Bella, Charlie und Reneè.

Ich schaue in die Runde und sehe zum ersten Mal so etwas wie Familienglück. Esme an Carlisle gelehnt, ruht ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Alice sitzt zwischen Renesmee und Japser, welcher Alice um die Taille festhält. Alice lehnt allerdings an Renesmee. Ich wusste, die beiden würden sich prima verstehen. Wahrscheinlich hat Alice es schon lange gesehen. Rosalie hat es sich auf Emmetts Schoß bequem gemacht. Ich habe sie schon lange nicht mehr so losgelöst unter Menschen gesehen.

Ich selber könnte im Moment auch nicht glücklicher sein. Aber so richtig werde ich es erst sein, wenn Renesmee wieder so lachen kann, wie auf den vielen Bildern im Haus und sich bei uns so wohl fühlt, wie bei Reneè und Phil

„Alisha?", höre ich Renesmee, ihr Handy ans Ohr gepresst.

„_Ness!!! Wie geht's dir? Du hast uns gefehlt. Scott hat sich solche Sorgen gemacht. Wie wir alle. Becky war gestern vielleicht komisch drauf. Ich…"_

„Hat sie dir etwas erzählt, warum?"

„_Nein."_

„Alisha, meine Kleine, ich meine, meine große Klatschtante", versucht Renesmee fröhlich zu wirken.

Alisha hat sicher viel gemeinsam mit Alice, wenn ich das so höre. Sicher nicht nur die Anfangsbuchstaben ihres Vornamens.

„_Was willst du, Renesmee Carlie Dwyer?"_Ich hasse es, wenn sie nicht Cullen genannt wird.

Daraufhin dreht sie sich zu mir um, mit einem Blick, der sicher fast tödlich ist. Zumindest schnürt es mir die Kehle zu. Ich muss mich erst daran gewöhnen, dass sie meine Gedanken lesen kann.

„Du bist die beste Partyorganisatorin, die ich kenne", beginnt sie.

„Da hast du noch nicht Alice in Action erlebt", brabbelt Emmett.

„_Sag mir wann, wo, wie viele Leute und du bekommst die beste Party deines Lebens."_

„Heute Abend. Phil, also ich meine mein Dad kriegt sicher die Turnhalle organisiert", richtet sie sich fragend an Phil, der ihr zustimmend zunickt.

„_Heute Abend??",_ kreischt es durchs Handy.

„Schaffst du es?"

„_Na Logo. __Unsere Clique?"_

„Jap."

„_Anlass?"_

„Ich ähm… Eine Überraschungsparty", kommt sie ins Stottern.

Die Person am anderen Ende scheint zu überlegen, was der wirkliche Anlass sein könnte. Renesmee scheint keine gute Lügnerin zu sein.

„_Wie viel Geld steht mir zur Verfügung?"_

„Geld spielt keine Rolle", sagt Renesmee mit einem teuflischen Blick an mich gerichtet. Die anderen grinsen einfach nur.

„_OK. Ness. Dann muss ich wohl los. Bis heute Abend, Einstein."_

„Ciao, Ali.", verabschiedet sie sich und legt auf.

„Einstein?", fragt Emmett.

Renesmee zuckt zusammen, als sei ihr der Kosename sehr unangenehm. Ich finde ihn lustig. Als Antwort holt Reneè ein Zeugnis aus einem Schrank und reicht es rum.

„Mo.. Reneè, muss das sein?"

„Es braucht dir nicht peinlich sein, dass du so gut in der Schule bist."

Und tatsächlich, ihr Zeugnis sieht genauso aus, als hätte sie, wie wir, das Schuljahr schon etliche Male durchlebt. Alles Einsen und viel Lob von den Lehrern.

Ich habe also nicht nur eine wunderschöne, liebenswerte Tochter. Sie ist auch noch ein schlaues Köpfchen. Was will ein Vater mehr.

TBC


	12. Abschied für immer?

_**AN:**__ Danke für die lieben Reviews… Bin etwas überrascht, aber zu gleich sehr erfreut.. Wünsch mir für die Zukunft weiter solch Beteiligung… _

**Abschied… für immer?**

**Bellas POV**

Armer Jasper. Seine Fähigkeiten bringen ihm wahrscheinlich gerade nur Schmerzen und Leid, da schon in mir hunderte verschiedene Emotionen toben.

Da war die Freude, Charlie wiederzusehen, nach 18 endlosen Jahren. Ich hatte ihn wirklich sehr vermisst. Vor allem die Ungewissheit, was er so macht und wie es ihm geht, machte es mir wirklich schwer. Aber jetzt wieder endlich in seinen Armen zu liegen, ist unbeschreiblich schön.

Auch wenn er früher ein Gefühlsklotz war, ist es heute umso schöner, ihn so herzlich zu sehen. Wie er Renesmee vorhin umarmt hat. Was mir allerdings die Frage stellt, wie oft sich die beiden schon gesehen haben? Es sah jedenfalls so aus, als hätten sie eine innige Beziehung zueinander. Inniger, als ich sie je zu Charlie hatte.

Stören tut es mich natürlich nicht, aber irgendwas ist da doch. Hhmm. Ich will es ja nicht zugeben, aber ich glaube, sowas nennt man…? Also.. Eifersucht? Ich, eifersüchtig auf meine Tochter? Wohl eher auf diese innige Beziehung. Ganz ruhig, Bella. Du hast ja nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, dass es zwischen dir und Charlie inniger werden könnte.

Aber ich bin ja auch froh, dass zum einen Renesmee jemanden hatte, wie Charlie, aber auch, dass er jemanden hatte. Ich werde später nochmal mit ihm darüber reden. Jetzt genieße ich erstmal die Nähe zu meinen Eltern. Ich glaube, so lange haben wir uns noch nie umarmt. Reneès Augen können auch wieder strahlen.

Was ihr wohl sehr schwer fällt, nachdem sie weiß, dass Renesmee sie verlassen wird. Ob sie sich so fühlt, wie ich, als ich Renesmee in ihre Arme legte? Ich hoffe es nicht, denn dieser Schmerz ist unsagbar groß und zerreißt einen innerlich.

Als wenn sie meine Gedanken lesen kann, streicht sie mir lächelnd übers Gesicht.

„Es ist das Beste für sie. Vielleicht nicht für mich, aber wie du vor 18 Jahren, will ich nur das Beste für sie. Aber ich habe eine Bitte."

Mein Blick deutet ihr, die Bitte zu stellen.

„Bitte lass mich in Kontakt mir ihr bleiben. Ich weiß nicht, wie du es geschafft hast, aber ich halte es nicht aus, nicht mit ihr sprechen zu können."

Oh, es war genauso schwer für mich und noch viel schwerer. An manchen Tagen habe ich mir Pläne gemacht, wie ich mich für ein paar Tage von den Cullens losreißen könnte, um wenigstens einen Blick auf Renesmee zu erhaschen, aber Edward war stets an meiner Seite. Und war er es nicht, war es irgendjemand anderes aus der Familie.

Jasper und seine blöde Fähigkeit fand es sogar raus. Konnte er doch spüren, dass ich etwas Unerlaubtes vorhatte. Aber ich versuche diese Jahre jetzt auszublenden, am besten zu vergessen, denn jetzt beginnt meine Existenz als Vampir. Mit meiner Tochter.

„Du kannst sie anrufen, wann immer du willst. Wir bekommen es sicher auch irgendwie geregelt, dass wir uns auf neutralem Boden wiedersehen können. Ich will dich genauso wiedersehen, wie Charlie und Phil. Die letzten Jahre habe ich nicht nur Renesmee vermisst, Mom", sage ich mit bebender Stimme.

Reneè kullern ein paar Tränen die Wange hinab. Und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, könnte man denken, Charlie hat auch mit den Tränen zu kämpfen. Dass ich das noch erleben darf.

Renesmee hat gerade mit ihrer Freundin telefoniert, um eine Abschiedsfeier zu organisieren. Das wird sicher nochmal sehr schwer für sie. Aber ich denke, es ist besser so. Seufzend lehnt sie sich in die Couch zurück, wobei Edward ihr liebevoll die Hand auf die Schulter legt. Sein Lächeln bringt selbst Renesmee in ihrer Lage zum Schmunzeln. Ich kann sie verstehen.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragt sie in die Runde.

„Wie wärs mit packen?", kommt es von Alice mit einem wohlwissenden Blick.

Renesmee schaut Alice fragend an, bis ich merke, dass sie ihre Gedanken liest.

„Vergiss es. Meine Sachen kommen alle mit. Nichts wird weggeschmissen", sagt sie in einem erzieherischen Ton.

Alice schmollt. Auch ohne Gedanken lesen zu können, weiß ich, wie gerne Alice, Renesmees Kleiderschrank ausgemistet hätte, um gleich daraufhin neue Klamotten zu kaufen. Ich kenne das zu gut, denn mindestens einmal im Monat macht sie das bei allen Familienmitgliedern. Ein Hoch auf Carlisles schwarze Kreditkarte.

Nicht das ich das Vermögen der Cullens ausnutze würde, denn das übernimmt Alice für uns. Es ist uns immer wieder ein Vergnügen ihr zuzusehen, mit welcher Freude sie an solche Sachen geht. Wenn ich mich da an meinen 18. Geburtstag zurückerinnere.

So fatal es danach auch wurde, hatte Alice ihn wirklich wunderschön gestaltet. Genau wie meine Hochzeit mit Edward. Was Schöneres habe ich noch nie gesehen. Sie hat wirklich ein Talent dafür. Darum weiß ich aber auch, wie es sie wurmt, dass sie nicht diese Abschiedsfeier organisieren darf.

Wir Frauen gehen hoch in Renesmees Zimmer, um ihre Sachen zu packen. Es dauert allerdings nicht lange, da haben Rose und Alice in Vampirgeschwindigkeit zumindest Renesmees Kleidung eingepackt. Renesmee packt derweil viele Erinnerungsstücke ein.

Ich sehe ihr an, wie schwer es ihr fällt. Ein Lächeln blitzt auf meinem Gesicht, als sie unter ihrem Kopfkissen ein Shirt hervor zieht, dass sicher Scott gehört. Sie zieht einmal den Duft des Shirts ein und muss ebenfalls lächeln, aber schon in der nächsten Sekunde schlägt ihr wieder die Realität ins Gesicht und leise Tränen über ihre Wange huschen.

„Habe ich ihn wirklich für immer verloren?", fragt sie in die Runde, ohne aufzuschauen.

Ich setze mich neben sie aufs Bett und greife nach ihrer Hand. Ein Blick in ihr trauriges Gesicht lässt mich kaum Worte finden. Zur Verstärkung kommen Esme, Reneè, Alice und Rosalie, die sich mit auf das Bett setzten.

„Du sagst, du hast in seinen Gedanken gelesen, dass er dich noch immer liebt!?", ist eigentlich eher eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.

Zur Bestätigung nickt sie.

„Aber genauso verabscheut er mich dafür, dass ich ein Vampir bin."

„Halbvampir", fügt Alice schnell hinzu, was Renesmee ein leichtes Lächeln auf die Lippen zaubert.

„Wenn er dich wirklich noch liebt und dich vorher schon so liebte, wie Reneè es mir beschrieben hat, bin ich mir sicher, dass noch nicht alles verloren ist. Eure Verbundenheit spürt man regelrecht. Und wie besorgt er war, als es dir so schlecht ging… Das ist wahre Liebe. Und glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich Rede."

Dabei grinst meine vampirische Familie. Aber auch Reneè versteht, was ich meine.

„Meint ihr wirklich, dass wir irgendwann noch mal eine Chance haben?"

„JA!", kommt es aus aller Munde.

Alice Antwort war sogar so energisch, dass ich glaube, sie weiß schon wieder mehr als wir. Hhmm.

„Er braucht jetzt etwas Zeit, um es zu verdauen. Nicht jeder nimmt es auf, wie deine Mutter", sagt Esme mit einem überdeutlichen Schmunzeln.

„Wie hast du denn damals drauf reagiert? Wie hast du Dad genau kennengelernt? Erzähl mir alles", fordert Renesmee energisch und bringt mal wieder alle zum Lachen.

In den nächsten Stunden erzähle ich ihr, wie ich Edward damals kennengelernt habe, dass er mich am Anfang am liebsten getötet hätte. Es ist schön, nochmal an diese Zeit zu denken. Auch Reneè ist fasziniert, alles noch mal zu hören. Anders wie Esme, Alice und Rosalie, war sie ja nicht live dabei, als James mich jagte und danach auch noch Victoria Rache schwörte.

Zum ersten Mal seit Langem muss ich auch wieder an Jacob denken. Meinen besten Freund. Aber kann ich ihn noch so nennen? Nachdem Renesmee mit Reneè nach Phoenix ging und ich mit den Cullens nach Denali, habe ich nie wieder etwas von ihm gehört, oder gesehen. Was er wohl macht?

Ich bekomme ein leicht schlechtes Gewissen ihm gegenüber, aber ich hatte mehr damit zu tun, weiter zu existieren, ohne mich von dem Kummer und Schmerz, dass meine Tochter nicht bei mir ist, auffressen zu lassen. Das hat mich mehr beschäftigt, als alles andere.

Die letzten Stunden, bis wir zur Abschiedsfeier aufbrechen, verbringen wir im Wohnzimmer. Renesmee sitzt zwischen Reneè und Phil und genießt die vorerst letzten Stunden mit ihren Großeltern. An Reneè gekuschelt, schauen wir uns weitere Videos von Renesmees Kindheit an. Es ist schön zu sehen, dass sie trotz des Vampirseins, noch immer rot anläuft. Ich kenne da einige in meiner Familie, denen das ebenso gefällt.

Alice hat dafür gesorgt, dass wir alle in angemessener Kleidung auftreten. Selbst für Phil und Charlie hat sie ein passendes Outfit rausgesucht. Ihre Gesichter sind zum Schießen, nachdem Alice mit ihnen fertig ist. Selbst Renesmee lacht herzhaft.

Als es dunkel wird, und somit die Sonne verschwindet, können wir endlich aufbrechen. Umso näher wir der Schule kommen, umso unruhiger wird meine Tochter. Es ist ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, wie schwer es ihr fällt, ihren Freunden gleich von ihrem Abschied zu erzählen. Dabei versucht Emmett alles Mögliche, um sie abzulenken. Ein paar Mal schafft er es sogar, aber jedes Mal fängt er sich einen Schlag in den Nacken von Rose ein.

An der Schule angekommen, merke ich mal wieder, wie die Zeit vergangen ist. Es ist alles viel moderner, als wie ich noch in Phoenix zur Schule ging. Auch wenn ich mir die Wagen betrachte, die vor der Schule parken. Einer neuer, größer, schneller als der andere. Wenn ich mich dann an meinen alten, rostigen roten Truck erinnere, muss ich schmunzeln.

„Ich kann das nicht", sagt Renesmee, als wir aussteigen wollen.

„Doch du schaffst das", muntert sie Rosalie auf.

„Wir sind alle bei dir. Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Wenn du ihnen erzählst, was wir vorhin besprochen haben, werden sie es schon verstehen", erkläre ich ihr und drücke sanft ihre Hand.

Wir hatten vorhin noch einen kleinen Krisenrat, um eine glaubwürdige Geschichte rüber zu bringen. Wir hätten es auch ganz einfach machen können und den Tod von Renesmee vortäuschen, aber sie hat schon genug durchgemacht. Sie sollte mit uns gehen, im Wissen, dass sie irgendwann ihre Freunde wiedersehen kann.

Ich hoffe wirklich, dass sie ihre menschlichen Eigenschaften für immer behält. Dass sie sich frei bewegen kann und nicht wie wir, unser wahres Gesicht vor der Sonne verbergen muss. Ihre Kräfte wird sie schon bald unter Kontrolle haben, dafür werden wir schon sorgen.

Renesmee hat meine und Alice Hand fest umklammert, als wir den Eingang der Turnhalle passieren. Musik dröhnt uns entgegen. Ein Junge steht dort und mustert uns von oben bis unten. Als er Renesmee erkennt, bricht ein breites Grinsen in seinem Gesicht aus.

„Nessie! Wurde auch Zeit. Schließlich bist du der Höhepunkt dieser Feier", sagt er in einem viel zu netten Ton.

„Den werde ich nicht vermissen", flüstert sie mir uns Ohr, worauf hinter uns ein Gelächter ausbricht.

„Hi Tom. Sind schon alle da?"

„Jetzt wo du da bist, fehlt eigentlich nur noch Scott. Hast du ihn nicht mitgebracht?"

Dafür könnte ich ihn jetzt killen. Renesmees Miene fällt augenblicklich zusammen. Darum ziehe ich Renesmee an dem Jungen vorbei. Als er uns aufhalten will, höre ich Renesmee zum ersten Mal knurren. Ok. Nicht so animalisch, wie man es von uns kennt, aber dennoch ein Knurren.

„Sie gehören zu mir, Tom", sagt sie und lässt ihn sprachlos stehen.

Edward wirft ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, der den Jungen zum Stolpern bringt. Irgendwie kann ich mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Ich finde es einfach ergreifend, wie Edward Renesmee verteidigt. Sicher war nicht alles so korrekt, wie er sich verhalten hat, aber ich weiß, warum er es tat. Renesmees Sicherheit ist ihm am wichtigsten.

Kaum kommen wir richtig in die Turnhalle, kommen viele Mädchen auf uns zu gelaufen und umarmen Renesmee. Sie freuen sich, dass sie wieder gesund ist und bedanken sich für die Party. Aber schon die nächsten Fragen sind über ihre hübschen Begleiter. Na das wird ein Spaß. Ein Blick in Edwards Gesicht verrät mir alles. Sein überbreites Grinsen und seine emporstehende Brust lassen mich fast seine Gedanken lesen. Beziehungsweise, was der Haufen von Mädchen über ihn denkt.

Darum stelle ich gleich erstmal klar, dass Edward nicht zu haben ist. Ich schmiege mich in seine Arme, bevor sich unsere Lippen zu einem längeren Techtelmechtel treffen. Edwards Grinsen unter unserem Kuss, lässt mich nur erahnen. Wie enttäuscht jetzt manche Mädels im Raum sind, oder mich am liebsten tot umfallen sehen würden.

In solchen Momenten strotze ich vor Glück, dass Edward wirklich mich will und nicht eines der viel hübscheren Mädchen.

Aber hier geht es heute nicht um mich, sondern um meine Tochter, die sich wohl etwas unbehaglich fühlt, zwischen ihren Freundinnen, die sie fast erdrücken vor Fragen. Zur Rettung kommt ihr ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen, dass mich vom Aussehen her und ihrer Art sich zu bewegen sehr an Alice erinnert.

Alisha.

„Oh Gott. Danke, Alisha. Ich dachte, ich ersticke gleich."

Wusst ich's doch. Meine Familie bemerkt es ebenfalls und schmunzelt. Alice scheint total begeistert zu sein, jemanden zu treffen, die ihr nicht nur im Äußerlichen so sehr ähnelt. Darum beginnt sie auch gleich ein Gespräch mit Alisha, wodurch Renesmee stehen gelassen wird. Es scheint sie aber nicht zu stören.

„Ich schau mich mal kurz um", sagt sie, und ehe ich etwas sagen kann, ist sie auch schon weg.

Sicher hält sie Ausschau nach Scott. Ich hoffe für sie, sie wird ihn finden.

„Sind das alles ihre Freunde?", fragt Esme meine Mutter.

„Die meisten ja", antwortet Reneè mit einem Blick zu mir.

„Sie ist ein sehr offener, herzlicher und aktiver Mensch. Es gab Tage, da habe ich sie morgens aus dem Haus gehen sehen und erst abends wieder angetroffen. Was das angeht, ist sie ganz anders als du."

Hhmm. Das stimmt. Herzlich mag ich sein, aber sicher nicht offen und aktiv. Ich denke aber, dass es vor allem der Einfluss von Reneè und Phil war, der sie so werden lassen hat, wie sie jetzt ist. Und ich bin ihnen sehr dankbar dafür. Auch wenn es momentan nicht so rüberkommen mag, bin ich Reneè mehr als dankbar für das, was sie für mich, aber vor allem für Renesmee getan haben. Ich denke, besser hätte meine Tochter nicht aufwachsen können. Außer natürlich bei ihrer richtigen Mutter.

Bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken kann, kommt Alice auf uns zu gelaufen. Ihr panischer Blick verheißt nichts Gutes.

„Wo ist Nessie?", fragt sie.

Edward ist weg, bevor sie die Frage zu Ende gestellt hat.

„Was hast du gesehen, Alice?", will nicht nur Carlisle wissen.

„Es wird jetzt passieren, mit Becky. Sie will Renesmee jetzt darauf ansprechen, warum sie weggelaufen ist und verliert die Geduld."

Oh nein. Bitte nicht. Wir hätten auf sie hören sollen, nicht zu dieser Abschiedsfeier zu gehen.

„Sucht sie. Wir teilen uns auf. Und versucht so ruhig wie möglich zu wirken", sagt Carlisle.

„Ich denke, ich weiß, wo sie ist. Zumindest spüre ich nur eine Person die verärgert und besorgt auf einmal ist", kommt es von Jasper und schon sind wir unterwegs.

Es dauert zum Glück nicht lange, bis wir sie gefunden haben.

„_Sag mir endlich, warum du weglaufen wolltest, Ness. Und was soll diese Party jetzt?_", wütet Becky.

Edward ist schon da, steht allerdings noch etwas auf Abstand. Genau wie wir.

„Jasper?"

„Bin schon dabei."

Vielleicht kann er Becky besänftigen, damit sie Renesmee nicht weiter reizt.

„_I-ich war im Fieberwahn. I-ich weiß davon gar nichts_", versucht sich Renesmee rauszureden.

Da haben wir wieder eine Gemeinsamkeit. Lügen war auch nie meine Stärke.

„_Komm schon, Renesmee, Du warst klar bei der Sache. Lüg mich nicht an_", sagt sie barsch und fuchtelt mit den Händen rum.

Renesmees Bewegungen werden immer unruhiger. Ich denke, sie ist wirklich dabei, die Fassung zu verlieren. Ich will gerade auf sie zu gehen, da macht Edward den ersten Schritt und legt seinen Arm, kumpelhaft um Renesmees Schulter.

„_Hi. Ich bin Edward. Und wer bist du?"_, fragt er übertrieben freundlich.

„_Be-be-becky", _antwortet sie stotternd.

Mein Mann weiß es eben, Frauen durcheinanderzubringen. Auch wenn es mir natürlich nicht wirklich gefällt, wie Becky ihn bald sabbernd ansieht. Aber es hat seinen Zweck, denn Renesmee wird wieder ruhiger und scheint froh zu sein, Edward nah bei sich zu haben.

„_Bist du eine Freundin von Renesmee?", _fragt Edward.

„_J-ja. Und woher kennt ihr euch?", _fragt sie neugierig.

„_Ich erklär dir das später vor allen, OK? Ich will es nicht dreimal erklären", _antwortet Renesmee gereizt, woraufhin sie Edward enger an sich drückt, was auch Becky nicht entfällt.

„_Na darauf bin ich gespannt", _sagt sie noch, dreht sich um und geht.

Jetzt drehen sich Renesmee und Edward zu uns um, und ich sehe erneute Tränen im Gesicht meiner Tochter. Ich hoffe, das hat bald ein Ende für sie. Ich gehe auf sie zu und nehme sie in meine Arme. Reneè und Rosalie streichen ihr liebevoll über den Rücken, während mich Edward mit verletztem Blick ansieht. Ihm scheint der Schmerz von Renesmee genauso wenig zu behagen.

„Bringen wir es endlich hinter uns. Ich will hier nur noch raus und keine Fragen mehr beantworten müssen", sagt Renesmee und steuert mit mir eingehakt Richtung Bühne.

Kurz davor lässt sie von mir ab. Sie will das wohl allein durchziehen. Ich hauche ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und flüstere ihr ins Ohr: „Es wird alles gut. Versprochen!"

Sie lächelt mich gequält an und geht dann hoch. Mit einem Handzeichen bittet sie den D.J., die Musik auszumachen. Kaum ist das geschehen, richten sich alle Augen zu der kleinen Bühne, auf der Renesmee steht und aussieht, als würde sie gleich zusammenbrechen.

„Hey Leute. Könnt ihr bitte mal alle näher kommen. Ich habe etwas zu verkünden", versucht sie noch stark zu wirken.

Sie schaut nicht zu ihren Freunden, sondern direkt in unsere Richtung. Um es genauer zu sagen, blickt sie direkt in meine Augen und ich versuche, ihr so viel Kraft wie möglich zu übermitteln.

„Wer sind diese Leute, die du da mitgebracht hast?", ruft einer der Jungs.

Edward wirft ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, der ihn gleich einen Kopf kürzer macht.

„Das sind ähm… Freunde von mir, Studenten."

„Freunde? Ich dachte, wir sind deine Freunde?", höre ich Becky rufen.

„Und das seid ihr auch. Mehr, als ihr glaubt", gibt sie noch in einen Flüsterton hinzu.

„Was ist los, Ness? Warum sind wir hier?", fragt ein Mädchen, das ziemlich besorgt drein schaut.

„Ich werde nach Alaska gehen."

„Wann?"

„Heute Abend noch."

„WAS?", rufen glaube ich, alle Leute zusammen.

Und schon beginnt das wilde Durcheinander. Alle sprechen, schreien durcheinander. Jasper zuckt vor Schmerz zusammen und Edward ballt die Fäuste.

„Warum?""Wir wollten doch zusammen den Abschluss machen.""Bedeuten wir dir gar nichts?""Was ist mit Scott?""Warum Alaska?", sind nur einige der viele Fragen.

Renesmee steigen die Tränen in die Augen und ich merke, dass sie am liebsten von der Bühne springen will, genauso, wie ich zu ihr laufen möchte. Aber wieder ist jemand schneller als ich. Nur diesmal ist es nicht Edward.

Scott springt plötzlich auf die Bühne und nimmt Renesmee, ohne ihr in die Augen zu schauen, das Mikro aus der Hand.

„HEY!", brüllt er.

„Beruhigt euch mal. Seht ihr nicht, dass es Renesmee nicht gerade leicht fällt?"

Plötzlich wird es ganz still im Raum. Das Einzige, was man hört, sind die schnellen aufgeregten Atemzüge der Menschen im Raum, aber am lautesten höre ich Renesmees Herz pochen. Und es pocht noch lauter, als Scott ganz verstohlen ihre Hand ergreift. Noch immer schaut er sie nicht an.

„Er ist beschämt", lässt uns Jasper wissen, und beantwortet somit meine Frage, warum er sie nicht ansieht.

„Lasst Renesmee erklären, warum. Sie wird sicher ihre Gründe haben", sagt er immer leiser werdend.

Jetzt schaut er ihr zum ersten Mal verlegen in die Augen und deutet ihr, zu beginnen.

„Du weißt noch nicht, was sie da will?", fragt wieder dieser Junge, der vorhin schon mal dazwischen rief.

„Halt endlich deine Klappe dahinten und lass sie aussprechen", ruft Emmett.

Er bäumt sich förmlich auf und der Typ sinkt endgültig ins Nichts. Auch besser so.

„Danke Emmy", sagt Renesmee mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Emmett freut sich zum ersten Mal, so genannt zu werden. Alle anderen schauen nur verwundert in unsere Richtung.

Aber das interessiert mich weniger. Mein Blick bleibt starr auf Renesmee und ihren festen Druck um Scotts Hand, der nicht weniger wird.

Renesmee räuspert sich, wohl eher, um sich noch mal Mut zu machen.

„Ich habe die einmalige Chance bekommen, schon jetzt, in einem sehr renommierten College in Alaska anfangen zu studieren. Es kam sehr kurzfristig und ich kann einfach nicht nein sagen."

„In Alaska? Ich dachte da gibt's nur Schnee."

Boah. Ich hab's langsam satt, diese ewigen Zwischenrufe.

„Klappe, Josh", ruft Scott.

„Aber ich dachte, du, Scott, Amber, Becky, Brandon und ich, wollten zusammen auf die PC (Phoenix College) gehen. Zusammen studieren?", fragt Alisha, die nun gar nicht mehr so fröhlich aussieht, wie noch vor ein paar Minuten.

Zu meinem Erstaunen geht nun auch noch Carlisle auf die Bühne. Na nun bin ich gespannt. Mit einem Blick fordert er von Scott das Mikro, der es sofort bereitwillig abgibt.

„Guten Abend", begrüßt Carlisle die Schüler in seinem typischen Doktorton.

„Mein Name ist Dr. Cullen. Ich bin wahrscheinlich der Grund dafür, dass Renesmee nicht auf das hiesige College gehen wird. In Alaska bin ich Direktor eines kleinen, aber sehr innovativen Colleges, welches sich ganz besonders begabten Schülern annimmt. Wie eben Renesmee. Ich freue mich schon sehr, sie bei uns auf dem College willkommen zu heißen", sagt er noch und verschwindet wieder von der Bühne. Aber nicht, ohne Renesmee aufmunternd zu zuzwinkern.

Einige Mädchen schauen ihm staunend hinterher. Wohl eher wegen seines Aussehens, als wegen dem, was er gerade erzählt hat.

„Nicht schlecht, Dr. Cullen", empfängt Esme ihren Mann mit einem zärtlichen Kuss.

„Danke Carlisle", sage ich ihm.

„Das war das Mindeste, Bella."

„Das ist doch Kacke", ruft erneut jemand dazwischen.

„Bist du damit einverstanden, Scott?"

„Sicher nicht. Aber ich will Renesmee sicher nicht im Weg stehen, eine steile Karriere zu starten. Schneller, als ihr gucken könnt, wird sie zurückkommen und Dr. Renesmee Carlie Dwyer sein."

Im Moment stört es mich nicht, dass er sie Dwyer genannt hat. Mir gefällt es, wie er sie weiter verteidigt. Was mich am meisten freut und Edward zum Brodeln bringt, ist, wie Scott Renesmees Gesicht packt, sie an sich ran zieht und sie liebevoll küsst.

Rosalie, Esme und Alice höre ich nur ‚aww' sagen. Bei unseren lieben Herren hört es sich eher wie ein Knurren an.

Es scheint, als habe die Meute die Lüge geschluckt. Wobei der Kuss der beiden auf der Bühne sie wohl endgültig überzeugt hat.

„Sie sind nicht glücklich drüber, haben es aber geglaubt und wollen jetzt noch mal so richtig mit Renesmee feiern", berichtet Jasper und lässt mich so befreit ausatmen.

Dabei schweift mein Blick wieder hoch zu meiner Tochter, die Scott gerade tief in die Augen sieht. Im Scheinwerferlicht sehe ich ihre Tränen glitzern, aber nicht lange, denn Scott wischt sie ihr gefühlvoll von der Wange. Wie gern würde ich jetzt ihre Gedanken lesen.

„_Es tut mir Leid, Sunshine", _fängt Scott an.

Wie er sie Sunshine nennt, da geht wirklich die Sonne auf. Die beiden verbindet wirklich eine besondere Liebe.

„_Das war nicht fair von mir. Ich war nur geschockt."_

Er will zu einem erneuten Satz ausholen, doch Renesmee stoppt ihn mit ihren Lippen, die sie fest auf seine presst. Mittlerweile sind Alice und Rose an meine Seite getreten und drücken meine Hände. Sie sind genauso erfreut wie ich, über das, was auf der Bühne passiert. Wie Renesmee Scott in den Nacken greift, um den Kuss zu festigen. Was wohl eher unnötig war, denn so, wie er seine Arme um sie geschlungen hat, wollte er nicht fliehen.

Erst als Scott die Puste ausgeht, lassen sie voneinander ab. Beide Augen funkeln einander an.

„_Versprich mir, mich nicht zu vergessen, OK. Wir telefonieren, chatten usw.. Vielleicht kannst du mich dann auch bald besuchen….", _diesmal unterbricht Scott sie und legt seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen.

„_Wie könnte ich dich vergessen. Ich werde dich immer lieben, egal wie weit weg du bist. Mein Versuch dich zu hassen, um von dir weg zu kommen, ist kläglich gescheitert. Ich bin abhängig von dir", _zwinkert er ihr zu.

Hab ich das nicht in ähnlicher Form schon mal Edward sagen hören? Ich blicke zu ihm und sein schelmisches Grinsen verrät mir, dass er genau das gleiche denkt.

„Genug Trübsal geblasen. Jetzt wird abgedanct",ruft der D.J. ins Mikro.

„Ness. Der Song ist für dich. Ich weiß, wie sehr du ihn liebst."

„_Und ich mag es, wie du deine Hüfte zu dem Song bewegst", _murmelt er so vor sich hin, dass es ein normaler Mensch nicht hörte.

Wir und Renesmee haben es eindeutig gehört.

„Soll ich ihn jetzt oder später umbringen", wütet Emmett.

„Später", klingt Rosalie mit ein.

Renesmee und Scott springen Hand in Hand von der Bühne und bewegen sich zu der Musik, die mich an was erinnert.

„Ihr Klingelton", klärt mich Jasper auf.

Ach ja, genau. Infinity. So langsam gefällt mir der Song auch. Aber nicht, wie sich die Leute hier da zu bewegen. Selbst Rosalie scheint etwas erschrocken, als sich die Mädels nah an den Jungs bewegen und mit ihren Reizen spielen. Renesmee ist nicht weniger in Aktion.

„Ich würde dich auch gern mal so tanzen sehen", raunt mir Edward ins Ohr.

Ehe ich was erwidern kann, zieht er mich auf die Tanzfläche. Unser Tanzstil ist allerdings eher altmodisch und erinnert mich an den Schulball. Auch wenn ich diesmal nicht auf Edwards Füßen stehen muss, um mir nicht die Füße zu brechen.

Nicht nur wir mischen uns unter die ‚Jugend'. Ich sehe Alice mit Japser neben mir, so wie Emmett mit Rosalie im Arm. Selbst Carlisle und Esme bewegen sich zur Musik. Einzig meine Eltern und Phil schauen dem Treiben lieber zu, auch wenn es Reneè unter den Fingernägeln juckt.

Es folgen ein paar weitere, mir unbekannte Lieder. Ich schaue zu Renesmee und Scott, die Eins geworden zu sein scheinen. Die letzten Momente habe ich alle darum gebeten, den beiden etwas Zeit für sich zu geben. Ich schalte mich auch völlig raus.

Dass sie sich wieder vertragen haben, war eindeutig zu sehen. Aber das wird den Abschied wohl noch schwieriger machen. Und der wird jetzt kommen, denn wir müssen uns auf den Weg zum Flughafen machen.

Scott fährt mit Renesmee, mir und Edward mit. Ich muss immer wieder in den Rückspiegel schauen und freue mich, wie verliebt sich die zwei anschauen. Sie sind einfach zu süß. Edward bleibt die ganze Zeit still. Ich hingegen unterhalte mich etwas mit Scott und versichere ihm nochmal, dass ihm der Kontakt zu Renesmee immer erlaubt sei.

Er scheint die Angst über uns Vampire etwas verloren zu haben. Zumindest steht ihm nicht mehr der Angstschweiß auf der Stirn. Und schon gar nicht scheint er Abscheu gegenüber Renesmee zu haben, so wie er sie gerade mit dem Blick aufsaugt.

Allerdings ändern sich ihre Blicke, als wir am Flughafen ankommen. Aber nicht nur ihrer. Jasper hat einiges zu tun, vor allem um Reneè aufzubauen. Sie weint schon die ganze Zeit leise Tränen und hält krampfhaft an Phil fest.

Wir stehen vor der Flughafenkontrolle. Edward und Carlisle haben sich gerade nochmal bei Phil und Reneè dafür bedankt, für das, was sie die ganzen Jahre für Renesmee getan haben. Diese liegt in den Armen von Scott und will ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen. Mit wenig Worten wie immer verabschiede ich mich von Charlie.

Es tat gut, ihn wiederzusehen und zu wissen, dass es ihm gut geht. Carlisle und Edward passieren, wie schon Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme und Rosalie die Kontrolle. Nur noch Renesmee und ich stehen davor. Als Renesmee sich endlich mal von Scott losreißen kann, um sich von Charlie zu verabschieden, wende ich mich mal an meinen, vielleicht, zukünftigen Schwiegersohn.

„Du bist ist ein guter Junge, Scott. Renesmee kann sich glücklich schätzen. Ich sehe in deinen Augen, wie sehr du sie liebst."

„Das tue ich auch", sagt er leise.

„Gut. Ich weiß, dass es für euch nicht einfach wird, aber versuch stark zu bleiben. Für sie. Glaub an eure gemeinsame Zukunft."

„Kann es denn eine geben?"

Ich nicke ihm nur lächelnd zu und kann in seinen Augen Hoffnung erkennen. Renesmee umarmt gerade Reneè und Phil. Reneè murmelt entschuldigende Worte in Renesmees Ohr, doch diese schüttelt ihren Kopf.

„Bitte vergiss meine harten Worte. Ihr wolltet nur das Beste für mich. Ich werde zwar nicht so schnell vergessen, dass ihr mich angelogen habt, aber ihr hattet eure Gründe. Ich werde euch so vermissen", kommt sie ins Schluchzen.

„Wir werden dich auch sehr vermissen, Nessie", sagt Phil mit Absicht, um Renesmee etwas aufzumuntern.

Sie lächelt gequält und zieht ihre Großeltern noch mal fest an sich.

„_Bella das Boarding hat begonnen", _höre ich von Weitem Edward rufen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Renesmee. Wir müssen los", sage ich ungern.

Phil, Reneè und auch Charlie geben ihr nochmal einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Was nur dazu führt, dass mehr Tränen über das hübsche Gesicht meiner Tochter laufen.

„Wir telefonieren, Schätzchen. OK?", sagt Reneè mit genauso vielen Tränen im Gesicht.

Renesmee nickt und löst sich von ihnen. Aber nur, um sich nochmal Scott in die Arme zu werfen.

„Ich hab Angst", schluchzt sie.

„Wovor?", stellt er die Frage, die ich mir auch stelle.

„Dass ich dich verliere."

„Hey. Das brauchst du nicht", lächelt er ihr zu und streicht über ihre nasse Wange.

„Ich denke, du kannst meine Gedanken lesen?", zwinkert er ihr zu.

Und so wie sich Renesmees Gesicht sich erhellt, können es nur positive Gedanken sein. Sie küsst ihn noch einmal so leidenschaftlich, dass selbst ich lieber verlegen nach unten schaue.

„Geh, Sunshine. Umso schneller können wir wieder telefonieren. Ach fast hätte ich es vergessen", sagte er und holt etwas aus seiner Jackentasche. Eine CD oder DVD.

„Ich wollte sie dir eigentlich erst geben, wenn ich ins Trainingslager fahre, aber nun bekommst du sie jetzt schon", freut er sich, steckt die CD in Renesmees Rucksack und gibt ihr einen langen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Ich ergreife ihre Hand und sie lächelt mir zu. Ihre Hand hält noch Scott, aber sie entziehen sich einander langsam, bis sie keinen Kontakt mehr haben. Als hätte dies einen Mechanismus ausgelöst, fängt Renesmee bitterlich an zu weinen. Aber sie versucht tapfer zu bleiben und winkt den Vieren zu.

Phil legt eine Hand auf Scotts Schulter, während Charlie Reneè hält. Ich winke ihnen ebenfalls zu, wobei mich der Anblick meiner Eltern wirklich sehr ergreift. Ich habe sie Jahre, sehr viele Jahre nicht mehr so gesehen.

Es ist kein gutes Gefühl, ihnen den Rücken zu kehren. Renesmee scheint es genauso zu gehen. Sie lässt gar nicht mehr ab von meiner Hand.

Ich hoffe, es wird Renesmee in Denali gefallen, auch wenn dort sicherlich schon der nächste Stress auf uns wartet.

TBC


	13. Neuanfang

_**AN: Vielen Dank, erneut für die Reviews… Macht weiter so…**_

_**starchild: Tut mir Leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber mir ist es nicht möglich, öfter als einmal die Woche zu updaten. Die 3 Kapitel beim letzten Mal, waren nur, weil ich hier hatte vergessen zu posten.. Allerdings garantiere ich dir und allen anderen wöchentlich zu updaten…**_

**Neuanfang**

**Renesmees POV**

Du denkst, es kommt nicht mehr schlimmer? Wer das glaubt, wird meistens bestraft. So wie ich. Meine Eltern sind nicht meine Eltern. Gut, das habe ich abgehakt. Bella und Edward sind meine Eltern und so wie Bella mit mir leidet, wie es eben eine Mutter tun würde, kann ich mir immer mehr vorstellen, sie wirklich als Eltern zu akzeptieren.

OK. Das mit dem Vampir sein ist irgendwie verrückt. So unwirklich, aber ich spüre es immer wieder. Die Vision von Alice, die ich gesehen habe, ich kann plötzlich Gedanken lesen und nicht zu vergessen der Schild. Dass das die Kräfte meiner Eltern sind, wundert mich nicht. Aber das alles habe ich nun auch mit mir vereinbart.

Die Sache mit Scott ist dabei nicht ganz so einfach. Ich liebe ihn über alles. Dann auch noch zu wissen, dass er mich dennoch liebt, ist umso schlimmer. Ich kann noch nicht realisieren, dass es ein Uns nicht mehr geben wird.

Und zum Höhepunkt kommt mein geglaubter Onkel Charlie durch die Tür hinein geschneit. Aber er ist nicht mein Onkel, sondern mein Opa. Dass er mich belogen hat und dazu zähle ich auch, dass er mir nicht erzählt hat, wer er wirklich ist, trifft mich schlimmer, als dass meine Großeltern sich für meine Eltern ausgegeben haben.

Charlie und ich hatten nie das typische Onkel-Nichte-Verhältnis. Wir waren beste Freunde. Er kam zu meinen Meisterschaftsspielen und in den Ferien war ich bei ihm. Zu den Feiertagen lud Reneè ihn nach Phoenix ein. Unser damaliger Schwur basierte also nur auf einer Lüge. Zumindest von seiner Seite her. Ich habe ihm immer die Wahrheit gesagt, selbst wenn es mich in Schwierigkeiten brachte.

Aber hinterher betrachtet, hatte auch er seine Beweggründe, dies zu tun. Was hätte er sagen sollen? ‚Renesmee, ich bin dein Grandpa.' Ich hätte ihn wahrscheinlich ausgelacht, oder so. Dennoch schmerzt es.

Trotz dieser ganzen Lügen brennt ein größerer Schmerz in meiner Brust. Phoenix zu verlassen ist ein Albtraum für mich. Und dann bewahrheitet sich auch noch fast Alice Vision. Als ich vor Becky stehe und sie mich so wütend macht. Aber Dad, der Retter in der Not, kann die Katastrophe noch abwenden.

Schlimmer wird es dann auf der Bühne. Die Gesichter meiner Freunde. Noch nie habe ich diesen Ausdruck in ihren Augen gesehen. Sie sind enttäuscht von mir, wütend, aber vor allem traurig.

Als Scott auf die Bühne springt, glaube ich zu träumen. Ich dachte ich würde ihn nie wieder sehen. Aber als er meine Hand ergreift, kommt sofort wieder dieses unbeschreibbare Gefühl auf, dass ich nur in seiner Nähe, mit seinen Berührungen verspüre.

Er weiß gar nicht, wie froh ich gerade bin, dass er bei mir ist. Egal was jetzt kommt, er ist an meiner Seite. Als Scott mir endlich in die Augen sieht, höre ich seine Gedanken so klar.

_Du schaffst das, Sunshine. Ich bin bei dir._

Durch seine Ermutigung fange ich tatsächlich an. Aber laufend ruft wer dazwischen. Ich glaube, sie werden mir die Lüge nie abkaufen. Zu meiner Überraschung hilft mir Grandpa Carlisle aus der Misere. Ich lächele ihm dankend zu, als er nach seiner Erklärung wieder die Bühne verlässt.

_Ich kann's nicht fassen. Wir hatten doch schon alles so genau geplant? _denkt Alisha.

_Und wie sollen jetzt die Mustangs die Meisterschaft gewinnen? Ohne sie auf jeden Fall nicht._ Das kann nur von Brandon sein, der größte Fan unseres Teams.

_Ich hasse sie. Ich hasse sie. Nein, natürlich hasse ich sie nicht, aber warum tut sie uns das an? Sie weiß genau, wie wir uns aufs College gefreut haben. _Auch wenn Becky jetzt wütend auf mich ist, weiß ich, dass sie es irgendwann verstehen wird.

Der Abschied von meinen Freunden war schwer. Einige haben mir viel Spaß gewünscht, andere einfach nur geweint. Manche haben mir böse Blicke zugeworfen. Aber als ich ihnen sagte, dass sie es eh nicht so meinten, mussten sie selbst lachen.

Ich genoss die Zeit mit Scott, die mir blieb und versuchte auszublenden, dass wir uns eine lange Zeit nicht sehen werden. Wir waren nur einen Tag getrennt, nachdem er erfahren hatte, was ich bin. Aber dieser eine Tag war für mich die Hölle. Was wartet dann wohl jetzt auf mich? Ich hoffe, meine neue Familie kann mich ablenken.

Dass mir der Abschied von meinen, naja, jetzigen Großeltern so schwer fällt, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Ich kann ihnen aber auch nicht ewig böse sein. Sie taten das, wovon sie dachten, dass es das Beste für mich wäre. Und ich will auch nicht, dass sie ewig ein schlechtes Gewissen haben. Dafür haben wir alle die ersten 18 Jahre meines Lebens viel zu sehr genossen. Es waren schließlich schöne Jahre, die ich ganz bestimmt nicht missen möchte.

Der Abschied von Scott war schmerzhaft. Ich wollte ihn nicht loslassen, da ich große Angst hatte ihn so für immer zu verlieren, aber seine Gedanken machen mir Mut. Er wünscht sich noch immer eine Zukunft mit mir und vertraut mir. So wie ich ihm vertraue.

Das letzte Mal seine Lippen zu spüren, war nicht das sonstige Vergnügen, es war schmerzhaft, denn zu wissen, dass es das letzte Mal für lange Zeit ist, war wie kleine Nadelstiche ins Herz. Als unsere Hände den Kontakt verlieren, ist es, als würde etwas zwischen uns brechen. Doch hoffe ich, dass es nur Einbildung ist. Die Vorstellung, nicht mehr mit Scott diese Verbundenheit zu teilen, wie wir sie die letzten Jahre hatten, ist für mich unvorstellbar. Für mich stand fest, mit ihm bis in alle Zeiten zusammen zu sein.

Ich klammere mich so an Bella, dass ich denke, ihr sicher damit schon Schmerzen zuzufügen, aber sie lächelt mir immer wieder aufmunternd zu. Noch vor ein paar Tagen war die Vorstellung, dass sie meine Mutter ist, völlig absurd. Doch jetzt, wenn ich sehe, wie sie mich aufbaut, sich so sehr bemüht, mir bei meinem Leid zu helfen und selbst mitleidet, zeigt sie wirklich ihre wahren Muttergefühle.

Allerdings ist es für mich schwer, sie als Mutter zu sehen. Eine Verbindung besteht schon. Emotional habe ich sie auch schon völlig als meine Mom akzeptiert, aber äußerlich ist es schwer. Und auch irgendwie witzig. Sie ist wie ich 18. Also vom Körperlichen her.

Altere ich dann weiter? Es gibt noch so viele Fragen. Aber momentan will ich sie gar nicht stellen und lieber an Scott denken.

Am Gate wartet schon der Rest der Familie. Auch sie lächeln mir aufmunternd zu. Esme nimmt mich leicht in dem Arm, während Edward mir ahnungslos einen Kuss auf die Stirn gibt. Er überrascht mich immer wieder. Mal ist er der Vater, den man nur hassen kann und dann ist er wieder so liebevoll. Seine Gedanken zeigen mir aber seine vollkommene Liebe zu mir und Bella. Aber er hat Angst. Doch ich konnte noch nicht sehen wovor.

Ich bin nicht überrascht, dass wir, als die 1. Klasse aufgerufen wird, los marschieren. Die Cullens und Economy Class? Unvorstellbar. Selbst, nachdem ich sie erst ein paar Tage kenne. Hhmm. Ich bin ja dann jetzt auch eine Cullen, oder?

Mit neun Personen nehmen wir gleich drei Sitzreihen in Beschlag. Natürlich sitze ich bei meinen Eltern. Bella überlässt mir den Fensterplatz, als wenn sie ahnt, dass ich mich zwischen ihr und Edward noch etwas unbehaglich fühlen würde.

Kaum sitzen wir, muss ich ihr gleich meine Frage stellen, die mir seit eben im Kopf schwirrt.

„Heiße ich denn jetzt auch Cullen?", platzt es aus mir heraus.

Da vor uns und hinter uns ebenfalls Cullens sitzen und sie genau hörten, was ich fragte, wird es plötzlich ganz still.

In Alice, Esme und Emmetts Gedanken lese ich ein ganz schnelles Ja. Rosalie, Carlisle und Jasper folgen ihnen auf dem Schritt. In Edwards Gedanken sehe ich, wie er auf das Willkommensschild in Phoenix schaut und wütend wird. Damit wäre meine Frage also auch beantwortet. Bellas Gedanken brauche ich gar nicht lesen zu können, so voller Stolz, wie sie mich gerade ansieht.

„Wir möchten dir diesen Namen sicher nicht aufdrängen. Schließlich wissen wir, wie viel dir Reneè und Phil bedeuten, aber es würde mich voller Stolz erfüllen, wenn du den Namen deines Vaters annimmst", sagt mir Bella und streicht mir über den Handrücken.

Ich sehe in den Augen meiner Eltern, wie wichtig das für sie beide ist. Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Hört sich ja gar nicht mal so schlecht an. Zudem müsste es ja auch mein Name sein, schließlich sind sie meine Eltern. Meine Familie.

„Ich würde gern euren Namen annehmen, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt."

„Natürlich nicht", sagt Edward.

Gut. Dann bin ich jetzt wohl eine Cullen.

„Leg den Gurt an, Renesmee. Es geht gleich los", weißt mich Bella darauf hin.

„Ist das nicht unnötig, wenn wir unsterblich sind?"

„Schsch", zischt es plötzlich von vorne und hinten.

Bella schaut mich erst besorgt und aufmunternd an. Sie hat wohl gemerkt, wie ich zusammengezuckt bin.

„Renesmee, es ist ganz wichtig für uns, nicht aufzufallen", beginnt sie.

_Deshalb ist es wichtig, uns wie Menschen zu verhalten. Unser wahres Gesicht darf niemand erfahren, darum schließen wir uns auch so aus. Leben nicht in Großstädten._

Wow. Bellas Gedanken hören sich ernst an. Ich hab wohl noch einiges zu lernen.

„Oh OK. Ich versuch mein Bestes", sage ich ihnen.

„Du hast es zum Glück nicht ganz so schwer", lacht Emmett.

Ich brauche ihn nur fragend anschauen, schon prasseln viele Antworten auf mich ein. Es ist noch sehr schwer, die vielen Gedanken auseinander zu zerren, aber die meines Vaters höre ich am deutlichsten.

_Würden wir uns so verhalten, wie es ein Vampir nur tun muss. Nehmen wir zum Beispiel jetzt hier im Flugzeug. Wir bräuchten eigentlich nicht sitzen, tun es aber, um nicht aufzufallen. Wir blinzeln ab und zu, obwohl wir es nicht tun müssen. Ab und zu bewegen wir unsere Beine oder Arme, nur um uns den Menschen anzupassen. Wir brauchen auch nicht atmen, tun es aber, weil wir unsere wahre Gestalt nicht zeigen können. Verstehst du, was ich meine?_

Ich nicke ihm nur zu. Und in Edwards Gedanken sehe ich, dass er mir glaubt. Wie alle anderen auch.

_Wir helfen dir schon dabei, Knirps._

„Knirps?", frage ich Emmett.

„Naja. Du bist doch unser Knirps", grinst er durch seinen und Rosalies Sitz hindurch.

Schön, dass sich auch alle anderen dran erfreuen.

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist Alice die Kleinste. Nichts für ungut, Alice", lache ich ihr zu.

„Nee, aber die Jüngste."

„Hhmm. Ich dachte Dad ist 17. Ich bin 18", flüstere ich.

Emmett wäre wohl nicht Emmett, wenn er sich geschlagen geben würde.

„Für mich bleibst du Knirps", sagt er und setzt sich, als wäre das Gespräch damit beendet.

„Und du für mich Emmy."

_Grrr. Sie weiß wohl nicht, mit wem sie sich da anlegt. Emmett der Streichekönig. Und sie kennt meine Tricks noch nicht._

„Dann vergiss aber auch nicht, dass ich deine Gedanken lesen kann", sage ich sehr leise, im Wissen, dass Emmett mich trotzdem hört.

Edward, der Emmetts Gedanken ebenfalls sah, lacht mit mir, während die Anderen sich nur verwundert ansehen.

„Emmett denkt in Renesmee ein neues Opfer seiner Streiche zu haben", klärt Edward die Anderen auf und sie stimmen ins Lachen mit ein.

Nur Emmett nicht, der die beleidigte Leberwurst spielt. Was ihm aber einen tröstenden Kuss von Rosalie einbringt.

_Wann schaut sie sich nur endlich die DVD an? Ich kann's gar nicht abwarten. Sicher hat Scott ihr irgendwas Romantisches drauf gespielt. Die beiden sind so süß._

Alice. Ich drehe mich zu ihr um, da sie mit Jasper und Esme hinter uns sitzt. „Ups", sagt sie nur und lächelt verlegen.

„Ihr seid wirklich süß", grinst sie weiter.

„Kannst du nicht schon mal rein schauen?"

Ob sie Jasper mit diesem schmollenden Lächeln auch immer um alles bittet? Wenn ja, sagt er sicher nie Nein.

„Alice!", fährt Edward sie an.

„Oh man. Du verdirbst einem auch jeden Spaß", sagt sie geknickt. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich sie nicht lächeln sehe.

„Ich würd's mir ja gerne ansehen, aber ich habe weder mein Laptop hier, noch einen tragbaren DVD-Player", sage ich ihr entschuldigend.

Da tippt mir jemand auf die Schulter. Ich drehe mich um und da reicht mir Emmett seinen tragbaren DVD-Player.

„Bitte schön, Knirps."

„Danke", funkele ich ihn mit schmalen Augen an.

_Oh, jetzt hab ich aber Angst._

„Das solltest du auch haben", sage ich noch und entreiße ihm das Gerät.

Ich setze mich wieder und in der Zeit hat Alice längst die DVD aus meinem Rucksack genommen. Und so, wie sie mir dabei zulächelt, kann man ihr gar nicht böse sein.

„Macht sie das immer so?", frage ich in die Runde, wobei alle laut ‚Ja' sagen.

Alice zieht dabei ihre Unterlippe hervor und tut so, als würde sie gleich anfangen zu weinen. Da steht Jasper auf und drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Aber dafür lieben wir sie ja so", sagt er verliebt und grinst Alice schelmisch an.

Diese Familie ist echt verrückt. Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass ich das mit dem Gedankenlesen bald ganz unter Kontrolle kriege, weil manche Gedanken möchte, ich einfach nicht mitbekommen. Ist ja gut und schön, wie sexy Emmett Rosalies Ausschnitt findet. Dennoch will ich ganz bestimmt nicht wissen, was er alles mit ihr machen möchte, wenn wir in Denali sind.

Ich muss schmunzeln, als ich mir die DVD-Hülle nun näher betrachte. Auf dem Cover ist mein Lieblingsbild von mir und Scott. Er in seinem Baseball-Hemd, so wie ich in meinem Softball-Shirt. Beide grinsen wir um die Wette, da unsere Teams die Meisterschaft gewonnen haben. Das gab es noch nie an unserer Highschool.

Auf der DVD selbst steht einfach nur ‚Für meine Liebste' mit einem, naja, ich denke es soll ein Herz sein. Malen ist nicht so sein Fall. Aber er hat's versucht.

Ohne Probleme bekomme ich den DVD-Player gestartet, da Emmett alles im kleinsten Detail in Gedanken durchgeht. Bella scheint es auch sehr zu interessieren, denn sie rückt immer näher an mich heran. Als ich den Player in unsere Mitte stelle, lächelt sie mir dankbar zu. Warum sollte ich sie auch davon ausschließen. So was teilt man doch auch mit seiner Mutter, oder?

Und mit seinen Tanten und Großmutter, wie es mir scheint, denn kurzerhand wurden die Plätze getauscht, so dass hinter Bella, Edward und mir nun Rosalie, Alice und Esme saßen. Naja. Vielmehr stehen sie mittlerweile und blicken gespannt zum Bildschirm.

Wie nun auch ich.

Scott war schon immer ein Tüftler. Zu jeder Gelegenheit bastelte er mir ein Video. Material hatte er genug, da nach mir und seinem Baseballschläger, seine Kamera sein liebstes Stück war. Er nahm alles möglich auf.

Leise Musik erklang. Yiruma. Scott weiß, wie sehr ich die Stücke von dem talentierten Pianisten liebe.

Und schon tritt Scott ins Bild, mit einem Lächeln, in welches ich mich schon verliebt hatte, als ich noch nicht mal wusste, was Liebe ist. Und jedes Mal, wenn er mir dieses Lächeln schenkte, wurde meine Liebe zu ihm größer und größer.

„_Hey Sunshine. Ja wenn du dieses Video siehst, bin ich eine lange Zeit weg. Zwei Wochen ohne dich, wie soll ich das nur aushalten. So sehr ich mich ja auf dieses Baselball-Camp gefreut habe, vermisse ich dich jetzt schon. Das letzte Mal, dass wir so lange voneinander getrennt waren, war, als du bei deinem Onkel Charlie warst. Und das war die schlimmste Zeit meines Lebens._

_Ich musste jeden Tag an dich denken und so wird es dieses Mal auch sein. Sicher bekomm ich ärger mit den Coaches, weil ich mich gar nicht konzentrieren kann."_

Er zeigt sein bestes Schmollgesicht, welches ich jetzt am liebsten küssen würde. Genauso wie ich ihn damit immer rum kriege, schafft er es mit mir. Und wie niedlich er doch blinzeln kann.

_Aww. Ist das süüß. _Wieder mal Alice. Ich glaub mit ihr werde ich mich noch sehr gut verstehen.

_Ein wirklich entzückender Junge. Genau so jemanden hat sie sich verdient._ Noch hatte ich nicht viel mit Esme zu tun. Aber sie war immer sehr aufrichtig zu mir und tröstete mich. Obwohl sie ein Vampir ist, strahlt sie eine Wärme aus, in der ich mich sehr wohl fühle.

_Er scheint sie wirklich zu lieben. Ich hoffe es für ihn, sonst lernt er mich richtig kennen. _Ich hätte mich gerne mehr an Rosalie erinnert. Es mag sich komisch anhören, aber zu ihr habe ich irgendwie eine besondere Verbindung. Vielleicht wirklich, weil sie in den ersten Tagen meines Lebens so für mich da war. Auch in meinen Träumen war sie für mich was Besonderes.

In Bellas Augen spiegeln sich die Gedanken der anderen drei wieder. Sie strahlt über beide Ohren. Edward? Tja, der tut so, als würde er nichts mitbekommen. In seinem Kopf spielt die ganze Zeit das Lied ‚Row your boat'. Also muss er etwas denken, was ich nicht hören soll. Schade.

Zurück zum Video.

„_Ich hoffe doch, du wirst mich auch ein wenig vermissen, aber ich wünsche dir schöne Ferien mit deiner Familie…"_

Tja. Nur nicht mit der Familie, an die er in dem Moment denkt.

„_Aber wir schaffen das schon. Wirst sehen, die Zeit vergeht wie im Flug und schon bald haben wir uns wieder in den Armen, ich kann dich wieder küssen und…."_

An diesem Punkt stelle ich den Ton aus. Das muss meine neue Familie nun wirklich nicht mit anhören. Typisch Scott. Unverbesserlich dieser Kerl. Wobei ich das, wovon er da redet, sehr liebe.

„Warum wirst du denn so rot?", fragt Rose mich lachend.

„Wie ihre Mutter damals. Wie schön", freut sich Alice und meine Röte im Gesicht steigt weiter an.

„Alice!", schimpft Esme.

Bella hingegen legt einen Arm um mich und sieht mich mitfühlend an.

„Ich habe es damals gehasst. Sie haben mich damit immer aufgezogen."

„Ja, weil du auch bei jeder Gelegenheit rot angelaufen bist", meldet sich nun auch noch Emmett dazu.

„Und ich habe es geliebt", höre ich nun Edward, der sich zu Bella beugt und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gibt.

So wie Bella jetzt schaut, sehe ich aus, wenn ich verlegen bin und rot anlaufe.

„Aber an dir sieht es ebenfalls sehr entzückend aus", zwinkert er mir zu.

„Hör auf Edward. Siehst du nicht, dass sie gleich vor Röte explodiert", lacht Rosalie.

Ich rutsche weiter in meinem Sitz hinab, in der Hoffnung, ganz verschwinden zu können.

„Entschuldige, aber das liegt in der Familie. Ich hoffe, du wirst damit umgehen können", sagt Bella lächelnd und ich nicke ihr dankbar zu.

Scott war im Video endlich fertig mit den Sachen, die er mit mir machen möchte, wenn wir uns wieder sehen.

„_Ich liebe dich, Carlie und vermisse dich. Bis bald."_

Ich wollte schon das Video ausmachen, als ein anderes Video beginnt. Das war so eins, wovon ich gesprochen hatte. Ein Musikvideo mit vielen Clips aus unserer Beziehung. Er hatte aber auch nichts ausgelassen. Schön peinlich, wenn deine Mutter, Tanten und Oma sich das mit anschauen. Wobei man Esme wirklich schlecht als Oma bezeichnen kann. Sie sieht kaum aus wie 30 und wäre noch für meine Mutter zu jung.

Zum Schluss drückte Scott der Kamera noch einen Kuss auf die Linse, wobei ich mir wieder gewünscht hatte, die Linse zu sein. Ich vermisse ihn nämlich schon genauso sehr. Wortlos mache ich den Player aus, reiche ihn Emmett, während sich hinter mir wieder alle setzen.

In ihren Gedanken lese ich, dass sie jetzt lieber nichts sagen wollen, worüber ich ihnen sehr dankbar bin. Bella hingegen macht das einzig richtige, was eine Ma tun kann und nimmt mich in den Arm. Seit unserer Zusammenführung habe ich noch nie eine Umarmung so genossen.

„Auch wenn du es mir nicht glauben magst, aber ich weiß, wie es dir jetzt geht. Und ich würde dir gerne den Schmerz abnehmen, aber…"

„Ich glaube dir, ich hab's in den Gedanken der anderen gesehen, wie Dad dich damals verlassen hat", sage ich ihr und kann es mir nicht verkneifen, Edward einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Sei nicht zu böse mit ihm, er wollte mich nur beschützen."

„So wie ich jetzt Scott und meine Freunde?", will ich wissen und Bella nickt zur Bestätigung.

„Aber du konntest dich von allen verabschieden", sagt sie bitter.

_Ich wusste, sie wird es mir ewig übel nehmen. Aber was hab ich mir auch gedacht? Dass sie es einfach so vergessen kann? Sie hat zu dem Zeitpunkt die schlimmste Zeit ihres Lebens durchgemacht, hat gelitten wie eh und je. Und zu allem Übel auch noch mit dem Hund Jacob so eine tiefe Freundschaft geschlossen, dass ich sie fast an ihn verloren hätte…_

„Wer ist Jacob?", frage ich an meine Eltern gerichtet.

„Nicht so wichtig", sagt Edward, während Bella meint:„Ein alter Freund."

Und komischerweise drehen sich plötzlich alle Gedanken um mich herum um ganz andere Dinge. Am schlimmsten ist Alice laufendes La-La-Gesinge.

„Lass dir mal was neues einfallen, Alice", sage ich gähnend, da ich merke, wie müde ich eigentlich bin.

Und wenn ich zurückdenke, weiß ich auch gar nicht mehr, wann ich das letzte Mal geschlafen habe. Irgendwie bin ich sogar froh, anders, als meine Vampirfamilie schlafen zu können, denn ich würde jetzt wirklich gerne ein paar Stunden nicht daran denken, wie sehr ich Scott vermisse und, was für harte Zeiten ohne ihn noch auf mich zu kommen.

Da ich noch immer in Bellas Armen liege, hat sie es natürlich mitbekommen und positioniert mich so, dass mein Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ruht. Erst jetzt merke ich, dass ihre Haare komischerweise genauso duften, wie meine. Aber ich bin jetzt einfach zu müde, um sie darauf anzusprechen.

Als ich wieder aufwache, ist um mich herum alles hektisch. Die Motoren sind aus, also sind wir wohl schon gelandet. Wow. Und ich hab nichts davon mitbekommen.

„Na Schlafmütze. Auch endlich wach?"

Ich glaube, Emmett will sich bei mir unbeliebt machen. So eine gute Laune kann ich gar nicht verkraften, wenn ich gerade erst aufgewacht bin.

„Lass sie in Ruhe, Emmett", funkelt Edward seinen Bruder an.

_Ok, ok. Super Daddy. Bleib cool._

Ich kann also auch die Gedanken lesen, die gar nicht für mich bestimmt sind. Die Sache wird ja immer cooler.

„Gut geschlafen?", fragt mich Bella.

„Ein großes, weiches Bett wäre mir natürlich lieber", lächele ich ihr zu, aber die paar Stunden Schlaf taten mir wirklich gut.

Alice dreht in Gedanken gerade völlig durch. Sie waren ja auch auf meine Ankunft nicht vorbereitet.

_Oh Gott, oh Gott. Wir haben noch so viel zu erledigen. Nessie braucht ein Zimmer, ein Bett. Und vor allem Klamotten. Sie mag ja einen guten Stil haben, aber es geht noch besser._

„Alice!", stoppe ich sie im Einklang mit Edward.

Wir schauen uns beide an und müssen grinsen. Das wird noch lustig.

„Ach und Alice. Mir gefällt mein Stil. Und lass das mit Nessie. Ich hasse diesen Namen, oder seh' ich wirklich wie ein Monster aus?", sage ich ernst, kann mein Lachen aber nicht lange verbergen.

Wie alle anderen um mich herum auch nicht.

_Manno. Dachte ich, ich hab endlich einen neuen Shopping Partner und dann sowas._

„Ich hab nie behauptet, wir können nicht zusammen shoppen gehen."

Sofort erhellt sich ihr Gesicht.

„Wirklich?"

„Klar. Aber ich entscheide, was ich mir kaufe. Du darfst mir natürlich Tipps geben."

Damit scheint sie sich zufriedenzugeben.

„Du weißt nicht, worauf du dich da eingelassen hast", warnt mich Jasper.

Anscheinend musste er sonst immer herhalten. Der Arme.

Kaum sind wir aus dem Flugzeug ausgestiegen merke ich nur eins. Kälte. Wahnsinnige Kälte, die mir gleich bis durch die Knochen schlägt. Schlagartig fangen meine Zähne an zu klappern und meine Körper an zu zittern. Na toll.

„Ist dir etwa kalt, Knirps?", lacht Emmett auch noch.

Dafür bekommt er von Rosalie und Bella eine Kopfnuss.

„Danke", bibber ich hervor.

Mir wird etwas wärmer, als ich eine dicke warme Jacke um mich spüre.

„Gleich wird dir wärmer, Renesmee", flüstert mir Edward ins Ohr.

Er kommt hinter mir hervor und wickelt noch einen Schal um meinen Hals. Zum Schluss macht er auch noch die Jacke zu und gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dass ich etwas überrascht bin, ist untertrieben. Wenn er so herzlich ist, kann man ihn nur lieben und verstehen, warum Bella so unsterblich in diesen Mann verliebt ist.

„Danke", sage ich noch immer verdattert.

Er lächelt mich nur schief an und nimmt mir meinen Rucksack ab. Bella und Alice haken sich grinsend bei mir ein und führen mich wohl zum Ausgang. Während Jasper, Emmett und Carlisle wohl die Koffer holen gehen. Gentlemen.

Am Ausgang erwartet mich der nächste Schock, auch wenn ich damit hätte rechnen müssen. Schnee. Jede Menge weißer, kalter Schnee, der an manchen Stellen höher war, als ich groß bin.

„Du hast wohl nicht mit so viel Schnee gerechnet", stellt Esme fest.

Ich kann nur mit offenem Mund den Kopf schütteln.

„Gewöhn dich lieber daran", lacht mir Alice zu.

Ha ha. Sehr witzig. Habe ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich eine abgrundtiefe Abneigung zu jegliches Wetter habe, was nichts mit Sonne und Wärme zu tun hat? Als wenn nicht schon alles schlimm genug wäre.

„Cullen Express!", ruft jemand aus den Wagen, die vor uns halten.

Und was für Wagen. Ein roter Jeep Grand Cherokee . und ein weißer Bentley .com/photos/uncategorized/2008/04/01/bentley_continental_gt_ , wie ich ihn noch nie gesehen habe. Verdammt, ich bin im Autohimmel.

Ich sollte vielleicht erwähnen, dass ich Autos liebe. Dabei fällt mir ein, dass mein kleiner Flitzer noch in Phoenix steht. .

Sollte ich überrascht sein, dass mir aus dem Jeep Emmett zu winkt und aus dem Bentley Carlisle und Jasper? Natürlich nicht.

„Du sahst damals nicht so begeistert aus, als du dein Vorher-Auto bekamst", sagt Edward und stupst Bella an.

Ich frag lieber nicht, was ein Vorher-Auto ist.

„Wow. Sind das eure?", frage ich stattdessen.

„Und wir haben noch mehr", freut sich Emmett.

„Cool. Ich fahr bei dir mit", rufe ich und springe auf den Beifahrersitz des Jeeps. Ich liebe Jeeps.

Die kichernden Anderen verteilen sich in die zwei Wagen. Wobei meine Eltern natürlich mit mir im Jeep sitzen.

Ich weiß nicht recht. Entweder herrschen hier in Alaska andere Gesetze, oder ich lese den Tacho falsch. Wir fahren doch nicht wirklich 200 km/h schnell, auf einer Landstraße. Aber so wie die Bäume an mir vorbei pesen sind wir wirklich so schnell.

Und so langsam wird's mir mulmig. Gleich treffe ich auf weitere Vampire. Die zwar Freunde der Familie sind, aber eben nicht meine Familie. Sie kennen mich noch nicht, was natürlich eine tolle Voraussetzung ist. Was wird mich nur erwarten?

Da fällt mir meine neue tolle Fähigkeit ein. Schauen wir doch mal in die Gedanken meiner Familie.

OK. Oder vielleicht auch nicht, denn Emmett kann's gar nicht abwarten, endlich mit Rose allein zu sein. Schönes Bett haben sie. Rose denkt auch an nichts anderes. Mein Gott.

Edward hat die gleichen Bedenken wie ich, wie denn wohl die anderen Vampire auf mich reagieren.

Ich bin überrascht, dass ich sogar die Gedanken von Alice, Jasper, Carlisle und Esme lesen kann, wo sie doch im Auto hinter uns sind.

Alice und Esme richten in Gedanken wohl gerade mein Zimmer ein. Die kleine Schwarzhaarige plant einen großen Kleiderschrank. Soll mir recht sein. Ich bin gespannt, wie mein Zimmer im Endeffekt aussehen wird.

Eigentlich hatte ich die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben irgendwelche Infos über mein neues Zuhause rauszufinden, aber Jasper und Carlisle enttäuschen mich nicht. Jasper steht in Gedanken, gerade in einem Gang, der sehr, sehr lang ist. An den Wänden hängen Gemälde mit Goldrahmen. Sieht sehr alt aus.

Carlisles Gedanken sind interessant, haben aber glaube ich doch nichts mit dem neuen zu Hause zu tun, denn er steht vor einem Schloss, welches mit Schnee bedeckt ist. Es sieht alt aus, aber nicht wuchtig.

Und bevor ich weiter in die Gedanken meiner Familie schauen kann, stehe ich vor diesem Schloss. Es wird immer besser. Dass ich vielleicht mal aus dem Wagen steigen sollte, merke ich erst, als Edward die Tür öffnet. Er lächelt mich an und hilft mir raus. Manieren hat er ja.

„Hier wohnen wir?", frage ich mit einer viel zu hohen Stimme.

Schön, dass sich mal wieder alle auf meine Kosten amüsieren. Dass mir das mittlerweile missfällt, zeige ich ihnen mit meinem bösesten Blick. Aber irgendwie scheint er nur das Gegenteil zu bewirken.

Alice nimmt meine Hand und zieht mich hinter sich her. Früher hätte ich mir ihrer Geschwindigkeit sicher nicht mithalten können. Wir passieren eine megagroße Eingangstür, die glaub' ich kein normaler Mensch geöffnet bekommt.

„Wir sind wieder da", brüllt Alice, als wir hineintreten.

Innen sieht es noch überwältigender aus. Und zu meiner Überraschung viel moderner als von außen. Alice nimmt meine Hand, als sie eine Vision bekommt. Auch ich sehe diese Vision.

_Mehrere Leute kommen auf uns zu. Auch sie sind so schön, wie meine Familie. Na gut, nicht ganz so schön. Ihre Blicke sind starr auf mich gerichtet. Die meisten mit ernster Miene._

Die Vision reißt ab, als hinter uns nun auch die restlichen Cullens eintreffen.

_Was riecht hier so merkwürdig? Ein Mensch?, _höre ich jemandes Gedanken.

_Ein Mensch? Was hat Carlsile nun wieder angeschleppt?_

Edward tritt nah an mich heran, da er das sicher auch mitbekommen hat. Und schon höre ich einige Personen auf uns zu laufen. Und keine Sekunde später stehen die Vampire aus Alice Vision vor mir. Ihre wilden Gedanken treiben mich in den Wahnsinn. Ich muss mich an Edward festhalten, um nicht wieder in die Knie zu sacken.

_Konzentrier dich nur auf mich, Renesmee. Blende ihre Gedanken aus. Hör auf meine Stimme._

Es hilft tatsächlich. Aber ich kann mich nicht lange konzentrieren, als einer der Vampire, eine Frau mit kinnlangen silbernen blonden Haaren, in Angriffsstellung geht.

„Ein Mensch, Carlisle? Wie konntest du nur?", wütet eine andere Frau, mit rotblonden gewelltem Haar.

Ein Knurrkonzert erfüllt den Raum. Ich hab das Gefühl, vor Angst zu zittern und ich weiß nicht, wie lange meine Knie noch standhalten. Meine Familie stellt sich plötzlich schützend vor mich.

So habe ich mir das alles irgendwie nicht vorgestellt.

TBC


	14. Familienbande

**Familienbande**

**Bellas POV**

Eins steht fest, soviel wie ich und Renesmee auch gemeinsam haben, so unterschiedlich sind wir auch manchmal. Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass sie so in Freude ausbricht, als Jasper und Emmett in ihren ach so tollen Schlitten vor uns halten.

Meine Tochter ist ja gar nicht mehr zu halten.

„Du sahst damals nicht so begeistert aus, als du dein Vorher-Auto bekamst", raunt mir Edward ins Ohr und stupst mich an.

Verräter. Ich schaue ihn nur böse an, doch das scheint ihn nur noch mehr zu freuen. Mir bleibt eh keine Zeit, ihm dafür noch einen Tritt zu verpassen, denn schneller als wir gucken können, sitzt Renesmee neben Emmett. Rosalie sieht mich grinsend an und sagt nicht mal was, obwohl dieser Platz nur ihr gehört. Kein anderer darf dort sitzen. Renesmee anscheinend schon.

Auf dem Weg zum Schloss merke ich, wie Renesmee nervös auf ihrem Sitz hin und her rutscht. Ich kann es ihr nicht verdenken, denn auch ich bin aufgeregt, aber auch etwas besorgt, wie Tanya und Co. auf unsere Tochter reagieren. Wir konnten es bisher vor ihnen verheimlichen. Es gab auch keinen Grund, ihnen von Renesmee zu erzählen.

Was mich aber am meisten besorgt, ist die Tatsache, dass Renesmees Herz noch schlägt. Ich sollte mich eigentlich freuen, aber das wird Schwierigkeiten mit sich bringen. Und bedarf jeder Menge Erklärungen. Ich hoffe, Carlisle ist gut gewappnet.

Edward scheint meine Sorge zu teilen, aber dennoch findet er einen Moment, um mir aufmunternd zuzulächeln. Als wir ankommen, hilft Edward erst mir, auszusteigen und dann Renesmee. Weil wir das ja auch nötig haben. Aber Edward macht es gerne, weshalb ihm also die Freude verwehren.

Schneller als der Wind greift Alice sich Renesmee und zieht sie in Haus. Edward und ich folgen ihr auf dem Fuße, denn ich will nicht, dass Alice mit Renesmee den anderen Vampiren alleine gegenübertritt.

Und kaum, dass wir alle im Schloss sind, kommen die Anderen angerauscht. Als sie Renesmees Geruch wahrnehmen, wandeln sich ihre Mienen. Irina geht in Angriffsstellung. Die Anderen um sie herum sind auch bereit.

„Ein Mensch, Carlisle? Wie konntest du nur?", wütet Tanya.

Natürlich ist sie nicht begeistert. Wir sind bei ihnen Gast. Allerdings ist Renesmee kein Mensch. Zeit sie aufzuklären. Aber zuerst, stellt sich meine Familie schützend vor uns.

„Renesmee ist kein Mensch", beginnt Carlisle, doch Irina scheint es wenig zu interessieren und knurrt furchterregend, dass Renesmee vor Angst ein paar Schritte zurücktritt.

Plötzlich tauchen hinter uns Kate und Eleazar auf. Wahrscheinlich vor Schreck, bildet sich Renesmees Schild um sie, denn ich war es nicht. Jetzt ist es Edward, der sich in Angriffstellung begibt und vor Kate und Eleazar springt.

„Sie ist ein Halbvampir", spricht Carlisle ruhig weiter, wie immer er das auch schafft.

„Unmöglich", ruft nun Carmen, die zurückhaltend auf der Treppe steht.

„Wir würden euch gerne alles erklären, aber erst, wenn ihr nicht weiter versucht, meine Tochter anzugreifen", knurrt Edward.

„Tochter?", fragt Kate.

Wäre es nicht so eine ernste Lage, würde ich mich jetzt über die verdatterten Gesichter amüsieren. Was mir aber gleich wieder missfällt, als Edward so knurrt, wie ich ihn schon lange nicht gehört habe. Gleichzeitig greift Renesmee nach meiner Hand und übt einen Druck aus, der selbst mir schmerzt.

„Wenn du meine Tochter nur einmal anfasst, oder ich noch mal solche Gedanken von dir höre, zerreiße ich dich in Stücke, Dolton", sagt Edward mit gefletschten Zähnen.

Ich glaube zu ahnen, worum es geht. Und so lüstern, wie Dolton Renesmee anschaut, wird mir einiges klar.

„Dolton!", ruft Eleazar ihn zurück.

Alice gibt Edward ein Zeichen, dass anscheinend keine Gefahr mehr droht. Hoffentlich. Wir haben Renesmee nicht aus ihrem Leben gerissen, damit sie in noch größerer Gefahr schwebt. Sie schaut noch immer völlig verängstigt.

„Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass dir jemand etwas antut. Wenn sie erstmal alles wissen, werden sie dich genauso herzlich aufnehmen wie uns. Wobei ich gesehen habe, dass du schon ganz gut ohne mich klarkommst. Nettes Schild, oder?"

Sie atmet befreit aus und lächelt mich erleichtert an. Meine Hand lässt sie allerdings nicht los, was ich auch gar nicht will. Im Gegenteil. Ich brauch sie gerade, genauso wie sie, anscheinend mich.

Wir gehen in den gemeinsamen Wohnbereich. Dort befinden wir Cullens uns wirklich nur, wenn etwas ansteht, was alle betrifft. Ansonsten halten wir uns nur in unserem Teil des Schlosses auf. Die meisten von uns hätten es gerne gesehen, wenn wir ein eigenes Haus bezogen hätten, aber Carlisle befürchtete, dass Tanyas Clan es als Beleidigung angesehen hätte.

Aber jetzt, wo Renesmee zu uns gestoßen ist, wäre es sicher eine logische Überlegung nicht doch woanders hinzuziehen. Aber wiederum gibt es ein Pro Denali, denn sollten die Volturi tatsächlich über Renesmee erfahren, wird es nicht lange dauern, bis sie zu uns kommen. Und dann ist jeder Vampir auf unsere Seite wichtig.

„Carlisle, dann erklär uns mal, wer Renesmee ist, wie sie Edwards Tochter sein kann und warum wir jetzt zum ersten Mal davon erfahren", beginnt Eleazar ruhig.

So beginnt Carlisle zu erzählen, wie ich in den Flitterwochen schwanger wurde, mein Baby gebar und zum Vampir wurde. Sie kennen eine andere Version, wie ich zum Vampir wurde. Um es glaubwürdig, zwecks der Wölfe und dem Pakt zu machen, erzählten wir ihnen, dass ich einen Autounfall hatte und dabei fast gestorben wäre.

Als Carlisle bei dem Teil ankommt, wo ich Renesmee an Reneè abgab und die letzten 18 Jahre nicht gesehen habe, werden Carmens und Kates Augen ganz groß. Sie sind geschockt, aber fühlen auch gleichzeitig mit mir mit. Irina und Tanya lässt es eher kalt.

Nicht alle verstehen, warum wir so gehandelt haben. Ich weiß es manchmal selber nicht. Bereuen tue ich es schon lange.

„Sie ist also ein Halbvampir, mit menschlichen Eigenschaften und phänomenalen Kräften", beendet Carlisle seine Erklärung.

„Was hat sie denn für eine Fähigkeit?", will Dolton wissen.

„Bisher haben wir herausgefunden, dass sie wie Edward Gedanken lesen kann, wie Bella ein Schild aufbauen kann und andere Vampire Fähigkeiten abblocken. Außerdem konnte sie, bevor sie Gedanken lesen konnte, dadurch, dass sie Alice berührte, ihre Vision sehen."

„Bisher? Wird sie noch mehr Kräfte bekommen?", fragt Eleazar.

„Kann man noch nicht sagen. Ihre Kräfte entwickeln sich noch. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn sie weitere Fähigkeiten entwickelt. Renesmee ist ein besonderer Vampir", sagt Carlisle ganz stolz und zwinkert Renesmee zu.

Diese sitzt neben mir und scheint noch immer müde zu sein. Zumindest ruht ihr Kopf schon länger auf meiner Schulter. Was ich natürlich sehr genieße.

„Ihr wisst schon, dass sie für die Volturi sehr interessant ist?!", kommt es von Tanya.

Als wenn wir das nicht schon längst wüssten.

„Das wissen wir", funkelt Emmett, der hinter uns steht und ganz beschützerisch, eine Hand auf Renesmees Schulter legt.

Es ist erstaunlich, wie schnell alle Renesmee in ihr Herz geschlossen haben. Allen voran Emmett. Ich glaube Renesmees Traum, einen großen Bruder zu haben, hat sich mittlerweile erfüllt.

„Wir sind uns dessen im Klaren, Tanya. Und deshalb ist sie bei uns. Auch, weil ihre Kräfte noch nicht ganz ausgereift und unter Kontrolle sind", versucht es Edward noch im ruhigen Ton.

Mir war Tanya immer ein Dorn im Auge. Natürlich wegen Edward. Zu wissen, dass sie Edward so sehr mag, wie sie es eigentlich nicht sollte, macht es mir sehr schwer ihr gegenüberzutreten. Aber ich habe mich damit arrangiert, denn trotz allem bleibt sie für Edward eine wichtige Freundin. Auch wenn er ihre ewigen Sticheleien mir gegenüber, satt hat. Deshalb hat sich ihr Verhältnis in den letzten Jahren verändert.

„Ich hoffe, ihr steht uns als Verbündete zur Seite. Die Volturi müssen nicht von Renesmee erfahren", spricht Carlisle weiter, da er bemerkt hat, dass Edward sich schwer zusammenreißen muss, die Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Natürlich alter Freund. Wir stehen euch bei, so wie ihr uns. Und es wäre mir eine Freude, zu sehen, was euer Familienzuwachs so alles kann", ist Eleazar voller Vorfreude.

„Aber nicht mehr heute", schreite ich ein und deute auf meine linke Seite.

Renesmee scheint mittlerweile eingeschlafen zu sein. Zumindest sagt es mir ihre gleichmäßige Atmung und ihre Last, die nun ganz auf mir ruht. Nicht, dass es eine wirkliche Last für mich wäre.

„Sie schläft?", ruft Irina lauter, als sie eigentlich müsste.

„Schsch", zischen Alice und Rosalie.

„Eine ihrer menschlichen Eigenschaften. Deshalb benötigen wir auch Lebensmittel", kommt nun auch mal Esme zu Wort.

„Sie isst menschliche Nahrung? Braucht sie denn kein Blut?", will Carmen wissen.

„Sie braucht beides. Allerdings hat sie nicht den Drang nach Blut. Ihr Körper wird einfach immer schwächer, ihre Körpertemperatur steigt an. Sie reagiert, als hätte sie Entzugserscheinungen", erklärt Carlisle.

„Menschliches oder tierisches Blut?", meldet sich Dolton, den Edward weiter nicht aus den Augen lässt.

„Bisher reagierte sie auf tierisches Blut überhaupt nicht gut. Aber wir müssen abwarten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihre vampirische Entwicklung noch nicht abgeschlossen ist", berichtet Carlisle weiter.

Ich klinke mich jetzt aus, denn sicher ist diese Position, in der Renesmee gerade schläft, nicht all zu bequem.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich? Ich bringe Renesmee erstmal in unser Zimmer."

Bevor ich überhaupt den Versuch starten kann, Renesmee in meine Arme zu nehmen, nimmt Emmett sie ganz liebevoll in seine starken Arme.

„Lass mich den Knirps tragen. Dann kann ich sie morgen damit ärgern", zwinkert er mir zu.

Ich lasse ihm das Vergnügen. Renesmee wird ihm schon zeigen, was sie davon hält. Soviel wie ich gesehen habe, braucht sie sich vor Emmett nicht zu verstecken.

Edward will gerade ebenfalls mit uns mit, doch ich halte ihn zurück.

„Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du bleibst, falls noch etwas zu erklären ist."

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragt er besorgt.

„Macht dir keine Gedanken, Edward. Renesmee hat genug Tanten und Onkel, die auf sie achten", sage ich ihm und deute auf Emmett, der Renesmee spitzbübisch angrinst.

„Gut. Ich komme später nach."

Ihm ist dennoch nicht wohl bei der Sache, Renesmee aus den Augen zu lassen. Denn ich will es ebenso wenig. Als ich ihm einen innigen Kuss gebe, sind seine Sorgen für einen Augenblick lang vergessen. Stattdessen strahlt er mich mit seinen topasfarbenen Augen an. So gefällt er mir schon besser.

„Bis später, Liebste."

Ich nicke allen noch mal zu und mache mich mit Emmett und Renesmee auf den Weg in unserem Flügel des Schlosses. Mich wundert es nicht, dass Alice, Rosalie und Esme uns folgen. Überrascht bin ich von Kate, die uns ebenfalls begleitet.

Kate ist auch eine der Denalis, der ich am meisten vertraue. Drum sage ich auch nichts, sondern lächele ihr nur zu, als ich sie erspähe.

Edwards und mein Zimmer ist riesig. Seine große CD- und Plattensammlung ragt auf der einen Seite des Raumes, während sich auf der anderen meine mittlerweile auch sehr beeindruckende Büchersammlung befindet.

In der Mitte des Raumes steht ein noch größeres Bett, welches wir zwar benutzen, aber nicht zum Schlafen. Aber das erzähle ich Renesmee lieber nicht, sonst schläft sie nie wieder in dem Bett. Muss sie vielleicht auch nicht, denn ich sehe es schon in Alices Augen zucken, dass sie es gar nicht abwarten kann, bis die Geschäfte endlich wieder aufmachen.

Emmett legt Renesmee ganz vorsichtig auf dem Bett ab, als könnte er ihr dabei wehtun. Rosalie schaut ihrem Gatten dabei ganz entzückt zu, muss sich aber ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Morgen richten wir ihr ein Zimmer ein. Das Zimmer gegenüber eurem steht noch leer."

„Das ist nicht nötig, Kate", protestiere ich, doch Kate gibt nicht nach.

„Nichts da, Bella. Sie braucht ein Zimmer. Und ich glaube, dass es sie nicht gerade mit Freude erfüllt, ein Zimmer mit ihren Eltern zu teilen. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie wüsste, was ihr schon alles hier angestellt habt", lächelt sie mir diebisch zu.

Sie weiß mich wirklich sehr in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

„Nein Kate. Ich meine auch, dass es nicht nötig ist, dass ihr es macht. Ich kann das auch alleine."

Ich glaube, jetzt habe ich mir Feinde geschaffen, denn Alice und Esme schauen mich an, als hätte ich ihr liebstes Kuscheltier ins Feuer geschmissen.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Bella. Ich meine, du weißt…"

Mein Lachen unterbricht Alice Gestotter. Dass sie nicht gesehen hat, dass ich sie verschaukel.

„ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN. Das war nicht witzig", wütet Alice.

Doch ihr Wutausbruch bringt mich nur noch mehr zum Lachen. Sie kommt auf mich zu geschnaubt und will mich abkitzeln.

„Mom?"

Abrupt hört Alice auf und wir schauen aufs Bett, wo Renesmee selig schläft.

„Mom? Kann Scott bei mir im Zimmer schlafen?", murmelt sie hervor.

Rose, Esme, Alice und Emmett halten sich den Mund zu, um Renesmee vor lauter Gelächter nicht zu wecken.

„Wer ist Scott?", will Kate wissen.

„Ihr menschlicher Freund, den sie zurücklassen musste."

„Oh die Arme. Waren sie sehr verliebt?"

„Sie sind füreinander geschaffen, Kate. Er ist ihr Seelenverwandter", kläre ich sie auf.

Ihr trauriges Gesicht verrät mir, dass sie es versteht und schon jetzt mit ihr leidet.

„Findet ihr nicht, wir sollten ihr bequemere Sachen anziehen?", fragt Alice und hat dabei schon etwas zum Anziehen in der Hand.

Ich bin ihr dankbar für den Themenwechsel, denn es belastet mich sehr, dass ich meine liebste Tochter dazu bringen musste, ihren Freund, die Liebe ihres Lebens zurückzulassen.

Dankbar und mit einem Lächeln nehme ich Alice die Sachen ab, allerdings kann ich noch nicht damit beginnen, Renesmee auszuziehen.

„Emmett?"

„Ja?"

„Verschwinde!"

„Wieso?"

„Ich glaube Renesmee wird es Morgen schon unangenehm genug sein, dass du sie hier hergetragen hast. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie erfreut sein wird, wenn du sie nackt gesehen hast."

Aber Emmett schnallt es nicht gleich. Ich wedel ihm Renesmees Sachen zu und ein ‚Oh' formt sich auf seinen Lippen. Dennoch macht er keine Anstalten, aus dem Zimmer zu gehen. Rose ist mir behilflich. Sie schnappt sich Emmetts Ohr und zieht ihn aus dem Raum.

„Rosie!!! Nicht so fest", höre ich ihn noch jaulen. Emmett.

„Scottie, nicht. Meine Eltern", kichert Renesmee.

Die drei Frauen im Raum schauen mich amüsiert an.

„Armes Ding. Muss sie ausgerechnet diese Angewohnheit ihrer Mutter erben", lacht mich Esme an.

Fällt mir die loyalste Person der Cullens etwa auch noch in den Rücken? So kenne ich meine liebe Schwiegermama nämlich gar nicht. Aber es ist schön, mal eine andere Seite von ihr zu sehen. Überhaupt habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie, seit Renesmee wieder in unser Leben getreten ist, aufblüht. Noch jemand, dem es Dank Renesmee besser geht.

Wir machen uns daran, meine Tochter zu entkleiden. Natürlich mit Vorsicht, denn wir wollen sie nicht wecken. Auch wenn ich das Gefühl habe, dass sie schläft wie ein Stein.

„Meinst du, sie will darin schlafen?", frage ich Alice, als ich die kurze Pantie und das noch kleinere Tank Top entfalte. Bisschen kurz, finde ich.

„Ich hab's aus ihrem Koffer", antwortet sie schulterzuckend.

„Alice!"

„Was? Ich muss es doch ausnutzen, dass sie schläft", grinst sie diebisch.

Nach Emmett wird sich Renesmee wohl auch Alice am Morgen vorknöpfen.

„OK. Aber wir ziehen ihr eins von Edwards Shirts über, bevor er nachher einen Herzinfarkt bekommt, wenn er Renesmee halb nackt in unserem Bett entdeckt."

„Aber sein Herz schlägt doch eh nicht mehr", informiert mich Kate. Alice und Esme verkneifen sich ihr Lachen.

„Redewendung, Kate. Das sagt man so."

Manchmal sind die Denalis echt amüsant. Vor allem wenn es um menschliche Sachen geht. Ich bin mir sicher, es wird noch einige witzige Momente dank Renesmee geben.

„Oh! Was ist das?", fragt Esme und deutet auf Renesmees Knöchel.

Dort prangt ein herzförmiges Tattoo. Es ist winzig, dennoch ist das Innere deutlich zu erkennen.

‚_R. + S.'_

„Wie süß…", kommt es mal wieder von Alice.

„Süß? Ist sie nicht etwas zu jung dafür?"

„Bella, sie ist 18. Und zu sehen ist es auch kaum. Ich wette, Reneè hat es auch noch nicht gesehen", klärt mich Alice auf.

„Nee. Wüsste Reneé etwas davon, hätte sie Renesmee dazu gezwungen, es wegmachen zu lassen. Sie hasst solche Tattoos."

Denn was niemand außer Charlie und Phil weiß, dass Reneè ebenfalls so ein Tattoo hatte. Allerdings war Charlies Name ausgeschrieben. Das Tattoo war auf ihrer Hüfte und Reneè wollte keine Narbe riskieren. Deshalb ist es noch immer da. Allerdings wurde aus dem Wort Charlie irgendein Geschnörkel gemacht. Dennoch erinnert es immer an Charlie.

Wir belassen es dabei und ziehen Renesmee ihr Schlafdress an. Ein schönes Bild, sie in einem Shirt ihres Vaters zu sehen. Alice, Kate und Esme scheint es auch so zu gehen, denn sie grinsen entzückt. Danach verlassen sie dann auch das Zimmer.

Ich lege mich stattdessen zu meiner Tochter und betrachte ihr makelloses Gesicht. Sie ist so wunderschön, dass ich kaum glauben kann, dass sie meine Tochter ist. Ihr Haar ist so schön und duftet ähnlich dem Meinen. Ich kann nicht anders, als durch ihre Locken zu fahren.

„Sie sieht aus wie du, während du schliefst."

Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, wie Edward ins Zimmer kam, zu fasziniert bin ich von meiner Tochter. Er legt sich hinter mich und betrachtet seinerseits Renesmee, haucht mir dabei einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Auch er kann nicht anders und streicht ihre Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

„Sie redet im Schlaf, wie ich früher", erzähle ich ihm leise.

Das ist natürlich etwas, was ihn sehr erfreut, liebte er es doch, mir nächtelang bei meinem Smalltalk zuzuhören. Ich empfand es einfach nur als peinlich. Aber jetzt Renesmee zuzuhören ist dagegen berauschend schön.

„Emmy, geh weg", nuschelt Renesmee im Schlaf.

„Meint sie unseren Emmett oder ihren Hund?", fragt mich Edward.

„Nachdem Emmett sie heute so gepiesackt hat, kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass sie von deinem Bruder träumt."

„Sollte ich beunruhigt sein?"

„Sie träumt von deiner ganzen Familie. Denk an die Hefter…"

Edward kneift unwohl die Augen zusammen. Es ist schon seltsam, zu wissen, dass sie jede Nacht von uns geträumt hat. Es aber keine normalen Träume sind, sondern die Wahrheit. Also was wirklich passiert. Wie ist das nur möglich?

Aber mich beschäftigen noch ganz andere Dinge.

„Meinst du, sie wird hier zurechtkommen?"

„Ist das deine Frage, oder möchtest du eigentlich wissen, ob sie mit uns zurechtkommt?"

Er kennt mich einfach zu gut. Genau das ist es. Und mein Schweigen beantwortet seine Frage.

„Liebes, sie hat dich jetzt schon in ihr Herz geschlossen. Ich hab es mir wirklich schlimmer vorgestellt. Sie liebt dich und braucht dich. So wie ich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Edward", sage ich ihm und drehe mich so, dass ich ihn auf seine Lippen küssen kann.

Unterbrochen werden wir erst von Renesmees Gekicher. Erst denke ich, sie wäre aufgewacht, doch ihre Augen sind noch immer geschlossen.

„Das ist wirklich amüsant. Ich frage mich, was ich noch so von dir in ihr wiedersehen werde."

„Die Tollpatschigkeit jedenfalls nicht", schmunzel ich.

Renesmee steht und stand auch immer mit beiden Füßen fest auf dem Boden. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Nicht so wie ihre ungeschickte Mutter. Naja. Das war einmal. Dank des Vampirseins.

Mittlerweile schläft Renesmee friedlich. Stundenlang sehen wir ihr fasziniert beim Schlafen zu. Wie sie immer wieder mal etwas vor sich her brabbelt.

„Ich kann es noch immer nicht ganz realisieren, dass sie wirklich hier ist. Es ist wie ein Traum", spreche ich mehr zu mir selbst, als zu Edward und gebe Renesmee einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Ich muss sie spüren, um sicher zu sein, dass es kein Traum ist.

Die Zeit vergeht und als ich auf die Uhr schaue, ist es schon 10.20 Uhr. Es war schon spät, als wir sie ins Bett brachten, dennoch schläft sie recht lang. Ich höre schon Emmett auf und ab gehen. Genau wie Esme, die allerdings in der Küche zu Gange ist.

Gerade, als ich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen will, merke ich, wie warm sie wieder ist. Aber zu meiner Erleichterung nicht so heiß wie in Phoenix.

„Edward?", in meiner Stimme ist die Besorgnis nicht zu überhören.

Auch er ertastet ihre Stirn und bemerkt es ebenfalls.

„Carlisle!", ruft er und in wenigen Sekunden ist Carlisle auch schon da.

Im Schlepptau mit Alice, die eine Flasche mit sich trägt, die eine rote Flüssigkeit beinhaltet. Blut.

„Ich hab es leider nicht früher gesehen", entschuldigt sie sich.

„Wie konntest du es überhaupt sehen?", fragt Edward verblüfft, denn an ihm nagt es sehr, dass es nun schon zwei Personen gibt, dessen Gedanken er nicht sehen kann.

„Ich mag zwar ihre Zukunft nicht sehen können, aber eure", lächelt sie uns zu.

Beide kommen zu uns ans Bett und setzten sich auf die andere Seite. Das Bett ist einfach gigantisch groß und hätte noch immer Platz für weitere Personen.

„Versucht sie zu wecken", befiehlt Carlisle.

„Renesmee?", versuche ich es noch sanft, doch nichts tut sich.

„Hey, Schatz. Aufwachen", versucht es diesmal Edward, wobei ich ihr zärtlich über die Wange fahre.

„Noch fünf Minuten, Mom", murmelt Renesmee hervor und zieht sich die Decke über ihren Kopf, allerdings ziehe ich sie wieder zurück.

Das gefällt ihr überhaupt nicht. Knurrt sie mich etwa gerade an? Edward kann sich darüber nur amüsieren.

„Oh oh", kommt es von Alice und ich weiß nicht warum.

Sie hatte wohl eine Vision, doch Edward war so auf Renesmee konzentriert, dass er sie nicht mitbekam. Derweil kommt Emmett ins Zimmer gestampft. Sein extrem breites Grinsen verheißt nichts Gutes. Kaum steht er am Bett, holt er tief Luft und brüllt, „AUFSTEHEN, KNIRPS!"

Wie vom Blitz getroffen steht Renesmee stramm im Bett. Als sie uns bemerkt, scheint sie zu erschrecken und fällt übers Kopfende Richtung Boden. Doch Edward ist zur rechten Zeit da und fängt sie auf.

„Emmett", schimpfe ich.

„Tschuldigung. Dachte eigentlich, sie hätte genug geschlafen", schaut er schmollend nach unten.

Wie soll man diesem Teddybär böse sein? Das ist genauso wie mit Alice. Argh.

„Rache ist süß mein lieber Emmett", sagt Renesmee mit einem teuflischen Grinsen.

Just in dem Moment hat Alice eine Vision. Diesmal bekam sie Edward mit und auch Renesmee sah, was Alice Vision ihnen zeigte.

„Wow. Nes… Ich meine Renesmee. Das wird genial. Emmett wird danach vor Neid heulen", machte Alice vor Freude Luftsprünge.

Und so wie Edward grinst, muss es wirklich genial sein. Emmetts Grinsen verschwindet im Nu. Beleidigt stiefelt er wieder davon.

„Hab dich auch lieb, Emmy", ruft Renesmee ihm noch hinterher.

„Ja ja", hören wir noch und wir Mädels fangen an zu lachen.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Renesmee", holt uns Carlisle wieder zu den Tatsachen zurück.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin irgendwie schlapp, als hätte uns Coach Perry mal wieder einige Strafrunden laufen lassen."

„Versuch doch mal so schnell wie möglich zur Tür und wieder zurück zu laufen."

„OK."

Und schwupp ist sie weg. Auf dem Weg zurück wird sie allerdings langsamer. Und als sie bei uns zum Stehen kommt, fällt sie Edward erschöpft in die Arme.

„Woah", höre ich sie schwach.

Edward legt sie auf unser Bett, während Carlisle ein paar Untersuchungen macht.

„Wird das jetzt immer so sein?", fragt Renesmee verängstigt.

„Ich hoffe nicht. Am besten du trinkst zu deinem morgendlichen Essen immer ein Glas Blut. Das wird deinen Akku täglich aufladen."

Kaum hat Carlisle das gesagt, fängt Renesmee an zu würgen.

„Was ist los?", frage ich besorgt.

„Nur allein die Vorstellung, Blut zu trinken, lässt mein Magen rebellieren. Könnt ihr mich nicht k.o. schlagen, oder so? Damit ich nichts davon mitbekomme?", fleht sie uns an.

Darüber können wir erneut nur lachen. Zu meinem Schrecken holt Edward aus, als würde er Renesmee schlagen wollen. Und sofort baut sich ihr Schild auf. Erst ist Renesmee entsetzt, doch dann versteht sie, was Edward damit bezwecken wollte und ein leises ‚oh' zeichnete ist zu hören.

Sofort fällt ihr Schild wieder ab, und ihre Kraft mit ihr. Alice hält ihr die Flasche hin, doch Renesmee lehnt sie nur angewidert ab.

„Du musst es trinken, Renesmee", bettel ich regelrecht.

Widerwillig nimmt sie Alice die Flasche ab, nimmt aber noch immer keinen Schluck. Ihr steigen Tränen in die Augen, was mein Mutterherz bluten lässt. Wenn es noch ginge. Es muss eine wirkliche Tortur für sie sein.

„Mach die Augen zu und halt dir die Nase zu. Denk an dein Lieblingsgetränk", empfiehlt ihr Edward.

Renesmee nickt ihm zu und holt tief Luft. Sie weiß selber, wie notwendig es ist. Ihre Augen geschlossen, führt sie die Flasche an ihren Mund.

„Whisky Cola", sagt sie genussvoll.

„Bitte was?", bin ich geschockt. Genau wie Edward und Carlisle, die Renesmee mit offenem Mund anstarren.

Alice hingegen lacht nur.

Ich schau wieder zu Renesmee, die vorsichtig ein Auge öffnet und kleine Lachgrübchen mit ihren Wangen bildet.

„RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN. Das ist nicht witzig."

„Ich finde schon", lacht Alice weiter und gibt Renesmee High Five.

Aber uns bleibt keine Chance, uns weiter darüber aufzuregen, denn Renesmee nimmt einen kräftigen Schluck. Die Augen vor Ekel zusammengekniffen. Nach einigen Sekunden verändert sich ihre Haltung in eine etwas entspanntere. Sie lässt auch nicht mehr von der Flasche ab, bis sie ganz leer ist. Ohne Zweifel sind wir erstaunt, empfand sie doch noch vor einigen Sekunden das goldene Blut für einen bösen Feind.

Sie gibt Alice die Flasche zurück und lässt einen wohltuenden Seufzer von sich. Ich streiche ihr über die Stirn, die sich schon jetzt nicht mehr ganz so warm anfühlt. Um ihr Mahl abzurunden, gibt sie einen lauten Rülpser von sich. Sehr zur Freude von Emmett.

„Das ist meine Nichte", brüllt er durch die Gänge, als hätten wir ihn nicht auch so hören können.

„Ups."

„Wie ist es dir bekommen?", fragt Carlisle in seinem typischen Doktorton.

„Unerklärlicherweise sehr gut. Es hat geschmeckt", scheint sie entsetzt zu sein.

„Das ist gut. Vielleicht können wir in den nächsten Tag dann mal Tierblut versuchen. So kannst du deine Eltern bei der Jagd begleiten."

„D-das war Menschenblut?"

„Auf die Schnelle konnten wir nichts anderes beschaffen. Menschenblut haben wir immer vorrätig, falls ein Neuling ankommt. Zudem hast du beim letzten Mal nicht sonderlich gut auf Tierblut reagiert."

„OK. Aber ich würde gerne das Tierblut das nächste Mal versuchen. Mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, Menschenblut zu trinken. Auch wenn mir die Tiere ebenso leidtun", sagte sie geknickt und schaut lieber auf ihre Hände, die in ihrem Schoß liegen.

Da macht Edward wieder etwas, womit er mir mal wieder beweist, warum ich ihn so liebe. Er legt zwei Finger unter Renesmees Kinn und hebt es an. Zuerst schaut sie zur Seite, aber als wenn Edwards Augen magnetisch wären, was sie bei mir definitiv immer sind, sucht sie den Blick ihres Vaters.

„Wir können leider nicht ändern, was wir sind. Und in unserer Natur liegt es nun mal, Blut zu trinken. Menschenblut. Wir haben eine bessere nicht so dramatische Art der Ernährung gewählt. Und ich reiße lieber ein Tier, als dass ich einen Menschen töte. Wir sind, was wir sind."

Einen Augenblick lang schauen sich die beiden wortlos an, bis Renesmee eine Träne die Wange hinab läuft. Edward nimmt unsere Tochter in seine Arme und hält sie fest an sich.

„Du schaffst das schon. Wir sind alle für dich da", flüstert er in ihr Ohr, fast so leise, dass wir es nicht hören.

Ich fühle mich etwas ausgeschlossen aus dieser Harmonie, deshalb nehme ich die beiden wichtigsten Personen in meinen Leben im Arm. Zuerst bekommt Renesmee einen langen Kuss von mir auf die Schläfe. Edward bekommt nur einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange, aber er begnügt sich damit.

„Gibt es dort draußen viele Menschenblut trinkende Vampire?", fragt Renesmee ganz plötzlich.

Edward pellt sich aus unserer Umarmung und schaut unsere Tochter ernst an.

„Es gibt leider nicht sehr viele vegetarische Vampire, wie wir uns nennen. Die Menschenblut trinkenden Vampire sind viel gefährlicher und blutrünstiger."

„So wie die Volturi?", platzt es aus Renesmee heraus.

Geschockt starren wir sie alle an. Ich habe das Gefühl, jeder Vampir in diesem Schloss hat die Luft angehalten, als sie den Namen hörten.

„Woher?", bringt Edward nur hervor.

„Sie kamen einige Male in meinen Träumen vor, als sie bei euch waren. Aber mehr auch nicht. Wer sind die?"

„Gefährliche Vampire", sagt Edward giftiger als er wollte.

„Beschreibt sie mir bitte."

„NEIN!", faucht Edward.

„Sohn, sie muss es irgendwann erfahren", versucht es Carlisle im ruhigen Ton.

„Ich sagte Nein. Und ich erlaube es niemandem, ihr von den Volturi zu erzählen", bringt er wutschnaubend hervor und verschwindet aus unserem Zimmer.

Renesmee schaut mich vor den Kopf gestoßen an. Die Reaktion ihres Vaters hat sie sehr erschrocken. Mich ebenfalls. Aber es zeigt mir mal wieder, welche Angst Edward hat, Renesmee zu verlieren. Ich hoffe nur, er begeht nicht wieder einen dummen Fehler, um uns zu beschützen.

Wir werden es diesmal zusammen durchstehen. Als Familie.

TBC


	15. Großer Bruder

**A/N: Danke fürs FB… *hugs***

**starchild: **War tatsächlich im Urlaub und bin jetzt schon wieder im Arbeitstress, deshalb die verspätung… Sorry…

**ViSissi: ** *freu*

**A/N 2: Hab ganz vergessen, dass hier keine Links funzen… Also die Links zu den Autos gibt's in meinem Profil…**

**Großer Bruder**

**Emmetts POV**

Nun komm schon. Wie lange muss ich denn noch warten, bis sie endlich aufwacht? Von wem ich rede? Natürlich von meiner lieben, kleinen Nichte. Renesmee.

Wir waren kaum zehn Minuten zusammen in einem Raum und schon fühle ich eine besondere Verbindung zwischen uns. Klingt verrückt, aber so ist es nun mal.

Als sie uns dann auch noch ihr großes Geheimnis präsentiert hatte und mir offenbarte, dass sie sich schon immer so einen großen Bruder wie mich wünschte, war ich logisch stolz wie Oskar. Ich hab mir auch immer eine kleine Schwester gewünscht. Mit Bella ging es schon damals in Erfüllung, aber so klein, wie sie auch aussieht, ist sie gar nicht mehr. Zudem hat sie ihren eigenen Beschützer, Edward, immer an den Hacken. Edward weicht ihr so selten von der Seite, die zwei sind schlimmer als meine Rosie und ich.

Jedenfalls ist Renesmee sowas wie eine kleine Schwester für mich, auch wenn sie meine Nichte ist. Irgendwie ist das ja das Gleiche. Egal.

Beschützen werde ich sie so oder so, auch wenn sie es als Halbvampir kaum nötig hat. War schon gewaltig, wie sie Edward durch die Gegend schleuderte. Und mit ihren Fähigkeiten ist sie wohl bald stärker als ich.

Quatsch. Niemand ist stärker als ich.

Rose, Jasper und ich sitzen im Wohnzimmer und hören gespannt zu, was in Edwards Zimmer abgeht. Alice hatte eine Vision, dass Renesmee wieder krank wird. Also nicht krank, aber halt ihre komischen Entzugserscheinungen.

Mir wird das Warten, dass sie endlich aufwacht, allerdings zu bunt. Sie hat genug geschlafen. Und da Eddie und Bells sie nicht wach bekommen, wird's Zeit für Emmett-Man einzugreifen.

In ihr Zimmer gerannt, brülle ich, „AUFSTEHEN, KNIRPS." Ich liebe es, sie so zu nennen.

Wie erwartet, zeigt es seine Wirkung. OK, dass sie Rücklinks vom Bett fällt, wollte ich nicht bezwecken, aber Edward, der Beschützer, ist natürlich zur Stelle.

Was mir etwas bange macht, ist Alice Vision, die sie wohl gerade hatte. Was hat sie gesehen, was Renesmee vorhat? So wie Alice, Eddie und unser Knirps grinsen, verspricht es nichts Gutes.

Grrr. Das kriegen die wieder. So was macht man nicht mit Emmett. Die Rache ist mein.

Beleidigt verschwinde ich aus dem Raum.

„Hab dich auch lieb, Emmy."

„Ja, ja", sage ich halbherzig.

Wobei ich mir sicher bin, dass sie es ernst meint. Ich hab sie nämlich genauso gern.

Zurück bei Jasper und Rose bekomme ich von meiner lieben Gemahlin erst mal eine gelangt.

„Wofür war das denn?"

„Ist das nicht eindeutig, Emmett?", lässt Jasper erklingen.

„Hör auf, Renesmee zu ärgern. Sie ist noch keinen Tag hier und hasst dich wahrscheinlich mehr als alles andere", belehrt mich Rose.

Renesmee mich hassen? Wartet mal ab, bis sie mein Willkommensgeschenk sieht. Sie wird mich danach lieben.

Wir kommen ganz schnell auf ein anderes Thema, denn Renesmee hat Schwierigkeiten mit dem Blut. Es ist schon komisch, einem Vampir zu begegnen, der diesen Blutdurst nicht empfindet und sich vor dem roten Nektar so sehr ekelt.

Als sie dann raus haut, dass ihr Lieblingsgetränk Whiskey-Cola ist, sind wir plötzlich alle starr vor Schock. Jasper, Rose und ich schauen uns mit großen Augen an, bis ein großes Gelächter ausbricht und Jasper erleichtert ausatmet.

„Sie hat uns verarscht. Cool", lache ich begeistert, auch wenn die Anderen meine Freude nicht teilen können. Spielverderber.

Aber noch mehr komme ich ins Schwärmen, als Renesmee, nachdem sie ihre Ration Blut runtergeschluckt hat, anständig rülpst.

„Das ist meine Nichte", freue ich mich und springe ekstatisch auf.

Rose Blick holt mich allerdings sofort wieder runter. Manno. Gönnt mir hier denn keiner den Spaß? Spaßig geht es ein paar Zimmer weiter nicht zu, denn Nessie hat echt mit ihrem Gewissen zu kämpfen, was das Blut angeht. Für mich ist es schwer, sich in ihre Lage zu versetzen. Ich kenne nichts anderes. Allerdings bin ich froh, dass wir die alternative Ernährung beanspruchen. Ich hätte kein gutes Gefühl, einen Menschen zu töten, um meinen Durst zu stillen.

Den einzigen Menschen, den ich töten würde, wäre Royce. Royce und seine Freunde, für das, was sie Rose damals angetan haben. Aber das hat Rose schon erledigt. Ich habe mir eigentlich verboten, an dieses Thema zu denken, denn jedes Mal steigt in mir eine unbändige Wut auf, die einzig und allein Rose und ihr Lächeln mildern kann.

„So wie die Volturi?", hören wir plötzlich Renesmee fragen.

Erneut verfallen wir in einen Schock. Woher weiß sie von denen? Rose greift nach meiner Hand, welche ich leicht drücke. Sofort spüre ich von Jasper Ruhe und Gelassenheit auf mich einströmen, die Edward gerade sehr gut gebrauchen kann, denn er verweigert Renesmee zu erklären, wer oder was die Volturi sind. Wenn sie wüsste.

Bevor ich weiter drüber nachdenken kann, platzt Edward aus seinem Zimmer. Er will an uns vorbei rennen, doch ich halte ihn auf.

„Alter. Was sollte das?"

„Lass mich los, Emmett", knurrt er mich an. Jasper, Rosalie und auch Esme, die die ganze Zeit in der Küche war, stellen sich zur Verstärkung neben mich.

„Erklär mir erst, was das eben sollte."

„Sie braucht nicht zu wissen, wer die Volturi sind, um dann in ständiger Angst zu leben."

„Angst, Edward? Angst hast du ihr eben gemacht", mischt sich Jasper mit ein.

Das scheint Wirkung zu zeigen, denn sein Gesicht wirkt nachdenklich.

„Meinst du nicht, es ist besser, sie kennt die Gefahr, als wenn sie plötzlich vor ihnen steht und sie nicht weiß, wer die Volturi sind? Außerdem wird sie es so oder so rausfinden. Vergiss nicht, dass sie, wie du, Gedanken lesen kann und ich werde dies bezüglich meine Gedanken nicht für dich verstecken", wütet Rose und hat es auf den Punkt getroffen.

_Sie hat recht, Edward. Besser, sie kennt die Gefahr, als wenn sie ahnungslos in sie hineinläuft. Vergiss nicht, dass wir alle da sind, um sie zu beschützen. Meiner Nichte krümmt keiner ein Haar. Klar?_

Edward nickt mir zu.

„OK. Ich rede mit ihr, aber nicht jetzt gleich. Ich muss erst mal raus. Bitte verratet ihr nichts über eure Gedanken."

„Das verstehen wir doch, Sohn. Und Renesmee sicher auch", sagt Esme und drückt Edwards Schulter.

Eine Hundertstel später ist er verschwunden.

Wir folgen Esme, die ein Tablett voll mit Essen trägt, in Edwards Zimmer. Dort tröstet Bella gerade ihre Tochter. Ich werde ihm später noch in den Arsch treten dafür. Es ist lange her, dass ich jemanden weinen gesehen habe. Dennoch war es für mich schon viel zu oft, dass ich Renesmee hab weinen sehen. Das macht mich wirklich traurig. So möchte ich sie nicht sehen.

Ja, ich bin auch sensibel, wenn es mir wohl auch niemand abnimmt.

„Guten Morgen, Kleines", sagt Esme so liebevoll, dass wir alle ins Schmunzeln kommen. Für sie es die reine Freude, Renesmee hier zu haben und ihr Gutes zu tun, in dem sie sie bekocht.

Renesmee löst sich aus der Umarmung ihrer Mutter und versucht Esme ein Lächeln entgegen zu bringen. Ein kläglicher Versuch.

„Hey", begrüßt sie uns mit gebrochener Stimme.

„Ist das für mich?", fragt sie Esme und schaut interessiert aufs Tablett.

„Glaub mir, du bist die Einzige, die diesen Müll runter kriegt", lasse ich verlauten.

„Klappe Emmett", fährt mir Jasper übers Maul.

„Das ist kein Müll, Emmett. Esme hat sich solche Mühe gegeben", meckert nun auch noch Renesmee mit mir rum.

„Das sieht echt lecker aus, Granny. Danke", sagt Renesmee noch und bringt Esme zum Strahlen.

„Gern geschehen. Iss erstmal was und dann sieht die Welt schon anders aus. Dein Vater hat sich schon wieder beruhigt und wird bald mit dir reden.

„Und dann zeig ich dir meine Überraschung", sagt Alice hastig.

Dieser Zwerg hat bestimmt gesehen, was ich eigentlich gleich sagen wollte. Na warte.

„Ja. Nachdem sie meine gesehen hat", weise ich sie zurück.

„Erst meine."

„Nein, meine."

„Meine."

„Meine."

„Meine."

„STOP! Wie alt seid ihr eigentlich?", will Renesmee wissen, wenn es sicher auch eine rein rhetorische Frage ist.

Alice und ich müssen überlegen. 70? 85?

„Argh. Vergesst es. Schnick, Schnack, Schnuck entscheidet."

„Witzig, wo Alice genau sehen kann, was ich vorhabe zu nehmen."

„Na gut. Dann spielen wir eben. Gewinne ich, darf Alice mir zuerst ihre Überraschung zeigen. Gewinnst du, …"

„Ja, ja. Schon klar. Los geht's."

„Schnick, schnack, schnuck", sagen wir beide und bringen unsere Hände hervor.

Ich hab Stein, sie Papier. Mist.

Aber warte mal.

„Du hast geschummelt. Geh aus meinem Kopf raus", und so wie sie mich angrinst, lag ich richtig. Die Familie steht amüsiert um uns herum.

Denk an Rosie, denk an Rosie, denk an Rosie. Da bleibt sie sicher aus meinem Kopf.

„Schnick, schnack, schnuck."

Ich Schere. Sie Stein. Mist.

„1:0 für Ness", verkündet Alice freudestrahlend. Grrr.

„Schnick, schnack, schnuck."

Ich Papier. Sie Schere. Man.

„2:0 für Ness. Wir haben gewonnen."

„Vergiss es. Wer als Erstes dreimal gewonnen hat."

„OK. Wenn du dich wirklich so blamieren willst?"

Warum grinsen die Anderen nur so doof?

„Schnick, schnack, schnuck."

Ich Stein. Renesmee Papier. Ich heul.

„Juhuu. Meine Überraschung zuerst", freut sich Alice wie blöd.

Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass Alice die ganze Zeit ihre Hand auf Renesmees Schulter hatte. Konnte sie nicht… ?

„Ihr habt mich reingelegt."

„Und? Ich hab gesehen, dass sie meine Überraschung zuerst bekommt."

Jaspers Zwerg geht mir gerade gehörig auf die Nerven.

„Ach Emmy", kommt es von Renesmee grinsend und wirft sich mir um den Hals.

„Ich kann's gar nicht abwarten, deine Überraschung zu sehen. Wird bestimmt prima. Schon allein, weil sie von dir kommt", lächelt sie mir zwinkernd zu, schnappt sich die Sachen, die Alice für sie raus gesucht hat und verschwindet im Badezimmer.

Keine fünf Minuten später kommt sie wieder raus. Leicht geschminkt, die Haare wie ihre Mom, geht sie zu ihren Koffern. Sie hat doch was an. Merkwürdig. Aus den Koffern holt sie sich einen dicken Pullover. Als sie wieder hoch schaut, sieht sie, wie wir sie alle anstarren.

„Was? Es ist verdammt kalt hier. Von einer Heizung habt ihr wohl noch nichts gehört."

Alice und Esme scheinen aber an alles gedacht zu haben.

„Heute Nachmittag kommen Handwerker, die die alte Heizung wieder in Gang bringen", berichtet Esme.

„Oh danke."

Renesmee hat kaum ihren Pullover angezogen, da zieht Alice sie am Arm haltend aus dem Zimmer.

„Zeit für meine Überraschung", singt Alice mehr, als dass sie normal spricht.

Der Rest der Familie, außer Daddy Edward, der wahrscheinlich irgendwo im Schnee spielt und mit seiner schlechten Laune arme Elche erschreckt, folgen den zwei Mädels mit einem amüsierten Lächeln.

Weit müssen wir nicht gehen, denn Alice Überraschung ist direkt gegenüber. Alice und Esme haben die ganze Nacht und den Morgen daran gearbeitet. Ich bin selbst überrascht wie sie das geschafft haben. Vor allem wie schnell sie an die ganzen Möbel gekommen sind.

Naja. Wahrscheinlich genauso wie ich an meine Überraschung für unsere Kleine.

„Alice", quiekt Renesmee, als Alice ihr die Augen zuhält.

„Stell dich nicht so an."

Wir gehen ins Zimmer, Alice mit Renesmee bis in die Mitte des Zimmers, wir Anderen bleiben nah an der Tür stehen, damit Renesmee alles gut überblicken kann.

Also ich muss zugeben, Esme und Alice haben wirklich ne klasse Arbeit geleistet. Ich könnt glatt neidisch werden. OK. Bis auf das viele Lila.

„Fertig?", fragt Alice.

„Schon lange", antwortet Renesmee genervt.

Ein witziges Bild, wie Alice Renesmee die Augen zuhält, denn mein Knirps ist mindestens einen Kopf größer als Alice und die hat ganz schön zu tun, Renesmees Augen zu erreichen.

Alice nimmt endlich ihre Hände weg und muss nicht mehr auf Zehenspitzen stehen. Renesmee schaut sich gleich erstmal um.

„Dein neues Zimmer", verkündet Alice.

Renesmee ist platt. Zumindest denke ich es mir, da sie sich ihre Hand vor dem Mund schlägt und ihre Augen weit aufreißt. Und feucht werden sie auch noch. Ich blicke zu Bella, die zufrieden lächelt, genau wie Esme.

Viermal dreht sich Renesmee, um auch ja nichts zu übersehen und um nochmal sicher zu gehen, dass auch wirklich alles da ist, was sie gerade vor sich sieht.

„Wow", kriegt sie nach einigen Minuten raus.

„Gefällt es dir?", fragt Alice schüchtern wie nie.

„Gefallen? Das Zimmer ist der Wahnsinn. Ich meine, dieser Saal ist der Wahnsinn."

Und das ist es wirklich. Man kann sich hier drin verlaufen. Eigentlich ja unfair. Sie alleine hat ein größeres Zimmer, als Rose und ich. Wie bei ihren Eltern im Zimmer steht das Bett in der Mitte des Raumes. Was Bella gefällt, sollte wohl auch Renesmee gefallen. Zudem gibt es gleich zwei Sitzgruppen, mit genug Platz für uns alle.

Einmal mit einem nagelneuen Plasmabildschirm davor, wobei die andere Sitzgruppe nah an den Fenstern steht. Der begehbare Kleiderschrank, der Alice ein riesen Grinsen ins Gesicht brachte, ist bald so groß, wie Renesmees Zimmer in Phoenix. Und er ist jetzt schon beachtlich mit Klamotten gefühlt. Dabei war sie noch nicht mal mit Alice shoppen. Oh ha.

Außerdem steht noch ein sehr antiker Schreibtisch nahe den Fenstern. Ich glaub sogar das ist Carlisles alter Schreibtisch aus Forks.

„Danke Alice. Es ist so schön", sagt sie und kommt auf uns zu gelaufen. Vielmehr auf Esme und umarmt sie fest.

„Danke Esme. Das Zimmer ist wirklich bezaubernd."

„Das hab ich doch liebend gern gemacht, mein Kind", strahlt Esme übers ganze Gesicht.

„Der Schreibtisch ist von mir. Den habe ich schon sehr, sehr lange", verkündet Carlisle. Wusst ich's doch.

„Cool. Ich mag solche alten Sachen", sagt sie und umarmt ihren Opi.

„Und die ist auch für dich", sagt er und überreicht ihr Alice Lieblingskarte.

„Eine Kreditkarte? Wozu das denn?"

„Na wozu wohl, du Dummerchen. Zum Shoppen", freut sich Alice.

Alice Augen leuchten, als hätte sie gerade eine Nacht im Einkaufszentrum gewonnen.

„Und natürlich, damit du dich hier auch frei bewegen kannst, ohne Einschränkungen."

Renesmee scheint etwas sprachlos zu sein und nimmt Carlisle die Karte erst gar nicht ab. Das übernimmt Alice für sie und steckt die Karte in Renesmees Hosentasche.

Nun will meine Rose Renesmee ihr Willkommensgeschenk geben.

„Das ist von mir."

„Uhm. Danke."

„Na pack schon aus", fordere ich.

Im Nu ist die Verpackung vernichtet und in der Hand hält sie ein glänzendes kleines Handy. Es mag zwar klein sein, aber es kann einiges. Und, was sie nicht weiß, dass wir sie orten können, falls sie verloren geht.

„Unsere Nummern sind alle eingespeichert. Auch die von Reneè, Phil und Charlie… und Scott", sagt Rose leise.

„Scott. Ich hab total vergessen…."

„Ruf ihn an", hindert Bella sie am weitersprechen, wohl um in Renesmee erst gar kein schlechtes Gewissen aufkommen zu lassen.

Gesagt, getan. Renesmee hat absolut keine Probleme, das Hightech-Handy zu bedienen und hat es schnell am Ohr.

Ein Freizeichen ertönt.

Und noch eins.

Und noch eins.

Nach 15 Mal Klingeln gibt sie entnervt auf. Ihr enttäuschtes Gesicht spricht Bände.

„Versuch es später nochmal", sagt Bella vorsichtig und nimmt ihre Tochter seitlich in den Arm.

Diese schaut nochmal aufs Handy und dabei erhellt sich ihr Gesicht wieder.

„Es ist noch Schule. Bei uns sind Handy strickt verboten. Du kommst mit so einem Teil gar nicht erst ins Gebäude", strahlt sie wieder ein wenig.

Wir sind hingegen erleichtert.

Was sie momentan durchmacht, kann man sich nur schwer vorstellen. Aber sicher ist es vergleichbar mit einer Achterbahn. Ein ständiges Auf und Ab. Ich kann mir mein Dasein nicht ohne Rosalie vorstellen. Das geht gar nicht. Nur zusammen funktionieren wir.

„Ich versuche es später nochmal", sagt sie und steckt das gute Stück in ihre Hosentasche.

Jetzt ist Jasper dran. Er nimmt Renesmees Hand und führt sie wieder zum Schreibtisch. Wie ein protziger Gentleman, aber so ist Jasper nun mal, geleitet er sie zum Sitzen. Vor ihr steht nun einer der neuesten Notebooks überhaupt. Hab auch so eins.

„Das ist mein Geschenk. Ich hab es schon für dich konfiguriert, sämtliche Messenger sind installiert, damit du mit deinen Freunden chatten kannst. In meinem Zimmer steht eine große Festplatte, auf der sich sämtliche Musik und Filme befinden. Du hast natürlich vollen Zugriff darauf."

„Hey. Sie ja und ich nicht?", wüte ich.

„Du lächelst eben nicht so bezaubernd wie deine Nichte, mein Lieber Emmett", sagt er und zwinkert Renesmee zu. Dieser Schleimer.

Nach einem kurzen Gelächter herrscht Stille, bis Renesmee seufzt und uns alle entspannt ansieht.

„Danke. Ich weiß, dass es auch keine leichte Zeit für euch ist. Und schon gar nicht für dich… Mom."

Wow. Was für ein Moment. Könnte Bella weinen, sie würde Sturzbäche heulen. Dass Renesmee sie Mom genannt hat, bedeutet ihr sicher mehr als alles andere.

„Ihr habt euch solche Mühe gegeben, mir in so kurzer Zeit zu ermöglichen, dass ich mich wohlfühle. Und trotz kleiner Missstände fühle ich mich wirklich wohl. Wie Zuhause. Als ich die anderen Vampire sah und die mich eher feindselig begrüßten, hatte ich erst Angst. Tierische Angst. Aber ich wusste, dass ich es eigentlich nicht brauchte, denn ihr würdet nie zulassen, dass mir etwas passiert.

„NIEMALS!", rufe ich hinein, wobei mir Renesmee zulächelt.

„Unsere Familienzusammenführung lief anfangs sicherlich nicht so, wie es hätte sein sollen, aber ich sehe wirklich positiv in die Zukunft."

„Na das überlass mal mir, Schätzchen", grinst Alice.

Wir Anderen, und auch Alice, sind noch immer berührt von Renesmees Ansprache. Bella nimmt ihre Tochter in eine feste Umarmung, die Renesmee nur vertieft. Ich kann nicht anders und muss beide umarmen. Schnell folgen Esme, Alice und Rose. Jasper will erst nicht, doch als ihn wohl unsere Glücksgefühle erreichen, kommt er auch dazu. Selbst Carlisle umarmt uns. Ok, mehr Esme, aber was soll's.

Perfekt wäre das Bild natürlich mit Edward, aber der musste sich ja irgendwohin verkriechen und schmollen.

„Was geht hier ab?"

Meine Familie fährt auseinander und blickt zur Tür. Dort stehen Irina, Tanya und Dolton. Das neue teuflische Trio. Kate hat sich seit unseren Umzug hier her, etwas von ihnen abgeseilt und hängt mehr mit uns ab.

Dolton kam vor fünf Jahren zu uns, nachdem er Jahrzehnte alleine durch die Straßen von verregneten Städten streunte.

Ich weiß nicht, ob er mit einer der beiden Denalis was hat, aber die drei trifft man nur zusammen an. Was mir ganz und gar nicht gefällt, ist, wie dieser Schleimer Renesmee ansieht.

„Glaub mir, das wird nie geschehen", meldet sich Renesmee wütend, an Dolton gerichtet.

Ich kann nur erahnen, was sich in seinem Hohlschädel gerade abspielte. Er scheint erst schockiert zu sein, doch dann setzt er wieder dieses widerwärtige Grinsen auf.

„Schade!"

Ich bin zwar kein Empath, dennoch weiß ich, dass Renesmee Angst hat. Ihre Angst ist zu riechen. Sie fühlt sich sichtlich unwohl, sobald Dolton in der Nähe ist. Dann ändern wir das doch mal schnell.

Ich schnappe mir meine Kleine und pack sie über meine Schulter.

„Emmy", brüllt sie.

Es macht mir immer weniger aus, dass sie mich so nennt. Nein, so langsam gefällt es mir sogar.

„Zeit für meine Überraschung, Knirps."

„Ihr entschuldigt uns?! Familienzeit", sage ich zu den Denalis, als ich an ihnen vorbei fege. Die Anderen folgen.

„Danke, Emmett", höre ich Bella.

„Keine Ursache, Bells."

Nach wenigen Sekunden kommen wir an unserem Ziel an. Dieser Raum ist mein Spielplatz. Tief inmitten des Schlosses, ist unsere Garage. Die Denalis haben ihre eigene. Das habe ich angeordnet, da ich es satt hatte, dass sie laufend meinen Jeep fuhren. Mein Baby darf niemand anderes fahren.

Auch ich halte Renesmee die Augen zu, bis wir vor einer Reihe von Wagen stehen. Vor einem ganz besonders Speziellen, welcher allerdings noch abgedeckt ist. Spannung ist schließlich alles.

Bevor ich ihr noch über meine Gedanken verrate, was auf sie wartet, nehme ich meine Hände von ihren Augen, welche sich sofort weiten.

„OH. MEIN. GOTT."

Die Reaktion gefällt mir. Ihre Kinnlade hängt bis zum Boden. Fehlt nur noch, dass sie anfängt zu sabbern. Wenn Bella mal auch so reagiert hätte, dann hätte mein Bruder nicht solche Probleme gehabt, ihr damals ein neues Auto zu schenken.

„Darf ich sie dir vorstellen?", frage ich mit einem Grinsen, wobei sie mich nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ansieht.

„Ich schätze das ist ein Ja."

„Also Jaspers und mein Baby kennst du ja schon", sage ich und deute auf meinen roten Jeep und den weißen Bentley.

„Dieser gelbe Flitzer gehört Alice. .

Der Volvo deinem Vater. /images/uploaded/cars/new_cars/silver_

Frag mich nicht, warum er ausgerechnet darauf steht."

Renesmee zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Sie kann es wohl auch nicht verstehen. Gutes Mädchen.

„Dieses niedliche Ding gehört Esme. http://portal./images/842/284842,h=365,mxh=400,mxw=600,pd=2,w=

Und daneben Carlisles Schlitten. .

Wenn du darin sitzt, kann dir nichts passieren. Carlisle steht auf James Bond Autos", lache ich, genau wie Renesmee.

„Wow. Ein BMW Convertible. . Den wollt ich schon immer mal fahren", weiß Renesmee bescheid.

„Wie ich sehe, kennst du dich aus?!", stellt Rose fest.

„Na hör mal. Wer kennt dieses Auto nicht? Ein Traum."

„Das stimmt. Du darfst ihn gern mal fahren."

„Cool."

Das darf ich nie. Ich räusper mich kurz, damit die Damen wieder aufmerksam auf mich werden.

„Tschuldige, Emmy."

„Und dieses rote Gefährt gehört deiner Mutter." .

„OK. Damit hatte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet. Aber warte mal. Steht nicht so einer, etwas rostiger, vor Charlies Haus?"

„Er-er hat meinen alten Truck noch immer?", ist Bella überrascht.

„Jap. Und er fährt sich ziemlich cool, auch wenn er ganz schön laut ist."

Meine Familie lacht nur. Sie müssen sicher wie ich daran denken, als die kleine schüchterne Bella mit ihrem großen, lauten, roten Truck in Forks zur Schule kam. Ich hab nur jedes Mal darauf gewartet, bis das Ding seinen Geist aufgibt. Aber sie hat ihn geliebt.

Deshalb haben Edward und ich uns die Mühe gemacht, einen ähnlichen restaurierten Truck zu suchen.

„Und was ist da drunter?", fragt Renesmee neugierig und will schon mal unter dem Verdeck schauen, um meine Überraschung zu sehen.

Ich hab alle drum gebeten ihre Gedanken für sich zu behalten, um nicht zu verraten, was sich darunter befindet.

„Das ist meine Überraschung für dich", sag ich noch und ziehe endlich das Verdeck ab. 

Renesmees Blick ist unbezahlbar. Das Leuchten in ihren Augen erinnert mich daran, wie ich damals das erste Mal vor meinem Jeep stand.

„Das ist meiner?"

Ich nicke nur grinsend.

„Das ist mein Lieblingsauto. Ich hab ein älteres Modell in schwarz in Phoenix stehen."

„Ich weiß."

„Woher?"

„Ich musste doch schauen, was meine kleine Nichte für ein Auto fährt."

„Wie…"

„…bin ich so kurzfristig an das Auto gekommen? Na sagen wir mal so. Ich habe einen Freund, der hat einen Freund, der solche getunten Autos herstellt. Und zufällig hatte er diesen."

„Zufällig…"

„Ja, zufällig", grinse ich nur. Mehr muss sie wirklich nicht wissen.

„Spritztour gefällig?"

„Logisch", sagt sie schnell und springt ins Auto. Steigt aber gleich wieder aus und sprintet auf die Anderen zu.

Sie umarmt einen nach dem anderen und bedankt sich nochmal für alles. Sie ist Geschenken also nicht ganz so abgeneigt wie Bella. Das wird Alice freuen. Renesmee beteuert aber auch, dass es nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Natürlich war es das.

Unsere Spritztour ist der Wahnsinn, denn Renesmee hat es wohl von ihrem Vater im Blut, schnell zu fahren. Ihr kleines Baby gibt aber auch einiges her. Renesmee bricht in Jubel aus, als sie die 200 hm/h erreicht. Sie schafft es wirklich, innerhalb einer Stunde den vollen Tank leer zu fahren.

Zurück im Schloss springt sie, wie sonst Alice, vor Begeisterung auf und ab und umarmt mich immer wieder.

„Wie ich sehe, hat dir die Fahrt gefallen?", fragt Bella Renesmee, als wir das Wohnzimmer erreichen.

„Und wie", bringt sie nicht mehr heraus.

Ich schaue mich im Raum um. Edward ist noch immer nicht zurück.

Hör endlich auf zu schmollen Eddie und kümmer dich um deine Tochter. Vielleicht ist er ja in der Nähe und kriegt es mit.

Unterbrochen wird die fröhliche Stimmung von einem Handyklingeln. Bis Renesmee begreift, dass es ihr Handy ist, vergeht einige Zeit. Es ist ja auch nicht ihr Standard-Klingelton.

Sie holt es aus ihrer Hosentasche und schaut ungläubig aufs Display. Ich kenn mich da nicht so aus, aber ich würde sagen in ihrem Gesicht sind gerade Freude und Angst gleichzeitig zu sehen. Mit ängstlichem Blick schaut sie zu uns auf. Vielmehr zu Bella.

„Es ist Scott."

TBC


	16. Vater Tochter Bindung

**A/N: **Danke für eure Review. Schaut mal in mein Profil, dort gibt es erstens endlich ein Bild, wie ich mir meine Renesmee vorstelle und zweitens ein paar Bilder, wo Edward und Renesmee ihre Tage verbringen. Take care!!!

**Vater – Tochter Bindung**

**Edwards POV**

Das, was das Gesicht meiner Tochter ausdrückte, als ich sie das letzte Mal sah, wollte ich eigentlich nie wieder sehen. Geschockt, traurig, verletzt, und wieder habe ich es verursacht. Bellas Mimik fügte sich dem mit Renesmee völlig mit ein.

Zudem kommt noch die Sorge hinzu, dass ich wieder etwas machen könnte, was schlimme Folgen hätte. Auch wenn ich ihre Gedanken nicht lesen kann, weiß ich genau, was in dem Moment in ihr vorging. Und ich war wirklich nahe dran, es zu tun.

Ich will alles in der Welt tun, um meine Familie zu beschützen. Koste es, was es wolle. Nur wähle ich dank meiner Emotionen und Gefühle wieder mal den falschen Weg.

Eigentlich wollte ich Emmett am liebsten aus dem Fenster befördern, als er mich aufhielt, nachdem ich Renesmee so angefahren habe. Aber jetzt im Nachhinein bin ich ihm, Rosalie, Jasper und Esme dankbar. Ihre Worte haben mich realisieren lassen, dass ich meine Tochter, aber auch den Rest der Familie, in Gefahr bringen könnte, würde Renesmee die Gefahr nicht kennen.

Ich hatte aber auch meine Gründe, warum ich es ihr noch nicht erzählen will. Sie sollte sich erstmal hier einleben, glücklich werden. Ich sehe es doch klar in ihren Augen, dass es ihr noch immer schwerfällt. Und ich wollte nicht, dass sie in ständiger Angst lebt, auch wenn sie sagt, wie sicher sie sich in unserer Umgebung doch fühlt.

Jetzt sitze ich hier allein im Schnee, blicke hoch zu den grauen Wolken über Denali und schmolle, so wie Emmett es betitelt, vor mich hin. Eigentlich schmolle ich nicht, ich denke nach. Aber Renesmees freudige Laute, die aus dem Schloss kommen, unterbrechen meinen inneren Small Talk. Ich nähere mich dem Schloss etwas, um die Gedanken der Anderen zu hören.

_Sie freut sich so sehr über ihr Zimmer. Wenn Edward doch jetzt ihr Gesicht sehen könnte. So voller Freude. _Sind Esmes Gedanken.

_Wusst ich doch, es wird ihr gefallen. Sie ist schließlich eine Cullen. _Freut sich Alice.

Und ich bin nicht dabei. Ein toller Vater bin ich.

Was mich schon am Flughafen überraschte, ist ihre Begeisterung für schnelle Autos. Ich kann mir Emmetts grinsendes Gesicht bestens vorstellen, denn seine Gedanken springen gerade auf und ab. Ich hätte mich über den VW aber auch sehr gefreut. Emmetts Gedanken kreisen eine ganze Weile um das Auto, so konnte ich genau sehen, wie der Wagen aussieht.

Dennoch bleibe ich bei meinem Volvo. Ich weiß gar nicht, was immer alle gegen meinen Volvo haben. Zuverlässig, schnell und nicht zu auffällig. Wir ziehen so schon sämtliche Blicke auf uns.

Ich höre nur noch das powervolle Aufröhren eines Motors, wohl der VW, denn alle anderen Motorgeräusche sind mir bekannt. Renesmee und Emmett beginnen eine Spritztour. Und Emmetts verängstigte Gedanken lassen darauf schließen, dass nicht er am Steuer sitzt.

Sofort mache ich mich auf zum Schloss, denn ich muss Bella erklären, warum ich so störrisch reagiert habe.

Um Blicke und dämliche Sprüche zu vermeiden, springe ich durchs Fenster in unser Zimmer, wo meine Schönheit mit dem Rücken zu mir sitzt, aber in dem Moment, wo ich lande, dreht sie sich zu mir und lächelt. Wieso lächelt sie? Müsste sie nicht eigentlich stinkwütend mit mir sein?

Ich gebe ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und setze mich neben sie. Ganz selbstverständlich nimmt sie meine Hand, wobei sich unsere Finger ineinander verflechten. Ich liebe es, wenn sich unsere Finger so vereinigen.

„Du bist nicht böse mit mir?", frage ich vorsichtig, denn sollte sie es wirklich nicht sein, werde ich sie auch nicht dazu bringen. Doch sie schüttelt nur lächelnd ihre wunderschöne braune Haarpracht.

„Edward, Liebster. Wie kann ich dir böse sein, wenn du doch nur versuchst, unsere Tochter zu beschützen."

Ich wusste, sie würde mich früher oder später verstehen.

„Aber ich habe Angst, du machst wieder irgendwas Unbedachtes, was uns allen viel Schmerz bereiten wird, Edward. Ich will und kann dich nicht wieder verlieren. Und schon gar nicht jetzt, wo wir unsere Tochter wieder haben", sagt sie mit halb flehendem Blick. Der Schmerz von damals klar und deutlich in ihrem so zarten Gesicht wieder zu erkennen. Ich habe ihr damals eine Narbe zugefügt, die sie nie wieder los wird.

„Deswegen bin ich vorhin geflohen, um nichts Dummes zu tun und Renesmee noch mehr zu verletzen. Ich musste nachdenken, wobei mir Jasper und Emmett einige Stunden Grübeln erspart haben. Rosalie hat es auf den Punkt getroffen und mich überzeugt, dass Renesmee über die Volturi bescheid wissen sollte. Ich werde gleich später mit ihr reden."

Bella atmet erleichtert aus, aber ich sehe noch immer Zweifel in ihren Augen.

„Bella, Liebes, sieh mich an."

Sie macht was ich sage und für einen Moment versinke ich in ihren funkelnden Augen, vergesse dabei kurz, warum ich sie gebeten habe, mich anzusehen.

„Bitte glaube mir, dass ich dich und Renesmee nie verlassen werde. Ich werde immer bei euch sein und wir werden eine glückliche Familie sein. So, wie es schon vor 18 Jahren hätte sein sollen."

Ihr glückliches Gesicht verrät mir, dass sie mir glaubt, obwohl ich ihr Vertrauen nicht mehr verdient habe. Ich meine es aber äußerst ernst. Keine Sekunde möchte ich mehr mit Bella und Renesmee missen. Ohne sie bin ich nichts, verloren in einer Welt voll Trauer, eine leere Hülle.

Von Weitem höre ich schon Renesmees Auto. Bella ebenfalls.

„Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen", sagt sie mir.

„Geh schon mal vor, ich komm gleich nach."

Doch Bella, wie sie nun mal ist, verschränkt die Arme vor ihrer Brust und sieht mich fragend an. Um das Bild noch zu perfektionieren, zieht sie ihre zierliche Augenbraue hoch und tippt mit ihrem rechten Fuß auf den Boden. Damit bringt sie mich nur noch mehr zum Lachen.

„Eine kleine Überraschung. Versprochen, ich komm gleich nach", sage ich ihr verzückt und schenke ihr noch einen Augenblick lang meine Lippen.

„Damit kommst du nicht immer durch, Mister. Lass mich nicht zu lange warten."

Ich nicke ihr nur schmunzelnd zu und schiebe sie zur Tür raus.

Schnell erledige ich das, was ich zu tun habe, um meine beiden Frauen zu überraschen. Auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass der Rest der Familie nicht so begeistert sein wird, dass ich ihnen Renesmee für ein paar Tage stehle.

Ich lasse mir ein wenig Zeit, um ins Wohnzimmer zu gelangen und höre ein Handy klingeln.

„Es ist Scott", sagt Renesmee.

Jetzt ist es wohl besser, noch nicht ins Zimmer zu gehen, denn ich will vermeiden, dass Renesmee sich unwohl fühlt, bei ihrem Telefonat mit ihren Freund. Denn ich habe momentan selber das Gefühl, dass es Renesmee in meiner Gegenwart etwas unangenehm ist. Vor allem nach unserem letzten Aufeinandertreffen. Aber ich kann mich nicht losreißen und muss das Gespräch mit anhören.

„Scottie?"

„Carlie?"

„Oh Scott", schluchzt Renesmee.

_Nicht weinen, Schatz_, "höre" ich Esme.

„Hey Sunshine. Nicht weinen. Ich dachte, du freust dich, mich zu hören."

„Ich freu mich auch", bringt meine Tochter gerade noch so raus.

„Bist du gut angekommen? Geht es dir gut?", fragt Scott hastig.

In seiner Stimme klangen viel Freude und Erleichterung mit. Erleichterung wohl, weil er dachte, wir würden ihr sonst was antun. Sein Vertrauen zu uns ist wohl noch nicht hundertprozentig.

„Es ist wirklich toll hier. Ich hab ein riesen Zimmer."

Es sollte sich sicher enthusiastisch anhören, doch es klang eher traurig. Lange ist nur Renesmees Schluchzen zu hören. Die Anderen leiden gedanklich mit ihr.

„Ich vermiss dich, Scottie", sagt sie leise.

„Und ich dich erst. Ich freu mich so, deine Stimme zu hören."

Wieder schweigen sie einen Moment.

„Deinen Eltern, also deinen Großeltern geht es gut. Sie haben mich gestern Abend noch zum Essen eingeladen. Der Coach war so nett wie noch nie zu mir", höre ich ihn lachen.

„Wirklich?"

So geht das Gespräch eine Weile weiter. Sie unterhalten sich über die weiteren Reaktionen von ihren Freunden. Dass sie am nächsten Tag noch immer alle sehr traurig waren.

Meine Eltern und Geschwister schleichen sich leise aus dem Raum. Aber so vertieft, wie Renesmee in ihrem Gespräch ist, würde sie nicht mal einen Flugzeugabsturz neben sich mitbekommen. Als sie mich sehen, wie ich dem Gespräch lausche, grinsen alle.

_Die Idee ist so klasse, Edward. Renesmee wird sich freuen und es wird seinen Zweck erfüllen._ Grinst Alice mich an. Sie hat gesehen, was ich vorhabe, und springt förmlich auf und hab. In ihren Gedanken sehe ich, welchen Spaß Renesmee haben wird.

Rosalie schaut mich noch etwas verächtlich an. Ihr hat es ganz und gar nicht gefallen, wie ich mich jüngst Renesmee gegenüber verhalten habe. Und ich stimme mit ihrer Reaktion überein. Was man unter Rosalies düsterer Miene nicht vermutet, ist pure Freude, dass Renesmee nun bei uns ist. Sie hat sie sehr vermisst, hat die Jahre sehr oft an das kleine Baby, was sie einst in ihren Armen hielt, gedacht und ist wie Esme völlig begeistert, sich um das Wohl von Renesmee zu kümmern. Aber vor allem ist Rosalie darauf bedacht, das Gemüt meines Kindes fröhlich zu stimmen.

Ihr ist es genauso wichtig, wie allen anderen und auch mir, dass Renesmee bei uns glücklich wird. Mit meinem Verhalten habe ich allerdings nicht wirklich dazu beigetragen.

„Und wie ist es so unter den vielen Vampiren?", fragt Scott so leise, dass selbst ich es kaum höre. Was im Anbetracht dessen, dass ihn sonst sämtliche Vampire hören würden, auch keine schlechte Idee ist.

„Meine Familie ist wirklich klasse. Sie haben mich so herzlich hier aufgenommen. In einer Nacht haben sie mir ein Traumzimmer eingerichtet mit allem, was mein Herz begehrt. Dass ich ein neues Handy habe, hast du ja schon bemerkt. Und stell dir vor, was Emmett mir geschenkt hat."

„Was? Denk dran, ich kann nicht, so wie du, Gedanken lesen", lacht er.

„Einen weißen GTI in einer getunten spezial Edition. Die Felgen, ein Traum. Und schnell wie der Blitz. Der Wahnsinn, oder?"

„Oh ja. Und die Anderen?"

„Anderen?"

„Vampire? Ist was für dich dabei?", fragt er mit amüsierter Stimme.

„Scott. Das ist nicht witzig."

„Sorry."

„Angenommen. Außerdem mag ich die Anderen nicht. Kate ist glaube ich ganz nett und Carmen und Eleazar auch. Aber drei andere waren nicht so begeistert über meine Ankunft."

„Ach die werden dich schon bald mögen. Es gibt niemanden, der dich nicht mag. Das geht einfach nicht."

Ich wette, Renesmee ist gerade tiefrot angelaufen. Und so wie sie und ihre Mutter kichern, liege ich vollkommen richtig.

„Ich liebe dich, Scott. Und würde alles geben, damit du jetzt hier sein könntest."

„Ich weiß. Ich wäre jetzt auch gerne bei dir. Wir schaffen das schon, OK?"

„OK", gibt Renesmee kläglich von sich.

Vorsichtig schaue ich durch den Türspalt und sehe, wie Bella Renesmee tröstet. Der Geruch Renesmees salziger Tränen ist enorm.

„Sunshine ich muss jetzt zum Training und du weißt, wie sauer der Coach werden kann."

„OK."

„Hey. So hört sich aber kein Sunshine an. Wo ist meine kleine flotte Summ, Summ?"

Renesmee lacht ein wenig. Das ist Balsam für meine Seele.

„Scott, meine Eltern hören zu.", kichert Renesmee. Ihr ist wohl bewusst, dass ich sie selbst von sehr weit weghören kann.

„Ups."

„Geh schon, bevor Phil dich auf die Bank versetzt."

„Vergiss nicht, Carlie, ich liebe dich und das werde ich immer tun, egal wo du bist."

„Ich dich auch. Ich ruf dich bald wieder an."

„Mach das."

„Und grüß Phil, ja?"

„Mach ich."

„Bye, Scottie."

„Bye, Sunshine."

„Lieb dich."

„Und ich dich erst."

Und beide legen auf. Das klick Zeichen ist der Startschuss für Renesmees Zusammenbruch. Bella fängt sie auf, als sie beide gemeinsam zu Boden gehen und Renesmee bitterlich weint. Sie scheint Scott mehr zu vermissen, als sie es sich anmerken gelassen hat.

Ich sprinte an ihre Seite und streiche durch ihre samtes Haar. Sie bemerkt mich und sieht mich mit verweinten Augen an. Ihr Schmerz so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass ich fast daran zerbreche. Daran merke ich wieder, wie stark sie wirklich ist.

_Es tut mir alles so Leid, mein Schatz. Ich wollte dir nie solch einen Schmerz zufügen. Ich verspreche dir, dich nie wieder so vor dem Kopf zu stoßen, wie heute Morgen. Außerdem werde ich alles Mögliche tun, dich glücklich zu machen, damit meine ich auch, dein Glück in der Liebe. Ich weiß noch nicht wie, aber ich werde etwas tun. Ich möchte dich glücklich sehen, nicht mit Tränen und Schmerz in den Augen. Ich möchte dein Vater sein._

„Aber du bist doch mein Vater."

„Nein Renesmee. So wie ich mich verhalten habe, tut es kein Vater. Phil hat dir sicher nie so weh getan."

„Hat er schon, in dem Moment, als er sich mein Vater nannte, obwohl er es nicht ist. Aber ich bin ihm nicht mehr böse, da ich weiß, dass er es getan hat, um mich zu beschützen und ich sehe es in deinen Gedanken, dass auch du nur das bezweckst. Du bist mein Vater."

Ich reiße Renesmee regelrecht aus Bellas Armen, um sie in meine zu schließen. Ich habe das Gefühl, als würden auch mir die Tränen kommen. Renesmees Körper bebt vom Schluchzen. Ich schaue in Bellas Gesicht und sie lächelt ihr Lächeln, was mich immer aufbaut, wenn es mir schlecht geht. Sie streift mir durchs Haar, was so gut tut, dass ich wieder lächeln kann.

Renesmees Weinen beruhigt sich wieder und löst sich leicht aus meinen Armen. Mit ihren so beruhigenden braunen Augen sieht sie uns an.

„Geht es wieder?", fragt Bella und Renesmee nickt.

Und plötzlich blitzt es. Es dauerte eine Hundertstel, bis ich merke, dass es von der Tür kam. Dort steht Alice mit einem Grinsen und einer Kamera.

„Ihr seid einfach zu süß", sagt sie und verschwindet wieder.

Ich wische Renesmee die letzten Tränen von der Wange, während Bella Renesmees Haare ordnet, die von den vielen Umarmungen zerzaust wurden. Das Gefühl in meiner Brust schwillt immer mehr an, das Gefühl von Stolz. Und es wächst immer weiter, um jede Minute die Renesmee bei uns ist.

„Renesmee, Bella, ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für euch. Die letzten Tage waren alle sehr hektisch. Wir hatten kaum Zeit für uns drei. Ich denke, wir brauchen etwas Zeit für uns, damit wir uns näher kommen. Wie fändet ihr es, wenn wir für ein paar Tage verreisen. Nur wir drei, Renesmee bestimmt das Ziel."

Renesmee schaut erst schockiert, aber so wie sich dann ein breites Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht bildet, schätze ich, war sie positiv schockiert. Bella lächelt nur. Aber ich erkenne, dass sie über etwas nachdenkt. Mal wieder nagt es an mir, dass ich ihre Gedanken nicht lesen kann.

„Bella?"

„Ich denke es ist besser, wenn nur ihr zwei euch auf eine kleine Reise begebt", sagt sie mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, der keine Widerworte zulässt. Zumindest weiß ich es.

„Mom du musst aber mitkommen."

„Nah. Ich denke es ist etwas Vater-Tochter-Zeit", lächelt sie ihrer Tochter zu.

Renesmee will protestieren, doch Bella legt nur ihren Zeigefinger auf Renesmees Lippen.

„Keine Widerrede. Ihr besprecht jetzt, wohin es geht und Alice und ich werden eure Sachen packen", kommt es grinsend von Bella. Sie gibt mir und Renesmee noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, und verschwindet zur Tür hinaus.

„Und, wohin geht's?"

„Hhmmm", macht Renesmee und grübelt. Wie sie ihre Finger nachdenklich gegen ihr Kinn tippelt, ist ein entzückendes Bild. Ein Bild, was ich mir tief ins Gedächtnis prägen muss, da es mich mit einem erfrischenden Gefühl erfüllt.

„Wie wär's mit Miami. Da gibt's tolle Strände."

„Zu sonnig, Schatz."

„Hhmm. Dann kann ich Australien sicher auch streichen?!"

Ich nicke entschuldigend. Sie macht ein schmollendes Gesicht, wo ich fast nachzugeben drohe. Sie macht erneut diese Geste mit ihrem Finger gegen das Kinn. Sie überlegt und überlegt. Und plötzlich erhellt sich ihr Gesicht.

„Las Vegas!!!", kreischt sie und aus verschiedenen Richtungen hören wir ein ‚Yeah'. Vergessen sie denn, dass Wolken dort sehr, sehr selten erblickt werden?

„Das stimmt schon, Dad. Aber Las Vegas wird auch erst des Nachts interessant. Am Tage bleiben wir im Hotel, zumindest du", zwinkert sie mir zu, „und sobald die Sonne untergegangen ist, lassen wir es krachen. Las Vegas schläft nie. Wir können Achterbahn fahren, shoppen, shoppen,…"

_Ich will auch mit. Das ist so unfair._ Regt sich Alice auf.

„Wir können ins Casino gehen…"

„Bist du dazu nicht ein wenig zu jung?"

Sie zuckt nur unschuldig mit den Schultern. Ich wette, irgendwer aus meiner Familie ist schon dabei, uns neue Ausweise zu organisieren. Ist Las Vegas wirklich die richtige Stadt, um mit meiner 18-jährigen Tochter Zeit zu verbringen, damit wir uns näher kommen?

„Natürlich. Oh bitte, Dad."

Ich vergesse immer wieder, dass ich nicht mehr der einzige Gedankenleser in der Familie bin. Renesmee lässt ihre Wimpern klimpern und zieht einen Schmollmund, mit dem sie wohl alles bekommt.

_Nun sag schon ja, Eddie. _Emmett, wie oft soll ich ihm noch sagen, dass ich es hasse so genannt zu werden.

_Du kannst gar nicht nein sagen, Edward. Du willst sie doch nicht wieder enttäuschen, oder? _Wir recht Rosalie doch hat.

Und zur Bestätigung, dass ich nicht nein sagen werde, ist Alice Vision.

_Viele blinkende Lichter. Das New York, New York. Es ist Nacht, oder wie es in Las Vegas wohl genannt wird, Tag. Renesmee und ich sitzen in der Achterbahn, die auf dem Hotel Casino ist. Renesmees Lächeln erhellt die halbe Stadt. Ihre Augen leuchten vor Freude. Mein Gesicht ähnelt dem ihren._

„Auf nach Las Vegas", grinst mich Renesmee wohlwissend an.

Gesagt, getan. Alice kommt kaum später ins Wohnzimmer und zerrt uns zu Emmetts Jeep, da er uns zum Flugplatz fährt. Wir verabschieden uns von allen, wobei es allen sehr schwer fällt, Renesmee schon wieder gehen zu lassen, auch wenn es nur für ein paar Tage ist. Bella fällt der Abschied groteskerweise nicht ganz so schwer. Wahrscheinlich im Wissen, was die Tage in Las Vegas, mir und Renesmee bringen würden.

Renesmee sitzt schon im Auto, als Carlisle mich noch mal zur Seite zieht.

„Pass' auf sie auf, Junge. Denk immer daran, dass sie ihre Kräfte noch nicht ganz unter Kontrolle hat. Sobald in dir nur der Funken an Zweifel keimt, kommt zurück. Ich muss zugeben, ich lasse euch ungern so früh schon alleine unter so viele Menschen, aber ich weiß, dass ihr diese Zeit braucht. Und du dafür sorgen wirst, dass nichts geschehen wird."

Ich nicke ihm zu und steige in den Jeep. Renesmee ist völlig aufgekratzt und wurmt Emmett damit, welchen Spaß sie haben wird. Und es zeigt seine Wirkung. Zum ersten Mal grinst Emmett nicht in Gegenwart von Renesmee. Trotzdem erdrückt er sie fast, als sie sich am Flugplatz verabschieden. Er wünscht ihr viel Spaß und legt mir die Hand auf die Schulter.

_Pass' auf sie auf. Sonst gibt's Haue. OK?_

Ich nicke, wie schon Carlisle zuvor, Emmett zu, unsere Blicke ernst. Sein oberstes Gebot ist momentan, Renesmee in Sicherheit zu wissen.

„Und setz den im MGM beim Roulette auf die rote 17", zwinkert er mir zu und schnippst mir einen 1.000 Dollar Chip zu, der aus dem MGM stammt.

Ich frage erst gar nicht, woher er den hat. Was ich auch so weiß, ist die Bedeutung hinter der Zahl und der Farbe. Rot war schon immer Rosalies Lieblingsfarbe, drum wunderte ich mich über die Farbe ihres neuesten BMWs. Die 17 ist der Tag des Monats, an dem Rosalies menschlicher Geburtstag war.

Ein Gutes, ein Mitglied der Familie Cullen zu sein, du kommst zu jeder Zeit an Alles. So wie an einen Privatjet, samt Pilot. Dass wir mit dem nicht auch nach Phoenix geflogen sind, lag einfach daran, dass der Jet zum falschen Zeitpunkt repariert werden musste.

Ich hätte den Jet auch selber fliegen können, aber ich wollte schon beim ersten Schritt in das Flugzeug meine ganze Konzentration auf Renesmee legen. Auch wenn sie, kaum das wir abgehoben sind, wieder einschläft. Aber nicht irgendwie, sondern mit ihrem Kopf in meinem Schoß. Aber schon dieser Kontakt zeigt für mich den ersten Erfolg, dass sie sich wohlfühlt.

Da wir in Denali am Nachmittag losgeflogen sind, kommen wir zum rechten Zeitpunkt in Las Vegas an. Zur Dämmerung. Auch Renesmee hat ein perfektes Timing, sie wacht bei der Landung auf und schaut mich mit ihren verschlafenden Augen an. Sie scheint noch wacher zu werden, als sie aus dem Fenster sieht und die leuchtende Stadt erblickt.

Renesmee kommt ins schmunzeln, als sie unseren Mietwagen sieht. Einen Volvo. Ich kann einfach nicht anders. Sicher fahren wir ins MGM, ein wirklich anschauliches Hotel, samt Casino, wo ich später Emmetts Chip einsetzen werde. .

Wir beziehen gemeinsam eine Suite. Da ich nicht schlafe, ist es kein Problem, dass nur ein Bett darin steht. Renesmee strahlt und strahlt. So habe ich es mir vorgestellt. Renesmee will keine Zeit vergeuden und zieht mich, nachdem ich die Koffer abgestellt habe, wieder aus dem Zimmer. Ich kann noch gerade so den Umschlag ergreifen, in dem unsere neuen Ausweise sind.

Bevor wir uns ins Getümmel stürzen, gehen wir noch was Essen. Zumindest Renesmee. Ich schaue ihr beim Essen zu. Schon wie damals, bei dem ersten Essen mit Bella, schau ich ihr bei jedem Bissen vergnügt zu.

Neben uns sitzt ein älteres Paar, wobei uns die Frau schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet.

_Hach. Welch ein bezauberndes Paar. Sicher haben sie hier ihre junge Liebe besiegelt. Aber wo sind ihre Ringe. Der Mann trägt einen, aber sie?_

Ich kann mich nur aus ihren Gedanken reißen, da Renesmee sich verschluckt hat. Sicher, wegen dessen, was sie eben gehört hat. Ich klopfe ihr leicht auf den Rücken, bis sie mir das Zeichen gibt, dass es wieder geht.

_Wollen wir gehen? _Sie nickt eifrig, ich drücke dem Kellner einen 100-Dollarschein in die Hand und wir verlassen schnell das Restaurant.

Sobald wir ein neues Casino betreten müssen wir unsere Ausweise zeigen und werden jedes Mal schief angeguckt. Aber selbst, als der Wachmann unsere Identität per Handy kontrollieren ließ, kam immer dasselbe heraus, dass wir Renesmee und Edward Cullen sind, Alter 22.

Emmett wird es freuen, dass aus seinen 1.000 Dollar tatsächlich 100.000 Dollar wurden. Wenn da mal nicht Alice ihre Finger im Spiel hat.

Später bestätigt sich noch Alice Vision in der Achterbahn auf dem New York New York. Wir nehmen allerdings sämtliche Achterbahnen mit. Kein einziges Mal zeigt sie nur ein Anzeichen von Angst. .

Irgendwann gegen 4.00 Uhr morgens sind wir zurück auf unserer Suite. Renesmee fällt sofort ins Bett. Ich telefoniere in der Zeit mit Bella und berichte ihr, welch schöne Zeit ich schon mit unserer Tochter hatte.

Nachdem ich Bella auf Wiedersehen gesagt habe und ihr versprochen habe, Renesmee zu sagen, dass sie ihre Mutter auch bald anruft, sehe ich meiner Tochter lange beim Schlafen zu. Wie so ein einfaches Ereignis wie Schlaf, für mich eine der besten Augenblicke meines Lebens sein kann, können wohl nur die wenigsten verstehen.

Doch zu sehen, wie sich der Brustkorb meiner Tochter rhythmisch hebt und senkt, im Einklang mit ihrem Herzschlag, wie sie ihre Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln verzieht, wohl wegen eines schönen Traumes, das Leben zu sehen, welches noch in ihr steckt, ist für einen Vampir, aber vor allem für mich, ein Erlebnis… Man kann es nicht in Worte fassen.

„Wow..", werde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.

Renesmee sitzt hellwach in ihrem Bett und schaut mich überwältigt an. Erst jetzt merke ich, dass längst die Sonne über Las Vegas aufgegangen ist und in unsere Suite scheint. Selbst in ihren Augen kann ich die Reflexion meines Glitzerns sehen.

„Du siehst…. einfach... wunderschön aus", sagt sie die Worte ihrer Mutter damals.

Ich öffne leicht mein Hemd, um ihr zu zeigen, dass dieser Effekt unseren ganzen Körper betrifft. Ihr verblüfftes Gesicht wandelt in ein ernstes, resignierendes Gesicht.

„Du verstehst jetzt endgültig, warum wir nicht in Phoenix bleiben konnten, oder?"

Sie nickt traurig zur Bestätigung und senkt ihren Kopf. Dieses traurige Gesicht sollte doch eigentlich hier tabu sein.

„Aber wir sind hier nicht in Phoenix, sondern Las Vegas. Dieses Hotel ist besser als jeder Freizeitpark. Hast du Lust auf Kino?"

Sie nickt wieder, aber diesmal erfreuter.

„Dann mal Abmarsch unter die Dusche, junge Dame. Ich bestell dir schon mal was zum Frühstück."

„Wohl eher Mittag", sagt sie grinsend und rennt ins Bad. Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigt ihre Aussage, denn es ist fast zwölf.

Ich bestelle Renesmee ihr Essen und Sekunden später klopft es an der Tür. Das ging ja schnell. Als ich die Tür öffne, steht dort allerdings nicht der Zimmerservice, sonder ein Kurier.

„Mr. Cullen?"

„Ja?"

„Für sie."

Er überreicht mir ein Paket, auf dem ein Aufkleber prangt ‚kühl aufbewahren' und kaum halte ich es in meinen Händen, steigt mir unwiderstehlicher Duft in die Nase, der meine Kehle in Flammen aufgehen lässt.

Ich unterschreibe schnell, denn ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie lange ich mich noch unter Kontrolle habe.

Nicht der Kurier löste in mir diesen Blutdurst aus, sondern das Paket. In dem befindet sich eine kleine Kühlbox, wie auch ein Brief, auf dem ich deutlich Carlisles Schrift erkenne.

_Edward,_

_ich habe mich darum gekümmert, dass du und Renesmee jeden Tag um die gleiche Zeit, frisches Blut aus dem Dessert Palms Hospital bekommt. Es wird dir und Renesmee den Aufenthalt in Las Vegas erleichtern. Die Tierpopulation in Nevada ist nicht sehr hoch und ich denke, nein ich weiß es von Alice, dass du Renesmee nicht aus den Augen lassen möchtest._

_Wir wünschen euch noch schöne Tage, ihr habt es euch verdient, _

_Carlisle und Familie_

Meine Familie denkt wirklich an alles, denn ich muss zugeben, mir keine Gedanken darum gemacht zu haben. Was Alice wohl gesehen hat.

Das Essen kommt zum rechten Zeitpunkt, als Renesmee fertig aus dem Bad kommt. Manchmal bin ich überrascht, wie erwachsen sie doch aussieht. Ich warte auf den Moment, bis man sie als meine große Schwester betitelt.

Diesmal läuft Renesmees Bluttrinken reibungslos ab. OK. Sie schaut erneut angewidert, aber nimmt mir das Glas sofort ab und bringt es hinter sich. Sie hat selber bemerkt, wie notwendig und leider auch abhängig sie von dem Blut ist. Kaum hat sie auch noch etwas menschliche Nahrung zu sich genommen, will sie auch gleich los, doch ich stoppe sie.

„Nicht so schnell", lache ich.

Sie schaut mich verwirrt an, als ich ihr Handgelenk nehme und ihr ein Armband anlege. Nicht irgendein Armband.

„Du hast auch so eins", bemerkt sie schnell.

„Und Jasper und Emmett. Rose und Mom haben es als Halskette, so wie Carlisle als Ring."

.

„Genau. Alice und Esme haben auch so eins. Ich dachte mir, du wärest eher der Typ für ein Armband. Dieses Wappen steht für die Familie Cullen. Der Löwe steht für den Mut, die Stärke, die Macht und die Unerschrockenheit. Die Hand steht für Vertrauen, Aufrichtigkeit und Gerechtigkeit. Das Kleeblatt für die Ewigkeit. Und der Winkelsteg für den Schutz der Familie. Für die Kampfbereitschaft, alles für die Familie zu tun. Jetzt bist du ganz offiziell eine Cullen."

Sie schaut eine ganze Zeit lang auf ihr Armband und berührt jedes einzelne Element mit ihrer Fingerspitze. Für einen Augenblick bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob es ihr gefällt, was ich ihr gerade geschenkt habe.

„Das ist.. wunderschön. Danke, Dad. Das bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel. Ich werde es nie wieder abnehmen", sagt sie und wirft sich mir um den Hals.

Wieder einmal nehme ich den Geruch ihrer Tränen wahr, und spüre sie schon bald auf meiner Haut. Aber diesmal, weiß ich, sind es Freundtränen. Freudentränen, die ich verursacht habe.

Wir verbringen tatsächlich den ganzen Tag im Kino. Es ist mir egal, was dort läuft und ich glaube, Renesmee auch. Was wichtig war, wir verbringen wertvolle Zeit miteinander. Eine schöne Zeit, auch wenn wir sämtlich Blicke auf uns ziehen. Wir ignorieren die Menschen einfach. Es gibt nur Renesmee und mich, auch wenn mir Bella in diesem Momenten sehr fehlt. Sie hat schon so viel im Leben von Renesmee verpasst.

Sobald es dunkel wird, gehen wir durch die Straßen von Las Vegas, dem berühmten Strip entlang. Renesmee ist ganz begeistert von den Wasserfontänen vor dem Bellagio, die sich zu der Musik bewegen. .

In der Fremont Street leuchten Renesmees Augen, als das Lichterspiel am Tunneldach für Furore sorgt. .

Was ich etwas belächeln muss, war das Piratenschauspiel vor dem Treasure Island. .com/bc_20_bg_082502%

Ich weiß aus guter Quelle, dass es damals ganz bestimmt nicht so zu ging.

Was mir besonders viel Freude bereitet, dass ich Renesmee kaufen kann, was ich will, ohne größer Beschwerden, wie es ihre Mutter sonst immer tut. Renesmee freut sich stattdessen und umarmt mich nach jedem Kauf. Alice hat definitiv eine neue Shopping Freundin.

So geht es die nächsten Tage weiter. Achterbahn, shoppen, im Casino spielen, ins Kino gehen und reden. Was mir sehr wichtig ist. Ich will, dass Renesmee mir vertraut. So kann ich bei Renesmee die letzten Zweifel bereinigen, dass sie bei uns nicht zu Hause wäre. So wie es Renesmee schafft, mir meine Schuldgefühle zu nehmen, dafür, dass ich sie aus ihrem Leben in Phoenix gerissen habe und dass sie mich nicht hasst, für mein Verhalten, dass ich in Phoenix an den Tag gelegt hatte.

Wir kommen gerade von unserem fünften Tag wieder ins Hotel zurück. Renesmee lässt alle Tüten fallen und fällt erschöpft auf das große Bett. Kaum schließen sich ihre Augen, klingelt mein Handy.

Die ganzen Tage hat mich niemand angerufen. Wenn, dann haben wir in Denali angerufen. Ich bekomme sofort ein ungutes Gefühl, was sich verstärkt, als ich Alice Namen auf dem Display lese. Renesmee, erschrocken von meinen Gedanken, sitzt jetzt wieder hellwach und schaut mich verängstigt an, als ich abnehme.

„Alice?"

„Edward, die Volturi, sie kommen."

TBC


	17. Erdrückende Angst

**Erdrückende Angst**

**Bellas POV**

Es ist wahrlich keine einfache Zeit ohne Edward und Renesmee. Aber sie brauchen diese Zeit miteinander. Bei mir und Renesmee bestand schon immer eine Bindung, die schon in Phoenix sekündlich stärker wurde und jetzt unzertrennlich scheint.

Doch Edward hatte diese Bindung noch nicht. Er hatte es ihr aber auch nicht leicht gemacht und sie einige Male sehr enttäuscht. Dass sie ihm nicht mit offenen Armen begegnete, kann man ihr nicht verdenken.

Deshalb befand ich es besser, die zwei den Trip alleine machen zu lassen. Auch wenn ich im Nachhinein doch sehr gerne mitgeflogen wäre, so begeistert, wie Renesmee, aber auch Edward klangen.

Alice und Rose, aber vor allem Emmett tun ihr Bestes, um mich abzulenken.

Wir Frauen schauen gerade Jasper und Emmett beim Wii spielen zu. Obwohl Emmett den größeren Körpereinsatz zeigt, gewinnt Jasper jedes Spiel. Plötzlich wird Alice neben mir ganz steif, ihre Augen weiten sich. Eine Vision. Wie gerne würde ich mich mal in ihren Kopf hineinversetzen, wenn sie eine dieser Visionen hat.

Ihr Körper entspannt sich wieder, allerdings bleibt ihr starrer Blick. Er sieht sogar noch angespannter aus, als vorher.

„Was hast du gesehen, Alice?", fragt Jasper, der wohl Alice enorme Gefühlswandlung mitbekommen hat, sich dem Spiel abwendet und sich vor Alice kniet, dabei Emmett sogar zu seinem ersten Sieg verhilft.

Sein besorgter Gesichtsausdruck dabei macht mir Angst.

„Die Volturi kommen", sagt sie leise und blickt mich mit entschuldigender Miene an.

Ich weiß nicht, was in dem Moment alles in mir vorgeht. Jasper kann es wohl am besten beschreiben. Angst, Panik, Sorge sind nur ein paar der vielen. Ich spüre, wie Jasper alles gibt, um uns zu beruhigen, doch als Alice Vision erst mal richtig gesackt ist, steigt neue Panik in mir auf.

„Wann, Alice?", fragt Carlisle, was ich auch gern wüsste.

Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, wie er und Esme zu uns gestoßen sind. Eleazar und Carmen kommen ebenfalls.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es steht noch nicht genau fest."

„Kommen sie hier her, oder sind sie auf dem Weg nach Las Vegas?", will Emmett wissen.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen warte ich auf Alice Antwort. Es wäre so schon ein ungleicher Kampf, aber nur zu zweit, wäre es für die Volturi ein Leichtes. Was immer sie auch vorhaben.

„Es wandelt sich immer. Mal sehe ich sie in Las Vegas aufmarschieren, mal hier im Schloss."

„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ihr Edward anruft und sie zurückkommen", empfiehlt Eleazar. Carlisle stimmt ihm nickend zu.

So schnell kann gar keiner gucken, wie Alice ihr Handy zückt und Edward anruft.

„Alice?", höre ich die besorgte Stimme meines Mannes.

„Edward, die Volturi, sie kommen."

Ich kann nur erahnen, was in dem Moment in Edward vorgeht. Seine Ängste, die er gerade erst beiseiteschieben konnte, keimen mit Grund wieder auf. Und noch hat er Renesmee nicht über die Volturi aufgeklärt. Das will er auf dem Rückflug machen, wie er es ihr versprochen hat. Er will, dass sie die Tage in Las Vegas genießt und nicht übermäßig in Sorge verfällt.

„Wann…"

„Das steht noch nicht fest. Auch nicht, ob sie nach Las Vegas oder Denali kommen. Es tut mir Leid, Edward, aber es ist besser, ihr kommt zurück nach Hause."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Alice. Gib mir bitte Bella", sagt er mit zusammengepressten Zähnen.

Alice reicht mir traurig ihr Handy. Ich würde ihr gerne tröstende Worte sagen, doch ich habe mit mir zu kämpfen, dass mir keine einfallen.

„Hey", melde ich mich leise.

„Bella…"

„Schon OK. Bring unsere Tochter schnell nach Hause."

„Das werde ich, Liebes. Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken. Wir wissen nicht, was sie wollen."

„Sollte das nicht eigentlich mein Part sein?", versuche ich zu lächeln.

„Ich bin der Mann, du die besorgte Mutter", versucht er belustigt zu klingen. Vergeblich, denn seine Sorge ist weiter deutlich zu erkennen.

„Kann ich kurz mit ihr sprechen?"

„Natürlich."

„Mom?"

„Hey Schatz. Wie geht es dir?", stelle ich die blödsinnige Frage.

„Ich habe Angst. Dads Gedanken spielen verrückt, das macht mir noch mehr Angst."

„Es tut mir so leid, Renesmee."

„Aber es ist doch nicht deine Schuld."

„_Renesmee, wir müssen uns auf den Weg machen", _höre ich Edward aus dem Hintergrund.

„Wir sehen uns später, Schatz. Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken. Es wird alles gut gehen."

Wenn ich doch nur selber dran glauben könnte.

„OK, Mom. Ich liebe dich. Dad will dich noch mal sprechen. Bye."

„Bye, Schatz."

„Hey", meldet sich Edward wieder.

„Hey. Seid vorsichtig, OK? Und versuche ruhig zu bleiben, Edward. Renesmee ist völlig verängstigt und weiß um deine Angst. Denk immer daran, sie kann deine Gedanken lesen."

„Es ist schwer, momentan meine Gedanken für mich zu behalten. Jetzt merke ich erst, wie schwer es für meine Geschwister sein muss, ihre Gedanken für sich zu behalten, wenn sie mir was verheimlichen wollen."

Eine kurze Pause. Edward versucht sicher, seine Wut zu mäßigen.

„Ich habe einfach große Angst um sie."

„Das verstehe ich. Und glaub mir, damit stehst du nicht alleine da. Es ist die Hölle für mich, jetzt nicht bei euch zu sein. Kommt schnell nach Hause. Hier ist sie am sichersten."

„Wir sind auf dem Weg. Wir sehen uns schon bald, Liebste."

„Bye, Edward. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch. Bye."

Ging es mir eben noch dreckig und schlecht, geht es mir nun tausend Mal schlechter. Nicht nur das Wissen, dass die Volturi auf dem Weg sind und Renesmee und Edward nicht bei mir sind, ist schwer genug. Aber zu wissen, welche Ängste Renesmee gerade durchmacht und dass selbst mein furchtloser Ehemann eine Heidenangst hat, die ich noch nie bei ihm gesehen habe, macht das alles zu einem schrecklichen Martyrium.

Kaum dass ich aufgelegt habe, spüre ich die Blicke, die schon die ganze Zeit auf mir ruhen. Sie wollen mir Wärme und ihr Mitgefühl spenden, ich sei nicht allein, doch ich fühle mich so einsam wie noch nie.

Jasper hat Alice, Rose hat Emmett, Esme hat Carlisle und ich stehe hier alleine. Meine kleine Familie schwebt in Gefahr und ist nicht bei mir.

„Warum fühlst du dich einsam, Bella?", fragt Jasper und sofort spüre ich seine Kraft auf mich wirken.

Alice scheint enttäuscht zu sein, zumindest kann ich ihr Gesicht so deuten, als sie auf mich zukommt.

„Bella, wir sind alle für dich da. Das weißt du doch. Wir sind eine Familie."

„Ich weiß, Alice. Aber ich brauche sie. Ich brauche meine Tochter und meinen Mann. Ohne sie werde ich mich immer einsam fühlen."

Versteht sie es denn nicht? Natürlich sind die Cullens meine Familie, aber Edward und Renesmee sind meine eigene kleine Familie. Ich spüre leichte Wut, die Jasper sofort besänftigt und mir aufmunternd zulächelt. Er hat meine Einsamkeit die letzten Tage sicher deutlich gespürt.

„Das verstehen wir, Liebes. Sie sind bald zurück", sagt Esme einfühlsam und zieht mich in eine zärtliche Umarmung.

Dank Esmes wunderschönem Lächeln geht es mir etwas besser. Kein Wunder, dass Carlisle sie so bedingungslos liebt. Esme ist sicher auch die Person, die mich am besten versteht. Sie kennt den Schmerz, wenn dein Kind in Gefahr schwebt. Sie kennt die Einsamkeit, wenn deine Geliebten nicht bei dir sind.

Trotz des Familienbandes brauche ich jetzt etwas Ablenkung. Ich möchte weder an mein schlechtes Gewissen den Cullens gegenüber denken, noch an die Angst um Edward und Renesmee.

„Ich gehe jagen", lasse ich verlauten.

„Aber nicht allein, Bella. Das ist in der momentanen Situation zu gefährlich", mahnt Carlisle.

„Ich komme mit dir", ruft Rosalie schnell, bevor sich jemand anderes meldet. Alice bleibt mitten in ihrem Versuch hängen.

Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, ihr das Gefühl gegeben zu haben, dass ich sie nicht als Familie ansehe. So ist es nicht.

Rose wirft Alice einen Blick zu, der sie endgültig verstummen lässt. Mein schlechtes Gewissen wird größer, denn mehr als eine Person möchte ich jetzt wirklich nicht bei mir haben. Ich wäre am liebsten allein gegangen, aber das ist leider nicht möglich.

Es überrascht mich erst jetzt, dass Rosalie sich so schnell bereit erklärte mit mir jagen zu gehen. Auch wenn sich unser Verhältnis grundlegend zum Positiven verändert hat, ist unsere Freundschaft lange nicht so intensiv, wie die mit Alice.

Aber sie versteht vielleicht wohl am ehesten, zusammen mit Esme, was gerade in mir vorgeht.

Als ich mich auf den Weg mache, bleibe ich neben Alice stehen. Ich wollte am liebsten weg, aber so konnte ich sie nicht zurücklassen. Also ziehe ich sie in meine Arme. Sie scheint überrascht zu sein, festigt aber sogleich die Umarmung.

„Es tut mir Leid, Alice. Natürlich seid ihr meine Familie, aber…"

„Schon OK, Bells. Du bleibst ja trotzdem meine beste Freundin", hört sie sich schon wieder viel fröhlicher an.

Ich nicke, um ihr zu deuten, dass es mir genauso geht. Nichts auf der Welt könnte unser Band, als beste Freunde, zerreißen.

„Geh schon. Sonst bist du zu spät zurück, wenn deine Liebsten kommen", zwinkert sie mir zu.

Sicher hat sie mein Zuspätkommen in einer Vision gesehen.

Rosalie und ich rennen los, aber erst, nachdem sie Emmett noch einen langen Kuss geben konnte, der wohl nur dank Alice unterbrochen wurde. Wir laufen in einem schnellen Tempo, da wir beschlossen haben etwas Nahrhaftes zu jagen und das bekommt man nicht in den kargen Wäldern Denalis. Würden wir nur dort jagen, würde es dort schon bald kein einziges Tier mehr geben.

Nach einer Stunde erreichen wir den Wrangell – St. Elias National Park, der an der Grenze zwischen Alaska und Kanada liegt. Gleich neben dem Kluane National Park. Also jede Menge Wild, das wir jagen können.

Den ganzen Weg über haben wir geschwiegen. Ich denke Rosalie wusste, dass ich jetzt erst mal nicht reden wollte, wobei mich die Anderen sicher zum Reden förmlich gezwungen hätten.

Rosalie erwischt gleich mal ein großes Karibu, während ich mich mit einem ausgewachsenen Elch begnüge. Sein Blut beruhigt für eine Weile den Schmerz in meiner Kehle, aber schaffe es nicht, den Schmerz in meinem Herzen zu übertünchen.

Eigentlich war ich auch nicht wirklich durstig, aber ich brauchte die Ablenkung und die Jagd würde mir gut tun, vor der bevorstehenden Ankunft der Volturi.

Rosalie scheint auch nicht sehr durstig zu sein, schaut sie mich doch nach ihrem zweiten Karibu fragend an. Ich sehe auf die Uhr, wir haben jetzt doch noch drei Stunden. Deshalb gestalten wir unseren Rückweg etwas langsamer.

„Du vermisst sie, oder?", unterbricht Rosalie die Stille.

„Die letzten 18 Jahre war ich keine Minute von Edward getrennt. Und Renesmee habe ich jetzt erst wieder bekommen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es schwer für mich sein könnte, von beiden getrennt zu sein. Jetzt trifft es mich umso härter."

„Dass du die beiden hast gehen lassen, war auch sehr selbstlos von dir. Du wusstest sicher schon vorher, dass du sie vermissen würdest, wusstest aber auch, dass sie die Zeit brauchen. So wie ich Edward kenne und deine Tochter kennenlernen durfte, werden die zwei ihre Zeit genutzt haben", lächelt sie mir aufmunternd zu.

„Ich glaube auch. Beide hörten sich am Telefon so fröhlich an, wie nie zuvor."

„Siehst du. Und mach dir um die Volturi keine Gedanken. Das stehen wir gemeinsam durch. Nichts und niemand wird Renesmee von UNS reißen."

Wie sehr sie das ‚uns' betont, überwältigt mich. Das zeigt mal wieder, wie integriert Renesmee schon in die Familie ist. Und jeder würde sein Leben geben, um Renesmee zu beschützen.

Doch wir reden hier nicht über irgendeinen Gegner. Es sind die Volturi, die gerne ihre Macht ausspielen. Die, die mich schon als Mensch in meinen Albträumen verfolgten. Und jetzt sind sie vermutlich hinter meiner Tochter her.

Aber Rosalie hat recht. Wir sollten abwarten, was sie wollen, wenn sie kommen. Vielleicht ist es nur ein Höflichkeitsbesuch. Aber gerade jetzt, wo zufälligerweise Renesmee in unsere Familie zurückgekehrt ist, wäre das unwahrscheinlich.

Besonders, weil Aro seine Besuche bisher immer angekündigt hat und bisher hat uns kein Brief erreicht.

Als wir zurück sind, erwarten uns die Denalis, Alice, Jasper und Esme in der Empfangshalle, die an dem gemeinsamen Wohnbereich grenzt.

„Wo ist Carlisle?", frage ich Esme, Emmett wird sicher unterwegs sein, Edward und Renesmee abzuholen.

„Er ist mit Emmett, Renesmee und Edward abholen. Es ist besser, wenn jetzt niemand von uns alleine unterwegs ist. Wir wissen noch immer nicht, wann die Volturi kommen."

„Gibt es irgendetwas Neues?", will ich von Alice wissen, doch sie schüttelt nur ihren Kopf, was ihr schon zerzaustes Haar noch etwas wirrer aussehen lässt.

Sie schaut mich entschuldigend an, als würde sie sich die Schuld geben. Alice ist die Letzte, der ich die Schuld geben würde, da sie wie alle anderen Cullens alles für Renesmee geben würden. Plötzlich erhellt sich ihr Blick und sie sieht mich freudig an.

„Sie sind in 30 Sekunden da."

„Wer? Die Volturi?", fragt Dolton mit überraschter Miene.

„Als würde ich mich so freuen, die Volturi zu sehen, du Quatschkopf. Renesmee und Edward meine ich", strahlt Alice über beide Ohren.

Ich merke, wie sich fast selbstständig meine Mundwinkel anheben und sich ein breites Grinsen in meinem Gesicht bildet. Als ich Emmetts Jeep höre, geht meine Atmung vor Aufregung schneller, mein Herz wäre längst zersprungen, so freue ich mich. Jasper legt mir schmunzelnd eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er spürt nicht nur meine Freude, sondern auch Erleichterung.

Kaum, dass sich die Eingangstür öffnet, läuft mir schon Renesmee entgegen. Meine Arme weit ausgestreckt, um sie in Empfang zu nehmen. Ihre feste Umarmung schmerzt ein wenig, da sie sicher vor lauter Aufregung ihre Stärke nicht ganz kontrollieren kann.

Aber der Schmerz ist mir egal. Der geht vorüber. Meine Tochter ist wieder bei mir. So wie Renesmee ihr Gesicht in mein Haar vergräbt, verberge ich meins in ihrer Schulter. Ihr Duft wirkt beruhigend auf mich. Zusätzlich spüre ich eine Hand auf meinem Rücken, die nur Edwards sein kann.

Ich blicke zu ihm auf und hoffe auf sein aufbauendes, blendendes Lächeln, mit dem er mich immer verzaubert. Doch in seinen Augen erkenne ich einfach nur die blanke Angst. Das letzte und einzige Mal, dass ich diesen Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah, war, als James hinter mir her war.

Nur ist es nicht ein berauschender Tracker der es auf meine Familie abgesehen hat. Wenn die Volturi mir ihrer ganzen Wache auftauchen, haben wir keine Chance.

Jasper versucht sein Bestes, um die angespannte Lage etwas zu beruhigen. Erst, als ich Edward mein bestes Lächeln schenke, scheint er sich zu lockern.

„Hattest du schöne Tage, Renesmee?", fragt Esme.

Renesmee pellt sich langsam aus meiner Umarmung, versucht dabei zu verstecken, wie sie sich die Tränen wegwischt, und dreht sie sich zu Esme. Als diese Renesmees verweinte Augen sieht, zieht Esme sie in ihre Arme und streicht ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Och Kleines. Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken. Es wird alles gut gehen", tröstet Esme ihre einzige Enkeltochter.

Edward begrüßt nun mich, mit einem verlangenden Kuss. Ich kann seine Wiedersehensfreude auf meiner Zungenspitze spüren. Ich lasse mich sogar kurz hinreißen, um mich herum, für einen Moment, alles zu vergessen.

Kurz darauf merke ich, wie allen Renesmees Armband auffällt.

„Ist das nicht schön?", ist sie begeistert und ich freue mich, dass ihr Gesicht etwas an Angst verliert.

„Lasst uns setzen und besprechen, wie es weiter geht", sagt Carlisle, nachdem die Wiedersehensbegrüßungen abgeschlossen sind.

Renesmee setzt sich zwischen mich und Edward, wo sie meinem Empfinden nach am sichersten ist. Beide halten wir Renesmees Hände, die leicht zittern und ihre Angst nur verdeutlichen.

„Wissen wir schon, wie viele kommen?", fragt Eleazar.

„Aro, Marcus, Caius und die komplette Wache", antwortet Alice.

„Sind sie auf einen Kampf aus?", will Tanya wissen.

Bevor Alice antworten kann, entfährt aus Edwards Kehle ein stechendes Knurren, gleichzeitig verstärkt sich Renesmees Griff um meine Hand. Ihr Körper bebt. Ein leises Schluchzen wird nur durch meine Schulter gedämpft. Ihre Reaktionen machen mir Angst. Alice muss etwas Schreckliches gesehen haben. Und so wie sie mich anschaut, traurig und Sorge ins Gesicht geschrieben, bestätigt sich mein Gedanke.

„Sie wollen Renesmee. Aro ahnt, was noch für Kräfte in ihr schlummern. Mehr, als wir uns vorstellen können. Es würde ihn unangreifbar machen", sagt sie mit erstickter Stimme.

„Wir lange haben wir noch Zeit, Alice?"

„Nicht mehr lange, Edward. Sie kommen in den nächsten 24 Stunden, wenn der schwere Schneesturm aufzieht."

„Ich frage mich, wie Aro in so kurzer Zeit von Renesmee erfahren konnte", überlegt Carlisle. Und nicht nur er.

„Wir haben uns in Las Vegas ganz unauffällig verhalten. Wie Menschen eben. Wir konnten in ihren Gedanken sehen, dass sie uns keine weitere Beachtung schenkten, nachdem sie uns für ein Paar in den Flitterwochen hielten", stupst Edward Renesmee lächelnd an. Doch sie kann sich anders, wie der Rest der Familie, kein Lächeln abringen. Das von Edward schwindet auch schnell.

Ich verstehe immer mehr, warum er in Phoenix so heftig reagiert hat. Edward war sofort bewusst, dass so etwas passieren könnte. Ich denke, jeder wusste es, doch niemand wollte es wahr haben. Die Freude, Renesmee wieder in der Familie zu haben, ließ diese Angst verpuffen. So härter trifft es einen jetzt.

„Aber können wir sie denn nicht bekämpfen? Wir haben doch alle starke Fähigkeiten", wendet Renesmee ein.

Während einige Denalis über ihre Aussage lachen, steigt meine Sorge immer mehr. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Edward sie über die Volturi komplett aufgeklärt hat, dennoch scheint sie die ganze Gefahr noch nicht realisiert zu haben. Die Volturi sind unbesiegbar.

„Da sie mit ihrer kompletten Wache kommen, sind sie schier unbesiegbar", antwortet ihr Jasper schnell, bevor Dolton einen blöden Spruch schwafeln kann.

„Aber was ist mit meinem und Moms Schild? Sie können es doch nicht durchdringen, oder?", fragt sie kläglich weiter.

Wir hatten ja noch keine Zeit, sie mit ihren Kräften vertraut zu machen.

„Ihre Kräfte können zwar eurer Schild nicht durchbrechen, aber es ist kein Schutz vor körperlichen Einwirkungen", erklärt Carlisle.

„Emmett?", bittet er.

Renesmee steht auf, baut ihr Schild auf und wartet auf Emmetts Angriff. Mehr als ein Schubsen bringt Emmett nicht fertig, aber es reicht schon, um ihr zu demonstrieren, was Carlisle ihr erklärt hat. Renesmees Enttäuschung deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Was machen wir nun?", fragt Renesmee leise.

Ich ziehe sie in meine Arme und spüre, wie sie sich an mich krallt, als würde sie Schutz suchen.

„Wir können nur abwarten und hoffen, dass wir sie überzeugen können, dass sie etwas Unrechtes tun. Aro darf seine Macht nicht ausnutzen, um uns ein Mitglied der Familie zu entreißen."

Wenn ich doch nur die gleiche Hoffnung wie Carlisle aufbringen könnte.

„Wir stehen euch bei, mein Freund. Bis zum bitteren Ende", verkündet Eleazar. Carmen, Kate und Tanya klingen überzeugt mit ein.

Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Irina und die Anderen uns ebenfalls beistehen werden. In solchen Momenten halten wir alle zusammen.

„Wenn wir ihre Kräfte unfähig machen können, sind sie dann besiegbar?", fragt Renesmee plötzlich.

„Wie meinst du das?", will Edward wissen.

„Na wie in Phoenix, als du und Mom in mein Schild eingedrungen seid. Wir können es sicher über alle ziehen, so könnten sie nicht mit ihren Kräften angreifen."

„Das mag sicher ein kleiner Vorteil sein, aber sobald sie angreifen, könnt ihr euer Schild nicht mehr nur über uns ziehen. Das könnt ihr nicht kontrollieren. Du schon gar nicht und selbst deine Mom schafft es nicht."

Ich weiß, dass Edward mich damit nicht angreifen wollte, er will ihr nur verdeutlichen, dass wir bei einem Kampf kaum eine Chance haben, diesen zu überstehen.

„Bisher sehe ich keinen Kampf. Es muss nicht dazu kommen", wirft Alice hoffnungsvoll ein.

„Aber irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Ich sehe die ganze Zeit Caius vor uns stehen, mit einem Grinsen, als wenn sie noch etwas in petto haben, mit dem wir nie rechnen."

Ich habe nicht Jaspers Kraft, aber das Entsetzen spüre ich dennoch in allen. Renesmees Angst zeigt sich mal abermals in Tränen wieder, die unwillkürlich auf meine Bluse prasseln. Edward sieht mich mitfühlend an und umarmt uns beide fest. Er stellt sich sicher die gleiche Frage, wie ich.

Warum können wir nicht einfach glücklich sein mit unserer kleinen Familie?

TBC


	18. Kampf um Renesmee

**Kampf um Renesmee **

**Alice POV**

Eigentlich habe ich meine Gabe immer geliebt. Als Erste zu wissen, was passiert, herrlich. Vor langer, langer Zeit, als ich meine erste Vision von Bella hatte, konnte ich mein Glück kaum fassen. Nicht nur eine beste Freundin gefunden zu haben, nein, sie warf auch noch Augen auf meinen einsamen Lieblingsbruder.

Das, womit die Probleme erst begannen, kam mir nicht gleich zu geflogen. Aber das ist längst Geschichte.

Meine neusten Visionen handeln derzeitig nur von Renesmee. Und deshalb verfluche ich meine Gabe momentan. Nicht wegen Renesmee. Ich liebe meine süße Shopping Gefährtin. Nein. Ich hasse meine Gabe, weil alle Augen auf mich gerichtet sind, in Erwartung einer neuen Vision. Als wenn ich mir den Druck nicht schon allein mache. Einzig Renesmee scheint mir diesen Druck nicht zu machen.

Sie lächelt mir zu, als sie meine Gedanken hört. Edward hingegen bleibt starr, wie ein Stein. Aber ich habe Verständnis für ihn. Seine größten Befürchtungen werden wahr. Das einzig Gute ist, dass ich noch nicht gesehen habe, wie die Volturi sie wegschleppen, nur Aros Worte _‚Sie wäre eine wundervolle Erweiterung der Volturi', _und sein Gesicht ließ kaum Widerworte zu. Und immer wieder Caius wohlwissendes Grinsen. Sie haben noch ein Ass im Ärmel, das mir Angst macht, dennoch will ich endlich wissen welches.

Carlisle, Eleazar, Jasper und Tanya sind die ganze Zeit am Telefonieren, in der Hoffnung auf Verstärkung. Aber selbst, wenn all unsere Freunde und Verbündeten rechtzeitig kommen könnten, liegen die Chancen bei einem Kampf so gut wie bei null. Tolle Aussichten, oder?

Aber schon die Hälfte winkt ab, bei der Idee einen Kampf mit den Volturi zu führen. Die Gruppe der Helfer halbiert sich erneut, da die Zeit zu knapp ist für sie, uns rechtzeitig zu erreichen. Wir haben Freunde auf allen Kontinenten. Selbst im sonnenverwöhnten Australien.

Es gibt dennoch loyale Freunde, die sich sofort auf den Weg begeben. Hoffentlich pünktlich.

Renesmee übt die ganze Zeit, ihr Schild unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Und ich bin wirklich erstaunt, in welcher kurzen Zeit, sie es geschafft hat ihr Schild über eine große Fläche zu spannen.

„Lass uns mal was versuchen, Mom", sagt Renesmee und nimmt die Hand ihrer Mutter.

„Versuch dein Schild mit meinem zu verbinden."

Kaum hat sie es gesagt, flackert der Schild auf. Es war sonst, mit dem bloßen Auge kaum zu erkennen, doch jetzt ist es das wunderschönste, was ich je gesehen habe. Nicht nur ich bin davon begeistert. Jeder schaut auf das Farbenspiel, welches der Schild hervorbringt.

Garrett, Charlotte, Peter und die Rumänen Stefan und Wladimir, die gerade eingetroffen sind, staunen auch nicht schlecht. Noch atemberaubender wird es, als die beiden den Schild ausbreiten und uns miteinschließen. Unter der Kuppel von Farben zu stehen, ist einfach wow. Ich war lange nicht so sprachlos wie jetzt.

Der Einzige, der nicht unter der Kuppel steht, ist Dolton. Als er versucht, ebenfalls einzutreten, ist es, als würde er gegen eine transparente Wand laufen. Auch der der zweite Versuch scheitert. Alle schauen sich überrascht oder vielmehr entsetzt an. Bis auf Renesmee. Kichert sie etwa?

„Hast du gewusst, dass das passiert?", fragt Edward geschockt.

„Gehofft", antwortet sie knapp.

„Wie?", fragen Carlisle, Bella und noch einige mehr.

„Ich hab ihn gedanklich nicht reingelassen", grinst sie.

Dolton wird plötzlich und merkwürdigerweise ganz blass um die Nase.

„Ich bin erstaunt. Deine Tochter ist ein Wunder. Ich kann noch immer nicht sehen, welche Kräfte sie besitzt", erwähnt Eleazar.

Dann tritt Emmett aus dem Schild hinaus.

„Lass es Emmett", warnt Edward.

„Wir müssen es testen, Edward."

Emmett nimmt Anlauf und rennt auf den Schild, mit der Schulter voran, zu. Er prallt zwar ab, aber der Schild flackert und verliert an Kraft. Renesmee schwankt benommen. Dolton macht es Emmett nach und schafft es, den Schild zu durchdringen. Bella muss Renesmee stützen, da es sie einiges an Kraft kostete.

Edward und Jasper müssen sich zügeln, nicht auf Dolton loszugehen. Aber Dolton hat uns nur gezeigt, wie unbeständig dieses doppelte Schild ist und wir uns nicht drauf verlassen können. Die Enttäuschung ist in allen Gesichtern deutlich zu erkennen.

Eine Brise frischen Blutes steigt mir in die Nase und man hört, wie auch alle anderen Vampire den Duft tief einatmen. Carlisle war kurz weg und kommt jetzt mit einer großen Flasche Blut zurück und drückt sie Renesmee in die Hand. Zum Erstaunen aller Cullens trinkt sie die 2 Liter Flasche in einem Zug aus und verzieht dabei keine Miene.

Im Gegenteil. Sie sieht erleichtert aus und sofort kehrt ihr süßes pausbäckiges Rot ins Gesicht zurück. Der Wille ist ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, sich nicht einfach so kampflos aufzugeben. Dabei erinnert sie mich so sehr ein meinen kampfeslustigen Bruder Emmett.

Peter, Garrett, mein liebster Jasper und Emmett versuchen, eine Strategie auszuklügeln, aber ihre Gesichter verraten mir nicht viel Zuversicht. Bis auf Emmett, der sich jedem Kampf positiv stellt, egal wie aussichtslos es ist. Da hat er viel mit den Rumänen gemeinsam, die sich schon sehr auf einen Kampf freuen, welchen wir jedoch vermeiden wollen.

Allerdings sehe ich nicht sein gewohntes Grinsen im Gesicht. Rosalie ist schon ganz besorgt. Aber nicht nur sie.

Die Zeit vergeht. Der Wind peitscht immer härter gegen die Fenster und ein Blick hinaus, zeigt mir, dass sie bald kommen. Es hat begonnen zu schneien.

Edward hat sich mit Bella und Renesmee nochmal in Renesmees Zimmer zurückgezogen. Sein leidendes Gesicht, als sie die Treppe hoch gingen, wird mir ewig im Gedächtnis brennen. Esme geht es nicht anders.

Ich versuche mich weiter zu konzentrieren, um etwas zu sehen, was uns weiterhelfen könnte, doch weiter, als Caius dämliches Grinsen komme ich nicht. Stattdessen höre ich den Stimmen in Renesmees Zimmer zu.

„Egal, wie es heute ausgeht, vergiss nie, dass wir dich lieben und immer geliebt haben. Es tut mir…"

„Hör auf…. Bitte rede nicht von Abschied. Ich bleibe bei euch. Ich liebe euch", höre ich Renesmee wütend schluchzen.

Bei uns im Raum wird es plötzlich ganz still. Jeder hat gehört, was Edward und Renesmee sagten. Nicht nur wir Frauen schauen alle betrübt und sind mitgerissen, von den emotionalen Worten. Ich kann nicht mal meine sonst immer bestehende gute Laune finden.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es euch am Anfang so schwer gemacht habe, aber ich liebe euch wirklich, und ich will nicht, dass einem von euch etwas passiert."

„Wir werden alles daran setzten, dass es zu keinem Kampf kommt. Denk dran, bisher hat Alice keinen gesehen. Nicht wahr, Alice?", höre ich meinen liebsten Bruder.

„Du hast es erfasst", antworte ich ihm.

Leises Lachen blitzt aus verschiedenen Richtungen. Dennoch bleibt Edward sehr ernst.

„Aber sollte einer der Volturi auch nur daran denken dir wehzutun, kann ich mich nicht mehr halten. Und so wird es auch den Anderen gehen."

„Du sagst es, Bruder", kommt es kampfeslustig von Emmett.

„Das will ich aber nicht", klagt Renesmee.

„Du verstehst nicht, wie wichtig du für alle bist, oder?"

Kurzes Schweigen. Ich kann hören, wie Renesmees Tränen auf den Boden prasseln und Bella ihr über den Rücken streicht. Wie viele Tränen muss Nessie noch vergießen?

„Wir lieben dich, Renesmee, egal wie dieser Tag heute endet", schluchzt Bella hervor.

„Ich weiß", sagt Renesmee leise.

„Und ich bin glücklich, bei euch zu sein. Wirklich. Ihr alle seid meine Familie. Hört ihr das?"

Ein lautes ‚Ja' schallt durchs Schloss und ich glaube, dass selbst ein paar Denalis mit einstimmen.

„Ich will keinen von euch verlieren, also strengt euch an", sagt Renesmee mit fester Stimme.

„Sonst was, Knirps?", fordert Emmett unsere Kleine heraus.

„Frag lieber nicht, Emmett", warne ich ihn zu spät, da ich einen kleinen Wirbelsturm in einer Vision sehe, der da gleich die Treppe hinunter geschossen kommt. Renesmee. Sie springt auf Emmett zu und beide fallen zu Boden.

Emmett kann sich kaum halten vor Lachen, doch Renesmee ist gar nicht zum Lachen zumute und sieht ihren bärigen Onkel böse an. Als Emmett es realisiert, wird sein Blick ernst.

„Bitte Emmett. Mach nichts Dummes, OK?"

Ich denke, schon allein, dass sie ihn nicht Emmy nannte, zeigt, wie ernst sie es meint. Emmett nickt, steht mit Renesmee auf und nimmt sie fest im Arm. Esme steht traurig daneben und wartet ungeduldig, dass sie endlich ihre Enkelin umarmen kann. Wir Cullens nutzen die Chance zu einer großen Familienumarmung. Selbst Carlisle und mein Liebster rücken zusammen, als würde es das letzte Mal sein, dass wir so zusammen sind.

Und wie es das Schicksal so bestimmt, bekomme ich in dem Moment eine Vision. _Die Volturi vor den Toren des Schlosses. _Renesmee bebt bei den Bildern, wobei Edward ein lautes Knurren entfährt.

„Sie sind gleich da", verkünde ich.

Wie immer machen die Volturi ein riesen Drama aus ihrer Ankunft. Anstatt wie jeder normale Mensch, ich meine natürlich Vampir, mit dem Auto zu kommen, stampfen sie durch den hohen Schnee. Dabei ärgert es mich, dass ihre dämlichen Kapuzen auch noch ihr Gesicht vor den Schneeturm schützten. Uns konnte es nur recht sein, dass sie zu Fuß kommen. Das gibt uns noch etwas Zeit.

Selbst aus dem Anklopfen machen sie ein riesen Ding. Aber es ist schon mal bemerkenswert, dass sie sich überhaupt bemühen zu klopfen, anstatt einfach rein zu stürmen. Dreimal klopft es. Zwischen jedem Klopfen eine längere Pause, in der Renesmees zusammenzuckt und sich alle bereit stellen.

Bella verzieht ihr Gesicht, aber nicht vor Schmerz, sondern vor Mitleid, das sie für ihre Tochter empfindet. Ich fühle ebenfalls mit ihr.

Zusammen mit Bella und Esme, steht Renesmee am hintersten Ende der Empfangshalle. Jasper, Emmett, Edward und Garrett stehen in der Mitte und schirmen die drei ab. Die Flanken, oder wie man es auch sonst in einem Schloss nennen kann, bilden die Rumänen, Irina und Kate auf der einen Seite. Dolton, Peter, Charlotte und Carmen auf der anderen.

Carlisle, Tanya und Eleazar bilden das Empfangskomitee. Ein paar weitere Neulinge der Denalis haben sich um uns herum verteilt. Zusammen mit Rosalie, stehe ich zwischen der Mitte, wo mein Schatz steht, und dem Ende, mit Renesmee.

Tanya öffnet die große Tür und jeder in der Empfangshalle hält den Atem an. Gleichzeitig strömen Ruhe und Gelassenheit durch den Raum. Aber ich glaube, Jasper Gabe erreicht nicht mehr jeden im Raum. Alle sind bis zu den Zehenspitzen angespannt.

Als Tanya beiseite tritt, geht auch die zweite Tür auf. Das erste Mal, seitdem wir hier sind. Wir schaffen es auch, uns durch die eine Tür ins Schloss zu begeben. Ich sag ja, dramatischer Auftritt.

Noch ist kein Gesicht zu erkennen. Sie Kapuzen ihrer dunklen Kutten sind bei allen tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Aus meiner Vision weiß ich aber, dass die beiden ersten Kuttenträger Felix und Demetri sind. Und schon dahinter treffen die drei mächtigsten Volturi ein.

Marcus, Caius und Aro.

Aro, als Anführer, mit der tief schwarzen Kutte in der Mitte. Hinter ihm tätschelt Renata seine Schulter. Tsk, als wenn ihr Schild mit dem von Bella und Renesmee mithalten könnte. Lächerlich.

Weiter hinten erkenne ich schon die Teufelszwillinge. Alec und Jane. Ob Bella schon ihr Schild über uns gezogen hat? Ich bin schon ein wenig nervös, weshalb ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob das ihr Schild ist.

„Ja", antwortet Renesmee auf meine Gedanken. Und ich bin gleich ein wenig beruhigt, so kann uns die Teufelsbrut Alec oder Jane mit ihren Fähigkeiten erstmal nicht außer Gefecht setzen. Alec, der uns alle erblinden lassen kann und Jane, die ihre Kraft schneller als ihr Bruder anwenden und einem mental solche Schmerzen zufügen kann, ich möchte nicht dran denken.

„Willkommen", begrüßt Tanya den unwillkommenen Besuch.

„Ihr habt uns erwartet?", höre ich Aros Stimme.

In dem Moment, als Aro seine Stimme erhob, richten sich alle Volturi auf. Wir halten uns bereit. Jeder Muskel, jede Faser gespannt, sehen wir, wie sie alle gleichzeitig ihre Kapuzen abnehmen. Man, beim Synchronschwimmen, wäre das eine glatte 10,0.

Ein leises Kichern höre ich hinter mir. Renesmee. Ein wohltuender Laut.

„Natürlich. Die liebe Alice hat sicher schon unsere Ankunft gesehen, nicht wahr?"

Aro hat seinen Blick an mich gewandt. Ruhig bleiben Alice und einfach nicken. Er braucht nicht zu sehen, welche Angst du hast. Ich schaffe es tatsächlich, ihm zuzunicken, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Was verschafft uns die Ehre, alter Freund", kommt Eleazar zur Sache, worüber ich dankbar bin, denn Aros Spielchen treiben einem zum Wahnsinn.

„Ich habe gehört, dass die Familie Cullen Zuwachs bekommen hat?!"

Als Aro das sagt, hört man ein unterdrücktes Knurren, was ich sofort als Edwards erkenne.

„Wollt ihr mir eure Tochter nicht vorstellen? Edward? Bella?"

_Ich kann noch keine richtige Gefahr erkennen, Edward._

Ganz unerwartet löst sich Renesmee von Esme und Bella und geht in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit auf Aro zu. Sie sieht sich jedes Gesicht der Volturi genau an und ich wette, sie durchforstet alle Gedanken, um etwas herauszufinden. Schlaues Kindchen.

Kurz vor Aro, gesellt sich Edward zu Renesmee, wodurch sich ihre krampfhafte Haltung auflöst. Bei ihrem Vater fühlt sie sich am sichersten.

„Darf ich?", fragt Aro und streckt seine Hand nach Renesmee aus.

„Du darfst, aber das funktioniert eh nicht", antwortet sie mit jugendlichem Leichtsinn, womit sie einige zum Lachen bringt. Allerdings nicht Bella, deren schweres Atmen ich hinter mir hören kann.

Die Volturi finden es weniger lustig. Selten begegnet jemand Aro in diesem Ton. Oder es ist die für sie erschreckende Tatsache, dass Aro tatsächlich nichts sehen kann, als er seine Hand an Renesmees Stirn legt.

„Erstaunlich. Du hast die Gabe deiner Mutter. Die Schönheit ebenfalls. Du bist wirklich eine bezaubernde Erscheinung, Kind. Sag mir, wie ist dein Name?"

Renesmee lacht höhnisch auf und sagt:"Du weißt ihn doch schon."

Ich habe Aro noch nie so perplex gesehen. Als er registriert, warum Renesmee es wusste, fängt er sich wieder.

„Ein Wunder. Du hast zwei Gaben. Sehr mächtig. Du wärest auf meinem Schloss in Volterra sehr nützlich. Mit deinen Gaben…"

„Niemals, Aro. Renesmee ist meine Tochter. Sie wird immer bei mir und Bella bleiben. Dort wo sie hingehört.

„Aber das war nicht immer so. Renesmee war nicht immer eure Tochter, sondern die von den Menschen Renée und Phil Dwyer. Liege ich da richtig?"

Ein Aufschrei geht durch den Raum, der aus Bellas und Renesmees Kehle kommt.

„Woher…"

„… ich davon weiß?"

„Ihr solltet nicht jedem Vampir trauen, der sich wie ihr ernähren will."

Bevor Aro weiter reden kann, stürzt sich Edward auf Dolton und beißt sich fest in dessen Kehle.

„Verräter", brüllt er.

Noch ehe Emmett Edward unterstützen kann, ziehen Felix und Demetri Dolton von Edward weg, der völlig in Rage ist und nur von Carlisle und Eleazar zurück gehalten werden kann. Jasper muss Emmett beruhigen. Selbst Rosalie will auf ihn los, doch ich halte sie am Arm. Eleazar und Carlisle haben ganz schön zu tun, um Edward zu bändigen.

„Ich hab es schon immer geahnt", flüstert Kate.

„Seitdem er hier ist, erstattet er Aro wöchentlich Bericht, wenn er auf der Jagd ist", giftet Edward. Dolton muss seine Gedanken gut vor Edward geheim gehalten haben.

„Nun, was Dolton getan hat, steht hier nicht zur Debatte. Ihr dagegen habt unser Geheimnis an Menschen weiter getragen.."

„…die uns nicht verraten werden", fällt Edward Aro ins Wort.

Renesmee ist ein paar Schritte zurück gewichen und steht jetzt vor Jasper, Garrett und Emmett, der ihr beschützend die Hand auf die Schulter legt.

„Woher nehmt ihr die Gewissheit, dass diese Menschen die Existenz der Vampire nicht weitertragen werden?", fragt Aro weiter. Die anderen Volturi hören ihm einfach nur zu, ohne dabei eine Miene zu verziehen. Bis auf Caius, dessen Grinsen langsam das aus meiner Vision annimmt.

„Vertrauen, Aro. Diese Menschen gehören zu unserer Familie", versucht es Carlisle.

Renesmee zuckt zusammen, bevor Aro anfängt weiter zu sprechen. Konnte sie etwas in seinen Gedanken sehen?

„Familie. Renée Dwyer und Charlie Swan mögen Bellas Eltern sein. Mit Phil Dwyer als Stiefvater auch. Aber was ist mit diesem Scott? Der junge Mann gehört nicht zur Familie."

„Gehört er wohl", schreit Renesmee dazwischen.

„Ach ja?", fragt Aro und gleitet auf Renesmee zu.

„Du liebst diesen Menschen?"

Renesmee nickt.

„Du würdest alles für ihn tun?"

Wieder nickt sie und schaut auf den Boden. Emmett verstärkt seinen Griff an Renesmees Schulter und zieht sie enger an sich heran. Ohne weitere Worte wendet sich Aro von ihnen ab und schwebt förmlich zu seinen Leuten zurück.

„Gesetz ist Gesetz", sagt Marcus plötzlich.

„Ich stimme dir zu, Bruder", sagt Aro. Wie gern würd' ich ihm sein dämliches Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schlagen.

„Diese Menschen mögen Familie sein, das erlaubt es euch dennoch nicht, unser Geheimnis an sie weiter zu tragen. Ihr kommt um eine Strafe nicht herum."

„Sie werden uns nicht…"

„Schweig, alter Freund", unterbricht Aro Carlisle in einem barstigen Ton. Carlisle ist geschockt von Aros Ton. Ich glaube Freunde, sind sie nicht wirklich.

„Renesmee, Kind, trete bitte hervor."

Diese zögert und wird von Emmett nicht losgelassen.

„Schon OK, Emmie", sagt sie dann und geht auf Aro zu.

Diesmal alleine. Edward ist nicht mehr zu beruhigen, dabei brauchen wir gerade jetzt seine ruhige Art. Seine Augen funkeln vor Wut.

„Ich frage dich, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, möchtest du zusammen mit meinem Zirkelauf unserem Schloss in Volterra leben? Ich würde dich gerne an meiner Seite schätzen. Deine Kräfte sind von unbezahlbarem Wert. Hier wären sie doch nur Verschwendung. Komm mit uns."

Aros Augen leuchten, als würde er ein Ja erwarten.

„Nein danke. Ich habe eine Familie, die mich liebt und die ich liebe."

„Mit dieser Antwort habe ich gerechnet. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dich noch umstimmen zu können."

Ich blicke zu Caius. Sein Lächelns sieht jetzt aus, wie das aus meiner Vision.

„Sag mir, Kind, hat man dich aufgeklärt, was es für Folgen hat, wenn du die Existenz von Vampiren verrätst?"

„Nein."

„Diese Menschen müssen getötet werden", sagt er diesmal verbissen.

„Nein, bitte nicht."

„Das könnt ihr nicht machen, Aro. Ihr habt kein Recht dazu. Renesmee ist kein Gegenstand, welchen man verschachern kann. Diesen Handel werde ich nicht zulassen", sagt Edward wütend.

Welchen Handel? Ich bin verwirrt. Warum kann ich nichts vorhersehen, wenn es dringend notwendig ist?

Aro macht eine Handbewegung, sofort machen sich Heidi, Chelsea und Felix auf und rennen aus dem Schloss. Sekunden später kommen sie zurück. Nur nicht allein. Über ihren Schultern hängen Charlie, Phil, Renée und Scott.

„Die Familie wäre somit komplett", grinst Caius.

Aus jeder Kehle, die nicht zu den Volturi gehört, kommt ein lautes Knurren. Unsere Menschenfreunde werden vor Aro achtlos abgelegt. Phil scheint bewusstlos zu sein. An seiner Stirn prangt eine ordentliche Platzwunde. Der Geruch seines herrlich duftenden Blutes steigt mir in die Nase und benebelt sicher nicht nur mich. Das ist gar nicht gut.

Alle vier sind gefesselt und geknebelt. Charlie stützt Renée, die ganz schön fertig aussieht. Scott schaut sich in der Empfangshalle um, und als er Renesmee erblickt, schimmert Hoffnung in seinen Augen und er will aufstehen, um zu ihr zu gehen.

Doch Aro hält ihn an seinen Haaren fest, tritt ihm so in die Kniekehlen, dass er nicht nur vor Schmerz aufstöhnt, sondern auch auf die Knie fällt. Der Schmerz ist ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Das hindert allerdings nicht Renesmee daran, auf Scott zuzulaufen. Sie nimmt ihm den Knebel aus dem Mund und schaut ihn sich von oben bis unten an, ob er verletzt ist.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragt sie, als sie ihn etwas schmerzvoll, aber voller Sehnsucht in ihre Arme schließt.

Er nickt schwach, als sie wieder auseinanderfahren und sich traurig in die Augen blicken. So haben sich die zwei ihr Wiedersehen sicher nicht vorgestellt.

Was mussten die vier wohl schon alles über sich ergehen lassen? So wie sie aussehen, einiges.

Bella will zu ihren Eltern laufen, allerdings wird sie von Demetri aufgehalten.

„Sie müssen sterben. Sie kennen unser Geheimnis", grölt er.

„NEIN!", schreit Bella, gleichzeitig mit Renesmee und will an Demetri vorbei. Doch der lässt es nicht zu und schubst Bella unsanft beiseite.

„BELLA", ruft Edward besorgt, als wäre sie noch das verletzliche Mädchen von früher. Bella allerdings steht längst wieder. Sie schnaubt wutentbrannt.

„Du liegst falsch, Demetri", sagt niemand anderes, als Aro plötzlich und nimmt uns damit allen Wind aus den Segeln. Hat irgendjemand Gewalt über seinen Körper genommen?

„Das wird nicht geschehen, Aro", brüllt Edward, wohl auf Aros Gedanken.

„Ich denke, diese Entscheidung hat Renesmee zu treffen."

Renesmee ist noch vertieft in den himmelblauen Augen von Scott. Doch scheint sie gewiss mitbekommen zu haben, um was es geht. Sie trägt genau die kleine Denkerfalte auf ihrer Stirn, wie Edward, wenn er nachdenkt.

„Ich werde es tun. Aber bitte verschont sie."

„NEIN, Renesmee. Tu das nicht. Wir finden eine andere Lösung."

„Dad, ich muss es tun. Das bin ich ihnen schuldig. Wegen mir sind Renée, Phil, Charlie und Scott hier. Sie dürfen nicht sterben", sagt sie, während sie Scott einen Kuss auf einen Kratzer in seinem Gesicht gibt. Sein Gesicht spiegelt das wieder, was in mir vorgeht. Verwirrung.

Bella ahnt schlimmes, steht sie doch völlig apathisch neben Carlisle.

„Eine gute Entscheidung. Um es ganz offiziell zu machen, frage ich dich noch einmal. Renesmee willst du mit uns nach Volterra gehen und dem vampirischen Volk der Volturi beitreten? Die Menschen werden verschon, wenn du mit uns kommst."

In mir zieht sich alles zusammen und ich habe das Gefühl, meine Kehle schnürt sich zu. Esme und Rosalie greifen gleichzeitig nach meinen Händen, worüber ich froh bin. Emmett und Jasper knurren wie 100 Vampire gleichzeitig.

Bella wird von Carlisle gestützt. Sie sieht noch blasser aus als sonst. Keine Regung in ihrem Gesicht, als wenn sie es noch gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen hat, was Aro da von Renesmee verlangt.

Durch den Raum hallen nur noch Edward verzweifelte und flehende Worte an Nessie, Aros Gnadengeschäft nicht anzunehmen. Doch in ihren Augen kann ich ihre Entscheidung, für das Leben ihrer vier Lieblings Menschen, klar und deutlich sehen.

„Ich werde mit euch gehen."

„NEIN…"

TBC *teuflisch grins*


	19. Schmerzhaftes Wiedersehen

**Schmerzhaftes Wiedersehen**

**Renesmees POV**

_Es wird mir eine Freude sein, die junge Renesmee mein zu nennen. Sie ist eine Kopie ihrer wunderschönen Mutter. Ihre Jugendlichkeit macht sie noch begehrenswerter. Dass noch Blut durch ihre Adern fließt und ihr Herz in ihrer Brust pocht, macht sie für mich unwiderstehlich. Nicht als meine Gemahlin, an Sulpicia kommt keine vorbei. Aber als meine Tochter. Sie wird die Prinzessin von Volterra. Perfekt machen sie noch ihre Gaben. Und ich bin mir sicher, in ihr schlummert noch viel mehr, als sie bisher preisgegeben hat._

Aros Gedanken sind widerwärtig. Der glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass das passiert?! Ich könnte nie einen anderen Dad nennen, als Edward. Auch wenn ich 18 Jahre lang Phil für meinen Dad gehalten habe, ist das Gefühl, das Band zu Edward anders. Enger, tiefer. Es ist so stark, dass ich manchmal vergesse, dass Phil 18 Jahre lang Edwards Pflichten übernommen hatte. Es fühlt sich so richtig an. Dieses Band kann niemand brechen. Auch nicht Aro oder Chelsea mit ihrer Gabe.

Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht meine Familie verlassen, wo ich mich bei ihnen endlich zu Hause und verstanden fühle.

Aber meine Zuversicht reißt ab, als ich in Aros Gedanken meine menschliche Familie sehe. Scott, der einem bewusstlosen Phil auf die Beine hievt und Charlie, der versucht eine bitterlich weinende Renée aufrecht zu halten. In ihren Augen Panik, wie ich sie noch nie in ihren Augen gesehen habe.

Bis dahin habe ich noch gehofft, dass seine Gedanken nicht stimmen und er mich reinlegen will. Doch als diese Vampire Scott, Phil, Renée und Charlie reinbringen, möchte ich schreien. Ganz laut, doch mein Schrei erstickt noch in meiner Kehle, wo sich gleichzeitig ein Schluchzen bildet.

Wie lange habe ich mich danach gesehnt, Scott und meine Großeltern wiederzusehen. Und jetzt stehen sie da und ich befürchte, dass dieses Wiedersehen nicht von langer Dauer sein wird. Ihr Anblick schmerzt gewaltig.

In Renées Gedanken sehe ich, was sie die letzten Stunden durch machen mussten. Marcus hat Phil eine übergebraten, als dieser Renée beschützen wollte, weil Marcus ihr zu nah kam. Daher die Platzwunde. Um seine geliebte Frau zu beschützen, vergisst man schnell, dass er sich da mit einem übermächtigen Vampir anlegt.

Das mit den Gedankenlesen klappt immer besser, gerade jetzt, wo so viele Gedankengänge auf mich reinprasseln, ist es gut, Einzelne auszublenden.

In Charlies Gedanken sehe ich, wie er Jane angesehen hat, sie diebisch grinst und er sich danach vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden krümmte. Dad hat mir erzählt, was die Kleine für eine Kraft hat. Dafür wird diese Schlange büßen. Sie hat nicht nur Charlie gequält, auch Scott, Phil und Renée mussten diesen mentalen Schmerz erfahren.

_Du wirst mein sein, Renesmee. Du wirst mein sein, Renesmee, _höre ich Aro immer wieder.

Dads knurren klingelt in meinen Ohren. Ebenfalls Moms Schniefen. Für sie geht es gerade um so viel. Aro will mich, oder wird sonst ihre Eltern, meine Großeltern, töten. Das kann ich nicht zulassen.

_Renesmee für das Leben der Menschen._

Ich weiß nicht, ob das ein einfacher Gedanke von ihm war, oder ob Aro Dad und mich direkt ansprach.

Dass meiner Familie etwas angetan wird, kann ich einfach nicht zulassen. Sie leiden wegen mir, müssen Schmerzen ertragen wegen mir. Das kann ich ihnen nicht zumuten.

„Ich werde es tun, aber bitte verschone sie."

„NEIN! Renesmee, tu das nicht", brüllt Dad, doch seine Worte erreichen mich nicht so, wie er es möchte. Auch Moms erstickter Schrei kann mich nicht umstimmen.

„Dad, ich muss es tun. Das bin ich ihnen schuldig. Wegen mir müssen Renée, Phil, Charlie und Scottie vielleicht ihr Leben lassen. Sie dürfen nicht sterben."

Ich stehe noch immer mit dem Rücken zu meinen Eltern und mag mich nicht umdrehen, da sie sicher zutiefst enttäuscht von mir sind. Dads Gedanken sind ein einziger NEIN Schrei. Aro fragt mich noch einmal.

„Renesmee, willst du mit mir nach Volterra gehen und mit den Volturi leben?"

Nein, nein, nein. Natürlich will ich das nicht. Aber mir bleibt keine Wahl. Vier sehr wichtige Personen in meinen Leben mussten wegen mir leiden und werden sterben, wenn ich es nicht tue. Jeder nicht Volturi im Raum schreit in seinen Gedanken NEIN. Ich zucke regelrecht darunter zusammen.

_Bitte tu es nicht, Knirps._

Was soll ich denn tun, Emmett? Sie sterben lassen?

„Ich werde mit euch gehen", versuche ich überzeugt zu sagen, aber das scheint mir nur ein kläglicher Versuch zu sein.

„NEIN…" schalt es so laut durch den Raum, dass sich die Menschen unter uns die Ohren zu halten müssen, dennoch erreicht es mich nicht.

Wie in Trance kommen mir die nächsten Minuten vor. Demetri greift mich am Arm und will mich hinter sich herziehen. Als meine Familie mich aus seinen Klauen befreien will, liegen alle, bis auf Bella, plötzlich auf dem Boden und krümmen sich vor Schmerz. Jane.

Ich kann mein Schild nicht mehr über meine Familie spannen. Mom steht ganz apathisch da. Sie scheint nicht mehr Herr ihrer Sinne zu sein. Was tu ich ihr da nur an? Sie verliert erneut ihre Tochter. Mich.

Meine Beine wollen sich nicht bewegen. Schon gar nicht, wenn ich meine Familie dort leidend auf dem Boden liegen sehe.

„Komm Renesmee. Sonst müssen sie noch länger leiden."

Wer immer das auch gesagt hat, bekommt meine Beine in Gang. Ich will ihnen nicht noch länger Schmerzen zufügen. Mein Blick schweift noch einmal zurück auf meine Familie, meine Freunde. Wird das das letzte Bild sein, was ich von ihnen in Erinnerung behalten werde? Wie sie alle leiden und sich vor Schmerz winden?

Ich würde ihnen gerne nochmal zurufen, wie sehr ich sie liebe und nie vergessen werde, doch meine Lippen sind wie zusammen geklebt. Bevor Demetri mich ganz aus dem Schloss zieht, blicke ich nochmal zu meiner Mutter. Doch ihr Blick ist leer.

Das Letzte, was ich höre, als mich jemand über die Schulter packt, sind die Gedanken meines Vaters.

_Wir geben dich nicht auf, Schatz. Und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue. Sei stark meine Tochter, wir holen dich da raus._

Will ich das denn überhaupt? Natürlich will ich bei meiner Familie sein. Aber was werden die Volturi dann tun? Ich weiß nicht mehr, was richtig ist. Nur eins weiß ich, dass ich es nicht zulassen kann, dass Scott und meine Großeltern sterben. Und genauso wenig, dass meiner vampirischen Familie etwas zustößt.

Stunden vergehen. Oder sind es Tage? Ich weiß es nicht. Auch nicht, wie wir über den Ozean gekommen sind. Ich habe Bäche geweint. Nein, Seen, Meere. Und was bringt das Renesmee? Nichts. Reiß dich endlich zusammen und hör auf zu flennen.

Schön, so ein innerer Small Talk.

Es braucht dennoch seine Zeit, bis ich mich sammeln kann. Kaum, dass ich meine Augen schließe, um mich zu konzentrieren, blitzt das Bild meiner leidenden Familie auf. Also schlage ich lieber wieder schnell die Augen auf. Und was ich dann sehe, kenne ich nur von Bildern, die mir Scotts Eltern aus ihrem Italien Urlaub gezeigt haben.

Stimmt. Die Volturi leben in Italien. Volterra. Gruseliger Name, aber passend zu ihren Bewohnern. Obwohl hier auch normale Menschen rumlaufen. Aber die interessiert es nicht wirklich, dass ich hier auf den Schultern, einer vermummten Person rumgetragen werde. Die denken wahrscheinlich, dass wir hier Fasching feiern.

„Lass mich runter."

„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich dich bis ins Schloss trage."

„Lass mich runter", schreie ich nun lauter und diesmal erwecken wir doch ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit der Passanten. Damit es noch verbrecherisch aussieht, schlage ich demjenigen, der mich trägt, immer wieder auf den Rücken.

„Demetri, gewähre Renesmee ihren Wunsch", sagt Aro.

_Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, Hoheit._

Und plumps liege ich unten. Wäre ich noch immer ein Mensch, hätte das jetzt sicher wehgetan.

_Warum musste Aro dieses Halbwesen nur mitnehmen? Sie wird uns nichts als Ärger bringen. Er glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass die Cullens und ihre Freunde das einfach so geschehen lassen?_

Mittlerweile hoffe ich auch, sie finden eine Lösung mich hier rauszuholen, ohne dass einer von uns sterben oder leiden muss.

„Geh schon", befiehlt mir das kleine Mädchen, Jane. Sie sieht zwar 3 Jahre jünger aus als ich, hat aber definitiv die größere Klappe.

„Und wenn nicht?", gifte ich zurück.

In dem Moment bekomme ich einen tieferen Einlass in ihre Gedanken. Wie sie grinst, als sie meiner Familie wehtut. Und dann… Was? NEIN!!! _Ich bin mit den Volturi schon etwas voraus, doch Jane bleibt zurück. Sie beugt sich über Scott und…und… und beißt ihn._

„Was hast du getan?"

Wieder schießen mir Tränen in die Augen. Allerdings vor Wut.

„Ich habe mir einen Leckerbissen gegönnt. Sehr schmackhaft dein Liebster. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie wohltuend sein Blut war", sagt dieses Biest und fährt sich dabei genüsslich über die Lippen.

Diese Ratte. Ich springe auf, renne auf sie zu und reiße sie mit mir auf den Boden. Auf ihren Brustkorb sitzend, schlage ich immer und immer wieder in ihr dämliches Gesicht. In Rage bewegen sich meine Fäuste wie von selbst und es erfüllt mich, Knochen knacken zu hören. Nun nützt ihr ihre ach so tolle Gabe auch nichts.

Noch nie habe ich jemandem geschlagen. Aber sie hat es meiner Meinung nach verdient.

Hoffentlich konnte Carlisle Scott retten, so wie Edward damals Bella gerettet hatte. Bitte lass es nicht geschehen, dass er stirbt. Ich lebe lieber getrennt von ihm, als mit dem Wissen, dass er tot sei.

Denk einfach nicht dran. Er lebt. Es geht ihm gut. Genau wie meiner Familie.

Jemand reißt mich von Jane.

„Was hast du getan?", brüllt mich Alec an.

Erst jetzt sehe ich, dass Jane bewusstlos ist. Aber ich dachte, das geht nicht? Zumindest hat Emmett mir das mal erzählt, als ich ihm Haue angedroht habe. Und ich weiß, dass Emmett mich dies bezüglich nicht belügen würde.

_Erstaunlich_, höre ich es gleich in mehreren Gedanken.

Es ist noch schwer für mich, diese für mich fremden Vampire zuzuordnen, aber als ich in die erstaunten Gesichter von Aro, Caius und Marcus schaue, kann ich die Gedanken zuordnen.

Alec versucht seine Schwester wach zu bekommen, aber ich muss sie ordentlich vermöbelt haben. Und zu meiner eigenen Verwunderung, tut sie mir nicht mal leid. Doch was sie Scott angetan hat, ist noch viel schlimmer.

„Du bist sehr stark, Renesmee. Etwas Vergleichbares habe ich noch nicht gesehen. Du wirst uns noch sehr zu nütze sein."

Ich kann Aro für seine Worte nur einen vernichtenden Blick zu werfen. Demetri und Felix zerren mehr, als dass sie mir helfen, wieder auf die Beine.

„Chelsea, hilf Alec mit Jane", sagt Aro und gleitet voran.

Marcus und Caius haben ewig kein Wort gesagt und ihre Gedanken scheinen sie gut im Griff zu haben. Viel verraten sie nicht.

_Wirklich ein schönes Geschöpf. Ihre Gaben sind sehr interessant._

Ich glaub das war Marcus.

_Wir werden schon noch unseren Spaß mit ihr haben._

Was haben diese biestigen Vampire nur vor? Ich komme einfach nicht tief genug in ihre Köpfe hinein.

Ich dachte ja schon, dass Denali Schloss wäre groß, aber das der Volturi ist einfach riesig. Wenn ich nicht so wütend und so voller Hass wäre, würde ich es vielleicht sogar schön finden.

Gott sei Dank konnte ich einige menschliche Eigenschaften ablegen, ansonsten wären jetzt meine Arme grün und blau, so grob fassen mich Demetri und Felix an. Ich wehre mich erst gar nicht, da ich glaube, kaum eine Chance gegen gleich zwei Volturi zu haben. Das mit Jane könnte ich sicher nicht wiederholen. Oder doch?

Innen ist das Schloss ziemlich prunkvoll ausgestattet. Anstatt mich zum Thron zu führen, wo Aro mich ja angeblich haben wollte, führen sie mich nach tief unten ins Schloss.

„Wollt ihr mich hier einsperren?", frage ich, als ich den Kerker sehe.

Doch sie antworten mir nicht und stoßen mich energisch in eine Zelle. Mein Gesicht landet in einer dreckigen Pfütze. Vielen Dank auch.

„Versuch es erst gar nicht. Die Gitterstäbe bestehen aus einem Material, die bekommt nicht mal der starke Emmett durch", grinst Felix. Bastarde.

„Also bin ich eure Gefangene?! Ich dachte, ich soll euch helfen, das Geheimnis der Vampire zu wahren. Eine nette Art der Zusammenarbeit", sage ich mit einem harten Blick zu Aro.

„Nenn es Eingewöhnungsphase oder Akklimatisation", grinst Caius.

_Wenn die wüsste. Sie glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass sie mit mir, Aro und Marcus die Volturi anführen wird?_

Als wenn ich das wollte. Lieber verrotte ich hier unten, als sie bei ihren Schandtaten zu unterstützen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verlassen sie den Kerker. In ihren Gedanken schimmert ein wenig Furcht, dass meine Familie alles daran setzen wird, mich mit allen Mitteln hier raus zu holen.

Ich muss mich erstmal setzen, lasse dabei meinen Kopf in beide Hände fallen und atme tief durch. Ich bekämpfe die Tränen, die in meinen Augen brennen. Es bringt ja doch nichts.

„Alles OK?", erschreckt mich eine weibliche Stimme.

Ich hatte noch gar keine Zeit gehabt, mich in dem Kerker ganz umzusehen, so bemerkte ich nicht, dass sich noch mehr Zellen mit den dicken Gitterstäben hier unten befinden. Aus dem Schatten des Lichtes tritt ein junges Mädchen. Würde sagen mein Alter, blondes lockiges Haar und blasse rote Augen. Eine Vampirin. Eine Vampirin, die lange kein Blut mehr zu sich genommen hat.

„Wer bist du?", frage ich, anstatt auf ihre Frage einzugehen. Wie soll es mir auch gehen. Klasse natürlich.

_Ich bin Tyra. Du bist sicher Renesmee Cullen._

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Seit Tagen reden sie von nichts anderem, als dich nach Volterra zu holen. Der mächtigen Halb-Vampirin aus dem Cullen Zirkel. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, wo du ja so mächtig bist, dass sie dich so schnell bekommen."

„Sie wollten meine menschliche Familie töten. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Wieso bist du hier?", versuche ich nicht an meine Familie zu denken.

„Ich habe Marcus Frau Didyme umgebracht", sagt sie in einem Ton, der mich verängstigt schlucken lässt. Ihre Augen zeigen überhaupt keine Reue.

In ihren Gedanken sehe ich warum. Sie reißt einer Vampirin den Kopf ab und verbrennt sie. Außerdem sehe ich Tyra, wie sie neben einem leblosen Körper kauert. Eine Frau, die Anfang 40 sein könnte.

„_Mom, bitte bleib bei uns. Wir brauchen dich", fleht sie, doch die Frau ist tot._

_Es kommt noch ein Junge dazu in ihrem Alter. Dolton. Allerdings ist er noch Mensch, mit blau leuchtenden Augen. Mehrere Vampire greifen sie an. Mit dabei die Frau, die Tyra umgebracht hat. Sie hat auch Tyras Mutter umgebracht. Kurz darauf werden sie von Marcus Frau verwandelt. _

Tage später, als Tyra erwachte und realisierte, was geschehen war, brachte sie Marcus Frau um und wurde hier eingesperrt. Das ist mittlerweile Jahre her.

„Du kennst Dolton, diesen Widerling?", frage ich sie voller Gräuel.

„Er ist mein Bruder. Bitte sei nicht zu hart mit ihm."

„Wegen ihm bin ich hier und nicht bei meiner Familie", schreie ich sie an.

„Das tut mir auch sehr Leid, aber Aro hat ihn erpresst. Wenn er nicht für ihn spioniert hätte, würden sie mich vernichten."

Ich kann es nicht glauben. Jetzt kann ich Dolton nicht mal böse sein. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich das Gleiche getan. In Tyras Gedanken sehe ich sie und Dolton, als sie noch Menschen waren. In einem glücklichen Moment. Ihre Bindung war schon damals sehr eng.

„Kannst du ihn jetzt verstehen?"

Ich nicke nur und muss an meine Familie denken. Würden sie so was auch für mich tun? Sind sie vielleicht schon auf dem Weg? Aber was ist, wenn sie wirklich wegen mir kommen? Was für Konsequenzen wird das für meine Familie nach sich tragen? Was wird aus Scott, Charlie, Renée und Phil?

Immer noch sitzend lehne ich meinen Kopf an die kalte Wand. Überhaupt ist es hier sehr kalt. Der Kerker wird nur von mehreren brennenden Öllampen beleuchtet. Erst jetzt merke ich, wie erschöpft ich eigentlich bin und meine Augen werden immer schwerer.

„Hast du mit ihr geredet?", höre ich eine leise männliche Stimme. Ich muss eingeschlafen sein.

Als ich meine Augen öffne, sehe ich Dolton, der vor der Zelle seiner Schwester steht und ihre Hand hält. Es ist ein ganz anderes Bild, als das ich von ihm kenne. Zum ersten Mal kann ich auch tiefer in seine Gedanken sehen. In Denali hat er mich immer mit irgendwelchen unanständigen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf gejagt. Jetzt weiß ich auch warum.

Jetzt sehe ich genau, wie die Volturi ihn gefoltert haben, ihm gedroht haben, das Gleiche auch seiner Schwester anzutun und sie dann zu vernichten, wenn er nicht als Spitzel nach Denali gehen würde, da sie wussten, dass dort junge Vampire, die sich für eine tierische Ernährung entschlossen haben, gerne aufgenommen werden.

„Ja, habe ich", antwortet Tyra ihm niedergeschlagen.

Sie hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich ihretwegen hier bin. Sie mag mich, was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht.

„Und?"

„Ich kann verstehen, warum du es getan hast, Dolton", mache ich mich bemerkbar und stehe auf, um an Tyras Zelle zu treten.

„Es tut mir so leid, Renesmee. Ich…"

„Schon OK."

_Wirklich? Sie verzeiht mir? Dabei habe ich das nicht verdient. Ja ich habe es für Tyra gemacht, aber ich wollte nicht, dass dies geschieht. Ich wollte sicher nicht, dass Renesmee von ihrer Familie gerissen wird. Dort habe ich sie zwar nur ein paar Tage erlebt, aber dennoch kann ich sagen, dass die Familie Cullen ein ganz besonderes Band zwischen jedem einzelnen Mitglied ihrer Familie hat. _

Ich lerne von Sekunde zu Sekunde einen anderen Dolton kennen.

„Hab kein schlechtes Gewissen, Dolton. Du hast es wegen deiner Familie getan."

„Deine Familie hätte einen anderen, klügeren Weg gefunden."

„Aber du warst alleine und hast den einzig möglichen Weg gewählt."

Betretendes Schweigen tritt ein. Keiner vermag etwas zu sagen und hängt seinen Gedanken nach.

„Heidi und Felix bringen euch gleich Nahrung", sagt Dolton irgendwann.

„Nahrung?"

„Menschen."

Sofort steigt Panik in mir auf. Ich kann keinen Menschen töten. Auch wenn ich merke, dass ich immer schwächer werde. Aber noch habe ich Kraft. Das gibt mir Mut.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragt Tyra.

„Ich kann keinen Menschen töten."

Dolton ist weniger überrascht als seine Schwester. _Das könnte ein Problem werden, _denkt er.

Aber weiter kommt er nicht mit seinen Gedanken, denn da öffnet sich schon die Tür. Herein kommen Heidi und Felix. Zwei Menschen im Schlepptau. In den Gedanken der Volturi sehe ich, wie sie die Menschen ins Schloss gelockt haben. Viele Menschen. Reihenweise werden sie von den Volturi ausgesaugt. Etwas Grauenhafteres habe ich nicht gesehen. Heidis und Felix Augen leuchten rot.

Doltons hingegen schimmern das typische Topas, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er weiterhin nur Tiere jagt.

Die beiden Menschen sind Frau und Mann. Ihm wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn sie haben vor wenigen Tagen geheiratet und verbringen in Volterra ihre Flitterwochen. Die Frau denkt die ganze Zeit an ihre Traumhochzeit, wohl, weil sie mit den schönen Gedanken daran sterben will.

In den Gedanken ihres Mannes sehe ich, dass sie beide mit ansehen mussten, wie sich die Volturi über ihre Beute hermachten. Es spiegelt sich auch deutlich in ihren Augen wieder. Voller Angst und Panik glauben sie, dass wir ihnen jetzt Gleiches antun werden.

Adam, so heißt der Mann, hat seine Hand, fest um die seiner Frau, Xoe, geschlossen, die bitterliche Tränen weint.

„Ein Geschenk von Aro", sagt Felix und stößt Xoe in meine Zelle. Adam landet in Tyras. Beide ziehen sich in eine Ecke zurück.

„Du solltest nicht zu viel Zeit hier unten verbringen, Dolton", mahnt Felix.

„Ich möchte bei meiner Schwester sein. Wann lasst ihr sie endlich gehen?", fragt Dolton verzweifelt.

_Nie, mein Bester. Nie. Aro wird einen Teufel tun,_ denkt Felix und verschwindet wieder mit Heidi.

„Was hat er gedacht, Renesmee?", fragt mich Dolton.

Mein Gesichtsausdruck scheint mich wohl verraten zu haben. Ich schaue erst zu Dolton und dann zu Tyra, bevor mein Blick den Boden interessanter findet.

„Er wird sie nie gehen lassen, oder?"

Ich kann ihm nicht ins Gesicht schauen, als ich den Kopf schüttle. Sofort rattert es in Doltons Gedanken so sehr, dass mir fast schwindelig wird. Er würde am liebsten jeden einzelnen Volturi zerstören.

Wir scheinen Dolton unterschätzt zu haben. Er versucht einen Plan auszuklügeln, um uns hier raus zu bringen.

„Werdet ihr uns jetzt töten?", fragt Xoe schluchzend. Ich hatte die Menschen fast vergessen.

Ich drehe mich zu ihr um, kniee mich zu ihr runter und will eigentlich nur tröstend ihre Hand nehmen, doch sie weicht mir ängstlich zurück. Sie hat wahnsinnige Angst vor mir, obwohl ich doch anders aussehe, als der typische Vampir. Bis vor ein paar Minuten glaubte sie auch noch nicht an Vampire.

„Hab keine Angst vor mir, Xoe. Ich werde dich ganz bestimmt nicht töten."

_Woher weiß sie meinen Namen? Sie legt mich doch wahrscheinlich nur rein, wie die Anderen es auch getan haben. Mein Vertrauen gewinnen, damit ich es ihr noch leichter mache. Adam und ich wurden in eine Falle gelockt, um zu sterben._

„Es ist wahr. Ihr seid in eine Falle geraten. Aber nicht wir haben sie euch gestellt. Tyra und ich sind ebenfalls Gefangene.

_Woher weiß sie, was ich denke?_

„Ich kann deine Gedanken lesen, Xoe. Deshalb weiß ich, wie du heißt. Dass du mit Adam in euren Flitterwochen bist. Eure Hochzeit war wirklich traumhaft", lächle ich ihr zu.

Ihr verdutztes Gesicht ist amüsierend, aber auch erleichternd, denn sie glaubt mir und verliert etwas an Angst.

_Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dem süßen Duft des frischen Blutes noch standhalten kann. So lange ist es her, dass ich den köstlichen Nektar kosten durfte. Meine Kehle brennt so sehr._

„Halt durch Tyra. OK?"

Sie nickt mir lächelnd zu und vergrößert den Abstand zu Adam auf ein Maximum. Dolton gibt sein bestes, um seine Schwester von ihrem Durst abzulenken. Er ist wirklich ein klasse Bruder. Sofort muss ich an Emmett denken.

Wir klären Xoe und Adam dann genau über alles auf. Was wir sind, welche Unterschiede es gibt und wo viele von uns Vampiren leben. Sie sind ganz erstaunt, dass viele Vampire unter Menschen leben.

Aber auch ich erfahre einiges. So bin ich erstaunt, als ich Tyras Fähigkeit erkenne. Sie kann die Zeit für einige Minuten anhalten. Ihre Kraft hat sie so gut unter Kontrolle, dass sie auch einzelne Personen erstarren lassen kann. Wie alle vampirischen Kräfte, kann sie mir nichts anhaben. Ich bin ein klein wenig Stolz.

Dolton verlässt eigentlich nur den Kerker, um selber jagen zu gehen und horcht, was die Volturi machten. Sie sind in Aufruhr, da sie sich mittlerweile sicher sind, dass meine Familie nicht aufgeben würde, mich zu befreien. Hoffentlich riskieren sie nicht zu viel für mich.

Meine größte Sorge gilt allerdings Scott. Lebt er noch? Oder ist er jetzt ein Vampir? Die Bilder, als Jane ihn gebissen hat, kommen immer wieder, sein schmerzender Blick ist grausam. Das Schlimmste ist sein Schrei, den er dabei ausstieß. Sollte er wirklich ein Vampir sein, wird es nie wieder so wie vorher sein. Er wird mich hassen. Auch wenn er meine Familie akzeptiert hat und mich liebt, habe ich in seinen Gedanken zu deutlich gesehen, wie sehr ihn die Idee angewidert hat, selber ein Vampir zu sein.

Ich vermisse ihn so sehr. Und meine Eltern. Zwar war ich noch nicht all zu lange bei ihnen, aber schon in den wenigen Tage sind wir zu einer eng verbundenen Familie geworden. Und die Tage in Vegas haben mich Edward so nahe gebracht. Ich kann mir keinen besseren Dad wünschen. Phil, Renée und Charlie habe ich als meine Großeltern lieb gewonnen. Natürlich genauso wie Esme und Carlisle, so wie ich Jasper, Alice, Rose und Emmy als meine Tanten und Onkel liebe. Obwohl sie mir eher wie ältere Geschwister vorkommen.

Es ist sicher recht verwirrend und nicht zu glauben für Außenstehende, aber kaum, dass Bella sich als meine Mutter vorgestellt hatte, wusste ich, dass es wahr ist. Ich wollte es zwar nicht wahr haben. Aber im Inneren war ich mir sicher. Deshalb fiel es mir bei ihr am leichtesten, ihr zu vertrauen. Man kann nicht von einer Sekunde auf die andere, die Liebe, die ich für Renée als Mutter hatte, abstellen, aber man kann eine neue, einzigartige Liebe aufbauen, so wie ich es mit Bella tat.

Ihren und Edwards gequälten Blick werde ich nicht so schnell vergessen. Sie waren nicht wiederzuerkennen. So in Rage habe ich Dad noch nicht gesehen.

Ich vermisse meine ganze Familie wahnsinnig. Aber ich würde mich immer wieder so entscheiden, um sie zu schützen.

Von den Volturi lässt sich hier unten kaum jemand blicken. Ab und zu erhasche ich ein paar Gedanken, oder kann einigen Gesprächen folgen. Sie haben Angst. Lediglich Felix kommt ein paar Mal zu uns, um nach dem Rechten zu schauen. Und jedes Mal wird er ärgerlicher, da die Menschen noch lebten.

Mittlerweile sind wir fast fünf Tage hier. Dolton schmuggelt Adam, Xoe und mir immer wieder etwas zu Essen in den Kerker. Allerdings hilft es mir nicht, meine Kräfte zurückzugewinnen. Sie schwinden stündlich. Mein Schild kann ich schon nicht mehr aufbauen. Ich sitze nur noch in der Ecke, um Kraft zu sparen. Dennoch kann ich nicht anders, als zu versuchen ein paar Gedanken auf zu schnappen, denn das klappt noch einigermaßen.

So überlegt Xoe tatsächlich, mir so eine Art Blutspende zu geben, als Dank dafür, dass ich sie am Leben gelassen habe. Aber die Menge, die ich mittlerweile brauche, würden Adam und Xoe mir nicht mal ansatzweise geben können. Zudem würde Tyra sich dann wohl nicht mehr im Griff halten können, denn sie hat mittlerweile sehr mit ihrem Durst zu kämpfen.

Toll finde ich aber ihren Endschluss, sobald sie hier raus käme, es ebenfalls mit tierischen Blut zu versuchen. Ich würde mich wirklich sehr freuen, wenn sie mit nach Denali käme. Aber noch sitzen wir hier fest.

Dolton erzählt mir noch, dass Aro einfach keine Zeit hatte, sich mit mir zu beschäftigen. Er hatte mehr damit zu tun sein Schloss vor dem wohl herannahenden Angriff zu sichern. Mit guten Worten kommt man bei den Volturi nicht weit. Das hat es in Denali schon gezeigt. Das weiß meine Familie, aber auch Aro.

Was würde ich jetzt nicht alles dafür geben, in der übergroßen Badewanne in meinem Bad zu liegen, heißes Wasser um meinen Körper und die köstlichen Pfannkuchen von Esme, die sie mir letztens gemacht hat. Es ist erstaunlich, wie ein Vampir, der die menschliche Nahrung so verabscheut, so gut kochen kann.

Was mir aber auch gut tun würde, wäre eine einfache Umarmung meiner Eltern. Selbst Emmys lungenzerquetschende Umarmung wäre jetzt wunderbar.

_Renesmee, _ruft Dolton in seinen Gedanken. Er ist schon seit einigen Stunden nicht mehr hier gewesen. _Wenn Felix bei euch ist, soll Tyra ihn erstarren lassen. Schnell, es ist unsere einzige Chance._

Doltons Gedanken rasen. Er will mit uns flüchten und erst jetzt bemerke ich, wie ruhig es im Schloss geworden ist. Ich dachte, es sei meine Kraft, die ausgefallen sei, aber noch kann ich sehr gut hören und Gedanken lesen, wie ich merke.

„Wenn Felix kommt, lass ihn erstarren", sage ich Tyra schnell.

Sie schaut mich irritiert an, aber mein Ton überzeugt sie und nickt. Wie erwartet, ist Felix auf dem Weg zu uns. Ich kann seine Gedanken deutlich hören. Und sie sind interessant, denn er ärgert sich, dass er, bis auf die Ehefrauen, allein zurück im Schloss gelassen wurde, um uns zu überwachen. Der Rest ist ausgeflogen.

Aber was mich freut, ist die Tatsache, dass er sich fürchtet. Er hat Angst um die Existenz der Volturi.

Weiter kann ich seinen Gedanken aber nicht folgen. Meine Kräfte sind am Ende. Mir ist wahnsinnig heiß, wo ich doch noch vor wenigen Stunden fror. Bitte nicht jetzt, wo wir vielleicht hier raus kommen.

In dem Moment kommt Felix in den Kerker.

„Meine Damen. Wie ich sehe…"

„Tyra", rufe ich dazwischen.

Felix kann sein verwirrtes Gesicht noch zu Tyra bewegen, ehe er erstarrt und Dolton zu uns gerannt kommt. Er durchwühlt Felix Taschen. Natürlich findet er die Schlüssel erst in der letzten Tasche. Zuerst befreit er Tyra und Adam und schließt dann meine Zelle auf. Als ich aufstehen will, dreht sich alles. Ich sah mich schon dem Boden wieder sehr nah, doch Dolton fängt mich auf.

„LAUFT!!!", schreit er den anderen zu. „Ich helfe Renesmee."

Da es ihm nicht schnell genug geht trägt er mich und schnappt sich dann auch noch Xoe über die Schulter, während Tyra Adam trägt.

Vor dem Schloss verabschieden wir uns von den Menschen.

„Danke, dass ihr uns am Leben gelassen habt", sagt Adam, schnappt sich die Hand seiner Frau und rennt los. Italien werden sie sicher nie wieder bereisen.

Ich hoffe, sie werden nach all dem, was passiert ist, wieder ein glückliches Leben aufnehmen können.

Dolton nimmt mich nun huckepack und läuft mit mir und Tyra Richtung Stadtgrenze. Allerdings müssen wir dabei die urische Innenstadt erst noch durchqueren, die aus etlichen Gassen besteht.

Plötzlich steigt mir ein beißender Geruch in die Nase. Etwas Widerlicheres habe ich noch nie gerochen. Dolton bleibt stehen, denn auch ihm und Tyra geht es so.

Wir stehen mitten in einer Gasse. Der Mond spendet genügend Licht, um an beide Enden der Gasse sehen zu können. Und da steht er. Oder etwas. So was habe ich noch nie gesehen. Er sieht aus wie ein Wolf, mit rotbraunem Fell, ist aber größer, als ein Grizzly.

Auf der anderen Seite der Gasse steht ein genauso großer Werwolf. Er ist allerdings so schwarz wie die Nacht. Beeindruckend, aber auch beängstigend, denn ihr Knurren ist lauter, als das typische Vampir Geknurre. Und im Moment knurren sie uns an.

„Wie seid ihr entkommen?"

NEIN!!! Aro und sein Gefolge kommen von den Dächern gesprungen. Demetri reißt mich von Dolton runter und diesmal schmerzt der Aufprall fürchterlich.

„Fass meine Tochter nie wieder an, Demetri."

Ich muss halluzinieren. Das ist Dads Stimme. Ich schaue wieder zu den Wölfen. Jetzt sind es allerdings auf jeder Seite fünf. Hinter ihnen kommt meine Familie hervor. Und die Denalis, aber auch einige Vampire, die ich noch nie gesehen habe, verteilt auf beide Seiten.

„DAD!!! MOM!!!", schreie ich, als ich sie erblicke.

Ich will nur noch zu ihnen. In die sicheren Arme meiner Familie. Sie sind gekommen. Jetzt wird alles wieder gut. Oder?

TBC


	20. Rettungsmission

**Rettungsmission**

**Rosalies POV**

Chaos. Das ultimative, aber vor allem schmerzhafte Chaos ist ausgebrochen. Bella ist auf die Knie gefallen und hält Renesmees Armband, was sie verloren haben muss, als Demetri sie über die Schulter gepackt hatte, fest an ihre Brust. Renée hockt neben ihr. Ihre Tränen fließen in Sturzbächen ihren Wangen hinab.

Sie versucht Bella zu erreichen, doch diese schaut nur apathisch ins Nichts.

Carlisle und Eleazar haben bis eben noch Edward festgehalten, obwohl die Volturi längst über alle Berge sind. Aber kaum, dass sie ihn loslassen, sprintet er allerdings nicht los. Er schaut erst betreten zu Boden und wandert dann mit seinem Blick zu Bella. Es dauert eine Weile, bis er wieder zu Sinnen kommt und geht zu ihr, um sie dann in eine feste Umarmung zu nehmen. Beide schluchzen in die Schulter des Anderen. Noch nie habe ich meinem Bruder so am Boden gesehen.

„Sweetie? Alles OK?"

Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, wie Emmett sich neben mich gestellt hat. Natürlich bin ich nicht OK. Das zeig ich ihm mit meinem Kopfschütteln. Woraufhin er mich in seine starken Arme zieht. Dort fühl ich mich geliebt, beschützt, als wenn seine Arme magische Kräfte hätten.

Er löst die Umarmung, aber nur so, dass er mir ins Gesicht schauen kann. Sein Lächeln hat auf mich die Wirkung, wie auf manche Drogen. Es macht mich glücklich und beruhigt mich. Wie auch jetzt. Denn seine Grübchen, die auf seinen Wangen blitzen, sobald er lacht, bringen auch mich zum Lächeln.

„Wir holen sie da raus. Unser Knirps gehört hier her. Koste es, was es wolle", sagt er überzeugt.

Und ich weiß, dass er alles daran setzen wird. Was mir wiederum Angst macht, da ich weiß, dass er da nicht an uns oder sich denkt. Nur an sein Ziel. Dass ihm dabei etwas zustoßen könnte, daran denkt er nicht. Aber in diesem Fall kann ich ihn sogar verstehen. Renesmee hat etwas in der Familie bewegt, dass sie einfach perfekt machte, für eine kurze Zeit. Wenn wir sie nicht aus den Fängen der Volturi befreien können, wird die Familie nie wieder so werden, wie sie mal war.

„Emmett, hilf mir", reißt Carlisle uns aus den Gedanken.

Wir drehen uns um und sehen, dass Carlisle über Scott gebeugt ist. Dieser schreit vor lauter Schmerz. Ein Schmerzensschrei, der nur eines bedeuten kann.

„Was ist passiert?", frage ich, während Emmett zu Carlisle läuft, um Scott zu beruhigen, der wild um sich schlägt.

„Jane hat ihn gebissen", antwortet Garrett, der die Luft anhält. Mir macht der Geruch der Menschen nicht mehr all zu viel aus.

„Kannst du ihm nicht das Gift aussaugen? Wie Edward bei Bella?"

Carlisle schüttelt den Kopf nach meiner Frage.

„Es ist schon zu weit in sein Nervensystem vorgedrungen. Ich muss ihn verwandeln, sonst stirbt er."

„Das wird Renesmee umbringen. Egal ob tot oder Vampir."

Emmett und Carlisle schauen mich daraufhin irritiert an. Sie denken sicher, wenn Scott ein Vampir wäre, müsste Renesmee doch glücklich sein. Aber sie vergessen wohl, wie sehr er uns verabscheut. Schon allein dafür, dass wir ihm Renesmee ‚genommen' haben.

„Ihr könnt ihn nicht sterben lassen", sagt ein wieder zu Kräften gekommener Phil energisch.

„Tot ist er so oder so", kommt es von Garrett.

„Ich werde es tun. Aber ihr solltet jetzt verschwinden, denn…"

„Wir bleiben", sagt Charlie vehement.

„Ihr wisst wohl nicht, in welcher Gefahr ihr schwebt, zwischen zwei Dutzend hungrigen Vampiren, die nur nach eurem Blut lechzen", mischt sich Peter ein. Seine Augen schimmern durstig dunkelrot.

Charlie und Phil werden ganz blass.

„Geht bitte. Wir halten euch auf dem Laufenden. Sobald wir etwas von Renesmee erfahren, melden wir uns. Aber bitte geht jetzt. Wir können nicht noch mehr Zwischenfälle gebrauchen", sagt Carlisle und deutet auf Scott.

Phil bleibt einfach stumm. Charlie jedoch nicht und zieht Phil hinter sich her.

„Charlie?" ruft Carlisle nochmal hinterher.

„Ja?"

„Kannst du dich um Scotts Todesursache kümmern? Wir müssen uns jetzt um wichtigere Dinge kümmern. Aber sie schaffen das."

Charlie schluckt schwer, nickt Carlisle aber zu. Es ist sicher nicht leicht für ihn, einen Tod vorzutäuschen, da er es ist, der so was normalerweise untersucht und diese Verbrechen bekämpft. Gemeinsam mit Phil läuft er zu Renée und zieht sie auf die Beine. Er gibt seiner Tochter noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sieht nochmal verzweifelt zu uns.

„Ich bin kein Freund von euch Vampiren und ich werde auch nie einer werden, dafür, dass ihr mir meine Tochter und meine Enkelin genommen habt. Aber ich flehe euch an. Holt Renesmee da raus. Sie gehört hier her, zu ihrer Familie."

Sofort steht Alice bei Charlie und umarmt ihn.

„Wir werden sie zurückholen, Charlie."

Bellas Vater mag von uns Vampiren nach seiner Tochter, Alice immer noch am meisten und vertraut ihr. Sie reicht ihm die Autoschlüssel zu Carlisles Mercedes, gibt ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und schiebt ihn mehr oder weniger aus dem Schloss.

Bevor noch jemand einen Einwand erheben kann, vollzieht Carlisle Scotts Verwandlung zu einem von uns.

Unsere Freunde, die uns zur Hilfe kamen, sehen erleichtert aus, nachdem die Menschen verschwunden sind. Sie wussten, wie viel sie uns bedeuten, und haben wirklich übervampirisches geleistet, die Menschen nicht anzugreifen.

Erstaunlich. Noch vor Jahren wäre das undenkbar gewesen.

„Kannst du irgendwas sehen, Alice?", fragt Emmett.

Edward horcht dabei auf und ich kann in seinen Augen sehen, dass sie sehr wohl etwas gesehen hat. Sein tiefes Grollen heißt nichts Gutes.

„Sie werden sie in eine Zelle stecken, in die selbst Emmett nicht hineinkommt", lässt sie uns wissen.

Emmett lacht darüber nur. Ich schaue ihn allerdings daraufhin nur scharf an, wobei ihm das Lachen wieder vergeht.

„Wir müssen ihnen hinterher", brüllt Edward.

„Edward, es hilft nichts, wenn wir ihnen planlos hinterher jagen. Das könnte alles nur noch schlimmer machen", versucht Jasper Edward zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„Wenn ihr mir nicht helfen wollt, gehe ich alleine und hole meine Tochter zurück."

Er wollte tatsächlich loslaufen, doch Peter, Jasper und Emmett halten ihn auf. Jasper sieht Edward flehend an und teilt ihm sicher etwas über seine Gedanken mit. Edwards Gesicht verliert an Härte und sein Blick wandert mit einem gequälten Ausdruck zu Bella.

„Sie braucht dich jetzt, Edward. Sie wird es nicht schaffen, wenn du jetzt auch noch verschwindest", versuche nun auch ich mein Glück, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Es klappt. Seine Haltung entspannt sich.

„Wir warten auf unsere anderen Freunde und planen ihre Rettung", sagt Jasper ernst.

„Edward, wir holen sie da raus. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass wir unsere Kleine den Volturi überlassen", sagt Em nochmal mit Nachdruck.

Edward nickt ihm zu und befreit sich aus den sechs Armen. Sofort nimmt er Bella wieder Esme ab, die sich um sie kümmerte. Er nimmt Bellas Gesicht in beide Hände und sieht sie durchdringend an.

„Wir holen sie da raus, hörst du? Unsere Tochter wird bald wieder bei uns sein und dann werden wir endlich eine glückliche Familie."

Jetzt scheint Bella erst alles zu begreifen und bricht in Edwards Armen zusammen, dabei versucht sie, ihr lautes, trockenes Schluchzen an Edwards Brust zu ersticken.

„Ich kann sie nicht wieder verlieren, Edward. Ich brauche sie."

Alice und ich bewegen uns gleichzeitig, aber unabhängig voneinander auf die beiden zu und legen Bella eine Hand an den Rücken. Es muss eine Qual für Jasper sein, die verschiedenen Emotionen zu spüren, aber vor allem Bellas Schmerz muss für ihn furchtbar sein. Dennoch versucht er alles, um ihren Schmerz mit seiner Gabe zu dämmen.

„Wir alle brauchen sie, Bella. Glaub nicht, dass wir unsere Kleine den Volturi einfach überlassen", sage ich ihr so einfühlsam wie möglich.

Es zerrt an unser aller Nerven. Selbst unsere angereisten Gäste sind traurig und wütend über den Verlust. Aber in Bellas Augen schimmert Hoffnung, als meine Worte sie erreichen. Sie löst sich von Edward und schaut einmal durch den ganzen Raum, in jedes Gesicht. Und jeder deutet ihr mit einem Nicken, dass sie es genauso sehen wie ich, Renesmee zu befreien.

„Wir holen unsere Tochter da raus, Liebes."

Und diesmal glaubt Bella den Worten meines Bruders. In ihrem Gesicht spiegelt sich endlich Kampfeswillen wider.

Als wäre das der Startschuss für alle, geht die Planung los. Es muss natürlich so schnell wie möglich gehen. Wer weiß, was die Volturi mit Renesmee machen. Ich hoffe, sie muss nicht leiden, ansonsten werden sie meine Klauen zu spüren bekommen.

Was uns beruhigt, sind Alice Visionen. Nicht, dass es sehr beruhigend ist, sich Renesmee in einer Zelle vorzustellen, aber immer noch besser, als wenn Alice sehen würde, wie sie Renesmee wehtun. Wobei das wohl nicht unbedingt Aros Absicht ist. Aber wir alle kennen Renesmees Dickkopf. Und wenn sie etwas nicht will, will sie es nicht.

Erstaunlich ist, wer uns jetzt alles helfen will. Carlisle und Co. haben noch mal herumtelefoniert und innerhalb von drei Tagen treffen viele Zirkel bei uns ein. Der ägyptische Zirkel mit Amun, Kebi,Benjamin und Tia. Die Amazonen mit Kachiri, Senna und Zafrina. Außerdem noch die europäischen Nomaden Charles und McKenna. Zusammen mit den schon anwesenden Rumänen, Peter, Charlotte, Garrett und den Denalis, sind wir schon eine beachtliche Zahl.

Edward treibt jeden an, auch wenn es unnötig ist, denn jeder will unbedingt helfen.

Scott steckt in der letzten Phase seiner Verwandlung. Wir wollen noch sein Erwachen abwarten, bevor wir aufbrechen. Nachdem es Bella besser ging und Esme sich nicht mehr um sie kümmern musste, blieb sie die ganze Zeit bei Scott. Zusammen mit Carmen wachen sie über Nessies Freund.

Als Alice verkündet, dass er jeden Moment aufwacht, gehen wir Cullens in Renesmees Zimmer, wo Scott lag.

„5,4,3,..", zählt Alice runter und Scott schlägt bei 0 die Augen auf.

Sofort, als er uns sieht, schreckt er zurück.

„Was habt ihr mit mir gemacht? Wo ist Renesmee?"

Mit seiner Kraft, die er nun mal als neugeborener Vampir hat, ist es schwer, ihn zu bändigen, als er versucht aufzustehen und rauszurennen. Es braucht schon vier Kerle, um ihn ruhig zu stellen. Esmes besänftigendes Lächeln lässt ihn endgültig verstummen. Angeblich hat sie ja keine besondere Gabe, aber dieses Lächeln ist schon eine Gabe für sich, denn damit kriegt sie jeden weich.

„Bitte beruhige dich, Scott."

Was er auch tut. Dennoch lassen Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle und Garrett, der noch hinzukam, nicht von ihm ab. Reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Neue Vampire sind unberechenbar.

„Bin ich jetzt etwa so wie ihr?", fragt er angewidert.

Esme nickt ihm zu, da sein Blick auf ihr verharrt, und ist etwas enttäuscht über seine Reaktion. Na, dass er sich nicht gerade darüber freut, hätte jedem klar sein müssen.

„Ich weiß wie abgeneigt du von uns bist, es ändert aber nichts daran, was passiert ist. Nicht wir sind dafür verantwortlich, dass du jetzt ein Vampir bist. Glaub mir, um Renesmees Willen hätte ich alles dafür getan, dich am Leben zu erhalten, aber du wärest jetzt normalerweise tot", sagt Edward wohl auf Scotts Gedanken hin.

„Wo ist sie?"

Plötzlich wird es ganz still im Raum. Betretene Mienen schauen eher zu Boden, als zu Scott.

„Sie haben sie mitgenommen, oder?"

„Ja. Und wir holen sie da wieder raus", antwortet Edward und lässt absolut keinen Zweifel daran, dass wir es schaffen.

„Ich komme mit."

„Das geht nicht, Scott. Ich weiß, du möchtest helfen, alles tun, um Renesmee zu befreien. Aber du bist als neuer Vampir eher im Weg, als dass du uns unterstützen könntest. Das würde alles gefährden."

„Aber…"

„Bitte. Denk an Renesmee. Wenn wir mit ihr wieder kommen, könnt ihr endlich glücklich werden", kann man Edward förmlich ansehen, wie schwer es ihm fällt, sich vorzustellen, dass Scott seine Tochter glücklich mach kann.

„Glücklich? Ich bin jetzt ein Vampir, verdammt."

Wie ich es geahnt habe. Trotzdem schocken seine Worte einige. Bis auf Alice, die vor sich hergrinst. Heißt das etwa, dass sie die beiden zusammen glücklich gesehen hat? Hat sie gesehen, wie wir Renesmee befreien konnten? Leider haben uns schon einige Visionen von Alice getäuscht. Hoffentlich nicht diesmal.

„Ich weiß, wie sehr du es verabscheust ein Vampir zu sein, aber daran ist nichts mehr zu ändern. Denk aber daran, dass du als Vampir endlich bei Renesmee sein kannst. Aber wenn ich es mir recht überlege, weiß ich nicht, ob so jemand wie du, der unsere Art, Renesmees Familie, so sehr hasst, der Richtige für meine Tochter ist."

Edward ist total genervt. Er will endlich los, Renesmee befreien, so wie wir alle, und sich nicht mit so einem sturen Vampir rumschlagen.

„Ich bin der Richtige", brüllt Scott.

„Gut. Dann verhalte dich auch so", versucht Edward nicht zurückzubrüllen und stampft wütend davon.

„Es ist wirklich nicht schlimm, ein Vampir zu sein. Es hat auch Vorteile. Du bist viel stärker und schneller als Menschen. Kannst besser hören, sehen und riechen", versucht es Emmett.

Er unterhält sich noch eine Weile mit Scott. Auch darüber, dass er, sobald er Renesmee wehtut, in Stücke reißen und verbrennen wird. Typisch Emmett.

Die Jungs sind dann allesamt mit Scott jagen gegangen. Nur kurz in Denali, um nicht all zu viel Zeit zu vergeuden. Kaum sind sie zurück, nehmen sich Esme und Carmen Scott an. Zudem bleiben noch Amun und Kebi in Denali, um die beiden ‚Mütter' mit Scott zu unterstützen. Amun wohl eher, um Aro aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Wir wollen uns gerade auf dem Weg machen, als uns allen ein widerlicher Geruch in die Nase steigt. Werwölfe. Ekelhaft. Und da kommen sie auch schon durch die Tür geschneit.

„Jacob", ruft Bella und läuft auf ihren Freund zu, um ihm dann freudestrahlend um den Hals zu fallen.

Edward ist weniger begeistert. Mit in Menschengestalt, ist Sam hineingetreten. Außerdem nehme ich acht weitere Wölfe wahr. Unser vampirischer Besuch ist auch nicht gerade erfreut. Im Gegenteil, sie knurren die Wölfe allesamt an. Carlisle kann sie beruhigen und macht ihnen klar, dass sie Freunde sind. Freunde. Dass ich nicht lache.

„Hey, Blondie."

„Na Hund", knurre ich ihn an.

„Was wollt ihr hier, Jacob?", fragt Edward endlich.

„Charlie hat Billy angerufen und ihm erzählt, dass seine Enkelin entführt wurde. Tja. Und wir sind das Rettungskommando."

Lautes Gelächter schallt durch den Raum. Alle Vampire amüsieren sich. Außer wir Cullens. Ich mag die Wölfe überhaupt nicht. Und mit ihnen an einer Seite zu kämpfen durchströmt mich auch nicht gerade mit Freude. Aber eins muss man ihnen lassen, sie haben uns schon einmal geholfen, wo uns zum Beispiel die Denali ihre Hilfe verweigerten. Die Wölfe haben ihr Leben riskiert, um Bella vor Victoria und den Neugeborenen zu beschützen.

Und ich weiß, dass Renesmee Jacob genauso viel bedeutet wie Bella. Ob Renesmee bei ihren Charlie Besuchen Jacob schon mal begegnet ist? Erzählt hat sie uns noch nichts.

„Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass ihr uns helfen könnt?", lacht Benjamin, der mit einer der stärksten Vampire unter uns ist.

Seine Gabe ist wirklich phänomenal. Das Wetter zu kontrollieren, ist sicher eine gute Waffe im Kampf gegen die Volturi.

„Sie haben uns schon einmal geholfen", erklärt Carlisle und bringt die nicht Wissenden ins Staunen.

„Ihr könnt unsere Hilfe annehmen oder nicht. Wir machen uns auch ohne eure Zusammenarbeit auf dem Weg, um Renesmee zu befreien", meldet sich Sam, während Jacob Bella tröstet, was wiederum Edward rasend macht. Aber er weiß sich zu zügeln.

„Ihr wisst nicht, mit wem ihr euch da anlegt. Ihr könntet alle sterben", warnt Peter die Wölfe.

„Doch das wissen wir. Und wir sind uns auch im Klaren, dass bei dieser Mission unser ganzes Rudel ausgelöscht werden könnte. Dennoch werden wir alles geben, um Nessie zu befreien", sagt Jacob mit Nachdruck.

Dies beeindruckt nicht nur mich, sondern auch alle Anderen. Die Wölfe riskieren mehr als wir in diesem Kampf. Es gibt auch keine weiteren Proteste der Vampire.

Carlisle und Eleazar verabschieden sich noch von ihren Frauen, so wie Benjamin und Tia von Amun und Kebi. Dann geht's auch los. Die Wölfe verwandeln sich in Menschengestalt, um ins Flugzeug zu gelangen. Uns allen ist nicht sehr wohl bei der Sache, da auch noch zwei sehr junge Wölfe dabei sind. Jeder weiß, was passieren könnte, wenn sie sich verwandeln. Deshalb macht mir ihr Zittern doch recht Angst.

Edward und Bella bekommen davon weniger mit. Mein Bruder ist die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt, Bella gut zu zureden. Er flüstert ihr leise Worte ins Ohr, die selbst für mich fast zu leise sind.

„Wir holen sie da raus. Ihr wird nichts geschehen."

Das geht die ganze Zeit so. Und ich glaube auch, dass Bella es immer wieder hören muss, um nicht die Hoffnung zu verlieren.

Was mich persönlich beunruhigt, war die Stille von meinem Monkey Man. Er fürchtet nie einen Kampf und freut sich regelrecht, jemanden zu vermöbeln. Doch nun schaut er ernst aus dem Fenster in die Wolken und scheint so tief in Gedanken zu sein.

„Alles OK, Honey?"

Emmett dreht sich zu mir und schenkt mir sein schönstes Grübchen Lächeln, aber dennoch merke ich, wie er sich dieses Lächeln aufzwingt.

„Du hast es selber gesagt, wir schaffen es Renesmee zu befreien", erinnere ich ihn.

„Ich weiß. Ich hab nur Angst ihr könnte dabei etwas passieren. Sie ist noch nicht so stark wie wir, weiß nicht mit ihren Kräften umzugehen. Meiner kleinen Nichte darf nichts passieren."

Renesmee ist eher eine kleine Schwester für ihn. Wie sehr er mit ihr leidet, konnte ich schon in Phoenix sehen.

„Sie ist schon stärker als wir alle wahrhaben wollen. Denk daran, wer ihre Eltern sind.", lächle ich ihm zu und sein Gemüt entspannt sich ein wenig.

In Rom landen wir. Den Rest des Weges laufen wir. Die Volturi werden uns sicher schon erwarten, dank Demetri. Und selbst wenn er durch irgendwelche Umstände ausgefallen wäre, würde man unsere Ankunft erwarten, da die Wölfe 1000 KM gegen den Wind stinken.

Aber sie sind zu gebrauchen. Das sieht man schon allein, als sie sich verwandeln und unsere vampirischen Freunde sich vor Staunen kaum rühren. Der Respekt sei den Wölfen endgültig sicher.

Einige Kilometer vor Volterra bleibt Alice plötzlich stehen. Wir alle warten ungeduldig, was sie sieht. Edward drückt Bellas Hand umso stärker, als er Alice Gedanken liest. Nicht gut.

„Was hast du gesehen, Alice?", fragt Jasper, nachdem sich Alice Blick wieder klärt.

„Es ist sehr verschwommen, aber ich konnte Renesmee sehen. Auf dem Rücken von Dolton. Und noch eine Vampirin war dabei, die nicht zu den Volturi gehört. Sie waren in irgendeiner Gasse hier in Volterra."

„Was hat Dolton vor?", fragt Emmett wütend.

„Ich werde ihn umbringen", knurrt Edward.

„Für mich sah es eher so aus, als würde er ihr helfen. Renesmee sah nicht sehr gut aus."

Das bringt nicht nur Bella in Panik.

„Hast du gesehen, was ihr fehlt?", fragt Carlisle.

„Blut. Glaube nicht, dass sie ihr dort das Blut auf dem Silbertablett servieren. Und wir wissen alle, töten wird sie keinen Menschen."

„Das ist fünf Tage her. Kein Wunder, dass es ihr so schlecht geht", schlussfolgert Carlisle.

Edwards Augen sind schmal wie nie. Seine Wut ist unübersehbar.

„Wir müssen weiter", knurrt er und läuft mit Bella voran. Wir folgen ihnen auf dem Fuße.

In Volterra angekommen, nehmen wir sofort Ziel Richtung Schloss der Volturi. Bis uns Edward aufhält.

„Wartet", befiehlt er und zieht einmal kräftig Luft durch die Nase. Er hat irgendeine Witterung aufgenommen. Bella, Emmett und ich tun es ihm gleich, um zu erfahren, was er da wahrgenommen hat.

„Renesmee", kommt es von Bella ganz kläglich, aber mit dem Ansatz eines Lächelns.

Und sofort nehme ich ebenfalls ihren Geruch wahr. Sie hat eine ganz besondere Duftmarke, durch ihr Halbvampir Dasein.

„Die Wölfe haben ihre Fährte ebenfalls aufgenommen. Am besten, wir teilen uns in zwei Gruppen auf, damit wir von zwei Seiten kommen. So kann Bella ihr Schild immer noch über uns alle werfen. Jane und Alec können uns so nichts anhaben und wir haben bessere Chancen, Renesmee heil da raus zu bekommen. Die Volturi haben sich auf den Dächern verteilt."

Wir nicken Edward zu und teilen uns auf. Emmett und ich bleiben bei der Gruppe mit Bella und Edward.

Es ist tiefe Nacht in Volterra. Die ganze Stadt schläft und weiß nicht, was gleich geschehen wird.

Wir rennen durch die Gassen der Stadt. Renesmees Geruch wird immer stärker, also sind wir wohl nah dran. Aber leider mischt sich ihr Geruch auch mit dem der anderen Vampire, die hier unterwegs sein müssen. Auch die Volturi.

„Da kommt die Gasse mit Renesmee", sagt Alice schnell.

Sam und Jacob gehen voran, ihr Rudel tritt hinter sie. Auf der anderen Seite führen Paul und Jared die weiteren Wölfe an. Wir drängen uns durch die Wölfe und können nur noch sehen, wie Demetri Renesmee unsanft von Doltons Rücken reißt.

„Fass meine Tochter nie wieder an, Demetri", knurrt Edward.

Renesmee schaut schmerzverzerrt zu uns. Als sie uns sieht, schimmert Hoffnung in ihren blassen braunen Augen. Die Strapazen der letzten Tage sind ihr deutlich anzusehen. Alice hat nicht übertrieben.

„DAD!!! MOM!!!", schreit sie verzweifelt.

Edward will am liebsten auf sie zu stürmen, aber irgendwas hindert ihn daran. Ein Blick auf die andere Seite zu Carlisle, und ich weiß, dass seine Gedanken Edward zu Vernunft gebracht haben. Ein überhastetes Eingreifen wäre fatal.

Langsam gehen wir auf Renesmee und die Volturi zu. Selbst Menschen gehen schneller. Plötzlich reißt Caius Renesmee zu sich hoch und scheint ihr dabei den Arm auszukugeln. Dieser Bastard. Ihr Schmerzensschrei fährt mir durch Knochen und Mark. Die anderen zucken auch unangenehm zusammen. Die Wölfe geben ein wütendes Knurren von sich, während Bella versucht, sich ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Emmetts Knochen knacken, als er seine Fäuste vor Wut ballt. Auch ich werde ihn jetzt nicht besänftigen können.

Renesmee hat keine Kraft mehr, sich zu wehren. Was tragisch ist, denn Caius hat ihren Kopf jetzt so in die Mangel genommen, dass bei jeder falschen Bewegung, er ihr diesen abreißen könnte. Deshalb bleiben wir wenige Meter vor ihnen stehen.

„Ihr geht zu weit, Aro. Ihr habt eure Kompetenzen weit überschritten", klagt Carlisle ihn an.

„Wir verteidigen nur, was uns gehört."

„Renesmee gehört euch nicht", wütet Bella.

So kampfbereit habe ich sie noch nie erlebt. Sie würde jetzt alles tun, um ihre Tochter aus den Fängen der Volturi zu befreien.

„Aro, komm zur Vernunft. Das ist nicht der übliche Weg, den die Volturi gehen. Das seid ihr nicht. Lass deine Gier auf Macht, nicht euer Werk zerstören, dass ihr jahrhundertelang aufgebaut habt", versucht es nun Eleazar Aro ins Gewissen zu reden. Aber hat er denn so was überhaupt?

Dolton und dieses Mädchen kommen langsam zu uns herüber. Den schnapp ich mir.

„Warte Rosalie", hält mich doch tatsächlich Edward davon ab, diesem Verräter an die Gurgel zu gehen.

„Was? Wegen ihm sind wir überhaupt erst in dieser Lage. Denk doch mal an deine Tochter."

„Das tue ich. Glaub mir Rosalie. Dolton hat Renesmee geholfen zu fliehen. Er hatte seine Gründe, uns zu bespitzeln."

Na diesen Grund wüsste ich gerne. Ich betrachte mir das Mädchen genauer und merke erst jetzt, dass sie Dolton ziemlich ähnlich sieht. Geschwister?

„Genau", antwortet mir Edward auf meinen Gedanken und widmet sich wieder Aro.

„Lasst sie gehen. Wie ihr seht, sind wir klar in der Überzahl. Ihr habt keine Chance", mischt sich Emmett ein.

„Kommt ihr mir zu Nahe, war sie mal eure kleine süße Renesmee", sagt Caius mit zusammengebissen Zähnen.

Alle sind bis in die kleinste Faser gespannt. Selbst Alice kleine Hände sind zu Fäusten geballt. Als ich gerade zu ihr schaue, zuckt sie zusammen. Eine Vision.

„NEIN!!! Nicht Scott. Du hast ihn umgebracht", schreit Nessie plötzlich. Was hat sie gesehen?

„Scotts Beerdigung. Sie denkt, er sei tot", antwortet mir Edward.

Ist er ja auch. Daraufhin sieht mich Edward böse an.

Du weißt, wie ich es meine.

„Und du, wie ich es meine."

Unsere Blicke gehen wieder zu Nessie, die aus vollem Leibe schreit. Unsere Rufe, dass Scott, naja, nicht richtig tot sei, erreichen sie gar nicht.

Sie scheint plötzlich wieder zu Kräften gekommen zu sein. Ihr Blick wutentbrannt, richtet sie sich auf und stößt Caius mit Leichtigkeit von sich.

„Dafür wirst du büßen", sagt Renesmee in einem Ton, den Menschen die Adern gefrieren lassen würde, und sieht dabei Jane an.

Und das Unfassbare ist, dass Jane aussieht, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen. Sie hat Angst.

„Sie alle haben Angst vor ihr", bestätigt mir Jasper.

„Renesmee hat Jane verprügelt, als sie erfuhr, dass sie Scott gebissen hat. Jane war danach stundenlang bewusstlos", berichtet Scott mit einem Grinsen.

Entsetztes Raunen fliegt durch die Gasse.

„Cool", kommt es nur von Emmett.

Aber nicht nur das Raunen geht durch die Gasse. Ein Sturm zieht plötzlich auf. Noch eben waren der Mond und die Sterne am Himmel klar und deutlich zu sehen. Jetzt sind nur noch dichte Wolken durch den Mondschein zu erkennen.

„Benjamin, bist du das?", fragt Carlisle, als uns der Wind um die Ohren saust und die ersten Blitzte schlagen in die Antennen der Häuser.

„Nein. Und um ehrlich zu sein, ist meine Gabe weg", sagt er geschockt.

Alle reißen den Hals zu ihm herum und schauen ihn entgeistert an.

„Wie meinst du das, sie ist weg?", will Peter wissen.

„Renesmee", sagt Eleazar unerwartet, bevor Benjamin was sagen konnte.

Jetzt richten sich alle Blicke auf die Vaterfigur der Denalis.

„Eleazar?", versucht Carlisle eine Erklärung aus ihm raus zu holen.

Das Unwetter über uns wird immer heftiger. Unsere Blicke wandern wieder zu Renesmee, die zwar auf die Kniee gesackt ist, dennoch kräftiger denn je aussieht.

„Sie hat Benjamins Gabe. Ich kann es klar und deutlich erkennen", antwortet Eleazar.

„Aber, ich dachte…", beginnt Garrett und fragt sich wahrscheinlich wie ich, wie das möglich sein kann, wo Eleazar sonst Renesmees Gaben nie erkennen konnte.

„Ich kann ihre Wut fühlen. Es ist grausam und schmerzvoll, aber ich kann klar und deutlich ihre Emotionen spüren", sagt Jasper.

Was passiert hier zum Teufel?

„Edward, kannst du ihre Gedanken lesen?", fragt Carlisle dann.

Erst jetzt merke ich, dass Edward bebt. Sein ganzer Körper steht unter Strom, aber sein Gesicht leidet.

„Sie will Jane das antun, was Jane Scott angetan hat. Sie glaubt, er ist tot. Richtig tot. In ihren Gedanken herrscht nur Wut und Rache. Sie weiß nicht, was sie gerade tut."

„Ein Phänomen", sagt Zafrina begeistert.

Plötzlich tanzt ein Wirbelsturm durch die Gasse, der die Volturi an die Wand drückt. Panik in ihren Augen. Welch ein Genuss. Ein zweiter Wirbelsturm tanzt nun durch die Gasse und erinnert mich ein wenig an Alice, wenn es ans shoppen geht.

Jane wird von dem Wirbelsturm gepackt und vor Renesmee getrieben. Mir macht ihr Gesichtsausdruck angst. Und dann werden Renesmees Augen plötzlich rot. So leuchten nicht mal so, wie die Augen der Volturi nach einer frischen Mahlzeit.

„Du hast mir genommen, was mir am Wichtigsten ist. Dafür kann ich dich nicht ungesühnt lassen. Du wirst nie wieder Unheil über meine Familie oder Andere bringen", spricht Renesmee in einem Ton, den wir sonst nur von Edward oder Carlisle kennen.

Und auf einmal schlägt ein heftiger Blitz auf Jane ein. Zuerst reagiert ihr Körper, wie er müsste, fängt an zu zittern von dem Strom, der durch sie fließt. Doch dann explodiert sie in Millionen winziger Teilchen, die glühend durch die Luft fliegen. Emmett streckt seine Hand aus und fängt eines der Teilchen auf. Sekunden später löst es sich auf.

„Ich würde sagen, Jane ist Geschichte", kann er noch lachen.

Ich schaue mich einmal um und sehe überall offen stehende Münder. Also haben sie auch gesehen, was ich gesehen habe.

So schnell wie der Sturm gekommen war, ist er auch wieder weg. Die Wolken lösen sich auf und der Mond erhellt wieder die Gasse. Noch immer sind die Volturi an die Wand gedrückt. Aber es ist nicht mehr der Sturm, der sie an die Wand drückt, sondern viel mehr ihre Angst vor Renesmee.

Was Renesmee gerade getan hat, habe ich noch nie einen anderen Vampir machen sehen. Die Volturi aber auch nicht.

„Du bist frei Renesmee", sagt Aro mit zitternder Stimme und rennt mit seinem Gefolge davon.

„Du wirst dafür büßen, Renesmee Cullen. Eines Tages kriege ich dich dafür doch, was du meiner Schwester angetan hast", ruft Alec noch von Weitem.

Wir stehen alle wie erstarrt da, als wären wir gelähmt. Zum Realisieren, was hier gerade passiert ist, brauch ich noch etwas Zeit. Unglaublich das Ganze.

Renesmee steht auf und kommt mit gesenktem Blick auf uns zu. Kurz vor ihren Eltern macht sie Halt und sieht auf. Ich halte den Atem an, als ich ihre blutroten Augen so nah sehe. Sie blinzelt einmal, und als sie die Augen wieder aufschlägt, sind sie wieder so wunderschön tiefbraun. Aber ihr laufen dicke Tränen übers Gesicht. Tränen aus Blut, die nicht salzig riechen. Ihr Blick wandelt sich in verzweifelte Trauer.

„Was hab ich getan?" wendet sie sich an ihre Eltern und fällt kraftlos in deren Arme.

TBC


	21. Unendlicher Schmerz

**Unendlicher Schmerz**

**Bellas POV**

Darf ich denn nicht endlich glücklich sein?

Ich muss wirklich etwas Schreckliches angestellt haben, von dem ich nichts weiß. Die letzten fünf Tage waren die qualvollsten, die ich je erleben musste. Meine Tochter, mein Ein und Alles, die unsere Liebe endlich erwidern konnte, in den Fängen der Volturi.

Werden sie ihr etwas antun? Wie werden sie Renesmee behandeln?

Ich habe solche Angst um sie. Ohne sie kann ich nicht mehr sein. Dann hat alles keinen Sinn mehr. Ich würde es einfach nicht schaffen. Auch nicht mit Edward an meiner Seite. Er würde genauso leiden. So besorgt und bedrückt habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt. In den letzten Tagen habe ich Eigenschaften an ihm erkannt, welche ich vorher nie zu Gesicht bekam.

Aber nicht nur von ihm.

Was mir Mut macht, ist die Hilfe unserer Freunde, die mit Leidenschaft dabei sind, Renesmee zu befreien. Selbst diejenigen, die vorher im Traum nicht daran gedacht hatten, sich gegen die Volturi zu stellen.

Nicht wirklich überrascht bin ich, als Jacob und sein Rudel ins Schloss geplatzt kommen. Er würde alles für Renesmee tun. Zwar kennt er sie nur ein paar Tage, aber dennoch hatten sie eine enge Bindung. So eng, dass ich dachte, er würde sich auf mein Baby prägen. Tage später, nachdem Renée und Phil Renesmee mitgenommen hatten, berichtete mir Jacob, dass er selber fast dran glaubte, sie sei es. Weil er so starke Gefühle für sie hegte.

Mittlerweile bin ich da ganz unbesorgt. Denn fünf Jahre danach lief ihm Paula über den Weg. Und wie beschrieb er es? Es hatte sofort geknallt. Er liebt sie über alles. Seitdem ist er wieder der beste Freund für mich, wie er es war, bevor er zum Werwolf wurde. Auch wenn die Distanz nicht gerade sehr vorteilhaft war.

Kaum, dass wir in Volterra sind, spüre ich Schritt um Schritt, dass wir Renesmee näher kommen. Als ich sie dann in der Gasse auf dem Boden liegen sehe, möchte ich am liebsten auf Demetri zustürmen.

Was dann in den nächsten Minuten passiert, ist so unreal und beängstigend. Wie plötzlich dieser Sturm aufzieht und Eleazar zur Überraschung sagt, dass Renesmee diesen hervorgerufen hat, glaube ich, falsch zu hören. Auch, dass Edward auf einmal ihre Gedanken lesen kann.

Die ganzen Ereignisse passieren in Sekundenbruchteilen. Ein Blitz schlägt ein und Jane ist nur noch Asche. Sie hat es verdient.

Zu unser aller Überraschung flüchten die Volturi. Sie haben Angst vor meiner Tochter. Alecs Worte der Rache klingen da fast lächerlich. Dennoch sollten wir es in Betracht ziehen, dass er in ferner Zukunft Rache üben könnte.

Renesmee war nicht sie selbst, als sie es tat. Das erkenne ich schon an ihren roten Augen, die mir unheimlich Angst bereiten, und wünsche mir sehnlichst ihre rehbraunen Augen zurück, die mich immer an mein Menschenleben erinnern.

Renesmee kommt auf uns zu, ihr Gesicht ausdrucklos. Ich merke, wie einige von uns ängstlich von ihr weichen. Das ändert sich aber schlagartig, als sie ihre Augen zu und wieder aufschlägt. Das rot weicht in Tränen aus ihren Augen und das braun ist wieder dominant. Dennoch ist es ein schmerzendes Bild, ihre blutigen Tränen zu sehen.

Vor mir und Edward bleibt sie stehen. Ihr Blick nun entsetzt, geschockt.

„Was hab ich getan?", fragt sie noch und fällt regungslos in meine Arme. Carlisle ist sofort an unserer Seite.

Renesmee glüht. Ihr Zustand gleicht dem, wie in Phoenix, als es ganz schlimm war.

„Sie braucht ganz dringend Blut", sagt er und schaut mich besorgt an.

„Bringt sie zum Flugzeug. Ich besorge schnell was aus dem Krankenhaus."

„Geht es nicht schneller, wenn wir einfach hier einen Menschen erledigen, von denen die hier rum laufen?", fragt Benjamin.

„Das würde sie nicht wollen", schaltet sich Dolton ein.

Auf seine Erklärung bin ich noch gespannt. Ich würde ihn am liebsten immer noch dafür töten, was er getan hat. Aber er hat Renesmee geholfen zu flüchten, das ist der einzige Grund, warum er noch lebt.

„Sie war die ganze Zeit mit einem Menschen in eine Zelle gesperrt und hat sich sogar mit der Frau angefreundet. Sie hat meine Schwester dazu gebracht, ihre Mahlzeit nicht zu verspeisen und auf das Menschblut zu verzichten, obwohl sie lange kein Blut mehr zu sich genommen hatte. Aber sie hat es geschafft, dank Renesmee."

Seine Schwester also. So langsam kommt Licht ins Dunkle.

Edward lässt da auch nicht weiter mit sich reden. Er nimmt Renesmee in seine Arme und läuft ohne ein weiteres Wort, mit einem wohlwissenden Blick zu mir los. Genau, wie Carlisle, der von Eleazar begleitet wird. Ich renne Edward so schnell es geht hinterher. Aber selbst mit Renesmee in seinen Armen ist er schneller als alle anderen.

Hinter mir höre ich, wie Tanya und Irina Dolton zur Rede stellen und er dann seine wahre Geschichte preisgibt. Da bei muss man schon Mitleid mit ihm haben, wie er seine Mutter verloren hat und dass seine Schwester jahrelang Gefangene der Volturi war. Sie haben viel durchmachen müssen. Das habe ich auch, deshalb kann ich Dolton nicht sofort verzeihen, aber ich kann verstehen. Es hätte uns schließlich fast Renesmee gekostet.

Niemand spielt mit dem Leben meiner Tochter.

„Mom", höre ich Renesmee ganz schwach sagen. Allerdings ist sie noch nicht bei Bewusstsein.

Wir sind schon am Flugzeug angekommen. Die anderen Vampire und die Wölfe sind schnell los, um zu jagen, bevor wir abfliegen. Alice, Rose, Jasper und Emmett sind bei uns geblieben. Ein Gesicht besorgter als das Andere. Keiner der vier würde jetzt von Renesmees Seite weichen.

Edward legt unsere Tochter vorsichtig in einen Sitz ab, den Emmett mal eben fix zur Liege umfunktionierte.

„Mom", sagt Renesmee erneut.

„Ich bin hier, mein Schatz. Es wird alles wieder OK. Du bist frei", sage ich hier mit gebrochener Stimme und gebe ihr einen langen Kuss auf die Stirn. Meine kalten Lippen zischen regelrecht, als sie auf Renesmees glühende Haut treffen.

Ich spüre Jaspers Kraft in mir wirken, meine Sorge zu verdrängen, doch es ist schwer. Aber er gibt nicht auf. Mit einem Lächeln bedanke ich mich bei ihm.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Bella. Ich hab gesehen, dass sie in Denali wieder fit ist. Versprochen. Ich hab's gesehen", erzählt Alice ganz aufgeregt.

„Ich dachte, du kannst ihre Zukunft nicht sehen?"

„Kann ich auch nicht. Aber Scotts", grinst sie mich an.

„Was hast du gesehen?"

„Die Hellseherin schweigt und genießt."

„ALICE!"

„OK, OK. Ich hab gesehen, wie die beiden miteinander reden und sich dann küssen. Total süß", freut sie sich.

Und auch ich kann mir jetzt ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Jetzt verstehe ich auch Edwards zerknirschtes Gesicht. Wobei er doch froh darüber sein sollte. Irgendwas ist da noch.

„Alles OK, Edward?", frage ich ihn und lege meine Hand an seine stählerne Wange. Seine Augen suchen und finden mich.

„Ich kann ihre Gedanken nicht mehr lesen", grummelt er.

Emmett, Rose und Alice lachen amüsiert. Und auch ich muss mich zusammenreißen.

„Das muss ein Albtraum für dich sein, Eddie. Du kannst aller Leute Gedanken lesen, nur nicht die deiner beiden Mädels", ergötzt sich Emmett an Edwards Leid.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung."

Oh mein Armer. Ich gebe ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, was ihm erstmal milde stimmt.

„Das hält aber nicht lange an", haucht er mir ins Ohr.

„Vielleicht später."

„Genug der Turtelei. Lasst uns Renesmee erstmal was Frisches anziehen. Sie sieht ja grauenhaft aus."

„Alice!"

„Ist doch wahr:"

Wir schicken die Jungs erstmal raus, um dann Renesmee notdürftig zu waschen. Edward weicht dabei ungern von unserer Tochter. Sobald Alice ihr ein neues Outfit rausgesucht hat und wir es Renesmee angezogen haben, durfte er ja auch wieder zu ihr.

Carlisle und Eleazar kommen Minuten später zu uns. Behutsam flößen er und Edward unserer Tochter das wichtige Blut ein. Es dauert nicht lange, da fällt ihre Temperatur wieder auf normal und ihr Körper entspannt sich. Sie fällt in einen tiefen Schlaf. Sicher hat sie die Tage kaum ein Auge zu gemacht. Was mir auffällt, sie reagiert immer schneller und besser auf das Blut.

„Unsere Freunde wollen sich schon von hier aus auf den Weg zurück in ihre Heimat machen", berichtet Carlisle, nachdem er Renesmees Werte noch mal gecheckt hat und ihr großväterlich einen Kuss auf die Stirn gibt.

Nicht nur ich bin überrascht von dieser Geste. Aber ich habe es in Carlisles, wie in Esmes Augen gesehen, welche Sorgen sie mit mir teilten, als Renesmee noch gefangen war. So erleichtert ist er jetzt, sie wieder in unserer Sicherheit zu wissen.

„Wir sollten uns bei ihnen bedanken", sagt mir Edward. Er hat recht.

Allerdings will ich Renesmee nicht alleine lassen. Ich will nie mehr von ihrer Seite weichen. Mein Engel.

„Ich bleibe hier", bietet mir Rosalie warmherzig lächelnd an.

„OK. Danke Rose", sage ich, auch wenn ich es recht widerwillig mache. Aber unsere Helfer haben unseren Dank mehr als verdient. Auch, wenn im Endeffekt es Renesmee war, die die Volturi in die Flucht geschlagen hat, hätten sie alles riskiert, um uns zu helfen.

Vor dem Flugzeug warten sie schon alle. Etwas weiter hinten haben sich die Wölfe platziert. Die bekannten Gesichter wie Jacob, Sam und Seth in Menschengestalt, während diejenigen, die zum ersten Mal auf uns Vampire trafen, noch in ihrer Wolfsgestalt blieben.

„Meine Freunde. Ich möchte euch danken, für die Hilfe, meine Tochter zu befreien", beginnt Edward.

Zafrina tritt hervor.

„Das war sie alleine, junger Freund. Ihr habt eine mächtige und wunderschöne Tochter. Kommt uns doch mit Renesmee besuchen. Sie ist sicher gewillt, mehr über unsere Kultur zu erfahren, so wie wir über jeden Fortschritt, den sie macht."

„Das werden wir, Zafrina. Dennoch möchte ich mich bedanken, für euren Willen, euch gegen die mächtigen Volturi zu stellen, um Renesmee zu befreien. Wir bieten euch jederzeit Hilfe an, wenn ihr uns braucht. Danke."

Er hat es absolut besser drauf, mit den vielen verschiedenen Vampiren zu kommunizieren. Was sicher auch daran liegt, dass er ihre Gedanken sehen kann. Die meisten habe ich zum ersten Mal gesehen. Dennoch verabschieden sie sich von mir, als würden wir uns Jahrhunderte kennen. Ein Marathon von Umarmungen folgt.

Ganz selbstverständlich laden uns auch die anderen Zirkel zu sich ein. Immer mit der Betonung, Renesmee mitzubringen. Benjamin, Peter und Charlotte haben sich bei uns eingeladen. Benjamin möchte unbedingt mehr über Renesmee erfahren. Garrett verlässt uns erst gar nicht. In den letzten Tagen hat er sich gut mit Kate angefreundet und will sogar versuchen, auf die vegetarische Variante unserer Ernährung umzusteigen. Die Wölfe fliegen erstmal mit uns zurück. Das Wasser zu überqueren liegt ihnen nicht so.

„Bells, würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn ich noch etwas bei euch bleibe?"

Meine hochgezogenen Augenbrauen fordern ihn auf, den Grund dieser Frage aus ihm zu quetschen.

„Ich würde Nessie gern besser kennenlernen und mit ihr Zeit verbringen."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das soie eine gute Idee ist, Jacob."

„Komm schon, Bells."

„Renesmee hat einen festen Freund, der in Denali auf sie wartet."

„Und ich eine Freundin, die in La Push auf mich wartet", grinst er mir zu, da er ganz genau weiß, dass ich keine weiteren Gegenargumente bringen kann.

Edward zeigt mir mit seinem Knurren, was er davon hält. Er kommt zwar mit Jacob mittlerweile ganz gut klar, aber auch ihn haben Jacobs Gedanken geschockt, als er noch dachte, dass Renesmee DIE ist. Ich kann und will Jacob jetzt auch nicht enttäuschen. Nicht, nachdem er und sein Rudel wiedermal so viel riskierten.

„OK", geb ich mich geschlagen und finde mich in Jacobs Armen wieder. Erst Edwards lauter werdendes Knurren befreit mich aus Jacobs schraubstockartigen Armen. Nicht, dass mir die Umarmung missfiel.

„Schon OK, Kumpel. Hier hast du deine Frau wieder", sagt Jacob, gibt mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und schubst mich in Edwards Arme.

„Ich finde das keine gute Idee", ist Edward zerknirscht.

„Ich auch nicht, aber ich kann ihm seinen Wunsch nicht verwehren, nachdem, was er für uns getan hat", versuche ich ihn zu überzeugen.

„Nur ein paar Tage:"

Edward resigniert und geht mit mir zurück ins Flugzeug, wo Rose sich rührend um unsere Tochter kümmert. Ich wünschte, ihr Mutterglück könnte sich irgendwann erfüllen. Sie sehnt sich so sehr danach. Deshalb werde ich ihr jede Menge Zeit mit Renesmee geben.

Nur jetzt möchte ich erstmal keine Sekunde mehr von ihr weichen. Als ich Renesmees Haare aus dem Gesicht streiche, lächelt mich Rose mitfühlend an. Ich war die Tage nicht wirklich anwesend und mir wird jetzt erst bewusst, dass ich absolut nicht die Einzige bin, die unter dem ganzen Chaos gelitten hat. Rose nimmt liebevoll meine Hand, die über Renesmees ruht.

„Danke, Rose."

„Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich bei mir zu bedanken hast, Bella. Renesmee ist so ein wichtiger Teil dieser Familie und sie bedeutet mir mehr, als eine Nichte", sagt sie mir mit einem breiten Lächeln und bringt ihr blondes Haar dabei zum Wallen.

Unser Gespräch wird von Captain Eleazar unterbrochen. Eleazar hat sich als Pilot bereit erklärt, damit wir Cullens bei Renesmee sein können. Während des Fluges ruft Carlisle Esme an. Wir hatten völlig vergessen, ihr Entwarnung zu geben. Sie berichtet uns, dass Scott sich noch immer nicht so recht mit seinem Vampir Dasein anfreunden kann. Das wird sicher nochmal sehr schwer für Renesmee. Aber wir werden sie dabei mit Leibeskräften unterstützen.

Charlie bekommt von mir einen Anruf. Er ist natürlich erleichtert, seine Enkelin in Sicherheit zu wissen. Genau wie Phil und Renée, die ich im Huntergrund hören kann. Charlie will noch etwas Zeit mit den beiden verbringen, um das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Außerdem will er, dass Scotts Tod reibungslos über die Bühne geht.

Ich muss immer wieder an Scotts Eltern und seine kleine Schwester denken, die jetzt um ihn trauern.

Mittlerweile sitzen wir alle um Renesmee herum verteilt. Edward braucht jetzt die Nähe und Wärme von seiner Tochter und legt ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß, während ich ihre Hände halte und mit den Daumen über ihre Handrücken kreise.

„So. Ob jetzt mal einer erklären kann, was da vorhin in Volterra passierte?", unterbricht Emmett die Stille.

„Das war so cool."

„Emmett!", stutzen ihn Rose und Carlisle zurecht.

„Was denn? Ich will doch nur wissen, wie unser Knirps das angestellt hat, Jane explodieren zu lassen und die Volturi in die Flucht zu schlagen. Die hatten voll Angst vor ihr", lacht er.

„Das kann ich nur bestätigen. Ihre Angst war ein Segen für meine Seele", kommt es von Jasper.

„Sie werden so schnell keinen Versuch wagen, sie zurückzugewinnen. Sie wissen, es ist zwecklos. Aro dachte auch daran, dass es unrecht war und seine Sucht nach Macht es nicht wert wäre, die Existenz der Volturi zu gefährden. Nur über Alec mache ich mir sorgen. Er will Rache für Jane. Aber das wird Aro nicht zulassen", gibt Edward die Gedanken Aros preis. Ich hoffe, er hat recht, was Alec betrifft.

„Aber wie hat Renesmee das nun gemacht?", fragt eine ratlosekonfuse Alice und blickt dabei zu Carlisle.

„Ich bin ratlos. Das ist in meinen (Jahre prüfen)361 Jahren als Vampir noch nie untergekommen. Ich kann es mir nur so erklären, dass sie es geschafft hat, Benjamins Kräfte an sich zu nehmen. Vielleicht eine weitere Gabe von ihr."

Das musste bei uns allen erstmal sacken. Sie kann Gaben von anderen Vampiren an sich nehmen? Das würde sie für die Volturi noch attraktiver machen. Aber die haben erstmal genug von ihr.

„Aber warum konnte ich dann ihre Gedanken lesen?", will Edward wissen.

„Du hast gesehen, Sohn, sie war nicht mehr sie selbst. Renesmee hatte keine Kontrolle über das, was geschah. Sie hat ihre anderen Gaben abgelegt und ihre Wut und Trauer muss dies ausgelöst haben. Ihr habt gesehen, wie entsetzt sie war, als sie realisierte, was sie Jane angetan hat."

Renesmees Gesicht, als sie registrierte, dass sie Jane vernichtet hat, war so schmerzerfüllt, geschockt und enttäuscht von sich selbst. Davor hatte sie am meisten Angst, ihre Kontrolle zu verlieren und dabei jemandem wehzutun, oder gar jemanden zu töten. Allerdings weine ich Jane keine Träne nach.

„Das heißt, wir müssen mit ihr trainieren. Ihr ihre Kräfte richtig vertraut machen. Renesmee muss sich in Kontrolle üben, vor allem, was ihre Emotionen betrifft. Wenn die der Auslöser ihrer Ausbrüche sind, wird es schwer, sie zu stoppen."

„Oh ja. Nessie ist eine emotionale Achterbahn", sagt Alice auf Carlisles Worte hin.

„Dann sollten wir dafür sorgen, ihre Emotionen auf einen Level zu bringen", sagt Rose dazu.

„Als wenn das so einfach wäre. Denkt daran, dass zu Hause noch ein grummeliger Scott wartet", dämpft Edward etwas die Hoffnung.

„Wir werden sie unterstützen, Edward. Ihr seid nicht alleine", kommt es nun von Jasper.

„Eine Familie", sagt Rose.

„Eine Familie", sagen wir im Einklang.

Gestört wird die Stille nur von Jacobs Schnarchen, der einige Sitze weiter tief und fest schläft.

„Nein, bitte nicht… Ich will nicht töten…", erschreckt uns Renesmee. Sie träumt, auch wenn es eher ein Albtraum zu sein scheint.

Sanft streiche ich ihr die Wange, um sie zu beruhigen. Was mir auch gelingt, denn ihre Atmung wird wieder langsamer. Ich kann meinen Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht nehmen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihre Augen aufschlägt.

„Wir landen gleich", berichtet uns Kate.

Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, wie sie zu uns kam.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragt sie mit besorgter Miene.

„Körperlich geht es ihr schon besser, aber seelisch wird man erst sehen müssen", antwortet ihr Carlisle.

Sie legt mir eine Hand auf den Rücken und schaut mich einfühlsam an.

„Wir sind für euch da. Jederzeit."

„Danke, Kate."

Ihre Hand, die eben noch auf meinem Rücken ruhte, streicht jetzt über Renesmee Wange, die schon wieder an gesunder Farbe gewonnen hat. Kate geht dann aber wieder an ihren Platz. Sie mag Renesmee sehr. Und die letzten fünf Tage haben uns mit allen Denalis enger zusammengeschweißt.

Ich merkte gar nicht, dass wir schon gelandet sind. Da Renesmee noch tief und fest schläft, und wir sie noch nicht wecken wollen, trägt Edward sie zu Emmetts massiven Jeep. Ich gehe voran, so kann Edward mir unsere Tochter in die Arme legen. Sie lässt dies alles mit sich geschehen.

Edward sitzt mit mir und Renesmee auf der Rückbank und Renesmees Beine auf seinem Schoß. Kaum, dass Rosalie die Beifahrertür zu schlägt, gibt Emmett Gas. Zum Glück ist es von dem kleinen Flugplatz nicht mehr weit bis zum Schloss. Dennoch genieße ich die 15 Minuten, die Renesmee in meinen Armen liegt. Ihre Wärme ist so wohltuend. Und ihr beim Schlafen zuzusehen, ist einfach ein wunderschönes Erlebnis. Sie sieht so friedlich und unbekümmert aus, doch das Ganze wird sich schlagartig ändern, wenn sie erwacht.

„Sie sieht aus wie du, wenn sie schläft", höre ich von Edward.

Als ich zu ihm schaue, lächelt er sein schiefes Lächeln, doch ich weiß genau, dass sich dahinter genau die gleichen Sorgen verbergen, die mich beschäftigen. Aber er macht es richtig. Renesmee muss sich nicht auch noch um unsere Sorgen ängstigen. Wir müssen für sie da sein.

Als wir aufs Schloss zufahren, warten schon Esme und Carmen auf uns. Sie schließen ihre Ehemänner in sehnsüchtige Umarmungen. Allerdings drängt Esmes Blick schnell zu uns. Wohl mehr zu Renesmee. Zum rechten Zeitpunkt rührt sich Renesmee in meinen Armen.

„Renesmee?"

„Mom?"

„Hey. Wie fühlst du dich?", frage ich sie. Renesmee dreht sich in meinen Armen, so dass sie in mein Gesicht schauen kann.

„War das alles nur ein Traum?", fragt sie hoffnungsvoll, ohne auf meine Frage einzugehen.

„Nein. Leider nicht."

Ihr steigen sofort Tränen in die Augen. Edward nimmt sie in seine Arme und trägt sie aus dem Wagen.

„Also ist Scott wirklich tot und ich bin dran schuld", sagt sie und vergräbt ihr Gesicht in Edwards Schulter.

„Nein, Renesmee. Er lebt. Also er ist zwar tot, aber ein Vampir."

„Ein Vampir? Oh Gott. Das hat er immer verabscheut. Er wird mich hassen", schluchzt sie.

„Ich könnte dich nie hassen, Carlie", höre ich Scott, der hinter Emmett auftaucht.

Renesmee löst sich von ihrem Vater und schaut verängstigt zu Scott.

„Scott?"

„Ja, der bin ich", grinst er.

„Es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass dies passiert."

Er schaut sie lange unschlüssig an, was eine Qual für sie sein muss. Und auch für mich ist es eine. Ich kann sie nicht länger leiden sehen.

Scott tut dann etwas, was uns alle erleichtert ausatmen lässt.

Er gibt ihr erst einen Kuss und schließt sie dann in seine Arme. Seine Hände streichen liebevoll über ihren Rücken. Und an anhand, wie sich Renesmee in seiner Umarmung fallen lässt, merkt man, was fürie eine Last von ihr abfällt.

Esme begrüßt nun auch uns mit einer herzlichen Umarmung. Ich liebe Renée über alles, aber hier in Denali genieße ich ihre mütterlichen Umarmungen in allen Zügen. Sekunden später liege ich aber schon wieder in den Armen meines Mannes. Während der Rest der Familie ins Schloss geht, bleiben Edward und ich noch in der Nähe von Renesmee.

„Und du hasst mich wirklich nicht dafür, dass du jetzt ein Vampir bist?", fragt sie schüchtern.

„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hat mich dieses Miststück gebissen und nicht du."

Bei den Worten zuckt Renesmee unwillkürlich zusammen. Sei es die Erwähnung vom Biss oder die Erinnerungen an Jane.

„Was ist?", fragt Scott besorgt.

„Ich hab sie umgebracht", antwortet Renesmee mit zitternder Stimme.

„Und was ist daran so schlimm?"

Geschockt windet Renesmee sich aus seinen Armen.

„Was daran so schlimm ist? Ich habe jemanden vernichtet und weiß noch nicht mal, wie ich das gemacht habe. Ich will niemanden töten."

Edward legt behutsam eine Hand auf ihren Rücken, um sie zu beruhigen.

„Ich habe mich lange mit Esme und Carmen unterhalten. Sie haben mir viel von den Volturi erzählt und was sie alles getan haben. Dass sie aber tausende Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen haben. Unschuldige Menschen, die sie gequält haben. Und Jane war mit ihrer Gabe eine der Schlimmsten. Oder hast du vergessen, was sie deiner Familie angetan hat, was sie mir angetan hat? Ich denke, ich bin nicht der Einzige der sagt, dass sie es verdient hätte, Renesmee."

Renesmee nimmt die Worte auf und denkt drüber nach.

„Ich will trotzdem niemanden mehr töten", sagt sie.

„Das musst du auch nicht, Schatz. Wir werden dafür schon sorgen, dass du deine Kräfte und vor allem deine Emotionen unter Kontrolle bekommst. Du bist nicht allein."

Ich könnte Edward knutschen für seine Worte, denn ich sehe, wie seine Worte erleichternd auf Renesmee wirken. Sie wirft sich ihrem Vater um den Hals und kann endlich wieder lächeln. Danach darf ich sie wieder in meine Arme schließen.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, Renesmee."

„Hab dich auch lieb, Mom", sagt sie mir und ich gebe ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Ich will sie gar nicht mehr loslassen und Renesmee anscheinend auch. Aber ich lasse sie los, da Scott schon sehr sehnsüchtig wartet. Renesmee geht wieder auf ihn zu, ganz schüchtern und bleibt vor ihm stehen.

„Aber du verabscheust doch Vampire. Kommst du damit zurecht? Liebst du mich trotzdem noch?"

„Ich gebe zu, dass ich, als ich aufwachte, absolut nicht begeistert von der Situation war. Aber dein Dad hat mir den Kopf gewaschen und deine Grandma auch. Es wird noch etwas dauern, bis ich mich völlig daran gewöhnt habe. Aber ich weiß, es gibt eins, was es erträglich macht und sogar etwas Gutes hat jetzt ein Vampir zu sein", sagt er mit rauchiger Stimme und schaut ihr tief in die Augen.

„Denn lieben, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, tu ich dich immer. Jetzt können wir nicht nur bis ans Ende unseres Lebens zusammen sein, sondern unendlich langfür die Ewigkeit. Diese Vorstellung ist doch ein Traum und ich müsste Jane fast dankbar sein. Egal, was du bist, egal was ich bin. Mich wirst du nicht mehr los", grinst er und fängt sich einen leichten Schlag von seiner Freundin ein.

Aber sofort danach wirft sie sich ihrem Liebsten um den Hals. Ein weiterer Stein fällt mir vom Herzen. Jetzt wo Scott ein Vampir ist, können sie bedenkenlos zusammen sein. Für Renesmee das letzte Quäntchen zu ihrem Glück im Leben bei uns.

Als sich die beiden küssen, erinnern sie mich so sehr an Edward und mich, als wir uns nach unserem Ausflug in Italien wieder hatten und küssten. Sie sind wirklich ein schönes Paar und ich kann mir keinen besseren Freund für meine Tochter wünschen.

Auch ich kann sagen, dass ich endlich, nach so vielen Jahren Leid, glücklich bin. Und schaue ich in Edwards Gesicht, sehe ich dort das erste Mal seit sehr langer Zeit keine Sorgenfalten. Völlige Entspannung.

Unser Familienglück ist perfekt.


	22. Erneuter Anfang

**Erneuter Anfang**

**Renesmee POV**

Manchmal wünsche ich mir aufzuwachen und es wäre alles wieder so, wie es mal war. Aufstehen, von Phil und Renée einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss bekommen, ein leckeres blutfreies Frühstück genießen, in die Schule gehen, wo meine vielen Freunde warten, und vor allem dem Freund, der schon sehnsüchtig auf seinen Kuss wartet, begegnen.

Dann wären mir die letzten grauenvollen Tage erspart geblieben. Gefangene der Volturi, Blutdurst, Jane töten und dann wäre Scott noch am leben.

Aber wäre ich nicht ‚krank' geworden, hätte ich nie meine wahren Eltern kennen gelernt und meine dazugehörende große Familie. Das Leben als eine Cullen ist sicher nicht leicht. Aber eine zu sein, bedeutet Mitglied einer Familie zu sein, die die Bedeutung Familienbund und Liebe ganz groß schreibt. Geborgener kann man sich nicht fühlen. Zumindest kann ich mich nicht beschweren, denn jeder Einzelne würde sein Leben für mich geben, selbst wenn ich es nicht wollte.

Dabei bin ich nur mit Edward und Bella blutverwandt. Die anderen sechs sind mir aber genauso ans Herz gewachsen. Esme und Carlisle als wunderbare, fürsorgliche Großeltern. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie und ganz besonders mein Emmy, sind wie meine größeren Geschwister. Lange habe ich gedacht, ich hätte sie wieder verloren, wie alles andere auch.

Das Letzte, an was ich mich erinnern konnte, war, dass Alice eine Vision von Scotts Beerdigung hatte. Danach lief alles wie in einem Film ab. Ich verlor die Kontrolle über mich. Als hätte jemand anderes Gewalt über mich. Ich realisierte erst, was ich getan hatte, als ich vor den geschockten Gesichtern meiner Familie stand. Augenblicklich wich auch die letzte Kraft aus meinem Körper.

Dass Nächste, was ich mitbekomme, ist, als ich in Emmys Jeep in den Armen meiner Mutter bin. Auch wenn meine Augen noch geschlossen sind, spüre ich, dass sie es ist. Auch, dass wir zurück in Denali sind. Es ist wieder bibberkalt.

Bei meiner Frage an Mom, ob es nur ein Traum war, zerstört sie leider jegliche Hoffnung im Nu. Und schnell prasseln die unangenehmen und schmerzenden Erinnerungen auf mich ein. Scott. Als Dad mir sagt, dass Scott ein Vampir sei, trifft es mich tief ins Herz. Er könnte das nie akzeptieren und wird mich für immer hassen.

„Ich könnte dich nie hassen, Carlie", höre ich die Stimme, die ich so liebe und jetzt noch viel melodischer klingt.

Und wie er dann hinter Emmett auftaucht, verschlägt es mir die Sprache und ich habe das Gefühl, mich noch mal neu in ihn zu verlieben. Seine Statur ähnelt der von Emmett, nur nicht ganz so protzig und viel sexier. Gut, dass Dad meine Gedanken nicht lesen kann.

Scotts verschmitztes Lächeln leuchtet mir förmlich entgegen. Seine Augen schimmern zwischen den topasfarbenen Augen meiner Familie und dem typischen neugeboren vampirrot, welches im Laufe der Zeit verschwinden wird, soweit Scott sich weiter von Tierblut ernährt.

Wie automatisch werfe ich mich ihm um den Hals. Unsere Umarmung ist ganz anders als beim letzten Mal. Da war er noch weich und warm. Jetzt ist sein Körper stahlhart und eiskalt. Dennoch fühle ich mich in seinen Armen wohler denn je.

Er beteuert, dass er mich nicht hasst und mich auch nicht verabscheut, weil ich der Grund bin, weswegen er ein Vampir ist und ich jemanden umgebracht habe. Im Gegenteil. Er kann mich überzeugen, dass Jane es auch ein wenig verdient hat, für das, was sie vielen anderen Vampiren und Menschen angetan hat. Dennoch hätte ich es nicht tun dürfen. Es war nicht mal die Tatsache, dass ich sie getötet habe, was mich so schockte, sondern, dass ich gar nicht wusste, was ich tat. Es geschah einfach.

Als Scott mir die Frage beantwortet, ob er mich noch liebt, könnte ich die ganze Welt umarmen, wobei mir Scott eigentlich schon reicht.

„Denn lieben, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, tu ich dich immer. Jetzt können wir nicht nur bis ans Ende unseres Lebens zusammen sein, sondern für die Ewigkeit. Diese Vorstellung ist doch ein Traum und ich müsste Jane fast dankbar sein. Egal, was du bist, egal was ich bin. Mich wirst du nicht mehr los."

Vor lauter Angst und Sorge, ob er mich noch liebt, kam mir gar nicht in den Sinn, einfach in seine Gedanken zu schauen. Ich hätte die Antwort viel schneller haben können. Aber es noch mal aus seinem Mund zu hören, bedeutet viel mehr.

Scott kann sich zwar noch nicht hundertprozentig damit vereinbaren, ein Vampir zu sein, aber das liegt eher daran, weil er dabei an seine Familie denkt. Am meisten an seine kleine Schwester Maggie, die jetzt ohne großen Bruder aufwachsen muss, was mir das Herz bricht. Klar war sie oft nervig, vor allem, wenn ich mit Scott alleine sein, sie aber ihren Bruder für sich beanspruchen wollte. Aber so sind kleine Schwestern nun mal. Und Scott war ein fantastischer großer Bruder, der die kleine Maggie über alles liebte. Wie ich auch. Er macht sich Sorgen, wie sie seinen Tod verkraften wird und hofft, dass seine Eltern stark genug sind, um für die kleine Maggie da zu sein.

Wobei er sich allerdings hundertprozentig sicher ist, ist seine Liebe zu mir. Mehr als das. Er freut sich wirklich, in Ewigkeit mit mir zusammen sein zu können. Er kann sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen. Und ich mir auch nicht. Ich liebe ihn einfach über alles. Er war mein erster fester Freund und wird auch der Einzige bleiben.

„Komm, lass uns rein gehen. Du musst doch frieren, mein süßer Halbvampir."

Edward und Bella sind uns zwar ein paar Schritte voraus, haben Scotts Worte aber natürlich mitbekommen. Während Bella lacht, gibt Edward ein lächerliches Grummeln von sich.

Es tut so gut, als Scott meine Hand nimmt und sich unsere Finger verflechten. Das habe ich so sehr vermisst, auch wenn seine Hände jetzt sehr kalt sind. Gut, dass Scott mich führt, denn ich habe nur noch Augen für ihn. Um mich herum alles vergessen, sind wir auch schon bald in meinem Zimmer.

Er setzt sich auf eins der großen Sofas und zieht mich auf seinen Schoß. Unsere Blicke treffen sich und ich habe das Gefühl, Funken blitzen zu sehen. Ich könnte ihn stundenlang anstarren. Aber es gibt noch etwas, was ich viel mehr will.

Seine Lippen.

Es ist ein prickelndes Erlebnis, sobald meine warmen Lippen auf seine eisigen treffen. Es war schon immer ein Erlebnis ihn zu küssen, aber jetzt ist es noch viel intensiver, elektrisierender, erregender. Es macht süchtig.

Dass Scott mittlerweile auch ziemlich angeheizt ist, merke ich, wie er mich auf seinem Schoss platziert. Ich sitze auf seinem Gemächt und unsere Oberkörper berühren sich sehnsüchtig. Auge in Auge trennen sich unsere Lippen nicht voneinander. Wie angeklebt, saugt Scott an meiner Oberlippe. Er weiß eben am besten, was ich mag.

Seine kalten Hände wandern am Rücken unter mein Shirt. Gott was liebe ich seine Hände auf meiner nackten Haut zu spüren. Ich würde jetzt am liebsten….

„Runter von ihr", knurrt jemand hinter mir.

Ich drehe mich zur Tür und sehe dort einen sehr ärgerlichen, wutschnaubenden Emmett stehen.

„Ähm… Also… Eigentlich sitzt sie ja auf mir", gibt Scott kleinlaut von sich, wobei es jetzt wohl besser gewesen wäre, nichts zu sagen.

Emmett kommt auf uns zu gestampft, packt mich an den Schulter, zieht mich von Scott runter und setzt mich einige Meter von Scott entfernt wieder ab.

„Was soll das, Emmett?"

„Ich beschütze dich vor ihm", sagt er so ernst, als würde ich wirklich vor Scott Schutz brauchen.

„Das ist doch lächerlich, Emmett. Scott und ich lieben uns", versuche ich Emmett zu überzeugen, ohne Erfolg.

„So wie du Rosie liebst, liebt er mich."

Damit hab ich ihn, denn er grummelt mit sich selbst.

„Dennoch gibt es ein paar Regeln für ihn", sagt er und steht über Scott gebeugt, der immer tiefer ins Sofa sinkt.

„Emmett", protestiere ich, doch mit einer Handbewegung, deutet er mich still zu sein. Zur Krönung kommt auch noch der Rest der Familie rein. Ich mein, es ist schön endlich wieder alle beieinander zu sehen, ich hab Esme sehr vermisst, aber das wird jetzt sicher peinlich.

_Jetzt wird's lustig, _denkt Rose. Oh nein, sie muss es am besten wissen.

„Zu allererst. KEIN Geknutsche, wenn ich dabei bin."

„Oder ich", sagt Jasper.

„Und ich", kommt es auch noch von meinem liebsten Vater. Grrr.

„Noch wer? Sollen wir uns im Keller küssen, oder wie?" So langsam werde ich ärgerlich.

„Oder es ganz lassen." Gott, Emmett.

„Ihr könnt es auch ganz lassen, einfach so in mein Zimmer zu platzen, dann müsst ihr es erst gar nicht sehen."

Die Mädels kichern sich ein. Schön, dass ich sie zum Lachen bringen kann, anstatt mir zu helfen.

„Regel Nr. 2. Also,.. Na du weißt schon… Ist verboten."

„Meinst du etwa Sex, Emmett? Puren, hemmungslosen Sex?"

Oh ja. Jetzt hab ich sie alle geschockt. Ihre Münder alle weit aufgerissen, ihre Gedanken ein reines Chaos. Das hätten sie von ihrer kleinen, süßen Renesmee nicht gedacht. Wer lacht jetzt?

„Ähm. Ja das meine ich", antwortet Emmett kleinlaut und findet seine Schuhe dabei sehr interessant, anstatt mich anzusehen. Würde er rot werde, wäre eine Tomate keine Konkurrenz für ihn, da bin ich mir sicher.

„Und wenn wir es doch tun?", fordere ich ihn hinaus.

„Dann befördere ich Scott eigenhändig nach Transsilvanien."

Zu dumm, dass ich ganz genau weiß, dass Emmett mir das nie antun würde, mein großer, starker Teddybär. Obwohl ich noch nie solch einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck von ihm gesehen habe.

„Regel Nr. 3, und die merk dir gut", sagt Emmett und fasst Scott an die Schulter. Wohl nicht zu leicht, denn Scott zuckt schmerzverzerrt zusammen.

„Tust du meiner kleinen Sis weh, wirst du dein blaues Wunder erleben. Ich werde dich in Tausende Stücke reißen und verbrennen. Und ich bin mir sicher, Daddy Edward und Onkel Jasper werden mir dabei behilflich sein", knurrt Emmett.

„I-ich habe nicht vor i-ihr wehzutun. Im Gegenteil", stottert Scott.

„Das rate ich dir."

„Das reicht jetzt, Emmett", wüte ich und zerre ihn von Scott weg.

Ich werfe Rose einen flehenden Blick zu, mir zu helfen und sie versteht sofort.

„Lass die beiden zufrieden, Emmett, sonst darfst du mich die nächsten zwei Monate nicht anfassen."

„Rosie. Das ist unfair", jammert Emmylein.

„Nix da", sagt sie lachend und verschwindet aus meinem Zimmer. Emmett folgt ihr Sekunden später wie ein kleines Schoßhündchen.

_Mach dir keine Sorgen, Nessie. Ich halte ihn dir vom Leib._

„Danke, Rose", rufe ich hinterher und widme mich meinen Eltern, die noch immer grinsend in meinem Zimmer stehen.

„Wollt ihr als meine Eltern auch noch irgendetwas Peinliches dazu sagen?"

Beide grinsen nur weiter und schütteln ihre Köpfe. Na immerhin.

„Nimm es Emmett nicht böse. Er ist nur sehr beschützerisch, was dich angeht", sagt mir Esme.

„Ich weiß", seufze ich wissend. Und ich bin Emmett ja auch dankbar, dass er mich so schützen will. Aber was Scott angeht, lasse ich mir ungern etwas verbieten.

„Willst du dich nicht hinlegen? Wir haben schon 2 Uhr früh. In ein paar Stunden geht die Sonne auf und dann geht dein Training los", sagt Edward.

„Training?"

„Um deine Kräfte unter Kontrolle zu bringen."

„Oh. OK."

Ich umarme noch schnell Esme, Carlisle, Jasper und Alice. Sage ihnen noch mal, wie froh ich bin, zurück zu sein und das es allen gut geht, mache mich dann aber schnell bettfertig. Als ich wieder komme, sitzen Bella, Edward und Scott am Rand meines Bettes.

Mein überfürsorglicher Vater macht sich Gedanken, wo Scott bleibt, während ich schlafe. So wie ich ja seine Sorge zu schätzen weiß, lasse ich Scott jetzt nicht von mir. Ich hätte ihn fast verloren.

„Bitte, Dad. Darf Scott bei mir bleiben? Ich hab ihn so lange nicht gesehen und ich brauche ihn jetzt", flehe ich und gebe meinen besten Hundeblick preis.

Während Bella schmunzelt, fechtet mein Dad mit sich einen inneren Kampf aus. Entscheidet sich dann aber doch für meine Glücklichkeit.

„Danke, Dad", sage ich überschwänglich und umarme ihn hastig, so dass er schon wieder lachen muss.

„Mr. Cullen", beginnt Scott.

„Edward, für dich", sagt Dad, aber erst, nachdem Mom ihm in die Seite stieß.

„OK. Edward. Du brauchst nur in meine Gedanken schauen, um zu wissen, wie sehr ich Renesmee liebe, ihr nie wehtun könnte und sie nie zu etwas drängen würde, was sie nicht möchte", sagt er aufrichtig.

Und ich brauche nicht in seine Gedanken zu schauen, um zu wissen, dass er die Wahrheit sagt.

_Sollte ich ihm sagen, dass Renesmee und ich noch nie Sex hatten?_

„Nein, solltest du nicht. La, la, la. Und jetzt weiß es mein Dad sowieso und bald meine Mom. Scott, du Depp."

Argh. Männer. Während Mom irritiert schaut, muss mein lieber Vater nur grinsen. Er ist aber auch gleichzeitig erleichtert, dass Scott so ein ehrlicher, wohlerzogener junger Mann ist. Und er ist überglücklich, dass ich noch Jungfrau bin. Wenn es nach ihm geht, bleibe ich das auch noch für etliche Jahre. Denkste, lieber Daddy. Nicht, dass es in den nächsten Tagen passieren müsste, aber so wie es sich vorhin angefühlt hatte, Scott zu küssen…. So eilig habe ich es dann doch nicht.

Ich verabschiede mich noch von meinen Eltern, denen es schwerfällt mich ‚allein' zu lassen. Ich bin ja nicht allein, sondern mit Scott. Moms Lippen wollen sich gar nicht von meiner Stirn lösen. Doch Dad zieht sie dann aus meinem Zimmer.

Als ich dann ins Bett steigen will, wartet Scott schon auf mich und hält die Decke für mich hoch. Ich kuschel mich an seine harte Brust und atme seinen herrlichen Duft ein, den ich so lange vermisst habe. Was bin ich froh, dass sich das nicht geändert hat. Im Gegenteil, er ist noch anziehender.

Jetzt merke ich erst, wie müde ich eigentlich bin. So fällt es mir schwer, noch mal meinen Kopf zu Scott nach oben zu bewegen. Sein Lächeln hypnotisiert mich wie immer.

„Schlaf jetzt, Sunshine."

„M'kay. Liebe dich."

„Und ich dich erst", flüstert er und haucht mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Kaum, dass ich meinen Kopf wieder auf seine Brust lege, schlafe ich ein. Voller Vorfreude auf den nächsten Tag, aufzuwachen und zu wissen, dass Scott bei mir sein wird und ich sein atemberaubendes Lächeln wiedersehen werde.

Am nächsten Morgen werde ich nicht wie erhofft von meinem Schatz geweckt, sondern von einem Blitzlicht. Und noch einem. Ich mag gar nicht meine Augen aufmachen. Na erst mal eins. Von dem aus sehe ich schon mal Alice, die eine Kamera in der Hand hält und grinst. Sie hat noch nicht genug und drückt noch mal ab.

„Danke, Alice. Ich bin wach."

„Raus aus den Federn, Schlafmütze."

„Ich will aber noch nicht", quengel ich und schmiege mich wieder enger an Scott.

Aber irgendetwas ist anders. Das ist nicht Scott. Ich schaue hoch und schrecke so zurück, dass ich fast vom Bett falle.

„EMMETT!!!"

„Guten Morgen, Knirps. Gut geschlafen?"

Mittlerweile bin ich hellwach und schaue einmal durch mein Zimmer. Scott steht neben meiner Mom und kichert wie ein Schulmädchen. Mein wütender Blick durchbohrt ihn und er weiß genau, dass das Rache bedeutet.

„Auf, auf, Ness. Wir müssen dich hübsch machen. Wir gehen jagen", freut sich Alice.

„Warum muss ich mich zum Jagen hübsch machen?"

„Die Tiere haben auch ihren Stolz."

„Ähm… Danke?"

Welch ein Kompliment von Alice. Aber ich protestiere nicht weiter. Mom hat mir eingetrichtert, wenn es ums Stylen geht, nicht mit Alice zu diskutieren. Den Kampf gewinnt sie eh immer. Also lass ich's über mich ergehen. Aber nicht, bevor ich meinen morgendlichen Kuss von Scott und eine morgendliche Umarmung meiner Mom bekomme.

Ich muss sagen, Alice hat echt was drauf. Das Resultat spricht für sich. Und Scotts offen stehender Mund wohl auch, als ich das Zimmer wieder betrete, nachdem Alice ihr Werk vollbracht hat. Edward ist mittlerweile auch da.

„Wo gehen wir jagen?", frage ich.

„Kanada", antwortet Dad.

„Laufen oder fahren wir?"

„Wir laufen und du kommst Huckepack mit:"

„Ich will aber selbst laufen", nörgele ich. Eigentlich dachte ich ja, ich sei 18 und keine fünf mehr. Ich kann ganz gut alleine laufen.

„Renesmee, deine Kraft ist noch nicht ausgeprägt genug. Bevor wir in Kanada sind, bist du fix und fertig."

„Ich komme jetzt schon viel länger ohne Blut aus, Dad. Siehe Volterra. Außerdem krieg ich doch dort meine Ration. Oder wollt ihr mich den Rest meines Daseins durch die Gegend schleppen?"

Dass das Emmett, Scott und Dad gefällt, war mir klar.

„Aber ich nicht. Ich will unabhängig sein, und mich nicht, wie ein Baby fühlen."

„Du bist aber unser kleines Baby."

„Keine große Hilfe, Alice." Schön, dass mir alle in den Rücken fallen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten sie laufen lassen. Wenn Renesmee merkt, dass ihre Kraft schwindet, könnt ihr, wer auch immer, sie immer noch tragen", sagt Bella und lächelt mir aufmunternd und verständnisvoll zu.

„Danke, Mom."

Edward ist natürlich weniger begeistert, aber weiß gewiss, dass er gegen seine beiden Frauen jetzt nicht ankommt.

_Diese Sturköpfe._

Hihi. Tja Dad, keine Chance.

So machen wir uns auf den Weg. Zum ersten Mal komme ich richtig in den Genuss, zu spüren, wie es ist, in Vampir Geschwindigkeit zu laufen. Wie der Wind durch mein Haar saust. Emmetts freudiges Glucksen, weil ich so schnell bin. Mir entgeht aber auch nicht Dads besorgte Miene und seine Gedanken schon gar nicht.

Ich kann es ihm ja nicht mal verdenken. Nachdem, was in den letzten Wochen passiert ist, will er nur noch, dass wir glücklich sind und mir nichts mehr passiert. Aber er weiß auch, dass er mir mit seiner Überfürsorglichkeit, langsam auf die Nerven geht. Ich will nicht ewig betütelt werden, auch wenn ich weiß, dass das bei meiner vampirischen Familie schier unmöglich ist.

Wenigstens Emmett kann ein wenig über seine Sorge hinweg schauen und veranstaltet ein kleines Wettrennen mit mir. Welches ich gewinne, aber auch nur, weil Emmy mich gewinnen lässt. Als hätte ich das nötig.

Kaum, dass wir unser Ziel erreicht haben, blicken mich alle sorgenvoll und fragend an. Ich könnte schreien.

„Mir geht's gut", sage ich etwas genervt.

In dem kanadischen National Park ist es schon viel grüner, als in Alaska. Es sind auch endlich Vögel zwitschern zu hören und das Rascheln der Bäume.

„Und nun?", frage ich an alle gerichtet.

„Konzentrier dich. Verlass dich allein auf deine Instinkte und sag mir, was du hörst", sagt mir Dad und ich folge seinem Rat.

Erst höre ich nur die Vögel und die Bäume, dessen Blätter und Äste vom Wind verweht werden. Sogar den weit entfernten Wasserfall kann ich hören. Aber da ist noch etwas anderes.

„Ein Herzschlag?!", frage ich mehr, als das ich feststelle.

„Gut. Wo?"

„Zwei Kilometer nordöstlich."

„Na dann los."

Ich laufe in die besagte Richtung, gefolgt von meiner Familie, deren Schritte kaum wahrnehmbar sind und für das Tier nicht zu hören.

„Was ist das?", frage ich, nachdem wir stoppen und uns im Gestrüpp verstecken, um das Tier nicht aufzuscheuchen.

„Ein Karibu", antwortet mir Emmett.

„Sehr lecker", fügt Rose noch hinzu, mir dreht es allerdings den Magen um.

„Und nun?"

„Greif es an und saug es aus", antwortet mir Jasper, als wäre es das einfachste auf der Welt. Für ihn und den Anderen ist es das wahrscheinlich auch.

Ich wäre am liebsten davon gelaufen, will mich aber nicht vor meiner ganzen Familie und Scott bloß stellen. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum gleich alle mitbekommen mussten. Als wäre das ein Mega Großereignis.

Ich nähere mich langsam dem Karibu, um es dann mit einem Satz zu packen und zu Boden zu reißen. Ich drücke das Tier so zu Boden, dass es sich nicht groß winden kann und nur noch leicht zuckt. Das war leicht.

Was ich jetzt eigentlich tun müsste, weiß ich. Mit meinen Zähnen das Fell des Karibu durchreißen, um dann das Blut aus dem Tier zu saugen. Aber ich kann es einfach nicht.

Ich blicke hoch zu meiner Familie, die mir in einiger Entfernung gespannt zuschaut, sich aber schon fragen, warum ich noch nicht zugebissen habe. In Moms Gesicht sehe ich, dass sie genau weiß, wie schwer es mir fällt und wie sehr ich gerade mit mir kämpfe. Ich bringe es einfach nicht fertig, das Tier zu töten, obwohl ich es zum Überleben brauche. Ich erreiche einfach den Punkt nicht, in dem es Klick macht und sich der Schalter in meinem Kopf löst, um aus mir die Bestie zu machen, die ohne Weiteres das Tier töten kann.

Auf Spenderblut wollte ich mich nicht ewig verlassen wollen. Zumal es sicher dort draußen Menschen gibt, die es dringender brauchen als ich.

Warum habe ich diesen Instinkt nicht, das Tier zu erlegen?

Noch immer zuckt das Tier unter meinen Händen. Ich hätte es fast vergessen, so sehr war ich in Gedanken. Ich schaue dem Karibu in die Augen. Seine Augen sind noch brauner, als die meinen.

„Renesmee", höre ich die sanfte Stimme meiner Mutter.

Sie steht jetzt neben mir. Ihre Augen voller Mitleid. Für mich, nicht für das Tier.

„Ich schaff's nicht, Mom. Ich kann das Tier nicht töten."

„Ist doch OK:"

„Nein, Mom. Ist es nicht. Ich will nicht von Menschenblut abhängig sein."

„Vielleicht sollten wir erst mal versuchen, ob du überhaupt Tierblut verträgst. Du kannst es ja auch zu dir nehmen, ohne das Tier zu töten", höre ich nun meinen Vater sagen.

Als ich aufblicke, stehen dort natürlich alle. Sie können nicht begreifen, wie ich das Tier nicht töten konnte. Ihnen wäre es mit Leichtigkeit gelungen.

„Das frage ich mich selber", antworte ich auf ihre Gedanken und lasse das Tier flüchten.

Emmett zuckt, als würde er sich das Karibu schnappen wollen, doch Rose hält ihn auf.

„Warum kann ich es nicht?"

Beantworten kann mir diese Frage natürlich niemand. Nur Carlisles Gedanken geben mir eine denkbare Antwort.

„Möglich", sagt Edward, der diesen Gedanken auch mitbekommen hat.

„Lasst ihr uns auch an euren Gedanken teilhaben?", bittet Alice.

„Selbstverständlich. Vielleicht fehlt Renesmee einfach dieser Instinkt, wie wir ihn haben, sobald wir in der Nähe von Blut kommen. Sie spürt schließlich, anders wie wir, auch keinen Blutdurst. Also könnte ihr auch dieser Instinkt fehlen."

„Also bin ich eine Fehlfunktion."

„Ganz bestimmt nicht, Schatz", sagte Esme liebevoll.

„Du hast viele Eigenschaften eines Menschen behalten, einige von Vampiren hinzu bekommen. Diese Eigenschaft wohl nicht. Gräme dich nicht, mein Kind. Viele Vampire wären glücklich, nicht diesen Durst zu spüren, um nicht töten zu müssen", dabei kann ich in Carlisles Gedanken sehen, dass er auch sich darin mit einschließt. Wobei er noch die beste Selbstkontrolle hat, was diesen Blutdurst angeht.

Ein Blick zu meiner vampirischen Familie, die mir mit einem Nicken Trost spenden will, macht mich traurig. Warum muss ich anders sein als sie? Ich will genauso sein wie sie. Ich kann doch ganz deutlich sehen, wie sehr sie wieder wegen meiner Labilität leiden.

Alice kommt auf mich zugelaufen und nimmt mich tröstend in die Arme.

„Es wird alles gut werden, Ness", zwinkert sie mir zu.

In ihren Gedanken sehe ich eine Vision, wo wir glücklich mit der Familie auf dem Schloss sind. Ich scheine also wirklich irgendwann damit klarzukommen, auch wenn ich es mir jetzt noch nicht vorstellen kann. Vielleicht finden wir ja wirklich eine andere Lösung.

„Willst du uns zuschauen beim Jagen oder möchtest du lieber nach Hause?", fragt Mom mich.

„Ich will lieber nach Hause", antworte ich ihr niedergeschlagen. Ich kann einfach nicht verbergen, wie sehr das an mir nagt.

„OK. Dann begleite dich."

Eigentlich will ich ja protestieren und alleine loslaufen, aber sie würden es eh nicht zulassen, dass ich mich alleine auf den Weg mache. Und irgendwie habe ich jetzt das dringende Bedürfnis, allein mit meiner Mutter zu sein.

„Ich komme auch."

„Nein, Scott", unterbreche ich ihn schärfer, als ich wollte und sein Gesicht zeigt, wie verletzt ich ihn habe.

_Will sie mich etwa nicht bei sich haben?_

„Natürlich Scott, aber ihr müsst jagen gehen und ich würde jetzt gerne alleine sein", sage ich so leise, dass mich kaum jemand hören kann. Natürlich haben sie es trotzdem gehört.

Edward kämpft mit sich, da er ebenfalls mit möchte, um mich nicht allein zulassen. Aber als aufmerksamer und einfühlsamer Vater, wie er nun mal ist, respektiert er meinen Wunsch und bleibt stumm.

_Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken, mein Kind. Wir finden schon eine andere Lösung, OK?_

Ich nicke ihm zu und versuche zu lächeln. Es bleibt auch nur bei einem Versuch. Mom und ich verabschieden uns von dem Rest der Familie. Dad nimmt mich noch mal in den Arm und flüstert mir tröstende Worte ins Ohr.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause spricht Mom nicht ein Wort. Sie kennt mich mittlerweile wirklich so gut, dass sie weiß, dass Stille gerade das Beste für mich ist.

Vor dem Schloss wartet der stinkende Junge auf uns. Er sieht wirklich gut aus, aber sein Geruch beißt so in meiner Nase, dass ich fast würgen muss. Jacob und ich hatten noch keine Chance gehabt miteinander zu reden. Nach unserer Rückkehr hatte ich nur Augen und Gedanken für Scott.

„Wo wart ihr?", fragt er genervt. Ihm gefiel es gar nicht, dass wir ohne ihn losgezogen sind.

„Jagen", antwortet Mom.

„Das war aber kurz."

„Keine sehr erfolgreiche Jagd", antwortet Mom erneut und aus dem Augenwinkel kann ich sehen, wie sie ihm deutet, nichts weiter zu sagen, außer ‚Oh'.

„Hast du Lust, mit mir etwas die Gegend zu erkunden?", fragt er mich gut gelaunt.

Mit einem Blick zu Mom, die mir zu nickt, hole ich mir das OK. Wenn sie ihm vertraut, kann ich es auch tun.

„Ähm.. OK. Wo soll's hingehen?"

„Mal sehen, wohin uns der Wind führt", grinst er schelmisch.

„Ich warne dich, Jacob."

„Komm wieder runter Bella. Deine Tochter sieht aus, als könne sie etwas Ablenkung gebrauchen. Die verschaffe ich ihr."

Recht hat er. Ich könnte mal etwas Abstand von dem ganzen Vampir-Wirrwarr gebrauchen. Auch wenn ich gern wüsste, warum ihm Mom so warnte. In seinen Gedanken kann ich nichts Verdächtiges entdecken.

„Aber nicht zu weit, Jake. Wir wissen noch nicht, wie lang ihre Kräfte reichen und sie ohne Blut auskommt."

„Sie muss ja nicht laufen", sagt er und fängt plötzlich an zu zittern.

Seine Klamotten zerfetzen in der Luft und er verwandelt sich in einen Werwolf. Eine beängstigende Szene. Ob das wehtut? Mir fällt auf, dass er der rostbraune Werwolf ist, den ich in Volterra zuerst sah.

_Steig auf_, höre ich in seinen Gedanken.

Ich weiß nicht genau wie und warum, aber meine Laune steigt ganz plötzlich, und eine freudige Aufregung macht sich in mir breit. Mit einem Satz sitze ich auf seinem zotteligen Rücken. Was ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass sein Fell so angenehm weich ist.

„Pass auf sie auf, Jacob. Ich habe sie gerade erst wieder."

_Sag deiner Mom, sie soll nicht solche Panik schieben. Ich werde dich schon nicht umbringen._

„Du sollst dir keine Sorgen machen, Mom. Er bringt mich heil zurück. Bis später", formuliere ich seine Worte etwas um. Kein Grund, Mom noch mehr Sorge zu bereiten.

Jacob gibt einen Laut von sich, der sich anhört, wie ein Lachen. Er stupst Mom mit seiner Schnauze Richtung Schloss und lacht weiter.

„Ich geh ja schon. Viel Spaß euch beiden", kann sie nun wieder lachen.

„Bye, Mom."

_Gut festhalten, Kleine._

Ich bin nicht klein. Obwohl, ihm gegenüber bin ich ziemlich winzig. Ich tu dann auch, was er sagt, und merke schnell, dass es auch besser so ist, als er los läuft. Und wie er läuft. Er ist schneller als wir Vampire. Und das soll schon was heißen.

Seinen Hals umfasse ich so, dass sich meine Hände wiedertreffen und verflechten. Dadurch liegt mein Kopf auf seinem Fell, was Jacob sehr genießt. Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht immer tiefer in sein Fell, um dem Schnee auszuweichen, der mir wie Hagel ins Gesicht schlägt.

Mein Blick geht zur Seite, wo sich das Grün verabschiedet und der Schnee immer mehr wird. Wir sind also weiter Richtung Norden unterwegs. Eigentlich müsste ich jetzt frieren und zittern, wie Espenlaub, doch Jacob wirkt auf mich, wie eine Heizdecke. Sein flauschiger Körper strahlt genug Hitze aus, um mich zu wärmen.

Auch wenn er noch immer unangenehm riecht, vergrabe ich mein Gesicht tiefer in sein Fell.

Erst als wir halten, blicke ich wieder auf. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir unterwegs waren, aber Jacob muss einige Hunderte Kilometer gelaufen sein. Wenn ich es nichts besser wüsste, würde ich sagen wir sind am Nordpol. So müsste er übers gefrorene Eis gelaufen sein.

Mir verschlägt es den Atem, als ich mich richtig Umblicke. Es ist so unsagbar schön. Nur dank Jacob erfriere ich nicht. Der Schnee leuchtet in der Sonne, die gerade ein Loch durch die dicke Wolkenwand findet. Aber was noch am schönsten ist, ist das Nordpolarmeer. Man merkt, dass der Sommer entgegen kommt, denn vom Eis reißen viele Eisschollen ab, die im klaren Meer schwimmen.

Selbst an diesem Fleckchen Erde ist einiges los. So toben auf der einen Seite die Eisbären und auf der anderen Seite Walrosse. Und mittendrin die niedlichen Polarfüchse. Aber kaum, dass sie Jacob wahrnehmen, ergreifen sie die Flucht. So was wie ihn haben sie sicher noch nicht gesehen.

_Solche Schisser_ lacht er.

Gemächlich stampft er über den Schnee. Er genießt die Aussicht genauso wie ich.

„Ich weiß, dass man hier weit und breit sicher keinen Menschen antreffen wird. Aber hast du nicht dennoch Angst, entdeckt zu werden? Du fällst mit deinem dunklen Fell hier mehr als auf und verstecken kannst du dich nirgendwo."

_Du musst wirklich noch einiges lernen. Benutzt deine Sinne. Ich rieche keine Menschen im Umkreis von 100km._

Jetzt wo er es sagt, wohl mehr denkt, rieche ich auch keinen Menschen. Ich kann nur die Tiere wahrnehmen und das Meer rauschen hören. So wie das brechende Eis.

„Es ist wirklich wunderschön hier. Danke, dass du mich hier hergebracht hast."

_Für dich doch immer, Nessie._

Ich zucke immer wieder zusammen, wenn ich diesen Kosenamen höre.

_Was?_

„Ich hasse diesen Namen."

_Wie soll ich dich dann nennen?_

„Renesmee vielleicht?"

_Zu langweilig._

„Nenn mich Ness, Carlie oder sonst wie. Aber nicht wie dieses bescheuerte Seemonster", grummel ich.

_Wie die Mutter, so die Tochter; _denkt er und lacht sich schlapp.

Dafür kneif ich ihn mit aller Kraft in die Rippen. Er scheint es zu spüren, denn er hört tatsächlich auf zu lachen.

Wir gehen, beziehungsweise er geht langsam weiter, bis wir nah am Wasser sind. Dort lässt er sich nieder. Ich will gerade absteigen, da hält er mich auf.

_Bleib ruhig sitzen. Ich will nicht, dass du erfrierst. Sonst macht mir deine Mutter die Hölle heiß._

„Stimmt", lache ich und kuschel mich wieder in sein warmes Fell.

Lange schweigen wir und genießen die herrliche Natur um uns herum. Ich könnte ewig hier bleiben, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass ich demnächst anfangen würde zu frieren.

_Erzählst du mir, warum du und Bella so früh vom Jagen zurückkamt?_

Ich seufze. Eigentlich will ich ja darüber nicht reden. Aber vielleicht ist es gerade gut, mit einem eher außenstehenden darüber zu reden.

„Ich bin defekt."

Jacob dreht seinen Kopf so hektisch zu mir um, dass ich fast von seinem Rücken falle.

_Defekt?_

„Ich konnte das Tier nicht töten. Es zu fangen war leicht, aber als ich es dann unter meinen Händen spürte und ihm in die Augen sah, konnte ich es einfach nicht erlegen. Ich bin ein defekter Vampir."

_Das kann man wohl sagen._

„Danke. Hat man dir schon mal gesagt, wie einfühlsam du bist?", frage ich ihn ironisch.

_Nööö._

Ich hab auch nichts anderes erwartet.

„Kein Wunder das mein Dad dich so hasst."

_Wirklich?, _fragt er mehr so, als würde es ihn freuen.

„Wirklich."

_Ich finde jedenfalls nicht, dass du defekt bist. Eher perfekt. Für einen Vampir selten, aber meiner Meinung nach perfekt._

„Wirklich?"

_Wirklich._

Wir müssen beide über unseren dämlichen Wortwechsel lachen. Aber als er mir dann in die Augen schaut, nimmt unser Lachen ein abruptes Ende. Beide weichen wir dem Blick des anderen aus. Es war irgendwie unangenehm.

_Du hast tatsächlich die Augen deiner Mutter. So wunderschön._

„Du kanntest meine Mutter als Mensch?"

_Ja. Ich habe sie geliebt. So sehr geliebt, wie ich es nicht hätte sollen._

„Hat sie dich auch geliebt?"

Das macht mich jetzt neugierig. Schon auf dem Flug nach Denali, als wir in Phoenix losflogen, kam das anscheinend unangenehme Thema Jacob schon auf. Ich fragte mich immer, was da wohl vorgefallen war. Dass Jacob und Mom eine besondere Beziehung zueinander hegen habe ich auch schon mitbekommen.

_Sie hat mich geliebt. Aber nicht so sehr wie Edward._

OK. Ich glaube mehr will ich darüber nicht wissen. Das waren genug Informationen über meine Eltern und Moms Geliebten, oder wie man es auch am besten beschreiben kann.

_Wusstest du, dass ich bei deiner Geburt dabei war?_

„Nein."

_Du warst ein wirklich hübsches Baby. Fast zu hübsch._

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

_Hast du schon mal was vom Prägen der Wölfe gehört?_

„Oh", kommt nur von mir. Denn tatsächlich habe ich was davon gehört. In den Köpfen meiner Familie konnte ich einiges darüber erfahren und wunderte mich schon immer, warum sie daran dachten. Aber…

„Und du… hast dich.. auf mich… geprägt?"

_Dachte ich._

Puh. Beinahe hätte ich vergessen zu atmen.

_Wäre es denn so schlimm?_

„Ähm, nein… Aber… Also doch… Ich meine…"

_Schon OK, _lacht er.

_Fünf Jahre später habe ich mich auf Paula geprägt. Glaub mir, an sie kommt keine ran._

„Tatsächlich?", grinse ich ihm zu.

_Tatsächlich. _Und selbst als Wolf erkenne ich sein schelmisches Grinsen. Aber seine Gedanken verraten mir, dass er Paula wirklich sehr, sehr liebt. Und sie ist hübsch.

Ich weiß nicht warum, aber Jacob tut mir gut. Ich fühle mich seelisch soviel besser.

_Du hast keinen Defekt, Kleine. Ich finde es gut, dass du kein richtiger Blutsauger bist. Das macht dich sympathisch. Mein Rudel wird dich mögen. Komm uns doch mal besuchen?!_

„Das würde Charlie sicher freuen. Vielleicht mach ich das."

_Leider sind wir uns ja vorher nie begegnet, wenn du Charlie besucht hast. Er wollte vermeiden, dass du Kontakt zu uns Wölfen hast. Kein guter Umgang, meinte er._

Jetzt begreife ich auch, warum Charlie nie mit mir nach La Push fahren wollte, obwohl er immer von seinem Freund Billy und dessen Sohn Jacob erzählte. Er ließ mich auch nie alleine in den Wald, der mich immer so anlachte. Viel gibt es in Forks ja nicht zu sehen.

_Mach dir mal nicht zu viele Gedanken, ob du nun ein richtiger Vampir bist oder nicht. Deine Familie liebt dich, so wie du bist. Das erkennt ein Blinder. Und der Doc, _damit meint er wohl Carlisle, _kriegt das mit dem Blut schon hin. Wenn du trotzdem mal Kummer oder Sorgen hast und mal mit jemand Anderen, als deinen Blutsaugern quatschen willst, ruf mich an._

„Danke, Jacob", sage ich und kuschel mich wieder tief in sein Fell.

Ich könnte jetzt einschlafen, so entspannt und warm ist es mit ihm. Noch härter, wach zu bleiben, macht seine rhythmische Atmung und sein pochender Herzschlag, der gegen mein Ohr hämmert.

_Hey. Nicht einschlafen._

„Ich versuch's."

Aber nur kurz, denn meine Augen werden immer schwerer und ich schlafe bald ein, mit einem erleichtertem Gefühl, nach dem Gespräch mit Jacob. Ich fühle Druck von mir genommen, den ich mir wohl selber auferlegt habe

Erst ein Wolf muss kommen, um mich zu überzeugen, dass es egal ist, was ich bin und wie ich bin, meine Familie wird mich immer lieben und unterstützen. Sie werden immer für mich da sein.

TBC


	23. Zu viel auf einmal

**Zu viel auf einmal**

**Edwards POV**

Der Elch unter meinen Händen hat keine Chance. Wie ich ihn geschnappt habe, weiß ich schon nicht mehr. Sein Blut fließt mir die Kehle hinab, kann mich aber nicht ablenken von dem schmerzenden Gesicht, welches Renesmee vorhin auf ihrem Gesicht hatte. Sie war so beschämt, als wenn wir sie abstoßend finden würden, nur weil sie das Karibu nicht töten konnte. Was für ein Unsinn.

Ich bin irgendwie froh darüber, dass ich meiner Tochter nicht dabei zusehen muss, wie sie tötet. Bei Bella mag es anregend aussehen, aber Renesmee kann ich mir dabei einfach nicht vorstellen, so unschuldig, wie sie ist. Auch im Wissen, dass es in unserer Natur liegt, zu töten, wäre es für mich schwer, ihr dabei zuzusehen. Gut, dass wir das große Glück haben, an Spenderblut zu kommen.

_Pass auf, Eddie_, höre ich Emmetts Gedanken. Doch seine Warnung kommt zu spät. Er war gerade dabei, einen Elch zu jagen, welcher in meine Richtung flüchtete und mich soeben umrannte. Natürlich lande ich im Matsch. Wie auf Kommando steht die komplette Familie vor mir und schaut mich verblüfft an. Bis auf Emmett, der sich vor Lachen den Bauch hält.

„Emmett", ermahnt ihn Esme.

Jasper und Carlisle reichen mir eine Hand und ziehen mich aus dem Dreck.

„Die schöne Jeans", klagt Alice.

„..geht auch wieder sauber", sagt Esme hinterher und lächelt mich warmherzig an.

„Bist wohl nicht ganz bei der Sache?", will Rosalie wissen.

In ihren Gedanken sehe ich, dass sie genau weiß, warum ich so abgelenkt war und dem Tier nicht ausgewichen bin.

„Renesmee wird schon zurechtkommen, Edward. Gib ihr Zeit."

_Scott wird sie schon ablenken_, denkt Emmett und bringt mich zum Knurren. Scott schaut mich nur ängstlich an, als hätte er unsere Gedanken lesen können.

Gut, dass ich es besser weiß als Emmett. Scott ist, ich muss es leider zugeben, ein vernünftiger Junge. Ich habe in seinen Gedanken keine Absichten gesehen, bei denen ich ihm lieber den Kopf abreißen möchte. Im Gegenteil. Er ist wie ich und der Rest der Familie besorgt und will nur das Beste für Renesmee.

„Lasst uns nach Hause laufen. Vielleicht hat sie sich ja schon wieder beruhigt", hofft Carlisle.

Keiner widerspricht, so machen wir uns auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Ich laufe so schnell wie möglich, denn ich kann es nicht abwarten, wieder bei Bella und Renesmee zu sein. Es ist erstaunlich, welchen Effekt meine Tochter auf die ganze Familie hat. Sie hegen die gleiche Sorge wie ich und wollen schnellstens nach Hause, um zu sehen, dass es Renesmee gut geht.

Am Schloss angekommen, wartet schon Bella auf uns. Ich schließe sie in meine Arme und hauche ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. So wohltuend. Doch in Jaspers Gedanken sehe ich, dass etwas nicht stimmt.

_Sie sorgt sich, Edward._

Erst jetzt merke ich, dass kein Herzschlag im Schloss zu hören ist. Keine Renesmee.

„Wo ist sie?", frage ich verzweifelt - Panik steigt in mir auf. Die Volturi sind zurück.

„Sie ist mit Jacob spazieren", antwortet sie mir leise. Aber da ist noch etwas.

„Das ist zwölf Stunden her."

Ich dachte, es wäre mein Knurren, was ich höre, aber Scott übertönt mich ohne Probleme.

„Du hast sie mit diesem Hund losziehen lassen?", fragt Rosalie aufgebracht.

„Ich vertraue Jacob."

„Tja. Man sieht, wo das Vertrauen hinführt."

„Rose..", versucht Esme Rosalie zur Vernunft zu bringen. Aber ich kann ihre Wut verstehen. Wie konnte sie nur.

_Immer schön geschmeidig bleiben, Blondie._

Es gibt nur einen, der Rosalie so nennt. Jacob, der auch gleich um die Ecke kommt, mit einer bewusstlosen Renesmee auf seinem Rücken.

„Was hast du getan?", knurre ich ihn an. Scott geht neben mir in Angriffsstellung.

_Pssst. Sie schläft_, grinst er.

_Sie mag mich und mein kuscheliges Fell eben._

„Sie schläft", entwarne ich die Anwesenden und höre erleichterndes Ausatmen.

Vorsichtig nehmen Bella und Esme, Renesmee von Jacobs Rücken und können es nicht vermeiden, dass sie dabei aufwacht. Jacob verwandelte sich derweil wieder in einen Mensch und ist nur noch in Hose bekleidet.

„Ach Mensch. Sie hat so schön geschlafen."

„Halt die Klappe, Jake", motzt Bella, die sehr wütend auf ihren Freund ist.

„Ich hab so schön geträumt", quengelt Renesmee, woraufhin Alice und Esme lachen müssen.

„Wo wart ihr, Jake? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Ihr wart lange weg."

In Bellas Stimme klingt noch die pure Panik. Ich drücke sanft ihre Schulter und ihre Sorge ebbt etwas ab. Auch wenn es unserer Tochter allen Anschein gut geht, kann sie so schnell das Gefühl der Angst um sie nicht abschütteln.

„Wir waren am Nordpol. Da müssen wir noch mal hin. Das ist so wunderschön dort", schwärmt Renesmee, ihre Augen leuchten vor Begeisterung. Sie schmiegt sich eng an Scott, wohl um ihn etwas zu beruhigen, denn unser jüngster Familienzuwachs rast vor Eifersucht.

„Nordpol? Das verstehst du unter nicht zu weit weg?", keimt Bellas Wut wieder auf.

„Jap. Da eure Tochter auf dem Weg zurück eingeschlafen ist und ich es nicht übers Herz brachte, sie zu wecken, bin ich etwas langsamer gelaufen", grinst Jake, der sich gerade einen Pullover überzieht, den ihm Esme gegeben hat. Sie ist einfach zu gutmütig.

„Geht's dir gut, Carlie?", sorgt sich Scott, nachdem seine Eifersucht abgeflacht ist.

„Hört endlich auf. Mir geht's prima. Jacob war supernett zu mir und ganz ehrlich bin ich froh über die Zeit, die wir miteinander verbracht haben. Wir haben viel geredet. Ich sehe jetzt einiges anders. Vielleicht ist es doch nicht so schlimm, dass ich nicht töten kann", sagt sie und ein angenehmes Lächeln umspielt ihre Lippen.

In Jaspers Gedanken sehe ich, dass die ganze Familie erleichtert ist, dies zu hören. Bella nimmt Renesmee in ihre Arme und streicht ihr liebevoll über den Rücken. Ich kann mich nur glücklich an sie schmiegen und beiden einen Kuss aufs Haar geben. Renesmees Lächeln, welches sie mir schenkt, berührt mein nicht mehr schlagendes Herz. In den letzten Stunden hat sich in Renesmee viel getan. Und so wie Jasper lächelt, scheinen alle so glücklich zu sein, wie ich mich gerade fühle.

„Also ich weiß ja nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich habe einen Bärenhunger", sagt Renesmee und bringt alle, vor allem Emmett, zum Lachen.

Er schnappt sich Renesmee und wirft sie über seine Schulter. Zusammen mit Alice, Jasper, Rose und Scott rennen sie ins Schloss, wobei Renesmee freudig quiekt.

„Du bist ebenfalls willkommen, bei uns zu essen", sage ich Jacob.

„Oh, danke", gibt er zurück und rennt los. Allerdings halte ich ihn noch mal auf.

„Jacob?"

„Ja?"

„Danke, für…"

„Geschenkt. Versprecht einfach nur, immer auf sie aufzupassen und dass ich sie öfter mal besuchen darf, oder sie mich."

„Natürlich", antwortet Bella für mich. Sie ist ihm genauso dankbar.

„Dann wäre das ja geklärt", sagt er noch und rennt ins Schloss. Esme und Carlisle folgen ihm schmunzelnd und eng umschlungen.

Ich hingegen nehme Bellas Hand und gehe mit ihr eine Weile im schneebedeckten Schlossgarten spazieren. Beide hängen wir unseren Gedanken nach. Das merke ich daran, wie Bella ihren Daumen über meinen Handrücken kreisen lässt. Eine Angewohnheit, die sie sich in den letzten Jahren angeeignet hat und ich auch nicht missen möchte.

„Hast du gesehen, wie befreit sie eben aussah?", fragt mich Bella nach etlichen Minuten Schweigens.

„Ich bin immer wieder erstaunt, welchen Effekt Jacob auf euch hat. Mir ist es natürlich nicht entgangen. Und ehrlich gesagt, ist es mir im Nachhinein egal, wer sie von dieser Last befreit hat. Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass sie endlich glücklich ist und mit dem Dasein eines Vampirs zurechtkommt. Und so, wie es vorhin aussah, scheint es der Fall zu sein."

„Da hast du recht. Sie sah sehr glücklich aus", seufzt Bella.

Wir setzen uns auf eine kleine Bank, auf der wir öfter Zeit verbringen und beobachten die weißen Flocken, die wieder angefangen haben zu fallen. Es ist ein zauberhaftes Bild, wie die Schneekristalle in Bellas welligem Haar hängen bleiben.

Unsere Körper sind so kalt, dass der Schnee an unserer Haut und Haaren nicht schmilzt. Das Bild wird noch perfekter, als Bella mir ihr strahlendes Lächeln schenkt. Ein Lächeln, das ich Jahre nicht mehr gesehen habe. Um genau zu sagen, war es das letzte Mal in unseren Flitterwochen, bevor Renesmee geboren wurde. Seitdem konnte sie nicht mehr so befreit lächeln, denn ihr Gewissen machte es nicht mit, da unsere Tochter nicht bei uns war.

Doch jetzt ist sie da. Sie ist glücklich. Somit sind wir alle glücklich, was man an der Atmosphäre im Schloss eindeutig erkennen kann. Jasper wird darüber ganz froh sein, denn er hatte unser aller Trauer zu tragen mit seiner Gabe. Er wird jetzt umso befreiter sein. Er muss nicht mehr diesen Abstand halten, um den Schmerz aus dem Weg zu gehen, denn es gibt keinen mehr.

Bellas Lächeln ist ansteckend. Je mehr sie strahlt, desto höher ziehen sich meine Mundwinkel nach oben. Meine blasse Hand fährt in ihren Nacken und ich ziehe sie zu mir ran, bis sich unsere Nasen berühren. Ihre Augen leuchten, wie die von Renesmee wenigen Minuten zuvor, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Renesmees dunkelbraun sind.

Bellas volle Lippen ziehen mich magisch an.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, Bella", flüstere ich und lasse ihr keine Chance, meine Worte zu erwidern.

Meine Lippen berühren ihre ganz sanft, aber sobald sie den Kuss erwidert, wird mein Verlangen drängender. So auch unser Kuss. Bella greift in meine Haare und zieht mich so eng an sich heran, wie es nur geht. Ihre Augen funkeln. Nicht mehr vor Glück, sondern voller Begierde, welche auch ich spüre.

„Esmes Häuschen?", frage ich sie und als Antwort bekomme ich nur ein aufreizendes Grinsen.

Ich schwinge Bella auf meinen Rücken und laufe in westliche Richtung. Dort hat Esme ein kleines Häuschen bauen lassen und eingerichtet, für Momente wie diese. Wenn sich jemand aus der Familie Cullen zurückziehen möchte, geht er hier her. Das Haus ist 20 Kilometer vom Schloss entfernt und hat ungefähr die Größe von Charlies Haus in Forks.

Bella und ich waren oft hier. Manchmal auch jeder für sich alleine. Bella zog sich gerne hier her zurück. Zum Einen um Jasper aus dem Weg zu gehen und ihm ihren Schmerz entziehen wollte. Auch wollte sie nicht, dass er ständig ihre Gefühle manipulierte, was für ihn aber schon fast notwendig war, um mit Bella in einem Raum zu sein.

Sie wollte den Schmerz spüren, um Renesmee nicht zu vergessen. Aber das war so oder so unmöglich.

Auch vor mir flüchtete sie hier her, um mich nicht erkennen zu lassen, wie sehr sie die Trennung unserer Tochter belastete. Dabei wusste ich genau wie sehr es sie belastete.

Aber jetzt sind wir aus anderem Grund hier. Kaum dass ich die Tür zum Haus aufmache, steigt mir ein lieblicher Duft in die Nase. Bella schaut mich nur an und grinst.

„Alice", sagen wir gleichzeitig.

Sie muss gesehen haben, dass wir heute das Haus besuchen werden, und hat überall frische Blumen verteilt. Wo immer sie die auch hier im winterlichen Alaska herhat. Unser Weg führt gleich ins Schlafzimmer, das von Kerzen erhellt wird. Bella lege ich aufs Bett und beuge mich über sie.

Sie tut etwas, womit sie weiß, mich um den Verstand zu bringen. Sie öffnet mir ihre Gedanken und ich werde überströmt von Liebe und Glückseligkeit. Ihre Gedanken sind frei von Sorgen und Ängsten. Was sie jetzt nur noch will, ist meine Liebe. Und das lasse ich sie spüren. Sehr lange.

Ich hatte Angst, das Bett gebe bald nach, nach so vielen Stunden heißer Zweisamkeit. So was hatte ich mit Bella noch nie erlebt. Ich merke mal wieder, dass sie sich mir nie komplett hingegeben konnte. Aber heute, an einem Tag, wo unser Glück perfekt ist, ließ sie sich richtig fallen. Und ich werde mir mal wieder bewusst, wie perfekt Bella für mich ist und welches Glück ich eigentlich habe, diese Frau kennengelernt zu haben.

Noch immer liegen wir im Bett und schauen uns nur ins Gesicht. Noch immer kann ich nicht von Bella lassen und streiche mit meinen Fingern ihren Körper auf und ab. Bellas Gedanken sind dabei noch immer für mich offen. Und so merke ich, dass die Sehnsucht nach unserer Tochter immer größer wird.

So machen wir uns schweigend, aber höchst zufrieden, zurück zum Schloss. Immer mit kleinen Zwischenstopps, um uns zu küssen. Ich fühle mich wie frisch verliebt.

Da es tiefste Nacht war, spähen wir leise in Renesmees Zimmer, die eng an Scott geschmiegt ist und tief und fest schläft. Dabei spielt er mit ihren Haaren und bemerkt nicht mal, dass wir sie beobachten. Erst als er Bella schmunzeln hört, schaut er auf, sie winkt ihm kurz zu und zieht mich aus dem Zimmer.

Ganz wohl wird mir nie sein, zu wissen, dass Renesmees Freund zusammen mit ihr im Bett liegt, aber es macht sie glücklich und Bella würde mir ewig böse sein, wenn ich was dagegen unternehme. Er sollte es nur nicht zu weit treiben. Denn dann lernt er mich erst so richtig als Renesmees Vater kennen.

Am nächsten Tag ist es dann so weit. Wir wollen mit Renesmees Training beginnen. Wir fangen mit leichten Übungen an. Auch um zu sehen, wie weit und wie lange ihre Kraft und Sinne reichen.

Was Geruch, sehen, hören, Schnelligkeit und Geschicklichkeit angeht, unterscheidet sie sich nicht von uns. Auch ihre Kraft gleicht der von uns. Wenn sie gerade frisches Blut hatte, war sie uns manchmal etwas voraus, aber schnell pegelte sie sich ins Normale ein.

Was nicht nur Carlisle bemerkt, ist, dass Renesmee immer länger ohne Blut auskommt. Selbst wenn sie den ganzen Tag ihre Kräfte benutzt. Also auch da nähert sie sich uns an.

Ich trainiere mit ihr das Gedankenlesen, so wie Bella es unserer Tochter lehrt, mit dem Schild umzugehen. Wobei Bella mit ihr bessere Fortschritte macht, als ich. Wir versuchen es immer wieder, dass sie mir oder anderen ihre Gedanken öffnen kann, doch es klappt nie. Ich bin mir allerdings nicht sicher, ob Renesmee das überhaupt will, auch wenn Jasper mir bestätigt, dass sie immer mit vollem Einsatz dabei ist.

Bella und Renesmee haben ihre Schutzschilde bestens im Griff. So ist es kein Problem mehr, wenn sie ihre Schilde zusammenführen und niemand eindringen kann. Auch nach mehreren Versuchen ist für Emmetts Schulter kein Durchkommen. Selbst mit Dolton und Jasper zusammen laufen sie wie gegen eine Wand. Allerdings ist dies auch für Renesmee die kraftaufwendigste Übung. Deshalb kann sie den Schild nicht länger als zwei Stunden halten. Aber es wird bei jedem Training länger.

Dolton und Tyra wurden, nachdem alles noch mal bis ins Detail geklärt wurde, in Denali willkommen geheißen. Aber selbst nach Wochen fällt es mir schwer, es Dolton ganz zu verzeihen. Dafür hat meine Familie und vor allem Renesmee zu viel durchmachen müssen. Auch wenn er nur seine Schwester retten wollte, komme ich nicht drüber hinweg, in welche Gefahr er Renesmee gebracht hat.

Tyra ist ein sehr zuvorkommendes und aufgeschlossenes Mädchen mit einer ebenfalls besonderen Gabe. Sie weiß, dass ich ihren Bruder noch immer nicht verziehen habe, und hat deshalb ein wenig Angst vor mir. Das braucht sie allerdings nicht.

In ihr hat Renesmee auch eine beste Freundin gefunden. Was vor allem Alice sehr beneidet, da sie ihre beste Freundin sein wollte. Familie hin oder her. Aber Renesmee hat so ein großes Herz und vernachlässigt niemanden.

Während Esme sich darauf spezialisiert hat, Renesmee mit Nahrung zu verwöhnen, Renesmee liebt Esmes Gerichte, ist Carlisle ihr Privatlehrer geworden. Aber wir alle helfen ihr, jeden Tag mehr zu lernen. Noch können und wollen wir sie nicht in eine Schule stecken. Auch wenn sie es unbedingt möchte, so gut, wie Carlisle sie auch unterrichten mag. Und diesen Wunsch kann ich ihr auch nicht ewig verwehren.

Alice, so energisch, wie sie ist, macht gleich zwei Dinge für Renesmee. Zum Einen macht es ihr Spaß, meine Tochter jeden Morgen zu stylen. Und wenn Renesmee sich nicht so sträuben würde, ginge das den ganzen Tag so. Alice arbeitet aber auch daran, in Renesmees Zukunft zu sehen. Bisher aber ohne Erfolg.

Rosalie hat keine größere Aufgabe, wobei sie mit dem, was sie tut, mir immer wieder zeigt, welch eine herzensgute Person sie doch ist. Sie hilft Esme dabei, Renesmee zu bekochen und kümmert sich auch so um ihr Wohl. Und sie passt auf, dass es Emmett nicht übertreibt. Denn er und Jasper zeigen Renesmee das Kämpfen.

Mir ist natürlich nicht wohl bei der Sache, aber es muss sein, sollten wir irgendwann wieder mal einem Feind gegenüberstehen. Was Renesmee noch nicht weiß, dass die beiden sie bis zum Äußersten reizen sollen, denn wir wollen wissen, wie weit es reicht, bis sich ihre Emotionen so umschlagen, dass sie die Kontrolle verliert. Denn seit Volterra hat sie die Kräfte von Benjamin nicht mehr benutzt. Wenn sie sie überhaupt noch in sich hat.

Seit zwei Wochen trainieren Jasper, Emmett und Renesmee täglich. Es ist beeindruckend, welche Fortschritte sie dabei macht. Ihr Freund wird dabei gleich einbezogen. Er verliert den Spaß daran nicht, aber Renesmees Gesicht zeigt eindeutig, dass ihr das Kämpfen schon keinen Spaß mehr macht. Selbst als Emmett ihr Training immer mit Späßen verfeinert.

„Komm schon, Ness. Greif mich an", triezt er sie und boxt ihr für seine Verhältnisse sanft an die Schulter.

Doch Renesmee reagiert nicht wie gewollt. Deshalb macht Emmett weiter und weiter. Jasper steht daneben und versucht, ihre Emotionen auszumachen.

_Ich kann zwar nichts spüren, Edward. Aber ich kann ihr ansehen, dass sie gleich explodiert. _Und ich muss meinem Bruder recht geben. Sie sieht äußerst wütend aus. Und Emmett macht es nur schlimmer. Aber das ist es, was wir wollen.

Renesmee atmet tief durch, als wenn sie versucht, die Beherrschung zu bewahren.

_Hey, Ed, wie lange soll ich das weiter machen? Mir tut es in der Seele weh. _Wenn Emmett schon so denkt, scheinen wir wirklich nah dran zu sein. Ich deute ihm, noch einmal nachzulegen. Schweren Herzens tut er es.

„Nun mach schon, Knirps. Willst doch nicht ewig das kleine Baby bleiben."

_Oh, wie ich es hasse. Ich ärger sie ja gerne, aber bestimmt nicht so. Hoffentlich verzeiht sie mir, wenn das alles vorbei ist._

„Das wird sie Emmett", sage ich ihm.

Noch einmal boxt er sie und dann passiert es. Renesmees Augen werden plötzlich rot. Emmett fällt nun auch die letzte Farbe aus seinem Gesicht, während Jasper vor Schmerz auf die Knie fällt.

_Ihr Schmerz ist unerträglich. Mach, dass sie aufhört, Edward._

_Ähm, Eddie. Hilfe bitte?_

Renesmees Augen sind starr auf Emmett gerichtet. Ihr Zorn unübersehbar. Ihre Gedanken beherrscht von Wut. Ja, ihre Gedanken sind für mich offen, aber genauso schmerzhaft für mich, wie ihre Emotionen für Jasper.

„Beruhige dich Renesmee", versuche ich, doch sie reagiert nicht.

Stattdessen springt sie auf Emmett und schmettert ihn durch zwei Bäume. Sein ohrenbetäubender Schmerzensschrei schlägt auch im Schloss Alarm und schon höre ich, wie sich der Rest der Familie auf den Weg macht.

Ich helfe Jasper auf die Beine und zusammen laufen wir Renesmee und Emmett hinterher. Sie hat ihn Hunderte Meter weit befördert und drückt ihn nun zu Boden. Noch gibt es keine Anzeichen von Benjamins Kräften. Auch nicht, dass sie andere Kräfte übernommen hat.

„Versuch sie zu beruhigen, Jasper."

„Ich bin dabei. Aber ihr Schmerz, ihre Wut ist einfach zu groß. Meine Wellen können sie nicht erreichen", stöhnt er.

Als ich meine Hand auf ihre Schulter lege, stößt sie mich weg. Weit weg. Ich fliege fast wieder an die Stelle zurück, von wo wir kamen und jetzt gerade Bella und der Rest auftauchen.

„Was ist passiert?", will Carlisle wissen.

„War das Emmett?", fragt Rose besorgt.

„Edward?"

Bellas panikklingende Worte können mir auch keinen Satz abverlangen. Aber meine panische Miene lässt ihre Gedanken aufscheuchen. Sie erkennen, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Ohne ihnen zu antworten, mache ich kehrt und laufe wieder in die Richtung von Emmett, Renesmee und Jasper. Die Familie folgt mir mit angsterfüllten Schritten.

Als wir ankommen, ist Jasper noch immer auf seinen Knien, zudem hält er seinen Kopf in beiden Händen und versucht den Schmerz zu vernichten.

„Jasper", ruft Alice und ist sofort an seiner Seite. Sie umklammert ihn fest und steht ihm bei, obwohl sie noch nicht mal weiß, was den Schmerz auslöste.

Noch immer drückt Renesmee Emmett zu Boden, man kann Knochen knacken hören. Ich weiß nicht, was schlimmer ist. Das, oder Emmetts Schmerzenslaute, die ich so noch nicht gehört habe.

„Warum tut sie das, Edward? Hilf Emmett, bitte", fleht Rosalie, die nicht weiß, was sie machen soll, aber am liebsten Renesmee von ihrem Mann runterziehen würde.

„Ihre Augen…", bemerkt Bella.

Jetzt merken es alle. Sie sind wieder so rot wie in Volterra, als sie Jane tötete und sofort geht die Angst um, dass Emmett Gleiches wiederfahren könnte.

„Wir müssen sie aufhalten", schreit Rosalie und will auf Renesmee zulaufen, doch ich halte sie am Arm fest.

„Lass mich los, Edward. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie ihn tötet."

„Das wird sie nicht. Sie kämpft dagegen an."

Denn so war es. Wo vorher nur Wut und Rage herrschten, tobt jetzt der innere Kampf. Es ist so, als würden ihre Gedanken zwischen zwei verschiedenen Welten hin und her gerissen. Die Eine, die Emmett wehtun will und die Andere, die gegen die Erste ankämpft und Emmett von seinen Schmerzen befreien will.

„Rede mit ihr, Emmett", ist Bella kaum zu hören.

„Wa was?", fragt Emmett schmerverzerrt.

„Rede mit ihr. Zeig ihr, dass du ihr nicht wehtun willst und es falsch ist, was sie tut."

Allerdings ist es schwer für Emmett, irgendwas zu tun. Renesmees Hände haben sich regelrecht in seine Schulter gebohrt und lassen keine Bewegung von ihm zu. Er glaubt, er könnte sich ihrer Hände sogar entziehen, hat aber furchtbar Angst, ihr dabei wehzutun.

„Hey, Ness…", kaum beginnt er, verstärkt Renesmee ihren Griff.

„Aahh. Verdammt. Du bist echt stark, Kleine. Aber jetzt ist gut, oder? Ich weiß jetzt, dass du stärker bist als ich."

Immer wieder muss er abbrechen, weil Renesmee ihren Griff nicht löst.

„Bitte, Renesmee. Ich weiß, du willst mir nicht wehtun, aber momentan tust du mir wahnsinnig weh. Das bist du nicht. Zeig mir deine Schokoäuglein. Kämpf dagegen an, Ness. Bitte…"

Kurz sieht es so aus, als würde sie ihn jetzt noch mehr zusetzten, aber minutenlang passiert nichts. Keine Regung. Nur Emmetts und Jaspers Ächzen ist zu hören, so wie Rosalies, Esmes und Alices leises Schluchzen. Carlisle und ich, so wie Scott, der vom Jagen zurück kommt, stehen wie versteinert da.

Nur Bella zeigt eine Regung. Sie geht auf Renesmee zu und kniet sich neben Emmett, so dass sie ihrer Tochter in die Augen sehen kann. Als sie die roten Augen aus der Nähe sieht, schockt es sie erneut. Doch sie reißt sich zusammen.

Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, streicht Bella über Renesmees Wangen und bleibt bei ihrem Kinn stehen. Sie dreht Renesmees Gesicht zu sich und ich weiß, könnte es Bella, sie würde jetzt Tränen vergießen.

„Lass ihn los, Renesmee. Das bist du nicht", sagt sie so einfühlsam, dass man glauben müsste, nicht in der Lage zu stecken, in der wir gerade sind.

„Komm schon, Ness", setzt Emmett nach.

Und wären das die magischen Worte, blinzelt sie mehrmals und ihre roten Augen lösen sich erneut in blutigen Tränen auf. Als sie die Augen wieder ganz aufschlägt und Emmett unter ihren Händen erblickt, schreckt sie zurück und nimmt Abstand von Emmett. Rosalie ist sofort an seiner Seite.

Renesmees Blick wandert zwischen meinem, Bellas und Emmetts hin und her.

„Was hab ich getan?"

Bella geht auf sie zu, doch Renesmee weicht von ihr.

„Nicht. Ich will dir nicht auch noch weh tun."

Bella bricht es das Herz, dass ihre Tochter sich von ihr entzieht.

„Das warst aber nicht du, Renesmee", versucht es Bella weiter.

„Mir geht's schon wieder gut, Knirps. Kein Ding", witzelt Emmett.

„Kein Ding? Emmett, ich habe dir Knochen gebrochen. Wie weit hätte ich noch gehen können? Was, wenn ich so weit gegangen wäre wie bei Jane?"

„Bist du aber nicht. Du hast dagegen angekämpft, noch bevor wir die ersten Versuche unternehmen konnten, dich von Emmett zu lösen", sage ich ihr.

„Aber ich habe ihm wehgetan", sagt Renesmee leise und wagt es nicht, Emmett anzuschauen.

Dieser geht ohne Angst auf Renesmee zu, obwohl ihn Rosalie versucht, daran zu hindern.

„Ich muss das tun, Rose. Sie war nicht sie selbst", erklärt er ihr und haucht ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Vor Renesmee bleibt er stehen, während Bella nur einen Schritt zur Seite geht, um nicht von ihr zu weichen. Emmett nimmt Renesmees Gesicht in beide Hände und zwingt sie, sie anzusehen. Sie versucht alles, seinem Blick auszuweichen. Zu sehr ist sie beschämt.

„Hey, Ness. Komm schon. Sieh mich an. Ich bin's, Emmy. Kein Grund, sich zu verstecken."

Seine Worte lösen nur weitere Tränen aus, die sich schnell über ihre Wangen verteilen.

„Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, Emmy."

„Das weiß ich doch. Ich habe dich ja fast da zu gezwungen. Selber schuld, würde ich sagen. Bitte schieb das schnell zur Seite, was du da von dir denkst. Das warst du nicht. Wir wollten dich so weit treiben, um zu sehen, ob, wann und vor allem wie du die Kontrolle verlierst. Glaub mir, ich werde dich nie wieder ärgern."

Er zieht sie in seine Arme und drückt sie fest an sich. Bella streicht ihr über den Kopf und küsst ihre Nasenspitze.

„Wir wussten, es würde nicht leicht werden, Schatz. Aber wir mussten so weit gehen, um deine Kräfte näher kennenzulernen."

„Aber nicht auf Kosten von Emmett."

„Hey. Ich lebe noch. Vergiss nicht, dass ich ein Vampir bin. Ich geb' zu, dass du ganz schön was auf dem Kasten hast. Man, tat das weh. Aber jetzt ist es nicht mal mehr ein Kitzeln. Es verheilt. Und du hast diesmal niemanden in die Luft gesprengt."

Renesmee quält sich ein Lächeln auf, auch wenn das nicht sehr witzig von Emmett war. Aber so ist er nun mal und Renesmee gab es nur Sicherheit, dass es Emmett wirklich gut geht.

Emmett löst sich von ihr und stupst ihre Nase.

„Wieder gut?"

„Nur, wenn es dir gut geht."

Zum Beweis befördert er den nächst besten Felsen mal eben einige Hundert Meter weit.

„Ich bin immer noch der Stärkste", lacht er.

„Soweit ich weiß, warst du gerade noch unter Nessies Händen gefangen", stellt Alice mal klar.

Emmett will gerade ansetzten, um zuzugeben, dass er der zweitstärkste der Familie sei, als Renesmee ihn aufhält.

„Wie du schon sagtest, Emmett. Das war nicht ich."

Alle sind erleichtert, dass sie es einsieht.

„Also sind wirklich deine Emotionen der Auslöser. Vor allem deine Wut. Das kriegen wir schon unter Kontrolle", sagt Carlisle lächelnd und streicht Renesmee über den Rücken, die endlich wieder lachen kann.

„Also sollten wir gleich weiter machen, bis Renesmee sich unter Kontrolle hat."

Alle schauen mich an, als hätte ich mich in einen Wolf verwandelt.

„Nicht heute, Edward. Das war Aufregung genug für einen Tag."

„Wir können nicht länger warten, Bella. Sie muss weiter trainieren."

„SIE steht hier", sagt Renesmee und stellt sich vor mich.

„SIE hat heute keine Lust mehr. SIE ist deine Tochter", sagt sie wütend.

„Renesmee…"

„Nein, Dad. Seit Wochen tue ich nichts anderes, als trainieren. Ich habe keine Zeit, mal wieder was mit meiner Familie zu unternehmen."

„Aber du bist doch bei deiner Familie."

„Willst du es nicht verstehen? Klar war das Training immer ganz lustig, aber ich stelle mir unter Familientag was anderes vor. Ich will nicht jeden Tag trainieren und abends zu müde sein, um Scott einen Kuss zu geben oder euch noch mal zu umarmen. Ich will endlich ich sein. Renesmee, 18 Jahre. Ich weiß, du sorgst dich, aber versuch mich zu verstehen und vor allem mir zu vertrauen."

Ihre Worte treffen mich da, wo sie sollen. Und mir wird bewusst, vor allem, wenn ich in die flehenden Augen meiner Tochter schaue, was ich die letzten Wochen vergessen habe. Sie ist erst seit drei Monaten bei uns und ein Halbvampir. Wir haben sie aus einem Leben gerissen und sie in ein anderes geschmissen. Und was mache ich? Ich mache es täglich schlimmer.

„Nein, Dad. Du hast es nicht schlimmer gemacht. Ich bin dankbar für jeden Tag, den ich bei euch bin, aber die letzten Wochen war ich nicht bei euch. Nicht so, wie es sein sollte. Ich weiß, das Training ist wichtig, aber ich finde, nicht so wichtig, wie die Familie, von der ich nicht genug kriege", sagt sie und schaut allen noch mal ins Gesicht. Sofort bildet sich auf jedem ein Lächeln.

„Warum machen wir es nicht so, wie ein Stundenplan? Täglich zu ihren Stunden bei mir, kommt eine Stunde Training hinzu. Der Rest der Zeit gehört der Familie", kommt es von Carlisle.

„Einverstanden?", fragt mich Renesmee, obwohl sie Antwort längst wissen müsste.

Ich nicke nur, was sie veranlasst, mir um den Hals zu fallen. Bella kommt hinzu und umarmt uns beide.

„Aww. Wie süß. Aber jetzt genug mit dem Geknuddel", kommt es von Emmett.

„Unser Knirps will was mit der Familie machen? Na dann los."

„Und was schwebt dir vor, Emmett?", fragt Esme.

„Was passt zu Alaska am besten?"

„Das ist was für Kinder, Emmett."

„Ach, Rosie. Du hast das größte Kind zum Mann, sagst du doch immer."

Emmett weiß es am besten, gereizte Stimmungen zu sprengen.

„Kann mir mal einer sagen, von was ihr redet?", fragt Scott.

Renesmee hat schon dieses Leuchten in den Augen, das mir sagt, dass sie die Idee klasse findet.

„Auf zum Mount Bear. Wir gehen Schlitten fahren", verkündet Emmett freudig und klopft Scott auf die Schulter.

„War klar, dass du dir den Berg aussuchst", bemerkt Renesmee. Emmett streckt ihr nur die Zunge entgegen.

Am Mount Bear angekommen wird Renesmees Strahlen immer heller.

„Ich bin noch nie Schlitten gefahren."

„Ich auch nicht", verkündet Scott.

„In Arizona sieht man wohl nicht viel Schnee?", fragt Emmett.

„Nur im Fernsehen", lacht Renesmee und schwingt sich auf einen der Schlitten.

„Wer als Erstes unten ist", sagt Emmett und fährt los, gefolgt von Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Renesmee und Scott. Carlisle und Esme sind im Schloss geblieben. Sagten sie. Aber ihre Gedanken verrieten mir, dass auch sie mal eine Auszeit in Esmes Haus wollten.

Bella und ich sitzen oben auf dem Berg auf unseren Schlitten. Ich habe das Bedürfnis, noch ein paar Worte zu sagen.

„Es tut mir leid, wie ich mich vorhin verhalten habe."

„Ich weiß, Edward. Du möchtest nur das Beste für mich und Renesmee…"

„..und gehe dabei wie immer den falschen Weg", sage ich niedergeschlagen.

Bei Bella habe ich auch nicht immer alles richtig gemacht. Ich mag an meinen fatalsten Fehler nicht denken, bei dem ich sie fast für immer verloren hätte.

„Es ist wahr, du gehst öfter mal die schmerzhaften Wege", lacht sie.

„Aber Renesmee und ich wissen, dass du uns liebst und alles für uns tun würdest. Vater sein ist nicht leicht, was?", lacht Bella und weiß es wieder mal, mich in bessere Stimmung zu versetzten.

„Wie recht zu hast. Du machst deinen Mutter-Job viel besser."

„Nicht doch, Edward. Ich mache sicher auch nicht alles richtig. Du darfst nicht vergessen, auch wenn Renesmee schon 18 ist, sind wir eigentlich erst um die drei Monate Eltern. Ich finde, dafür machen wir unseren Job ganz gut", grinst sie mich an.

Von Weitem hören wir das fröhlicher Gelächter der anderen, wobei Renesmees begeisterte Stimme am höchsten klingt und mich mit Glück bereichert. Als könnte Bella meine Gedanken lesen, macht sie sich auf ihren Schlitten bereit.

„Wer als Erstes die Anderen einholt?"

„OK", antwortet sie mir und fährt los.

Ich verharre noch einen Augenblick oben auf dem Berg. Bella hat es geahnt und winkt mir noch einmal zu.

Vater sein ist wirklich nicht einfach. Vor allem wenn man eine Tochter hat. Ich will sie vor allem und jeden beschützen, zu jedem Preis. Nur lässt sich das nicht ganz damit kombinieren, um ihr den Spaß und die Liebe zu schenken, die ein Mädchen ihren Alters braucht und nachdem, was sie schon durch machen musste.

Ich muss in Zukunft mehr auf mein nicht mehr schlagendes Herz hören, als auf meinen Verstand, denn Renesmees Glück ist mir immer noch am wichtigsten. Sie kann sich auf mich verlassen und das werde ich ihr beweisen.

TBC


	24. Highlands, North Carolina

_**A/N: Schaut doch mal in mein Profil. Ich habe eine neue Twilight FF begonnen und würde mich auch da über zahlreiche Leser freuen.**_

**Highlands, North Carolina**

**Bellas POV**

Wochen, Monate vergingen, seit dem Zwischenfall mit Emmett. Es dauerte lange, bis sich Renesmee selber verziehen hatte, was geschehen war, obwohl Emmett ihr täglich erklärte, wie harmlos es war und er ihr nie böse war. Das könnte er eh nicht, egal was sie anstellte.

Wir schafften es nicht mehr, Renesmee so weit zu bringen, dass sie die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Ich bin natürlich sehr froh darüber. Emmett versuchte so selten wie möglich dabei zu sein, denn es erinnerte Renesmee immer zu sehr an den Tag, als sie das letzte Mal die Kontrolle verlor.

Scott lebte sich wunderbar in unsere Familie ein. Seine Selbstbeherrschung war verblüffend. Bei einer Jagd kam uns unverhofft ein Mensch entgegen. Er war schon dabei, ihn anzugreifen, bis Renesmee eingriff. Sie hielt ihn auf, sah ihm in die Augen und redete immer wieder auf ihn ein, dass er den Menschen nicht töten möchte. Dass er dessen Blut nicht will. Und es half.

Ihre Beziehung kann man mit der von Alice und Jasper vergleichen. Renesmee, die keine Angst vor solchen Ausbrüchen haben muss, war in solchen Momenten immer für Scott da. So waren wir der Meinung, dass einem Umzug nun nichts mehr im Wege stand.

Renesmees größter Wunsch war es, endlich wieder in die Schule zu gehen, neue Leute kennenzulernen und in einen vernünftigen Alltag zu kommen. Als Vampir sehr schwierig, aber es war uns wichtig, sie glücklich zu machen. Und ganz ehrlich, ich konnte es ebenfalls nicht mehr abwarten, endlich aus Denali raus zu kommen.

Es hatte nichts mit den Denalis zu tun. Im Gegenteil. Sie waren mit ein Grund, warum wir noch da waren. Wir waren für ihre Hilfe sehr dankbar. Auch nachdem wir Renesmee aus den Fängen der Volturi befreit hatten, waren sie immer für sie da. Jeder half, wo er nur konnte. Sie waren es zum Großteil, die mit Renesmee die Übung vollzogen, um ihre Kontrolle zu bewahren. Was uns Cullens ein wahrer Segen war, denn niemand brachte es mehr so richtig übers Herz, sie zu ‚ärgern'. Ich war bei den Übungen nie dabei. Das war zu hart für mich.

Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, als ich ihr erzählte, dass wir umziehen. Ihr Gesicht, ihre Reaktion war das Schönste, was ich seit Langem gesehen habe. Sie strahlte wie lange nicht. Als sie dann erfuhr, wohin es ging, musste sie erstmal googeln. Und als sie herausfand, wohin es genau ging, war sie etwas enttäuscht. Fasste sich aber schnell wieder.

Wir können nicht an Orten leben, wo sie gerne hin möchte. Nicht ohne uns den ganzen Tag zu verstecken und wie die typischen Vampirgeschichten es sagen, nur des Nachts das Haus verlassen. Das sah Renesmee dann auch ein.

So machten wir uns auf, einmal quer über den Nordamerikanischen Kontinent, zurück in die USA. Die lange Strecke war selbst für die viel zu schnell fahrenden Vampire unter uns zu lang. So flogen wir. Unser Hab und Gut, vor allem die Babys, wie Emmett unsere Autos liebevoll nannte, waren schon da. Wie auch Esme und Alice, die unser neues Haus einrichteten.

„Habt ihr einen guten Flug gehabt?", fragt Alice unnötigerweise, weil sie es längst wissen müsste.

Sie und Esme holen uns mit zwei Wagen ab. Es ist schon sehr belustigend, Alice aus Emmetts großen Jeep aussteigen zu sehen. Er war schon den ganzen Flug über knurrig, weil er jemand anderes ans Steuer lassen musste. Esme fuhr Carlisles Mercedes, welcher keine Probleme damit hatte, dass seine Frau seinen Wagen fuhr.

„Lang war der Flug und langweilig", sagt meine gereizte Tochter, die nicht genug Schlaf bekam während des Fluges, da Emmett nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als sie zu ärgern.

„Danke, Emmett."

„Oh, bitte, bitte, Bella. Immer wieder gerne doch."

„Au…"

Ich brauchte mich nicht umdrehen. Wenn Rose' Hand mit Emmetts Kopf kollidiert, erkenne ich es schon allein an dem Geräusch. Wir steigen in die Wagen und fahren los.

Es hat etwas von dem, als ich damals nach Forks kam, denn unser neues Zuhause war ebenfalls weit weg von einer größeren Stadt. Alles war sehr grün und an Sonne war auch nicht zu denken. Wie bin jetzt schon auf den ersten Schultag gespannt. Zumindest bin ich mir sicher, dass mir keine geheimnisvollen Cullens mehr begegnen können.

Renesmee neben mir stöhnt auf, als wir das Ortseingangsschild erreichen.

(Bild im Profil)

Highlands. Eine kleine Stadt im US-Bundesstaat North Carolina. Bekannt für ihre Wasserfälle und ist ein Mekka für Golfer, da in den Dreißigern der berühmte Golfer Bobby Jones in Highlands einen Golf Club gründete, der noch heute einer der Top Clubs ist. Das gefällt Carlisle natürlich.

Von der Größe ist es sogar doppelt so groß wie Forks. Allerdings liegt es hinter Forks, was den Regen angeht. Highlands ist die Stadt mit dem zweitmeisten Regenniederschlag. Ein Grund, warum wir Highlands gewählt haben. Ein anderer sind die vielen Wälder in näherer Umgebung.

Somit müssen wir nicht mehr so lange von zu Hause weg bleiben, um zu jagen und ich müsste Renesmee nicht mehr so lange missen. Wir haben keinen weiteren Versuch gestartet, ihr das Jagen beizubringen. Aber da haben wir zum Glück immer noch Carlisle, der schon sehnsüchtig im Krankenhaus von Highlands erwartet wird. Man könnte dem neuen Chef der Klinik sicher nie beweisen, dass er Blut entwendet.

Ja Carlisle begnügte sich nicht mehr, nur Arzt zu sein, sondern übernahm gleich die Klinik. Und was das Blut angeht, wird die Klinik froh sein, denn so oft werden laut Carlisle keine Blutkonserven benötigt. Denn wie in Forks, ist hier nicht all zu viel los.

Alice ist sehr begeistert. Denn wir sind nicht mehr so weit von New York entfernt, wie noch in Forks und Denali. New York bedeutet für Alice, shoppen. Hoffentlich bin ich jagen, wenn sie die Shoppingwut packt.

Unser Haus, oder sollte ich es eher Villa nennen, liegt in den Wäldern Highlands. Und es ist genauso traumhaft, wie das in Forks. Nur mit einer größeren Garage. Bald werden dort zehn Autos Platz brauchen. So wie Scott seinen ersten Tag in der Schule überstanden hat, bekommt er sein Willkommensgeschenk in der Form eines Autos. Emmett konnte ihm leicht entlocken, auf was er so steht.

Schon die lange Auffahrt lässt Großes erahnen. Und ich werde nicht enttäuscht, was das Haus betrifft.

(Bild im Profil)

Die Empfangshalle ist genauso prunkvoll, wie ich es von außen erwartet habe.

(Bild im Profil)

„Nicht schlecht", betitelt Scott, der immer mehr auftaut und sich bestens mit Emmett versteht.

Das Haus hat genug Schlafzimmer für jeden Einzelnen, auch wenn wir uns alle die meiste Zeit ein Zimmer mit unseren Partnern teilen werden. Edward hat mittlerweile auch keine Probleme mehr damit, dass Scott sich im Zimmer von Renesmee aufhält, wenn sie schläft. Auch nicht, dass sie sich ein Bett teilen. Er versucht auch nicht, ihn als Freund von Renesmee anzusehen, sondern vielmehr als ein Mitglied der Familie. Das macht die Sache für ihn etwas leichter.

Esme und Alice haben wirklich ein tolles Werk getan. Die Zimmer sind ein Traum. Jedes Einzelne hat etwas Besonderes und ist auf uns zugeschnitten. Sie haben sogar an die Jungs gedacht und ein ‚Spielzimmer' eingerichtet. Denn in Forks, wie auch in Denali wurde meistens das Wohnzimmer von Emmett als ‚Spielzimmer' okkupiert. Platz haben wir hier genug.

Für die älteren Cullens, für die es schon der zigste Umzug ist, ist es nichts Besonderes. Sie kennen den Luxus und haben nur ein kurzes Auge für alles. Renesmee und Scott hingegen rennen durchs Haus und schauen sich alles genau an.

Renesmee kommt die Treppen runtergelaufen und ihrem Gesicht nach, war sie gerade in ihrem Zimmer. Sie wirft sich erst Alice um den Hals und dann Esme.

„Danke, danke, danke…"

So enthusiastisch habe ich meine Tochter noch nie gesehen. Und es gefällt mir. Edward grinst mir nur zu. Ihm geht es genauso.

Scott kommt aus dem Kellerraum hochgesaust und sieht genauso begeistert aus.

„Ein Pool. Im Keller ist ein Pool", sagt er sprachlos.

Das zieht tatsächlich auch die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen an. Einen Pool hatten sie auch zuvor eher selten. Aber auch das war wieder etwas, was Alice und Esme für Renesmee getan haben. Sie liebt das Wasser und das Meer. Und da hier kein warmes Meer in der Nähe ist, haben sie doch tatsächlich ein Haus mit Pool gekauft.

Mit unseren Fähigkeiten haben wir es schnell geschafft, unsere Sachen auszupacken. Und schnell fühlen wir uns Zuhause. Die Sammlung von Absolventenkappen darf natürlich nicht fehlen. Wie stolz werde ich erst sein, wenn Renesmees erste Kappe dort hängt.

Die nächsten Tage erkunden wir erstmal die Gegend. Alice sucht nach Einkaufsmöglichkeiten, Esme kümmert sich um die Schule, Jasper und Emmett prüfen unser neues Jagdgebiet und Carlisle beginnt seine erste Schicht im Krankenhaus. Sie haben ihn dort aufgenommen, wie einen Star. Gut, dass Esme die Blicke der anderen Frauen, die Carlisle anschmachten schon gewohnt ist. Die armen Krankenschwestern. Ich hoffe nur, die Patienten müssen nicht drunter leiden.

Renesmee hat die letzten Tage damit verbracht Tyra zu berichten, wie schön es hier ist. Eigentlich wollte Renesmee, dass Tyra und Dolton mit uns ziehen, aber die beiden haben uns erklärt, sie möchten die Familie jetzt nicht stören, wo wir gerade erst zusammen gekommen sind. Unsere Wege werden sich schon wieder kreuzen, sagte Dolton zum Abschied.

Ich sehe das ganze mit gemischten Gefühlen. Auf der einen Seite schon etwas egoistisch, denn unsere Familie ist schon sehr groß. Sie mit noch mehr Personen zu teilen, würde für mich noch weniger Zeit mit ihr bedeuten. Aber Tyra ist unter den Vampiren Renesmees beste Freundin geworden, und sie zu vermissen, bedeutet wieder ein Stück weniger Glück für meine Tochter.

Wer weiß, in ein paar Jahren, wenn es wieder heißt, umzuziehen, vielleicht sieht man sich dann früher wieder, als wir alle denken. Besuchen können sie uns, wann sie möchten. Das gilt für den ganzen Denali Clan.

Morgen ist es soweit. Der erste Schultag an der neuen Schule. Renesmee liegt schon im Bett, während der Rest der Familie im Wohnzimmer sitzt. (Bild im Profil) Irgendwie war uns danach eine Movie Nacht zu veranstalten. Die Hauptdarstellerin war Renesmee. Wir dachten uns, es ist besser, ihre Kindervideos ohne sie anzusehen. Sie sagt immer, die sind einfach nur peinlich. Wenn sie wüsste, wie viel mir diese Videos bedeuten.

Gegen Mitternacht kommt Scott die Treppen hinunter. Für uns alle überraschend, da er nie die Seite von Renesmee verlässt, wenn sie schläft. Stimmt etwas nicht?

Scott lächelt mir zu, als wenn er meine Gedanken lesen könnte.

„Sie kann nicht schlafen", sagt er, als wäre es eine logische Antwort.

„Aber bist du nicht eigentlich der, der sie sonst immer zum Schlafen bringt?", fragt Rosalie.

„Heute wohl nicht. Ich denke, dass sie heute eher ihre Eltern braucht."

Wenn er nicht so lächeln würde, wäre meine Sorge mal wieder auf dem Höhepunkt. Edward nimmt meine Hand und sieht mich lächelnd an. Er weiß natürlich schon, was Renesmee bedrückt.

„Kannst du dich noch an die Nacht erinnern, vor deinem ersten Tag an der Forks High?", fragt er mich.

Ich muss tatsächlich etwas überlegen, denn meine Erinnerungen an mein Menschenleben verblassen von Tag zu Tag. Aber an diese Nacht kann ich mich dennoch sehr gut erinnern. Geschlafen hatte ich nicht viel und meine Gedanken kreisten über meine neuen Mitschüler, meine neuen Lehrer. Ich war wahnsinnig aufgeregt. Und so wird es wohl auch Renesmee gehen.

Sofort steh ich auf und Edward folgt mir auf dem Fuße. Renesmees Zimmer ist im zweiten Stockwerk, am Ende des Flures. (Bild im Profil)

Renée hatte als kleines Willkommensgeschenk für Renesmee, ihre Truhe hier hergeschickt. Und noch immer liegen dort drin ihre geheimen Hefter über uns. Obwohl sie sie uns überlassen hat, finden wir es besser, dass Renesmee sie behält. Nur wenn wir Lust haben, drin zu stöbern, fragten wir sie danach.

Renesmee wartet schon in ihrem Bett auf uns.

„Ich will euch nicht stören, ich schlaf schon irgendwann ein."

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass wir uns die einmalige Chance nehmen lassen, mit dir in einem Bett zu liegen", sagt Edward und legt sich neben unsere Tochter.

Es stimmt. Solche Momente vermisse ich. Scott hat diesen Part übernommen. Aber heute braucht sie uns.

„Danke", sagt sie und hebt die Decke für mich an.

Ich bleibe lieber bekleidet, sonst friert sie nur. Edward hat es sich gleich abgewöhnt, mit unter die Decke zu schlüpfen.

Renesmee kuschelt sich sofort an mich und sucht die Hand ihres Vaters. Edward greift danach und haucht ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Du brauchst nicht aufgeregt sein", sagt Edward leise.

„Du bist morgen nicht alleine", füge ich hinzu.

„Ich weiß", seufzt sie und schließt die Augen. Allerdings nicht vor Müdigkeit.

„Aber?", will ich wissen.

„Wie werden sie alle auf uns reagieren? Ich meine, wir sind offensichtlich keine normale Familie. Du hast mir selber erzählt, was du gedacht hattest, als du Dad und die Anderen das erste Mal gesehen hast. Und du hast da schon unmenschlich reagiert. Die Jugend von heute ist da viel oberflächlicher."

Edward und ich müssen schmunzeln. Renesmee redet, als würde sie zu eben dieser Jugend nicht dazugehören. Dabei steckt sie vom Alter her noch mitten drin.

„Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken, Schatz. Lass die Leute denken, was sie wollen. So erkennst du schnell, wer wirklich ein wahrer Freund werden will. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du auch unter den Menschen tolle Freunde finden wirst. Bitte denk dabei nicht an uns, sondern nur an dich. Wir wollen für dich ein so menschliches Leben wie nur möglich schaffen. OK?", sage ich ihr.

Renesmee hat sich mittlerweile an meinen Bauch gekuschelt und ich merke, wie sie nickt. Ich nestel mit ihren Haaren, während ihr Edward liebevoll den Nacken krault. Damit hat er sie schon einige Male zum Schlafen gebracht.

Und auch jetzt werden ihre Augen immer schwerer.

„Das wird so lustig mit meinen Eltern in einem Jahrgang zu sein. Hoffentlich belegen wir viele Kurse zusammen", sagt sie schläfrig.

Diese Aussage erstaunt mich. Ich hätte wirklich gedacht, sie fände es peinlich. Mich freut es natürlich und hoffentlich sind wir wirklich in einigen Kursen zusammen. Aber mit Scott, Edward, Alice, Renesmee und mir in einem Jahrgang, werden wir wohl nie in einem Kurs alleine sein.

„Nacht, Mom. Nacht, Dad", nuschelt sie noch und schläft wohl ein.

„Wir sind immer bei dir", flüstere ich in ihr Ohr und gebe ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Edward tut es mir gleich, aber vergisst mich nicht dabei. Die ganze Nacht beobachten wir Renesmee beim Schlafen. Wenn wir das nicht tun, schauen wir uns ins Gesicht. Ich denke, mein Glück spiegelt sich in meinem Gesicht genauso wider, wie bei Edward.

Als es Zeit war für Renesmee aufzustehen, hätte ich eigentlich gerne die dunklen Jalousien aufgemacht und sie von den Sonnenstrahlen wecken lassen. Aber stattdessen begrüßt mich der Regen, als ich etwas Licht in Renesmees Zimmer lasse. Ich lege mich wieder zu meinen beiden und es tut mir fast leid, Renesmee jetzt wecken zu müssen.

Ausnahmsweise halten sich Alice und Emmett zurück und lassen sie uns in Ruhe wecken, um den Tag entspannt zu beginnen.

Edward grinst mich an. Er kann es gar nicht abwarten, zu sehen, wie sie aufwacht. Aber ich muss ihm da beipflichten. Es ist ein wunderschönes Erlebnis. Und es beginnt…

Wie jedes Mal seufzt sie mehrmals, bis sie anfängt, sich zu drehen, als suche sie eine neue Position, um wieder einzuschlafen. Das tut sie auch einige Male, bis sie sich soweit dreht, dass sie Edward fast vom Bett schubst.

Sie schlägt sofort die Augen auf und schaut sich etwas verwirrt um, bis sie uns richtig wahrnimmt. Ein Lächeln breitet sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie umarmt uns beide, denkt aber nicht dran, aufzustehen. Im Gegenteil. Sie zieht sich ihre Decke wieder über den Kopf und schmiegt sich an mich.

Bevor Edward und ich etwas sagen können, kommt unsere Pixie ins Zimmer geschossen.

„Nicht so schnell, junge Dame", sagt sie und zieht Renesmee die Decke weg.

Renesmee rollt sich ein, wie ein Fötus im Bauch einer Mutter. Doch jeder weiß, gegen Alice hat niemand eine Chance. Renesmee hängt sich noch mal an mich, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab, aber Alice schafft es dennoch, sie aus dem Bett zu ziehen und ins Bad zu schieben.

Der restliche Morgen vergeht ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Alice und Renesmee einigen sich sofort auf ein Outfit. Wir alle gehen mal wieder top aktuell gekleidet in die Schule. Alice würde auch nichts anderes zulassen. Selbst Rosalie hat keine Chance dagegen anzugehen.

Amüsant wird es nochmal beim Frühstück. Bevor Renesmee normale Nahrung zu sich nimmt, schluckt sie erstmal eine ordentliche Portion Blut hinunter, um dann in aller Seelenruhe ihr Frühstück zu genießen. Für Alice viel zu langsam, denn sie tapt schon die ganze Zeit mit ihren Fuß.

„Relax, Alice. Wir kommen schon nicht zu spät", lacht Renesmee.

Alice stöhnt genervt auf und verabschiedet sich schon zum Auto.

„Du sollst Alice doch nicht immer so ärgern", erwähnt Esme lächelnd.

„Sie lässt mir keine Chance, Grandma", sagt sie und zuckt mit den Schultern.

Esmes Augen leuchten jedes Mal, wenn Renesmee sie Grandma nennt. Nie hatte sie geglaubt, dass sie die Chance dazu bekäme, mal so genannt zu werden. Und nun ist Renesmee da, lebte kaum ein paar Tage bei uns, als sie Esme zum ersten Mal so nannte. Auch Carlisle ist für sie selten Carlisle, sondern Grandpa. Allerdings nennt sie ihre Tanten und Onkel nur beim Namen. Es wäre zu freaky. Allerdings, wenn Renesmee etwas von ihnen möchte, holt sie die Tante oder den Onkel schon raus. Gerade bei Jasper fruchtet das wunderbar.

Jasper ist eh so ein Renesmee Phänomen. Wenn er mit ihr zusammen ist, lernt man viele neue Seiten an ihm kennen. Einen viel offeneren und unbedrückten Jasper. Ich frag mich, ob selbst Alice ihn so noch nicht gesehen hat.

Wir teilen uns in zwei Autos auf. Edwards Volvo und Emmetts Jeep. Die anderen Wagen wären zu protzig, wobei Renesmee ja immer beharrte, in ihrem fahren zu wollen. Aber gerade am ersten Tag wollten wir zusammen fahren. Sie weigert sich noch immer strikt, in Edwards Volvo zu steigen.

‚Ich setz mich doch nicht in ein Opa Auto', sagt sie immer.

Sie sagt es aber nur, wenn Edward nicht dabei ist, um ihn nicht zu verletzten. Allerdings hat er es längst mit bekommen und ist eher amüsiert, als verletzt. So teilen wir uns auf, dass Alice und Jasper bei Edward und mir mitfahren und Scott und Renesmee bei Rose und Emmett. Natürlich ein gefundenes Fressen für Emmett, dass Renesmee lieber bei ihm mitfahren möchte.

In der Geschwindigkeit, die wir drauf haben, dauert es keine zehn Minuten, bis wir an der Schule sind, obwohl wir soweit außerhalb wohnen. Schon an der Auffahrt zur Schule begrüßen uns blaugelbe Flaggen. Die Farben der Schule. Passend zu Highlands, heißen die Sportmannschaften Highlander. Highlands Highlander. Wie originell.

Zu Emmetts Verdruss gibt es keine Football Mannschaft. Aber ein Baseball- und Softball- Team, was Scotts und Renesmees Herz höherschlagen lassen. Allerdings sind wir noch am Proben, ob sie dem Team beitreten können. Gerade im Eifer des Sports könnten Ausrutscher passieren, die wir uns nicht erlauben können. Es wäre doch schon sehr auffällig, wenn Renesmee den Ball nicht nur über den Zaun schlägt, sondern direkt in die nächstgelegene Stadt.

Kaum, dass wir aussteigen, sind wir der Blickfang. Plötzlich ist alles still, anscheinend atmet niemand mehr. Durch Renesmees Gebummel sind wir ziemlich spät dran, die meisten Schüler sind schon da und starren uns jetzt hat.

Scott kitzelt es in den Fingerspitzen etwas zu sagen, allerdings hält ihn Edward auf. Wir wollen doch nicht gleich einen schlechten Eindruck machen. Doch soweit, wie die meisten Münder offen stehen, haben wir schon Eindruck geschunden, dem erstmal nichts entgegen kommen kann.

„Diese pubertären Kinder", grummelt Edward.

„Die Gedanken von Teenagern können echt eine Qual sein", sagt Renesmee und scheint etwas angewidert zu sein.

Also nicht anders als Forks.

„Was denken sie?", fragt Emmett.

„Um es kurz zu sagen, die Jungs träumen jetzt schon vom Ball mit uns Mädels. Und die Mädchen überlegen, wie sie wen zuerst ansprechen", sagt Renesmee und schüttelt sich.

„Ich wusste, es würde schlimm werden, aber Gedanken zu sehen, wie sich die Eine vorstellt meinen Dad ins Bett zu zerren und der Andere jetzt gerne mit meiner Mom in die Besenkammer verschwinden möchte, ist grauenvoll."

Während sich Renesmee weiter schüttelt, können wir nur herzlich lachen. Bis auf Edward, der sich ein Knurren unterdrückt.

„Was ist, Edward?"

„Es ist genauso grauenvoll, zu sehen, wie sie deine Frau und deine Tochter am liebsten gleichzeitig vernaschen wollen", grummelt er.

Oh der Arme. In solchen Momenten beneide ich ihn nicht um seine Kraft. Ich nehme seine Hand und küsse ihn auf die Lippen. Damit bekomme ich ihn immer wieder abgelenkt. Rosalie genießt die Aufmerksamkeit richtig, im Gegensatz zu mir. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich längst keine graue Maus mehr bin, fühle ich mich dennoch unwohl, von allen angestarrt zu werden.

Gemeinsam gehen wir ins Office, wo eine blonde Frau Mitte 40 sitzt. Sie ist schwer beschäftigt, doch als sie hört, dass jemand hineinkommt, schaut sie auf und ihre Arbeit ist plötzlich vergessen.

Ich schätze, sie ist so etwas wie Mrs. Cope in Forks.

„Wie ka-kann ich euch helfen?", fragt sie nervös.

Es ist doch immer wieder das Gleiche, wie sie reagieren. Wenn Edward ihr weiter so sein schiefes Lächeln schenkt, kippt sie noch vom Stuhl.

„Wir sind die neuen Schüler aus Alaska", sagt er extra schwungvoll.

„Die Cullens?"

Edward nickt.

Die Dame scheint in so was wie einen Schock gefallen zu sein, denn sie starrt uns nur noch an, tut aber nichts mehr.

„Ma'am?", versucht Edward sie zum Sprechen zu bringen.

„Oh natürlich. Ich bin Ms. Judy. Es ist wirklich ein Segen, dass ihr Vater die Klinik gekauft hat. Wir dachten schon, sie müsste geschlossen werden", erzählt sie und kramt in irgendwelchen Fächern.

„Da sind sie, eure Stundenpläne."

Sie rattert noch denselben Text runter, den man immer zu hören bekommt, wenn man neu an einer Schule anfängt, deshalb hör ich auch nicht mehr wirklich zu, und teile die Stundenpläne aus, die Edward mir überreicht. Natürlich haben Edward und ich Biologie zusammen bei Mr. Sanders. Physik habe ich mit Renesmee und Alice bei Ms. Sidle. Alle zusammen sind wir bei Mr. Grissom in Wissenschaften. Sport habe ich nur mit Renesmee und Scott bei Mr. Stokes. Musik? Oh nein. Aber wenigstens bin ich dort wieder mit Edward zusammen bei Mr. Brown. Sozialkunde habe ich mit Alice zusammen bei Mrs. Willows. Und Englisch bei Mr. Robbins zusammen mit Edward und Renesmee. Alle zusammen sind wir dann wieder in Mathe bei Mr. Hodges.

Was ich zum ersten Mal sehe, ist, dass auf den Stundenplänen auch der Name vom Direktor steht. Mr. Ecklie. Wohl ein ganz wichtiger Typ.

Augen zu und durch, heißt es jetzt. Unsere erste Stunde ist mit Mr. Grissom. Wissenschaft ist nicht gerade das Fach, mit dem man den ersten Schultag beginnen möchte. Aber nun denn. Wir verabschieden uns von Emmett, Rose und Jasper, die ‚Älteren' von uns, und verabreden uns zur Pause im Speisesaal.

Als die drei gehen, muss ich lachen, wie wütend Emmett die Jungs anschaut, die Rose hinterherstarren und pfeifen. Sofort zieht er sie enger an sich, was Rose natürlich gefällt. Ich hatte aber nicht damit gerechnet, dass mir Gleiches widerfährt, denn Edward hat mich jetzt auch fest im Griff. Sein Blick versteinert.

„Entspann dich, Edward", lacht Alice.

Doch Alices Gelächter macht es nur schlimmer. Zeit, einzuschreiten. Ich drehe mich zu seinem Ohr und puste leicht hinein. Ich weiß genau, seine Aufmerksamkeit damit zu erlangen.

„Ich gehöre nur dir. Mein Blick gehört nur dir. Alles an mir gehört nur dir", flüster ich und beiße ihm sanft ins Ohrläppchen.

„Könnt ihr bitte aufhören damit? Das ist so peinlich", schimpft Renesmee. Doch in diesem Augenblick muss ich sie ignorieren, denn Edward hat diesen absoluten Liebesblick drauf.

„Gott, ich liebe dich, Bella Cullen."

Mein Grinsen wird größer und selbst Renesmee findet gefallen dran. Alice kichert noch, während Scott mit seiner eigenen Eifersucht zu kämpfen hat. Denn auch Renesmee zieht einige Blicke auf sich. Sie findet die Gedanken allerdings sehr amüsant. Wie mir, ist ihr klar, zu wem sie gehört und zeigt es ihrem Freund durch einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Genug geturtelt. Wir wollen doch nicht gleich am ersten Tag zu spät kommen", hetzt Alice.

Wir gehorchen und gehen zur ersten Stunde. Anders wie in Forks, ich muss es einfach immer als Vergleich ziehen, ist es ein großes Schulgebäude, nicht verschiedene Gebäude, so dass wir alle immer, bis auf Sport, in einem Haus sind. Für die Gedankenleser und Empathen sicher nicht einfach, aber ich weiß alle unter einem Dach zu haben. Wenn etwas nicht stimmt, wüsste Edward sofort bescheid.

Als wir den Klassenraum betreten, hat man das Gefühl, in ein Labor zu kommen. Auf dem Schreibtisch des Lehrers steht ein geschlossenes Glas mit einem Schweinefötus drin. Alice schaudert, als sie das sieht. Scott hingegen ist total begeistert. Er geht auch direkt auf den Lehrer zu, der etwas erschrocken ist, und schüttelt dessen Hand.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Dr. Grissom. Ich hab alle ihre Bücher gelesen. Das Buch über Entomologie, gefällt mir am meisten", sagt er aufgeregt.

Renesmee ist genervt, während Mr. Grissom völlig überrumpelt ist. Das hat er wohl nicht erwartet. Ich kenne ehrlich gesagt auch nicht eines seiner Bücher. Und wenn sie alle mit Entomologie zu tun haben, weiß ich auch warum.

„Ähm, ja Danke, Mr. ?"

„Hale. Scott Hale."

Ja, Scott ist jetzt der kleine Bruder von Jasper und Rosalie. Noch ein Cullen wäre wohl zu viel des Guten gewesen, vor allem in Anbetracht, dass er vielleicht mal Renesmee heiraten möchte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir neue Schüler erwarten", spricht er mehr zu sich selbst.

„Mr. G, davon erzählt doch schon die ganze Stadt seit Wochen", erwähnt ein Schüler.

Mr. Grissom geht darauf gar nicht ein und streicht sich stattdessen über seinen Bart. Einen gräulichen Vollbart, der die gleiche Farbe hat, wie sein Haar. Aber der Bart passt hervorragend zu ihm. Er scheint nett zu sein und nicht auf den Stadt Gossip zu hören. Das gefällt mir.

Er nimmt unsere Passierscheine entgegen und schaut auf unsere Namen.

„Gleich vier Cullens? Ich hoffe es ist OK für sie, wenn ich sie beim Vornamen nenne."

„Oh ich bitte drum", sagt Renesmee. Sie hasst es, wenn man sie mit Sie anspricht. Sie fühlt sich dann so alt. Edward denkt das Gleiche und lacht.

„Gut. Dann setzen sie sich mal", sagt er und deutet auf zwei freie Tische und einen freien Platz neben einem schüchternen pickeligen Jungen.

Scott und Renesmee rennen zu einem der freien Plätze. Sie wollen nicht getrennt werden. Alice schaut mich und Edward an.

„Dafür hab ich einen gut bei euch. Ich mach das auch nur, weil ich dich so lieb hab", flüstert sie mir ins Ohr und setzt sich neben den Jungen, der, von der energiegeladen Alice, sofort zurückschreckt.

Edward und ich nehmen in der hintersten Reihe platzt. Ein guter Platz, denn Renesmee und Scott sitzen direkt vor uns. Wir können sie also beobachten und aufpassen, dass sie auch dem Unterricht folgen. Sie müssen immerhin noch ihren ersten Abschluss schaffen, während wir es schon mindestens einmal geschafft haben.

Die Stunde geht schneller vorbei, als ich dachte. Und wir haben richtigen Unterricht gemacht. Mr. Grissom zwang uns nicht, uns groß vorzustellen und sein Unterricht war richtig interessant. Alle Schüler folgen seinen Erzählungen mit spannenden Gesichtern. Auch ich war überrascht, wie sehr es mir gefallen hat.

Scott hat wohl sein Lieblingsfach und seinen Lieblingslehrer gefunden, denn Renesmee war für die Stunde abgeschrieben. Sie folgte dem Unterricht zwar auch, aber nicht ganz so begeistert wie ihr Freund, der den Lehrer über alles Mögliche ausfragte. Renesmee musste ihn förmlich aus dem Raum ziehen.

In der zweiten und dritten Stunde habe ich Sozialkunde und Bio. In Bio kommen natürlich alte Erinnerungen hoch, wo ich Edward das erste Mal kennenlernte, wir die ersten Worte wechselten, aber auch wie er mich, wegen seines Verlangens fast umbringen wollte. Aber er hatte es nicht getan. Seine Liebe war viel zu groß.

Mr. Sanders ist ganz OK. Ziemlich jung für einen Lehrer und sehr witzig, aber Carlisle ist auch noch sehr ‚jung' und schon Klinikchef.

In der großen Pause treffen wir uns dann alle wieder. Während wir Mädels schon an einem großen Tisch sitzen, holen unsere Jungs etwas zu Essen. So fällt es nicht ganz so auf, dass am Ende ja doch nur Renesmee isst.

Diese erzählt mir gerade ganz begeistert von ihrem Erdkundelehrer Mr. Brass. Zwar ein alter Knaus sagt sie, aber ein lustiger Lehrer, der schon viele Länder gesehen hat. Auch Australien, wo Renesmee ja immer mal hin möchte. Vielleicht können wir ihr den Traum ja mal erfüllen, wenn sie ihren Kräften wirklich voll und ganz gewachsen ist, dass sie sich einer Reisetruppe anschließen kann. Oder es geschieht ein Wunder, dass wir nicht mehr in der Sonne glitzern, als hätten wir in Diamanten gebadet.

In der Pause selbst reden eigentlich fast nur Scott und Renesmee. Scott von Mr. Grissom und Renesmee, die unbedingt das Softball Team kennenlernen will. Wir älteren Vampire sehen das etwas relaxt und genießen die Zeit mit unseren Partnern. Alice und Jasper besonders, wo sie doch die ganze Zeit über getrennt sind. Die zwei sind einfach zu süß.

Die Blicke der anderen Schüler harren tatsächlich die ganze Zeit auf uns. Renesmee wird dadurch auch langsam unruhig. Es behagt ihr gar nicht, so wie mir ebenfalls.

Wir wollen gerade aufstehen, um uns schon mal auf dem Weg zur nächsten Stunde zu machen, als ein Junge unseren Alters, mit dunkel gegelten Haaren auf unseren Tisch zu kommt. Vielmehr auf Renesmee. Ich glaube in Sozialkunde sitzt er vor mir.

„Ähm, hi, ich bin Jason. Du bist Nessie, oder?"

Ein Raunen geht durch unseren Tisch. Keiner, aber wirklich keiner, wagt es mehr, sie so zu nennen. Worüber ich sehr dankbar bin. Renesmee schnauft wie ein wildes Tier, ist aber noch unter Kontrolle, auch wenn ich Edward seine Bedenken ansehen kann.

Renesmee steht auf und stellt sich direkt vor ihm. Sie ist doch tatsächlich fünf Zentimeter größer als er. Im Speisesaal ist es schlagartig still. Ich höre eine Gabel auf den Boden fallen, die einem Mädchen aus der Hand fällt, die mit offenem Mund dasteht und uns ebenfalls anstarrt.

„Niemand nennt mich so, kapiert?"

Alice kichert, während Jasons Kniee anfangen zu zittern und er schnell nickt.

„Ähm, ich wollte dich fragen, also, ob du vielleicht, ich meine…."

„Ob ich Lust hätte mit dir auszugehen?"

Als Renesmee das sagt, zuckt Scott ein wenig zusammen. Ich glaube damit hat er nicht gerechnet. Aber ich lege ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„J-ja…", stottert Jason.

„Tut mir Leid, Jason. Ohne dich beleidigen zu wollen, du bist einfach nicht mein Typ", sagt sie und nimmt dann Scotts Hand, um ihn aus seinem Sitz zu ziehen.

„Außerdem habe ich einen Freund. Da brauche ich niemanden anderen, der mich ausführt. Ich habe alles, was ich brauche", sagt sie, küsst Scott leidenschaftlicher, als man es in einer Schule machen sollte und stolziert mit ihm aus dem Speisesaal.

Wir folgen ihnen lachend. Emmett kann es nicht lassen und klopft dem verdatterten Jason auf die Schulter, aber nicht, ohne ihm zuzuflüstern, dass er so oder so nie eine Chance bei seiner ‚Schwester' gehabt hätte und wenn er es nicht kapiert, wird er sein blaues Emmett Wunder erleben.

Wieder trennen sich die Wege von Emmett, Jasper, Rose und uns. Die nächste Stunde ist Physik. Auch nicht so mein Fach, aber ich werde es noch einige Male durchnehmen. Kein Grund zur Sorge.

Noch auf dem Weg zum Raum fängt Renesmee an zu kichern. Edward lacht ebenfalls. Was haben sie gehört? Umso näher wir den Raum kommen, höre ich Mr. Grissoms Stimme und die einer Frau. Da wir etwas früher aus dem Speisesaal geflüchtet sind, sind wir auch ein paar Minuten eher am Klassenraum.

Das Gespräch dreht sich um nichts besonders, aber der Ton macht ja die Musik und der klingt irgendwie verliebt, aber beklemmend. Als wir in der Tür stehen, schaut uns ein verstummter Mr. Grissom an, während Ms. Sidle uns allen schüchtern zu lächelt.

„Uhm, vielen Dank Ms. Sidle für ihren Rat. Wir sehen uns dann heute Nachmittag zur Lehrerkonferenz", sagt er und geht für sein Alter, ich schätze ihn mitte Fünfzig, sehr schnell davon.

„Hallo. Ich bin Ms. Sidle eure Physik Lehrerin. Mr. Grissom hat euch schon erwähnt", erzählt sie und Renesmee unterdrückt ihr Gekicher.

Ms. Sidle schaut sie irritiert an und bringt Renesmee dazu, sich zu räuspern, um ihr Lachen unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Alles OK?", fragt Ms. Sidle.

„Bestens. Musste nur über einen Witz von meinem Bruder lachen", antwortet Renesmee und stupst Edward an, der ebenfalls lacht. Was haben sie wohl in deren Gedanken gesehen.

Wir haben Glück. In Physik arbeiten wir an Sechser-Tischen, sodass wir fünf tatsächlich zusammensitzen. Unser Tisch ist ganz hinten und als die anderen Schüler in den Raum kommen schauen Alice und ich drängend zu Edward und Rensmee.

„Erzählt schon", ist Alice ganz ungeduldig.

„Ms. Sidle und Mr. Grissom", beginnt Renesmee.

„Ja, das wissen wir. Was läuft da?", springe ich mit ein.

Renesmee kommt nicht dazu, etwas zu sagen, sie wird immer wieder von ihrem eigenem Gelächter unterbrochen. So schaue ich zu Edward, um meine Antwort zu bekommen.

„Sie sind ineinander verliebt. Nur haben sie sich das noch nicht gestanden", schmunzelt er.

„Du hast etwas vergessen, Dad. Sie war mal seine Schülerin und schon da waren sie ineinander verliebt", fügt Renesmee so leise wie möglich hinzu.

Alice kann ihr Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken und wir stimmen mit ein. Ms. Sidle vorne am Lehrertisch läuft rot an, als hätte sie uns gehört.

„Wir müssen ihnen helfen", flüstert Alice mir zu.

Renesmee und ich stimmen nickend mit ein, während Edward und Scott nur aufstöhnen. Ms. Sidles Unterricht ist sehr interessant. Sie scheint eine kluge Frau zu sein, wo sie doch erst mitte Dreißig ist. Ich könnte tatsächlich gefallen an Physik finden. Sie hat Renesmee sogar angeboten, ihr etwas Nachhilfe zu geben, denn Physik scheint auch nicht ihr Fach zu sein. Renesmee wollte erst ablehnen, bis Alice ihr gedanklich etwas mitteilt und Renesmee doch noch schnell das Angebot annimmt.

Der restliche Tag läuft ohne besondere Zwischenfälle vonstatten. Jason macht einen großen Bogen um uns, wie auch einige andere, die sicher von Jason informiert wurden. Uns soll es nur recht sein.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause schmollt Renesmee. Mr. Stokes, unser Sportlehrer, hat uns in unserer ersten Stunde nicht mitmachen lassen. Wir mussten stattdessen Regeln lesen, wie wir uns in der Sporthalle und dem äußeren Sportplatz zu verhalten haben. Renesmee rächte sich gekonnt, indem sie Mr. Stokes am Ende der Stunde einen Fußball an den Kopf schießt. Natürlich nur aus Versehen.

Kaum, dass Emmetts Jeep steht, fliegt Renesmee förmlich ins Haus. Ich kenne auch ihr Ziel und höre es sofort.

„Oh Granny, ich hab dich so vermisst."

„Ich dich auch, mein Schatz", höre ich Esme mit ihrer liebevollen Stimme.

Sofort plappert Renesmee los, wie ihr erster Schultag war. Der Ton ihrer Stimme lässt dabei sämtliche Glückshormone in mir frei. Es ist alles super verlaufen, wo es doch auch hätte ganz anders laufen können.

Wir sind auch sehr stolz auf Scott, der nicht einmal mit sich haderte und seinen Blutdurst bestens unter Kontrolle hatte. Jasper ist am stolzesten, denn er war derjenige, der mit Scott am meisten trainierte, um sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, weil er wusste, wie schwer es hätte sein können.

Eine tolle Familie, in der ich lebe. Highlands könnte wirklich so etwas werden, wie der perfekte Neustart. Ohne Probleme, die vorher zu beseitigen sind. Highlands wird sicher nicht unser Lebensdomizil sein, aber der Anfang des nun auf zehn Vampire angewachsenen Cullen Clans.

Ich freue mich auf die Zukunft.

TBC


	25. Ausflug

**Ausflug**

**Scotts POV**

Wer hätte das gedacht, in welch kurzer Zeit sich mein Leben ändert. Drastisch ändert. Es fing damit an, dass Carlie so krank wurde. Ich hatte noch nie solche Angst um einen Menschen, wie um meine Freundin in der Zeit. Und dann offenbarte sie mir, dass ihre Eltern nicht ihre Eltern, sondern Großeltern sind. Ihre wahren Eltern seien Vampire und sie selber würde sich gerade in einen Halbvampir verwandeln. Es brauchte einige Zeit, bis ich es begriff.

Ich tat natürlich das Dümmste in der Situation und stieß Carlie von mir, nicht wissend, was ich ihr damit antat. Aber lange konnte ich mich nicht von ihr fernhalten. Dafür liebe ich sie viel zu sehr. Auch wenn es schwer war, zu akzeptieren, was sie und ihre Familie ist. Und kaum, dass ich damit klarkam, verließ sie mich. Sie verließ mich nicht wirklich, aber dass sie mit ihrer Familie wegzog, brach mir dennoch das Herz.

Das war eine schwere Zeit, in der ich oft beim Coach und seiner Frau war. Wir erzählten uns gegenseitig, wie sehr wir Renesmee vermissten und bauten uns mit schöneren Erinnerungen wieder auf. In der Zeit vernachlässigte ich meine eigene Familie. Dass ich es noch bereuen würde, Maggie, meine kleine Schwester, so von mir geschoben zu haben, ahnte ich noch nicht.

Das letzte Mal, als ich sie sah, schob ich sie genervt aus meinem Zimmer, weil sie mich ständig fragte, warum Renesmee nicht mehr zu Besuch kam. Meine letzte Erinnerung an Mags ist ihr trauriges, verweintes Gesicht, als ich die Tür vor ihrer Nase zuschlug. Renesmee sagt mir immer, dass die Erinnerungen an mein Menschenleben verblassen werden, aber ich werde nicht das Schluchzen meiner kleinen Schwester vergessen, als sie in ihrem Zimmer wegen mir weinte.

Ich wollte sie trösten, sie wie so oft in meine Arme schließen, doch ich kam nicht mehr dazu. In dieser Nacht holten mich die Volturi. Sie schleppten mich erst zu den Dwyers, wo auch schon Charlie gefangen gehalten wurde. Wir wurden nach Alaska geschleppt. Ohne Rücksicht auf unsere menschliche Schwäche zogen sie uns durch den Schnee, bis wir an dem Schloss ankamen, in dem Renesmee lebte.

Was dann passierte, kann ich gar nicht mehr richtig wiedergeben. Es ging alles so schnell. Ich sah Renesmee wieder, es war allerdings nicht von langer Dauer. Ich konnte sie kurz umarmen und dann war sie wieder weg. Ihren leidenden Blick werde ich auch so schnell nicht vergessen.

Aber genauso wenig dieses blonde Mädchen. Jane. Sie schaute mich schon die ganze Zeit über so gierig an, bis ich ihre Zähne an meinen Hals spürte. Ab da an spürte ich nur Schmerz. Als ich wieder aufwachte, dachte ich, es wäre alles nur ein böser Albtraum gewesen, bis mir Carlies Dad klar machte, was ich bin und es lieber akzeptieren sollte.

Richtig akzeptieren konnte ich es erst, als ich Renesmee wieder sah. Sie lenkte mich von meinen schmerzenden Gedanken ab und ich gewöhnte mich an mein Vampirdasein. In der Zeit verliebte ich mich täglich mehr in Renesmee. Sie war mein Fels.

Kein Wunder bei ihrer Stärke. Manchmal bin ich neidisch auf ihre Kräfte, aber dann sehe ich sie wieder leiden, mit sich kämpfen, dass ich froh bin, keine besondere Kraft zu haben. OK. Ich hätte schon gerne so was cooles, wie Alice oder Edward. Aber so ist es nun mal. Und ich bin ja trotzdem sehr schnell und stark. Und beim Vampirbaseball hab ich mich auch sehr schnell als einer der Besten gemausert. Auch wenn Emmett das nicht so sieht.

Emmett ist mein Kumpel geworden. Genau wie Jasper. Beide haben mir das richtige Jagen, aber auch das Kämpfen beigebracht. Ich bekam auch einige Ansagen von Emmett, was Renesmee betraf. Der große Bruder. Aber ich hatte kein Problem damit. Ich würde ihr nie wehtun.

Jasper war mir auch eine große Hilfe, zwecks meiner Selbstkontrolle. Wir unterhielten uns viel, auch darüber, wie schwer er es hatte und dass er beinahe Renesmees Ma gebissen hätte. Er beschrieb mir, was er für Schuldgefühle hatte und mir wurde schnell klar, wie schwer es werden würde, aber auch, dass ich alles dafür tun werde, niemanden anzufallen, denn Jasper ließ mich seine Schuldgefühle von damals spüren. Und das möchte ich noch mal fühlen.

Die Familie hatte wohl schnell Vertrauen in mich, als wir dann nach Highlands zogen. Ich hatte wirklich Angst vor meinem ersten Tag. Doch Renesmee sprach mir immer wieder Mut zu und ich fühlte mich an ihrer Seite stark genug für den ersten Schultag.

Es lief auch alles bestens, bis dieser Jason auftauchte. Der Typ hatte doch echt den Nerv, meine Freundin anzumachen. Und dann noch so plump. Ich hatte zwar nicht das Verlangen nach seinem Blut, aber ich hätte ihm gerne gezeigt, was ich ihm alles antun könnte, wenn ich dürfte. Aber mein Bruder, Jasper, denn ich bin jetzt offiziell ein Hale, brachte mich mit seiner Kraft wieder etwas runter von meiner Wut.

Und als Renesmee Jason dann auch noch klar macht, dass sie mich liebt und niemanden anderen, sie meine Hand nimmt und mich küsste, verflog diese Wut und ich hätte Renesmee gern in eine Ecke gezogen und ihr gezeigt, wie viel sie mir bedeutet. Aber ihr Dad hätte mir wohl den Kopf abgerissen, wenn ich sie hier in der Schule so geküsst hätte.

Nun sind wir schon mehrere Wochen in Highlands und ich beginne, das Leben hier wirklich zu lieben. Ich meine, ich hab doch alles. Eine Traumfrau, die ich über alles liebe. Ich bin superschnell und superstark. Ein Hammer Auto habe ich auch.

.

Ich habe sogar Dr. Gilbert Grissom zum Lehrer, dessen Bücher über Entomologie und sonstige Wissenschaften, ich verschlungen habe.

Ich brauche mir keine Sorgen um Geld machen oder dass mir oder Renesmee etwas zustoßen könnte. Das ist so gut wie unmöglich.

Außerdem habe ich eine große Familie, die mich liebt, als würde ich schon immer dazugehören. Aber sie sind nicht meine richtige Familie und das stimmt mich schon seit einigen Tagen sehr traurig. Ich versuche ständig, Jasper aus dem Weg zu gehen, damit er nicht mitbekommt, wie es in mir aussieht. Und bei Renesmee rufe ich schnell glücklichere Gedanken hervor.

Aber mir ist klar, dass ich es nicht ewig vor ihr verstecken kann, wie sehr ich meine richtige Familie vermisse. Denn anders als bei den anderen Vampiren in meiner Familie, kann ich mich sehr gut an meine richtige Familie erinnern. Sicher nicht an alles, als ich noch Mensch war, aber mehr als es normalerweise der Fall war.

Ich würde sie so gerne noch einmal sehen. Einfach sicher gehen, dass es ihnen gut geht. Wie haben sie meinen ‚Tod' verkraftet? Wie hat es Maggie verkraftet? Renesmee hat zwar versucht, etwas über ihre Großeltern herauszufinden, wie sie es verkraftet haben. Aber die Dwyers sind umgezogen. Sie sind nach Forks geflüchtet, da sie es in Phoenix nicht mehr aushielten. Die vielen Fragen um Renesmee, aber auch um mich, hielten sie nicht mehr aus.

Über unsere Freunde fand Renesmee nur raus, dass sich meine Familie zurückzog, was für sie ungewöhnlich ist, denn sie versprühten sonst jede Menge Energie und zeigten es auch.

„Hey. Was machst du hier?"

Erschrocken drehe ich mich um und entdecke meine bezaubernde Freundin. Wie so oft hab ich mich in den Garten verzogen und trainiere. Ich trainiere, normale Bälle zu werfen, um eventuell mal ins High School Baseball Team zu kommen. Aber dazu muss ich üben, die Bälle nicht zu scharf zu werfen.

Ich werfe ihr den Ball zu, den sie ohne Probleme auffängt.

„Ich trainiere", zwinkere ich ihr zu.

„Trainierst du oder denkst wieder mal an Mags und deine Eltern", sagt sie und schaut mich ernst an.

So schnell kann ich gar keine Antwort geben und seufze nur.

„Komm", sagt sie nur und zieht mich an der Hand fort.

Wir machen erst Halt, als wir am Mirror Lake ankommen. Dort ziehen wir uns gerne zurück, wenn wir mal nicht von der Familie gehört und gesehen werden wollen.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, du kannst diese Gedanken vor mir verstecken?", fragt sie mich nach langer Stille.

Ich kann ihr gar nicht ins Gesicht schauen. Aber ich weiß auch so, wie enttäuscht sie ist.

„Ich wollte dich damit nicht auch noch nerven. Du hattest in der letzten Zeit genug andere Sorgen. Und…"

Mehr bringe ich nicht fertig. Renesmee hält noch immer meine Hand und drückt sie, als ich abbreche. Ich lasse einfach meine Gedanken sprechen.

„Du vermisst sie wirklich sehr, oder?"

Ich nicke nur.

„Ich möchte sie so gern wiedersehen. Sicher gehen, dass es ihnen gut geht. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich Maggie mal vermissen würde", versuche ich zu lachen. Es ist allerdings ein kläglicher Versuch.

„Sie ist deine kleine Schwester, Scottie. Natürlich vermisst du sie. Egal wie nervig der Troll manchmal war. Ich vermisse sie auch", lächelt sie mir zu.

Wenn sie mich so anlächelt, kann ich nicht anders, als sie zu küssen. Ihre Lippen ziehen mich dann magisch an und ich bin machtlos. Es befreit mich allerdings nicht von meinen Sorgen.

„Ich würde am liebsten loslaufen und die 2000 Meilen nach Phoenix rennen, um sie zusehen."

Renesmee schaut mich an. Sie lacht nicht, dass es eine dumme Idee wäre, sie schaut aber auch nicht streng, um mir den Kopf zu waschen. Nein, wenn sie so schaut, denkt sie nach. Jetzt würde ich doch gerne mal Gedankenlesen können.

Es irritiert mich ein wenig, als sich ein Strahlen in ihrem Gesicht ausbreitet.

„Tun wir's", lacht sie.

„Tun wir was?"

„Na nach Phoenix."

„Das können wir nicht tun, Renesmee. Deine Eltern würden das nicht erlauben."

„Ich weiß. Und deshalb machen wir es heimlich. Ich sage ihnen, dass wir einen kleinen Ausflug in die Wälder machen. Das ich nochmal versuchen möchte zu jagen, aber ohne die ganze Familie. Ich packe schnell ein paar Sachen. Du läufst schnell in die Stadt und buchst uns Tickets. Du kannst auf keinen Fall wieder in die Nähe vom Haus, denn du bist einfach schlecht darin, deine Gedanken zu verstecken", lacht sie mir zu und küsst meine Stirn.

Aus ihrem Mund hört es sich so einfach an, aber auch so durchdacht. Als hätte sie es sich schon länger überlegt, dies zu tun. Aber ich kann es nicht zulassen. Ihre Familie wird enttäuscht von uns sein.

„Sie werden nichts mitkriegen, Scott. Wir fliegen nach Phoenix. Schauen kurz nach deiner Familie. Natürlich dürfen sie uns nicht sehen und fliegen schnell wieder zurück. Dann sagen wir ihnen, dass ich wieder versagt habe beim Jagen und das wir uns deshalb zurückgezogen haben."

Sie will das wirklich machen. Und der Gedanke daran, Maggie zu sehen, lässt jeglichen Verstand von mir weichen.

„OK", sage ich ihr grinsend.

Ich küsse sie nochmal dankbar und schon machen wir uns auf den Weg. Im einzigen Internetcafé der Stadt buche ich die Flüge mit meiner Kreditkarte, die ich zusammen mit meinem neuen Flitzer bekommen habe. Wir haben wirklich Glück, denn schon in einer Stunde geht ein Direktflug nach Phoenix.

Mir ist nicht wohl bei der Sache. Aber als Carlie dann mit meinem und ihrem Rucksack am Flughafen ankommt, mich auch anstrahlt, als würden wir einem harmlosen Ausflug machen, ist auch dieses unwohle Gefühl wieder verflogen. Das schafft auch nur meine Carlie.

Den ganzen Flug über kann ich nur daran denken, wie es wohl sein wird, wenn ich Maggie sehe. Die Durchsage des Captains lässt mich aufhorchen, als er Datum und Uhrzeit ansagt, wann wir ankommen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich freuen oder traurig sein sollte, dass wir diesen Ausflug ausgerechnet an Maggies Geburtstag machen. Ihren zehnten.

Den ganzen Flug über hielt Renesmee meine Hand. Und ließ erst an der Passkontrolle wieder los. Wir hatten wirklich Glück, denn ungewöhnlich für Phoenix, hingen dicke Wolken über der Stadt. Als wäre der Tag bestimmt, dass wir es heute machen.

Mit einem Leihwagen fahren wir die uns bekannten Straßen entlang, mit Mützen und Sonnenbrillen verkleidet. Die Gefahr, von Freunden oder anderen Leuten erkannt zu werden ist einfach groß, auch wenn Renesmee und ich uns optisch etwas verändert haben.

Das Haus meiner Eltern liegt etwas abseits von anderen Häusern. So können uns schon mal keine Nachbarn entdecken. Die großen umstehenden Bäume sind wie gemacht für unsere Vorhaben. Den Wagen lassen wir etwas abseits stehen und laufen den Rest.

Wie jeden Geburtstag, feiern meine Eltern im Garten. Die Luftballons sind von Weitem zu sehen. Ich werde immer aufgeregter und kann es gar nicht abwarten, sie endlich zu sehen. Renesmee drückt noch einmal meine Hand, bevor wir schnell auf die Bäume klettern und uns den Rest des Weges von Baum zu Baum hangeln. Bis wir den Baum erreichen, der uns direkt in den Garten schauen lässt.

Dieses Jahr scheinen sie es noch etwas größer zu machen, als die sonstigen Geburtstage. Der große Tisch ist gedeckt. Es fehlen nur noch die Kinder und meine Eltern. Als die Tür zum Garten aufgeht, habe ich das Gefühl, als würde mein Herz wieder anfangen zu schlagen. Ich könnte schwören, es machte einen Schlag.

Renesmee grinst mich nur an bei meinen Gedanken.

Zuerst kommen nur Freunde von Maggie hinaus. Ich kenne sie alle noch. Jeff, Melinda, Janet, Pete und wie sie alle heißen. Und dann kommen die drei, auf die ich ewig gewartet habe. Meine Eltern halten jeder eine Hand meiner Schwester, die viel größer ist und älter wirkt, als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Aber noch mehr fällt es bei meinen Eltern auf. Moms Haare sind länger und sie nehmen wieder ihre richtige Haarfarbe an, dabei war sie immer darauf bedacht, dass sie perfekt aussehen. Ihre Falten versteckt sie auch nicht unter Make-up. Lässt sie sich wegen mir so gehen?

Und Dad? Ich hätte ihn fast nicht wieder erkannt. Er muss mindestens 20 kg abgenommen haben, denn seine kleine Wampe und sein Doppelkinn sind völlig verschwunden. Stattdessen sind Augenringe und graue Haare präsent, die ich von ihm nicht kenne.

Meine kleine Maggie. Ihre Haare sind viel länger, aber noch immer so blond. Es erleichtert mich, sie lachen zu sehen. Es ist ein richtiges Lachen. Anders als bei meinen Eltern, denen ich sofort ansehe, dass sie es sich aufzwängen.

„Du hast recht. Sie denken an dich und erinnern sich, wie du letztes Jahr den Clown für deine Schwester gespielt hast, den sie so liebte. Wie Maggie dich ins Wasser geschubst hatte und so herzhaft lachte", erzählt mir Renesmee leise und lächelt mir schmerzhaft zu.

Meine Eltern stellen eine riesen Torte mit brennenden Kerzen auf den Tisch.

„Wünsch dir was, Kleines", sagt meine Mom und küsst Mags auf den Kopf.

Maggie holt Luft und bläst gleich beim ersten Versuch alle Kerzen aus. Im gleichen Moment zuckt Renesmee zusammen und sieht aus, als würde sie anfangen zu weinen.

„Was ist? Alles OK?"

Sie nickt nur und schließt die Augen.

„Sie hat sich gewünscht, dass du wiederkommst und sie noch einmal in den Arm nimmst", sagt sie mit gebrochener Stimme. Und in meinem Hals formt sich ein dicker Kloß.

Renesmee kommt zu mir und nimmt mich fest in den Arm. Sie weiß einfach, was ich jetzt brauche.

Wir beobachten den ganzen Geburtstag und Renesmee stellt immer öfters fest, wie oft meine Eltern, aber auch Maggie, an mich denken.

Wir wechseln den Baum, als Maggie ins Bett muss. Meine Eltern haben nie eine große Sache daraus gemacht, doch heute bringen beide, Mom und Dad, Maggie ins Bett. Sie umarmen sie herzlich. Und auch wenn Mom es versucht zu verstecken, sehe ich ihre Tränen.

„Ich hatte mir so sehr gewünscht, dass Scottie heute kommt", sagt Maggie leise und ihre Augen werden ganz feucht.

„Wir auch, meine Kleine. Aber weißt du was?", kommt es wieder etwas gefasster von meiner Mom.

„Was?", fragt Maggie aufgeregt.

„Auch wenn er nicht hier ist, schaut er immer von oben zu uns und passt auf dich auf."

„Wirklich?", fragt Maggie und ihr Gesicht blüht auf.

„Natürlich", antwortet Dad und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Die drei umarmen sich nochmal und ich wünschte mir, ich könnte sie auch nochmal alle umarmen.

Meine Eltern gehen daraufhin auch ins Bett. Ich kann dabei aber nicht überhören, wie sich meine Mom in den Schlaf weint. Ob es jede Nacht so war, seitdem ich nicht mehr da bin?

Als alle schlafen, kann ich nicht mehr an mir halten und springe an Maggies Fenster.

„Scott. Was machst du? Komm wieder zurück. Sie darf dich nicht sehen."

_Ich kann nicht anders, Carlie. Ich muss zu ihr._

Daraufhin hält mich Renesmee auch nicht weiter auf. Sie weiß, wie sehr ich das jetzt brauche, aber auch, was Maggie für einen tiefen Schlaf hat.

Leise öffne ich das Fenster und steige in Maggies Zimmer. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass sie mein altes Baseball Trikot zum Schlafen an hat. Auf dem Nachttisch stehen ein paar Bilder. Eines, wo ich Maggie auf den Schultern trage, als wir am Strand waren. Das war ein tolles Erlebnis.

/26.07.

Auf einem anderen bin ich mit Renesmee drauf, als wir auf einem Ball waren. Auch ein Bild mit Renesmee und Maggie steht dort.

Renesmee ist nun ebenfalls im Zimmer und schaut sich auch die Bilder an. Sie kann sich sicher auch an die Momente erinnern. Zu meiner Bestätigung lächelt sie.

„Scott?" höre ich eine viel zu junge Stimme, die eindeutig Maggie gehört.

Renesmee und ich erstarren beide. Ich versuche mich allerdings zu fassen, denn ich weiß, dass Maggie gerne Mal in der Nacht aufwacht und am nächsten Tag nichts mehr davon weiß. Deshalb versuche ich mich zu sammeln.

„Hey Mags."

„Ist mein Traum wahr geworden?", fragt sie.

„Ja, Kleine", sagte Renesmee und streicht Maggie durchs Haar.

„Müsst ihr gleich wieder gehen?", fragt sie schmollend.

„Ja. Tut mir leid, Schwesterlein. Aber hey, dein Wunsch ging in Erfüllung. Und wie Mom gesagt hat, werde ich immer auf dich aufpassen, OK?"

Sie nickt eifrig und wirft sich mir um den Hals. Vorsichtig erwidere ich die Umarmung, in Angst zu fest zu drücken. Renesmee fügt sich in die Umarmung ein.

„Du musst jetzt aber wieder schlafen, OK?"

„OK", sagt sie lächelnd und kuschelt sich in ihre Decke ein.

Renesmee und ich geben ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und warten, dass sie ihre Augen schließt, damit sie uns nicht durchs Fenster verschwinden sieht.

Meine Eltern müssen etwas gehört haben und kommen in Maggies Zimmer. Im rechten Zeitpunkt, als wir wieder sicher im Baum versteckt sind.

Sie schaut sich um, findet aber nichts, außer einer schlafenden Maggie. Als sie Maggie erneut einen Kuss geben möchte, wird diese nochmal kurz wach und lächelt ihre Mom an.

„Scott war hier. Mit Renesmee. Es geht ihm gut, Mom. Es passt auf uns auf", sagt sie gähnend und bringt Mom zum Schmunzeln, aber auch eine Träne läuft ihre Wange hinab, die Maggie zum Glück nicht mehr sieht, weil sie schon wieder eingeschlafen ist.

Mom nimmt das Bild mit mir und Renesmee und drückt dem Bild einen Kuss auf.

„Ich weiß, dass du da draußen bist, Scott. Vergiss nicht, wie sehr wir dich lieben. Du bist ein wunderbarer Junge", sagt sie leise und geht aus dem Zimmer.

Als ich wieder zu Renesmee schaue, sehe ich auch ihre Tränen. Diesmal umarme ich sie und drücke sie so fest an mich, wie ich kann, da ich ihr so schnell nicht wehtun kann. Wir liebkosen uns im Baum wie verliebte Teenager, machen uns dann aber bald wieder auf den Weg Richtung Flughafen.

Aber schon auf dem Weg dorthin merke ich, wie still Renesmee geworden ist.

„Alles OK?", frage ich sie und als sie dann ihren Kopf schüttelt, trete ich heftig auf die Bremse.

„Was ist los?", frage ich sie und fasse ihr sanft an die Wange. Und kaum, dass ich das getan habe, weiß ich, was nicht stimmt.

„Wann hattest du das letzte Mal Blut?", frage ich sie besorgt.

Sie kommt zwar immer länger ohne Blut aus, und deshalb lässt sie auch des Öfteren ihre morgendliche Ration aus.

„Vor fünf Tagen", antwortet sie leise, da sie genau weiß, dass wir alle nicht möchten, wenn sie länger ihre Rationen auslässt.

„Meinst du, du schaffst es bis nach Hause? Sei ehrlich", füge ich noch zu, da Renesmee gerne mal untertreibt, was ihren Zustand angeht.

Drum überrascht es mich fast, als sie ihren Kopf schüttelt.

„Mist", fluche ich. Unser Flug geht in zwei Stunden.

„OK. Ich bringe dich jetzt zum Flughafen und besorge dir etwas Blut."

„Aber wie willst du das anstellen?", fragt sie sorgenvoll.

„Lass mich das Mal meine Sorge bleiben", sage ich und konzentriere mich darauf, Renesmee schnell zum Flughafen zu bringen.

Dort setzte ich sie ab, gebe ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, um ihr schlechtes Gewissen zu bereinigen und mache mich auf den Weg ins nächste Krankenhaus. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir dachte, aber so leicht komme ich tatsächlich nicht ans Blut. Es ist weggeschlossen, wie Geld in der Bank. Nur Zutritt für wenige Leute.

Aber den muss ich mir irgendwie verschaffen. Da kommt mir ganz gelegen, dass gerade ein Notfall eingeht und alle etwas abgelenkt sind. Ich breche die Tür auf und entnehme ein paar Blutkonserven. Null negativ, dass bevorzugt meine Liebste. Das alles geschieht natürlich in Vampirgeschwindigkeit, damit mich niemand sieht.

Ich mache mich schnell wieder zu Renesmee, die schon etwas fertig auf der Bank sitzt und auf mich wartet. Sie nimmt mir dankend, und mit einem Kuss, das Blut ab und geht schnell auf eine Toilette.

Fünf Minuten später, und mit mehr Farbe im Gesicht, kommt sie wieder. Ihr geht es sichtlich besser.

„Danke", sagt sie und küsst mich zärtlich. Was liebe ich diese Lippen. Wenn wir doch noch etwas mehr Zeit hätten, doch unser Flug geht schon bald.

Den ganzen Rückflug über schläft Renesmee. Auch das war schon länger her. Sie hat das alles aufgenommen, nur damit ich Maggie und meine Eltern wiedersehen konnte. Und ich bin ihr dankbar dafür.

Vom Flughafen fahren wir mit Renesmees VW, mit dem wir auch schon hinkamen. Wir stellen noch unsere Ausrede auf einen Nenner, damit die anderen nichts merken. Und um Edwards Gedankenlesen aus dem Weg zu gehen, werde ich in seiner Umgebung daran denken, wie sehr ich es doch liebe, Renesmee zu küssen. Dann verschwindet er schon schnell aus meinen Gedanken.

Aber wie heißt der Spruch? Erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als man denkt?

Denn schon als wir die Auffahrt hochfahren wird Renesmee ganz unruhig.

„Shit", kommt es von ihr und ich brauche gar nicht zu fragen, was los ist.

Sie wissen, dass wir nicht jagen waren.

Renesmee nickt kläglich und rutscht tiefer in ihren Sitz, als könnte sie darin flüchten. Aber die grimmigen acht Vampire, die vor der Tür stehen, erwarten uns schon.

Ich steige aus, während Renesmee keine Regung tut. Deshalb halte ich ihr die Tür auf und werfe ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu. Helfen scheint es ihr wohl nicht. Sie kann aber auch die wütenden Gedanken ihrer, unserer Familie hören. Und so, wie Renesmee zusammenzuckt, erwartet uns einiges.

Sie lassen uns immerhin ins Haus treten. Es wird wohl lauter, deshalb geht's ins Haus, um alles zu dämmen. Edward wirft mir einen wütenden Blick zu, der mich um einige Zentimeter schrumpfen lässt. Was mich aufbaut, ist Renesmees Händedruck, der sich nur verstärkt unter dem Druck ihrer Eltern.

Selbst Esme, die immer ein Lächeln übrig hat, schaut mich wütend an. Renesmee und ich setzen uns. Auch die anderen Frauen setzen sich. Die Männer bleiben allerdings stehen, was mir ein wenig Angst bereitet.

„Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?", beginnt Bella mit noch ruhiger Stimme.

Renesmee möchte antworten, doch Edward lässt ihr keine Chance.

„Wir fanden es schon kurios, als du, Renesmee, uns sagtest, dass du mit Scott jagen gehen willst, nachdem du uns allen klar gemacht hast, dass du es nie wieder versuchen möchtest. Aber es wird noch merkwürdiger, als Alice in keine eurer beider Zukunft sehen konnte. Wir versuchten aber, uns nichts dabei zu denken und euch beiden zu vertrauen. Nachdem wir allerdings keines eurer Handys erreichen konnten, fingen Bella und Emse an, sich Sorgen zu machen. Also bat ich Jasper darum, eure Handys zu orten. Natürlich waren wir verblüfft sie am Flughafen zu orten, wo sie in deinem Wagen lagen. Daraufhin checkten wir eure Kreditkarten und stellten fest, dass ihr Tickets nach Phoenix gebucht habt."

Edward macht mir Angst. Seine Augen sind schwärzer als schwarz. Und der Kaminsims, unter seinen Fingern, an dem er sich festhält, beginnt zu bröckeln. Seine Atmung geht schneller und würde Jasper seine Kraft nicht einsetzen und Bella versuchen ihn zu beruhigen, wäre er ausgeflippt. Deshalb übernimmt Carlisle das Wort.

„Daraufhin hörten wir uns in Phoenix um, ließen uns die aktuellsten Nachrichten zu kommen und waren geschockt, als wir Bilder im Internet entdeckten, von einer Überwachungskamera des Phoenix Memorial Hospitals, wo in der Blutbank eingebrochen und Blut gestohlen wurde.

Wie konntet ihr unsere Identität nur so aufs Spiel setzen? Ihr könnt von Glück reden, dass Scott darauf nicht zu erkennen ist. Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von euch."

Und wie enttäuscht er ist kann ich deutlich in seinem Gesicht erkennen. Aber so ein Mist, an die blöde Kamera hab ich gar nicht gedacht. Unser Ausflug war allerdings schon von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Renesmee bebt neben mir. Ich kann nur ahnen, was in ihr vorgeht.

„Ich wollte nur, dass Scott seine Schwester noch einmal sieht und weiß, dass es ihr gut geht. Er hat sie vermisst. Und ich auch. Es tut mir Leid", sagt Renesmee reumütig.

„Aber nicht so, Renesmee. Ist euch denn immer noch nicht bewusst, was passiert, wenn man euch nur beim kleinsten Benutzen eurer Kräfte entdeckt? Wenn jemand Scott gesehen hätte, obwohl er eigentlich tot ist? Ihr gebt den Volturi Grund genug, uns zu bestrafen. Wollt ihr das etwa?", spricht Carlisle ein weiteres Machtwort.

Ich greife Renesmees Hand, einfach um ihr zu zeigen, damit sie weiß, dass sie das nicht allein durchstehen muss.

„Nein, Dad. Das kannst du nicht tun. Es war nicht Scotts Idee, sondern meine. Er wollte es mir ausreden, aber ich habe ihn überredet, es durchzuziehen."

Was hat Edward in seinen Gedanken beschlossen? Die anderen scheinen genauso ratlos zu sein.

„Sollte ich dich also an seiner Stelle zurück nach Alaska schicken?", fragt er und so langsam begreife ich.

„Edward, das kannst du nicht tun?", schreitet Bella ein.

Renesmee schluchzt neben mir und ist völlig außer Fassung.

„Das würde unsere Familie unglücklich machen, Edward. Du hast es selbst gesehen", sagt Alice, die wohl eine Vision hatte.

„Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, Dad. Aber bitte schick Scott nicht weg."

Meine arme Süße. Jetzt muss sie wegen mir, das alles durchmachen. Das hat sie nicht verdient. Sie hat ein großes Herz und sollte dafür nicht bestraft werden.

„Wir sollten nicht vorschnell handeln, Sohn. Allerdings können wir es nicht einfach vergessen lassen. Euer unüberlegtes Handeln darf nicht unbestraft bleiben", kommt es von Carlisle.

„Gut. Wir werden besprechen, was euch für eine Strafe erwartet. Bis dahin geht auf eure Zimmer", sagt Edward mit gedämpfter Stimme, der man anhören kann, dass Edward sich beherrschen musste.

Ich nehme Renesmees Hand und stehe mit ihr auf. Schnell lasse ich meinen Blick über die Gesichter der anderen schweifen. Eins enttäuschter als das andere. Renesmees Blick haftet fest am Boden. Sie wagt es nicht, die anderen anzusehen.

Als wir die Treppe erreichen, hält Edward uns auf.

„Scott, du gehst in DEIN Zimmer. Denkt alleine über das nach, was ihr getan habt."

Damit versetzt er Renesmee einen tiefen Stich, in dem sie fast zusammenbricht und am liebsten protestieren möchte. Aber sie kennt ihren Vater zu gut, um zu wissen, jetzt nicht zu widersprechen.

Ich gebe ihr noch einen liebevollen Kuss und flüster ihr aufbauende Worte zu.

„Nichts wird uns trennen. Egal welche Strafe wir bekommen. Ich liebe dich", sage ich schnell und lasse keine Antwort mehr von ihr zu. Es ist so schon hart genug für sie.

In meinem Zimmer lege ich mich auf mein Bett, was sonst nur von Renesmee benutzt wird. Ich starre an die Decke und denke über die letzten Stunden nach, wie Edward es verlangte. Natürlich war es eine dumme Idee, unser Dasein so zu gefährden. Das war nicht mein Ziel.

Aber es hatte sich gelohnt. Mein sehnlichster Wunsch wurde erfüllt. Ich konnte sehen, dass es meinen Eltern und Maggie gut geht. Es ist noch hart für sie, aber sie werden es schaffen. Auch ohne mich. Und das ist beruhigend. So kann ich ohne Sorge in mein unsterbliches Leben gehen. Und mit Renesmee an meiner Seite weiß ich, dass ich glücklich werden kann, auch wenn meine Eltern und Mags nicht dabei sind.

Ich bin ein glücklicher Vampir.

TBC


	26. Die Strafe

_**A/N: Es geht weiter… Aber beim nächsten Mal hätt ich schon gern wieder ein, zwei Meinungen… Bitte… Ist doch gar nicht schwer… LG Sam**_

**Die Strafe**

**Carlisles POV**

Ich kann es noch immer nicht fassen, dass Renesmee und Scott wirklich so eine Dummheit begehen konnten. Unser lang aufgebautes und wohlbehütetes Geheimnis hätte zerstört werden können. Innerhalb weniger Stunden.

Mein Gefühl trog mich also nicht, als Renesmee gestern zu uns kam und uns weiß machen wollte, dass sie versuchen wollte, mit Scott auf die Jagd zu gehen. Dabei hatte sie uns in den vergangenen Tagen immer wieder gesagt, dass es ihr mittlerweile egal ist.

Hinzu kam auch noch Jaspers ungutes Gefühl. Und seinem Gefühl konnte man trauen. Alice hatte nichts gesehen, dass wir Renesmee nicht hätten trauen können. Wie falsch wir doch lagen.

Bella schien ebenfalls die ganze Zeit über ein schlechtes Gefühl gehabt zu haben, denn ihr besorgtes Gesicht sprach dabei Bände. Nach einigen Stunden hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und versuchte, Renesmee über ihr Handy zu erreichen, doch es sprang gleich auf Mailbox. Gleiches mit Scotts Handy.

Die beiden sollten ihre Handys anbehalten, was die Sorge um ein weiteres steigerte.

Jasper ortete die Handys. Wir fielen aus allen Wolken, als er uns sagte, dass sie am Flughafen wären. Edward war sofort auf dem Weg dorthin und berichtete uns, dass die Handys ausgeschaltet in Renesmees Wagen lagen, der am Flughafen geparkt war.

Wir ahnten, dass sie mit dem Flugzeug verreist waren, hofften aber bis zum Schluss, dass sie nicht so unvernünftig waren. Doch leider platzten diese Hoffnungen, als ich ihre Kreditkarten prüfen ließ. Sie hatten Tickets nach Phoenix gebucht, so wie sie sich einen Leihwagen gemietet hatten.

Edward wollte sofort los, doch ich hielt ihn auf. In seinem Zustand, furios und wütend, hätte er noch viel mehr Aufsehen erregt. Wir hofften darauf, dass sie wirklich ihren Rückflug einhielten. Der würde in zehn Stunden landen.

„Was wollen sie nur in Phoenix? Renée und Phil sind doch in Forks?", fragte Esme, während Edward am telefonieren war.

Dann erzählte uns Bella, dass Renesmee kurz erwähnt hätte, dass Scott seine Familie vermisste. Er hatte stärkere Erinnerung an sein Menschleben, als wir alle. Das muss natürlich hart für ihn sein. Entschuldigt dennoch nicht ihr Verhalten. Ihr unüberlegtes Handeln hätte uns alles kosten können.

Jasper machte dann im Internet eine schockierende Entdeckung. Er war auf diversen Seiten unterwegs, wo aktuelle Nachrichten aus Phoenix zu lesen waren. Dort entdeckte er eine Nachricht, die wir sofort den beiden zuordnen konnten.

‚_Raub in der Blutbank!',_ war die Überschrift.

Dazu ein kurzer Text, da die Nachricht erst ein paar Minuten alt war.

Also brauchte Renesmee wohl Blut. Hoffentlich ging es ihr gut. Sie kommt mittlerweile sehr lange ohne aus. Und zu unserem Unmut lässt sie immer öfter ihre morgendliche Ration aus.

Etwa eine Stunde später wurde der Artikel aktualisiert. Mit einem Video. Diesmal mit einer anderen Überschrift.

‚_Geist verantwortlich für Blutraub?!'_

Warum Geist, sahen wir in dem Video. Man konnte eigentlich nur einen Blitz sehen, der sich hin und her bewegte. Das Ganze war nicht mal fünf Sekunden lang. Dennoch erkannten wir, dass es Scott war. Für das menschliche Auge, aber auch für die Technik, nicht zu erkennen.

Wir alle atmeten befreit aus. Allerdings war uns bewusst, dass unsere Existenz noch immer in Gefahr war. Wir konnten aber nur noch abwarten. Und dieses Warten wurde zu einer langen Qual. Ich konnte genau sehen, wie Edwards Wut minütlich anstieg.

Ich war nicht wütend, aber sehr enttäuscht. Von Scott, so wie von meiner Enkelin, der ich mehr Verantwortung für unser Geheimnis zugetraut habe.

„Es war sicher seine Idee. Renesmee würde so etwas nie tun", beteuerte Edward in diesem Moment noch. Wie er sich doch getäuscht hat.

Bella und Esme versuchten alles, um ihn zu beruhigen. Auch ich befürchtete, dass er Scott zu hart angehen könnte, noch bevor dieser sein Handeln erklären konnte. Als Alice uns sagte, dass sie gleich ankommen würden, gingen wir hinaus, um sie in Empfang zu nehmen.

Scott stieg als Erster aus und warf uns einen entschuldigenden, aber vor allem verängstigten Blick zu. Renesmee hatte gar Angst, aus dem Wagen zu steigen. Als Scott ihr behilflich war, traute sie sich nicht, uns anzuschauen. Und obwohl ich recht enttäuscht mit ihnen war, schmerzte es mir, Renesmee so zu sehen.

Als sie uns dann erklärten, wo sie genau waren und warum, hatte ich Verständnis. Allerdings konnten wir sie nicht so davon kommen lassen. Wir mussten ihnen zeigen, dass solches Handeln Konsequenzen für sie haben würde. Sie sollten ihre Lehre daraus ziehen, um nie wieder so dumm zu handeln.

Edwards vorschnelle Entscheidung war geteilter Meinung. Jasper und Emmett waren zwar anfangs geschockt, doch ihre überbeschützende große Bruder-Mentalität vereinte sich mit Edwards Idee.

Bella, Esme und meine Töchter waren natürlich dagegen. Sollte es zu einer Abstimmung kommen, wäre ich entweder die Stimme zum Gleichstand oder zum Gewinn der Frauen. Aber es ging mir nicht darum, eine Seite anzunehmen.

Natürlich sollten sie bestraft werden, aber nicht für die Ewigkeit ihrer Existenz. Und wie sehr Renesmee unter der Trennung von Scott leiden würde, haben wir schon schmerzlich erfahren. Das wäre keine Strafe, das wäre Folter.

Nachdem Edward die beiden auf ihre Zimmer geschickt hat, setzen wir uns, um über eine Strafe zu sprechen. Lange Zeit sitzen wir da und geben uns unseren Gedanken hin. Wobei, wenn ich mir Bella anschaue, glaube ich eher, dass sie gerade mit ihrer Tochter mitleidet. Edwards Strafe hat sie am meisten geschockt.

„Dein Vorschlag steht nicht zur Debatte, Edward. Scott gehört zur Familie und wird nicht von uns verstoßen."

Bevor er protestieren kann, rede ich weiter.

„Ich bin ganz und gar deiner Meinung, dass sie bestraft werden sollten. Aber mit Scott nach Alaska zu schicken, bestrafst du die ganze Familie und dich am meisten. Oder glaubst du wirklich, dass Renesmee dir das je verzeihen würde?"

Sein Verstummen zeigt mir, dass er vor Wut, soweit nicht gedacht hatte. Auch Emmett und Jasper lassen bei dieser Feststellung die Köpfe hängen.

Wieder kehrt eine lange Stille ein.

„Warum bestrafen wir sie nicht, indem sie einen Monat lang das Haus aufräumen müssen. Und die Autos, versteht sich."

„Emmett", tönt es von jedem.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es Emmetts Ernst war, oder ob er nur die Stimmung lockern wollte, die zum zerreißen angespannt ist. Man kann es spüren, als hätten man Jaspers Fähigkeit.

Bevor noch jemand einen Vorschlag machen kann, hören wir im Obergeschoss eine Tür aufgehen. Anhand der Härte der Schritte erkenne ich sofort, dass es Scott ist. Sekunden später steht er in unserer Mitte.

Sein Gesicht zeigt Bedauern, aber auch Angst. Angst, seine Renesmee zu verlieren. Er möchte etwas sagen, das sehe ich ihm an. Aber er ringt um Fassung.

Er hat gewartet, bis Renesmee eingeschlafen ist, denn Renesmees leises Schluchzen ist einer rhythmischen Atmung gewichen.

„Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, für das, was ich getan habe. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Ich habe meine Schwester und meine Eltern sehr vermisst und wollte unbedingt sicher gehen, dass es ihnen gut geht", sagt er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und macht eine kurze Pause, in der Edward gerne etwas sagen will, doch ich halte ihn mit einer Handbewegung auf.

_Lass ihn ausreden, Sohn. _Widerwillig nickt er mir zu.

„Natürlich entschuldigt das nicht unser Handeln. Aber bitte bestraft Renesmee nicht. Ja, sie hat mich überredet. Aber ich hätte sie aufhalten müssen. Doch ich konnte nicht. Die Vorstellung, meine Familie nur einmal wiederzusehen, hat mich meinen Verstand ausschalten und für einen Moment vergessen lassen, welche Folgen es haben könnte.

Es tut mir sehr leid, euch enttäuscht zu haben und unser Geheimnis so zu gefährden. Das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich nehme jede Strafe an, aber bitte verschont Renesmee. Sie hat es nur für mich getan."

Ich muss gestehen, Scott solche starken Worte nicht zugetraut zu haben. Es sind ehrliche Worte, die alle beeindruckt haben.

Esme steht auf und umarmt Scott. Ihren Sohn, wie sie mir es schon öfter sagte. Ihre Liebe für diese Familie ist unbeschreiblich. Und Scott hat sie schnell in ihr Herz geschlossen. Sie spürte von Anfang an, wie schwer ihm die Trennung seiner menschlichen Familie fiel. Und meine Frau war es, die am meisten dafür tat, dass er sich bei uns heimisch spürte.

Für dieses große Herz liebe ich sie. Ich darf mich glücklich schätzen, Esme kennenzulernen und zu meiner Frau nehmen zu haben.

„Ich verstehe deine Gründe, Scott", beginne ich.

„Aber wir können euer Handeln nicht unbestraft lassen. Wir sind uns aber einig, niemanden wegzuschicken. Das würde die ganze Familie bestrafen."

Er nickt mir zu und lässt einen befreiten Seufzer von sich. Auch Bella ist erleichtert, denn sie wusste, dass Edward noch immer diese Idee hatte. Aber da ich es jetzt offiziell gemacht habe, wird er nicht mehr dagegen angehen können. Können schon, aber das würde er nicht wagen.

Auf meine Gedanken hin blickt er mich wütend an. Doch ich ignoriere es, um ihn nicht weiter anzustacheln.

Plötzlich hören wir von oben, wie sich Renesmee in ihrem Bett hin und her wendet.

„Nein, Dad. Bitte schick' ihn nicht weg. Ich brauch ihn doch. Bitte…", hören wir sie alle in ihrem Schlaf weinen.

„Tu mir das nicht an. Ich kann nicht ohne ihn leben…."

Wir schauen uns alle betroffen an. Wir hätten wissen müssen, wie sehr selbst nur der Gedanke daran, dass Scott nach Alaska geschickt werden würde, sie belastet. Jetzt hat sie schon Albträume davon.

Bella steht auf, um zu ihrer Tochter zu gehen. Edward ebenfalls.

„Nicht", sagt sie bestimmend und schaut ihren Mann wütend an.

Niedergeschlagen lässt Edward sich zurück in die Couch fallen, im Wissen, dass er jetzt gegen Bella nicht angehen könnte. Und so schmerzhaft, wie Jasper schaut, muss er sehr verletzt sein.

Gespannt lauschen wir, was oben geschieht.

„Schsch, mein Schatz. Alles ist gut. Es war nur ein Albtraum", hören wie Bellas beruhigende Stimme, unter Renesmees Schluchzen.

„Ich will nicht, dass uns Scott meinetwegen verlassen muss. Das würde ich nicht überleben, Mom. Ich liebe ihn doch. Das würde Dad doch nicht tun, oder?"

In solchen Momenten wird uns erst wieder bewusst, wie jung und unschuldig Renesmee noch ist. Sie muss noch viel lernen. Und bekanntlich lernt man aus Fehlern. Und ich bin sicher, dass unsere Jüngsten in der Familie aus diesem waghalsigen Fehler lernen werden.

„Nein. Das würde dein Vater nicht tun. Er war nur sehr besorgt um dich und Scott. Und wir wissen doch alle, wie impulsiv dein Daddy werden kann, wenn er sich um dich sorgt", sagt Bella mit einem heiteren Klang in der Stimme.

Und es ist nichts schöner, als dann Renesmee lachen zu hören. Auch Edward muss schmunzeln, nachdem Alice ihn angestupst hat. Wir alle wissen, dass Edward emotionale Entscheidungen nicht immer die Richtigen sind.

Edward wirft mir einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Er weiß genau, worauf ich anspiele. _Entschuldige, mein Sohn. _Es war nicht fair, daran zu erinnern, als er Bella verlassen hatte. Damals war es auch eine emotionale Entscheidung, nachdem Jasper Bella anfallen wollte.

„Denkst du, Dad hat mich noch immer lieb?", fragt Renesmee in einer Stimme, die einer schmollenden Zehnjährigen gleicht.

Schneller als ich blinzeln kann, schießt Edward die Treppe hoch und endet in Renesmees Zimmer. Ihr Schluchzen wird lauter, als sie ihren Vater sieht.

„Egal, was passiert, egal was du machst, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, ich bleibe dein Vater und werde dich immer vom tiefsten Herzen lieben. Bezweifle bitte nie meine Liebe, auch wenn ich manchmal der mieseste Vater der Welt bin."

Zwei Körper prallen aufeinander und ein Schniefen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich Vater und Tochter fest umarmen. Esme drückt meine Hand und lächelt mir zu. Daraufhin kann ich nicht anders, als ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben.

„Das wird schon wieder", sagt sie mir und ihrer Intuition kann man vertrauen.

„Du bist kein mieser Vater. Nur… etwas.. naja… überfürsorglich", sagt Renesmee schüchtern.

„Aber dafür liebe ich dich. Auch wenn alle sagen, Vampire haben kein Herz. Unsere Familie hat definitiv ein großes Herz. Und du ganz besonders, wenn es um Mom und mich geht. Ich liebe dich, Dad."

„Aaww. Die drei sind einfach zu süß", freut sich Alice und wischt sich eine imaginäre Träne von der Wange, womit sie uns alle zum Lachen bringt.

„Komm. Die anderen verfolgen uns mit Spannung. Gehen wir nach unten und dann erzähle ich euch, was ich mir als Strafe ausgedacht habe."

Sofort kehrt wieder Stille ein.

„Aber… aber du schickst doch nicht Scott weg, oder?", bricht Renesmees Stimme bei jedem Wort.

Alle warten gespannt auf Edwards Antwort. Auch wenn wir als Familie die meisten Entscheidungen zusammen treffen, hat Edward dennoch das letzte Wort über seine Tochter.

„Nein. Das war eine emotionale Entscheidung", sagt er und ich kann etwas Amüsantes in seiner Stimme hören. Auch ich muss darüber schmunzeln, als er meine Gedanken wiedergibt.

„Aber Strafe muss sein. Es war nicht in Ordnung, was ihr getan habt und daraus müsst ihr eure Lehren ziehen. Spring auf."

Und Sekunden später kommen die drei die Treppen hinab. Renesmee allerdings huckepack auf Edwards Rücken. Ein schönes Bild. Vor allem, weil meine Enkelin noch verschlafen aussieht und ihre Kleidung zerknüllt ist. Ich glaube, würde Jasper seine Frau nicht festhalten, würde sie Renesmee sofort zum Umziehen zwingen.

Was jeden von uns traurig macht, sind die noch immer feuchten Augen und Wangen von Renesmee. Als sie sie sich mit ihrem Ärmel etwas trocken wischt, kann man Alice leise fluchen hören. Alice ist und bleibt Alice.

Edward, Bella und Renesmee nehmen auf der kleinen Couch Platz, Renesmee zwischen ihren Eltern. Sie wirft uns allen ein schüchternes Lächeln zu, verharrt dabei etwas länger auf Scott als auf uns. Danach legt sie allerdings ihren Kopf auf Bellas Schulter und hängt förmlich an ihren Arm. Die beiden haben ein sehr tiefes, inniges Mutter-Tochter-Verhältnis.

„Ich denke, es bringt nichts mehr, euch weiter Vorwürfe zu machen, das habt ihr nun zu Genüge gehört und ich sehe euch an, dass ihr unsere Worte gut aufgenommen habt", beginnt Edward.

„Das haben wir", sagen Scott und Renesmee gleichzeitig und bringen somit alle zum Schmunzeln.

„Aber Strafe muss sein. Ich werde keinen von euch nach Alaska schicken. Aber es wird dennoch eine Trennung geben."

Nicht nur ich schaue geschockt auf. _Was hast du vor, Edward? Tu ihr das nicht an._

„Nicht das, was ihr denkt. Für die nächsten zwei Monate wird Renesmee alleine in ihrem Zimmer schlafen. Zumindest wird Scott die Nächte nicht mehr bei Renesmee verbringen. Und keine Alleinausflüge mehr. Es wird jederzeit jemand bei euch sein."

„Aber Dad…"

Doch Edward unterbricht Renesmee nur mit einer Handbewegung.

„Wenn ihr euch benehmt, lasse ich mit mir reden, die Zeit zu verkürzen."

Dieses Grinsen auf Edwards Gesicht. Es kann nur eins bedeuten. Er bestraft seine Tochter und zieht daraus seinen eigenen Vorteil. Denn ich bin mir sicher, wenn nicht Scott die Nächte bei Renesmee verbringt, wird es Edward sein. Raffiniert.

Diesmal schaut Renesmee mich an. Erst geschockt, doch dann ebenfalls schmunzelnd. _Er liebt dich mein Schatz. Lass ihm das Vergnügen. So wird es nicht mal eine Strafe für dich sein. Auch du wirst es genießen._ Sie nickt mir lächelnd zu.

Edward sieht mich an. Er hat meine Gedanken natürlich ebenfalls gehört. Und an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkenne ich, dass er noch eine Entscheidung fällt. So leicht kommt Renesmee wohl doch nicht davon.

„Eure Autos sind für die nächsten zwei Monate ebenfalls tabu. Ihr geht nirgendwohin, ohne Begleitung und sagt mir oder Carlisle immer bescheid, wo es hingeht. Verdient euch unser Vertrauen zurück."

„Dad, ich verspreche dir, wir werden so etwas nie wieder machen. Das war dumm und ich werde auch keine Entschuldigung mehr für unser Tun suchen. Es war falsch und wird nie wieder vorkommen."

Renesmee sieht ihren Vater ernst an, dessen Blick nicht weniger ernst ist.

„Das glaube ich dir auch, mein Kind. Aber es muss sein. Ich hoffe, du kannst mich verstehen."

Renesmee nickt kläglich und zwingt sich ein Lächeln auf. Zeit für mich, etwas zu sagen.

„Edward hat seine Strafe verkündet, aber ihr versteht hoffentlich, dass auch ich noch etwas dazu sagen möchte", sage ich und versuche dabei so ruhig wie möglich zu klingen. Ich will Renesmee nicht noch mehr Angst machen.

„Ich sehe die Reue in euren Augen, so wie die Enttäuschung über euch selbst. Was auch so sein sollte, denn was ihr getan habt, war sehr falsch. Es hätte alles auffliegen können. Ihr hattet wirklich Glück. Jasper hat dafür gesorgt, dass das Video vernichtet wurde."

„Danke", sagen beide und richten sich an Jasper, der es mit einem Nicken quittiert.

„Es bringt auch nichts mehr, euch weiter ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden. Es ist geschehen und kann nicht mehr ungeschehen gemacht werden. Ihr habt euch entschuldigt und schon jetzt draus gelernt. Ich möchte nur noch einmal sagen, wie wichtig es ist, unser Geheimnis zu wahren, um so frei wie möglich leben zu können."

„Ich verspreche es, Grandpa", sagt sie mit einem überaus bezaubernden Lächeln.

Sie weiß genau, dass sie mich mit diesem Namen immer weich bekommt. Es macht mir wieder bewusst, was für eine große und herzliche Familie ich habe.

„Nun gut", versuche ich mich wieder zu fangen, um noch ein paar ernste Worte los zu werden.

„Edward ist mir schon ein paar Punkte voraus, die ihr jetzt zu beachten habt. Für dich Renesmee heißt es ab so sofort, jeden zweiten Tag eine Ration Blut. Wir wissen alle, dass du immer länger ohne Blut auskommst. Aber ich denke, euer Trip hat bewiesen, dass es so besser ist. Und wenn du diese Ration zu dir nimmst, hat immer ein Zeuge dabei zu sein. Verstanden?", klinge ich etwas forscher als ich wollte. Aber die Worte müssen zu ihr durchdringen.

Sie nickt mir zu und zieht sich enger an Bella heran, sodass ich meine harten Worte gleich wieder bereue. Doch Esmes Berührungen können mich beruhigen.

„Es ist keine Strafe, Schatz. Nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, OK?"

„OK", antwortet sie nun schon wieder mit einem Lächeln.

„Es soll aber nicht nur ein Tag der Strafen sein. Ihr habt auch bewiesen, dass ihr eure Kräfte sehr gut unter Kontrolle habt. Worauf wir sehr stolz sind und euch belohnen möchten. Wir wollten euch eigentlich vor zwei Tagen sagen, aber da habt ihr ja euren kleinen Ausflug gemacht", lächle ich ihnen zu.

Renesmee strahlt über beiden Ohren. Sie weiß schon, worum es geht, wobei Scott noch etwas verwirrt ist.

„Vielleicht könnt ihr auch so auch besser mit eurem vergangenen Leben arrangieren. Ab Montag seit ihr für das Training der Highlands Highlanders angemeldet."

Ich habe es noch gar nicht ausgesprochen da kommt Renesmee schon auf mich zugesprungen und umarmt mich fester, als ich es ihr zugetraut habe.

„Danke", flüstert sie mir ins Ohr.

Ich verstärke die Umarmung und genieße es, sie in meinen Armen zu haben. Das kam in letzter Zeit einfach zu selten vor.

„Du hättest nur fragen sollen. Von mir bekommst du immer eine Umarmung", lacht sie und küsst mich auf die Wange.

Sie löst sich von mir und tut Gleiches mit Esme.

„Ist es das, was ich denke", fragt Scott an alle gerichtet. Doch nur zwei können ihm die Frage beantworten und Renesmee ist gerade viel zu sehr mit Esme beschäftigt.

„Ja das ist es", zwinkert ihm Edward zu.

„Cool. Danke. Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir zusammen kein Baseball mehr spielen, oder?"

„Spinnst du? Ich würde es niemals missen wollen, dich fertigzumachen", brummt Emmett lachend.

„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hat unser Team das letzte Mal gegen Scott, Renesmee, Bella und Edward verloren?!", erinnert ihn Rosalie, woraufhin Emmett sich wieder grummelnd zurück in die Couch lehnt und alle laut loslachen.

Das wiederum veranlasst Renesmee, sich auf ihren großen Bruder zu stürzen, der sie gekonnt auffängt.

„Ach Emmy. Wenn du willst, spiele ich das nächste Mal in deinem Team. Vielleicht gewinnt ihr dann", lacht sie.

Aber das bringt nun Alice, Rose und Jasper auf den Plan. Da sie allesamt auf einer Couch sitzen, stürzen sie sich auf Renesmee und kitzeln sie ab.

„Hört auf… Das ist unfair… Mom, hilf mir."

„Oh nein. Das hast du dir selber eingebrockt", sagt Bella, verschränkt ihre Arme vor der Brust und grinst in sich hinein. Ich nehme dabei gerne in Augenschein, wie Edward seine Liebste in seine Arme schließt. Diesen entspannten Gesichtsausdruck brauche ich, um selber in letzter Zufriedenheit zu leben.

Ich will gerade Esme meinerseits in die Arme schließen, als Scott vor mir steht. Esme steht auf und umarmt Scott kurz.

„Gräme dich nicht zu sehr, mein Sohn. Wir lieben dich dennoch", sagt sie und küsst ihn auf die Stirn.

„Ich mache Renesmee etwas zu essen", richtet sie sich an mich und gibt mir einen kurzen Kuss, bevor sie in die Küche entschwindet.

Während Alice, Jasper, Emmett und Rose Renesmee noch immer in der Mangel haben, setzt sich Scott, mit einem lauten Seufzen neben mich.

„Ich möchte mich noch mal entschuldigen, Carlisle und dir danken, dass du mich in deiner Familie aufgenommen hast. Ich kann jetzt mit meinem Menschleben abschließen, wo ich weiß, dass es meinen Eltern und meiner Schwester gut gehen wird. Auch ohne mich. Und ich kann mir nichts Besseres vorstellen, als deiner Familie anzugehören, den Cullens."

„Das weiß ich zu schätzen, Scott. Du gehörtest aber schon zur Familie, als du noch ein Mensch warst. Als Freund und zukünftiger Mann meiner Enkelin hättest du kaum eine Wahl gehabt. Aber ich bin froh, wie du nun darüber denkst und dass eure Reise in dem Fall doch ein Gutes hat. Und ich vertraue dir, was die Zukunft angeht. Ich kann deine Ehrlichkeit in deinen Augen sehen, mein Sohn."

In die letzten zwei Worte versuche ich so viel Kraft, wie möglich zu setzen, damit er versteht, was ich meine. Für mich ist er mittlerweile ein Sohn, wie Emmett, Edward und Jasper. Und seine Reaktion zeigt mir, dass er es versteht.

„Danke, Carlisle", sagt er und reicht mir seine Hand, welche ich gerne annehme.

Abrupt hört Renesmees Lachen auf. Edward, wie auch seine Tochter, schauen gespannt zu Alice, die ins Nichts starrt. Eine Vision. Ich versuche im Gesicht der beiden Gedankenleser zu erkennen, ob die Vision etwas Gutes oder Schlechtes zu bedeuten hat.

Und als beiden anfangen zu grinsen, kann es nur etwas Gutes bedeuten. Renesmee schaut zu Scott und ihr Lächeln wirkt glücklich. Tränen bilden sich in ihren Augen. Aber vor Freude. Als die Vision endet, springt Alice auf und lässt einen alicetypischen Freudenschrei aus.

„Was..", zu mehr kommt Scott nicht. Er kann aber auch an Renesmees Blick auf ihn erkennen, dass es etwas mit ihm zu tun hat.

Sie kommt auf uns beide zu und setzt sich auf Scotts Schoß. Ihr Gesicht wirkt so glücklich wie noch nie. Minuten vorher glich es noch einem Trauergesicht. Sie hebt ihre Hände und legt sie an meine und Scotts Wange. Und sofort strömen viele Bilder auf mich ein.

Zuerst sind es wohl Bilder aus dem vorigen Leben bei beiden. Renesmee und Scott spielen mit einem kleinen Mädchen. Maggie, Scotts Schwester. Renesmee zeigt es mir, um die nächsten Bilder zu verstehen, die zu Alice Vision gehören.

_Eine junge Frau liegt im Krankenhaus. Allerdings sieht sie für eine Patientin recht glücklich aus. Und dann kommt auch der Grund. Zwei Krankenschwestern bringen zwei Neugeborene in das Krankenzimmer. Folgen tun ihnen ein junger Mann und ein älteres Ehepaar._

_Die Krankenschwestern legen die zwei Bündel in die Arme der jungen Frau._

„_Wir gratulieren ihnen, Mrs. Peters. Ihr Junge und ihr Mädchen sind kerngesund und wie sie sehen putzmunter", sagt die blonde Krankenschwester._

„_Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Maggie. Sie sind so wunderschön, wie ihre Mutter."_

_Die junge Mutter strahlt übers ganze Gesicht und es dauert nicht lange, bis die ersten Tränen laufen. Ihr Blick fällt auf das ältere Ehepaar. Auch die Frau hat Tränen in den Augen und der Mann sieht sehr stolz aus. Er sieht so aus, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich von Renesmee erfuhr._

„_Eure Enkel, Mom, Dad", sagt Maggie._

_Die Frau tritt näher ans Bett und streicht den Babys übers Gesicht._

„_Wir bräuchten noch die Namen der zwei", meldet sich die andere Krankenschwester._

_Maggie blickt zu ihren Eltern und dann zu dem jungen Mann._

„_Willst du es ihnen sagen, Dan?"_

„_Nein, das überlasse ich dir. Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du darauf brennst", antwortet er und gibt Maggie einen zärtlichen Kuss._

_Maggies Blick wandert wieder zu ihren Eltern. _

„_Darf ich euch vorstellen. Euer Enkel Liam Scott Peters und eure Enkelin Elisha Carlie Peters", sagt sie, aber ihre Stimme bricht bei den letzten Worten._

_Ihre Mutter schlägt sich die Hand vor dem Mund, während ihr Vater seine Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken kann. _

_Nach einer kleinen Familienumarmung strahlen sich alle glücklich an._

„_Wieso Carlie und nicht Renesmee?", fragt Maggies Vater._

„_Weil Scott es liebte, Renesmee Carlie zu nennen. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie mit dem Namen gerufen und über sie geredet hat, konntest du daraus hören, wie sehr er sie liebte", erzählt sie unter Tränen._

„_Scott wäre stolz auf dich, mein Schatz", sagt die Mutter._

„_Er ist stolz, dass weiß ich. Wie du damals an meinem Geburtstag gesagt hattest, er hat immer auf uns aufgepasst und sein Versprechen gehalten."_

_Maggie schaut nach oben, als könne sie dort jemanden sehen._

„_Danke, Scott. Wir lieben dich und werden dich nie vergessen."_

Und dann brechen die Bilder ab, denn Renesmee hat sich um Scotts Hals geworfen, der leise weint. Esme streicht ihm behutsam über den Kopf.

Ich schaue zu Jasper und er weiß sofort, was ich wissen möchte.

„Er ist glücklich. Aber vor allem erleichtert", wirkt Jasper entspannt.

Auch Scott beruhigt sich langsam wieder. Renesmee löst sich ein wenig von ihm und schaut Scott überglücklich in die Augen.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben. Sie wird wirklich Daniel heiraten, wie er es immer gesagt hat", findet er wieder seine Stimme.

„Dabei hat sie ihn immer so sehr gehasst, wenn er ihr sagte ‚Maggie, dich werde ich mal heiraten.' Wir haben sie dafür immer belächelt. Und doch wird es wahr. Und sie kriegen Zwillinge. So süß", kreischt Renesmee, wie es sonst nur Alice tut.

Edward lacht nur über meine Gedanken. _Aber ich habe recht. _Zur Bestätigung nickt er mir zu.

„Sie wirkt glücklich und nur das ist mir wichtig", sagt Scott und umarmt Renesmee energisch.

„So, jetzt aber genug mit dem ganzen Geknuddel. Zeit für Baseball", dröhnt Emmett und im rechten Moment hören wir einen Donner.

„Ach Emmy ist doch nur neidisch, weil ihn keiner umarmt", scherzt Jasper, bereut es aber sogleich, da Emmett ihn nun umarmt.

Nach minutenlangem Gelächter machen sich die Ersten von uns fertig, um das Gewitter lange genug auskosten zu können. Renesmee und Scott können sich allerdings kaum voneinander lösen. Aber sobald Emmett ihnen einen Baseball zuwirft, stürmen sie ebenfalls los.

Und so hat doch am Ende alles sein Gutes. Die zwei sind nicht aufgeflogen, Scott konnte mit seiner Familie abschließen und weiß nun sicher, dass es ihnen gut gehen wird. Mehr sogar als das.

Als ich damals Edward zu mir holte und ihn verwandelte, hätte ich nie daran gedacht, dass ich wieder eine Familie bekomme. Eine glückliche Familie aus zehn individuellen Vampiren. Somit sind wir einer der größten Zirkel, nach den Volturi.

Allerdings birgt es auch Gefahren. Jeder weiß, wie mächtig wir sind und wenn wir wollten, solche Macht an uns ziehen, wie die Volturi es tun. Dabei wollen wir nur leben, wie die Menschen, in einer glücklichen Familie. Und dafür werde ich auch weiterhin alles tun.

TBC


	27. Highschool Time

**Highschool Time**

**Bellas POV**

Es sind einige Wochen vergangen, seit Scott und Renesmee ihren fast verheerenden Ausflug machten. Für einen Augenblick dachte ich wirklich, dass Edward Scott nach Alaska schicken würde. Aber ich denke, ihm wurde schnell bewusst, dass er nicht nur die ganze Familie in Trauer stürtzen würde, nein, auch seine Tochter hätte er mit dieser Aktion verloren.

Die Strafe, die er ihnen dann auferlegt hat, war angemessen und beide haben sie akzeptiert und brav eingehalten. Edward hatte jetzt damit gerechnet, dass die Bahn für ihn frei sei, die nächsten Nächte bei Renesmee zu verbringen. Doch da machte unsere Tochter ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Für die ersten zwei Wochen durfte nur ich bei ihr sein, bis ich sie überreden konnte, Edward aus seiner Misere zu befreien, denn er freute sich wirklich sehr darauf.

Wir genossen die Nächte, als könnten wir Zeit nachholen, die wir verloren hatten. Renesmee hat sich so in mein Leben eingebrannt, dass ich manchmal vergesse, dass wir die ersten 18 Jahre ihres Lebens verpasst haben.

Manchmal sitzen Edward, Renesmee und ich da, meine Kleine berührt unsere Wangen und zeigt uns Erinnerungen aus ihrer Kindheit. Oft hatte ich dabei das Gefühl, in Tränen auszubrechen, als sie sich zum Beispiel daran erinnerte, wie sie im Alter von vier Jahren zusammen mit Renée in ihrem Bett liegt und sich eine Geschichte vorlesen ließ. Renée kam kaum dazu, einen Absatz komplett zu lesen, ohne dass Renesmee eine Frage dazu stellte. Sie war einfach sehr neugierig.

Sie zeigte uns auch ein paar schöne Erinnerungen aus ihrer Schulzeit und danach traurige Gesichter. Dabei wurde uns mal wieder bewusst, wie sehr sie ihre Freunde aus Phoenix vermisste. Und es machte die Sache noch schwerer, da es für sie nicht einfach war, in Highlands Freunde zu finden. Obwohl sie offener war, als die Meisten von uns.

Deshalb war es gut, dass sie und Scott dem Baseball beziehungsweise Softball Team beigetreten sind. Scott hatte sich schnell ins Team gefunden. Jungs sind da einfach unkomplizierter. Renesmee tat sich da etwas schwerer, da Mädchen Zicken sind.

Natürlich waren Renesmee, wie auch Scott, aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten, Beste in ihren Mannschaften. In Renesmees Mannschaft schienen daraufhin einige Spielerinnen Angst zu haben, aus dem Team zu fliegen und machten meiner Tochter das Leben schwer. Aber da geschah etwas, weshalb wir Renesmee erlaubten, ins Softball Team einzusteigen. Denn in der Mannschaft gab es auch viele nette und aufgeschlossene Mädchen, die sich freuten, dass Renesmee nun dabei war und sie gegenüber den Anderen verteidigten.

Ich weiß noch ganz genau, wie ihr Gesicht strahlte, als sie uns davon berichtete. Seit diesem Tage fühlen wir alle uns immer mehr zu Hause in Highlands.

Das erste Spiel von Renesmee war ein Highlight für die ganze Familie. Alice ließ es sich nicht nehmen, für alle Trikots anzufertigen, mit Renesmees Namen und Nummer auf dem Rücken. Und wie eine normale amerikanische Großfamilie gingen wir zu dem Spiel. Schnell weiß ich wieder, warum Renesmee sich in Highlands so schwer tat. Wir wurden angestarrt von allen Seiten, als wir unseren Platz auf der Tribüne einnahmen.

Selbst Rosalie war genervt von den vielen Blicken, denn das Getuschel war nun mal für uns alle zu hören. Einige positiv, einige negativ. Für manche waren wir die Freaks, für die allein erziehenden Mütter waren unsere Männer einfach das Schönste auf Erden. Edward berichtete mir später, dass ein paar sogar mit den Gedanken spielten, wie sie Esme beseitigen könnten, um bei Carlisle zu landen. Wer möchte denn nicht einen erfolgreichen und gut aussehenden Arzt wie Carlisle als Mann haben.

Witzigerweise sollte sich das Ganze bei Scotts erstem Spiel umdrehen und unsere Männer in Rage bringen. Wir mussten den Männern regelrecht die Münder zuhalten, um sie vom Knurren abzuhalten.

Jedenfalls war Renesmees Spiel ein Erfolg, auch wenn Edward sie, mittels seiner Gedanken, etwas zurückhalten musste, da sie bei ihren ersten Versuchen am Schlagmahl, gleich bei jedem ersten Wurf des Pitchers den Ball über den Zaun schlug. Bei den nächsten Malen ließ sie auch einige Strikes zu, um allerdings im letzten Versuch dennoch den Ball zu treffen.

Eigentlich war nach dem Spiel geplant, ein wenig zu feiern, doch Renesmee hatte andere Pläne, denn die Mannschaft wollte gemeinsam den Sieg feiern, wo Renesmee natürlich nicht fehlen durfte, welche mich ein wenig an Alice erinnerte, als sie uns sagte, dass sie nicht mit uns käme.

Ich muss zugeben, dass es für mich sehr komisch war, als wir alle wieder zu Hause waren, nur Renesmee nicht. Aber ich freute mich für sie.

Und nun liegen wir wieder mal in ihrem Bett, Edward zu ihrer Linken, ich zu ihrer Rechten. Heute hatte Renesmee wieder ein Spiel, welches sie natürlich gewonnen haben, wobei sich Renesmee mehr anstrengen musste als sonst, deshalb schlief sie auch schon tief und fest. Alice schaffte es nicht mal mehr, Renesmee Haare zu föhnen, da sie fast im Stehen einschlief.

Edward streicht durch ihr feuchtes Haar und ist mal wieder völlig in Renesmees schlafendes Gesicht versunken. Renesmee meckert gelegentlich, da sie sich oft wie ein Weihnachtsgeschenk fühlt, wenn sie aufwacht und sieht, wie wir sie beobachten. Aber es ist einfach zu faszinierend.

„Sie gewöhnt sich langsam an das Leben", wirft Edward leise hinein.

Ich kann nur glücklich nicken.

Nach einer Stunde dreht sich Renesmee so lange, bis ihr Kopf an meiner Burst liegt, ihr Arm über meinen Bauch und auch ihr Bein schlängelt sich um meins. Ich schaue zu Edward, der ein beleidigendes Gesicht zieht. Heute bin ich dran, denn was geschehen ist, passiert jede Nacht.

Es entbrennt ein regelrechter Kampf zwischen uns, an wen sich Renesmee in der Nacht schmiegt. Aber schon bald wird er enden, denn die drei Monate sind fast rum. Die beiden haben sich super geführt und Edward will ihnen zwei Wochen vor den drei Monaten ihre Strafe erlassen.

Am nächsten Morgen geht es wie immer in die Schule. Viele Schüler haben uns mittlerweile akzeptiert, was wir wohl unseren Jüngsten zu verdanken haben. Renesmee wird von vielen Schülern begrüßt, welche uns ebenfalls zuwinken und grüßen.

Mr. Grissom wirkt heute fröhlicher als sonst. Der alte Knaus ist sonst immer sehr ernst und genau, was den Unterricht angeht. Aber heute ist er kaum wiederzuerkennen. Und so wie Renesmee kichert, weiß sie auch warum.

„Was geht hier vor?", frage ich sie.

Zusammen mit Alice stecken wir die Köpfe ineinander.

„Es hat geklappt", freut sich Renesmee.

Alice klatscht freudig in die Hände und auch ich bin begeistert. Edward und Scott belächeln uns nur. Unser Plan ist also aufgegangen. Denn wie am Anfang von Miss Sidle angeboten, hat Renesmee die Nachhilfe angenommen, auch wenn sie sie mittlerweile gar nicht mehr brauchte, da Jasper und Carlisle diese Wissenslücke bei Renesmee schon gefüllt haben.

Aber wir wollten es ausnutzen, um Miss Sidle und Mr. Grissom endlich zu verkuppeln, denn es wurde langsam schon unerträglich, wie sich die beiden anhimmelten, es sich aber nicht einstanden. Von Jasper holten wir uns noch die Bestätigung, was die beiden füreinander fühlten.

Renesmee hatte den Auftrag, Ms. Sidle auszufragen, aber ihr gleichzeitig von Mr. Grissom zu erzählen. Es war schwer, etwas aus ihr herauszubekommen, doch Ms. Sidle konnte Renesmee irgendwann nicht mehr standhalten und erzählte ihr ein wenig von einem Mann, den sie begehrt, aber es nicht für möglich hielt, dass er das Gleiche empfinde. Da täuschte sie sich aber sehr.

„Sie waren gestern zusammen essen. Eigentlich nichts besonderes. Doch Miss Sidle hat ihn danach noch zu sich eingeladen, wie ich ihr beigepflichtet habe, und sie haben sich geküsst. Heute Abend wollen sie sich wieder treffen", grinst Renesmee.

Wir drei kichern wie pubertierende Teenager und werden erst von Mr. Grissoms Räuspern unterbrochen. Das Klingeln zur Stunde haben wir wohl überhört. Aber so gut, wie Mr. Grissom drauf ist, schenkt er uns dabei sogar noch ein Lächeln.

Später bei Ms. Sidle erleben wir Ähnliches. Sie strahlte ja schon immer, aber ein wenig Traurigkeit war dennoch in ihren Augen zu sehen. Heute allerdings nicht. Sie lächelt Renesmee an und nickt ihr dankend zu.

Ach ist das schön, zwei solche Menschen zusammenzuführen.

Nach dieser Stunde war große Pause angesagt. Und kaum, dass wir in den Speisesaal treten, fängt Renesmee an zu kichern. Ich schaue sie an und schenke ihr einen fragenden Blick. Doch sie zuckt nur mit den Schultern und kichert weiter. Und im Gegenzug höre ich Edward inbrünstig knurren. So laut, dass ich Angst habe, dass auch andere etwas mitbekommen haben.

Ich blicke zu ihm und was ich sehe, bereitet mir Sorgen. Sein Blick versteinert, seine Mundwinkel in einer geraden Linie. Seine Wangenknochen bewegen sich, was mir zeigt, dass er verbissen die Zähne knirscht.

„Was ist los, Schatz?", frage ich ihn und fahre ihm beruhigend über den Unterarm.

„Oh sprich Daddy jetzt bloß nicht an. Er muss sich gerade zusammenreißen, Darril nicht den Kopf abzureißen", erzählt Renesmee unter weiterem Kichern.

Neben mir bleibt Alice plötzlich stehen und starrt ins Leere. Und als ihre Vision endet, fängt sie genauso an zu lachen wie Renesmee, die sich bald am Boden krümmt vor Lachen. Emmett, Rosalie und Scott schauen uns nur verwundern an, während Jasper ein seichtes Lachen auf seinen Lippen trägt und Edward auf die Schulter klopft. Doch mein lieber Gatte fletscht nur die Zähne.

„Wir gehen", sagt er daraufhin und zieht mich Richtung Ausgang.

„Was ist denn los?"

Doch er antwortet mir nicht. Ich höre nur Renesmee zu den anderen flüstern; „Daddy ist wieder eifersüchtig auf so einen kleinen Menschenjungen."

Daraufhin bleibe ich abrupt stehen und sehe ihn ernst an. Mittlerweile haben wir schon den Parkplatz erreicht. Ich lehne mich an Edwards Volvo und verschränke die Arme vor der Brust.

„Darril", presst er unter zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

Ich kenne nur einen Darril und der hängt seit Wochen mit den Augen an mir fest. Also daher weht der Wind. Zeit, etwas Spaß zu haben.

„Was ist mit Darril", frage ich ganz unschuldig.

Jetzt kneift Edward auch noch die Augen zusammen. Kein gutes Zeichen. Aber wir sind hier draußen alleine.

„Dieser dumme pubertierende Junge."

„Wer?"

„Du weißt genau, wen ich meine."

„Nein", sage ich und zwinker ihm zu.

„Er wollte dir jetzt einen Brief überreichen. Und nachdem er das getan hat, gab er dir in Alice Vision einen Kuss auf die Wange", knurrt er diesmal lauter und bin froh darüber, da er so etwas Dampf ablassen konnte.

„Und das ist so schlimm?", reize ich ihn weiter.

Sein Blick, der vorher auf alles und nichts gerichtet war, hält jetzt fest an mir. Ich erwidere seinen Blick mit gleicher Intensität. Es entwickelt sich ein regelrechter Starrkontest. Den ich natürlich verliere. Edwards wütendem und versteinertem Blick kann keiner standhalten. Renesmee verliert meistens schon nach wenigen Sekunden und brach, wie ich jetzt, in Lachen aus.

Selbst als ich mich wieder beruhigt habe, schaut er mich böse an, seine Arme ebenfalls vor der Brust verschränkt. Das heißt für mich, ich muss nun auch starke Register ziehen, um meinen lieben Edward, zu einem zahmen Löwen zu machen.

Erst schenke ich ihm mein schönstes Lächeln, was ihm eigentlich immer zu bester Laune verhilft. Gerade hilft es mir aber nicht. Okay. Als nächstes lasse ich meine Augen flattern und meine Wimpern klimpern. Doch auch das zeigt keine Regung in ihm. Wären meine Augen noch braun wie früher, hätte es ihn sicher erweicht.

Gut. Das heißt, ich muss wohl was ganz anderes ausprobieren, was so gar nicht Bella-like ist. Aber erstens mag ich es nicht, wenn mein Edward solch schlechter Laune ist und zweitens wird es nicht nur zu seinem Vergnügen sein.

Ich nehme erst seine eine Hand und dann die Andere. Erst wehrt er sich dagegen, doch als ich ihn verführerisch ansehe, überrasche ich ihn so, dass seine Kräfte weichen. Nun küsse ich beide Handrücken, wie Edward es sonst bei mir tut, und lege seine Hände dann an meine Wangen. Kurz schließe ich die Augen, um den Moment zu genießen.

Ganz langsam öffne ich sie wieder und sehe, dass sich Edwards Blick schon ein wenig entspannt hat. Aber ich bin noch nicht am Ziel. Ich lege also seine Hände an meine Taille, lasse sie weiter runterrutschen über meine Hüften, bis sie an meinem Po ruhen, wo ich seinen Griff festige. Ich kann seine Verblüfftheit förmlich spüren. Trotz keiner Notwendigkeit geht sein Atem schneller. Meinen Blick lasse ich noch auf dem Boden verharren, bis ich ihn langsam nach oben schweifen lasse.

Edwards Blick spiegelt nun weder Wut noch Verblüfftheit wider. Leidenschaft und Lust ist das Einzige, was mir seine Augen zeigen. Genau das, was ich momentan fühle.

„Küss mich", hauche ich über meine Lippen, die Sekunden später mit Edwards versiegelt sind.

Seine Hände verstärken den Druck an meinem Po, so wie seine Lippen auf meinem Mund. Doch schon bald wandern seine Hände meinem Rücken entlang, bis eine Hand an meinem Nacken ruht und die andere in meinen Haaren. Unser Kuss wird immer leidenschaftlicher. Schon lange fechten unsere Zungen einen Kampf um Dominanz aus, den ich Edward gerne gewinnen lasse, denn diese Küsse liebe ich am meisten. Dann küsst mich Edward mit allem, was er hat, denn manchmal vergisst er, dass ich nicht mehr das sterbliche, verletzliche kleine Mädchen bin.

Unsere Nasen berühren sich, dabei komme ich in den Genuss seiner Atemluft, die mich wie immer hypnotisiert. Meine Hände bleiben nicht untätig und noch auf Edwards Hüften. Ich kann es nicht lassen, es zu nutzen, dass Edward wieder eines seiner etwas weiteren Hemden anhat. So ist es mir ein Leichtes, drunter zu kommen und begierig seine nackte Haut zu berühren.

Dabei spüre ich jeden einzelnen seiner Muskeln und erwische mich dabei, wie ich leicht aufstöhne. Als wäre das ein Haltesignal, bricht Edward den Kuss abrupt hab, löst meine Hände von seinem Rücken und streicht mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, die sich vor lauter Knutscherei gelöst haben muss.

Er sieht mich mal wieder mit seinem schiefen Lächeln an, welches ich wohl noch in Hunderten von Jahren lieben werde. Mit seinen vor Leidenschaft glühenden Augen schüttelt er seinen göttlichen Kopf. Was liebe ich nur diesen Mann.

„Bella, Bella, Bella… Etwas abgeschweift sind wir, oder?", lacht er mich an.

„Hat es gewirkt?", frage ich.

Darauf verzieht er verwirrt sein makelloses Gesicht.

„Es hat also gewirkt", lache ich. Aber er versteht noch immer nicht.

Manchmal möchte ich einfach mit ihm irgendwo im Gras liegen und ihn knuddeln. Gerade wenn er mal nicht der allwissende Vampir ist und so verdattert schaut wie jetzt.

„Darril", erinnere ich ihn und kaum, dass die ersten vier Buchstaben meinen Mund verlassen, knurrt er aus vollem Leibe.

„Edward. Muss ich dir noch mal zeigen, dass es nur einen gibt, der meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt? Ich liebe nur dich und da können noch so viele menschliche Schönheiten aufkreuzen. Niemand kommt an dir vorbei", versuche ich, sein Ego aufzubauen, wobei ich weiß, dass er das nicht nötig hat.

Seine Hand fährt an meine Wange und seine Augen glühen vor Begierde. Ganz langsam nähert er sich erneut meinen Lippen und küsst mich zärtlich.

Für einen Moment steht die Zeit still, während wir uns in die Augen sehen. Ich glaube zu spüren, dass auch meine Augen vor Verlangen nach Edward leuchten. Wir sind jetzt schon so lange zusammen, natürlich nicht verglichen mit dem Zeitraum wie bei Esme und Carlisle, verliebe ich mich selbst nach 20 Jahren jeden Tag neu in ihn. Als wäre er mir gerade zum ersten Mal über den Weg gelaufen und seine anziehende Ausstrahlung hätte mich erneut gepackt.

„Wie ich dich doch liebe, Bella. Kein Tag vergeht, an dem ich dankbar bin, dass du bei mir bist, meine Existenz an meiner Seite verbringst, mich liebst, mir wieder das Gefühl gibst, ein Mensch zu sein. Ich kann mich nicht glücklicher schätzen."

Seine Worte schaffen sich wieder mal ihren Weg durch Knochen und Mark. In solchen Momenten fühlt es sich wieder an wie früher, als ich noch Mensch war und mein Herz anfing zu flattern, wenn er mich küsste. Nur schaffte er es diesmal mit seinen Worten.

„Ich liebe dich, Edward."

Mehr kann ich gerade nicht antworten. Es ist schon lange her, dass Edward mich so sprachlos machte. Und an seinem Lächeln erkenne ich sofort, dass ihm dieses mehr als bewusst ist. Mit seinem Daumen fährt er meine Lippen nach, über die ich mir gerade noch mit meiner Zunge gefahren bin.

Er will zu einem erneuten Kuss ansetzen, als wir hören, wie die Tür des Speisesaals mit einem heftigen Ruck aufgeht. Sekunden später öffnet sich die Tür der Schule und Renesmee kommt auf uns zugestürmt.

„Nein", sagt Edward, woraufhin auch immer.

„Oh bitte, Dad. Mom sagt sicher ja", beginnt Renesmee auf halben Weg und bleibt neben mir, mit schmollenden Gesicht stehen.

Manchmal hasse ich es, wenn die beiden ihre gedanklichen Gespräche abhalten. Oftmals vergessen sie dabei, dass wir Anderen ihre Gedanken nicht hören können wie sie. Schlimmer wird es dann, wenn Renesmee es ihren Vater gewährt, in ihre Gedanken zu schauen. Soweit haben sie es mittlerweile schon in ihrem Training geschafft, was weiterhin täglich eine Stunde einnimmt.

„Und wozu werde ich sicher ja sagen?", will ich vehement wissen.

„Nein", wiederholt sich Edward.

„Oh bitte, Dad", fleht Renesmee weiter, woraufhin Edward ihr den Mund zu hält, da sie lauter als erlaubt Edward Dad nannte.

Sie versteht auch sofort und schaut uns beide entschuldigend an, dreht sich dann aber zu mir.

„Paige gibt heut Abend eine Party und hat uns eingeladen."

„Dich und Scott?", frage ich.

„Nein, uns alle. Selbst unsere Alten Jasper, Emmett und Rosalie", zwinkert sie mir zu, da sie die drei gerne damit aufzieht.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist, Schatz", muss ich leider sagen.

„Wieso nicht? Es gibt keinen Alkohol. Paiges Eltern werden da sein. Sie hat mich sogar drum gebeten Granny und Grandpa einzuladen, damit ihre Eltern etwas Gesellschaft haben. Wolltet ihr nicht auch, dass wir uns nicht zu sehr von den Menschen abkapseln? Wäre es nicht auffällig, wenn wir alle absagen?"

Renesmee zieht wirklich alle Register.

„Vielleicht kann ich so noch mehr Freunde finden. Und euch würde das sicher auch gut tun", legt sie nach.

Und irgendwie hat sie ja recht. Ich sehe vorsichtig zu Edward, dessen gute Laune schon wieder weit, weit entfernt ist.

„Sie hat recht, Edward. Es würde uns allen gut tun."

Edward erwidert meine Worte nur mit einem Grummeln. Ich weiß nicht, wo dabei sein Problem liegt. Wegen der vielen pubertären Jungs, die mit Renesmee oder mir flirten könnten? Dabei vergisst er wohl immer, dass alle Mädchen unserer Schule in ihn verknallt sind. Aber für Edward ist es auch schwer, all ihre Gedanken, Fantasien auszublenden. Doch um unserer Tochter Willen sollten wir es probieren.

„Lass uns die Anderen fragen, was sie davon halten", sage ich und im selben Moment geht die Tür der Schule erneut auf und der Rest der Familie kommt auf uns zu.

„Wir finden es eine gute Idee", ruft Alice begeistert.

Rosalie und Scott scheinen es auch eine gute Idee zu finden. Jasper und Emmett schauen hingegen nicht so erfreut. Jasper wohl, weil er trotz seiner starken Selbstbeherrschung noch immer Menschenaufläufe hasst. Und Emmett, weil jeder Junge an Rosalie kleben wird. Aber dennoch nicken sie uns bestätigend zu, dass es der Familie gut tun würde.

„Bitte, Dad", fleht Renesmee, verzieht ihre Lippen zu ihrem besten Schmollmund und wirft Edward ihren besten Welpenblick zu.

Er gibt keine Antwort, aber sein heftiges Ausatmen zeigt seine Resignation. Er muss sich der Mehrheit, aber vor allem dem Wohlbefinden unserer Tochter beugen. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er es auch nur ihretwegen tut. Ansonsten würde er sich selbst der Mehrheit sträuben.

So kommt es also, dass wir am späteren Abend zu den Millers gehen. Paiges Familie ist eine der wohlhabenderen Familien in Highlands und besitzen ein beeindruckendes Grundstück, zumindest für Menschen beeindruckend. Nicht vergleichbar mit unserem neuen Zuhause.

Renesmee hängt die ganze Zeit an Edwards Arm und bedankt sich, dass wir zu der Party gehen. Er hat mittlerweile realisiert, wie wichtig ihr dieser Abend ist, und kann sich kaum sattsehen, an Renesmees Begeisterung.

Schon als wir mit unseren drei Wagen vorfahren, wird mir wieder klar, warum wir solche Zusammentreffen mit Menschen immer vermeiden. Ungewollt erregen wir Aufmerksamkeit und die Leute starren. Selbst Mr. und Mrs. Miller staunen nicht schlecht, als wir mit Emmetts Jeep, Edwards Volvo und Carlisle Mercedes vorfahren. Und das sind noch nicht mal die überteuren Schlitten.

Sie begrüßen uns dennoch herzlich. Paige freut sich, dass wir gekommen sind, genauso wie ihre Eltern, dass Esme und Carlisle uns begleiten. Die Eltern ziehen sich auch sogleich zurück. Renesmee wird von Paige an die Hand genommen und ins Haus gezerrt. Scott verabschiedet sich zu ein paar Teamkollegen.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward und ich stehen in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers, wo die Feier in vollem Gange ist und wissen nicht so recht wohin mit uns. In einer Ecke höre ich ein paar Mädchen kichern, die über uns, oder vielmehr über die Jungs tuscheln. Von einer anderen Stelle höre ich Jungs grölen, wie hammer scharf sie Rosalie finden und selbst mich und Alice ‚extrem' heiß finden. Also das erwartete Spiel.

Als könnten wir gegenseitig unsere Gedanken lesen, blicken wir zum Garten und bewegen uns schnell darauf zu. Die frische Luft wirkt Wunder. Der Garten ist sehr groß und gibt uns die Möglichkeit, uns etwas abzuseilen. In einer Sitzecke machen wir es uns gemütlich und schauen das Treiben aus sicherer Entfernung an.

Mein Blick sucht natürlich Renesmee, wie auch der von Edward. Als ich sie finde, weiß ich, dass sich der Abend schon gelohnt hat. Sie steht mit vielen Mädels in einem Kreis, Getränke in der Hand, und quatschen über dies und das. Dabei ist Renesmee schon voll mit integriert, als würde sie ewig in Highlands leben.

Die Mädels fragen sie auch über uns aus, dabei blickt sie zu uns und schenkt uns ihr schönstes Lächeln. Und ich weiß, es kommt von Herzen. In solchen Momenten ist einfach alles perfekt. Meine Tochter ist glücklich, ich bin glücklich und wenn Edward nicht die ganzen aufgeheizten Gedanken hören würde, wäre auch für ihn der Abend perfekt. Denn sein stolzes Lächeln verrät mir, wie sehr er sich für Renesmee freut.

Plötzlich kommt etwas auf uns zugeflogen, was Emmett auffängt. Ein Football. Wir schauen in die Richtung, aus der er kam, und sehen einen grinsenden Scott. Auch er blüht an dem Abend regelrecht auf.

„Lust auf 'ne runde Football, großer Bruder?", fordert er Emmett heraus.

Hinter ihm warten ein paar andere Jungs, die sich wohl daran beteiligen wollen. Emmett wirft einen Blick zu Jasper und dann zu Edward. Alle drei nicken sich zu und springen dann lachend auf, um Scott Gesellschaft zu leisten. Eigentlich ist Edward nicht so für Football, aber zu einer Herausforderung von Scott kann er nicht nein sagen.

Einige Minuten später setzen sich mehrere Mädchen zu uns und fragen uns, nein nicht über unsere Jungs aus, sondern über unsere Mode. Wobei sie mit Alice auf eine redselige Modefrau getroffen sind. Rosalie bindet sich vorsichtig in das Gespräch mit ein. Ich halte mich da völlig raus. Das ist nun mal gar nicht mein Gebiet und schaue lieber meinem Liebsten beim ‚Spielen' zu.

Immer wieder schaut Edward zu mir rüber und lächelt mir zu. Bis sich mir plötzlich jemand in den Weg stellt und meine Sicht versperrt. Ich schaue hoch und blicke in das grinsende Gesicht von Darril. Oh nein.

So dicht bei mir, finde ich ihn noch schlimmer, als zuvor. Zehn Zentimeter kleiner als Edward, dennoch genauso viel Gewicht. Dunkelblondes Haar, welches dringend einen Schnitt benötigt. Seine unreine Haut lässt mich einen sicheren Abstand suchen.

„Hi Bella", lacht er mir zu und setzt seine Zähne frei, die von einer festen Zahnspange umgeben sind. Es wird immer besser und besser.

„Hi Darril", versuche ich freundlich zu wirken.

Ohne zu fragen, setzt er sich neben mich und ich versteife, als er näher rückt. Ich schaue wieder zu Edward, dessen Lächeln natürlich verschwunden ist. Allerdings lächle ich ihm zu und winke ihn ab, um ihn zu zeigen, dass ich die Situation unter Kontrolle habe. Er nickt mir zu und versucht sich wieder dem Spiel zu widmen. Ich weiß aber gleich, dass ihm dies nicht gelingen wird.

„Also Bella. Ich wollte dich schon immer mal fragen, naja, ob du nicht vielleicht, also, ob du eventuell mit mir, ein Date. Also ob du mit mir ausgehen würdest."

Sein Stottern zeigt mir, welche Überwindung ihn das gekostet hat. Der Ärmste. Alice und Rosalie hören mittlerweile nur noch meinem Gespräch zu, als dem ihrer Mädels. Auch Edward, Jasper, Emmett und Scott unterbrechen ihr Spiel. Selbst Renesmee reißt sich von ihren Freundinnen los und wartet gespannt auf meine Antwort. Wohl vielmehr auf meine Wortwahl, mit der ich Darril ein klares Nein verdeutlichen muss. Auch um ihn einigermaßen schadlos aus der ganzen Sache zu entlassen. Ich hoffe ich breche ihm nicht das Herz.

„Darril, du bist wirklich nett und süß", gut das ich vor lauter Lügen nicht mehr rot anlaufe, „aber du scheinst übersehen zu haben, dass ich schon einen Freund habe", sage ich und deute auf Edward, der ihm einen wütenden Blick zuwirft.

Emmett und Jasper stehen Edward zur Seite, ihre Ellbogen auf Edwards Schulter gelegt, starren sie in dieselbe Richtung. Oh man.

„Du würdest ihn doch sicher für mich aufgeben. Deine Blicke waren eindeutig. Du liebst mich doch genauso, wie ich dich", sagt er völlig überzeugt und lässt meine Augenbraue hoch schnellen.

Ich habe ihn heute zum ersten Mal überhaupt richtig gesehen. Vorher ist er mir nie aufgefallen, außer, dass er in Sozialkunde einen Tisch weiter neben mir sitzt und mich immer anstarrt.

Als ich ein Lachen höre, drehe ich mich in die Richtung, woher es kommt, und werde fuchtig, als ich sehe, dass sich Edward mittlerweile köstlich darüber amüsiert. Allerdings bringt er es noch fertig, mir ein sympathisierendes Lächeln zu schenken.

„Das kriegst du schon alleine geregelt. Ich vertraue dir", sagt er nur für Vampirohren, bleibt allerdings zu mir gewandt.

„Bella? Wann soll ich dich abholen?"

„Was?", hat mich Edward etwa so abgelenkt, dass ich etwas verpasst habe?

„Wann soll ich dich morgen zu unserem Date abholen?"

Nun höre ich Renesmee ganz laut lachen, die samt ihrer Freundinnen zu uns rüber schaut und sich köstlich amüsiert. Sie zwinkert mir zu.

„Er hat sich schon alles wunderschön ausgemalt, wie du morgen mit ihm Essen gehst, mit ihm zusammen in den Pool seiner Eltern schwimmt und…", den Rest schalte ich lieber aus. Zeit dem Jungen von seiner Traumwolke zu reißen.

„Darril es wird kein Date geben. Ich bin glücklich mit Edward und will keinen anderen. So lieb und nett du auch bist", an Edward kommst du nie und nimmer ran, füge ich gedanklich zu.

„Aber.."

„Kein Aber, Darril. Und ich empfehle dir das Flirten jetzt zu lassen, denn lange kann ich meinen Freund nicht mehr zurückhalten", betone ich das Wort Freund extra laut und deute auf Edward, der mit seinem Blick versucht, Darril Schmerzen zuzufügen, wie wir es eigentlich nur von Jane kennen.

Ich höre, wie Darril schlucken muss und sich sein Herzschlag blitzartig in die Höhe schnellt.

„Ähm. OK. Man sieht sich in der Schule", sagt er und ist schneller verschwunden, als ich es ihm zu getraut habe.

Neben mir bricht ein lautes Gelächter aus, als Edward vor mir auftaucht. Er setzt sich zu mir und lächelt mich verschmitzt an.

„Du hast ihm Angst gemacht", verrät er mir.

„Ich?", frage ich unschuldig.

Edward nickt nur und haucht mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Seine Schulter bietet sich so an, dass ich mich bei ihm anlehne und wir gemeinsam das Geschehen beobachten, dabei vor allem unsere Familie im Auge haben.

Alle wirken so unsagbar glücklich und das mit Menschen. Jasper, Emmett und Scott toben noch immer mit einigen Schulkameraden und scheuen keinen Körperkontakt. Alice und Rosalie reden noch immer angeregt mit den anderen Mädchen, über dies und das, wobei ich Rosalie noch nie so sorglos mit Menschen umgehen gesehen habe.

Renesmee ist so glücklich mit ihren neu gefundenen Freundinnen, dass es mich gleich noch glücklicher, aber vor allem zufrieden macht.

Esme und Carlisle sitzen zusammen mit Mr. und Mrs. Miller auf der Veranda und lachen herzlich, bei den Gesprächen, die sie führen.

Edward legt den Arm um mich, woraufhin ich ihm wieder in seine leuchtenden Augen sehe und erkenne, dass auch er glücklich ist.

Es ist perfekt. Einfach perfekt. Edward bereut es nicht, hier hergekommen zu sein. Wir freuen uns beide für die ganze Familie.

Aber auch dieser schöne Abend muss mal ein Ende haben. Kurz nach Mitternacht sind wir zurück in unserem Haus. Renesmee ist mittlerweile so müde, dass sie von Emmett über die Schulter genommen wird und er sie ins Haus trägt. Doch kaum, dass wir die Eingangsschwelle übertreten, fährt uns ein Geruch in die Nase, der nicht zu uns gehört.

Emmett stellt Renesmee ab und geht wie Edward und Jasper in Kampfposition. Jasper aber löst die Haltung gleich wieder.

„Wer immer auch hier war, ist nicht mehr da", lässt er uns wissen.

Man kann die Aufregung förmlich spüren, selbst ohne Jaspers Kraft.

„Was ist das?", fragt Renesmee und deutet auf eine Rolle, die auf dem Wohnzimmertisch liegt.

Renesmee will sie sich erst greifen, doch Edward kommt ihr zuvor. Es sieht aus, wie zusammengerolltes Papier mit einer Schleife drum. Edward öffnet sie und entrollt das Papier, was aus zwei Teilen besteht.

Kaum, dass er es getan hat, knurrt er so laut, dass Renesmee sich die Ohren zuhält. Tränen schießen in ihre Augen, wohl, weil sie die Gedanken von Edward gesehen hat.

Ich stelle mich zu ihm, um zu schauen, was es ist und schrecke so gleich zusammen, kaum das ich ein Auge drauf geworfen habe.

Das Erste ist ein Bild. Ein Bild des Schreckens, auf dem unsere Denali Freunde sind. In Ketten und sie sehen nicht gut aus. Das Zweite ist nur eine kleine Notiz, mit großer Bedeutung.

_Die Rache ist mein…_

TBC


	28. Zurück nach Denali

**Zurück nach Denali**

**Bellas POV**

Der schönste Abend, seit unserer Zeit in Highlands, findet ein jähes Ende. Nach ungefähr einem halben Jahr Frieden und Ruhe, vor allem Ärger, ist unsere Familie wieder in Gefahr.

Ungefähr fünf Minuten stehen wir nur da und schauen uns gegenseitig an. Keiner kann es fassen. Renesmee kämpft erneut mit den Tränen, doch sie versucht tapfer zu sein und schluckt sie runter.

„Wer wird es sein?", fragt Esme.

Ich kann mir nur eine Gruppe Vampire vorstellen, die sich nach Rache an uns sehnen. Kein anderer Zirkel, als die Volturi sind mit uns so verfeindet wie sie. Und die die Mittel haben, den Denalis das an zu tun, was man auf dem Bild erkennen kann.

„Alec", meldet sich Renesmee leise.

Sie schaut mich mit ihren großen, braunen Augen an, als ein Flashback in mir erwacht.

_Die Straßen von Volterra in einer ganz bestimmten Gasse. Jane, eine von Aros Wachen, wird von einem Blitz getroffen, der sie Sekunden später in Milliarden kleine Staubpartikel verwandelt. Wölfe, Cullens, Denalis und die anderen Vampire, die uns zur Hilfe kamen, stehen den Volturi gegenüber, die geschockt auf Janes Asche schauen._

„_Ich würde sagen, Jane ist Geschichte", höre ich jemanden sagen. Ich glaube, es war Emmett._

„_Du bist frei Renesmee", hört man dann einen verängstigten Aro._

_Aber es ist nicht Aro, der meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Alec. Der Bruder von Jane. Er schaut wutentbrannt in unsere Richtung. Vielmehr brennen seine blutroten Augen auf Renesmee, als er sagt:_

„_Du wirst dafür büßen, Renesmee Cullen. Eines Tages kriege ich dich dafür doch, was du meiner Schwester angetan hast."_

_Man sieht ihn nur noch in der Gasse verschwinden. Und der Flashback ist vorüber._

„Ich wusste, der Tag würde kommen, aber nicht so schnell. Damals konnte ich in seinen Augen sehen, dass es nicht nur daher gesagt war. Er würde es vollziehen. Mich büßen lassen, für die Vernichtung seiner Schwester. Seiner einzigen Familie die er wohl hatte."

Wir schauen alle geschockt zu Renesmee. Sie sagt es, als hätte sie wirklich auf den Tag gewartet. Sie wirkt gelassener als wir alle, was mir Sorge bereitet. Ihr Blick wandert zu Edward.

„Ich muss büßen, für das, was ich getan habe."

„NEIN!", brüllt Scott und fliegt an Renesmees Seite.

„Hast du vergessen, was sie mir angetan hat? Was sie dir angetan hat? Du kommst doch auch nicht ins Gefängnis, wenn du jemanden aus Notwehr getötet hast", findet er die Worte, die mir nicht über die Lippen wollen.

„Das ist…"

„Nein, das ist nichts anderes. Sie hat bekommen, was sie verdient hatte. Die anderen sind nur entkommen, Renesmee. Du bist hier nicht die Schuldige. Hör auf damit."

Wir alle sind geschockt von Scotts Worten, die er ohne Rücksicht aussprach. Aber er hat recht. Renesmee schaut ihn erst böse an, aber als seine Worte abklingen, wirft sie sich in seine Arme.

„Es geht niemand ans Telefon", berichtet Jasper, der sein Handy am Ohr hat.

„Also sind die Bilder echt. Wir müssen nach Denali, um zu sehen, was vor sich geht", sagt ein nachdenklicher Carlisle.

„Sie leiden", kommt es von Alice gequält.

„Ich konnte nicht sehen, was sie ihnen antun und ob es wirklich Alec und die Volturi sind, aber die quälen sie aufs äußerste."

Ich habe Alice genau beobachtet und irgendwas verschweigt sie uns. Ein Blick zu Edward sagt mir, dass ich recht habe.

„Renesmee, Scott, geht ein paar Sachen packen", sagt er, ohne den Blick von Alice zu nehmen.

„Aber…"

„Kommt, ich helfe euch", unterbricht Esme Renesmees Protest und schiebt sie mit Scott nach oben, wo sie schon bald aus der Hörweite sind.

„Was verschweigst du uns, Alice?"

„Auch wenn wir uns jetzt sofort auf den Weg machen, wird es für einen der Denalis zu spät sein. Einer wird sterben, ich kann nur nicht genau sehen, wer. Auf jeden Fall eine Frau."

Sofort gehen mir Tanya, Carmen, Irina und Kate durch den Kopf. Eine von ihnen müsse ihr Leben lassen? Der Gedanke versetzt mir einen Stich in die Brust.

„Kannst du in unserer Zukunft etwas bedeutsames sehen?", fragt Carlisle.

Jasper merkt, unter welchem Druck Alice mal wieder steht und zieht sie in seine Arme. Seine Fähigkeiten bekomme auch ich zu spüren und etwas Furcht fällt von mir ab.

„Nein. Sie sind alle offen. Wir alle sind in Gefahr, befürchte ich", antwortet Alice betrübt.

„Sollten wir dann nicht lieber fort bleiben, von Denali?", wirft Rose ein.

Kaum, dass sie die Entscheidung getroffen hat, bekommt Alice eine Vision. Ihre Augen, als die Vision endet, würden mich in meinen schlimmsten Albträumen verfolgen, würde ich noch schlafen können.

„Dann werden sie alle vernichtet. Und sind sie mit ihnen fertig, werden sie den nächsten Zirkel vernichten. Wir müssen sie aufhalten."

Alice Aussage geht mir durch Knochen und Mark. Ich kann Rosalie verstehen, aber wir können nicht zulassen, das unseretwegen ganze Zirkel vernichtet werden. Nie war ich eine Kämpferin, verglichen mit Jasper, Emmett und Edward, dennoch kann ich es nicht mit ansehen. Zumal wir anscheinend auch noch der Auslöser sind.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass es keine Unbekannten für mich sind. Renesmee hat es gesagt und ich bin da ihrer Meinung, dass es die Volturi sind. Ich kann mich an keine anderen Vampire entsinnen, die so bestialisch sind.

„Sollten wir nicht Renesmee und Scott hierlassen?", mische ich mich mit ein.

Ich werde es nicht nochmal durchstehen, sie so leiden zu sehen, wie damals in Volterra. Beide sind sie noch so unerfahren, auch wenn sie die besten Lehrer haben.

„Bella, ich kann verstehen, dass du dir um Renesmee Sorgen machst. Aber wenn es hart auf hart kommt, werden wir sie brauchen. Du hast mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wozu sie fähig ist."

„Renesmee ist doch keine Waffe, die man raus holt, wenn man sie braucht", wüte ich über Carlisles Worte.

„Du solltest mich besser kennen, als dass ich meine eigene Enkelin benutzte. Es geht hier nicht nur um sie."

Ich wollte Carlisle ganz sicher nicht verletzen, aber so, wie er mich anschaut, habe ich es geschafft.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, Bella. Mir wird schlecht bei dem Gedanken, Renesmee in diese Gefahr zu bringen. Aber wir brauchen sie."

Ich nicke ihm nur zu, nicht fähig, etwas zu sagen. Edward nimmt mich seitlich in den Arm und ich kann seine Intensität spüren. Ihm geht es nicht anders als mir. Aber anders als ich, konnte er schon in Carlisles Gedanken sein Bedauern sehen, darüber, Renesmee in diesen Kampf zu schicken.

„Lasst uns schnell die wichtigsten Sachen packen, die wir brauchen. Unsere Freunde brauchen uns jetzt, wie wir sie gebraucht haben. Wir sollten keine Zeit verschwenden."

Und so machen wir uns alle auf. Innerhalb fünf Minuten sind wir alle bereit, obwohl keiner die heile Welt von Highlands verlassen will. Und so wie Renesmee sich an Scott klammert, sie am wenigsten. Carlisle gibt ihr noch eine Ration Blut, um auf alles vorbereitet zu sein.

Mit dem Privatjet geht es Richtung Alaska. Der Flug kann schlimmer nicht sein. Alle sind angespannt und in Sorge, was uns dort erwartet. Nicht Gutes, das ist uns bewusst. Mittlerweile hat Renesmee sich an ihren Vater und mich geklammert. Als ahne sie Schlimmes.

Scott hat mit Jasper und Emmett die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und bereden alle Eventualitäten. Nicht mal Emmett kann sich auf diesen möglichen Kampf freuen. Alle wissen, dass Unheil über unsere große Familie kommen könnte. Rosalie nimmt es dabei am meisten mit.

In dem letzten halben Jahr lernte ich erneut eine neue Seite von Rose kennen, die man lieber nicht haben konnte. Denn sie fühlte sich endlich mal, mit Ausnahme des Jagens, nicht als Vampir. Wir sind eine Familie, bestehend aus mittlerweile zehn individuellen Vampiren. Die sich trotz ihren unterschiedlichen Eigenschaften so sehr lieben. So wie es sich Rosalie immer wünschte.

Alice hat sich als einzige in eine Ecke verzogen. Sie versucht wie besessen eine weitere Vision zu bekommen und ich kann sehen, wie sehr es meiner besten Freundin und Schwester zusetzt. Ich löse mich von Renesmee und Edward, die mich beide verwirrt anschauen. So sehr mich die beiden brauchen, und wenn ich in Renesmees Augen sehe, vor allem sie, möchte ich Alice beistehen, auch wenn sie bisher jeglichen Beistand abwimmelte.

Ich deute meinen beiden Liebsten zu Alice und sie verstehen sofort. Doch bevor ich mich endgültig lösen kann, zieht mich Renesmee nochmal in ihre Arme und drückt mich so fest sie kann. Sie sagt kein Wort, aber diese Geste sagt mehr als tausend Worte. Mit einem Kuss auf ihre Stirn und auch einen für Edward, setze ich mich gegenüber von Alice.

Sie nimmt mich noch nicht wirklich wahr. Ihre Knie hat sie an ihre Brust gezogen und ihr Gesicht in ihre Arme vergraben, die auf ihren Knien ruhen. Sie ist völlig in sich gekehrt und hoch konzentriert. Im ersten Moment weiß ich nicht, was ich tun kann, um ihr zu helfen.

Ich greife nach ihrer kleinen Hand und drücke sie sanft. Als Antwort drückt sie nur sanft zurück, hält aber meine Hand nun fester als zuvor. Was mir zeigt, dass ihr meine Präsenz nicht unerwünscht ist. Drum setze ich mich neben sie, weiterhin ihre Hand haltend und ziehe sie an meine Schulter.

Sicher kann ich ihr nicht helfen, eine Vision zu bekommen, das kann niemand. Aber ich kann ihr den Druck nehmen, den sie sich selbst auferlegt.

„Wir lieben dich alle, Alice. Vergiss das nie. Niemand wird es dir übel nehmen, wenn du keine Vision mehr bekommst. Was immer auch kommt, wir werden es überstehen."

Alice lugt ganz kurz unter ihrem ‚Versteck' hervor und lächelt mir zu.

„Danke, Bella."

Und schon vergräbt sie sich wieder, woraufhin ich sie nur enger an mich ziehe. Jasper schaut mich fast entschuldigend an. Ich weiß genau, dass er jetzt denkt, dass es eigentlich seine Aufgabe wäre, Alice beizustehen. Aber wir haben alle unsere Spezialitäten. Und Jasper ist nun mal der Kampferprobteste. Deshalb freut es mich, dass ich Alice somit helfen kann.

Ich lächle ihm nur zu und versuche ihm meine Freude zu zeigen, dass sich Alice von mir helfen lässt. Er nickt mir zu und widmet sich wieder seiner Runde, der nun auch Edward und Carlisle beigetreten sind. Rosalie und Esme kümmern sich um Renesmee. Wobei es da nicht viel zu tun gibt, denn meine Tochter schläft mal wieder, in den Armen ihrer Großmutter, während Rosalie mit Renesmees Haaren spielt.

Ich versuche mir so meine eigenen Gedanken zu machen, was auf uns zukommen könnte. Was in Denali auf uns wartet. Das eine von den Denalis-Frauen sterben wird, zeigt, wie ernst und wie gefährlich es werden wird.

Natürlich geht meine Sorge um meine ganze Familie. Aber doch am meisten um Renesmee, meine Tochter, mein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Sie hat schon so viel durchmachen müssen und es erstaunt mich immer wieder, wie sie ihr Lachen wiederfindet.

Wobei es in einer Familie mit Alice und Emmett eigentlich nicht schwer fällt. Die ganze Familie hält in solchen Momenten zusammen.

Am Flughafen angekommen, bilden sich wieder die gewohnten Paare, wobei es ein Vierer-Pärchen gibt, denn Renesmee weicht nicht mehr von der Seite ihres Vaters und Scott nicht von ihrer. Renesmee fühlt sich eben genauso sicher bei Edward, wie ich. Als könnte er Böses und Schreckliches abweisen und uns vor allem beschützen.

Das hat er nun davon. Hat seine manchmal überbeschützende Art uns doch geprägt. Aber so wie Edward Renesmee und mich wieder ansieht, hat man das Gefühl, nichts könnte passieren. Alles wird gut.

Die Realität wird uns aber schon bald einholen. Mit Leihwagen fahren wir noch an den Waldrand Denalis, wo wir sie verstecken und den Rest des Weges zum Denali-Schloss laufen. Auch wenn protestierend, nimmt Scott seine Freundin Huckepack. Carlisle und Edward sind der Meinung, dass sie jede Energie sparen sollte, die sie kann. Ich denke, sie befürchten das Schlimmste, was mir den Magen umdrehen lässt.

Schon als wir das Schloss erreichen, wird uns bewusst, dass Alice Vision und das Bild mit der Notiz, kein Traum war, denn das Schloss ist so dunkel wie nie. Normalerweise leuchten in allen Zimmern die prunken Kronleuchter. Auch der sonst so blühende Garten gleicht einer Einöde voller Unkraut.

„Wer immer auch die Denalis gefangen hält, muss schon länger hier sein. Carmen würde ihren Garten nie so eingehen lassen", spricht Esme meine Gedanken aus.

Was das angeht, sind sich Esme und Carmen sehr gleich. Sie lieben die Arbeit am und im Haus.

Plötzlich gehen die Türen des Schlosses auf. Niemand steht da, dennoch wird uns bewusst, wir werden erwartet.

„Kannst du etwas hören, Edward?", fragt Carlisle.

„Es ist Alec", antwortet er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Renesmees Wimmern bestätigen die Gedanken nur noch einmal. Auch wenn sie es mir nie sagte, weiß ich, dass Janes Bruder ihr öfter in ihren Träumen nachjagte. Dafür ist sie viel zu sehr wie ich und redet im Schlaf. Und ich kenne keinen Alec, der ihr solche Angst einjagen kann.

„Er will, dass wir reinkommen und uns stellen."

„Ist es nicht vielleicht doch besser, wenn wir Renesmee nicht mit reinnehmen?", mische ich mich ein, denn der Ernst der Lage wird mir immer bewusster und die Angst um meine Tochter größer.

„Nein. Komme ich nicht mit rein, werden alle sterben. Das kann ich nicht zulassen", sagt Renesmee in einem Ton, der mich erschaudern lässt.

Ihre Augen gehen starr Richtung Tür. Nichts wird sie mehr aufhalten. Auch nicht ihre flehende Mutter. Also bleibt mir nicht anderes über, als mich dem zu beugen und alles dafür tun, um Renesmee zu beschützen.

Langsamer als gewohnt gehen wir ins Schloss, die bekannte lange Treppe hinauf. Edward und Renesmee gehen voran. Ihre Gedanken zeigen ihnen den Weg, der alles zum Ballsaal deutet, der allerdings nur als Trainingsraum genutzt wurde. Wird es die heutige Kampfarena sein?

Wir haben den Saal noch gar nicht richtig erreicht, da kann ich schon Kate und Irina an die Wand gepresst sehen. Sie hängen in Ketten, wie Sklaven aus dem Mittelalter in den Kerkern.

„Sind es die gleichen Fesseln, wie im Keller der Volturi?", fragt Emmett.

Edward und Renesmee nicken. Ich erkenne die beiden kaum wieder. Nichts mehr zu sehen von meinem kleinen Mädchen. Sie gleicht momentan eher einer Kämpferin auf Mission. Kaum, dass wir ganz den Raum betreten haben, sehe ich alle Denalis. Alle gefesselt. Alle sehen mitgenommen aus. Sie müssen einiges durchgemacht haben.

Esme will zu Carmen, doch bevor sie nur zwei Meter an sie rankommt, fliegt sie quer durch den Raum und endet an der Wand. Wie erstarrt blicken wir ihr hinterher. Nur Carlisle reagiert sofort und ist an Esmes Seite. Es ist für mich eine noch nie da gewesene Situation.

Esme dort liegen zu sehen, unter Schmerzen, zerreißt mir das Herz. In Carlisles Augen spiegeln sich meine Gefühle wieder. Seine Frau verletzt am Boden zu sehen, muss für ihn eine Qual sein. Nur gut, dass sie ein Vampir ist und sich Sekunden später wieder erholt hat.

Ein Blick in die Gesichter der Denalis zeichnet ab, unter welche Qualen sie leiden mussten. Sie tragen keine körperlichen Schäden, aber dennoch ist es ihnen anzusehen.

Mein Schild hat sich schon fast wie von selbst über meine Familie gelegt, auch wenn es nicht verhindern konnte, dass Esme durch den Raum flog.

Noch konnten wir nicht ausmachen, wie es passierte. Niemand anderes ist im Raum. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass wirklich nur die Denalis und die Geschwister Tyra und Dolton gefangen sind. Aber wo sind die anderen Vampire?

„Tot", antwortet Edward auf meine Frage, die sich sicher auch alle anderen gestellt haben.

Und kaum, dass Edward seine Stimme erhob, geht eine weitere Tür auf und niemand anderes als Alec kommt hinein. Gefolgt von Vampiren die ich nicht kenne. Auf jeden Fall sind auch neugeborene Vampire dabei. Aber keiner der Volturi. Aro muss Wort gehalten haben, uns nicht noch Mal anzugreifen.

Nichts mehr ist zu sehen von dem jungen Alec. Er mag zwar noch immer so jung aussehen wie damals, aber dafür viel verbitterter. Seine Augen auf niemand anderes als Renesmee gerichtet. Könnten Blicke töten, es wäre Renesmees Ende.

Sie greift nach meiner Hand, um unser gemeinsames Schild zu bilden. Das bringt ein müdes Lächeln auf Alecs Gesicht.

„Das wird euch nicht lange helfen", meint er sicher.

„Warum tust du das den Denalis an? Sie haben dir nichts getan", meldet sich Renesmee zu Wort.

„Nichts getan? tst.. Sie haben dich und deine Familie unterstützt. Sie sind mit schuldig, dass meine Schwester tot ist. Sie büßen genauso, wie du es tun wirst, nur habe ich für dich die besonders schmerzvolle Weise aufgehoben", lacht er und bringt Renesmee zum zusammenzucken.

Bis auf Alice, Esme und mir, muss er sich dem wütenden Geknurre der Familie stellen. Esme, Alice und ich sind wohl zu geschockt. Wobei mich sein dreckiges Lachen ebenfalls sehr wütend macht.

„Aber nicht sie haben Jane getötet. Das war allein ich", sagt Renesmee mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, das mir Sorge bereitet.

Was tut sie da? Will sie ihn noch mehr reizen? Seine ganze Wut auf sich leiten?

Natürlich. Sie will uns beschützen.

Ich werfe ihr einen flehenden Blick zu, doch sie reagiert gar nicht. Ihr Blick weicht nicht von Alec.

„Mach mit mir was du willst, aber lass die anderen gehen."

„NEIN", grollt es nicht nur aus meiner Kehle.

„Keine Sorge Cullens. Nur die alles geliebte Renesmee zu töten, wäre keine Rache für mich. Um mich zu rächen, werde ich dir das antun, was du mir angetan hast, nur werde ich es dir mehrfach zurück zahlen", sagt er und rückt Renesmee immer näher.

„Ich werde einen nach dem anderen quälen. Sie werden leiden und du wirst zusehen, wie dann einer nach dem anderen stirbt. Und es wird deine Schuld sein", zischt er sie an.

Seine blutroten Augen funkeln vor Wut und man hat das Gefühl, er könnte durch sie uns Schmerz zufügen. Er versucht es erst gar nicht, seine Fähigkeit anzuwenden.

„Darf ich euch vorstellen? Das ist Levin. Levin und ich sind beste Freunde, seitdem wir herausgefunden haben, dass wir etwas gemeinsam haben."

Ich weiß natürlich nicht, wovon er redet Jasper ist plötzlich ganz verkrampft. Seine gefletschten Zähne zeigen mir, welche Wut in ihm tobt, nachdem er den Namen Levin hörte.

„Wir haben beide die Familie Cullen als Feind und wünschen uns nichts sehnlichster, als sie zu vernichten, nicht wahr?"

Levin nickt seinem Freund nur zu.

„Wie ich sehe, hat euch Jasper noch nicht aufgeklärt, wer Levin ist und was er wohl gegen euch haben könnte? Na Edward und die liebe Renesmee wissen es mittlerweile. Aber klär doch die andere mal auf", sagte Alec mit seinem süffisanten Lächeln.

Im Gesicht der Anderen kann ich sehen, dass sie genauso unwissend sind wie ich. Aber am meisten überrascht mich Alice verdutztes Gesicht. Die beiden sind der Inbegriff von Liebe. Würde man bei Wiki Traumpaar als Schlagwort eingeben, müsste dort ein Bild der beiden prangen. Und Geheimnisse, so dachte ich, haben die beiden nicht voreinander.

Alice wirft ihrem Mann einen fragenden Blick zu, der daraufhin ihre Hand nimmt, aber ihr nicht in die Augen sehen kann. Was kann so schlimm sein?

„Zu meiner Zeit, als ich noch Maria diente, gab es eine Vampirin namens Elenor", begann er und Alice scheint eine Ahnung zu haben, worauf er hinaus will.

„Was ich bis dahin für unmöglich hielt, war, dass sie die gleiche Fähigkeit hatte wie ich. Dadurch lernten wir uns besser kennen und kamen uns näher", sagt er und blickt Alice diesmal in die Augen.

Es ist zwar nicht ihr gewohntes liebevolles Lächeln, dennoch ist keine Enttäuschung in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen. Sie drückt seine Hand und zeigt ihm somit ihre Liebe, die über alles hinaus geht.

„Sie verliebte sich in mich. Ihre Gefühle waren unbeschreiblich, da ich sie von einem anderem Empath noch intensiver spürte. Dadurch konnte ich ihr kaum widerstehen. Und als ich ihr völlig erlegen war, zeigte sie mir ihr wahres Gesicht."

Jasper schaute wütend zu Alec und Levin. Ich hätte wetten können, dass er gleich Feuer speit, so schnaufte er.

„Sie war ein Spion, für eine Gruppe Vampire, die Maria und ihr Gefolge vernichten wollten. Mich eingeschlossen. Damals war Maria noch mein Befehlshaber und ich hab sie bis auf mein Leben verteidigt. Elenor hätte sie vernichtet, wenn ich sie nicht daran gehindert hätte…"

„Du hast meine Schwester getötet, obwohl du sie geliebt hast", schrie Levin.

Jetzt wird mir einiges bewusst. Da haben er und Alec wirklich etwas gemeinsam. Beide haben sie ihre Schwestern durch die Hand eines unserer Familienmitglieder verloren. Wobei die Schwestern nicht unschuldig starben. Ich weiß von Janes Vergangenheit und die von Elenor kann ich nur erahnen.

Damals war es nun mal eine andere Zeit. Der Rest der Familie mag zwar enttäuscht sein, dass sie nichts davon wussten, wir stehen aber dennoch alle hinter Jasper. Dies ist seine Vergangenheit. Wir kennen den wahren Jasper, der unter Maria Sachen machte, die er eigentlich nicht wollte. Und sicher auch nicht den Tod von Levins Schwester. Denn es ist Jasper ins Gesicht geschrieben, wie sehr er es bereut.

Das bringt uns allerdings nicht aus dieser Lage.

Auf einmal merke ich, wie ein starker Energieschwall auf unser Schild trifft. Und ich merke, wie sehr es Renesmee zusetzt. Aber wir halten stand. Ich drücke weiter ihre Hand, so wie Edward nun ihre andere, was ihr zusätzlich Energie zu geben scheint.

„OK. Ich muss zugeben, du bist stärker geworden, Renesmee Cullen", sagt Alec.

„Aber wir wissen doch alles, was für ein Sensibelchen du bist. Levin."

Dieser dreht sich zu den Denalis um. Mit einer Handbewegung bringt er ihnen Schmerz bei, der schlimmer nicht sein kann. Ihre Schreie sind unerträglich. Ich merke, wie Renesmee am liebsten losstürmen möchte, doch ich lasse sie nicht los.

„Hör auf", schreit sie.

Und als würde er auf sie hören, lässt Levin ab. Alec geht stattdessen auf Tyra zu, die ziemlich mitgenommen aussieht. Zu schwach, um ihre Kraft des Zeitanhaltens, einzusetzen.

Er löst ihre Ketten, die innen glühen. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was es für Fesseln sind, die solche Kraft haben müssen, dass selbst wir Vampire sie nicht durchbrechen können.

Tyra fällt auf die Knie und schaut uns gequält an. Ihr Blick bleibt auf Renesmee hängen, die zusammenzuckt, wohl der Gedanken ihrer besten Freundin. Alec und Levin schauen sich an und grinsen sich zu.

„Nein, nein. Das könnt ihr nicht machen. Bitte tut das nicht. Sie hat nichts damit zu tun", fleht Renesmee neben mir, ihr Blick voller Trauer. Edward sieht nicht anders aus.

Was auch immer Alec und Levin in den Gedanken spielten, es ist nichts Gutes. Und kaum, dass ich es dachte, hebt Levin seine Hand. Tyra schreit urplötzlich auf, es schmerzt in den Ohren. Noch kann ich nicht ausmachen, was er für eine Kraft hat, aber ich weiß schon jetzt, dass er sehr mächtig ist.

„Bitte", fleht Renesmee weiter.

Doch das scheint die beiden nicht zu interessieren. Alec deutet zwei weiteren Vampiren etwas zu, die daraufhin ein Feuer entfachen. Ich muss mittlerweile Renesmees Hand festkrallen, damit sie sich nicht losreißt und somit das Schild auflöst.

Ich kann Jaspers Kraft spüren, der versucht, alle zu beruhigen, obwohl er selbst gerade noch ziemlich geschockt ist, von der Anwesenheit Levins. Dieser macht eine weitere Bewegung mit seiner Hand, und Tyras Kopf löst sich vom Rest ihrer Körpers. Mit einem ‚wumm' fällt er auf den Boden und rollt in unsere Richtung. Als er stehen bleibt, blicken uns ihre Augen noch immer entsetzt an. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber mir wird plötzlich ganz schlecht.

Ein entsetzlicher Schrei hallt durch den Raum. Als ich hoch schaue, von wem er kommt, sehe ich Dolton, wie ich ihn noch nie gesehen habe. Völlig am Ende, der sonst so selbstsichere, lustige junge Vampir.

Aber noch mehr schockt bzw. verängstigt mich die Reaktion meiner Tochter. Sie ist ganz still. Blickt auf den kopflosen Körper von Tyra, der bis eben noch aufrecht stand und dann zu Boden fällt. Als würde er Renesmee mitziehen, fällt sie auf die Knie. Noch immer kommt kein Ton von ihr.

Ich blicke Edward an, der genauso ratlos ist wie ich. Der Rest der Familie steht eben so geschockt da. Also war es nicht Carmen, Irina, Kate oder Tanya von den Denali-Frauen, sondern Tyra. Wir können nur noch starr mit ansehen, wie sie Tyras gepeinigten Körper ins Feuer werfen.

„Na, Renesmee, hat dir die Show gefallen? Hat es dir damals genau solchen Spaß gemacht, Jane zu töten?"

Noch immer halten Edward und ich Renesmees Hand, während sie ihren Kopf schüttelt. Natürlich hatte es ihr damals keinen Spaß gemacht. Monatelang hat sie es bereut, obwohl Jane, im Gegensatz zu Tyra, den Tod verdient hatte.

„ANTWORTE MIR!", brüllt Alec, und im selben Atemzug macht Levin erneut eine Handbewegung, die die restlichen Denalis zum Aufschreien bringt.

Und diesmal quält er sie auf eine andere Weise, indem er sie auseinander zieht und dabei auch die Gliedmaßen der geschwächten Denalis. Noch nie habe ich die sonst so hübsche und selbstbewusste Tanya so hilflos gesehen. Und noch nie wollte ich ihr so sehr helfen wie jetzt. Und wenn ich in die Gesichter meiner Familie schaue, weiß ich, dass es ihnen genauso geht. Aber wie sollen wir ihnen helfen, wenn wir dadurch unseren einzigen Schutz, mein und Renesmees Schild, dabei auflösen müssten? Wiederrum haben auch die Denalis ihr Leben für unseres riskiert.

„Alec hat dich gefragt, ob es dir gefallen hat", redet nun auch noch Levin auf meine Tochter ein, die nah am Zusammenbruch scheint.

Immer wieder spüre ich, wie fremde Energie auf unser Schild trifft und auch mir langsam meine Kräfte raubt. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir es noch standhalten können. Von Weitem nehme ich wahr, wie Eleazar uns auffordert, zu verschwinden, es gebe keine Hoffnung für sie. Doch würden wir sie jetzt sicher nicht ihrem Schicksal überlassen.

Als Renesmee noch immer nicht mit Worten antwortet, attackiert Levin erneut die Denalis. Mit Grauen müssen wir mit ansehen, wie durch das Zerren der Ketten, Irina ein Arm abgerissen wird. Ihr Schmerzensschrei ist so laut und qualvoll, dass ich mir die Ohren zuhalten möchte.

Und als wäre es ein Auslöser bei Renesmee, steht sie auf und schaut Alec wutentbrannt an. Noch nie habe ich sie so gesehen, außer, als sie Jane tötete und ihre Augen rot waren. So wie jetzt. Wieder sind sie blutrot. Bis auf Edward und mir, geht die Familie ein paar Schritt zurück, im Wissen, dass das kein gutes Zeichen ist.

Doch, auf was dann geschieht, ist niemand gefasst. Renesmee löst sich von uns und stürzt sich auf Alec und Levin. Alle drei gehen zu Boden. Sie drückt sie zu Boden, an ihren Kehlen. Ihr Gesicht macht mir regelrecht Angst. Die anderen Vampire stehen wie erstarrt da.

„Befreit sie endlich", knurrt Renesmee uns an.

Sie scheint die beiden starken Vampire unter Kontrolle zu haben. Während ich sie weiter beobachte, befreien die Anderen die Denalis, die sich kaum auf den Beinen halten können.

Renesmee drückt immer fester zu. Als sich einer der anderen Vampire ihr nähert, springe ich dazwischen und knurre ihn an, was ihn wieder etwas vertreibt. Als ich mich gerade zu Renesmee umdrehen will, sehe ich nur noch, wie Levin seine Hand hebt und Renesmee im hohen Bogen durch den Saal fliegt und an einer Wand endet.

Schnell laufe ich zu ihr. Sie ist bewusstlos, was Panik in mir aufsteigen lässt. Ich kann keine äußerlichen Verletzungen erkennen.

„Renesmee, Schatz. Bitte wach auf", zittert meine Stimme, als ich sie anflehe die Augen zu öffnen.

Ich nehme ihre leblose Hand, die kälter ist, als ich es von ihr gewohnt bin. Nicht mehr die angenehme Wärme, die sie sonst ausstrahlt. Um mich herum nehme ich nichts mehr wahr. Nur noch meine leblose Tochter, die von Trümmern der Wand umgeben ist. Ihr Haar lange nicht mehr so perfekt, wie es Rosalie ihr sonst so herrichtet.

In meinem Leben war ich noch nie so verzweifelt wie in diesem Moment. Nicht zu wissen was mit ihr ist. Und erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass etwas fehlt. Etwas, dass Edward und ich immer so an unserer Tochter lieben, dass zeigt, wie viel Leben noch immer in ihr steckt. Ihr Herzschlag. Ihr Herzschlag den ich nicht mehr hören kann.

Vielleicht täusche ich mich auch, aber als ich meine Hand auf ihre Brust lege, spüre ich nichts. Keine Atmung, kein Herzschlag. Was hat Levin ihr angetan? Meine Kleine ist tot? Nein, nein, nein. Das kann nicht sein. Das darf nicht sein.

Ich ziehe sie aus den Trümmern und nehme sie in meine Arme, drücke sie fest an meine Brust. Noch immer spüre ich nichts. Das Leben, was sonst in ihr steckte, nicht mehr da. Entschwunden. Ihr Leben, der Sinn meines Daseins. Ohne sie, gibt es mich nicht.

Wo ist Edward? Warum hat er es nicht aufgehalten? Er hat es versprochen, dass wir bis in die Ewigkeit glücklich sein werden, mit Renesmee.

Endet hier die Ewigkeit?

Ich schaue in das blasse Gesicht meiner Tochter. Die Farbe völlig aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen. Ihre Augen geschlossen. Werde ich ihre strahlenden braunen Augen nie wieder sehen? Ihr blühendes Lächeln, was ein ganzes Zimmer erhellen kann, verpufft?

„Bella?", dringt es zu mir durch. Die Stimme Edwards.

Ich drehe mich zu ihm, doch bevor ich in sein Gesicht blicken kann, wird plötzlich alles dunkel. Nichts mehr da. Keine Stimmen mehr zu hören. Alles weg.

TBC


	29. Spurlos

**Spurlos**

**Edwards POV**

In einem Moment befreist du deine Freunde, die längst zur Familie geworden sind und im anderen Moment verlierst du alles, was du liebst.

Nachdem ich zusammen mit Carlisle Eleazar befreit habe, höre ich Bella nach mir rufen. Und als ich mich zu ihrer Stimme wende, sehe ich, was ich nie wieder sehen wollte. Eine gebrochene Bella. Bella, wie sie unsere leblose Tochter in den Armen hält. Jetzt fällt mir erst auf, dass etwas ganz Wichtiges fehlt. Etwas, dass mich und Bella mehr am Leben hält, als das Blut, welches wir brauchen.

Renesmees Herzschlag.

Ich kann ihn nicht hören, nicht spüren. Aber es kann doch nicht sein. Meine Kleine, tot.

„Bella?"

Sie reagiert langsamer als sonst, wenn ich nach ihr rufe. Doch kaum, dass sie sich zu mir wendet, wird alles dunkel. Der Geruch von Tyras verbrannten Körper ist wie ausgelöscht, die Schreie von Dolton nicht mehr zu hören. Ich höre gar nichts mehr. Alec.

Ich versuche nach Bella zu rufen, doch mein Mund öffnet sich nicht. Nichts kann ich tun.

Wie lange dieser Zustand anhält, weiß ich nicht, wenn Alec seine Kraft einsetzt, verliert man alle seine Sinne. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich sie zu spüren bekam, deshalb weiß ich, dass seine Kraft stärker geworden ist.

Nur langsam kehren meine Sinne wieder zurück. Kaum, dass ich nur den leisesten Ton höre, rufe ich nach Bella.

„Bella, kannst du mich hören?"

„Edward? Edward, sie ist weg. Renesmee."

Ich war schon immer fasziniert von Bellas Stimme, aber noch nie so wie heute. Aber gleichzeitig hörte ich noch nie solche Panik, die Meine weckt und sich verstärkt, als ich Renesmees Herzschlag immer noch nicht hören kann.

Meine Sinne werden immer schärfer. Und sobald ich Bellas Umrisse erkenne, laufe ich auf sie zu und ziehe sie in meine Arme. Aber da hält es Bella nicht lange aus. Kaum, dass sie wieder sehen kann, blickt sie panisch um sich. Genau wie ich, sucht sie nach unserer Tochter.

Doch genau wie Alec und Levin, ist sie verschwunden. Nicht mal eine Fährte ist wahrzunehmen.

„Der wievielte ist heute?", höre ich Jasper fragen.

Carlisle schaut auf seine Uhr, die Bella und ich ihm geschenkt haben. Noch sind meine Fähigkeiten nicht ganz zurück. Seine Gedanken sind für mich nur verschwommen.

„Der Neunte", sagt er, aber auch ohne seine Gedanken zu lesen, erkenne ich, dass etwas nicht stimmt.

„September", fügt er hinzu.

„September? Aber wir sind doch am 9. August hier angereist. Das kann nicht sein", wird Rose panisch.

„Kann Alecs Kraft so gewachsen sein?", kommt es von Jasper.

„Ja", antwortet ein wieder einigermaßen zu Kräften gekommener Eleazar.

„Ich konnte spüren, wie mächtig er geworden ist. Und Levin, mit ihm an Alecs Seite, sind sie eine größere Gefahr, als die ganzen Volturi."

„Aber was ist mit Renesmee? Edward, sie war tot. Ihr Herz schlug nicht mehr, sie war eiskalt", wird Bella mit jedem Wort leiser.

Sie sieht mich an, mit ungeweinten Tränen, und droht zusammenzubrechen.

„Wenn sie wirklich tot wäre, Bella, dann hätten sie sie nicht mitgenommen. Auch wenn ihr Herz nicht mehr schlägt, kann es noch immer sein, dass sie jetzt ein vollkommener Vampir ist. Auch als Halbvampir war sie unsterblich."

Bella, so wie ich, aber auch der Rest der Familie, ist geschockt. Den Tränen, die nicht kommen wollen, sehr nah. Aber auch, wenn ich ihr schlagendes Herz, das Leben in ihrem Körper vermissen werde, könnte ich damit Leben, dass sie ein vollkommener Vampir sei. Aber ein Vampir, der jetzt bei mir und meiner Familie ist.

Auch wenn meine Fähigkeit nur langsam zurückkehrt, kann ich sehen, dass meine Familie es genauso sieht. Nur bei Bella weiß ich es nicht und bin mir auch nicht sicher. Für sie bedeutete es eine Menge, dass Renesmee ein Halbvampir ist. Oder leider wohl eher war.

„Aber wo ist sie dann?", fragt Alice, bevor es ein anderer tun kann.

Und in Tanyas Gedanken sehe ich die Antwort. Eine Antwort, die in mir die Galle hochkommen lässt und meine Wut ins Unermessliche steigen lässt.

„Es tut mir Leid, Edward", sagt sie und wendet sich an den Rest der Familie.

„Nachdem Alec, Levin und ihr Gefolge uns an die Wand fesselten, weihten sie uns in ihren kranken Plan ein. Sie wollen die mächtigste Vampirgruppe aller Zeiten werden. Sie wollen eine neue Ära schaffen. Und Renesmee soll ihnen dabei helfen. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie es machen wollten, aber sie waren sich sicher, sie könnten Renesmee auf ihre Seite ziehen."

„NEIN!", schreit Bella, sackt zu Boden und zieht mich mit runter, denn ich bin schwach. Ohne meine Tochter, bin ich ein Nichts.

Bella schluchzt in meine Schulter, so wie ich in Ihre. Dabei bin ich froh, dass ihre Haare mein Gesicht verdecken. Der Schmerz, der in mir herrscht, würde auch den Rest meiner Familie zu Boden reißen.

Ein plötzlicher Schrei, verbunden mit einem Knall, lässt mich aufschauen. Scott hat soeben, die Außenmauer eingerissen und fällt auf die Knie. Es ist Emmett, der ihm wieder auf hilft und ihn umarmt. Dabei schaut Emmett mich leidend an.

_Wir werden sie zurückholen, Edward. Und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue. Mein Knirps kommt wieder zurück in diese Familie. Nichts wird mich aufhalten._

Die Gedanken Jaspers und Carlisle sind ähnlich. Die meiner Schwestern und Esme hingegen sind noch voller Trauer und Schmerz.

Doch ihr Schmerz, und selbst der Meine, ist nichts, im Vergleich zu Bellas. Sie hat 18 Jahre auf unsere Tochter verzichten müssen. Und jeden Tag konnte ich es in ihrem bezaubernden Gesicht sehen, wie sehr sie unter der Trennung litt.

Das letzte Jahr mit Renesmee, war das komplette Gegenteil. Die ganze Familie war wie ausgewechselt. Renesmee hat der ganzen Familie neues Leben verliehen. Und wenn ich jetzt in ihre Gedanken sehe, ist es schlimmer als vorher.

Eine Hand auf meiner Schulter, unterbricht meinen inneren Monolog. Ich hätte auf Carlisle oder Jasper getippt. Doch es ist Dolton, der mich mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht anblickt. Wenn ich nicht seine Gedanken lesen könnte, würde ich glauben, seine Wut lege an uns. Dass wir die Schuldigen sind, für Tyras tot.

Aber seine Gedanken zeigen etwas ganz anderes. Etwas, was in mir Rachegefühle keimen lässt.

Sein Blick wandert von mir zu Bella, die ihm versucht einen entschuldigenden Blick zu zuwerfen, doch an ihrer Trauer scheitert.

„Denkt nicht, dass ich euch dafür verantwortlich mache. Das war ganz allein Alecs Werk. Ich werde eure Tochter zurückholen. Das bin ich ihr, aber vor allem Tyra schuldig. Sie waren beste Freunde. Und nachdem Alec uns in seinem kranken Plan einweihte, flehte mich Tyra immer wieder an, dass wir es verhindern müssten. Und sollte es doch geschehen, würden wir alles tun um sie zurück zuholen. Ich glaube sie ahnte, dass ihr etwas zustoßen würde."

Bei den letzten Worten lässt er uns noch mal seine ganze Trauer spüren. In seinen Gedanken habe ich tatsächlich Tyras Bitten gesehen. Wie sie mit ihrem Bruder darüber sprach, dass sie es verhindern müssten. Dabei war nicht nur das Wohl ihrer Freundin ihre Sorge. Sie ahnte, dass Alec und Levin es wirklich schaffen könnten, Renesmee auf ihre Seite zu ziehen und damit ein Trio bilden, was niemand schlagen kann.

Aber das interessiert mich gerade nicht. Wichtig ist, dass Renesmee wieder zurück zu ihrer Familie kommt.

„Wir werden euch bei der Suche nach Renesmee helfen", höre ich Tanyas durchdringende Stimme.

Ich schaue von Dolton zu den Denalis, die sich mittlerweile alle erholt haben und mit Tanya übereinstimmend nicken.

„Auch wenn wir jede Hilfe von euch brauchen werden, können wir das nicht von euch verlangen. Seht, was sie euch angetan haben, dafür, dass ihr uns das letzte Mal geholfen habt", sagt Carlisle mit ungewohnter trüber Stimme.

„Carlisle, alter Freund. Zum Einen gehört Renesmee schon fast mit zu unserer Familie. Ja Familie. Hier habt uns gezeigt, wie viel eine Familie bedeuten kann. Und euch zählen wir dazu. Also würden wir alles tun, um sie aus den Fängen dieser Bastarde zu befreien", giftet Tanya, wie ich sie noch nie erlebt habe. „Aber es geht nicht nur um Renesmee.

Wenn sie ihr Vorhaben verwirklichen, ist das nicht nur das Ende der Vampire, Carlisle. Sie werden eigene Vampir Heere erschaffen, die nach und nach Stadt um Stadt, Land um Land und Kontinent um Kontinent übernehmen und die Menschen auslöschen."

„Das ist unmöglich", mischt sich Jasper ein.

„Sie sind nur zu dritt. Wie sollen sie das schaffen?"

„Glaube mir Jasper, wir haben alle Alec belächelt, als er uns von seinem Plan erzählt hat, bis wir plötzlich an der Wand hingen, wie armselige schwache Menschen. Ihr habt doch gesehen, wie ausgedehnt seine Kraft mittlerweile ist. Es fehlt uns ein Monat. Und wir sind Vampire. Ich möchte gar nicht daran denken, was sie mit den Menschen machen werden."

Die furchtlose Tanya Denali am Rande der Verzweiflung. Und ihre Gedanken lassen selbst meine Panik steigen.

„Wir sollten alle Zirkel warnen. Sie sollen Ausschau halten und uns Bericht erstatten, so müssen wir nicht alle Kontinente überwachen", meint Jasper.

„Ich werde mit Aro in Kontakt treten, denn ich glaube kaum, dass er etwas davon weiß. Auch wenn er seine Macht damals mit Renesmee überspannt hat, bin ich mir sicher, dass er mit Alecs Vorhaben nicht übereinstimmt", lässt Carlisle folgen.

Und obwohl ich Aro alles zutraue, muss ich Carlisle zustimmen. Ich konnte damals in Volterra Aros Reue, für das, was er getan hat, deutlich in seinen Gedanken sehen. Er würde dies natürlich nie zugeben.

Nachdem dies geklärt war, machen sich alle daran unsere befreundeten Zirkel zu benachrichtigen, aber auch die Zirkel, mit denen wir nie in Kontakt sind.

Ich allerdings habe eine andere Aufgabe, denn in Bellas momentanen Zustand, wird sie nicht die Kraft haben, nach unserer Tochter zu suchen.

„Sollten wir uns nicht auf den Weg machen sie zu suchen?", fragt mich Bella überraschend.

Mit ihren großen ockerfarbenen Augen sieht sie mich verzweifelt an. Der Schmerz, der in ihr herrscht, hätte sie als Mensch schon längst umgebracht.

„Das machen wir, sobald wir unsere Freunde vorgewarnt haben. Sie könnte überall sein."

Bellas Kopf geht enttäuscht zu Boden. Ich drücke sie nur noch fester an mich.

„Wir werden sie finden, Bella. Ich habe euch ein glückliches Leben versprochen und das werde ich nicht brechen. Sie wird schon bald wieder in unseren Armen liegen."

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen."

Manche könnten diese Aussage gewagt nennen, aber ich werde meine Tochter zurückholen. Koste es, was es wolle. Sie ist mein und Bellas Leben.

„Jake könnte uns sicher helfen", wendet Bella ein.

„Eine Gute Idee, Schatz. Ich rufe ihn sofort an. Esme?"

Sie schaut mich traurig an, weiß aber sofort, was ich von ihr möchte. Für sie ist es genauso schlimm wie für Bella und mich. Renesmee ist nicht nur ihre Enkelin. Für Esme ist sie auch etwas wie eine zweite Chance des Mutterseins. Auch wenn sie uns, als ihre Kinder hat. Aber wir stehen, bis auf Emmett manchmal, mit beiden Beinen auf festem Boden. Die Hilfe einer Mutter ist eigentlich nicht mehr nötig. Renesmee hingegen braucht immer mal wieder Hilfe, Ratschläge. Und da ist sie bei Esme an der richtigen Stelle.

Ich gebe Bella noch einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen und auf die Stirn.

„Wir schaffen das", sage ich ihr noch, und übergebe sie dann an Esme, die sie tröstend in die Arme nimmt.

_Warum können sie nicht endlich glücklich, zufrieden und in aller Ruhe ihr Familienglück genießen. Haben sie nicht schon genug durchgemacht? Oh Renesmee mein Liebling. Wir müssen sie finden, Edward. Ich weiß nicht, wie es ohne sie weitergehen kann._

Esmes Blick bei ihren Gedanken, lässt mich fast in die Knie sacken. Mein eigener Schmerz wird fast verdoppelt. Aber so erfahre ich immer wieder, wie wichtig Renesmee für die gesamte Familie geworden ist.

Alice kommt auf mich zu und umarmt mich. Dabei lässt sie mich spüren, wie nah auch ihr der Verlust geht.

„Es tut mir Leid, Edward, dass ich es nicht habe kommen sehen. Wenn ich doch…"

„Nein, Alice. Alec wusste, was er tut. Obwohl er seine Entscheidung schon lange getroffen hatte, konntest du nichts sehen. Er war vorbereitet und wusste deine Gabe trotzdem irgendwie zu umgehen. Aber glaub nicht, dass dir jemand böse ist. OK?"

_OK. Aber wir müssen sie finden, Edward. Ich brauch meine kleine Schwester._

„Das werden wir, Alice. Das werden wir."

Sie küsst mir noch die Wange und legt mir ein Handy in die Hand.

_Die Nummer ist schon drin. Geh nur noch auf Wahlwiederholung, _lächelt sie mir zu.

„Danke, Alice", sage ich ihr und gebe meiner Schwester einen Kuss auf ihr kurzes Haar.

Sie gesellt sich zu Bella und Esme und spendet ihrerseits Trost. Ich drücke, wie von Alice gefordert, die Wiederwahltaste und sehe die mir bekannte La Push Vorwahl. Zu der Zeit, als Victoria noch hinter Bella her war, musste ich irgendwie mit den Wölfen Kontakt halten.

Es dauert eine Weile, bis jemand abnimmt.

„Black", höre ich die mittlerweile sehr altklingende Stimme Billy Blacks. Er müsste mittlerweile um die 70 Jahre alt sein.

„Billy hier ist Edward Cullen."

„Was ist passiert?", fragt er hektisch.

Im Hintergrund ist Aufregung zu hören. Auch am Telefon wird gerissen und gezerrt.

„Was ist passiert, Edward?"

Diesmal ist es nicht Billy, sondern Jacob, mit seiner typischen dunklen Stimme. Natürlich wissen sie, dass etwas passiert sein muss. In den letzten Jahren hatten wir nie Kontakt. Zuletzt, als Renesmee nach Volterra geschleppt wurde.

Ich weihe Jacob in allem ein. Jedes Wort ist mit einem Knurren seinerseits und dann wieder meinerseits verbunden. Es ist nicht die Wut aufeinander, sondern die Wut auf Alec und Levin. Mittlerweile können Jacob und ich uns gut leiden. Vor allem, nachdem er sich auf Paula geprägt hat.

„Wenn ihr so viele Vampire wart, warum seit ihr ihnen nicht gefolgt?"

„Das wären wir, aber Alec besitzt die Fähigkeit deine Sinne lahmzulegen. Du kannst nichts sehen, riechen, schmecken, hören oder fühlen. Und seine Kraft ist gewachsen. Er hat uns einen Monat in diesem Zustand gelassen und hatte genug Zeit mit Levin und Renesmee zu flüchten."

„Du willst mir also sagen, dass Renesmee vor einem Monat verschwunden ist?"

„Ja", antworte ich resigniert.

„Edward, Renesmee hat mich vor zwei Wochen angerufen. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass ihr Renesmee erlaubt habt nach La Push zu kommen, um mich zu besuchen."

Das kann nicht real sein? Alle Blicke sind auf mich und mein Handy gerichtet, denn jeder hat es gehört. Sie kommen näher, um Jacobs weitere Worte besser folgen zu können. In Bellas Augen blitzt Hoffnung auf.

„Bist du dir sicher, Jake?"

„Würde ich es dir dann erzählen, Blutsauger?"

„Vielleicht haben Alec und Levin sie dazu gezwungen?"

„Wenn das so ist, muss Nessie eine verdammt gute Schauspielerin sein, denn sie hörte sich fröhlicher an wie eh und je. Sie hatte mir erzählt, dass ihr zu Besuch bei den Denalis seid und sie uns morgen besuchen wollte. Mit..", sagt er und bricht ab, als wenn er etwas realisierte.

„Was, Jacob. Was hat sie gesagt?"

„Sie wollte mit Freunden vorbei kommen."

„Oh Gott", ruft Bella.

„Sie sind auf dem Weg zu euch, Jake. Sie wollen euch auslöschen, denn sie wissen, dass ihr uns bei der Suche nach Renesmee helfen würdet."

„Wir passen schon auf uns auf", kontert Jacob mal wieder in seiner überheblichen Art.

„Jacob, wir haben es hier nicht mit ein paar Volturi zu tun. Du hast gehört, was sie mit uns gemacht haben und dazu brauchten sie nicht mal kämpfen. Gleiches können sie auch mit euch tun. Und euch werden sie töten."

„Warum haben sie euch dann nicht getötet?"

Diese Frage stellte ich mir auch lange. Bis ich die Antwort fand.

„Sie mussten mit Renesmee fliehen, da sie die Zeit brauchten, um Renesmee auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen."

Dabei blicke ich zu meiner Familie, die mich geschockt anstarrt. Bis auf Jasper, dem dies schon lange bewusst ist.

„Was meinst du? Das Renesmee jetzt eine von ihnen ist? Ein blutrünstiger, menschentötender Vampir?"

Als er mich das fragt, blicke ich zu Bella, ihr Gesicht voller Schmerz und Leid, muss sie das nun auch mit anhören, wo ich ihr das am liebsten ersparen möchte.

„Ich befürchte ja."

Bei meinen Worten bricht Bella in den Armen von Rosalie und Emmett zusammen. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen, um ihr Leid nicht sehen zu müssen, wo ich sie doch jetzt gerne in meine Arme schließen möchte, um sie zu trösten.

„Wenn es nach Alecs Plan läuft, ist Renesmee nicht mehr die, die wir mal kannten."

Jacobs lautes knurren, dröhnt in meinen Ohren. Das ganze Rudel muss bei ihm sein, denn auch ihre wütenden Laute kann ich hören.

„Hat sie dir eine Uhrzeit genannt?"

„Sie wollte zur Dämmerung hier sein, damit wir zusammen spazieren können. Ich als Wolf und sie auf meinem Rücken."

„Das ist gut. So haben wir genug Zeit, zu euch zu gelangen. Wir machen uns gleich auf den Weg, Jacob."

„Gut. Dann bis morgen. Ich werde Charlie noch bescheid sagen, dass er mal wieder Renée und Phil besuchen sollte."

„Gute Idee. Ich weiß nicht, was sie noch vorhaben könnten und da ist es sicher nicht gut, dass Renesmees Großvater in der Nähe ist."

Jake und ich verabschieden uns ohne große Worte. Während sich alle abreisebereit machen, nehme ich Bella in den Arm und wende mich an meine Familie.

„Ich weiß, es ist hart, aber rechnet damit, dass wir auf eine Renesmee treffen, die wir nicht kennen. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass sie ihr so etwas wie eine Gehirnwäsche angetan haben. Wenn sie euch erkennt, wird sie euch sicher nicht mit liebenden Worten begrüßen. Versucht sie euch als eine von ihnen vorzustellen."

„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Sie ist doch unsere Kurze", kommt es von Emmett gequält. Wie alle anderen leidet auch er.

„Ich weiß, Emmett. Glaub mir, dass es für mich die schlimmste Vorstellung ist, die man haben kann. Aber wenn wir in den Kampf gehen und wir alle vor ihr stehen, wie leidende Tiere, sind wir alle verloren."

_Das wird hart für die Frauen. Selbst ich, wo ich schon einiges durchgemacht habe, bei den Vampirkriegen weiß ich nicht, wie ich mich vor Renesmee verstellen kann, meine Trauer zu unterdrücken. Vor allem, wo ich den Schmerz der anderen spüre. Sie sind alle am Ende, Edward. Und ich weiß ebenfalls keinen Ausweg._

Sämtliche Gedanken zeigen mir ebenfalls, wie aussichtslos die meisten es finden.

„Ich gebe nicht auf", knurre ich sie an.

„Das wird keiner von uns tun, Edward", beteuert Carlisle.

Und auch wenn die Gedanken die Aussichtslosigkeit nicht los werden, sind sie alle motiviert, in den Kampf zu gehen. Ihr Leben für Renesmee zu riskieren. Aber dabei vergesse ich auch, dass es nicht nur um Renesmee geht. Können wir sie nicht befreien, sie aufhalten, werden wir alle schon bald vernichtet.

„Ich will nur mein kleines Mädchen zurück", wimmert Bella in meinen Armen.

„Du wirst sie auch zurück bekommen. Wir kämpfen sie zurück in unsere Familie", sage ich ihr und streiche ihr über den Kopf.

Danach machen wir uns schon auf den Weg. Wir werden den Weg zu Fuß zurücklegen. Eventuell treffen wir schon vorher auf sie. Zudem herrscht in allen solch eine Wut und Verzweiflung, dass wir schneller zu Fuß sind. Unterwegs stärken wir uns noch mit jeder Menge Wild.

Und schneller, als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte, sind wir an der Grenze zu La Push, wo uns schon einige aufgeregte junge Wölfe erwarten. Schon Sekunden später sehe ich zwei altbekannte Wölfe. Sam und Jacob.

_So sieht man sich mal wieder._

„Ich hätte mir auch andere Umstände gewünscht. Schon irgendwelche Anzeichen?"

_Nein. Ihr seid die ersten Vampire, die seit Jahren an dieser Grenze sind, _berichtet mir Sam.

_Ich bin gleich wieder zurück, _kommt es von Jacob.

Er läuft in den Wald, wo er Sekunden später in Menschengestalt zurückkehrt. Bella, die die ganze Zeit meine Hand festhielt, löst sich von mir und rennt auf Jacob zu. Dieser fängt sie regelrecht auf.

„Schsch, Bella. Es wird alles wieder gut", sagt er, mit der Hand über ihren Rücken streichend.

Seinen Blick dabei habe ich noch nie von ihm gesehen. Aber es spiegelt das wieder, was ich in den Gesichtern und Gedanken meiner ganzen Familie sehe.

„Gehen wir zu mir, dem Hauptquartier."

Plötzlich wirft Jacob Bella in die Höhe, verwandelt sich zurück in einen Werwolf, und ehe Bella den Boden berührt, landet sie auf Jacobs Wolfsrücken.

_Nicht schlecht, oder? Paula liebt es, _lacht er und schafft es uns für einen Moment zu erheitern. Aber Jakes Humor hält nicht lange an. Ihm ist der Ernst der Lage bewusst. Und leidet wie wir, um Renesmees Verschwinden.

_Sag Bella, dass Charlie bei Renée und Phil ist. Du schuldest mir 4000 Dollar. Wir haben die drei auf eine Insel geschickt, wo sie so schnell nicht gefunden werden können. Sie sind natürlich misstrauisch und wissen, dass es etwas mit euch zu tun hat._

„Gut gemacht. Wenn das hier alles vorbei ist und Renesmee in der Sicherheit ihrer Familie ist, wirst du mehr als nur dieses Geld erhalten", sage ich und blicke ihn dankend an.

„Charlie ist in Sicherheit, Bella."

„Charlie…"

In ihrem Gesicht kann ich lesen, dass sie nicht an ihren Vater dachte, als wir uns auf dem Weg hier begaben.

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Bella. Wir haben alle nur an Renesmee gedacht. Jacob hat ihn, Renée und Phil an einen sicheren Ort gebracht."

„Gibt es den denn überhaupt?", grummelt Scott.

Ich muss zugeben, den Freund meiner Tochter etwas außer Acht gelassen zu haben. Meine eigene Sorge und das Leiden von Bella, haben seinen Schmerz, bei mir ausgeblendet. Um so härter trifft es mich jetzt, ihn zu sehen.

Sein Gesicht verbittert. Hinter dieser Fassade steckt unendlicher Schmerz, den ich nur dank meines Gedankenlesens erkenne. Es muss für ihn noch schlimmer sein, als für alle anderen, denn, auch wenn wir jetzt seine Familie sind, fühlt er sich gerade sehr allein. Renesmee war seine eigene kleine Familie, seine Wand zum Anlehnen.

Doch ich werde ihm begreiflich machen, dass er nicht alleine ist. Schon gar nicht im Kampf, um Renesmee wieder zu gewinnen. Ich lege ihm eine Hand auf seine Schulter und packe fest zu. Nicht um ihn wehzutun, nur um den Griff zu festigen, denn für einen Moment hat er überlegt meine Hand wegzuschlagen. Aber ich denke mein Blick hat ihn anders gestimmt.

„Ich weiß du bist wütend und besorgt. Aber denk daran, wir alle haben hier das gleiche Ziel."

Und das ist wahr. Ich hätte gedacht, dass die Wölfe nur als Ziel hätten, Alec und sein Gefolge zu zerstören, ohne auf den eventuellen Verlust Renesmees zu beachten. Doch Jacob hat ihnen allen nahe gelegt, dass Renesmee unantastbar ist.

Nach langem überlegen nickt mir Scott zu. _Ich will einfach nur Renesmee zurück. Sie fehlt mir mehr als alles andere. Ohne sie hätte alles kein Sinn mehr für mich._

„Du stehst nicht allein da, mein Sohn."

Es fiel mir nicht schwer, diese Worte zu sagen, denn dieses Gefühl steckt schon länger in mir. Deshalb ist der Rest der Familie auch nicht so überrascht darüber, wie Scott selbst.

_Meinst du das wirklich?_

Ich nicke ihm nur als Antwort und versuche ihm ein halbwegs positives Lächeln zu schenken. Bella steigt kurzerhand von Jacob ab und umarmt Scott.

„Wie Renesmee es dir jeden Tag predigt. Du gehörst zur Familie, Scott. Und wir lieben dich."

_Ich will die Familienfeier nicht stören, aber wir sollten weiter gehen. Es dämmert bald. Und wir sollten vorher mein Haus erreichen, um noch alles zu besprechen. Bella sollte ihr Schild so langsam ausfahren. _

Jacob erweist sich heute mal wieder als wahrer Alpha Wolf. Er weiß in einen Kampf zu gehen und seine Leute anzuweisen.

Wir laufen weiter. Bella hat längst ihr Schild über uns gelegt, damit wir vor Alecs Kraft in Sicherheit sind. Aber ich habe Angst, dass Bella ihr Schild auflösen könnte, wenn Renesmee vor ihr steht. Sie mag in den letzten Jahren an mentaler Kraft gereift sein. Aber wenn es um unsere Tochter geht, kann Bella sich nicht kontrollieren.

Es hat sich nicht viel verändert in La Push. Jacobs rotes Haus hat an Farbe verloren, das Dach wurde mehrmals geflickt. Da frag ich mich, woher er die 4000 Dollar für die Reise hat, aber kein Geld, um das Dach zu reparieren. Aber es ist Jacob Black. Da weiß man nie.

Jacob verwandelt sich zurück in einen Menschen, als die Tür des Hauses aufgeht. Hinaus wird Billy Black geschoben, seine Haare mittlerweile grau, sein Gesicht gezeichnet mit Falten. Hinter ihm steht eine Frau, die, bis auf ihre dunkle Haut, Bella zum Verwechseln ähnlich sieht.

Er sieht mich an und zuckt nur mit den Schultern. _Was soll ich sagen? Ich hatte echt verdammtes Glück._

An jedem anderen Tag wäre es Bella aufgefallen, doch heute, kann sie sich nicht mal richtig freuen, Billy zu sehen.

Dennoch begrüßen sich die beiden Frauen herzlich. Viel Zeit bleibt uns allerdings nicht, denn ich nehme den Geruch von Vampiren wahr. Sehr vielen Vampiren.

Paula schiebt Billy zurück ins Haus, kommt zurück und verwandelt sich überraschend ebenfalls in einen Wolf. Ihr Fell ist heller als das der Anderen. Unverkennbar. Wie Bella an meiner Seite, stellt sie sich zu Jacob.

Alle sind bis zur letzten Faser gespannt. Ich schaue nach links, wo die Denalis stehen und in den Wald blicken. Ihre Gesichter unergründlich. Ihre Gedanken voller Furcht, was jetzt kommen möge. Schon allein das macht mir Sorgen.

Meine Familie steht um mich herum. Jeder neben seinem Partner. Bis auf Scott, der am ganzen Körper bebt. Seine Gedanken zeigen mir, wie er sich zügelt, nicht Richtung Wald zu laufen. Alice Gesicht habe ich noch nie so ernst gesehen, Carlisle noch nie so besorgt.

Aber alle Gedanken zeigen mir das gleiche. Sie wollen Renesmee zurück. Koste es, was es wolle.

„Sie kommen näher", lasse ich alle wissen.

Wie erwartet kann ich keine der Gedanken lesen. Dennoch fließt etwas durch.

_Hallo Daddy. _Es sind Renesmees Gedanken.

Aber es ist nicht ihre typische kindliche Stimme, die in mir klingt. Und noch etwas ist anders. Kein Herzschlag.

Es bestätigt sich also. Renesmee ist kein Halbvampir mehr. Aber was mich am meisten schockt, sind ihre glühenden roten Augen, die mich samt eines fiesen Grinsens, aus weiter Entfernung anstarren.

So ist es Gewissheit. Renesmee ist nun auf der Seite von Alec und sieht nicht so aus, als ob sie einen Kampf gegen uns scheuen würde. Und auch nicht davor zurückschrecken wird, einen von uns, ihrer Familie, zu töten.

TBC


	30. Neues Leben

**Neues Leben**

**Renesmee POV**

Ich weiß nicht mehr genau was passierte, aber in dem einen Moment knallte in mir eine Sicherung durch, spürte, wie mir das Blut zu Kopf stieg und ich mich auf Levin und Alec stürzte. Ihre Gedanken waren widerwertig, aber zugleich Angst einflößend. Ich fürchtete um das Wohl meiner Familie.

Und mit einem plötzlichen Ruck schiebt mich Levin von sich und ich fliege einige Meter durch den Raum, bis ich an einer harten Wand lande. Ich verliere dabei die völlige Kontrolle über mein Körper, bekomme vor Panik keine Luft.

Mom kommt mit einem verzweifelten Blick auf mich zu und ist geschockt. Ich möchte ihr sagen, dass es mir, naja, gut geht, aber ich kann meine Lippen nicht bewegen. Und zum ersten Mal kann ich ihre Gedanken lesen. Sie muss ihr Schild völlig heruntergelassen haben, aber warum nur?

Sie glaubt ich sei tot. Und erst jetzt sehe ich in ihren Gedanken, mich, wie sie auf mich runter blickt. Meine Augen sind geschlossen. Aber warum kann ich sie dann sehen?

_Mein Kind. Meine Kleine. Sie darf nicht tot sein. Ich brauche sie._

_Mom, _will ich rufen, doch es kommt nichts heraus. Ich bin wie gelähmt. Hinter Mom sehe ich, wie die Anderen die Denalis befreien, aber auch, wie Alec und Levin sich wieder aufrappeln. Alec sieht mich wieder mit seinem süffisanten Lächeln an, was ich ihm am liebsten aus dem Gesicht schlagen möchte. Und im nächsten Moment, lässt Mom mich aus ihren Armen gleiten.

Ihr Blick ist leer, genau wie ihre Gedanken. Der Rest der Familie hat es ebenfalls betroffen.

„Na Renesmee. Ist es nicht ein schöner Anblick, deine Familie?"

Ich möchte ihn anschreien, ihn schlagen, doch nichts passiert. Stattdessen wirft mich Levin über seine Schulter und rennt davon. Tagelang laufen wir ohne einen Stopp. Ich werde herumgereicht, wie ein Stück Fleisch, da sie selbst nicht Rast machen, um zu jagen. Das erledigen sie nebenbei.

Noch immer habe ich nicht die Kontrolle über mein Körper zurück, nur langsam kehrt Leben, oder wie man es auch nennen will, zurück. Ich kann es fühlen, dass ich kein Halbvampir mehr bin, denn zum ersten Mal verspüre Durst. Nicht nach Esmes heiß geliebter Schokolade, wenn ich daran denke, wird mir gerade schlecht, nein, ich durste nach warmem süßen Blut. Und was mich am meisten erschreckt, ist die Tatsache, dass ich jetzt am liebsten einen Menschen aussaugen möchte.

Was ich zuvor verabscheut habe, ist nun mein größter Wunsch. Eine Woche lang haben sie mich leiden lassen, mich zusehen lassen, wie sie Mensch um Mensch aussaugen und sich satt trinken, während mein Hunger nach Blut weiter stieg, bis Alec mir endlich etwas gab.

Er stellte dieses blutende Mädchen vor mich. Ich konnte nicht anders, als über sie herfallen. Für den ersten Moment, galt es nur den Durst zu löschen. Nur wage rief sich mir in den Kopf, dass es falsch war. Aber ich konnte nicht aufhören. Und erst, als sie vollkommen blutleer war, merkte ich, dass etwas nicht stimmte mit ihr. Das Blut war unrein. Alec muss dem Mädchen bewusst etwas verabreicht haben, um mit mir etwas zu machen.

Ich merke, wie ich stärker werde, aber mein Wille wird immer schwächer.

Zum ersten Mal nach über einer Woche machen wir Halt. Und es sieht so aus, als seien wir an unserem Ziel angelangt, denn versteckt im dichten tiefen Wald gelangen wir an ein Lager, wo weitere Vampire schon auf uns warten. Und es sind viele. Sie schauen mich merkwürdig an und in ihren Gedanken kann ich nur eins sehen.

Angst. Nicht vor Alec, nicht vor Levin. Vor mir. Alec hat ihnen erzählt, was ich mit Jane gemacht habe.

Alec und Levin haben ihren Griff um meine Handgelenke weiter verstärkt und werden von mehreren Vampiren flankiert, denn sie wissen, so bald ich wieder vollkommen bei Kräften bin könnte ich versuchen zu fliehen. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob ich da an Levin vorbei kommen würde.

Dieser Kerl hat Kraft. Nicht die gewöhnliche Kraft wie jeder Vampir sie hat. Nicht umsonst, hat mich sein Stoß an die Wand umgebracht. Er braucht nur mit dem Finger schnippen, um jemanden zu zerquetschen, ohne ihn nur zu berühren.

„Wir möchten dir jemanden vorstellen, Renesmee", sagt Alec fröhlich und zieht mich in eine der Behausungen, wo mehrere Vampire sitzen und uns schon erwarten.

„Ihr habt es wirklich geschafft", sagt eine der Frauen, die mich an Rosalie erinnert, nur mit dunklerem Haar.

_Unglaublich. Sie haben das Cullen Kind wirklich entführen können. Somit steht unserem Ziel nichts mehr im Wege. _

„Ich bin Chyna", stellt sie sich vor.

Irgendwas kommt mir an ihr bekannt vor. Ich weiß nur nicht was.

„Sie ist die Schwester einer alten Bekannten", grinst er und gibt ihr einen Handkuss.

Und plötzlich spüre ich etwas auf mich einwirken. Ich bin noch zu schwach um mein Schild aufzubauen. Nur ein flackern und es verpufft wieder. Gleichzeitig fängt mein Kopf an zu schmerzen. So schlimm, dass ich das Gefühl habe, er explodiert bald.

„Was macht ihr mit mir?", schreie ich sie an.

Levin und Chyna lachen nur, während sich Alec zu mir kniet, als ich mich auf dem Boden krümme und mir den Kopf halte.

„Wir richten nur die Familienverhältnisse. Schon bald wirst du Daddy Edward und Mommy Bella vergessen und zu mir gehören."

„Das wird nie geschehen", kriege ich zwischen meinen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

Doch Alec hat nur ein müdes Lächeln für mich. Mittlerweile weiß ich was sie mit mir machen und ich kann mich nicht mal dagegen wehren. Ich merke, wie unwichtiger meine Familie mir wird, aber gleichzeitig mein Verlangen bei Alec zu bleiben, steigt.

Was mit mir geschieht, kann ich nicht erklären, doch nach weiteren Tagen ist es vergessen. Ich gehöre nun zu ihnen. Ich kann mir gar nicht mehr erklären, wie ich mich doch tatsächlich wohlfühlen konnte bei den Cullens. Sie haben mich doch nur eingesperrt, mich nichts machen lassen.

Erst Alec muss es mir immer wieder sagen, was für ein ödes Leben ich hatte. Bei ihm geht es mir viel besser. Ich bin ich selbst, sagt er mir immer wieder.

Von Tag zu Tag steigen meine Gefühle für ihn, aber auch meine Schuldgefühle für das, was ich seiner Schwester angetan habe. Doch Alec sieht es ab, als ein notwendiges Übel, um unser Ziel zu erreichen.

Wir sind die Casottis. Benannt nach einem kleinen Ort in Italien, wo wir uns niederlassen werden, wenn wir die Welt an uns gerissen haben.

Zwei Wochen ist es nun her, dass ich bei meiner neuen Familie bin. Und ich kann glücklicher nicht sein. Alec und ich, wir kommen uns immer näher, auch wenn dies Levin sehr missfällt. Er glaubt, ich würde Alec nur schöne Augen machen, um ihn einzuwickeln und dann zu fliehen. Dabei gibt es für mich doch keinen Grund zu fliehen.

„Hey Renesmee", begrüßt mich Alec, als er in mein Zimmer kommt.

Er kommt nah an mich heran und gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Das ist neu, aber es gefällt mir. Aber auch seine Gedanken, die ihm dabei durch den Kopf gehen. Er wünscht sich wirklich mehr. Wie ich mir auch. Doch kaum, dass ich mich ihm nähern möchte, kommt Chyna in mein Zimmer.

Sie ist ständig in der Nähe, wenn Alec und ich in einem Raum sind. Für mich wirkt sie fast wie ein anhänglicher Symbiont. Sie ist für mich sehr schwer zu lesen. Komischerweise, als ich noch schwach war und sie zum ersten Mal traf, konnte ich ihre Gedanken ganz klar sehen. Doch jetzt sind sie nur verschwommen und bereiten mir Kopfschmerzen.

„Renesmee, Schatz, du musst mir einen Gefallen tun."

„Der wäre?"

„Ich möchte, dass du bei Jacob Black anrufst."

Ich musste erst überlegen, wen er meint, bis es mir wieder einfiel, wer Jacob war und erinnerte mich an einen ‚Ausritt' mit ihm. Aber kaum, dass ich daran denke, bekomme ich wieder diese Kopfschmerzen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragt Chyna besorgt, als ich mir die Schläfen reibe.

Auch Alec sieht mich besorgt an.

„Nur Kopfschmerzen", antworte ich. „Warum soll ich ihn anrufen?"

„Wir müssen sie beseitigen. Sie können gefährlicher werden als so mancher Vampir. Mit ihnen sollten wir anfangen."

Mich schaudert der Gedanke. Doch Sekunden später begreife ich, dass es notwendig ist, um unser Ziel zu erreichen. Alec gibt mir ein funkelndes Handy und ein Zettel mit einer Nummer darauf. Wie er mich dabei anlächelt, ich könnte schmelzen. Für einen Moment vergesse ich, was ich eigentlich tun sollte, bis Chyna sich räuspert.

Kurz bevor sie dies tat, blitzte ein Bild vor meinen Augen auf, von einem anderen Vampir. Es muss ein Vegi sein, denn seine Augen sind golden. Auch er hatte ein unwiderstehliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er kam mir sehr bekannt vor, aber sein Name wollte mir nicht einfallen. S… Sc…. Hhmmm. Mir fällt es einfach nicht ein.

„Renesmee?", holt mich Alec aus meinen Gedanken.

„Oh. Entschuldige."

„Keine Sorge. Du solltest jetzt nur anrufen, denn in zwei Wochen wollen wir angreifen, und bis dahin ist noch einiges tun. Tu so, als ob du noch bei den Cullens leben würdest und noch immer das kleine anhängliche kleine Kind wärest."

Ein Knurren weicht meiner Kehle. Ich hasse es, wenn er mich daran erinnert. Ich bin sicher kein kleines Kind.

Ich reiße ihm den Zettel aus der Hand, was ihm nur zum Grinsen bringt. Chyna macht es sich auf einem Sessel bequem, als gehöre das Zimmer ihr. Hier in Iron County, Missouri, haben wir unser amerikanisches Hauptlager. Hier wird uns so schnell niemand finden. Wir, die Oberen, wie Alec uns nennt, haben jeder ein eigenes Zimmer, deshalb nervt es mich, dass Chyna mir laufend folgt. Doch mir ist es nicht gestattet, sie rauszuschmeißen. Vielleicht muss ich Alec noch um meinen kleinen Finger wickeln.

Denn ganz eindeutig hat er, zusammen mit Levin das Sagen. Zusammen mit Chyna und drei weiteren Vampiren gehöre ich zu Alec und Levins verlängerte Arme, auch wenn Alec mir via seiner Gedanken deutet, dass ich vom Stellenwert her, zu ihm und Levin gehöre. Was mir ehrlich gesagt sehr gefällt.

Umso leichter fällt mir der Anruf. Nach fünfmal klingeln geht Billy ran. Der alte Mann war auch schon mal schneller.

„Hi Billy. Hier ist Renesmee. Ist Jacob da?", frage ich übertrieben freundlich.

„Hey Kleine. Ja ist er. Kleinen Moment."

Oh wie ich es hasse Kleine genannt zu werden. Das haben die Cullens auch immer zu mir gesagt, oder Knirps. Eindeutig bin ich wohl nicht mehr die Kleine.

„Ja?"

„Hey Jake. Hier ist Renesmee", fällt mir die übertriebene Freundlichkeit gar nicht schwer.

„Nessie. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

Gott ist der Junge aufgedreht. Aber immer schön mitspielen, Renesmee.

„Also ich wollte fragen, ob ich in zwei Wochen für ein paar Tage bei euch vorbei schauen darf?"

„Ehrlich?"

Hätte ich es sonst gesagt?

„Ja, ehrlich. Der Rest der Bande will jagen gehen und dabei mal etwas weiter weg. Und du weißt ja, wie sehr ich das Jagen hasse."

Wie sich die Zeiten ändern können. Wobei es mir Alec hier wirklich leicht macht. Schon nach einer Woche, weiß er, dass ich knackige junge Männer bevorzuge. Und diese Lieblingsspeise kann er mir nicht verwehren.

„Öhm. Klar kannst du vorbei kommen. Lass mich das nur mit deiner Mutter klären."

„Nein. Also das brauchst du nicht. Sie hat mich ja auf die Idee gebracht. Außerdem ist sie gerade mit Edward beschäftigt. Du verstehst, was ich meine."

„Igitt. Verschone mich", ist er genauso angewidert wie ich.

„Ich bring auch ein paar Freunde mit, wenn es OK ist. Wir werden so in zwei Wochen bei Dämmerung eintreffen."

„Sicher. Kein Problem."

Er denkt sicher, dass es Menschen sind, dieser Idiot. Wahrscheinlich glaubt er, weil mich meine ach so tolle ehemalige Familie einsperrte, dass ich keine Vampirfreunde habe. Der wird sein blaues Wunder erleben.

„Danke, Jake. Ich freu mich schon", lasse ich meine Stimme fröhlich klingen.

„Und ich mich erst. Bis bald meine Kleine", oh wie ich es hasse.

„Bye Jakey", sage ich und lege auf.

Dabei blicke ich wohl so angewidert, da Alec mir das Handy aus der Hand nimmt und mich liebevoll ansieht.

„Das war sehr gut. Ich bin stolz auf dich", sagt er und küsst mich diesmal auf die Wange.

Wow. Ein unbekanntes Gefühl durchfährt mich. Alecs Grinsen wird nur breiter. Danach blickt er zu Chyna, die ebenfalls grinst. Sie freut sich für uns.

Die nächsten Tage sind wir schwer damit beschäftigt, die Neuankömmlinge zu trainieren und die neugeborenen Vampire zu bändigen. Alec hält allerdings nicht viel von ihnen und zieht lieber mehr und mehr routinierte Vampire zu uns.

Und ich bin sprachlos, wen er alles dazu bringen konnte, sich uns anzuschließen. Es sind wirklich einige talentierte Vampire dabei, die uns auf alle Fälle unterstützen werden.

Und dann ist es soweit. Alec, Levin und ich, sowie Chyna, Marius und Carlton, zwei der anderen drei Oberen, und zwanzig anderen Vampiren, machen wir uns zu Fuß auf den Weg nach La Push. Orfrey, der Letzte im Bunde, der Oberen, bleibt zurück im Hauptlager. Mit seiner Fähigkeit, dem wahrnehmen von Gefahr, brauchen wir ihn dort. Falls in La Push etwas schief gehen sollte, was ich schwer bezweifle, würde er uns mit einer weiteren Nachhut folgen.

Es dauert nicht lange, bis wir da sind. Wir werden schon erwartet. Also gehe ich davon aus, dass die Cullens, die Wölfe von meinem Verschwinden informiert haben und so von unserem Plan Wind bekamen. Ich frag mich so wieso die ganze Zeit, warum ich diesen Besuch ankündigen sollte. Wären wir einfach gekommen und hätten sie überrascht, wäre es doch viel besser.

Doch ich kann Alecs Beweggründe in seinen Gedanken nicht lesen. Auch nicht bei Levin, dem ich so wieso ungern begegne. Alec kann ihm noch so gut zu reden, er wird mich nie mögen. Aber solange ich Alec habe, soll mir das egal sein.

Wir haben schnell die zwei schwächsten Wölfe ausgemacht und erledigen sie. Doch sie konnten ihr Rudel warnen. Aber das wird gar nicht nötig sein. Ich kann die Gedanken der Cullens, Denalis und der Wölfe sehr gut ausmachen. Sie sind klarer, als die von Alec, Levin Chyna. Und ich dachte schon es stimmt etwas nicht mit mir.

_Hallo, Daddy. _Sende ich meinem Vater, der in meine Richtung sieht und einer Statue gleicht, so verkrampft ist er.

An seiner Seite stehen all die bekannten Gesichter. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie und so weiter. Mutter darf natürlich nicht fehlen. Furchtbare Wut steigt in mir auf.

_Warum ist sie so wütend, _höre ich Jaspers Gedanken, an Edward gerichtet.

„Sie-sie ist wütend auf uns. Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihr", antwortet er.

„Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Noch nie war mir alles so klar, wie seit drei Wochen. Ich bin jetzt da, wo ich hingehöre. Wo ich mein Leben leben kann, wie ich es schon immer wollte."

„Ruhig, Renesmee", hält mich Alec zurück und lächelt mir wieder zu.

„Aber Renesmee", höre ich meine Mutter.

„Was haben sie nur mit ihr getan?", kommt es von Esme.

Ich schalte ihre Gedanken aus, denn sie machen mich wahnsinnig. Ihre scheinheilige Sorgen.

„Bella hat ihr Schild über sich und die Anderen gezogen. Ich komme nicht hindurch", sagt mir Alec verärgert.

So einfach würden sie es uns nun auch nicht machen. Aber vielleicht kann ich meine liebe Mami dazu bringen, es aufzulösen.

Wir nähern uns ihnen, dabei kommt ein junger ungestümer Wolf auf uns zugelaufen. Er will Alec angreifen, doch bevor er ihm zu nahe kommt, packe ich ihn, breche ihm das Genick und werfe ihn zurück in den Wald.

Geschockte Ausrufe kommen uns entgegen, genauso wie wütende Gedanken, über die ich nur müde lächeln kann.

„Was haben sie nur mit dir gemacht, Knirps", höre ich von Emmett.

Das macht mir nur wütender. Was glaub er eigentlich, wer er ist?

„Nenn mich nicht, Knirps", zische ich ihn an.

„Aber.."

„Emmett, reize sie nicht", unterbricht ihn Carlisle.

„Hey. Sag ihm nicht, was er zu tun und zu lassen hat. Ich habe es gehasst, das ihr mich immer so bevormundet habt, wie ein kleines Kind. Ich bin so glücklich endlich frei zu sein", gifte ich sie an.

Das sitzt. Bella sieht aus, als fällt sie gleich in Ohnmacht. Ihr Schild flackert für einen Moment. Vielleicht kann ich dem ja nachhelfen. Was allen anderen verborgen bleibt, nur mir nicht, ist, wo das Schild am Boden endet.

Ich trete drauf zu, dabei bin ich nur noch wenige Meter von Bella und Edward entfernt. Mit meiner ausgestreckten Hand berühre ich das Schild. Was keiner weiß, auch nicht Alec, dass ich weiß, wie ich dem Schild, und somit auch Bella, Energie entziehen kann. Eine schmerzhafte Angelegenheit. Aber nicht für mich.

Ich konzentriere mich darauf es zu tun und merke schnell, wie die Energie auf mich einströmt und sehe genüsslich zu, wie sie bei Bella schwindet.

„Was tust du ihr an?", knurrt Daddy.

„Nichts", tue ich unschuldig und lächle teuflisch.

Dabei sehe ich zu spät, wie Emmett auf mich zugestürmt kommt und mich wegschubst.

„Das hättest du nicht tun dürfen", knurre ich ihn an und stürme diesmal auf ihn zu.

Doch plötzlich flackert das Schild erneut, ein bläulicher Farbton kommt hinzu, und als ich eigentlich auf Emmett springen will, pralle ich auf das Schild und werde einige Meter weit zurückgeschleudert. Einer der vielen Vampire will mir aufhelfen, doch ich bin viel zu wütend, um mir helfen zu lassen und schiebe ihn nur weg.

„Was zum Teufel war das", brülle ich, als ich zurück zu Alec und Levin laufe.

Sie sehen ebenso überrascht aus wie ich.

„Das kann sie nicht alleine gewesen sein", informiere ich sie.

.

„Das hast du recht, liebe Renesmee", sagt jemand dessen Stimme ich nicht kenne. Alec allerdings schon.

Hinter Jacobs Haus kommt eine Frau hervor, die mich siegessicher angrinst. Sie habe ich schon mal gesehen, als mich Aro aus Denali entführte.

„Renata?", fragt Alec.

„Du siehst richtig, Alec."

„Aro würde dich nie gehen lassen."

„Wer sagt denn, dass er nicht hier ist?", höre ich die Stimme Aros.

Auch er kommt hinter dem Haus hervor, zusammen mit Marcus und Caius.

„Nicht nur deine Kräfte sind gewachsen, mein junger Freund", kommt es von Aro.

Was mich gerade beängstigt, dass ich keiner ihrer Gedanken mehr lesen kann. Das Schild ist mächtig. Mächtiger, als das, was ich mit Bella aufbauen konnte. Aber ich war damals auch noch ein Halbvampir.

„Renata war sehr ehrgeizig in den letzten Monaten, nach dem sie gesehen hat, wozu Bella und Renesmee fähig waren. Wenn du uns nicht verlassen hättest, um die Weltherrschaft zu planen, hättest du es mitbekommen. Aber du warst schon immer ein ungestümer Junge. Immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand."

Mir gefällt es gar nicht, wie die Volturi uns angrinsen. Irgendwas führen sie im Schilde.

„Hier stimmt was nicht, Alec. Wir sollten verschwinden", rate ich ihm.

„Nein. So schnell gebe ich nicht auf."

„Bist du blind? Das Schild können wir nicht durchbrechen."

„Dann streng dich an und durchbreche es", sagt er wütend, ohne mich anzublicken.

Plötzlich wirkt Alec so fremd. Selbst Levin ist von Alec überrascht. Ich blicke zu den Vampiren unter dem Schild. Da fällt mir plötzlich jemand auf. Es ist der Junge, der mir in meine Gedanken aufblitzte. Doch noch immer fällt mir sein Name nicht ein. Aber er kommt mir sehr bekannt vor. Sein Blick wirkt traurig, warum auch immer.

„Sie hat recht, Alec. Das ist unmöglich", pflichtet mir nun Levin bei.

„Ich sagte Nein. Und nun tu was, um dieses Schild zu durchbrechen."

Diesmal sieht mich Alec allerdings an. Und was ich sehe, erschreckt mich. Er ist voller Zorn. Ich kann gar nicht ausmachen, auf wen sich der Zorn widerspiegelt. Dennoch kann ich ihn so nicht weiter sehen. Ich lege ihm eine Hand auf die Wange. Es dauert nicht lange, bis er sich etwas beruhigt. Um ihn vollends zu beruhigen, drücke ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Das Echo folgt sofort, denn die Cullens geben ein wütendes Knurren von sich. Ich verstehe nur nicht warum. Der Junge sieht mich verletzt an und wird von Alice in den Arm genommen.

„Was hast du ihr nur angetan?", wütet nun Jasper.

„Nichts", sagt Alec unschuldig.

Ich versuche nun das zu tun, was Alec von mir wollte und lege meine Hand langsam auf das Schild. Nur weil ich etwas von meiner Energie in das Schild leite, stößt es mich nicht ab. Es braucht auch einiges, um mich ganz hineinzuklicken, bis ich es unter Kontrolle habe.

„Sie hat es gleich durchbrochen", kommt es von Renata kläglich, deren Kräfte schwinden, wobei meine steigen.

„Jetzt", höre ich wage und fast im gleichen Moment werde ich vom Schild weggerissen.

Bis ich begreife, was passiert, stürmen andere Vampire von allen Seiten, auf unsere Vampire zu. Alec liegt am Boden, benommen. Jemand schlägt immer wieder auf ihn ein. Erst denke ich es ist Emmett, doch dann erkenne ich die Gestalt. Es ist Felix.

„Wer hätte das gedacht, kleine Renesmee. Nun stehen wir auf der guten Seite und du auf der Bösen", lacht mir Demetri zu.

Ich stoße ihn von mir und stürme auf Alec und Felix zu. Mit einem kräftigen Schlag, beförder ich ihn einige Meter von uns weg. Alec ist weiterhin zu benommen, um seine Kraft einzusetzen. Ohne sie sind wir nicht Siegesfähig.

„Rückzug", rufe ich.

Ich schaue zu Levin, Chyna, Marius und Carlton, die mir alle beipflichtend zu nicken. Levin nimmt Alec auf seine Schulter und wir rennen davon. Mein letzter Blick geht zu den Cullens, die noch immer sicher unter dem Schutz des Schildes stehen und mir betrübt nachsehen.

Keine Sorge. Man sieht sich wieder.

TBC


	31. Aus Feinden werden Freunde

**Aus Feinden werden Freunde**

**Scotts POV**

Ich liebe Achterbahn fahren. Vor allem mit Emmett. Der macht jeden Spaß mit. Doch die Achterbahnfahrt, die ich selbst erlebe, die meines Lebens, ist ganz und gar nicht so lustig. Man rast von einem Höhepunkt, direkt in den nächsten Tiefpunkt.

Und der, dass Renesmee entführt wurde und nun bei Alec ist und auf seiner Seite sein soll, macht mich krank. Den Marsch Richtung La Push bekomme ich kaum mit. Nur dank Emmett, der mich regelrecht hinter sich herzieht, kann ich der Familie folgen.

Jacob hatte ich ja schon kennengelernt, aber nicht den Rest seines Rudels. Und es sind viele Wölfe. Aber können wir dem wirklich standhalten, was auf uns zu kommt?

Und ich erstarre, als Edward sagt, sie seien da. Als ich Renesmee erhasche, glaube ich nochmal zu sterben. Die Wut in ihrem Gesicht kenne ich nicht. Und schon gar nicht diese roten Augen. Das ist nicht meine Renesmee, wie ich sie kenne. Was haben sie nur mit ihr gemacht?

Wie sie sich gibt, wie sie spricht, mit ihrer Familie, das ist nicht meine Carlie. Oder als sie Emmett anzischt, weil er sie Knirps nennt. Vor der Entführung war es gang und gäbe.

„Hey. Sag ihm nicht, was er zu tun und zu lassen hat. Ich habe es gehasst, dass ihr mich immer so bevormundet habt, wie ein kleines Kind. Ich bin so glücklich, endlich frei zu sein", giftet sie Carlisle an.

Der Angesprochene ist wie vor dem Kopf gestoßen. Noch nie hatte Renesmee ihm widersprochen, geschweige denn so mit ihm geredet. Sie hat ihren Großvater verehrt. Davon ist nichts mehr zu sehen.

Für mich läuft ab da an, alles nur noch in Trance ab. Wie Renesmee den jungen Wolf so einfach mir nichts, dir nichts tötet, wie sie versucht Bellas Schild zu schwächen, Emmett sie wegstößt. Wie Renesmee wiederum zum Gegenangriff ansetzt und plötzlich von dem Schild weggeschleudert wird. Ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen, wie sich die Farbe verändert hat, bis diese Vampirin um die Ecke kommt.

Ich kenne sie nicht, aber anscheinend alle anderen. Hinzu kommen drei weitere Vampire, wo ich den Namen Aro hören konnte. Aber das war doch der Typ, der einst Renesmee mit nach Italien schleppte. Warum hilft er uns nun?

Plötzlich kommen Alec, Renesmee und Levin ins Streiten. Doch nur kurz, denn was dann passiert, wird mich ewig verfolgen und alles ändern. Sie blickt zu mir, aber nicht mit dem sonst so verliebten Blick. Nur, als hätte sie etwas gesehen, was sie kannte. Nicht mehr.

Aber es wird noch schlimmer. Sie legt Alec eine Hand auf die Wange und küsst ihn auf die Stirn. Ich fühle mich wie in einem falschen Film, denn genau so schafft es Renesmee immer wieder mich zu beruhigen, wenn ich wütend bin. Oder wenn ich traurig bin. Sie müssen irgendwas mit ihr getan haben. So etwas würde sie mir nie antun. Oder? Alice nimmt mich tröstend in den Arm, doch das kann mich nicht trösten.

Renesmee ist ihm regelrecht verfallen und macht, was er sagt. In diesem Fall, versucht sie das Schild von Bella und Renata zu durchdringen. Und Carlie muss als vollendeter Vampir noch stärker sein, als zuvor, denn sie schafft es tatsächlich fast, das scheinbar undurchdringbare Schild zu durchbrechen.

Doch bevor das geschieht, hört man Aro das Kommando ‚Jetzt' sagen und von allen Seiten stürmen Vampire auf die Anderen ein. Renesmee wird von einem dabei vom Schild gerissen. Es ist Demetri von den Volturi, erklärt mir Alice. Genauso, wie sie mir sagt, dass dieser große Kerl, der selbst Emmett in den Schatten stellt und gerade auf Alec einprügelt, Felix ist. Wie gern würde ich mit ihm Plätze tauschen und meinerseits meine Wut an Alec auslassen.

Aber das ist nicht möglich. Wir sind regelrecht gefangen unter der sicheren Kuppel des Schilds und müssen dem Treiben zusehen. Meine Augen sind dabei nur auf Renesmee gerichtet, wie sie animalisch auf die Vampire einschlägt und so ohne Weiteres den Kraftprotz Felix einige hundert Meter weit weg befördert.

Würde sie auf der richtigen Seite kämpfen, würden jetzt sicher ganz andere Gefühle in mir aufsteigen.

„Rückzug", ruft sie, wie eine Chefin des Clans.

An der Seite der anderen will sie flüchten, doch nicht, ohne mir und der gesamten Familie einen vernichtenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Ihre blutroten Augen glühen wie nie. Trinkt sie etwa von Menschen?

„Ja", antwortet mir Edward niedergeschlagen.

„Sie hat es mir klar und deutlich über ihre Gedanken gezeigt", erklärt er mir weiter. Es nimmt ihn wirklich sehr mit und ich denke er hat noch einige Sachen in ihren Gedanken gesehen, die er uns verschweigt.

„Wir sollten ihnen folgen, jetzt, wo Alec angeschlagen ist", sagt Emmett und läuft los, bleibt allerdings am Schild hängen.

„Was soll das?", richtet er sich an Aro.

„Wenn wir ihnen jetzt folgen, rennen wir ins Verderben."

„Bitte? Das waren doch nur 25 Vampire. Zusammen mit euch und den Wölfen sind wir doppelt so viele", kommt es von Jasper.

„Wohl wahr. Aber glaubt ihr wirklich, dass das alles ist, was sie zu bieten haben? Bei Fehlschlagen ihrer Mission warten in Missouri dreimal so viele Vampire nur darauf, in die Schlacht zu gehen."

„Woher hast du diese Information, Aro?", fragt nun Carlisle.

„Wir konnten einen Spion in Alecs Armee schleusen", antwortet Aro und blickt zu Dolton. Er weiß es, sich Infos über andere Clans zu besorgen.

„Sämtliche Clans die mir bekannt sind und ihr auch schon informiert habt sind auf den Weg hierher und müssten in den nächsten Stunden hier eintreffen. Zudem hat Chelsea noch jemanden gesucht, und wie ich mittlerweile weiß, auch gefunden, um Renesmee wieder zu dem zu machen, wer sie war."

„Was meinst du?", fragt Edward.

„Das kann euch Chelsea selbst erklären. Nur versprecht mir, wenn Renata gleich ihr Schild fallen lässt, nicht den Casottis hinterher zu laufen. Wir müssen nun nach einem Plan arbeiten, sonst sind wir alle verloren."

„Casottis?", fragt Esme.

„Ist das nicht ein kleines Städtchen in Italien?", erwähnt Carmen.

„Das ist es. Dort plant Alec, sich mit seinem neuen Volk und seiner neuen Frau niederzulassen", informiert uns Caius.

Wenn er mit neuer Frau Renesmee meint, hat Alec sich geschnitten. Das werde ich verhindern. Egal wie. Und ich weiß eine ganze Familie dabei hinter mir zu haben. Edward nickt mir darauf beipflichtend zu.

„Deshalb nennen sie sich die Casottis. In Missouri ist ihr amerikanisches Hauptquartier. Aber schon jetzt planen sie in jedem Land, auf jedem Kontinent", erzählt Marcus weiter.

„Aro", höre ich eine weibliche Stimme auf der anderen Seite der Kuppel.

Dort stehen einige Vampire die ich noch immer nicht kenne, bis auf Felix und Demetri.

„Chelsea. Da bist du ja."

Renata lässt auf Aros Blick ihr Schild nieder, welches durch Bellas gestärkt wurde. Renata, wie auch Bella, sacken danach in die Knie. Es muss ihnen jegliche Energie geraubt haben. Edward ist sofort an der Seite seiner Frau.

„War sie es?", fragt Aro Chelsea.

„Ja. Es war Chyna", antwortet diese.

„Dann musst du Chiara sein", richtet er sich an die Frau, die neben Chelsea steht.

„Aro was geht hier vor? Chelsea, Chyna, Chiara?", Carlisles Gesicht ist dabei so unwissend wie nie. Auch die anderen umstehenden Vampire der Cullens und Denalis sind ratlos.

Einzig Bella und Edward beteiligen sich nicht daran. Sie sind wahrscheinlich noch immer zu geschockt, was da eben passiert ist. Und wenn mein Drang, Renesmee wieder zu Vernunft zu bringen und wieder an meiner Seite zu haben, nicht so dominant wäre, würde ich ebenfalls so sein. Aber auch die Beiden werden bald zu Sinnen kommen und zusammen werden wir sie zurückholen.

„Du bist schon auf dem richtigen Weg, alter Freund. Chelsea, magst du es unseren Freunden erklären?"

Ich habe noch immer nicht ganz realisiert, dass Aro mit seinen Volturi uns zu Hilfe geeilt ist. Das zeigt aber wieder, wie ernst die Lage ist.

„Natürlich, Aro. Ihr habt sicher die Frau gesehen, die an der Seite von Levin, Alec und Renesmee war?!"

Wie von selbst nicken wir im Takt. Diese Vampirin ist mir sehr wohl aufgefallen, denn sie hatte immer ein Auge auf Alec, Renesmee und… Ja und mir. Nur versteh ich nicht warum.

„Das war Chyna, meine Schwester. So wie es auch Chiara ist", sagt sie und deutet auf die rothaarige Vampirin neben ihr.

„Mit Schwestern meinst du…?"

„Ja, Eleazar. Blutverwandt. Wir wurden damals alle von demselben Vampir verwandelt. Aber in den Jahren als Neugeborene trennten sich unsere Wege schnell, da Chyna schon früh einen eigenen Kopf hatte."

„Und was hat das jetzt alles mit Renesmee zu tun?", will Rosalie wissen.

„Nun. Wir sind nicht nur Schwestern. Unsere Gaben ähneln sich ebenfalls. Wie ihr wisst, kann ich das Band zwischen Liebenden, wie auch das einer Familie spüren, es brechen und auch binden. Chyna kann das ebenfalls, nur in einer noch bestialischeren Weise. Während bei meiner Anwendung dieser Gabe, die Personen nichts bemerken, löst Chyna Schmerz in ihnen aus, wenn sie schwach werden und doch noch an den Anderen hängen."

„Du meinst also, da-dass Renesmee wohl möglich gelitten hat?", fragt Bella, die noch immer in den Armen Edwards liegt und mit dem Nerven am Ende ist.

„Ich befürchte ja, denn euer Band war mit das stärkste, was ich je gefühlt habe. Zu jedem Einzelnen in eurer Familie hat sie ein besonderes Band, was zu jedem sehr, sehr stark war und für mich kaum zu brechen war."

„War. Damit meinst du dieses Band existiert nicht mehr", stellt Jasper fest.

„Ja. Chyna hat wirklich ordentliche Arbeit geleistet. Zwischen euch war nichts mehr zu spüren. Bis auf dir", sagt sie und schaut mich an.

„Aber wie ist das möglich? Es war, als würde sie mich nicht kennen", erwidere ich.

„Mag sein. Dennoch war ein dünnes Band zu spüren, selbst wenn sie dich nicht mehr erkennt."

„Das ist aber nicht ihr einzige Fähigkeit", kommt es plötzlich von Eleazar und verblüfft damit selbst Chelsea.

„Was sagst du da?"

„Anscheinend hat nicht nur Alec dafür gesorgt, dass seine Kräfte stärker werden. Sie kann Vampire beeinflussen, in dem, was sie tun. Sie kann ihnen etwas in den Kopf setzen und sie glauben daran…"

„…wie Renesmee, die daran glaubt, dass es richtig ist, was sie jetzt tut", vollendet Tanya.

„Genau."

„Aber wie ist das möglich? Renesmee hat doch so ein starkes Schild", hat Carlisle die gleichen Gedanken wie ich.

Und auch die Anderen sind ratlos.

„Sie haben sie vergiftet."

Erschrocken drehen sich alle zu Edward um, der nun neben Bella steht, die von Esme getröstet wird.

„Bisher war es immer so, dass ich Renesmees Gedanken nur lesen konnte, wenn sie es zuließ. Doch es war jetzt anders. Ich konnte ihre Gedanken lesen, wenn auch nicht so klar und deutlich wie bei jedem Anderen. Sachen konnte ich sehen, die sie mir sicher nicht zeigen wollte, wie Alec sie zum Beispiel eine Woche hat dursten lassen und sie selbst dabei zusehen musste, wie um sie herum alle ihren Durst stillten.

Dann gaben sie ihr doch etwas und stellten ein junges Mädchen vor ihr. Renesmee konnte nicht widerstehen. In dem Moment, als sie das Mädchen leer saugte, merkte sie, dass etwas mit dem Blut nicht stimmte. Aber ihr Durst war zu stark, um aufzuhören. Nach diesem Moment wird es immer verschwommener und ihre Gedanken dunkler."

Was musste Renesmee alles durchmachen?

„Du glaubst also, dass sie diesem Mädchen etwas eingeflößt haben, dass Renesmee beeinträchtigt hat?", fragt Demetri.

„Ja."

„Konntest du denn nichts bei den anderen sehen?", fragt Carlisle.

Doch Edward schüttelt nur den Kopf.

„Renesmees Gedanken mögen zu mir durchdringen können, doch ihr Schild hat die Gedanken der Anderen bedeckt. Wobei ich mir nicht mal sicher bin, ob sie es bewusst getan hat."

„Alec hat sehr talentierte Vampire in seiner Armee. Mich würde es also nicht wundern, wenn dort auch jemand ist, der solch einen Trunk herstellen kann", glaubt Aro.

„Wenn wir Renesmee wieder zu ihrem Ich führen könnten, wäre es ein Vorteil, um Alec und sein Gefolge zu vernichten", sinniert Marcus.

„Und wie wollt ihr das anstellen? Habt ihr nicht gesehen, was sie aus ihr gemacht haben?", brülle ich in die Runde.

Alle haben sie tolle Ideen, wie man Alec vernichten kann. Aber wie, verdammt noch mal, holen wir Renesmee zurück? Die Renesmee, die wir alle lieben. Die ich so verdammt noch mal liebe.

„Da komme ich ins Spiel", meldet sich nun die Vampirin neben Chelsea.

Verwundert wird sie von allen angestarrt.

„Chyna ist die Jüngste von uns, war immer rebellisch. Ich, die Älteste, musste schon in unserem Menschenleben dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht aus der Bahn kommt, musste ihre Fehler begleichen. So setzt sich auch meine Kraft zusammen."

Eleazar nickt Chiara zu.

„Du hast die Kraft, Dinge rückgängig zu machen."

„Wie kann man sich das vorstellen?", fragt Carlisle.

„OK. Ich brauche einen Freiwilligen."

„Ich", ruft Emmett und läuft zu Chiara, bevor Rosalie ihn aufhalten kann.

„Gut. Ihr müsst mir allerdings vertrauen, auch wenn ich mich gleich unbeliebt machen werde. Chelsea? Würdest du ihm bitte den Arm abreißen."

Lauter Protest ist zu hören, alle wollen sie Chelsea aufhalten, doch Renata baut ihr Schild auf, hält dabei Bella fest und lässt die Anderen nicht raus, um zu Emmett zu gelangen. Wie konnten wir auch nur vermuten, dass die Volturi uns helfen würden? Emmetts Augen sind weit aufgerissen und nichts mehr von seiner Freude, über diesen Testversuch zu sehen. Nur pure Panik.

Entsetzt müssen wir mir mit ansehen, wie Felix Emmett festhält und Chelsea ihm tatsächlich den Arm abreißt. Rosalie schreit fürchterlich, um ihren Emmett. Doch wir können ihm nicht helfen. Alle Versuche enden an der Wand des Schildes. Emmett versucht mit Gewalt seinen Schmerz runter zu schlucken, um der Familie nicht noch mehr Schmerz zu bereiten.

„Ich sagte, vertraut mir", kommt es von Chiara.

Sie geht auf Emmett zu und legt ihre Hände auf seine Stirn. Und plötzlich sehen wir das, was gerade geschehen ist, verschwommen als Rücklauf. Obwohl Chelsea wieder etwas weiter danebensteht, sieht man, eine weitere Chelsea, in diesem verschwommen Rücklauf. Wie der eben noch am Boden liegende Arm Emmetts wieder an seine Schulter kommt. Und wusch, ist es so, als wäre nichts gewesen, bis auf, dass sich Emmett schmerzend den Arm hält.

Kaum, dass Renata das Schild auflöst, stürzt sich Rosalie auf ihren Mann und umarmt ihn aufgelöst.

„Schsch, Rose. Es geht mir gut", höre ich ihn, seine Frau trösten.

„Du könntest also rückgängig machen, was Chyna mit Renesmees Gedanken gemacht hat?", will Carlisle genauer wissen.

„Richtig. Aber wie ihr an Emmetts schmerzendem Arm sehen könnt, wird sie nicht vergessen, was geschehen ist, und was sie gemacht hat."

Und wir wissen alle, was das für Renesmee bedeutet. Sie würde aus eigenem Willen nie so etwas tun. Die Realität würde sie niederreißen. Doch jetzt gilt es erstmal, überhaupt so weit zu kommen.

Die Wölfe schlagen Alarm, im gleichen Moment, als ich fremde Vampire wahrnehme.

„Peter, Charlotte", höre ich Jasper, als die Vampire auf uns zu kommen.

Viele weitere Vampire treffen in den nächsten Stunden ein. Einige sind dabei, die sich nie mit den Volturi verbünden würden. Doch Zeiten ändern sich, da kämpfen auch die Rumänen Vladimir und Stefan an Aros Seite. Seitdem Renesmee den Volturi damals zeigte, dass sie schlagbar sind, hat sich die Vampirwelt verändert. Die Angst vor den Volturi ist gewichen.

Dafür zeigen diese jetzt um so größere Klasse, in dem sie sich auch mit anderen Zirkeln verbünden, um Alec aufzuhalten. Wobei meine Priorität ist, Renesmee zu retten, auch wenn es nicht gerade danach aussieht, dass sie gerettet werden will. Sie wird wieder zu Vernunft kommen und wissen, wo sie hingehört.

Und wenn ich in die Gesichter aller Cullens schaue, weiß ich, dass sie das gleiche Ziel haben. Wir kümmern uns um Renesmee und die restlichen Vampire können sich Alec und sein Gefolge schnappen.

Carlisle entschuldigt sich noch bei Jacob für den Verlust dreier Wölfe. Dabei erschreckt es mich zu hören, wie jung sie noch waren. Keine 14. Die Wölfe zollen ihnen Respekt, indem sie sich aufreihen und den Mond anjaulen. Der Tod ihrer ‚Brüder' motiviert sie nur noch mehr für den Kampf, der uns bevorsteht.

Ich bin beeindruckt, wie viele Vampire zusammen kommen, um die Casottis zu vernichten. Namen wie Alistair, Kachiri, Benjamin, Maggie und Zafrina fallen. Und das ist nur ein Bruchteil von denen, die da sind. Mit dieser Menge an Vampiren, wobei einige wahnsinnige Talente haben, müssen wir es doch schaffen.

Chiara demonstriert dabei noch einige Male, was sie mit Renesmee vorhat. Allerdings stellt sich Emmett kein weiteres Mal als Modell zur Verfügung.

Es ist schon ein wahnsinniges Bild, als wir uns Seite an Seite auf den Weg nach Missouri machen. Aro, der sich mit seinen früheren Feinden, über die Taktik unterhält, Emmett, der mit seinem Konterpart Felix ausmacht, wie sie Alec am besten zerstückeln und zwischendrin die Wölfe. Dafür, dass sie uns Vampire unterstützen, begegnen ihnen alle Vampire mit dem gebührenden Respekt.

Bella und Edward sind dabei in ihrer eigenen Welt, ihrer Trauer, um das Leid ihrer Tochter, meiner großen Liebe Renesmee, ist förmlich spürbar. Sie brauchen Renesmee genauso sehr wie ich. Ohne sie…

„Du vermisst sie sehr, oder?"

Erschrocken drehe ich mich zur Seite, während wir laufen. Dort sieht mich Chiara liebevoll an. Als ihre Frage sinkt, nicke ich.

„Wir schaffen das schon. Mit deiner Liebe zu Renesmee und dem Detail, dass euer Band noch nicht komplett zerrissen ist, haben wir beste Chancen. Du wirst sie wiederbekommen", lächelt sie mir aufmunternd zu.

„Aber wird sie wieder die Renesmee sein, wie vor dem ganzen Desaster?"

„Mit der Hilfe ihrer Familie, und die wird sie kriegen, da bin ich mir sicher, gibt es beste Chancen, dass sie wieder so wird, wie früher. Aber, auch wenn ich es schaffe, das Band zwischen ihr und Alec zu brechen, müsst ihr Eures neu aufbauen. Aus Chelseas Erzählungen ist Renesmee eine sehr labile Person, sprich, wird sie das Geschehene schwer verarbeiten, sobald sie wieder sie selbst ist. Und dabei müsst ihr Renesmee helfen. So könnt ihr gleichzeitig ihr helfen und euer Band wieder aufbauen bzw. deins und Renesmees kräftigen."

Das steht außer Frage, dass wir ihr beistehen. Wir wollen doch alle, dass es wieder so wird wie früher. Doch uns ist allen bewusst, dass es nie wieder so werden kann, wie es mal war. Schließlich ist Renesmee vor vier Wochen gestorben. Oh Gott. Das wurde mir noch nie richtig bewusst, erst jetzt.

Jasper bemerkt meinen Gefühlsumschwung und sendet mir beruhigende Wellen.

„Danke, Jazz."

Wir durchqueren so viele Bundesstaaten. Idaho, Wyoming, South Dakota, Nebraska, Kansas. Und als wir dann Missouri erreichen, wächst in jedem die Spannung. Jasper hat keine Chance, alle zu beruhigen. Doch vielleicht ist die Spannung auch ganz gut. Jeder ist konzentriert und hat das gleiche Ziel.

TBC


	32. Das Ende

**Das Ende**

**Bellas POV**

Die letzten Tage, Stunden vergingen bei mir wie in Trance vorrüber. Wie in einem schlimmen Albtraum musste ich mit erleben, wie sich meine eigene Tochter gegen mich abwandte und das Leben bei uns als eine Qual ihrer selbst ernannte. Das traf mich hart.

Aber gleichzeitig erkannte ich, dass es nicht meine Tochter war, die mir und meiner Familie diese Worte entgegen brachte. Das war nicht meine kleine, süße Renesmee. Es mag ihr Körper gewesen sein, aber ihre Seele war es nicht. Diese war vergiftet und dunkel. Nicht mein kleines Mädchen.

Ich weiß, sie ist längst erwachsen, doch für mich wird sie immer meine Kleine bleiben. Möchte sie immer beschützen und ihr beratend als Mutter beistehen.

Als Chelsea uns erklärte, dass Renesmee manipuliert wurde und Edward auch noch erzählte, dass sie vermutlich tatsächlich vergiftet wurde, flammte in mir wieder Hoffnung auf, denn für einen Moment hatte ich wirklich aufgegeben.

Wie Renesmee mich mit ihren wütenden, glühend roten Augen ansah und uns sagte, dass nun die Casottis ihre neue Familie sei, wollte ich nichts mehr, als sterben. Aufgeben, denn ohne Renesmee wäre es für mich kein Leben mehr und danach sah es aus. Doch die Hoffnung starb nicht. Und als Vampir um Vampir eintrafen, um Alec und sein Gefolge zu vernichten, wurde ich von Minute zu Minute zuversichtlicher.

Es zeigte aber auch immer wieder den Ernst der Lage. Nie würden sich sonst diese diversen Zirkel den Volturi anschließen. Auch ich hätte nie gedacht, mal an der Seite von Aro zu kämpfen. Doch wir haben alle das selbe Ziel. Alec zu vernichten. Wobei mein größtes Ziel natürlich ist, Renesmee zu befreien. Doch will sie überhaupt befreit werden?

Hoffentlich wird es Chiara gelingen, Chynas Machenschaften mit Rensmee rückgängig zu machen. Dabei ist es mir egal, was es für Folgen hat. Wichtig ist, sie von diesem Fluch zu befreien. Mit den Nachwehen werden wir uns danach beschäftigt. Und das werden wir auch schaffen, denn eine ganze Familie wird mir dabei helfen, Renesmee die Schuldgefühle zu nehmen, die sicher aufkommen werden, sobald sie realisiert, was sie getan hat.

Denn bei einem bin ich mir sicher. Meine Renesmee Carlie hätte so etwas nie getan. Sie konnte doch nicht mal ein Tier töten, um an ihr Blut zu kommen und jetzt erledigt sie einen Wolf, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und ernährt sich auch noch von Menschenblut, die sie selber tötet. Das wird noch eine sehr harte Zeit. Doch wir werden diese überwinden.

Edward drückt meine Hand, als wir gemeinsam durch die verschiedenen Bundesstaaten laufen. Er muss gemerkt haben, dass ich so in meinen Gedanken vertieft war. Und als er mir sein, bei mir so geliebtes, Lächeln aufsetzt, weiß ich, dass wir es schaffen werden. Der Rest der Familie, die neben uns laufen, lassen mich ebenfalls wissen, dass wir Renesmee wieder gewinnen werden und beseitigen meine letzten Zweifel.

Irgendwann stoppt der ganze Trupp von hunderten Vampiren, angeführt von Aros Vampiren und denen der Rumänen. Wer hätte das gedacht, dass diese unterschiedlichen, sonst so verfeindeten Zirkel miteinander auskommen und für das gleiche Ziel kämpfen.

Wir müssen ganz in der Nähe sein, denn die gegnerischen Vampire sind zu hören. Wie auch die Wölfe, die angriffswütig knurren und kampfbereit sind. Jacob hat Schwierigkeiten, sie im Zaum zu halten.

„Edward, junger Freund, kannst du etwas wahrnehmen?", fragt Aro.

Ich schau hoch zu Edward, der die Augen geschlossen hat und sich zu konzentrieren scheint. Dabei traue ich mich nicht, mich zu bewegen, um ihn dabei eventuell zu unterbrechen. Denn ich weiß, wie schwer es für ihn ist, bei so vielen Vampiren in der näheren Umgebung, die Gedanken jedem Einzelnen zuzuordnen.

„Die Gedanken sind immer noch durch Renesmees Schild geschützt. Aber ich kann Renesmees Gedanken wahrnehmen. Verschwommen, aber ich kann sie erreichen. Die Vampire sind in Aufruhr, aber kampfbereit. Es sind hunderte. Aber sie sind geschwächt", sagt Edward, öffnet die Augen und lächelt siegesgewiss in die Runde.

Ich kann ihn nur irritiert anstarren, wie auch alle Anderen um uns herum.

„Felix, du hast Alec ordentlich erwischt. Er ist noch immer geschwächt und kann seine Fähigkeit nicht anwenden. Aber wir müssen uns beeilen, denn er kommt nach und nach wieder zu Kräften", ballt er seine Hände zu Fäusten und starrt in die Richtung, in die wir müssen.

„Wo ist Renesmee, Edward?", fragt Carlisle.

„Bei Alec. Es wird schwer werden, zu ihnen zu gelangen, denn sie werden von den stärksten Vampiren ihres Clans geschützt. Renesmee weiß nicht warum, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass Chyna weiß, was wir vor haben, dass wir ihre Taten durch Chiara rückgängig machen wollen, um Renesmee wieder zu sich selbst zu machen."

„Es wird also ein schweres Unterfangen", bemerkt Alistair.

„Aber kein unmögliches", ist sich Aro sicher.

Es bildet sich ein Führungstrio, bestehend aus Aro, Alistair und Eleazar. Erstaunlicherweise hatte niemand ein Problem damit. Geschickt teilen sie die Vampire auf.

„Benjamin, Garrett, Felix und Demetri, ihr bildet sie Vorhut vor den Cullens, Chelsea und Chiara. Sie müssen unbeschadet zu Alec und Renesmee gelangen. Die Wölfe werden eure Flanken decken, sowie die Denalis euch den Rücken frei halten", kommt es von Alistair.

„Aber ich will mir auch welche von diesen Bastarden vornehmen", kommt es von Emmett grummelig.

Daraufhin kommt Aro auf ihn zu und legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Emmett, ich kann sehen, wie es dich reizt, ebenfalls in die Schlacht zu gehen. Aber du und deine Familie, ihr werdet gebraucht. Jeder einzelne von euch ist nun wichtig, um Renesmee wieder zu ihrem wahren Ich zu führen. Wir können daher keines eurer Leben riskieren. Es wird leider kein Kampf ohne Verluste werden. Und ich denke, Felix wird gerne für dich den einen oder anderen zur Strecke bringen", sagt er in Richtung Felix.

Dieser nickt unserem kräftigen Vampir mit einem kampfeslustigen Grinsen zu. Man hört Rosalie laut vor Erleichterung ausatmen, als Emmett ebenfalls nickt und dem Befehl von Aro gehorcht.

„Macht sie fertig", knurrt er den Vampiren zu, die kämpfend in die Schlacht gehen werden, um Alecs Gefolge zu vernichten und seinen Plan, die Welt an sich zu reißen, endgültig zu zerschlagen.

Mir wird ganz schlecht bei dem Gedanken, wie viele Vampire heute vernichtet werden. Ich kann nur beten, dass es keinen auf unserer Seite treffen wird. Doch das scheint schier unmöglich zu sein. Und so egoistisch es klingen mag, hoffe ich am meisten, dass meiner Familie nichts passiert. Denn auch wenn wir unser Ziel erreichen sollten und Renesmee wieder auf unserer Seite sein sollte, würde die Familie einen weiteren Verlust nicht verkraften. Deshalb bin ich Aro, Alistair und Eleazar über ihre Entscheidung sehr dankbar, auch wenn sie es aus einem anderen Grund machen, als ich es sehe.

Bevor es weiter geht, stellt sich Aro auf einen Felsen und richtet sich an alle Anwesenden.

„Ladies, Gentlemen, Wölfe. Am heutigen Tag gehen wir in einen Krieg, wie wir ihn bisher nie geführt haben. Verschiedene Spezies schlossen sich zusammen, sowie verfeindete Vampir-Zirkel", schaut Aro in die Runde und blickt einzelne Clans an, mit denen er jahrelang verfeindet war.

„Diese Konstelation gab es nie und wird es nie wieder geben. Jeder wird danach wieder seinen eigenen Weg gehen. Doch heute müssen wir eine Einheit bilden, um unsere Rasse zu retten, denn diese Individuen, gegen die wir heute kämpfen, weigere ich mich, zu unserer Art zu zählen."

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, mit euch an der Seiten zu kämpfen und ich danke euch für das Vertrauen in mich und meinen Clan. Gemeinsam werden wir diesen Krieg beenden und wieder zusammen bringen, was zusammen gehört", dabei blickt Aro in unsere Richtung, besonders in meine Augen.

Ich mochte diesen Mann nie, doch der heutige Tag ändert alles. Seine Ernsthaftigkeit ist deutlich in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Sie haben fast etwas entschuldigendes, als würde er dafür mitverantwortlich sein. Doch ich kann ihm keine Schuld geben, denn wir wissen alle, dass es ganz alleine Alecs Werk war.

„Nieder mit den Casottis", brüllt Vladimir an forderster Front.

„NIEDER MIT DEN CASOTTIS", schreien danach alle zusammen und laufen los.

Jeder hat seine Aufgabe. Unsere besteht momentan darin, heile zu Renesmee zu gelangen, Chiara ihr Werk vollbringen zu lassen und Renesmee danach beizustehen. Denn jeder hat gesehen, was passieren kann, wenn Renesmee die Kontrolle verliert. Janes Tod ist das beste Beispiel.

Und diese Macht schlummert nun mal in meinem Kind. Aro befürchtet, wenn Renesmee einen Zusammenbruch erleiden würde, sie die Kontrolle über all ihre Fähigkeit verlieren könnte und dabei uns alle tötet.

Nach einigen Kilometern kommt uns die erste Vorhut der Cassotis entgegen. Jede Menge Neugeborene, doch die erfahrenen Vampire in unseren Reihen haben keine Probleme mit ihnen und beseitigen sie, wie lästige Fliegen. Als einer von der Seite angreift, bleibt er bei Jacob und Paul hängen, die ihn mit Leidenschaft, aber auch mit wütender Trauer um ihre Brüder, vernichten und sich wieder zu uns zu unserem Schutz gesellen.

Jasper und Emmett juckt es wirklich, in das Kampfgeschehen einzugreifen. Beide haben ihre Fäuste geballt und werden nur von ihren Frauen zurückgehalten. Dabei müssen Alice und Rosalie wirklich alles geben, um ihre beiden zu beruhigen. Anders, als Carlisle und Esme. Die Großeltern meiner Renesmee.

Sie wissen, worauf es gleich ankommen wird und konzentrieren sich nur auf ihre Enkelin und den Schaden, den wir gleich beheben müssen, wenn es klappt an Renesmee zu kommen.

Um Edward mache ich mir am meisten Sorgen. Ich weiß, er möchte am liebsten jeden Einzelnen vernichten, der zu den Casottis gehört, genau wie er seine Tochter befreien will und sie trösten möchte, wenn es soweit ist. Und Scott geht es genauso.

Mein Fokus gehört nur Renesmee. Was um mich herum passiert, ist mir fast egal. Im Nachhinein werde ich mich dafür schämen, doch einzig meine Tochter zählt jetzt für mich. Ihre Befreiung, ihre Entgiftung und ihre Tröstung. Denn ich weiß, wie sehr sie mich dabei braucht. Deshalb bin ich stark und sammle all meine Energie nur für sie.

Weiter vorne wird Stefan zu Boden gerissen von zwei Vampiren. Doch sogleich sind Peter und Vladimir bei ihm. Auf der anderen Seite kämpft die kleine Maggie, gemeinsam mit den Amazonen. Ein begeisterndes Schauspiel, den Amazonen zuzusehen, wie sie trotz der Gewalt einen eleganten Kampf austragen.

Aro hat veranlasst, dass Renata und ich unser gemeinsames Schild nur um uns Cullens, Renata, Chiara und Chelsea legen, da er befürchtet, dass uns bei einem größerem Schild irgendwann die Kraft ausgehen würde. Er selbst ist dabei schutzlos. Doch es ist ihm wichtiger, uns unbeschadet zu unserem Ziel zu bringen.

Es dauert nicht lange und wir sind mitten in einer Schlacht im Hauptquartier der Cassotis. Wir sind tief in den Wäldern, doch ich bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob man diesen Krieg nicht doch im nächsten Dorf hören könnte, das da 35 km entfernt ist.

„Sie sind dort drüben", deutet Edward auf ein kleines Haus.

Vor dem Haus stehen zwanzig kampfbereite Vampire. Levin kann ich auch erkennen. Nur diesmal hat er nicht dieses siegesgewisse Grinsen auf seinen Lippen.

„Er hat Schiss", freut sich Jasper.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen. Ich konnte durch Renesmee wahrnehmen, dass Alec wieder zu Kräften kommt", berichtet Edward und sofort bewegen wir uns schneller vorwärts.

Und schon beginnt der große Kampf. Selbst Aro, Alistair und Eleazar kämpfen mit, was Carlisle erstaunt und auch ich mit überraschtem Blick wahrnehme. Doch plötzlich werden sie weggeschleudert. Levin. Er hat sie mit einer Handbewegung einige hundert Meter weiter befördert und grinst nun wieder. Doch ein anderer grinst ebenfalls.

Benjamin. Er hat sich völlig auf Levin konzentriert. Und wie aus dem Nichts taucht ein Tornado auf, wütet über die restlichen Vampire und reißt sie mit sich. Auch Levin kann sich daraus nicht befreien.

„Den sind wir erstmal los", lächelt Benjamin.

„Gut gemacht", lobt ihn Demetri.

Nun ist unser Weg frei. Gespannt und mit einer gewissen Portion Angst, treten wir duch die Tür. Hinter uns folgen mittlerweile wieder Aro, Alistair und Eleazar. Drinnen sehen wir das fast erwartete Bild. Noch immer nicht ganz bei Kräften, sitzt Alec auf einem Sessel. Hoffentlich wird er lange leiden. Neben ihm stehen Chyna und Renesmee, welche ihr schützendes Schild um die drei gelegt hat.

„Renesmee", haucht es über meine Lippen, ohne es gewollt zu haben.

Sie reagiert sogar darauf, doch ihr Blick auf mich ist einzig hasserfüllt, als würde sie mich jeden Moment töten wollen.

„Du bist zu weit gegangen, Alec. Dein Größenwahn hat dich verrückt gemacht", wütet Aro.

„Sprich nicht so mit ihm", zischt Renesmee zurück.

„Ihr werdet Renesmee nicht bekommen. Sie gehört zu mir", versucht Alec vergeblich, gefährlich zu klingen.

Alec reicht Renesmee seine Hand, welche sie liebevoll annimmt und mir den Magen zusammen schnürt. Scott muss es das Herz brechen, die beiden so innig zu sehen, wissen wir doch alle, dass Scott und Renesmee zusammen gehören.

„Jetzt", ruft Alistair plötzlich und fast im selben Moment knallt ein Blitz auf das Schild von Renesmee. Es flackert für einen Moment auf und der reicht, dass Garett und Aro sich auf Renesmee werfen. Ich möchte am liebsten dazwischen. In diesen Plan waren wir nicht eingeweiht. Die Anderen werfen sich auf Alec und Chyna. Letztere sind ein leichtes Spiel, doch meine Tochter wert sich vehement und kann sich aus den Klauen Garretts und Aros befreien. Doch sogleich sind Emmett, Jasper und Carlisle zur Stelle.

Mir schmerzen die Augen vor ungeweinten Tränen, als ich sehe, wie sich Renesmee gegen ihre Familie wehrt. Es benötigt sechs ausgewachsene Vampire, um sie einigermaßen in Schach zu halten.

„Lasst mich los", schreit Renesmee und windet sich hin und her.

Ein Ellbogen landet in Felix Gesicht, der sich arg zusammenreißen muss, um Renesmee nicht dafür büßen zu lassen, was der protzige Volturi sich sonst nie hätte nehmen lassen.

„Geht weg von ihr. LEVIN!!!", brüllt Alec, der von Peter und Afton festgehalten wird.

„Der wird sich noch ne Weile drehen", lacht Benjamin von draußen.

„Aaaaaaaaaaarrrr", schreit Renesmee und schafft es fast, sich zu befreien.

Sie ist kräftiger, als unsere sechs stärksten Vampire zusammen. Was haben sie nur mit meiner Tochter gemacht?

„Chiara. Dein Einsatz. Lange können wir sie nicht mehr halten", ruft Aro unter den Windungen Renesmees.

Scott steht wie angewurzelt neben mir und Edward. Er ist nicht minder geschockt wie wir. Sein Blick verrät mir, dass er seine Freundin kaum wiedererkennt. Aber es ist sie, mit einer ganz anderen Persönlichkeit.

Chiara bewegt sich auf sie zu und um so näher sie Renesmee kommt, werden Chynas Prosteste lauter und schafft es fast, ihre Inschachhalter von sich zu lösen, bis Edward aus seiner Starre erwacht, auf sie zu rennt und auf sie einschlägt, bis sie benommen niederfällt und von Demetri und Dolton wieder festgehalten wird. Esme versucht, ihn zu beruhigen, denn ich stehe wie festgenagelt auf meinem Platz und blicke in die rasenden Augen meiner Tochter.

„Haltet sie gut fest", sagt Chiara und legt eine Hand in Renesmees Nacken.

Diese scheint sich ihrem Schicksal gefügt zu haben, denn ihre Anstrengungen, sich aus dem Griff der Männer zu befreien, lässt nach. Ihr Blick haftet nun nicht mehr auf mir, sondern auf Scott.

„Gehe näher zu ihr", kommt es von Edward.

„Sie hat ihn erkannt, dass Band wird wieder stärker. Es muss daran liegen, weil Chyna geschwächt ist", lässt Chelsea verlauten.

„Sie hat aufgegeben, denn sie weiß, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Mach weiter Scott. Denk an eure schönsten Momente. Sie versucht, deine Gedanken zu lesen", sagt Edward und ich sehe Hoffnung in seinen Augen schimmern.

Scott steht mittlerweile neben Chiara, die ihre andere Hand auf Renesmees Stirn legt. Im ersten Moment geschieht nichts. Doch dann windet sich Renesmee wieder. Allerdings nicht, um sich zu befreien, sondern vor Schmerz.

„Was tust du ihr an", schreie ich Chiara an.

„Es tut mir leid, Bella, aber es geht nicht anders. Gleich ist es vorbei."

Verschwommen können wir hinter Renesmee sehen, wie Chyna Renesmee immer und immer wieder manipulierte und sie von Tag zu Tag ihre Seele verlor. Nach einigen Minuten, die wie Stunden vergehen, sackt Renesmee, wie auch Chiara, zusammen.

Chelsea sprintet zu ihrer Schwester, während wir Cullens uns um Renesmee kümmern. Aro, Eleazar und Garett treten zur Seite, um uns Platz zu machen. Carlisle, der Renesmee in den Armen hält, übergibt sie mir und ich kann sie endlich wieder in meine Arme schließen. Das Gefühl ist unbeschreiblich, aber ich bin vor allem erleichtert.

Egal, was noch kommen mag, ich habe sie wieder. Das Erste, was mir auffällt, nachdem ich es wirklich glaube, dass Renesmee wieder bei uns ist, ist ihre kalte Haut. Ich spüre eigentlich nicht, dass sie kalt ist, aber ich würde es spüren, wenn sie noch so warm wäre, als sie noch ein Halbvampir war. Auf einen Herzschlag warte ich vergebens.

Sie liegt in meinen Armen, als wäre sie tot. Aber das ist sie ja auch. Es wird einige Zeit dauern, mich daran zu gewöhnen.

„Sie wacht gleich auf. Chelsea? Könntest du?", fragt Edward.

„Aber natürlich."

Ich brauche einen Moment, bis ich spüre, was Edward von ihr wollte. Meine Liebe zu Renesmee wird immer stärker, auch wenn es kaum möglich ist, dies zu steigern. Chelsea muss das Band, was zwischen uns und Renesmee zerrissen wurde, wohl wieder schließen.

Meine Familie um mich herum lächelt leicht auf uns nieder und zeigt mir, es geht ihnen genauso. Nun können wir nur alle hoffen, dass es auch bei Renesmee wirkt.

Mein Blick richtet sich wieder auf die Augen meiner Kleinen, die zu flattern beginnen. Ich kann Jaspers Kraft spüren, um Renesmees aufkommende Panik erst gar nicht ausbrechen zu lassen. Dabei bekomme ich Panik, als ich Renesmee blutrote Augen sehe. Als hätte Carlisle meine Gedanken gelesen, äußert er sich dazu.

„Es ist normal, dass ihre Augen rot sind. Schließlich hat sie sich von Menschenblut ernähert. Sobald sie sich unserer Art der Ernährung anschließt, wird es sich wieder ändern", schafft er es, mich etwas zu beruhigen.

„Mom?", kommt es über die blassen Lippen meiner Tochter.

Ich blicke ihr tief in die Augen, die mich nun nicht mehr schocken und sehe sie liebevoll an. Allein nur das eine Wort treibt mir nicht laufen wollendene Tränen in die Augen. Mir entweicht ein Schluchzen und ich kann genau spüren, wie sich Esme, Alice und Rose ebenfalls zusammenreißen.

„Ich bin hier, mein Schatz. Ich bin hier, genau wie dein Dad, Scott, deine Tanten und Onkel, so wie deine Großeltern. Es wird alles wieder gut, Baby-Girl."

So wollte ich sie immer wieder als Baby nennen. Doch ich bekam nie die Chance dazu. Ihr Gesicht zeichnet Schmerz und Leid aus, allerdings nicht körperlich. Sie realisiert so langsam, was geschehen ist. Vor allem, was sie getan hat.

„Ich-ich bin ein Monster", wispert sie sehr leise, doch niemand überhört es.

Man hört nur noch die letzten Versuche von Chyna und Alec sich aus ihrer Umklammerung zu befreien. Alle Blicke sind auf mich und Renesmee gerichtet. Edward hat sich zu uns runter gekniet und streicht seiner Tochter immer wieder sanft über die Wange.

„Du bist kein Monster, Renesmee. Denn du warst nicht du selbst. Wir wissen alle, dass du nie zu so was in der Lage gewesen wärst", sagt er ihr liebevoll und der ganze Raum begibt sich in ein rhytmisches Nicken.

Selbst die Volturi, Denalis und Alistair sind sich da einig, dass Renesmee kein bestlialisches Monster ist. Sie ist nicht das, wonach sie sich gerade fühlt.

„Was hab ich nur getan, Dad?", diesmal schaut sie ihren Vater gepeinigt an.

„Du hast gar nichts getan, Carlie. Du warst nur ein Werkzeug dieser saditischen Bestie. Nie würdest du so etwas freiwillig tun", kommt es diesmal von Scott, der ihr beruhigend ans Knie fast.

„Ich…."

„Es sind so viele. Sie kommen von allen Seiten. Hunderte. Das können wir nicht schaffen", kommt Liam plötzlich ins Haus gestürmt.

Sein ganzer Körper vom Kampf gezeichnet. Wir lauschen dem Treiben rund ums Haus. Es sind tatsächlich weitere hunderte Vampire zu hören, von denen, nach seinem Gesicht zu urteilen, nicht einmal Aro wusste.

Ich helfe Renesmee auf, als sie versucht aufzustehen. Noch immer etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, stemmt sie sich auf Edwards und meiner Schulter und wir gehen hinaus. Dabei blicke ich auf Alec, dessen Gesicht wieder ein dämliches Grinsen zeichnet. Dafür kassiert er sich einen mächtigen Hieb von Emmett ein, der wütender nicht aussehen kann.

Als wir draußen ankommen, sind wir umkreist von etlichen Vampiren. Unmöglich, daran vorbei zu kommen, unmöglich, sie zu vernichten, um diesen Krieg zu beenden.

„Tja, ja. Ihr habt doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ich es so einfach mache, oder? Renesmee war nur ein kleines Vergnügen für mich. Sie ist viel zu labil, zu lieb für solch eine Mission. Chyna musste alles geben, um ihr das Böse einzutreiben", grinst Alec teuflisch.

Ich kann spüren, wie in Renesmee die Wut aufsteigt, denn ihr Körper bebt. Auch Edward muss von Carlisle gestoppt werden, um Alec nicht den Hals umzudrehen.

„Du wirst büßen, für das, was du getan hast", sagt Renesmee giftig mit einem Blick, der mir wieder Angst macht und ich mich frage, ob Renesmee uns getäuscht hat.

Aber da Edwards Blick zwar hart bleibt, aber Renesmee gewähren lässt, als sie sich von uns löst und auf Alec zu geht, versiegt diese Angst.

„Es wird das letzte Mal sein, dass du meiner Familie geschadet hast", zischt sie und haut Alec so kräftig auf die Schläfe, dass er in die Knie sackt.

Emmett ist so begeistert, dass er wie sonst Alice aufgeregt mit den Füßen scharrt. Allerdings verstummt er, als Renesmee wild entschlossen auf Benjamin zugeht. Die gegenerischen Vampire kreisen uns immer enger ein. Die Wölfe jaulen weit entfernt, wo sie sicher von anderen Vampiren in Schach gehalten werden.

Benjamin ist ganz entsetzt, als Renesmee energisch auf ihn zu geht und seine Hände greift.

„Vertrau mir", sagt sie ihm.

Und als würde Benjamin sie Jahre kennen, nickt er. Tia, Benjamins Frau ist nicht halb so vertrauenswürdig in Renesmee, aber beugt sich ihrem Mann, welchem sie ihr Leben anvertraut. Sie gesellt sich zu Ammun und Kiba, die sie tröstend in die Arme nehmen.

„Sie werden es schaffen", sagt Alice mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Aber vorerst wird es dunkel, als ziehe ein Strum auf. Ein heftiger, wilder Sturm. Oh nein. Ich erinnere mich, als dies das letzte Mal geschah. An diesem Tag starb Alecs Schwester. Würde dies also seine Vernichtung sein? Zumindest befürchtet es der Besagte.

„NEIN! So war das nicht geplant. Du solltest sie zerstören. SIE. RENESMEE!!! Du…", doch er kam nicht dazu auszusprechen, was immer er auch wollte.

„Danke, Felix", kommt es von Jasper, da Felix Alec erneut das Maul stopfte.

Benjamin und Renesmee blicken sich tief in die Augen. Ihre Hände eng miteinander verbunden, fangen sie an zu beben. Blitze schlagen plötzlich in den Boden neben uns.

„Lasst Alec und Chyna los", knurrt Renesmee.

Dieser muss glauben, dass sie erneut ein falschen Spiel treibt und wieder auf seine Seite kämpft, bis mehrere Blitze in die Mengen der gegnerischen Vampire treffen und sie genauso enden, wie Jane damals. Voller Erfurcht verfolge ich, wie einer nach dem anderen zerstört wird.

Die Wölfe gesellen sich wieder zu uns, denn ihre ‚Wachen' sind vernichtet. Ich weiß nicht, wie die beiden es tun, aber es werden tatsächlich nur die Gegner erledigt. Einer nach dem Anderen verwandelt sich in Asche, die sich durch den Sturm in der Luft verteilt und davon fliegt.

Unsere Gruppe schaut dem Treiben weiter zu. Der Eine mit Entsetzen, wie Alice und Esme, der Andere mit Sorge, wie Edward und Carmen, oder voller Stolz und Erstaunen, wie Aro und Emmett. Ich zähle mich zu der Gruppe der Besorgten, denn ich weiß, wie sehr dieser Akt an Renesmees Kräften zerren wird und wie lang ihre Genesung beim letzten Mal dauerte.

Im Halbsekundentakt schlagen die Blitze nun ein. Selbst die fliehenden Vampire werden getroffen. Irgendwann sind nur noch Chyna und Alec übrig. Levin muss längst vernichtet worden sein. Mittlerweile hat es begonnen zu regnen. Unsere Kleidung ist völlig durchnässt. An Bejamins und Renesmees Nasen tropft der Regen hinab.

Zum ersten Mal, seit sie mit Benjamin verbunden ist, löst Renesmee den Blick und richtet ihn an Alec und Chyna.

„Chelsea, Chiara, tut doch was. Sie wird mich umbringen. Ich bin doch eure Schwester", fleht Chyna.

„Du warst unsere Schwester, Chyna. Was du getan hast, können wir dir nie verzeihen. Anders, als Renesmee, warst du jede Minute bei klarem Verstand und dir war bewusst, was du da tust", wütet Chelsea.

Chiara hat ihren Blick gen Boden gerichtet. Als Älteste sollte sie die Situation beruhigen und ihrer kleinen Schwester Chyna beistehen. Doch sie kann es nicht. Ihr ist bewusst, dass Chyna immer der falschen Seite angehören würde.

„Es tut mir leid", sagt sie und wendet sich an Renesmee.

„Tu es."

„NEEEEEEEEIN!", und puff ist Chyna nur noch Asche.

Ich kann es noch immer nicht gutheißen, wenn jemand getötet wird, doch bei Chyna löst es ein angenehmes Gefühl in der Magengegend aus. Erleichterung, Befriedigung. Frohsein auf alle Fälle, dass diese Kreatur, die aus meiner Tochter eine andere, bösartige Persönlichkeit gemacht hat, vernichtet wurde.

Da war es nur noch Alec. Sein Tod ist ihm gewiss, seine Bemühungen zu fliehen, kommen nicht mehr auf.

„Ihr denkt, ich bin ein Monster? Was hat sie getan? Sie hat nun hunderte auf ihrem Gewissen. Meine Schwester, eure Schwester", blickt er zu Chelsea und Chiara, welche in den Armen ihrer Schwester leise weint.

„Renesmee Cullen ist nicht das zahme Lahm, wie ihr es alle glaubt. Seht sie euch doch an. Ihr seid ihre nächsten Opfer", und das sind Alecs letzte Worte, bis der Blitz in ihm einschlägt.

Und kaum ist es passiert, löst sich das Wolkenfeld. Die Sonne erscheint, die Vampire beginnen zu glitzern. Wie in Zeitlupe verfolge ich dann, wie Renesmee und Benjamin zu Boden sacken. Edward fängt sie auf und wiegt sie in seinen Armen. Tia kümmert sich dabei liebevoll um ihren Mann.

„Lasst uns nach Hause fahren. Es wird einige Tage dauern, aber sie werden wohlerhalten wieder aufwachen", spricht Alice.

Ich sehe sie dabei flehend an, weil ich es fast nicht glauben kann.

„Versprochen, Bella. Sie wird wieder aufwachen und dann beginnen wir mit ihrem Seelenheil", sagt sie und umarmt mich.

„Wir werden wieder eine Familie", flüstert sie in mein Ohr.

Ich schaue in ihre Augen, um zu sehen, ob sie es gesehen hat, in der Zukunft. Und als könnte sie meine Gedanken lesen, nickt sie mir zu.

Wir werden wieder eine Familie.

TBC


	33. Zeit heilt alle Wunden

**Zeit heilt alle Wunden**

**Bellas POV**

Wir haben es geschafft.

Nein. Nicht wir haben die Casottis zu Geschichte werden lassen. Das haben wir nur Renesmee und Benjamin zu verdanken. Durch die Vereinigung ihrer Kräfte wurde Alec und sein Gefolge vernichtet. Renesmee ist wieder frei. Doch ist sie es wirklich?

Ich kenne meine Tochter nun gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie jetzt Gefangene ihrer selbst ist. Sie wird nicht verkraften, dass die Vernichtung hunderter Vampire auf ihren Schultern lastet. Aber ohne diesen drastischen Akt wären wir die gewesen, die vernichten worden wären.

Wir, das heißt Edward, Carlisle, Renesmee und ich, sind den Denalis nach Alaska gefolgt. Amun, Kebi, Benjamin und Tia haben sich ebenfalls angeschlossen, denn Benjamin und Renesmee sind selbst noch bewusstlos, als wir das Denali-Schloss erreichen.

Edward trägt unsere Tochter in das Zimmer, welches mal unseres war. Es ist eines der wenigen Zimmer, die nicht zerstört wurden. Überhaupt ist das Domizil der Denalis nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen.

Benjamin ist nur ein Raum weiter. Der ägyptische Zirkel ist noch immer geschockt von den Ereignissen und voller Sorge um ihren Gefährten. Ich frage mich, ob sie uns verurteilen, für das, was passiert ist. Auch wenn Tia mir immer wieder aufmunternd zulächelt, weiß ich, dass zumindest Amun nicht davon erfreut war, dass Renesmee Benjamin benutzte, um alles zu beenden.

Aber um seine Belange kann ich mich jetzt nicht auch noch sorgen, denn meine Tochter braucht mich. Und sie wird meine volle Aufmerksamkeit bekommen.

Der Rest der Familie ist nach Highlands gereist, um unser Hab und Gut zu holen. Es wird allen schwer fallen, unser liebgewonnenes Zuhause wieder zu verlassen. Vor allem für Scott und Renesmee, die endlich Glück fanden in dieser Stadt.

Doch anders als Scott, der gleich nur von Tieren trank, hat Renesmee von Menschen getrunken. Lang genug, um so schnell nicht mehr davon abzukommen. Auch wenn sie sich am Ende unter Kontrolle hatte, ist sie noch immer ein neugeborener Vampir. Es ist für sie unmöglich, in nächster Zeit eine Schule zu besuchen. Und ich weiß, dass sie es nicht verkraften würde.

Sie hat gerade genug auf ihrem Gemüt, was sie bewältigen muss.

Im Schloss beginnen die Aufräumarbeiten. Die ersten Stunden wachen Edward und ich gemeinsam am Bett unserer Tochter, doch wir sind uns einig, dass wir den Denalis nicht zuschauen können, während sie ihr Zuhause wieder herstellen, welches durch unseren Einfluss zerstört wurde. So bleibe ich bei Renesmee und Edward hilft den Anderen, während Carlisle abwechselt bei Renesmee und Benjamin ist.

Vor wenigen Minuten, so berichtet mir Carlisle, ist Benjamin aufgewacht. Noch geschwächt, aber es geht ihm immer besser. Carlisle versucht mir damit Mut zu machen, aber so lange ich nicht endlich die geöffneten Augen meiner Tochter sehe, kann ich nichts mehr positiv sehen.

„Sie wird schon wieder, Bella. Hab Vertrauen", versucht Carlisle mich aus meiner Lethargie zu reißen.

„Wird sie wirklich? Ich meine, wird sie wieder meine Renesmee?", sehe ich ihn flehend an.

Seine Augen zeigen die gleiche Trauer der meinen. Das scheine ich immer wieder zu vergessen. Nicht nur Edward und ich haben durch Alec etwas verloren. Es betrifft die ganze Familie. Jeden hat es getroffen, nur übersehe ich es, vor meiner eigenen Trauer.

„Ich bin davon überzeugt, Bella. Wir sind eine große Familie, die dafür sorgen wird, dass Renesmee nicht in Schuld baden wird. Selbst die Denalis sehen uns als Familie an. Jedem liegt etwas daran, dass Renesmee wieder der Sonnenschein wird, der sie vor dieser ganzen Katastrophe war."

Bei seinen Worten kommen Erinnerungen in mir hoch, wie glücklich wir alle in Highlands waren. Renesmees fröhliches Lächeln, als sie ihr Softball Team zum Sieg brachte, oder als wir alle zusammen im Freizeitpark Achterbahn fuhren. Werden wir wirklich wieder so glücklich?

Bevor ich etwas sagen kann, spüre ich Lippen auf meinen. Etwas erschrocken weiche ich zurück, war ich doch eben noch alleine mit Carlisle und Renesmee. Als ich meine Augen öffne, sehe ich einen irritierten Edward und einen amüsierten Carlisle. Ich muss lange in Erinnerungen geschwelgt haben.

Carlisle verabschiedet sich zu Benjamin, während Edward meine Hand nimmt. Die Irritation aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Carlisle hat ihn sicher in seinen Gedanken aufgeklärt, was Edwards Grinsen erklären würde. Aber es weicht sofort seiner, seit Tagen aufgebrannten, besorgten Miene.

Er blickt zu Renesmee, die noch immer regungslos auf unserem Bett liegt. Als es diese Situation das letzte Mal gab, hörten wir noch ihren Herzschlag und konnten ihrer Atmung zuschauen. Doch das ist nun vorbei. Nie wieder werden wir in diesen Genuss kommen.

„Ich glaube Carlisle", sagt Edward plötzlich.

Wieder blicke ich zu Edward. Diesmal mit einem zuversichtlichen Blick. Und es ist mal wieder typisch Edward Cullen, wenn er es nicht schafft, mich mit seinem Blick zu überzeugen. Manchmal ist es doch einfach unfair. Aber deshalb bin ich so in ihn verliebt. Auch noch zwanzig Jahre später.

„Werden wir es wirklich schaffen?", frage ich ihn mit brechender Stimme.

„Bella, wir haben es geschafft, Renesmee aus einer unmöglichen Gefangenschaft zu befreien. Um Renesmee wieder zu unserer Tochter zu machen, bedarf es nur Liebe. Und ich denke, du wirst mir nicht widersprechen, wenn ich sage, dass sie in dieser Familie reichlich Liebe bekommen wird."

Er hat recht. Ich hatte fast aufgegeben, dass wir Renesmee aus den Fängen von Alec befreien könnten. Aber selbst diese schwierige Mission haben wir gemeistert. Diese Familie besteht mittlerweile aus zehn Vampiren, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. Doch eins haben alle gemeinsam: Die Liebe zu der Familie.

Und gerade die vergangenen zwei Jahre haben uns zusammengeschweißt. Renesmee hat dieser Familie so viel Leben eingehaucht, da wäre es doch nicht richtig, wenn wir es nicht wieder schaffen, diese Familie zu werden.

„OK?", hakt Edward nach, nachdem er merkt, wie tief ich in Gedanken hänge.

Nach meinem inneren Monolog kann ich ihn endlich wieder anlächeln, so wie er es liebt und nicke ihm zu.

„Gemeinsam schaffen wir es", lasse ich ihn wissen.

„Gut. Nun hilf Tanya ein wenig…"

Ich will ihn unterbrechen, denn nichts bringt mich jetzt von meiner Tochter fern. Doch da unterbricht er mich schon, mit einem Finger auf meinen Lippen.

„Ich weiß, du willst Renesmee nicht verlassen, aber ich bleibe bei ihr. Du, Liebes, brauchst etwas Ablenkung", überzeugt er mich und gibt mir einen zärtlichen Kuss, der jeglichen Protest verstummen lässt.

Renesmee gebe ich noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ein Blick zu Edward, der heißen soll, pass-auf-unsere-Tochter-auf-und-geb-mir-bescheid-wenn-sich-etwas-ändert, auch wenn ich weiß, dass er mich auch ohne meinem vielsagenden Blick rufen würde, und gehe, wenn auch noch immer ungern, aus dem Zimmer.

Auf dem Flur begegne ich Amun, der mit einem blanken Gesichtsausdruck an mir vorbei geht. Ich möchte ihm am liebsten ansprechen, weiß es jedoch besser.

„Er wird sich schon wieder beruhigen, Bella", höre ich eine weiche Frauenstimme.

Es ist Kebi, die gerade aus Benjamins Zimmer kommt.

„Geht es Benjamin besser?", frage ich schnell, ohne wieder auf das Thema Amun zu kommen.

Ich möchte nicht, dass sich Kebi gegen ihren Mann stellt. So dankbar ich ihr für den Beistand wäre, möchte ich nicht auch noch daran schuld sein, wenn Kebis guter Wille ihren Mann in Aufruhr bringt.

„Er ist schon wieder fast der Alte. Er hat auch nach Renesmee gefragt, kaum dass er die Augen aufschlug", lächelt sie mir zu.

„Du wirst sehen. Renesmee wacht bald auf und es wird sich alles wieder zum Guten wenden."

Ihr Blick hat etwas Warmes, Vertrauensvolles, was mich an meine Großmutter erinnert. Aber gleichzeitig hat sie dieses Funkeln in den Augen, welches ich immer in Alice Augen entdecke, wenn sie mir von einer Vision erzählt und sie sich ganz sicher ist, dass es passieren wird. Was Positives, versteht sich.

„Danke, Kebi. Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel."

Sie schenkt mir ein weiteres Lächeln und folgt ihrem Mann, während ich mit mir kämpfe, in Benjamins Zimmer zu gehen, um mich zu entschuldigen. Nur fallen mir keine passenden Worte ein. Stattdessen gehe ich Edwards Bitte nach und mache mich auf die Suche nach Tanya und ihrer Familie.

Das Schloss mag groß sein, dennoch nehme ich den Duft von Tanya sofort wahr. Es hat etwas Süßliches, das für viele Männer sicher unwiderstehlich ist. Ein Wunder, dass sie noch nicht ihre große Liebe gefunden hat. Wobei ich hätte schwören können, dass ihr Felix schöne Augen machte und Tanya, nicht wie sonst, ihm die passende Ohrfeige verpasste.

Es ist zwar schwer vorstellbar, dass Tanya mit einem Volturi anbändelt. Doch nach der Schlacht in Missouri ist für mich nichts mehr unmöglich.

In der großen Eingangshalle treffe ich auf die Hälfte der Denalis. Genau genommen: Irina, Kate und Tanya. Alle drei unterbrechen ihre Arbeit, als sie mich wahrnehmen und sehen zu mir auf.

„Hi Bella. Wie geht es Renesmee?", fragt Kate.

„Sie ist noch nicht wach", sage ich leise.

„Und wie geht es dir?", kommt die Frage überraschenderweise von Irina.

Alle drei Frauen sehen mich besorgt an. Ich kann nur seufzen und fange an, etwas Schutt wegzuräumen.

„Bella?", spüre ich eine Hand an meinem Arm.

Es ist Tanya. Sie zieht mich zur Seite und wir setzen uns. Irina und Kate bleiben vor uns stehen.

„Was liegt dir auf dem Herzen, Bella? Ich weiß, wir waren nie die besten Freunde, aber ich denke, nach allem was passiert ist, können wir uns zu einer Familie zählen", kommt es von Kate.

„Das ist es ja."

Sie sehen mich daraufhin irritiert an. Ich kann nur meinen Kopf in meine Hände legen und schaue zu Boden.

„Seht euch euer Schloss an. Fast alles ist zerstört. Ihr wurdet so unsagbar gequält. Tyra, oh Gott Tyra. Das alles ist unsere Schuld."

So ist es. Die Denalis lebten Jahrhunderte ohne größere Vorkommnisse hier in Alaska. Und kaum kommen wir ins Spiel, kommen die Volturi. Und selbst nachdem wir ans andere Ende der USA ziehen, sind sie nicht vor uns sicher. Was mussten sie wegen uns nur durchmachen?

„Bella? Sieh mich an", erkenne ich Tanyas Stimme.

Ich traue mich nicht aufzusehen, um dann ihr wütendes Gesicht zu erkennen. Ihre Wut auf unsere Familie, die unsagbar groß sein muss.

Doch dann spüre ich ihre Hand unter meinem Kinn. Ich habe kaum Kraft, mich zu wiedersetzen und schaue, zu meiner Überraschung, in ein sorgenvolles Gesicht. In den Jahren, wo ich mich damit abgefunden habe, dass sie Edward zwar mag, aber es akzeptiert hat, dass er nur mich liebt, konnte ich erkennen, was Tanya für eine hübsche Frau ist.

„Was redest du da, Bella? Haben wir dir und deiner Familie in irgendwelcher Art Grund gegeben, zu glauben, dass ihr die Schuldigen an dieser Katastrophe seid?"

„Das braucht ihr nicht, Tanya. Es liegt klar auf der Hand. Wir hätten nie nach Denali kommen sollen."

„Und was dann, Bella? Magst du etwa nicht meine Freundin sein?", ist Kate entrüstet.

„So meine ich das nicht."

„Hör dich an, Bella", ist es Irina, die mich lautstark anspricht.

„Wir wissen von Carlisle und Edward, dass du dich sorgst, dass Renesmee ihres Lebens nicht mehr froh wird und sich unnütz die Schuld geben wird. Dass du alles dafür tun wirst, um sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Doch du tust es ihr nun gleich", wütet sie.

„Ich versteh nicht…"

„Bella, niemand gibt dir oder deiner Familie die Schuld. Im Gegenteil. Ohne euch hätte Alec uns alle vernichtet. Dann gäbe es nun keinen mehr von uns. Dieses Schloss haben wir schnell wieder aufgebaut. Warte nur ab, bis Alice und Esme zurück sind. Zusammen mit Carmen wird das Schloss schnell wieder im alten Glanz spiegeln", lächelt mir Irina zu.

Auch Irina ist einer der Denalis, die ich jahrelang falsch eingeschätzt habe. Ich erinnere mich noch an den Tag, als wir mit Renesmee zurück aus Phönix kamen. Natürlich waren sie verärgert, aber nur, weil sie dachten, sie wäre ein Mensch. Ein Mensch, der die Volturi in Aufruhr bringen würde. Diese Besorgnis war im Grunde nur präsent, weil sie alle um ihren Zirkel, ihre Familie, besorgt waren. Ich muss blind gewesen sein.

„Nachdem ich gesehen habe, wie Alecs Zirkel vernichtet wurde, oder wie die Volturi in die Schranken gewiesen wurden und nun wieder für das Gute kämpfen, aber auch, wenn ich gesehen habe, wie viele Vampir-Clans sich zusammenschlossen und Freundschaft schlossen, bin ich überzeugt, Bella, dass es eine Art Prophezeiung war."

Diesmal bin es nicht nur ich, die Tanya skeptisch ansieht. Irina und Kate haben genauso wenig Ahnung, wovon ihre Schwester da redet. Tanya belächelt das ganze nur.

„Was ich meine, ist die Tatsache, dass Alec schon sehr lange den Plan hatte, alles an sich zu reißen. Aro wusste davon, konnte Alec aber durch Chelseas Gabe an sich binden und in Schach halten. Im Inneren ahnte er aber, dass Alec es dennoch irgendwann schaffen würde.

„Um auf den Punkt zu kommen, glaube ich, dass es prophezeit war, dass du und Edward zusammen findet. Das ihr trotz aller Umstände ein Paar werdet, heiratet und ein Kind zeugt, wovon niemand zu träumen wagte. Renesmee war vorherbestimmt, um diesem ganzen Krieg ein Ende zu setzen. Sie steht für den Frieden."

„Das ist wahr."

Erschrocken drehe ich mich um, als ich Edwards Stimme höre. Neben ihm stehen Carlisle, Eleazar, Alistair und Amun.

Edward kommt auf mich zu und setzt sich neben mich. Er nimmt meine Hand, wie er es immer tut, um mich zu beruhigen.

„Wir haben für alles, unsere Liebe, die Anerkennung, unser Leben, einfach alles, so hart kämpfen müssen. Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, wie sehr ich mich dagegen wehrte, dich zu lieben, weil ich befürchtete, dich zu töten, ich mich aber dennoch nie von dir fernhalten konnte? Es war nicht nur das Blut und die Liebe, weshalb du mich anzogst. Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, da ist noch etwas Anderes.

„Ich habe es lange Zeit vergessen, als wir so glücklich waren, doch schon, als wir Renesmee das erste Mal befreien mussten und sich Allianzen schlossen, von denen niemand dachte, dass es sie mal geben würde, wusste ich, dass es alles einen Grund hat."

„Ihr wollt mir also sagen, dass Renesmee so etwas wie eine Prophezeiung ist? Für den Frieden unter den Vampiren?"

Edward nickt, so wie auch die anderen drei Herren vor uns.

„Was bisher niemand wusste, es gab schon einmal diese Prophezeiung. Die Prophezeiung, dass ein Mensch und ein Vampir ein Kind zeugten, das den Frieden erreichen sollte. Zu dieser Zeit tobten etliche Schlachten, von denen euch Jasper sicher einiges erzählte", fing Amun an.

„Ich habe es gerade erst Carlisle, Edward, Alistair und Eleazar erzählt, nachdem ich mir sicher war, dass Renesmee die Prophezeiung sei."

„Der Grund, warum ich die vergangenen Wochen euch gegenüber so unfair war, weil es eigentlich meinem Sohn vorstimmt war, diesen Krieg zu beenden."

OK. Das nenne ich eine Wendung. Den irritierten Gesichtern der Denali-Frauen zu urteilen, wussten auch sie nichts davon. Carlisle und Edward mögen davon nun wissen, sind aber noch immer geschockt, so viel kann ich deuten.

„Renesmee ist nicht der erste Halbvampir, Bella. Das war Nahuel, mein Sohn. Doch anders als Renesmee, konnte er dem Druck nicht stand halten. Er hatte nicht den Halt einer so großen… Familie."

Ich bin geschockt. Gerade Amun, bei dem ich immer das Gefühl hatte, dass er einen Hass auf uns hatte, eben weil Edward einen Mensch liebte, mich. Und weil daraus Renesmee entstand. Aber selbst das macht nun alles einen Sinn.

„Was geschah mit deinem Sohn?", bei dieser Frage sehe ich eine Seite an Amun, die ich nie in ihm vermutete.

„In einer der größten Schlachten von 1750 hat er aufgegeben. Er wusste von seinem Schicksal und wollte die Last nicht mehr tragen. Er ließ sich vernichten", kommt es von Amun mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Aber warum ist er nicht wie Renesmee zu einem ganzen Vampir geworden?", möchte ich wissen.

Amun sieht mich mit verhärtender Miene an. Und ich glaube schon, dass ich hätte diese Frage nicht stellen sollen. Doch als Edward meine Hand drückt und mich aufmunternd anlächelt, bin ich mir sicher, dass es einen anderen Grund gibt.

„Er hatte nicht genug gekämpft und aufgegeben. Eure Tochter hingegen wollte leben, wollte, dass sich alles zum Guten wendet. Ich will dir keine Angst machen Bella, aber es war knapp. Ihr hättet sie fast verloren. Doch sie hat es geschafft, weil sie euch hat."

Und mit diesen Worten verlässt er den Raum. Auch wenn ich nur seinen Rücken sehe, weiß ich, wie es in ihm aussehen muss. Denn mir ging es nicht anders, als Renesmee unter Alecs Schirm stand. Nur habe ich meine Tochter wieder und sollte mich glücklich schätzen. Nicht weiter diese Trauer schieben.

„Wow", kommt es von Kate.

„Du sagst es", folgt Irina.

Tanya ist komplett sprachlos. Alistair und Eleazar folgen ihrem Freund.

„Wie konnte er das vor euch fernhalten? Konntest du es nicht in seinen Gedanken sehen, Edward?", findet Tanya ihre Sprache wieder.

„Nein. Nichts dergleichen. Irgendetwas Dunkles war in seinen Gedanken immer präsent. Mir wird jetzt auch bewusst, warum er meine Familie mied. Irgendwann hätte er es nicht mehr verstecken können."

„Und ich dachte, er ist einfach nur ein alter, grummeliger Brummbär", weiß es Kate, die Stimmung etwas zu heben.

„Das bleibt er trotzdem", lacht Irina.

Doch mir ist nicht wirklich zum Lachen zu Mute. Was wurde meiner Tochter da für eine Bürde auferlegt? Aber es war nun mal alles vorbestimmt. Vielleicht mein ganzes Leben?

Das sich meine Eltern trennen?

Dass ich eines Tages zu meinem Vater nach Forks ziehe, um dann auf die Cullens zu treffen?

Dass irgendwie nichts schaffte, mich umzubringen? Kein Van, kein James, keine Volturi?

Dass ich mich ausgerechnet in die schönste Person Forks verliebe und diese auch noch ein Vampir ist?

Dass wir heiraten und ich unverhofft schwanger werde?

Einfach ALLES?

So langsam beginne ich, es wirklich zu glauben. Ich bin einfach nur glücklich, dass Renesmee stark genug war, um diese Bürde zu überstehen. Und mir wird wieder bewusst, welche Rolle die ganze Familie dabei spielt.

Ohne drüber nachzudenken, umarme ich Edward. Sekunden später finden sich auch Kate, Irina, Tanya und Carlisle in einer Umarmung wieder. Natürlich schauen mich alle ungläubig an, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren.

„Edward, Bella, Renesmee wird glaube ich wach", hören wir Carmen.

Erst jetzt begreife ich, dass Edward unsere Tochter alleine ließ. Nun nicht alleine, aber ich hatte ihn eigentlich drum gebeten, bei ihr zu bleiben. Dieser Ärger ist jedoch schnell runtergeschluckt. Denn die Unterredung mit Amun und die ganzen Erzählungen um die Prophezeiung hätte ich nicht ohne ihn durchgestanden.

Zusammen laufen wir in Renesmees Zimmer, wo Carmen liebevoll über Renesmees Stirn streicht. Als sie uns sieht, macht sie sofort Platz. Ich setze mich neben Renesmee auf das Bett und kann sehen, wie sie sich leicht hin und her bewegt.

Edward nimmt auf der anderen Seite Platz, während Carlisle am Ende des Bettes steht und Carmen uns alleine lässt. Alle drei schauen wir auf Renesmee runter, bis sich ihre Augen öffnen. Einen Moment, auf den ich so lange warten musste. Aber nicht nur ich. Das ganze Schloss steht still.

Noch immer sind ihre Augen leuchtend rot. Ich hatte einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer, dass sie wie schon mal, verloren gehen, und sich das schöne Braun wieder in ihren Augen breit macht. Doch insgeheim wusste ich, dass dies nicht passieren würde.

Renesmee rappelt sich im Bett auf und schaut uns einen nach dem anderen an, als würde sie uns nicht erkennen. Doch schon Sekunden später macht sich Gewissheit in ihr breit. Ihr Blick wandert wieder zu mir und bleibt dort auch hängen, dabei versuche ich, ihr ein Lächeln entgegen zu bringen, doch meine Sorge um sie lässt es wohl eher wie eine Grimasse aussehen.

Während sie mich weiter anblickt, greift sie sich an den Hals. Natürlich. Sie hat tagelang kein Blut getrunken. Carlisle überreicht ihr eine Tasse, dessen Inhalt Tierblut ist. Wir haben darüber gesprochen, sie sofort an unsere Art der Ernährung zu gewöhnen.

Sie schaut etwas irritiert zu Carlisle, doch als sie einen Atemzug nimmt und dabei den unwiderstehlichen Geruch einatmet, schließen sich ihre Augen. Ohne sie wieder zu öffnen, nimmt sie ihrem Grandpa die Tasse ab und trinkt es in einem Zug. Für einen Moment macht sie ein angewidertes Gesicht, aber würde es uns nicht auch so gehen, wenn wir als Fleischfresser plötzlich in Tofu beißen? Zumindest stelle ich es mir so vor. Ich kenne es allerdings nicht anders.

Ich nehme ihr die Tasse wieder ab und warte zusammen mit Edward und Carlisle auf eine Reaktion. Die nicht lange auf sich warten lässt.

„Ich hatte so gehofft, es war alles nur ein Traum", schluchzt sie und schlägt die Hände vors Gesicht.

Man sieht förmlich, wie alles auf sie einprasselt.

„So viele Vampire sind vernichtet, durch mich. Tyra…", mehr bekommt sie nicht raus, ihr Schluchzen durchfährt ihren ganzen Körper.

Drum will ich sie in den Arm nehmen, sie trösten, ihr vermitteln, dass sie nicht alleine ist, doch kaum lege ich meine Hand an ihre Schulter, schüttelt Renesmee sie ab. Ich versuche es nochmal, doch sie wehrt sich gegen meine Nähe, was mir einen Stich versetzt.

„Bitte lasst mich alleine, bevor ich euch auch noch etwas antue."

„Renesmee…", versuche ich es nochmal und will ihr über die Wange streichen, doch sie zuckt wieder zurück.

„Bitte", fleht sie.

Diesmal spüre ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Es ist Edward.

„Lassen wir sie einen Moment in Ruhe", sagt er mir.

Ich möchte protestieren, mich an Renesmee krallen, doch der Schock sitzt so tief, dass ich mich von Edward auf die Beine ziehen lasse. Doch bevor wir das Zimmer verlassen, drücke ich Renesmee einen Kuss auf ihr Haar.

„Vergiss nicht, Renesmee. Wir lieben dich, die ganze Familie. Egal was geschehen ist und noch geschehen wird, wir sind deine Familie. Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz", entfährt mir nun auch ein Schluchzen.

Edward führt mich aus dem Zimmer und schließt die Tür. Kaum, dass sie zu ist, hören wir, wie die Tür abgeschlossen wird. Von innen. Ich kann mich nur an die Tür lehnen und sie hinab rutschen, bis ich am Boden ende. Edward fängt mich zwar auf, aber ich weiß, dass es ihm genauso geht. Dass ihm die Zurückweisung unserer Tochter genauso schmerzt, wie mir. Ich kann es so deutlich in seinem angespannten Gesicht erkennen.

Renesmees Schluchzen wird lauter und schneller. Ihr Weinen bricht mir das Herz, denn ich als Mutter müsste doch jetzt bei ihr sein, um sie zu trösten. Aber sie will uns nicht bei sich haben. Ich weiß nicht, ob es das Richtige ist.

Wir halten uns beide in den Armen und lauschen dem Wimmern unserer Tochter.

„Kannst du ihre Gedanken lesen?", frage ich ihn.

„Nein. Leider nicht. Sicher gehen gerade sonst welche Szenarien durch ihren Kopf."

In der Zeit, wo wir vor ihrer Tür sitzen, prüfe ich alle fünf Minuten, ob die Tür nicht doch offen ist. Immer wieder klopfe ich und bitte sie, uns wieder reinzulassen. Das einzige Ergebnis, welches ich erreiche, ist ihr lauter werdendes Weinen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir hier sitzen, doch irgendwann hören wir sechs Vampire in das Schloss kommen. Allesamt laufen sie auf uns zu. Sofort wird mir klar, dass es der Rest der Familie ist. Und ich bin froh, dass wir wieder beieinander sind.

Als sie Edward und mich vor der Tür sitzen sehen und Jasper deutlich unseren Schmerz spürt und weiter leitet, wissen alle, wie wir uns fühlen. Ihre vorfreudigen Gesichter glänzen nur noch vor Sorge.

„Was ist mit Renesmee?", fragt Scott, der wie ich, nur noch eins möchte. Zu Renesmee.

„Sie hat sich an alles erinnert und möchte alleine sein", versucht Edward, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Und ihr hört auf sie?", streicht Scott sich übers Gesicht.

Ich kann ihn nur erschrocken ansehen. Edward allerdings muss in Scotts Gedanken etwas gesehen haben, was ihn ein wenig beruhigt.

„Das macht sie immer. Schon als Kind. Sobald sie traurig war, wütend oder sonst was, will sie alleine sein. Und ich muss jedesmal das gleiche tun", murrt er vor sich hin und lässt uns stehen.

„Was hat er vor?", frage ich Edward.

„Etwas, was wir hätten auch tun sollen", sagt er mit fester Miene.

„Warum habt ihr nicht einfach die Tür aufgebrochen?", kommt es von Emmett.

Von wem auch sonst. Rose gibt ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und sieht ihren Mann böse an.

„Um sie dann noch mehr zu ängstigen?!"

Emmett hat ein Einsehen und schaut, wie wir alle, auf die verschlossene Tür. Ich kann deutlich spüren, wie Jasper versucht, die Lage zu beruhigen und Renesmee viel Liebe spüren zu lassen, doch wissen wir noch immer nicht, ob seine Kraft nun überhaupt etwas bei ihr bewirkt.

Dann nehmen wir eine Bewegung im Zimmer wahr.

„Er steigt durchs Fenster", kommt es von Alice.

Renesmee muss es nicht wahrgenommen haben, denn Scott geht mit leichten Schritten voran.

„Renesmee?", hören wir ihn flüstern.

Ihr Schluchzen stoppt abrupt.

„Scott?", höre ich die verweinte Stimmer meiner Tochter.

„Hey, Babe."

Alice kichert, während Carlisle und Esme, wie auch Rosalie und Emmett sich nur angrinsen. Edwards und meinen Blick möchte ich als verdattert beschreiben.

„Was willst du hier?", kommt es von Renesmee.

„Eine nette Art, mich zu begrüßen", höre ich, zu meiner Erleichterung, etwas Witz in seiner Stimme.

„Geh bitte."

„Bin ich je gegangen, wenn du in diesem Zustand warst?"

Eine kurze Pause, in der Renesmee sicher nachdenkt.

„Da waren wir auch noch zusammen."

Wir alle ziehen den Atem ein, als sie das sagt. Auch Scott.

„Willst du etwa nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein?", fragt er gekränkt.

„Nach allem was passiert ist, ich dir und den anderen angetan habe, wärst du ein Narr, wenn du noch mit mir zusammen sein wolltest."

„Gut, dann bin ich eben ein Narr. Aber liebe Renesmee, mein kleines Dummerchen, ich habe dir schon vor Jahren gesagt, dass uns nichts auseinander bringen kann. Nichts, Carlie", sagt er die letzten Worte, so ernst, wie ich ihn noch nie erlebt habe.

Ich höre die Federn im Bett nachgeben, was mir sagt, dass Scott sich nah bei Renesmee befindet und mich beruhigt.

„Komm her", höre ich ihn sagen.

Ihre Körper prallen aufeinander. Sie umarmen sich. Wir entspannen uns alle, auch wenn Renesmees Weinen vom neuen beginnt.

„Wie kannst du noch in meiner Nähe sein wollen?"

„Weil ich dich liebe, Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

„Aber ich habe so viel Schreckliches getan."

„Warum erzählst du mir nicht einfach mal von Beginn an, was passiert ist und dann entscheide ich, ob du wirklich dieses Monster bist, von dem du da redest. OK?"

„Gute Taktik", kommt es von Carlisle.

Ich schaue ihn fragend an, kann ich es doch kaum glauben, dass es Renesmee helfen wird, nochmal alles durchzugehen.

„Es wird ihr helfen, alles zu erzählen. Jede Einzelheit, dann wird sie sehen, dass sie nur ein Spielball von Alec war und nicht sie selbst."

Ich verstehe.

„Ich kann mich noch genau erinnern, als wir hier im Schloss waren und plötzlich das Chaos ausbrach. Levin hatte mich gegen die Wand geschleudert. Es war, als hätte ich für einige Minuten meinen Körper verlassen. Ich hatte gesehen, wie Mom mich in den Armen hielt und weinte."

An diesen Moment möchte ich selber kaum erinnert werden. Es war das Schlimmste, was eine Mutter erleben kann.

Dann sprudelt es aus Renesmee nur noch raus. Sie lässt dabei wirklich kein Detail aus. Als sie bei dem Mädchen ankommt, bricht sie wieder ins Schluchzen aus. Aber noch schlimmer wird es, als sie von La Push erzählt. Wir waren alle geschockt, als sie den jungen Wolf erlegte. Nun befürchtet sie, dass Jake sie hassen wird.

„Keine Angst. Jacob, wie auch der Rest des Rudels, wissen, dass es nicht du warst, die den Wolf getötet hat. Du hast ein viel zu weiches Herz, um so etwas zu tun", sagt Scott liebevoll.

Als sie am Ende ankommt, wo sie hunderte von Vampiren vernichtete, möchte ich nur noch die Tür aufbrechen und sie in meine Arme schließen. Sie ist völlig aufgelöst. Und Scott hat zu kämpfen, sie unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Hör mir zu, Renesmee. Ohne dich, würde es uns alle nicht mehr geben. Ohne dich, hätte Alec noch Millionen Menschen getötet. Ohne dich, würde es niemals diesen Frieden geben. Es war dir prophezeit, Renesmee."

„Woher weiß er das?", fragt Carlisle, zieht die Frage aber gleich zurück, als ihn Alice anlacht.

Plötzlich kommt Kate um die Ecke.

„Entschuldigt, der lag unter Tonnen Schutt, bis ich ihn gefunden habe", sagt sie und überreicht Edward einen Schlüssel.

„Danke, Kate."

„Nichts zu danken, Edward. Ich will nur, dass die Kleine wieder die alte Frohnatur wird, wie wir sie kennen", sagt sie mit einem Lächeln und umarmt mich tröstend.

„Das wird schon", flüstert sie mir ins Ohr.

Dafür gebe ich ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie wieder verschwindet. Emmett nimmt mir den Schlüssel ab und macht die Tür auf. Für ihn war es auch eine Qual, nicht die Tür aufzubrechen, um zu seiner ‚kleinen Schwester' zu gelangen.

Wir stürmen ins Zimmer, wo sich uns ein herzzerreißendes Bild bietet. Scott liegt im Bett, hoch gebettet auf viele Kissen, während Renesmee halb auf ihm liegt und ihr Gesicht in seinem Bauch vergräbt. Sie schreckt nicht mal hoch, als wir alle am hinter ihr stehen. Sie versteckt sich nur noch mehr.

Ich kann mich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten und setze mich neben sie aufs Bett, streiche ihr liebevoll über den Rücken, als wieder ein Schluchzen durch ihren ganzen Körper fährt. So lege ich mich neben sie und schmiege mich an meine Tochter.

„Es ist wahr, Renesmee. Du hättest nie etwas dagegen tun können. Es war dir vorher bestimmt. Es war dein Schicksal, uns alle zu retten", erklärt Carlisle.

„Aber warum mussten so viele sterben dabei?", fragt sie, ohne aufzublicken.

Langes Schweigen, denn keiner kann ihr wirklich die Frage beantworten, doch wieder ist es Carlisle, der versucht, es Renesmee leichter zu machen.

„Die vielen Vampire, die in Missouri umkamen, waren allesamt auf Alecs dunkler Seite. Sie hätten dafür gesorgt, dass wir alle vernichtet werden, hättest du das gewollt?"

„Natürlich nicht", brüllt Renesmee ihn an.

Carlisle schmunzelt innerlich über den kleinen Fortschritt. Auch ich bin erleichtert, dass sie es nicht bereut, uns gerettet zu haben.

„Hey, Knirps. Niemand ist dir böse. Wir sind alle stolz auf dich", kommt es von Emmett.

„Und dankbar, dass wir noch immer zusammenleben können, ohne ein Verlust", fügt Rosalie mit an.

„Schon bald werden wir zurück blicken, auf den Tag, an dem selbst die Volturi unsere Freunde waren. Oder vielmehr sind", sagt Esme.

„Stimmt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Felix und Emmett beste Freunde werden könnten", lacht Jasper.

„Das warst nur du, Renesmee. Du musstest viel durchmachen", sagt Edward liebevoll und küsst unserer Tochter die Stirn.

Er bleibt bei mir stehen und fährt mir über den Arm, weil er weiß, dass ich ihn und seine Berührung genauso brauche, wie Renesmees Lachen.

„Du bist schuld", beginnt Alice und wir schauen sie alle groß an.

Sie lacht und hebt schützend die Hände.

„Du bist schuld, dass wir Mädels nun öfter shoppen müssen. Chelsea und ihre Schwester Chiara möchten sich gerne hier im Schloss niederlassen."

„Obwohl ich ihre Schwester umgebracht habe?", fragt Renesmee mit brechender Stimme.

„Es ist wahrlich ein schwerer Verlust für die beiden. Aber sie haben selbst gesagt, dass Chyna nicht mehr ihre Schwester war, seit sie zum Vampir wurde. Du magst dich vielleicht nicht mehr an alles erinnern, aber sie haben dich darum gebeten, sie nicht zu verschonen, weil sie wussten, Chyna würde sich nie ändern und weiter Unglück verbreiten", versuche ich sie von einer weiteren Last zu befreien.

Ich schmiege mich enger an sie, um ihr meine Nähe zu geben. Und was dann passiert, lässt mich schreien vor Freude, als ich spüre, dass Renesmee diese Nähe annimmt und sich an mich kuschelt.

Ihr Blick schweift über alle Gesichter und ich wünschte für diesen Moment, ihre Gedanken lesen zu können. Die Stille, die dabei herrscht, kommt mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Nach weiteren Minuten seufzt Renesmee und ich glaube, sie resigniert, dass sie wirklich keine Schuld trägt. Doch als ihr Gesicht eine erneut schmerzende Grimasse annimmt, kommen bei mir wieder Zweifel auf, ob sie je wieder ein unbeschwertes Leben führen kann.

„Aber ich habe Menschenblut getrunken. Unschuldige Menschen mussten sterben, damit ich meinen Durst stillen konnte. Und es war berauschend. Ich mochte es."

Bevor Renesmee weiter reden kann, springt Edwards aufs Bett. Renesmee schreckt auf, was Edward entgegen kommt, weil er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände nimmt. Sein Gesicht zeigt ihn verzweifelter denn je. Für einen Moment fürchte ich um seine Reaktion, doch ich vertraue ihm. Er will, wie ich, nur das Beste für unsere Tochter.

„Sag mir eins, Schatz. Hattest du eine Wahl, als sie das Mädchen vor dich stellten? Hatten sie dir die Wahl gelassen, ob du Tier- oder Menschenblut trinken willst?", fragt er forsch.

Renesmee schüttelt nach einem Augenblick ihren Kopf zu einem Nein und weicht Edwards Blick.

„Wolltest du dich dagegen wehren?"

Diesmal nickt Renesmee.

„Ich konnte zu dem Zeitpunkt, als wir in La Push waren, deine Gedanken lesen. Also weiß ich, was in dir vorging und was passiert ist. Du hattest keine Chance."

„Du wirst es schon schaffen, dich an Tierblut zu gewöhnen. Ich habe es auch geschafft und du weißt, wie lange ich von Menschen getrunken habe. Lange genug, um zu wissen was in dir vorgeht. Aber du wirst es schaffen", lässt Jasper Renesmee wissen.

„Genau. Und denk dran. Du hast eine ganze Familie, die dich unterstützt", kommt es von Scott.

„Und uns", hört man aus verschiedenen Richtungen des Schlosses.

Und zum ersten Mal seit diesem ganzen Dilemma hat Renesmee wieder ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Aber es verschwindet sofort, als sie unsere Gesichter sieht, denn wir sind alle samt geschockt, denn Tränen laufen ihr die Wangen hinab.

„Unmöglich", sagt Carlisle und wischt ihr eine Träne aus dem Gesicht, um es dann zu kosten.

Carlisle verschluckt sich regelrecht daran. Esme streicht ihm besorgt über den Rücken. Durch Carlisles Reaktion ist Renesmee mal wieder zurück gewichen. Unsere Blicke machen es sicher auch nicht einfacher.

Nachdem sich Carlisle wieder beruhigt, trägt sein Gesicht ein ungewohntes Grinsen, was sicher nicht nur mir etwas Sorgen macht.

„Vampirgift", sagt er ruhig.

„Es sind keine normalen Tränen."

Man hört alle befreit aufatmen. Auch Renesmee.

„Du bist und bleibst etwas Besonders", sagt Esme.

Und damit trifft sie genau meine Gedanken. Aber wohl nicht nur meine, denn alle im Raum fangen befreit an zu lachen.

„Gruppenkuscheln", ruft Emmett.

So soll es sein. Die ganze Familie, mit allen zehn Vampiren, nimmt auf dem Bett Platz und umarmt Renesmee. Und als diese freudig lacht, weiß ich, dass wir alle wieder glücklich werden. Aber am wichtigsten, dass Renesmee ihren Frieden findet.

Aber wenn ich uns so betrachte, uns Cullen, wenn ich die lachenden Gesichter sehe, wie jedes einzelne vor Freude strahlt, aber auch die Liebe zur Familie ausdrückt, mache ich mir da keine Sorgen mehr.

TBC


	34. Epilog Lang ersehntes Glück

**Epilog**

**Lang ersehntes Glück**

**Esmes POV**

Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich alles so entwickelt. Dass nicht nur mein Leben solch einen Verlauf nehmen wird.

Ich dachte 1921, als ich meinen Sohn verlor, und damit alles, was mir auf dieser Welt etwas bedeute, wäre alles vorbei. Mein Leben hatte keinen Sinn mehr.

Und doch wurde ich eines Besseren belehrt. Schon, als mir Carlisle das erste Mal begegnete, 1911, nachdem ich mir mein Bein brach, hatte ich ein besonderes Gefühl in seiner Nähe. Von Sicherheit, aber auch Geborgenheit.

Kaum, dass ich 1921 die Augen öffnete, nachdem Carlisle mich in einen Vampir verwandelte, hatte ich wieder dieses Gefühl. Man sagt, das erste was man spürt, wenn man als Vampir erwacht, ist der Blutdurst. Doch bei mir waren es eben diese Gefühle der Geborgenheit und Liebe.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dass ich mich an mein Dasein als Vampir gewöhnte. Schließlich hatte ich jemanden an meiner Seite, der mich liebte. Der mich so liebte, wie es mir mit Charles verwehrt war. Carlisle ist mein Leben und ich bin ihm unendlich dankbar, dass er mich rettete.

Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice und Jasper mögen nie meine eigenen Kinder gewesen sein, aber sie ließen mir das Gefühl, dass sie mich als Mutter-Figur brauchten, auch wenn sie ihr Leben sicher auch ohne meinen Einfluss gemeistert hätten. Dennoch liebe ich das Gefühl des Gebrauchtwerden.

Zusammen haben wir sieben lange Jahrzehnte harmonisch zusammen gelebt, in verschiedenen Städten und Ländern dieser Welt. Ich möchte kein Jahr missen.

Edward war dabei immer mein ‚Sorgenkind'. Auch wenn er es gut zu verstecken konnte, wusste ich, wie sehr es ihn bedrückte, alleine zu sein. Natürlich war er nie alleine, bei unserer großen Familie, doch musste er viele, viele Jahr zuschauen, wie um ihn herum alle glücklich verliebt waren.

Unsere Versuche, ihn mit Tanya Denali aneinander zu bringen scheiterten kläglich. Auch wenn mir der Gedanke, nach meiner Vergangenheit mit Charles, nicht behagte, Edward mit jemanden zusammen zu bringen. Aber ich konnte mir einfach nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie alleine er war.

Aber das sollte sich alles ändern, als wir 2002 zurück nach Forks zogen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieses kleine Städtchen unser Schicksal trug.

Bella Swan kam nicht nur in Edwards Leben. Sie bewegte uns alle. Sie war Alice beste Freundin, Emmetts kleine Schwester, Rosalies ärgste Feindin, so sah es zumindest aus, und für mich war und ist Bella wie eine Tochter. Auch für Carlisle zählte sie wie eine weitere Tochter.

Doch für Edward war sie alles. Es gab nur sie. Er liebte sie so sehr, dass ihm ihre Sicherheit vor uns wichtiger war, als sein Glück. Bellas 18. Geburtstag wird wohl nie vergessen werden, denn es war der Tag, an dem sich unser aller Leben änderte. Als Edward dann auch noch zu den Volturi ging, um seiner Existenz ein Ende zu bereiten, fühlte ich mich wie 1921, als ich meinen Sohn verlor.

Aber damals gab es noch keine Bella Swan. Zu dem Zeitpunkt waren noch nicht mal ihre Großeltern geboren. Aber eben diese Bella Swan, von der wir dachten, sie wäre ein ganz normaler, verletzlicher Mensch, rettete Edward. Ich bin ihr noch heute dankbar.

Aber wir wissen mittlerweile alle, es gehörte zu ihrem Schicksal.

Ab diesen Zeitpunkt konnten die zwei endlich ihre Liebe genießen. Das nächste Drama ließ zwar nicht lange auf sich warten, aber gemeinsam überwindeten sie auch diese Hürden und besiegelten ihre Liebe am 13. August 2006.

Nicht nur für die beiden war es ein ganz besonderer Tag.

Aber als sie dann vorzeitig aus ihren Flitterwochen zurück kamen, sollte ihr Glück eine erneute Wendung nehmen.

Denn am 10. September 2006, drei Tage vor Bellas 19. Geburtstag kam Renesmee Carlie Cullen zur Welt. Damals konnte noch keiner ahnen, was das für schicksalhaftes Ereignis werden würde.

Es war für uns Cullens, aber vor allem für die Eltern, der schönste, aber auch gleichzeitig der traurigste Tag unserer Existenz. Ich konnte gut mit Bella mitfühlen, als sie Renée ihre wunderhübsche Tochter übergab.

Aber wie es das Schicksal so wollte, kam sie nach 18 langen Jahren zurück in die Familie. Ich werde den Tag nicht vergessen, als ich das erste Mal ihre Stimme hörte, als wir allesamt in Phoenix waren und Rosalie bei Renesmee wachte.

„_Wer bist du?"___

_„Ich bin Rosalie."___

_„Und was machst du hier?"___

_„Das erkläre ich dir am besten mit allen Anderen. Sie warten im Wohnzimmer."___

_„Die Anderen?"___

_„Komm, Renesmee. Sie warten unten. Dann wird sich alles aufklären."___

_„Woher kennst du meinen Namen?"___

_„Ich war bei deiner Geburt dabei und habe mich um dich gekümmert, als es deiner Mutter noch nicht so gut ging."___

_„Oh. OK."_

Ab da an nahm alles seinen gewohnten, dramatischen Lauf. Warum sollte es den einfachen Weg geben?!

Renesmee damals aus ihrer ungewohnten Umgebung zu reißen, fiel keinem leicht. Phil und Renée hatten wirklich Renesmee zu einer liebevollen und aufrichtigen jungen Dame erzogen, die ein sorgenfreies Leben in Arizona genoss. Der Abschied von ihrem Freund Scott und ihren restlichen Freunden war für uns alle herzzerreißend.

Aber es war von Nöten, denn Renesmee war zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr das unschuldige Mädchen, wie all ihre Freunde sie kannten. Nein, sie war nun ein Halb-Vampir mit sagenhaften Kräften, die meinen lieben Gatten in Verzückung brachten.

Auch wenn Renesmee unter der Trennung ihrer gewohnten Umgebung litt, waren Bella und Edward einfach nur glücklich. Vor allem, als Renesmee ihr Leben akzeptierte und ihre Eltern lieben lernte. Sie fügte sich in die Familie ein, als gehörte sie schon immer dazu.

Emmett hatte wieder seine kleine Schwester. Ihm zur Seite stand Jasper, der über Renesmee eben so beschützend war wie Rosalie, Carlisle und ich. Alice hatte eine weitere beste Freundin. Und Edward und Bella hatten endlich ihre Tochter.

Die Denalis waren anfangs nicht ekstatisch über ihre Ankunft, aber auch unter ihnen fanden sich einige, die Renesmee einfach nur lieb gewannen.

Aber was wäre unser Leben, ohne ein weiteres dramatisches Ereignis. Wobei uns allen klar war, dass das Interesse der Volturi bald geweckt werden würde. Doch hofften wir, Renesmee lange vor ihnen geheim halten zu können, um eine Lösung zu finden.

Leider zu spät. Aber die Volturi übertrafen sich bei ihrem Angriff selbst, denn ihr Vorgehen schockte selbst Carlisle und Eleazar, die lang genug mit den Volturi lebten. Renée, Phil und Charlie überlebten den Angriff, doch für Scott gab es keine Chance, als Jane ihn biss.

Er wurde zum Vampir und seine große Liebe wurde nach Volterra entführt, wo sie einiges durchmachen musste. Aber schon da machte sich die Prophezeiung bemerkbar.

Es war beeindruckend, wie viele Vampire uns zur Hilfe eilten. Aber auch, dass die Wölfe kamen. Sie alle riskierten so viel für nur eine Person. Renesmee.

Ein Bild aus Volterra werde ich nie vergessen können. Als Renesmees Augen blutrot wurden und sie Jane vernichtete. Renesmees Unschuld nahm damals einen herben Bruch.

Aber wir schafften es, sie wieder aufzubauen. Sie kam auch drüber hinweg, dass Scott nun ein Vampir war. Ihre Liebe wuchs und alles nahm einen wundersamen Verlauf. Und dieses neue Glück, nahmen wir zum Anlass, ein neues Leben zu starten. In Highlands.

Dort lebten sich alle Familienmitglieder prächtig ein. Scott und Renesmee gewöhnten sich fabelhaft an die neue Schule und lernten, das Leben zu genießen.

Wir waren glücklich, so glücklich, dass wir die Augen vor Bösem verschlossen.

Alec schaffte es, dieses ganze Glück erneut zu zerstören. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es gut genug vor Edward verstecken konnte, doch ich glaubte damals wirklich an das Ende. So viel, wie diese Familie schon durchmachen musste, fand ich nicht mehr den Glauben daran, dass wir es auch ein weiteres Mal schaffen.

Zumal es noch nie so nah dran war, denn Alec hatte wirklich einiges getan, um uns und alle anderen zu zerstören. Renesmee war für ihn nur ein einzelner kleiner Baustein, den er brauchte, um sein Werk zu vollenden.

Aber er hatte sich mit den Falschen angelegt. Nicht nur wir, auch Alec wusste nichts davon, dass Renesmee dazu geboren war, eine Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Eine Prophezeiung, die endlich dem ganzen Drama ein Ende bereiten sollte. Auch wenn damit viel Schmerz für alle Beteiligten verbunden war.

Doch am meisten war es Renesmee. Sie trug eine Bürde in sich, die ihr keiner abnehmen konnte und kaum einer wollte. Wobei jeder aus der Familie es versucht hätte, wäre die Möglichkeit da. Doch es war ihr nun mal vorbestimmt.

Renesmee brauchte eine Weile, bis sie akzeptierte, dass sie tun musste, was geschah. Ohne sie, würde es uns alle nicht mehr geben. Wir alle sind ihr zu Dank verpflichtet. Doch davon will sie nichts hören.

Das war vor 15 Jahren.

Mittlerweile hat es uns wieder weg aus Denali verschlagen. Das Weltklima veränderte sich auf der ganzen Welt und Alaska versank in Schnee und Eis. Kalifornien bleibt weiterhin ein Traum für uns. In Copper Harbor, an der Spitze des US-Bundesstaates Michigan, haben wir unser neues Domizil gefunden.

Es regnet dort nicht so oft, wie wir es aus Forks kennen. Auch die Sonne konnten wir öfter genießen. Aber unser neues großes Haus liegt weit abgeschieden von jeglichen Zivilisation.

Ich genieße gerade mal wieder ein leeres Haus. Während Carlisle seinen Dienst in Ahmeek absolviert, wo auch die High School der Kinder ist, arbeite ich von Zuhause aus an meinen neuen Projekten meines kleinen eigenen Unternehmens. Alice hat mir geholfen, mein Hobby zum Beruf zu machen und dekoriere Häuser für andere Familien.

Copper Harbor ist nur ein kleines Städtchen, das an einem der größten Seen der USA liegt. Die Stadt ist so klein, dass die Kinder, die längst keine Kinder mehr sind, täglich einen weiten Weg zur Schule haben. Aber das gab ihnen nur die Gelegenheit, ihre Wagen zur Höchstgeschwindigkeit anzutreiben.

Meine Arbeit ist für heute erledigt. An solchen Tagen wandere ich gerne durchs Haus und schwelge in Erinnerungen. Dabei stolpere ich mal wieder über eines dieser Spielgeräte von Emmett. Hier im Wohnzimmer spielt sich immer alles ab.

Jeder Einzelne liebt seine private Zeit, aber dennoch finden sich alle immer wieder hier ein. Emmett, Scott und Jasper spielen dann ihre Videogames, während Edward und Bella eng aneinander geschmiegt ein Buch lesen. Bella, wie sollte es auch anders sein, mit dem Buch Sturmhöhe. Rose und Alice gehen stattdessen sämtliche Kataloge durch. Nur Renesmee ist in ihrer eigenen Welt.

Carlisle hat ihr, nachdem sie auch Wochen später die Schlacht von Missouri nicht verarbeitete, ein Tagebuch geschenkt. Anfangs belächelt sie das Buch nur und glaubte nicht an die seelische Befreiung. Bis sie an einem Tag doch anfing, darin zu schreiben.

Mittlerweile stapeln sich in ihrem Zimmer die Tagbücher. Jeden interessiert es, was sie alles darin schreibt, aber niemand wagt es, darin sie lesen. Auch wenn sie es, wie heute, auf dem kleinen Tisch im Wohnzimmer liegen ließ. Aber das Schreiben brachte die erhoffte Befreiung.

Carlisle und ich ziehen uns dann gerne zurück und genießen das fröhliche Gelächter aus der Ferne.

Mal wieder räume ich Emmett sein Spielzeug hinterher und gehe Richtung Flur. Dabei komme ich an der Küche vorbei. Ein Trauerspiel, denn sie ist noch unbenutzt und wird es wohl auch erstmal bleiben. Wie gerne erinnere ich mich daran zurück, als ich Renesmee noch etwas kochen konnte. Sie liebte es, wenn ich ihr Käse-Makkaroni machte. Oder wenn wir gemeinsam einen Kuchen backten.

Ich schüttel nur den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. Manchmal schmerzt es mich auch, denn ich vermisse diese Zeit.

Viele Bilder begleiten mich, als ich durch den Flur streife. Scott hat es sich zum Hobby gemacht, mit dem Fotografieren zu beginnen. Und dass er talentiert ist, beweisen die vielen zauberhaften Familienbilder.

Er hat es sich sogar nicht nehmen lassen, vor jeder Zimmertür ein Bild zu montieren, von den Bewohnern. So wunderte es niemanden, dass an der Tür zu Rosalie und Emmetts Zimmer ein Bild der beiden prangt, auf dem sie sich innig küssen. Picture Perfect.

Aber auch, als ich in ihr Zimmer trete, ist einfach alles perfekt. Natürlich ist es Rosalie zu verdanken, dass das Zimmer betretbar ist. Wie würde es wohl aussehen, wären die beiden nicht zusammen? Wobei, die Vorstellung, dass Emmett und Rose nicht zusammen seien, mir nicht in den Kopf will. Soviel Vorstellungskraft besitze ich dann doch nicht.

Die zwei haben sich mittlerweile ein Bett gekauft, beziehungsweise anfertigen lassen, das aus Titan besteht. Das sollte doch jetzt halten, denn viele, viele Betten segneten das zeitliche. Wie hatte es Renesmee damals beschrieben, als sie uns ihre Traumhefter überreichte?

„_Rosalie und Emmetts Liebe ist sehr körperlich…", _beschrieb sie es_._

„Ihr Haar ist so wunderschön blond. Ihr Gesicht so samt und glänzend. Ich habe nie ein schöneren Menschen gesehen…"

Auch damit hatte Renesmee recht. Rosalie ist wahrlich eine wunderschöne Person. Und Emmett weiß um seinen Schatz und hütet sie, als wäre sie noch immer ein verletzlicher Mensch. Manchmal ist dies Rosalie zu viel, doch genauso oft genießt sie Emmetts fürsorgliche Liebe.

Diese beiden haben sich damals wirklich gesucht und gefunden.

Emmett, der Bär der Familie. Wie oft habe ich versucht, ihm die Leviten zu lesen, weil er mal wieder im Haus etwas kaputt machte. Doch dann grinst er mich nur an mit seinen Grübchen und der Ärger ist schnell wieder vergessen. Niemand kann ihm lange böse bleiben. Nur Rose weiß es, ihm das Fürchten zu lehren.

Ein Zimmer weiter stehe ich vor der Tür, mit einem Bild, das Alice und Jasper am besten beschreibt. Jasper trägt seine Alice auf dem Arm. Beide lachen gelöst und blicken sich dabei verliebt an.

Und so ist es in ihrer Beziehung. Jasper trägt Alice auf Händen. Für ihn ist Alice seine Erlösung von einem Leben voller Qual und Folter. Wäre sie nicht gewesen, wäre er noch heute ein vampirischer Soldat, der es nicht verabscheut, von Menschen zu trinken.

Jasper dankt es Alice jeden Tag. Sie war es auch, die ihm immer beistand, ihm gut zu redete, wenn er mal wieder an sich zweifelte. Und diese Tage gab es die ersten Jahrzehnte zu Hauf. Jasper mag ein starker Krieger sein, aber was sein Selbstvertrauen im Umgang mit Menschen betraf, war er noch weit am Anfang.

Doch mittlerweile ist er der Erfahrene, der sein Wissen weiter gibt. Gerade er war und ist noch immer eine große Stütze für Renesmee, die anfangs arge Probleme hatte, sich zu kontrollieren. Es hat schon seinen Grund, warum Ahmeek ihre erste High School ist, seitdem sie ein richtiger Vampir ist. Deshalb fällt es ihr auch nicht so leicht in der Schule, wie allen anderen, die mittlerweile etliche Schulabschlüsse haben.

Es war ein weiter Weg für Renesmee und sie dankt es Jasper ebenfalls jeden Tag. Durch diese Zusammenarbeit fanden sie eine große Gemeinsamkeit. Sie lieben die amerikanische Geschichte. In vielen Gesprächen dieses Themas fand Renesmee ihre innere Ruhe und die Kraft der Selbstkontrolle. Wobei ich aber nicht nur Jasper loben darf.

Die gesamte Familie stand Renesmee bei. Gerade bei Rückschlägen verkroch sie sich gerne zu Scott, oder suchte die schützenden Arme ihrer Eltern.

Alice spielte dabei auch eine große Rolle. Nicht nur, dass sie, wenn auch noch immer verschwommen, Renesmees Zukunft und damit verbundene Ausrutscher sehen konnte, nein, sie sorgte auch immer wieder für heitere Stimmung.

Sie ist nicht nur die shoppingvernarrte Elfe. Alice ist immer dabei, alle bei guter Laune zu halten. Zusammen mit Emmett bringt sie alle zum Lachen.

Jasper und seine Dame haben sich, nach allem was passiert war, gar eine Auszeit genommen. Nachdem wir uns alle in Denali niedergelassen haben und unsere Ruhe fanden, reisten die beiden für ein Jahr in den Süden und schlossen sich Peter und Charlotte an.

Ich war sehr traurig, sorgte ich mich doch, ob sie wieder kommen. Aber sie taten es, denn sie vermissten ihre Familie. Renesmee gab sich damals die Schuld, dass die beiden verreisten, doch Alice schaffte es, ihr diese Last zu nehmen. Dennoch war Renesmee diejenige, die sich am meisten freute, als Alice und Jasper wieder vor der Tür standen.

Vor der nächsten Tür hängt ein Bild, bei dem ich jedes Mal wieder in Verzückung gerate. Ausnahmsweise hat es mal nicht Scott gemacht, denn dieser ist eben auf diesem Bild, zusammen mit Renesmee. Scott sitzt auf einer Schaukel und Renesmee auf seinem Schoß. Sie grinsen sich liebevoll an. Renesmees Gesicht wirkt dabei so frei, so losgelöst.

‚Unsere Kleine', wie sie noch immer von uns allen liebevoll genannt wird, hat auch jede Menge durchmachen müssen. Aber sie hat es gemeistert, weshalb wir noch immer alle sehr stolz auf sie sind.

Scott war ihr dabei wohl der größte Halt. Er wich nicht mehr von ihrer Seite und das brauchte sie auch. Es gab gute Tage, aber genauso gab es schlechte Tage, wo wir Renesmee nicht aus ihrem Zimmer bekamen. Aber irgendwer schaffte es dann doch, sie aus ihrer Misere zu befreien. An einem Tag war es Scott, am anderen Bella, am nächsten ich. Jeder hatte mal seinen Tag, das Gespür, Nessie zu trösten.

Während Scott in unserer Zeit in Denali die High School erfolgreich besuchte, blieb Renesmee unwillentlich Zuhause. In der Zeit waren es meistens Carlisle und ich, oder Carmen und Eleazar, die sich um sie kümmerten, aber auch um sie zu lehren. Renesmee wollte es so, hatte sie Angst, zurückzufallen, hinter allen anderen. Deswegen ist sie auch noch immer wie besessen dabei, zu lernen, um genauso gut zu sein, wie alle anderen. Und laut Edward sieht es ganz gut aus mit ihren Noten.

Scott kann ich gar nicht mehr wegdenken aus unserer Familie. Er gehört dazu, als wäre er von der ersten Minute dabei. So, wie er sich mit der Familie arrangiert hat, wundert es mich nicht. Aber erwartet hatte ich es nicht. Jeder wusste um seine Liebe zu Renesmee und seine anfängliche Missgunst uns gegenüber. Diese Sorge war aber schnell unbegründet, denn Emmett hat in Scott einen richtigen Kumpel gewonnen.

Die beiden bringen mich oft in Rage, wenn sie im Haus wieder Unsinn veranstalten oder ihre Geschwister ärgern. Selbst ihre Frauen bekommen sie dann nicht im Griff.

Im Zimmer unserer Jüngsten stehen viele Bilderrahmen, nicht nur von der Familie. Obwohl, doch, denn nach vielen Jahren in Alaska zählen die Denalis zur Familie. Sie haben auch einen großen Teil daran, dass unsere Familie wieder so harmoniert.

Dabei schlossen Dolton und Renesmee ein festes Band, dass selbst Scott besorgte, aber Dolton und Renesmee wurden einfach nur enge Freunde. Sie verbrachten viel Zeit, um über Tyra zu reden. So gaben sie sich gegenseitig Kraft, denn Dolton traf der Tod seiner Schwester hart. Schließlich hatte er sie gerade erst wieder, nachdem die Volturi sie jahrelang weggesperrt hatten.

Heute ist Dolton wieder der Schlingel, wie ihn jeder kennt. Eine ganz bestimmte Dame hat ihm dabei geholfen und tanzt noch immer an seiner Seite. Chiara hat den gleichen Schmerz wie er erlebt, eine Schwester verloren. Diese Trauer verband sie und dabei verliebten sie sich. Und nach Renesmees Auskunft, die oft mit einem der beiden Kontakt hat, sind sie sehr glücklich.

Aber nicht nur Dolton und Chiara fanden ihre Liebe. Auch die drei Denali-Ladys haben endlich einen Mann an ihrer Seite. Dass Kate in Garett ihren Seelenverwandten getroffen hat, wunderte niemanden. Die beiden waren schon bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen, nicht mehr voneinander zu lösen. Die Wahl von Irina und Tanya dagegen, war eine große Überraschung. Nicht nur bei uns, in der ganzen Vampirwelt.

Tanya und Irina haben es doch tatsächlich geschafft, zwei der wichtigsten Volturi-Wachen an sich zu binden. Ich mag zwar gesehen haben, dass Tanya hin und wieder einen Blick auf Felix warf, aber dass sie es schafft, diesen Kraftprotz zu zähmen und ihn lieben zu lernen, hat selbst mich verblüfft. Ihre Beziehung erinnert ein wenig an Rosalie und Emmett. Nur sind sie noch immer am Anfang ihrer Beziehung. Carmen hat sie mittlerweile ans andere Ende des Schlosses verfrachtet.

Irina hat sich doch tatsächlich in Demetri verliebt. Der Junge hatte gar keine Chance, ihr zu widerstehen. Aro war sichtlich bestürzt über den Verlust seiner Wachen, doch er fand schnell Ersatz. Verloren hat er Demetri und Felix ja nicht ganz. Sie sind so etwas wie ein Außenposten der Volturi.

Die Volturi sind nicht mehr die, wie man sie kannte. Sie sorgen noch immer dafür, dass das Geheimnis der Vampire gewahrt wird. Aber sie setzen es nicht mehr so durch, wie sie es noch vor Renesmees Einfluss getan haben.

Seit der Schlacht von Missouri hat auch Carlisle wieder regelmäßig Kontakt zu Aro. Sie sind wieder die Freunde, wie sie es am Anfang waren, als Carlisle zu den Volturi stieß. Aro konnte es nicht lassen, Carlisle zu fragen, ob er sich ihm wieder anschließe. Er hatte aber nicht wirklich an eine Zusage Carlisles geglaubt und sah es mit einem Lächeln.

Wir fanden es allerdings weniger witzig, endete seine letzte Abwerbung um Renesmee doch in einer Katastrophe. Diesen Moment werde ich nie vergessen.

„_Ich frage dich, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, möchtest du zusammen mit meinem Zirkel auf unserem Schloss in Volterra leben? Ich würde dich gerne an meiner Seite schätzen. Deine Kräfte sind von unbezahlbarem Wert. Hier wären sie doch nur Verschwendung. Komm mit uns."_

„_Nein danke. Ich habe eine Familie, die mich liebt und die ich liebe."_

„_Mit dieser Antwort habe ich gerechnet. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dich noch umstimmen zu können."_

„_Sag mir, Kind, hat man dich aufgeklärt, was es für Folgen hat, wenn du die Existenz von Vampiren verrätst?"_

„_Nein."_

„_Diese Menschen müssen getötet werden."_

„_Nein, bitte nicht."_

„_Das könnt ihr nicht machen, Aro. Ihr habt kein Recht dazu. Renesmee ist kein Gegenstand, welchen man verschachern kann. Diesen Handel werde ich nicht zulassen", sagte Edward wütend._

_Aro machte eine Handbewegung, sofort machten sich Heidi, Chelsea und Felix auf und rannten aus dem Schloss. Sekunden später kamen sie zurück. Nur nicht allein. Über ihren Schultern hingen Charlie, Phil, Renée und Scott._

„_Die Familie wäre somit komplett", grinste Caius._

Nachdem Aro verstand, wie tief dieser Schmerz noch sitzt, entschuldigte er sich bei der Familie und machte sich wieder auf nach Italien.

Aro interessiert sich zwar noch immer für Renesmee, aber mittlerweile nur noch, um auf dem neuesten Stand zu sein.

Wir waren uns alle nicht bewusst, was für Kräfte Renesmee nach ihrer Verwandlung als Vampir nun weiter haben wird. Nachdem sie sich ganz erholte, testete Carlisle, wenn auch sehr ungern, was nun in ihr steckte.

Es blieben ihre gesamten Kräfte. Sie konnte wieder Gedanken lesen und ein Schild um sich aufbauen. Zusammen mit Bella kann sie ein Schild aufbauen, welches undurchdringbar ist. Es hält wirklich allem stand. Wenn Bella und Renesmee frisch getrunken haben, können sie es einige Tage aufrecht halten.

Was sie nicht wieder probierten, ist, wie Renesmee die Kraft eines anderen Vampirs steuert. Das ist ein gefährliches Thema für Renesmee. Sie hatte sich mehrmals bei Benjamin entschuldigt. Obwohl er selber erfreut war, dass er seinen Anteil daran hatte, den Casottis ein Ende zu setzen.

Meinetwegen müssen sie es auch nicht wieder probieren, denn ich bin einfach nur froh, dass Renesmee wieder ihr altes Ich ist. Ich freue mich jetzt schon, wenn sie zusammen mit den anderen später von der Schule kommt.

Vor fünf Jahren reisten Scott und Renesmee gemeinsam nach Phoenix, denn an diesem Tag erfüllte sich Alice Vision. Scotts kleine Schwester bekam ihre Zwillinge, die tatsächlich ihre Namen tragen. Liam Scott Peters und Elisha Carlie Peters. Beide besuchen sie mittlerweile die Vorschule und gedeihen prächtig.

Für Scott war es wichtig, zu sehen, dass es seiner Schwester gut geht. Er wäre ihr am liebsten richtig begegnet, doch Renesmee belehrte ihn eines Besseren und genossen das junge Glück aus sicherer Entfernung.

Ich warte noch immer auf den Tag, an dem Scott seiner Renesmee die Frage stellt, ob sie seine Frau werden möchte. Von Edward weiß ich, dass Scott ihn schon nach seiner Erlaubnis fragte. Zu gerne hätte ich damals Edwards Gesicht gesehen. Obwohl er von Scott mittlerweile ganz angetan ist. Schließlich spielte Scott eine ganz wichtige Rolle im Prozess um Renesmees Genesung. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass die Frage schon bald fallen wird.

Besonders freue ich mich, wie sehr Edward, Bella und Renesmee das alles zusammengeschweißt hat. Wir mögen zwar eine Familie sein, dennoch sind die drei eine eigene kleine Familie. Ich höre jetzt noch viele Geschichten von Renesmee und ihrem zweimonatigen Urlaub auf Esme Isle. Man konnte damals wirklich eine Veränderung in Renesmee sehen, als sie wieder zurück kamen.

Ich könnte wirklich Stunden in diesem Zimmer verbringen, um in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Aber wenn Renesmee mitbekommt, dass ich mal wieder lange Zeit in ihrem Zimmer verbrachte, wird sie böse mit mir. Wenn auch nur ein paar Sekunden.

Edwards und Bellas Zimmers ist weit entfernt von dem ihrer Tochter. Meistens flüchtet Renesmee dennoch, wenn ihre Eltern sich mal wieder sehr nahe kommen. Was das angeht, ist unsere Kleine doch recht prüde. Wobei sie selber mittlerweile kein Unschuldslamm mehr ist, was Intimität beetrifft. Allerdings meiden Scott und Renesmee unser Haus, wenn ihnen die Lust überkommt.

Natürlich gibt es auch ein Bild an Edward und Bellas Tür. Es ist ausnahmsweise kein posiertes Bild. Es entstand an dem Ort, an dem alles begann. Ich selber war noch nie dort, denn jeder weiß, dieser Ort gehört nur Bella und Edward. Die Lichtung außerhalb von Forks ist etwas ganz besonderes für die beiden.

Das kuriose ist, Bella und Edward bekamen nicht mal mit, wie jemand das Bild machte, wie sie dort im Gras liegen, die Augen geschlossen und aussehen, als würden sie friedlich schlafen. Leah Clearwater war es, die den Auftrag von Alice und Renesmee bekam. Wie sie es schaffte, bleibt bis heute ein Geheimnis.

Das Bild ist ein Symbol der Liebe zwischen den beiden. Diese Ruhe und Zufriedenheit.

Schon damals, als Edward das erste Mal mit Bella unser Haus in Forks betrat, wusste ich, diese beiden gehören zusammen. Sie sind Seelenverwand. Auch wenn sie lange dafür kämpfen mussten. Aber dass sie das Prädikat seelenverwandt zurecht tragen, zeigt, dass sie auch den noch so härtesten Kampf überstanden haben und ihre Liebe zueinander nur stärker wurde.

Bella… Wir haben ihr so viel zu verdanken. Wäre sie nicht in unser Leben getreten, wäre unsere Familie nicht dieselbe. Sie hat uns alle einander näher gebracht. Wie beschreibe ich es am besten? Bella hat eine innere Ruhe in die Familie gebracht, die wir nach vielen Jahren Zusammenlebens gebraucht haben.

Wer hätte gedacht, wie viel sich innerhalb ein paar Jahren verändert. Edward war, solange ich ihn kenne, alleine, ohne eine Partnerin. Eine Partnerin, die ihn so liebte wie Bella. Er hat es sich nicht anmerken lassen, aber meine Mutterinstinkte zeigten mir, wie einsam er sich wirklich fühlte.

Aber die Zeiten sind lange Vergangenheit. Sie sind glückliche Eltern eines Teenagers, auch wenn dieses Glück ein ums andere Mal getrügt wurde, sind sie eine kleine glückliche Familie. Für beide war es sicher nicht einfach, ihre Tochter so leiden zu sehen. Doch sie gaben sich gegenseitig Halt und sind füreinander da.

Noch heute liegen die drei an manchen Tagen im Bett und genießen die Nähe zueinander. Es ist ein wöchentliches Ritual, was keiner missen will. Dann sind sie in ihrer eigenen Welt. Und keiner wird es ihnen nehmen.

Bella tat sich schwer, nach der Schlacht von Missouri. Auf sie stürzte genauso viel ein, wie auf ihre Tochter. Sie plagten Schuldgefühle, gleichzeitig die Sorge um Renesmee. Jasper erzählte mir sogar im Vertrauen, dass er merkwürdigen Zweifel von Bella wahrnahm. Und das jedes Mal, wenn sie Edward nah war.

Hatte sie etwa Zweifel an der Liebe zu ihrem Mann?

Selbst wenn es das gewesen war, konnten sie es bereinigen, denn nach ihrem Urlaub mit Renesmee, blühte ihre Liebe wie eh und je.

Bella und Renesmee waren wieder ein Herz und eine Seele. Es ist so berauschend, den beiden zuzuschauen, bei was auch immer sie machen. Und da bin ich nicht die Einzige. Immer wieder erwische ich Edward, wie er versteckt seine beiden Frauen beobachtet. Dabei hat er dieses zufriedene Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, was auch mich mit Wärme erfüllt.

Überhaupt ist dieses Haus mit einer Ruhe erfüllt, wie wir es uns immer erträumt haben. Es gibt niemanden, der unzufrieden ist mit unserem derzeitigen Leben. Wir alle haben uns gewünscht, ein Leben zu leben, was dem der Menschen sehr nahe kommt. Für diese Normalität wurden wir so oft von anderen Vampiren belächelt, gar verspottet.

Aber auch dies ließen wir an uns abprallen und genießen unser Leben.

Ein Bild auf Bellas Schreibtisch, unsere Bella ist unter die Autoren gegangen, erweckt meine Aufmerksamkeit. Dieses Bild steht auch in Renesmees Zimmer.

Es zeigt zwei glückliche Ehepaare, allesamt im besten Alter. Wer hätte gedacht, dass diese vier mal so glücklich zusammenstehen. Aber auch sie wurden durch das ganze Geschehen zusammengeschweißt. Was so ein paar Wochen auf einer kleinen Insel doch verrichten kann.

Denn was Jacob uns verschwiegen hatte, er schickte nicht nur Phil, Renée und Charlie auf die Insel Sankt Helena, die gerade mal 15 km lang ist und knapp 1900km vor Afrika im Südatlantik liegt. Eine gewisse Sue Clearwater stand Charlie zur Seite.

Später erfuhren wir, dass Charlie und Sue schon zu Zeiten, als Renesmee noch bei Renée und Phil lebte, etwas füreinander übrig hatten. Auf der Insel erlebten beide Paare ihren zweiten Frühling. Immerhin waren alle schon weit über 50.

So war es leider auch so, dass vor zwei Jahren Charlie starb. Das Leben als Polizist hatte ihn gezeichnet. Im Alter von 75 Jahren schlief er friedlich ein und erwachte nicht mehr. Sein Herz war mittlerweile einfach zu schwach. Sue folgte ihm ein paar Tage später.

Ich werde nie vergessen, als sie einschlief, lächelte und leise murmelte:„Ich bin bald bei dir Charlie."

Alice hatte es voraus gesehen, weshalb wir alle zusammen nach LaPush fuhren und Charlie und Sue die letzte Ehre erwiesen. Bella, wie auch Renesmee, waren sehr traurig, auch wenn sie wussten, der Tag würde irgendwann kommen. Denn Charlie war für beide ein wichtiger Halt. Gerade zu Nessie hatte er ein inniges Verhältnis, wie sie es auch zu Carlisle hat. Ein typisches Großvater-Enkelin-Verhältnis.

Ich weiß noch genau, als Renesmee erfuhr, dass Charlie nicht ihr Onkel, sondern ihr Großvater sei.

„_Onkel Charlie", rief Renesmee, während Bella „Dad", rausbekam, als Charlie in Phoenix dazu stieß._

„Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist", schluchzte Renesmee in die Schulter ihres ‚Onkels'.

„Das bin ich auch, mein Schatz."

_  
Bella hatte Charlie damals das erste Mal seit 18 Jahren gesehen und war hin und weg._

„Dad?"

_  
„Bella."_

„Ihr kennt euch?", fragt Nessie irritiert.

„Ch-charlie ist dein Vater?", fragte sie noch unsicher, bis sie begriff, was vor sich ging.

„Klar. Meine Eltern sind meine Großeltern. Meine Onkel, mein Opa. Noch irgendwer, den ihr mir verschweigt?", richtete sie sich damals an Reneè und Phil.

Sie war enttäuscht, nicht nur von den beiden. Auch von Charlie.

„Du hast gesagt, du würdest mich nie anlügen", wütete Renesmee.  
„Renesmee, Schatz…."

„Wir haben einen Pakt abgeschlossen, uns nie anzulügen. Du hast geschworen, mir immer die Wahrheit zu sagen."

Diese Lüge war damals nötig. Aber Renesmee hatte ihm schnell verziehen. Zu wichtig war er ihr. Und erst in den Jahren, als Charlie nicht mehr konnte, wie er wollte, war er ein richtiger Großvater. Vorher versuchte er immer noch so viel wie möglich mit Renesmee zu erleben.

Bella hatte sich, zusammen mit Edward, alleine von ihrem Vater verabschiedet. Auch er hatte schließlich dazu beigetragen, dass die Prophezeiung ihren Lauf nimmt. Hätte er Bella damals nicht aufgenommen, oder sie nach Jacksonville geschickt, als sie in Depressionen verfiel, nachdem Edward sie verließ, wäre es nie so gekommen.

Phil und Renée leben noch heute in Phoenix. Sie wollen dort einfach nicht weg. So viele Erinnerungen stecken in ihrem Haus. Immerhin sind dort Bella und Renesmee aufgewachsen und zu zwei bildhübschen und cleveren jungen Damen geworden.

Für dieses Erlebte beneide ich Renée regelrecht. Sie hat miterlebt wie sie von winzigen Babys zu wohlerzogenen Mädchen zu starken Frauen wurden. Man muss schon den Hut vor Renée ziehen. Sie hat einfach alles richtig gemacht.

„Esme?", höre ich meinen Liebsten hinter mir.

Ich drehe mich um und schaue in das Gesicht, welches mir noch immer weiche Knie bereitet, wenn er mich so zärtlich ansieht.

„Schwelgst du mal wieder in Erinnerungen, Darling?", lächelt er mich an und kommt auf mich zu.

Ich grinse ihm verlegen und ertappt zu, als er mich in seine Arme schließt. Wie so oft hat er mich dabei erwischt, wie ich durch die Zimmer der ‚Kinder' schleiche und gedankenverloren alles in mich aufnehme. Er nimmt mir das Bild von Renée, Phil, Charlie und Sue ab und schaut es sich mit ernster Miene an.

Trotz der anfänglichen Unstimmigkeiten zwischen den Großvätern, entwickelte sich eine kumpelhafte Freundschaft zwischen Charlie und Carlisle. Zu den Feiertagen reisten wir oft nach La Push und danach Richtung Phoenix, um den nicht mehr ganz so jungen Familienmitgliedern die langen Reisen zu ersparen.

Es steht immer außer Frage, dass wir diese Tage zusammen mit den Menschen unsere Familie verbringen.

Carlisle stellt das Bild wieder ab und nimmt meine Hand, um mich aus dem Zimmer zu führen.

„Gehen wir lieber schnell, bevor die Kinder kommen. Wenn Renesmee dich hier ertappt, wird sie wissen, dass du auch in ihrem Zimmer warst. Und wir wissen doch nur zu gut, wie sehr sie das hasst", grinst er und ich klinge mit ein.

Renesmee mag es wirklich nicht. Nicht, dass sie etwas zu verbergen hat. Sie hasst es einfach, wenn jemand etwas in ihrem Zimmer verrückt. Selbst wenn ein Bild nur Millimeter den Platz wechselte. Unsere Kleine ist ein kleiner Ordnungsfanatiker geworden. Aber diese kleinen Macken lieben wir doch an ihr. Vor allem Emmett, der sie damit zu gerne ärgert.

„Granny…"

Und da ist sie auch schon. Jedes Mal, wenn sie mich so nennt, erfüllt sich mein Herz mit Leben. Renesmee schafft es, egal bei welcher Stimmung, einen Raum mit Leben zu erhellen. Auch wenn sie es nicht mag, ist und bleibt sie unsere ‚Kleine'. Sie mag zwar nicht mehr das unschuldige kleine Mädchen sein, wie wir sie als Halbvampir kennenlernten, doch ist sie vom Jahrgang her dennoch die Jüngste. Auch die Tatsache, dass sie die Tochter ‚meiner Kinder' ist, macht sie für mich eine Person, die noch immer Schutz benötigt.

Natürlich wehrt sich Renesmee jedesmal vehement dagegen und verweist mich darauf, dass Edward und Alice jünger seien als sie. Doch da steht sie alleine da. Denn nicht nur für mich bleibt sie die Jüngste unserer Familie.

Carlisle entlässt mich aus seiner Umarmung, da er weiß, was gleich folgt. Renesmee kommt schon im Flur auf uns zu und umarmt mich mit einem breiten Lächeln. Carlisle kommt natürlich nicht zu kurz. Es ist für sie ein Ritual nach jedem Schultag. Renesmee freut sich jedes Mal, wenn sie nach Hause kommt und die ganze Familie wieder beisammen ist.

„Hey mein Schatz, wie war die Schule?", frage ich.

„Alles wie immer. Scott mimt den Eifersüchtigen, weil die Jungs hinterher starren. Dad weiß nicht, wem er zuerst den Kopf abreißen soll, denen, die mir hinterher gucken oder denen, die Mom hinterher gucken, oder Emmett, der das ganze total amüsant findet", lacht sie herzhaft.

„Und wie fandest du es, Renesmee?", fragt Carlisle, obwohl er die Antwort längst kennt, denn sie ist Renesmee ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich fand es lustig. Wie immer", kichert sie.

„Gar nicht witzig", grummelt Scott, als er an uns vorbei kommt.

„Hey, Esme, Carlisle", begrüßt er uns und gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Als er Richtung seines Zimmers geht, klatscht ihn Renesmee auf den Hintern und springt auf seinen Rücken. Mit Leichtigkeit fängt er sie auf und geht mit ihr Huckepack ins Zimmer. Ihr Bett gibt nach, was für Carlisle und mich bedeutet, das Weite zu suchen.

Im Wohnzimmer sitzt der Rest der Kinder, wohl im Sinne der wilden Knutscherei, die im oberen Stockwerk gerade von sich geht.

„In ein paar Minuten sind sie fertig", grinst Alice und fängt sich einen finsteren Blick von Bella und Edward ein.

„Keine Sorge. Es bleibt beim Küssen", kichert sie.

„Hi Esme", kommt es ganz unschuldig von ihr.

Auch der Rest der Familie begrüßt mich. Nicht nur Renesmee ist überglücklich, wenn die ganze Familie wieder zusammen ist.

„Au, Scott, du weißt, wie sehr ich es hasse, wenn du mich beißt", hören wir Renesmee.

Fast jeder in der Familie kann sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Bis auf Edward, der laut knurrt. Und würde ich ihn nicht festhalten, wäre er längst in Renesmees Zimmer. Er wird es wohl nie akzeptieren, dass sein kleines Mädchen längst nicht mehr so klein ist.

Ups. Diesmal schaut er mich böse an. _Was? Sie ist erwachsen, Edward. Sei froh, dass sie nicht nach Hause kommen kann und dir berichtet, dass sie schwanger ist._ Sein Blick darauf ist noch amüsanter.

„Oh. Ein Gewitter ist in Anmarsch", freut sich Alice.

Und kaum, dass sie es ausgesprochen hat, sind Scott und Renesmee Hand in Hand im Wohnzimmer und schauen uns verlegen, aber grinsend an.

„Baseball?", fragt Renesmee.

„BASEBALL!!!", schreit Emmett.

Und so kommt es wie immer, wenn sich hier in Copper Harbor ein Gewitter anmeldet, dass wir uns in den Wald zurückziehen, um unserem Hobby zu frönen. Wie immer, bin ich dabei der Schiedsrichter, denn irgendwer schummelt immer.

Aber es hat auch einen anderen Grund, warum ich diese Position am liebsten ausführe, denn von meinem Posten kann ich die ganze Familie am besten beobachten. Wie sie lachen, kreischen, sich necken und Spaß haben.

Ich kann nicht genug bekommen von dieser, meiner Familie. Sie ist das Beste, was mir je passieren konnte.

Es wird sicher in unserem langen Leben, mal wieder düstere Wolken geben, über unserem sonnigen Gemüt. Aber zusammen werden wir auch jedes noch so dramatische Problem verarbeiten.

Diese Familie ist einfach unzertrennlich.

**Ende**


End file.
